


Любовь в/к истории

by JunoInferno, zaboraviti



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Universe, F/M, Historical AU, Vicbourne, also albert is dead, like such an au, not even kidding such an au, sorry - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2018-10-28 02:23:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 51
Words: 198,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10821777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunoInferno/pseuds/JunoInferno, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaboraviti/pseuds/zaboraviti
Summary: Британия, наши дни: историки Уилл Лэм и Виктория Кенсингтон исследуют один из популярнейших в истории нации романов. Британия, 1840 год: умирает принц-консорт, и королева Виктория посылает за единственным человеком, которому она доверяет как никому другому. Британский престол никогда уже не будет прежним.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JunoInferno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunoInferno/gifts).
  * A translation of [Love In/And History](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10773048) by [JunoInferno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunoInferno/pseuds/JunoInferno). 



_[© Lady Disdain](http://ladydisdainblog.tumblr.com/) _

 

— «Фрогмор», ну и словечко, всё равно что факультет в Хогвартсе.

Уилл Лэм опустил телефон и взглянул через столик на Викторию. Они ехали в поезде уже почти два часа, спасибо всевозможным задержкам, но ничто не способно было заткнуть его коллегу.

— Такое неприглядное. «Да-да, его королевское высочество был похоронен во Фрогморе». Как какое-нибудь болото в поместье лягушонка Кермита.

— Я, пожалуй, как-то не задумывался об этом.

— Как думаешь, на каких факультетах они учились бы в Хогвартсе?

— У тебя что, батарейка в телефоне сдохла?

— Вай-фай колбасит. Альберт явно хаффлпафец. Ты вот крупнейший в мире специалист по лорду Мельбурну. Что скажешь?

— Да я их в упор не различаю.

— По-моему, Рейвенкло.

Он пожал плечами.

— Ладно.

— Вот вечно ты такой в поездах. И в самолетах. И в машине…

— А ты вечно говоришь без умолку.

— Только потому, что ты вечно молчишь. — Она скрестила руки на груди. — Я-то думала, ты захочешь поговорить со мной. В конце концов, когда мы приедем в Виндзор, тебя поведут в Королевский архив смотреть на крутейшие в мире исторические документы и высекать заметки на златых скрижалях.

Уилл положил телефон на стол.

— Я пытался и тебе пропуск выбить, но ты сама всё себе испортила, заявив, что королева трахалась с лордом М.

— Так она и трахалась с лордом М. Документально подтвержденный факт.

— Но не будучи замужем за Альбертом же.

— Ну, будучи замужем за Альбертом, она наверняка мечтала потрахаться с лордом М. Я бы на ее месте точно мечтала.

— То есть, ты полагаешь, она так и писала в своем дневнике? «Дорогой дневник, я бы предпочла трахаться с лордом М».

— «Дорогой дневник, сегодня Альберт рассказывал мне, что планирует построить образцовую молочную ферму на территории поместья, а я в это время представляла, как лорд М ставит меня раком у стола, на котором мы разбираем депеши».

— Знаешь, для крупнейшего в мире специалиста по королеве Виктории I у тебя крайне буйное воображение.

— Ах, профессор Лэм, мне казалось, вам нравится мое крайне буйное воображение.

Он улыбнулся уголком рта.

— Так и есть.

— А ты об этом не задумываешься?

— О чем?

— О постельных пристрастиях Мельбурна.

— Не сказал бы, нет.

— А я задумываюсь. Его первая жена находила его отвратительным — и это женщина, однажды пославшая бывшему любовнику клочок своих лобковых волос. Чем же этаким он мог увлекаться?

С соседнего сиденья к ним склонилась женщина.

— Тут вообще-то дети...

— Это вообще-то просто исторический факт, а я, на минуточку, профессор. — Виктория отвернулась от оскорбившейся дамы. Уилл почесал лоб, избегая встречаться с той взглядом. — Орал? Наверное, орал, да? А может, анал. Или просто обнимашечки любил? Общее мнение склоняется к порке, но шлепал ли он сам, предпочитал ли, чтобы шлепали его? Последнее вроде бы логичнее, учитывая то, что нам известно…

Поезд замедлял ход. С облегчением Уилл заметил, что они наконец подходят к Виндзорскому вокзалу.

Виктория еще жила в своем мире.

— Привязывала его, наверное, к стойке кровати и делала с ним что хотела…

— А потом ты еще удивляешься, с чего это тебя не пускают в Королевский архив.

  
***

Собрав вещи, Виктория и Уилл отправились в деревню, где вселились в небольшую гостиницу. Некоторое время спустя они медленно пробирались через замок, лавируя между привычными туристическими и школьными экскурсионными группами, к месту, где им предстояло разделиться.

— Последние пожелания? — спросил Уилл, стоя у пропускного пункта.

— Подготовка к похоронам Альберта. Кто послал за лордом М? Всё такое в этом духе.

Он кивнул.

— А ты чем займешься?

— Я же говорила. У меня есть подруга, которая работает в Брокет-холле. Позвоню ей, узнаю, может, удастся туда попасть.

— С ума сошла. Уже почти лето, королевская семья должна быть там.

— Ну, если придется ждать до осени, то и ладно, но я всё равно попробую. И потом, не то чтобы я планировала оказаться там в одно время с королевской семьей.

— А что, почаевничала бы с Викторией V, рассказала бы ей свою теорию: знаете ли вы, что ваша прапрабабуля фантазировала, как лорд Мельбурн ее шлепает?

— Не говори глупостей. Всё было наоборот.

— Сходи к Альберту, — сказал он, направляясь к входу.

— Она ведь и мать здесь похоронила. Не очень-то она ее любила!

  
***

Жизнь после управления величайшей страной в мире по понятным причинам была скорее разочарованием, чем облегчением.

Жизнь после Виктории была невыносимой.

Потому он отошел не только от политики, но и от мира в целом. Для человека, который так глубоко в этом мире погряз, было странно так отстраниться, избегать газет и сплетен. Он вскоре обнаружил, что не знает, сколько прошло дней, сколько месяцев.

Мир мог спокойно жить дальше без него.

И что с того, если однажды какой-то немецкий принц умер, проезжая через деревню в Хэтфилде? Мельбурн постарался отгородиться и от этих слухов — это ровным счетом ничего не изменило бы.

Войдя в дом с черного входа, он обнаружил, что его ждет Пауэлл.

— В чем дело?

— Сэр Роберт Пиль ожидает в гостиной.

— По какому поводу?

Дворецкий растерялся.

— Не могу знать, милорд.

Сэр Роберт шагами мерил просторную комнату.

— Сэр Роберт.

— Мельбурн.

— Чем обязан честью?

Пиль долго медлил с ответом: казалось, ему приходится жевать стекло, чтобы выдавить из себя слова.

— Я приехал по просьбе ее величества.

Разумеется. Мельбурн постарался скрыть свою реакцию.

— Она нездорова.

— Полагаю, беспокоиться об этом — прерогатива ее супруга.

Пиль дернулся как от пощечины.

— Принц Альберт умер!

— Правда?

Пиль продолжал свою тираду.

— Она не встает с постели, не желает никого видеть, не желает смотреть на депеши. Право слово, Мельбурн, работа нашего правительства резко встала.

— Вашего правительства.

Пиль скривился. Мельбурн неустанно отметал от себя любую мысль о правительстве и дворце и почти преуспел в этом, практически исчезнув из общественной жизни.

— Неужели вы полагаете, что я бы приехал, будь у меня выбор? Принц-консорт не оставил после себя наследника, и единственное, что стоит между нами и воцарением короля Ганноверского — двадцатилетняя девушка, которая, может статься, выжила из ума.

— И вас так страшит подобная перспектива? Помнится, когда-то вы не возражали против такого положения дел.

— Вам действительно всё равно, Мельбурн?

Вот оно. Пиль одержал верх, потому что знал слабую точку Мельбурна.

Мельбурну было не всё равно.

  
***

В Букингемском дворце на Мельбурна повеяло холодом. Когда он был здесь в последний раз, весь особняк купался в тепле и свете счастья новобрачных. Теперь здесь отовсюду дышало смертью.

В коридоре он встретил герцогиню. Герцогиня одарила его яростным взглядом, вздернула нос кверху и прошла мимо.

Что ж, не всё тут изменилось.

— Баронесса, ее величество вызывали меня.

— Да, еще несколько дней назад. Она в голубом зале.

Мельбурн прошел мимо стоявшего навытяжку лакея.

— Ваше величество.

Виктория подошла к нему, безмолвно протягивая руку, как делала это всегда. Он запечатлел на ней поцелуй, но королева не стала отнимать руку сразу. Мельбурн старался не смотреть ей в глаза, дабы ненароком не углядеть в них ее мыслей, а уж своих мыслей выдавать он не хотел бы вовсе.

Высвободив наконец руку, она подошла к окну. Именно тогда Мельбурн и воспользовался случаем взглянуть на нее. Сколько месяцев прошло? Он пытался убедить себя, что она никак не может быть именно такой красивой, какой он ее помнит, но даже в траурном одеянии…

Траурное платье было на ней в день их первой встречи.

— Ваше величество, позвольте принести мои глубочайшие соболезнования в связи с кончиной принца.

Виктория резко повернула к нему голову, яростно сверкнув голубыми глазами.

— Как вы смеете!

Мельбурн не знал, что сказать. Чем он успел провиниться?

— Простите, мэм, я…

— И это первые ваши слова мне?

Он нахмурился.

— Простите, мэм, я всего лишь думал…

— Вы всего лишь думали, что первые слова, которые я хочу от вас услышать, должны быть о моем покойном муже?

— Но что вы хотели бы от меня услышать?

— Дело не в том, что я хотела бы от вас услышать, дело в том, что вы хотели бы сказать, и я уверена, что вы хотели сказать совсем не то, что сказали.

— Быть может, я не вполне свободен говорить то, что я хочу сказать, мэм.

— Почему бы вам в таком случае не поговорить о грачах?

О да, это предприятие было обречено с самого начала. О чем он только думал, соглашаясь приехать?

— Полагаю, мне следует удалиться, мэм.

— Вы считаете, что я свободна? Свободна сказать, что ощущаю капельку облегчения? Свободна сказать, как ужасно я себя поэтому чувствую, ведь бедный Альберт этого не заслужил. В конце концов, самое большое его преступление состояло в том, что он не вы, и я не исполнила свой долг, и моя страна теперь снова стоит на краю катастрофы.

Она не сводила с него глаз. Секунды тянулись как часы.

— Вы в трауре, мэм.

— Нет, от вас, лорд М, я не желаю это слышать, — перебила его она. — Вы единственный, кто когда-либо принимал меня всерьез.

— Думаю, его королевское высочество принимал вас всерьез.

— Прошу вас. Не будем.

— Я думаю, вы любили его.

— Вероятно, не так сильно, как должна была.

Они молчали. Согласиться или опровергнуть эти слова значило бы слишком близко подойти к той самой теме, которую им нужно было избегать.

— Лорд-камергер хочет, чтобы я утвердила планы организации похорон. — Она взглянула ему в глазаа. — Вы поможете мне?

— Я всегда рад служить вам.

  
***

Уилл направился обратно в гостиницу. Завидев в окне гостиничного ресторана машущую ему Викторию, он свернул к ней. Она приветствовала его поцелуем в губы, привлекая внимание остальных посетителей. Уилл успел уже к этому привыкнуть. Люди думали, что она слишком молода, а он слишком стар.

— Я еще не заказывала. — Она всучила ему меню. — Ну что, устроили тебе на выходе полостной досмотр?

— Не совсем, но мне где-то даже нравится страдать во имя науки.

— Тебе нравится, когда тебя обыскивают в туалете? Ах ты развратник.

— За Мельбурном послал сэр Роберт Пиль.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Из дневника Виктории.

— Ты смотрел ее дневники?

— Так точно, и там — шок и трепет — ни единого слова по поводу ее БДСМ фантазий о Мельбурне… С другой стороны, у нее только что умер муж.

— Дай посмотреть. Пожалуйста…

Женщина за соседним столиком снова посмотрела на них. Она явно ожидала, что Уилл вынет какое-нибудь украшение или пачку купюр, но это была только распечатка страницы из дневника королевы Виктории, которую он и вручил своей донельзя обрадованной девушке.

— У меня и в цифре есть.

— Надо будет посмотреть и бумаги Мельбурна, проверить, что он тогда писал.

— Твоей подруге удалось устроить нам пропуск в Брокет-холл?

Виктория сложила руки на груди.

— Не совсем.

— То есть, нет?

— Я работаю над этим, но мы теперь по крайней мере точно знаем, почему он приехал.

— А ты что думала? Он услышал, что принца подстрелили, и решил: вот он, мой шанс?

— Была у меня такая теория. — Виктория внезапно смолкла и так изменилась в лице, что он встревожился. — Не смотри туда.

— О боже, не Кэрри случаем?

— Нет.

— Хуже?

— Как сказать. — Она улыбнулась. — Профессор Пиль.

Роберта Пиль остановилась у их стола.

— Профессор Лэм. Доктор Кенсингтон. Не ожидала встретить вас тут.

— Что вас так удивляет? Я такой же научный сотрудник Виндзора, как вы.

— А доктор Кенсингтон — нет.

Виктория улыбнулась.

— Пока нет.

— Как там продвигается ваш фильм?

Этой шпилькой она явно надеялась уколоть Викторию побольнее. Профессор Пиль считала написанную ею биографию королевы Виктории II чересчур популистской и недостаточно академичной. Книга попала в списки бестселлеров, Виктория попала на несколько ток-шоу, а потом голливудский продюсер неожиданно предложил ей неприлично крупную сумму за права на экранизацию. Труды Уилла по Мельбурну были золотым стандартом исторической науки, зато Виктория была популярна, и он был за нее безмерно счастлив.

В отличие от Роберты.

— По-прежнему на стадии подготовки к съемкам, — сказала Виктория. — Идут переговоры с Фелисити Джонс, на главную роль. Всё это ужасно увлекательно.

— С кем?

— Фелисити Джонс. «Теория всего».

— Нет, «Теория всего» — это же Стивен Хокинг.

— Нет, она играла в фильме «Теория всего». И «Звездные войны». Она еще играла в «Звездных войнах».

— Я не хожу в кино.

— Да что вы говорите.

— Какими судьбами здесь, Роберта? — встрял Уилл.

— Новое исследование для моей последней работы по принцу Альберту.

— Я-то думала, вы уже написали о нем всё, что только можно, — сказала Виктория.

— А вы? — Роберта повернулась к Уиллу.

Виктория многозначительно взглянула на него.

— Мы с Викторией кое над чем работаем.

— Секрет?

— Да, — сказала Виктория.

— Ну, дайте знать, когда фильм выйдет.

Роберта отошла.

— Ненавижу ее, — прошипела Виктория.

— Да ладно, она вполне себе ничего, ну, просто воображения не хватает человеку.

— И радости… и сострадания… и элементарного человеческого тепла…

— Напомню тебе, что большинство историков сходятся на том, что Альберт и Виктория были в целом счастливы и произвели на свет наследника.

— Что, конечно же, чушь на постном масле.

— Что ты, конечно же, не можешь доказать.

— Что мы, конечно же, докажем.

— Ага, ставя под сомнение законнорожденность королевской семьи. Отличный способ. — Уилл снова взял в руки меню.

— Не понимаю, какое это имеет значение. Ни один отпрыск Альберта не смог бы ничего унаследовать сам по себе. Альберт был на самом деле не ближе к британскому престолу, чем Мельбурн.

— Виктория, всё пройдет гораздо безболезненнее, если ты не будешь тратить время и энергию на то, чего не было на самом деле.

— Кто сказал, что этого не было на самом деле?

Он вздохнул.

— Исторические документы.

— Ну а я говорю, что исторические документы, — насмешливо сказала она, — неточны или по меньшей мене неполны.

— В истории не бывает дымящихся пистолетов.

Она улыбнулась.

— Спорим?

— На что?

— Выбирает тот, кто выигрывает.

— Ты так уверена, что выиграешь?

— А ты, значит, не уверен.

— Хорошо, принимаю твою ставку. Только не дуйся, когда проиграешь.

— А ты не дуйся, когда я выиграю, — широко улыбнулась Виктория, пожимая его руку.

  
***

— Год траура.

Мельбурн поднял на нее глаза. Они обсудили почти все приготовления с лордом-камергером, оставалось только дождаться прибытия остальных гостей. Он остался помочь ей с депешами и обнаружил, как легко оказалось снова погрузиться в политику, пусть это и была политика сэра Роберта Пиля.

— Я должна год носить по нему траур, хотя мы были женаты меньше года.

Мельбурн кивнул.

Она вдруг взглянула на него.

— Вы считаете меня бессердечной?

— Нет, мэм. Тяжело, когда любимый человек умирает, оставив после себя неоконченные дела.

— Вы так же себя чувствовали, когда умерла ваша жена?

— Пожалуй, что да.

— Но Альберт никогда… — Она отвернулась. — Насколько мне известно. Может быть, это и произошло бы в будущем.

— Вы правда так думаете?

— Нет, но от мысли об этом мне становится легче.

— Вы что-нибудь ели, мэм?

Она озадаченно наморщила лоб.

— Лецен приносила мне что-то на подносе утром. Я не сумела доесть.

— Тогда я предлагаю, чтобы вы поели и пораньше легли отдыхать. Утром у вас будет много забот.

— А вы вернетесь утром?

— Да, мэм.

Она улыбнулась. Он поклонился и пятясь вышел.

Обреченное предприятие.


	2. Chapter 2

Архиепископ стоял с торжественным видом перед собравшимися в Вестминстерском аббатстве сановниками и придворными.

— Если кому-то из присутствующих здесь известны какие-либо причины, по которым эти двое не могут сочетаться браком, пусть скажет сейчас или молчит вечно.

Громкий вздох пронесся по собравшимся — премьер-министр отбросил в сторону церемониальный меч.

— Так, пожалуй, я попробую…

— Мельбурн... — Альберт был вне себя.

— Премьер-министр! — воскликнул архиепископ.

— Ну уж нет, не надо теперь вот этого «премьер-министр», вы сами спросили. Во-первых, он немец.

Все согласно зашептались.

— Во-вторых, эти его идиотские усы.

Снова согласный рокот.

— В-третьих и самых главных, он наискучнейший персонаж во всей мировой истории. Некоторые виды морских водорослей живут более разнообразной и увлекательной жизнью, чем он.

Альберт взглянул на брата.

— Эрнст!

— Прости, Альберт, но это веские доводы.

— Ну и ладно, по счастью, Виктория...

Обернувшись к невесте, он обнаружил ее в объятиях лорда Мельбурна.

— Виктория... Виктория... — прошептал он.

— Виктория?

Виктория открыла глаза в своей спальне. Перевернувшись, она увидела сидящего в кресле у окна Уилла.

— Ты опять во сне говорила.

— Серьезно?

— Опять Вестминстерское аббатство, да?

Она не ответила, только улыбнулась, потягиваясь.

— Они хоть до экипажа-то добраться успели на этот раз?

— Не-а, он ее прямо на алтаре завалил. — Она посмотрела на него. — Иди в постель.

— Зачем? — спросил он, переворачивая страницу книги.

— А то ты не знаешь зачем.

— А я знаю?

— Уилл, иди сюда и трахни меня.

Он кивнул.

— Заметьте, не я это предложил.

 

***

— Они приезжают сегодня.

Мельбурн явился во дворец рано утром. Он не хуже, а то и лучше нее знал, кто именно должен прибыть на похороны.

Правда, в отличие от нее, он не ждал приезда гостей так, как ждут палача из Кале.

Они сидели друг напротив друга за ее столом с депешами, и он, как обычно, кратко излагал суть каждой. Она кивала и без энтузиазма подписывала.

— Дядя Леопольд, кузен Эрнст... Отцу Альберта нездоровилось, и врач не рекомендовал ему путешествовать, поэтому Эрнст представляет семью Альберта.

Мельбурн кивнул.

— Понятно.

— Я должна была умереть.

Он весь похолодел.

— Нет, мэм.

— Мы спорили. Он пошел за мной к экипажу, не желая уступать мне! Глупый зануда Альберт! Останься он во дворце, он был бы сейчас здесь.

— Зато не было бы вас, что, я убежден, принц счёл бы неприемлемым. Как и я.

Она встретилась с ним взглядом.

— Почему он любил меня?

— Мэм, вы ступаете сейчас на опасный путь...

— Ах, лорд М, не нужно этой снисходительности. — В ее голосе не было гнева, только усталость. — Я много думала об этом. Я почти не слушала его, не интересовалась ничем из того, что интересовало его...

— Супругам необязательно разделять все свои увлечения. Спросите хоть леди Портман.

— Я оспаривала каждое его слово…

Он хмыкнул.

— Опять же, спросите леди Портман.

— Я не делала для него ничего. Он хотел, чтобы я отослала от себя Лецен, а я сказала, что он сошёл с ума.

Этого Мельбурн не ожидал.

— Он просил вас избавиться от баронессы?

Она взглянула на него.

— Он считал, что мы с ней слишком близки. А вы разве не просили бы того же?

Он вздохнул. Именно от таких гипотетических сценариев ему нужно держаться подальше. Нет, будь он ее мужем, он скорее всего позволял бы ей все, чего ей хотелось, делал бы все, что она пожелала бы. Баронесса, если хотела, могла бы хоть в лицо ему плевать каждое утро.

— Нет, баронесса самый давний ваш друг. Я бы не стал просить вас об этом, думай я даже, что она меня презирает... а я уверен, она меня действительно презирает.

— Вы считаете, я должна помириться с _mama_? Альберт считал, что я должна помириться с ней.

— Вы этого желаете?

Она фыркнула.

— Вот еще.

— Так и не миритесь.

Она встала и прошлась по комнате, ломая руки. Он продолжал наблюдать за ней.

— О чем вы повздорили?

— Что? — вопрос, казалось, поразил ее.

— В тот день, когда принца...

Она взволнованно подошла к нему. Ей никогда не удавалось скрывать свои эмоции.

— Как поживают грачи? — выпалила она.

— Грачи?

— Брокет-холл? Оранжереи?

— Оранжереи закрыты.

— Что? Зачем вы это сделали, лорд М? Как вы могли?

— Мне казалось, от них было крайне мало проку, мэм.

— Мне нравились ваши цветы.

— Я знаю, мэм.

— Вы должны снова открыть их.

Дверь отворилась, впуская Лецен.

— Они подъезжают, ваше величество.

 

***

— Я люблю тебя.

Она поцеловала его, еще дрожа от наслаждения.

— Я люблю тебя.

Уилл так любил в ней это: ее страсть не угасала, хотя он не понимал почему. Они были вместе практически с того самого момента, когда он вернулся в Оксфорд из творческого отпуска и встретил блестящую студентку, заканчивающую докторантуру. Сама судьба свела их вместе — он был специалистом по той же эпохе, на которой хотела специализироваться она. Как большинство романов между преподавателем и студенткой, их отношения не афишировались, но и тайной не были. Да и потом, Виктория ведь не была юной трепетной первокурсницей, ей было двадцать пять. «Королева Виктория была моложе, когда выходила замуж во второй раз», — говаривала она.

Она, воплощённая страсть, ворвалась в его жизнь в то время, когда он почти успел уже напрочь позабыть о существовании страсти. Ее ещё приводило в волнение то, что когда-то — он помнил — волновало его, то, чего никогда не понимала его жена.

На время насытившись, Виктория проследовала за Уиллом на кухню, где он начал возиться с завтраком.

— Из-за тебя мы теперь отстаем.

Она фыркнула.

— От чего? От нашего плотного графика?

— В творческом отпуске нужно быть настороже: засмотришься на какое-нибудь ток-шоу и не успеешь оглянуться, как месяц пролетел, а ничего не сделано.

— Да ладно, всем нужна время от времени передышка.

Она села за стол, наблюдая за его манипуляциями у плиты.

— Я тут подумал… насчет твоего кабинета.

— Что такое с моим кабинетом?

— Я просто подумал, мы могли бы обосноваться там, поставить стол, доску, всё такое.

— Что?

— Я просто хочу поддерживать материалы в порядке.

— А что твой кабинет?

— Ты же видела мой кабинет, — коротко рассмеялся он.

— Ну и с какой стати это я должна остаться без своего? — ее голос звучал все выше.

— Ты им всё равно не пользуешься.

— Я собиралась!

— Когда?

— Почему нельзя продолжать работать в гостиной?

— Не понимаю, почему бы не воспользоваться твоим кабинетом.

— Потому что я не хочу! — рявкнула она

— Ладно, — вздохнул он

На кухне ненадолго тишина.

— Слушай, я тут думала о похоронах.

— Ты знаешь что-то, чего не знаю я?

— О похоронах Альберта! — раздосадованно воскликнула она. — Пока ты копался в Королевском архиве, я посмотрела все материалы о похоронах, и нигде не упоминается, что лорд М вернулся ко двору и присутствовал, но он ведь точно должен был.

— Не знаю.

— Ну должен был. Не думаю, что он оставил бы её одну справляться со всем этим.

— Разве что он счёл — и справедливо, кстати говоря, — что это может вызвать скандал.

— Он присутствовал на освящении мавзолея.

— Это другое дело. Тогда она должна была быть беременна.

— Ну да, потому что он не позволил бы матери своего ребенка отправиться освящать место упокоения ее покойного супруга.

— Не матери своего ребенка.

— Это мы еще посмотрим.

Он сделал глубокий вдох.

— В дневниках Эммы Портман ничего?

— А! — Виктория рванула в соседнюю комнату. — Благослови тебя Господь, Эмма Портман, славная летописица сплетен, чьи сыновья были слишком глупы, чтобы понять всю ценность рассказов очевидца.

 

***

— Как она вам показалась?

Эмма посмотрел на леди Энглси, а затем оглянулась назад.

— По-моему, она лучше выглядит, — сказала Эмили.

— Да, гораздо лучше, — согласилась Эмма.

Мельбурн вздохнул. Он добровольно сел в четвертый экипаж направлявшейся к Фрогмору процессии. Ради Виктории. Впрочем, сейчас он только о ней и думал. Его обеспокоило то, что к королеве присоединилась герцогиня Кентская, но успокоило то, что там же находились Лецен и Эрнст.

Но то, как она смотрела на него... Нелегко пришлось еще на похоронах. Конечно, его присутствие ожидалось в любом случае, но он опять по собственной инициативе уселся подальше, рядом с сестрой и зятем.

Прошло немного времени. Он взглянул на Эмму. Леди Энглси дремала.

— Какие между ними были отношения?

— Уильям! — возмущенно воскликнула Эмма

— Что ж, это тоже ответ.

— Я ничего не сказала.

— Не сказала, но будь у них всё хорошо, ты так и ответила бы.

— Медовый месяц закончился. Обычное дело, только и всего.

Он фыркнул.

— Вот что бывает, когда женят детей.

— Они были не дети.

— Я был старше, когда женился, и уж точно не представлял, что делаю.

— Ты ведь знаешь, как это бывает, Уильям. Влюбленные думают, что их безумная страсть будет жить вечно, но это невозможно. — Эмма перевела дух. — А ещё, мне кажется, он начал понимать, что не может контролировать ее настолько, насколько ему хотелось бы.

— Менее тщеславный человек на его месте и не стремился бы к этому.

— Менее тщеславный?

— Именно.

Эмма ждала, чтобы он закончил мысль, которую он не собирался произносить вслух.

У Альберта была Виктория. Чего еще мог он желать?

 

***

Мельбурн смотрел на нее с дорожки ведущей к погосту. У временной могилы Альберта состоялась погребальная служба. Королева удивила его, заявив, что намерена воздвигнуть для принца мавзолей, но тут, решил он, сгодится что угодно, что может облегчить ее горе.

Дождь лил всё сильнее, и королева отослала всех фрейлин к каретам, велев им возвращаться в замок.

— Она так страдает.

Только тогда Мельбурн заметил, что рядом с ним стоит король Бельгии.

— Да.

Они постояли в молчании еще немного.

— Нужно послать за ней кого-нибудь. Она простоит под дождем весь день, если ей не помешать... — Мельбурн повернулся, оглядываясь в поисках подходящей кандидатуры.

— Ступайте сами, Мельбурн, — произнес Леопольд тоном, не терпящим возражений.

— Нет, сэр, я...

Но Леопольд был уже на полпути к собственному экипажу. Мельбурн вздохнул и зашагал по дорожке.

— Ваше величество...

Она не шелохнулась.

— Мэм?

Он вздохнул.

— Виктория?

Она подняла на него глаза.

— Лорд М?

— Не стоит стоять под дождем, мэм. Если вы заболеете, это никому не поможет.

Она покачала головой.

— Я заслуживаю болезни.

— Нет, не заслуживаете, мэм, и я убежден, что принц этого не хотел бы…

— В том-то и дело, лорд М! Он теперь вообще ничего не хочет, и всё из-за меня!

Дав ей время отойти после этой вспышки, он опять попытался вразумить ее.

— Да, вы повздорили, это случается между супругами…

— Я сказала ему, что люблю вас!

Мельбурн застыл, как громом пораженный.

— Я не хотела. Он всё разглагольствовал о чем-то, а потом вдруг сказал: «Если бы это говорил лорд Мельбурн, вы бы слушали?» А я ответила: «Если бы это говорил лорд Мельбурн, это было бы интересно».

Она покачала головой.

— А я ведь думала, что у меня хорошо получается, думала, что я почти забыла вас.

— Всего лишь ссора, мэм. Слышали бы вы, что мне порой заявляла моя жена…

— Жена, которая вас не заслуживала?

— Я бы не рубил так сплеча…

— А я рублю, за вас. — Она снова покачала головой. — Он спросил, люблю ли я вас всё еще...

— Ему не следовало это спрашивать.

— Вы считаете, что проблема именно в этом? В том, что Альберт не должен был спрашивать? Не в том, что я должна была солгать в ответ? А еще лучше…

— У вас много талантов, но лгать вы не умеете, мэм. Он не должен был просить вас солгать.

— А вы никогда не спрашивали свою жену, любит ли она по-прежнему лорда Байрона?

— Ни в коем случае. Я знал ответ заранее.

Виктория безрадостно рассмеялась.

— Думаете, и Альберт знал ответ заранее?

— Вы были ему неверны?

— Конечно же нет!

— То-то. Желания желаниями, а долг долгом. Какими бы ни были ваши желания, вы были с Альбертом, и я знаю вас, мэм — вы бы ни за что не были с ним только из чувства долга.

Он предложил ей руку.

— А теперь, мэм, пожалуйста, позвольте сопроводить вас в замок.

Она взяла его под руку, и он забрал у нее зонт, накрывая их обоих.

— Вы совсем не писали мне, лорд М.

— Я решил, что так будет проще, мэм.

— Проще не было.

— Это верно, мэм.

 

***

— Ну и?

Уилл вернул Виктории ее копию дневника леди Портман.

— Не сказал бы, что это неопровержимое доказательство, но да, это показывает, что он о ней думал.

— Дай мне время, я всё докажу, — взъерошилась она и отвернулась.

— Слушай, насчет твоего кабинета… извини.

Виктория развернулась обратно.

— Серьезно?

— Это была не более чем просто идея, я не хотел тебя расстраивать. Половина дома твоя, и если тебе нужна лишняя пустая комната… — Он пожал плечами.

— Не нужна мне лишняя пустая комната… — пробормотала она.

— А?

— Ничего. Не обращай внимания.

Она свернулась клубочком на диване рядом с ним.

— Всё нормально?

Виктория улыбнулась.

— Всё будет прекрасно.

— Как только получится сделать ДНК-тест королевы Англии?

Она фыркнула.

— И с чем мне сверять ее ДНК? Ты же знаешь мамулю лорда М…

— Тогда бери других потомков лорда Эгремонта.

— Ты уверен, что отцом Мельбурна был лорд Эгремонт?

— Ты портреты видела?

Он сунул ей лежавший на диванной подушке айпад.

— Ага, это точно его папочка… — протянула Виктория, тыча в экран.

— Ты что делаешь? — спросил Уилл.

Она вручила ему планшет. С экрана на него смотрел портрет королевы Виктории II в пожилом возрасте, и он понял, к чему ведет Виктория.

— Поверить не могу, что ты не замечал, как она похожа на лорда Эгремонта*.

— Соглашусь… — Уилл посмотрел на нее. — Но это еще не дымящийся пистолет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Нет, серьезно: погуглите на предмет портретов лорда Мельбурна и лорда Эгремонта...


	3. Chapter 3

Дождь лил с самого их возвращения из Фрогмора.

Фрейлины остались ужинать — остались и Пиль с Мельбурном. _Mama_ отправилась почивать пораньше, сославшись на недомогание. В конце концов, она только что похоронила любимого ребенка.

Виктория предпочла бы обойтись без жалостливых взглядов.

Только Мельбурн не смотрел на нее так, будто она вот-вот сломается, и только одного для него она хотела сломаться.

Она ждала, стоя рядом с ним в вестибюле — двери были открыты, и она видела, как бушует снаружи буря. Почему-то никак не вели лошадей. Сэра Роберта провожали целую вечность, а теперь трудности были с экипажем Мельбурна.

— Вам стоит отдохнуть, мэм, — сказал Мельбурн. — День был тяжелый.

— Тяжело каждый день.

— Так может порой показаться.

Виктория подняла глаза, когда от дверей вернулась Лецен.

— В чем дело?

— Похоже, мы не можем вызвать экипаж лорда Мельбурна. И любой другой экипаж.

— Почему? — спросил Мельбурн.

Вошел промокший до нитки Пиль.

— Улицы затоплены, мне пришлось вернуться. Прошу прощения, мэм, что посягаю на ваше гостеприимство.

— Глупости, сэр Роберт. Вы должны заночевать. И вы, лорд Мельбурн.

— Как можно, мэм…

— Не спорьте, Мельбурн. Мы тут застряли.

— Для них ведь найдутся покои, Лецен?

Пожелав друг другу доброй ночи, они расстались. Лецен повела мужчин в направлении южного крыла. Виктория отправилась в свои покои, где Скерретт подготовила ее ко сну.

— Что-нибудь еще, мэм?

— Ты знаешь, в каких покоях ночует лорд Мельбурн?

Во взгляде Скерретт скользнуло невольное удивление.

— Я лишь беспокоюсь, как бы Лецен не разместила его в какой-нибудь ужасной каморке.

— Ганноверские апартаменты, мэм. Кажется, я слышала, как об этом говорил мистер Пендж.

— Какое облегчение. Там совсем не ужасно, правда ведь?

— Нет, мэм.

— Благодарю, Скерретт. На сегодня это всё.

***

— Семь фунтов.

Уилл снял с лица подушку. Виктория стояла рядом с кроватью.

— Который час? — спросил он.

— Шесть.

В комнату вовсю светило солнце.

— Надо бы повесить светонепроницаемые шторы. Ты вообще спала?

— Да, пару часов.

— Я понимаю, что это твой первый творческий отпуск, но весь смысл его в том, чтобы спать допоздна, а не бодрствовать в шесть утра.

— Ха-ха, а я-то думала, что весь смысл его в том, чтобы проводить исторические изыскания с перерывами на секс.

— И это тоже. — Он подложил подушку, накрывавшую его глаза, под голову. — В каком смысле — семь фунтов?

— Семь фунтов и две унции, если точно. — Она забралась на кровать с книжкой в руке и уселась на Уилла верхом. — В дневнике герцогини Сазерлендской говорится, что именно столько весила принцесса Регина при рождении — ровно через девять месяцев после смерти Альберта.

— К чему ты клонишь?

— Не кажется ли тебе, что для переношенного ребенка это недобор веса?

— Дети при рождении тогда весили меньше.

— Я проверила, это вес ниже среднего, принимая во внимания факторы вроде доступности питания для матери. Поправь меня, если я ошибаюсь, но у королев Англии ведь обычно не бывает проблем с доступностью питания, так? Особенно у известных сладкоежек, а?

— Потребление алкоголя, пожалуй, не помогало. — Он положил руки ей на бедра. — Так, это мой свитер, и ты что, без трусов?

— Конечно. В общем, я произвела кое-какие расчеты…

— О Господи…

— Скажем, Альберт все-таки расстарался… скажем, он умер через две недели после последнего менструального цикла Виктории…

— Может, сначала кофе?

— Скажем, это было первое июля, что дает нам дату родов седьмое апреля. А если первым днем ее последних месячных было первое августа, тогда дата родов — восьмое мая, что вообще-то очень удобное время для беременности, если подумать, потому что лето выпадает вообще, но после рождения ребенка тогда придется пропустить отпуск, да? Разве что взять ребенка с собой, но честно говоря, я бы не стала…

— А, ты уже пила кофе, да?

— У Гарриет Сазерленд было одиннадцать детей. У Эммы Портман шесть. Ты правда думаешь, что они просто решили, что у королевы родился переношенный ребенок с недовесом?

— Но они нигде об этом не писали?

— Нет. Однако, однажды вечером в августе была такая ужасная погода, что гостям после ужина пришлось заночевать во дворце.

— Всем гостям?

— Помнишь Сирила? Ну, я с ним еще в универе училась. Он историк-метеоролог. По его словам, Гарриет имела в виду Великую бурю 1840 года. Тогда улицы затопило.

Уилл нахмурился.

— Ты разбудила его, чтобы поговорить о том, какая была погода в 1840 году?

— Уильям!

— Прости, я никак не могу сосредоточиться — сначала ты говоришь о менструальных циклах, потом оказывается, что на тебе нет трусов, потом ты переходишь к погоде, а я еще даже кофе не выпил.

— Сэр Роберт Пиль тоже был тогда во дворце, он наверняка об этом писал.

— Как бы то ни было, его вряд ли позвали держать свечку. Сомневаюсь, что Мельбурн был настолько извращенцем.

— Интересно, писал ли об этом сэр Роберт…

Он вздохнул.

— Ну, наверное, можно проверить в архивах Палаты…

— Нет, его личные документы в архивах в Уилтшире. — Она вскочила. — Я подумала и решила, надо ехать на машине.

***

Виктория лежала, вперив взгляд в потолок так долго, что узоры на нем, пожалуй, навечно впечатались в сетчатку ее глаз.

Ничего другого не оставалось.

Она должна была пойти к нему.

Надев халат, она прокралась на цыпочках мимо Дэша. Что бы придумать в свое оправдание, если ее обнаружат в коридоре?

Всё так же на цыпочках Виктория вошла в комнату, стараясь не издавать ни звука. Лорд М спал в кровати, и она подумала, каким расслабленным он кажется и даже еще более красивым без этой тревоги на лице, всюду сопровождающей его, пока он бодрствует. Как же ей хотелось всегда видеть его таким. Она залезла на перину, слегка просевшую под ее малым весом, провела указательным пальцем по его лицу, ощупывая каждую несовершенную деталь, делавшую его ее лордом М.

Он засопел и резко открыл глаза.

— Ваше величество…

— Ш-ш-ш…

Она дала ему время прочистить горло и взять себя в руки.

— Ваше величество, — прошептал он.

— Да, лорд М?

— Что вы здесь делаете, мэм?

— Мне не спалось.

— Вероятно, баронесса или одна из ваших дам…

— Мне нужны были не они. Мне нужны были вы.

— Я должен отвести вас обратно в ваши покои, мэм.

— Но я уже здесь.

Они лежали в молчании. Столько времени за эти годы они провели наедине, но в этот раз что-то изменилось, и оба они это понимали.

Он вздохнул.

— Мэм, сколько раз я должен собираться с силами и отсылать вас от себя?

— Больше ни разу, лорд М. Больше ни разу.

Она склонилась к нему, сначала лишь легонько коснувшись его губ своими. Она чувствовала, как он заставляет себя отстраниться — а этого ей не хотелось. Она оперлась о перину, крепче прижимаясь к его губам, пока не ощутила, что его рука притягивает ее ближе.

— Велите мне остановиться.

Тогда она осознала вдруг, чего у него просит. Покидая свою опочивальню — даже забираясь в его кровать, она этого еще не понимала, зато поняла теперь.

Виктория покачала головой.

— Никогда.

Он поцеловал ее, и пути назад уже не было.

***

Уилл вел машину. Виктория возилась с радио.

— Ты обещала, что выберешь какую-нибудь одну станцию.

— Я и выбираю.

_— С вами «Час истории», и мы продолжаем серию передач в преддверии стовосьмидесятилетней годовщины восшествия на престол королевы Виктории I, ознаменовавшего начало викторианской эпохи…_

Виктория перевела взгляд на Уилла.

— Так, мы с тобой вроде не на радио. Кого они позвали?

_— Мы исследуем различные эпизоды викторианской истории. На прошлой неделе мы говорили о недолговременной помолвке молодой Виктории II…_

Виктория опять посмотрела на Уилла.

— И почему меня не пригласили? Или тебя?

— _На этой неделе мы поговорим о королеве Виктории IV и о событии, которому предстояло изменить Ганноверскую династию — о войне с Германией…_

— Очень надеюсь, что это не Роберта…

— Знаешь, мы с тобой ведь не единственные два историка на свете.

_— И в этом нам поможет профессор Флора Гастингс, старший преподаватель Сент-Эндрюсского университета…_

Виктория вздохнула.

— Молодец Флора, — сказал Уилл.

_— Итак, профессор Гастингс, дайте, пожалуйста, нашим слушателям некоторое представление о Виктории IV._

_— Что ж, во-первых, она была первой правнучкой Виктории I, далее, вспомним знаменитый портрет четырех Викторий, и, конечно, ее непростой, совсем как у прабабушки, путь к престолу._

— Да у нее брат был гей! — воскликнула Виктория.

— Не доказано, — заметил Уилл.

 _— Да-да, она пережила трех братьев, —_ продолжал ведущий _, — и отречение принца Уэльского. Некоторые историки предполагают, что причиной отречения была его гомосексуальность. Что вы на это скажете?_

_— Ну, есть среди историков любители реткона…_

— Реткона! — снова не выдержала Виктория. — Реткона!

_— Но мы-то знаем, конечно, что причиной было слабое здоровье принца._

— Он любил заниматься сексом с мужчинами! — Виктория вытащила мобильный

— Ты что делаешь?

— Звоню в студию.

— Они не принимают звонки от слушателей, это даже не прямой эфир.

_— А теперь расскажите нам, пожалуйста, о выборе названия для новой королевской резиденции — Мельбурн._

_— Да, любопытный выбор, не правда ли? В конце концов, Мельбурн едва ли был примечательным премьер-министром…_

— Чего? — возмутился Уилл.

Флора продолжала:

_— За ним не числится великих политических достижений, да и в целом он не вел никакой особенной политики, не решал международных кризисов, в общем, был весьма посредственным политиком…_

— Посредственным?

— Задело, да? — заметила Виктория. — А когда она пыталась выдать голубого принца за больного, тебя это так не волновало…

— Имя сэра Роберт Пиля вон связано с хлебными законами, и что ему это дало?

— Поворот, — сказала Виктория.

— Что?

— Исторический центр Уилтшира и Суиндона, следующий поворот.

Он проворчал:

— Ну и хорошо. Не знаю, сколько ещё я бы выдержал эту хренотень…

— Ну да, ну да…

— Нет, серьезно, посредственный политик? Он был премьер-министром!

_— Правда ли, что Виктория IV осталась недовольна поездкой в родовое поместье своих предков в Саксен-Кобург-Готе? Речь о поездке, которую она совершила до войны, разумеется…_

— Наверное, потому, что это был дом не ее предков, — сказала Виктория.

***

Это явь.

Он и Виктория

Вместе.

Это не просто явь, это единственное, что есть настоящего. Всё это время он умирал без нее.

Конечно, он понимал, что это огромная ошибка, но он размышлял так — если его разуму вообще можно было доверять в тот миг, когда ее руки скользили по его груди — за свою жизнь он совершил столько ошибок, что одной больше, одной меньше, неважно.

И ей-богу, он доставит ей удовольствие.

Он приподнял ее, стягивая с нее ночную рубашку, что ее, кажется, шокировало. Неужели принц не… он постарался отвлечься от мыслей о пристрастиях Альберта, потому что эти мысли мешали эффективному достижению его целей… но если принц этого не делал, то он определенно был глупец — оставлять закрытой столько кремово-белой упругой кожи. Он прижался ртом к ее груди и услышал стон, сорвавшийся с ее губ. Переключив внимание на другую грудь, он понял по ее взгляду: нет, и этого принц не делал, но услышал вместо возражений новые стоны удовольствия, когда прикусил зубами один сосок, перекатывая между пальцев другой.

Она была восхитительна, когда стонала. Стонала для него. Стонала от наслаждения, которое он ей дарил. От груди его губы поднялись с ключице, а рука опустилась к ее естеству. От его изысканий ее глаза широко распахнулись, и она вся застыла.

— Не боритесь, поддайтесь, — прошептал он, осыпая ее плечи поцелуями.

Ее руки стискивали его плечи, пока она сопротивлялась захлестывающей ее волне, но еще одно умелое касание его пальцев, и она вонзила ногти в его руки и рассыпалась, дрожа, задыхаясь, и наконец медленно открыла глаза.

— Лорд М.

Он поцеловал ее снова.

— Лорд М, пожалуйста. — У нее было такое чувство, будто они балансируют на грани, и если сейчас не случится того, что должно случиться, то момент будет безнадежно упущен.

И он ласкал ее лицо, целовал ее, погружаясь в нее снова и снова.

***

Архивы мало отличались от всех прочих мелких исторических центров, которые им доводилось посещать. Тут тоже сновали радостные местные историки, довольные возможностью похвастать своими коллекциями. В данном случае, похвастать они могли личными бумагами сэра Роберта Пиля и его перепиской с семьей. Их посадили в небольшой комнатке в окружении стеклянных стен, вокруг которых водили группу школьников.

Виктория пробежалась глазами по очередному письму.

— Клянусь, скучнее людей мне еще не попадалось. То есть, за исключением Альберта. А ты как, нашел?

— Когда найду, непременно тебе сообщу.

Появился архивариус.

— Профессор Лэм, я нашел письмо за нужной вам датой.

— Спасибо, — сказал Уилл, беря папку и развязывая ленточку.

Виктория бросила на него вопросительный взгляд.

— Следующий после бури день, — пояснил он. — Письмо зятю. Ты бы позвонила своему приятелю Сирилу, тут пять абзацев про погоду.

— О чем он пишет-то?

Уилл покачал головой и начал читать вслух:

— «К тому времени, как подали пудинг, улицы оказались затоплены, и мой экипаж не сумел выехать. Ее Величество великодушно пригласила нас заночевать во дворце. Она и ее дамы удалились, и я был вынужден беседовать с Мельбурном по пути в южный коридор».

— А дальше?

— «Это было тем утомительнее, что нас разместили в смежных покоях. Я пожелал ему доброй ночи, а посреди ночи был разбужен бурей…» — Уилл скорчил кислую рожу.

— Что? — заволновалась Виктория. — Что там такое?

Уилл мотнул головой.

— Нет, там что-то было. Что?.

— «Звуки были похожи на стоны мучающейся от боли женщины…»

Лицо Виктории засияло.

— О-хо-хо, я сильно сомневаюсь, что эта женщина мучилась от боли.

— Там еще кое-что.

— Еще кое-что?

Вздохнув, Уилл продолжил:

— «Я такого ветра не слыхивал никогда в жизни. Стоны прекращались, и едва стоило мне задремать, как они возобновлялись опять. А однажды я даже слышал, могу поклясться, как в соседней комнате трясется мебель и о мою стену чуть ли не стучало что-то».

— Браво, лорд М!

— И еще кое-что.

У Виктории разве что голова не кружилась от ликования.

— И еще кое-что?

— «На следующее утро я спросил Мельбурна о ночном шуме, и он ответил, что ничего не слышал и что у меня, вероятно, разыгралось воображение».

— Божечки мой… — Виктория перегнулась через стол. — А еще? Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, скажи мне, что там написано, что королева на следующее утро прямо ходить не могла, например.

— И это тоже не дымящийся пистолет.

— Да ладно тебе!

— Мы едва ли может опубликовать такое на основе инсинуаций.

— Всё совпадает — время, письмо, ночевка…

— И всё это косвенные улики.

— Ну ладно, не дымящийся пистолет, — сказала Виктория. — Но думаю, мы точно нашли убийцу с пистолетом.

— Хорошо.

— А на полу мертвое тело.

— Он мог быть с другой женщиной…

— Ну и с кем? Какие у нас другие подозреваемые?

Уилл почесал лоб.

— Не знаю. Всё, что у нас есть — что Роберт Пиль слышал, как стонет какая-то женщина, и что Мельбурн об этом соврал.

— И ребенок, рожденный следующей весной.

— Ну да, и ребенок…

***

Поцеловав ее снова, Мельбурн откатился на свою сторону кровати и попытался перевести дух. Виктория прильнула к нему, все еще дрожа сама.

Кончик ее пальца скользил вверх-вниз по его руки. Никаких странных и неловких чувств. Совсем не как в первую ночь с Альбертом.

— Вы… — начал он, силясь прийти в себя, — вы хорошо себя чувствуете, мэм?

Она улыбнулась.

— Я нахожу, что мне гораздо лучше, чем просто хорошо, лорд М. А вы?

— Чрезвычайно хорошо.

Они лежали, слушая лишь перестук дождя.

— Вам нужно вернуться в свои покои.

Она взглянула на него, и он медленно встретил ее взгляд.

— Но я еще не закончила.

— Что ж, если вашему величеству угодно будет остаться…

— Мне угодно.

— В таком случае я попытаюсь сделать ваше присутствие как можно более приятным.

Виктория вскарабкалась на него сверху. Его пальцы зарылись в ее волосы, и она устроилась удобнее.

— Думаю, я отвечу вам тем же, лорд М.


	4. Chapter 4

Уилл смотрел на нависающую над ним Викторию, почти впадая в беспамятство: та усердно скакала на нем, вцепившись в металлическую раму кровати.

Она опередила его, со стоном обмякая. Схватив ее за бедра, Уилл судорожно толкнулся в нее и тоже расслабленно откинулся на подушку.

Чуть погодя она пристроилась у него под боком, потянулась за поцелуем.

— Кто у нас лучший специалист по Виктории IV? — спросила она, лениво теребя поросль волос на его груди.

Уиллу понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы кровь прилила обратно к мозгу.

— Что, сейчас?

— Ага. Сейчас.

Он перевел дух.

— Зачем тебе?

— Мельбурнская династия.

— А что с ней?

— Почему Мельбурнская династия? Во время Первой мировой название не сменили…

— В Первой мировой мы участвовали всего год, могли бы и не участвовать вовсе, не выставь нас американцы нас в неприглядном свете…

— Ей не нравился Кобург…

— И?

— Принцесса Регина ни разу не была в Кобурге. Ты знаешь почему?

— Я предполагал. Может быть, потому, что стоило ей только попасть туда, как король Леопольд или ее дед немедленно попытались бы свести ее с одним из кузенов.

— Но что если причина была другая?

— Теоретически это возможно.

— Ну так кто у нас лучший специалист по Виктории IV?

Он повернулся к ней лицом.

— Ты и сама знаешь, кто у нас лучший специалист по Виктории IV.

Виктория вздохнула.

— Любой другой сойдет.

— Мы поездом едем в Сент-Эндрюс или на машине?

Она наморщила нос.

— Целый день трястись в машине, чтобы Флора Гастингс выставила меня идиоткой…

 

 

***

— Виктория… — услышала она нежный шепот прямо у уха. — Виктория.

Распахнув ресницы, она поняла, что ей ничего не приснилось — она действительно была тут с лордом М.

Королева улыбнулась.

— Доброе утро.

Он улыбнулся в ответ своей привычной теплой улыбкой.

— Доброе утро.

Она приподнялась, чтобы поцеловать его. Он не возражал, однако быстро оторвался от ее губ.

— Уже семь.

— Что? Неужели! — Виктория бросила взгляд на окно. — Не может быть. Еще темно.

— Буря…

Со стоном она огляделась в поисках своей ночной рубашки. Она подумала было остаться, пусть найдут ее здесь, пусть. Альберта больше нет, какое это может иметь значение? Другие наверняка виновны были и в большем.

Словно прочтя ее мысли, Мельбурн взял ее за руку.

— Я бы не стал будить вас, если бы вам не нужно было уходить.

— А я не уходила бы, если бы…

Он поцеловал ее снова.

Прежде чем выпустить ее из комнаты, лорд М проверил коридор. Она быстро выскочила из двери, надеясь не наткнуться на мать в этой части дворца. Что могла бы она придумать в свое оправдание? Она уловила собственное отражение в зеркале. Выглядела Виктория…

Истерзанной. Вот именно — истерзанной. Она улыбнулась, едва не смеясь над своим видом.

И вдруг заметила в зеркале еще одну фигуру. Доктор фон Стокмар.

Барон поклонился.

— Ваше величество.

— Я гуляла!

— Да, мэм.

— Это полезно. И мне нужно было подумать.

Лорд М был прав. Лгунья из нее прескверная.

— Что вы здесь делаете? Я думала, что вы еще не вернулись во дворец. Я думала, что вы во Фрогморе, с королем Бельгии и принцем Эрнстом.

— Я возвратился вчера, ваше величество. В отдельном экипаже, разумеется.

— Но вас не было на ужине.

Барон скорбно покачал головой.

— Я слишком дурно себя чувствовал и не мог есть, ваше величество.

Ну конечно же. Все так горевали по Альберту, а Виктория, видимо, не способна была горевать хотя бы вровень со всеми. Видимо, для того, чтобы сравниться с ними в скорби, ей придется раскопать его могилу и самой броситься в сырую землю.

— Когда вы возвращаетесь в Кобург?

— Я полагал, что могу помочь вашему величеству…

— Неужели? В каких же вопросах мне требуется ваша помощь?

Доктор подошел ближе.

— Я прошу прощения, ваше величество, но ваш супруг всегда с недоверием относился к влиянию, оказываемому на вас лордом Мельбурном, и теперь, когда лорд Мельбурн вернулся…

— Вы осмеливаетесь ставить под сомнение преданность мне лорда Мельбурна? — Если бы ее щеки уже не были красны от смущения, они бы вскоре запылали от гнева.

— Нет, я всего лишь передаю вам пожелания принца Альберта…

— Разве это ваше дело, доктор фон Стокмар?

— Я лишь хочу…

— Мне не нужна защита от лорда Мельбурна, а если бы и нужна была, то я безусловно искала бы ее не у вас.

С отчаянно колотящимся сердцем и стучащей в ушах кровью она кое-как добралась до своих покоев. Да как он смеет! И как смел Альберт обсуждать ее возможные чувства к лорду М или отсутствие таковых за ее спиной, да еще и со слугой ее дяди. В своих покоях она обнаружила весьма растерянных миссис Дженкинс и Скерретт. Камеристки присели, приветствуя королеву.

— Сегодня темно-синее, пожалуй.

Дженкинс посмотрела на черную ткань платья, которое держала в руках.

— Синее, мэм?

Ах да, она ведь по-прежнему вдова.

— Нет, разумеется, черное…

 

 

***

Уилл и Виктория ждали Флору в студенческой кофейне. Посетителей было негусто: уже начались летние каникулы. Сент-Эндрюсский университет походил на заброшенный улей. В дверях показалась вечно жизнерадостная блондинка.

— Уилл!

— Флора, как поживаешь?

Закончив с обменом приветствиями, они уселись за столик к Виктории.

— Виктория, как дела?

— Хорошо. Дела хорошо.

Уилл взглянул на Флору.

— Ну, как проводишь лето?

— А, да как обычно. Готовимся принять очередную шайку первокурсников.

— А мы с Викторией в творческом отпуске и работаем над книгой о Мельбурне и Виктории.

Флора улыбнулась.

— Роберта говорила, что видела вас в Виндзоре.

— При чем тут она? — спросила Виктория.

— У нее сложилось впечатление, что вы работаете над чем-то крайне секретным, вот она и поинтересовалась, не в курсе ли я, над чем именно.

— А ты что сказала? — спросил Уилл.

Флора покачала головой.

— Что вы оба талантливые ученые, и число тем, которым вы могли посвятить свое время, безмерно.

— И часто вы с Робертой общаетесь? — встряла Виктория.

— Она пишет новую статью о влиянии принца Альберта на королеву Викторию.

— А оно было, это влияние? — хмыкнул Уилл.

— Ну, я высказала предположение, что принцесса Регина обучалась в Германии в раннем детстве и писала письма своему дяде, но больше вроде бы ничего не было. — Флора перевела взгляд на Викторию. — Меня весьма удивило, что она не спросила тебя.

— Меня?

— Почему бы и нет? Я читала твою книгу. Крайне основательная биография. Ты ведь наверняка знаешь, много ли она думала об Альберте?

— Не много, — ответила Виктория. — В ее дневниках об этом ни слова.

— Мы слышали тебя на «Часе истории», — заметил Уилл.

Флора улыбнулась.

— Мельбурн, да?

— Ты сказала «посредственный».

— У него не было идеологии как таковой.

— Да, но к идеологии или все-таки к политике имеет отношение работа политика?

— Некоторые утверждают, что это одно и то же.

— А вот лорд Мельбурн такого утверждать не стал бы.

— Мельбурнская династия, — перебила их Виктория. — Ты знаешь, почему Виктория IV так решила?

— Тебе прекрасно известно, что антинемецкие настроения были тогда довольно сильны.

— Да, но что произошло во время ее поездки в Кобург?

— А это уже отдельная история, — сказала Флора.

 

 

***

— Нет, говорю же, Пиль, я ничего не слышал.

— Не могли вы ничего не слышать!

Мельбурн взял тарелку и сел за стол. Прочие гости начали уже собираться к завтраку.

— А я вам повторяю, что не слышал.

Сидящая напротив Эмма улыбнулась.

— Право слово, сэр Роберт, так ли необходимо терзать бедного лорда Мельбурна из-за какой-то погоды?

— Прошу прощения, мадам, но это было целое наводнение, — сказал Пиль. — А такой бури я в жизни не слыхал.

— Ну а я ничего не слышала, — сказала Гарриет.

Они смолкли и поднялись с мест, чтобы засвидетельствовать почтение вошедшей королеве.

— Могу я помочь вам, мэм? — спросила Гарриет.

— Нет, я сама. Я сегодня категорически умираю с голода, — сказала она, подходя к буфету и беря тарелку.

Мельбурн улыбнулся себе под нос.

— Вы хорошо спали, мэм? — спросил он.

Она едва не уронила сервировочную ложку.

— Да. Благодарю вас, лорд М.

Королева наконец села за стол.

— Сэр Роберт развлекал нас рассказом о буре, которую лорд Мельбурн не слышал, — сказала Эмма.

— Вот как?

Пиль был одержим погодой.

— Мельбурн, вы должны были слышать. Мы ведь спали в смежных комнатах!

Виктория замерла.

— В смежных комнатах?

— О да, мэм, мы оба ночевали в южной части дворца. Ваше величество были весьма любезны, предоставив нам покои, — сказал Пиль. — Но ей-богу, Мельбурн, я мог бы поклясться, что слышал, как что-то колотилось о нашу общую стену.

Виктория, жевавшая картошку, замерла и медленно обернулась к Мельбурну, чье лицо оставалось непоколебимым.

— Что ж, Пиль, я точно не делал ничего, что заставляло бы мебель биться о стену, стало быть, вам почудилось.

— Не почудилось! А еще я как будто слышал…

— Как будто слышали что?

Пиль оглядел сидящих за столом женщин.

— Не хотелось бы говорить.

— У вас воображение разыгралось, Пиль, — невозмутимо подытожил Мельбурн.

 

 

***

Флора притащила их в одну из своих аудиторий. По ее словам, она обычно именно это и рассказывала своим студентам, чтобы дать им правильное представление о Виктории IV в контексте военного времени.

— Берлин, 1936 год. Ее королевское высочество принцесса Виктория и ее супруг, граф Чарлбери, прибыли на Олимпийские игры поддержать британских спортсменов. Это был первый визит члена королевской семьи в Германию после женитьбы Виктории и Альберта.

— Нацисты, наверное, с ума посходили от счастья, — сказал Уилл.

— О да. Принимать у себя потомка одного из лучших немецких семейств, принцессу крови. Троюродный брат Виктории, герцог Саксен-Кобург-Готский пригласил ее к себе в Розенау, замок, где вырос Альберт.

— Она едва ли могла отказаться, — заметила Виктория.

— Едва ли. В ее честь был дан ужин, который, согласно всем немецким источникам, прошел замечательно, а согласно всем английским источникам — кошмарно, а ее королевское высочество настояла на отъезде из Кобурга на следующее же утро.

— Что там произошло? — спросил Уилл.

— Некоторые утверждают, что она подвергла критике политику герра Гитлера, другие — что хозяин дома дурно отозвался о Дизраэли, а самая скандальная гипотеза — что один из гостей оклеветал королеву Англии.

— Оклеветал каким образом? — спросила Виктория.

— Ну, там была какая-то ерунда, дескать, нечистая кровь Мельбурна осквернила то, что могло быть великой арийской династией, и прочие нелепости в этом духе.

Виктория повернулась к Флоре.

— Ну-ка, ну-ка.

— Вы слышали о докторе фон Стокмаре?

— Врач короля Леопольда? — спросил Мельбурн.

— Скорее, Альбертов пособник, — сказала Виктория.

— Пожалуй, что так, — согласилась Флора. — У них был составлен подробный план семейной жизни Виктории и Альберта, как будут воспитываться дети, потенциальные брачные союзы с другими царствующими королевскими семьями. Стокмар вернулся во дворец, когда стало известно о беременности королевы, чтобы продолжать свою службу. Ты разве об этом не знаешь, Уилл?

Тот нахмурился.

— С какой стати мне об этом знать?

— А с той, что все сходятся на том, что именно Мельбурн от него избавился.

— Не очень-то это похоже на Мельбурна, — заметил Уилл.

— Почему это? У Мельбурна имелись собственные соображения по поводу будущего королевской семьи.

Виктория взглянула на Уилла.

— Это очень похоже на Мельбурна — на человека, который очень любит свою семью. И если Стокмар знал нечто, что могло навредить короне…

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — спросила Флора.

— Только то, что говорю…

Флора склонила голову набок, затем повернулась к Уиллу.

— О нет, Уилл. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, скажи, что вы не к этому ведете.

— К чему?

— Мельбурн, Виктория… — Флора даже произносить это не желала. — Не думаете же вы, что лорд Мельбурн был отцом принцессы Регины?

Уилл пожал плечами.

— Почему это? — спросила Виктория.

Флора вздохнула.

— Даже если так — и это, между прочим, очень большое «если» — это вообще-то не имеет значения. Королевская семья ни за что не признает, что последние четыре монарха занимали престол на ложном основании. Вы это из-за кольца решили?

— Какого кольца?

— Которое Мельбурн подарил Виктории.

— С голубым сапфиром? То, что принадлежало леди Мельбурн? И что с ним?

— Кольцо его мамы? Довольно традиционно вроде бы, — сказала Виктория.

— Всё верно, только вот получила леди Мельбурн это кольцо в подарок не от первого виконта Мельбурна, а от лорда Эгремонта.

Сделав глубокий вдох, Виктория внимательно посмотрела на Уилла.

— Он подарил ей кольцо, доставшееся его матери от его предполагаемого отца?

— Откуда такая уверенность? — спросил Уилл.

— Инициалы Эгремонта на внутренней стороне. В прошлом году в Букингемском дворце был специальный прием, где демонстрировались королевские драгоценности, — пояснила Флора. — Вы и правда не знали?

— Нет, — сказал Уилл. — Мы исходили из того, что писал о погоде в своем письме зятю сэр Роберт Пиль.

— А слышал он тогда, вероятно, шум, который издавали королева и лорд М, утрахиваясь до потери пульса, — вставила Виктория.

— Это было в ночь бури? — спросила Флора.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — спросил Уилл.

Она вздохнула.

—Стокмар тоже рассказывал, что их связь имела место во время Великой бури.

 

 

***

Прибыли депеши. Лакей поставил ящички перед Викторией и Мельбурном, после чего пятясь удалился, закрыв за собой дверь. Виктория обошла стол и приникла к губам Мельбурна.

— Гнусный, гнусный вы человек.

— Неужели?

— Как можно было говорить так с сэром Робертом? Вы доведете беднягу до безумия.

— Следует ли мне рассказать ему, что именно он слышал на самом деле?

— Вы не говорили, что он спит в смежной комнате.

Мельбурн опять улыбнулся.

— А вы не говорили, что любите пошуметь.

Она почувствовала, как краска опять заливает ее щеки.

— Ничего подобного!

— Мне очень жаль, мэм, но это правда. Впрочем, нет, прошу прощения, мне совсем не жаль.

— Но Альберт... — она запнулась. — Простите, лорд М.

— Не тревожьтесь об этом, мэм.

Она отвернулась.

— Меня видел доктор фон Стокмар.

Мельбурн застыл.

— Где он вас видел?

— В коридоре, когда я направлялась в свои покои.

— Но не тогда, когда вы выходили из моих?

— Нет.

— Он что-нибудь сказал?

— Не то чтобы…

— Так что с того? Это ведь ваш дом, не так ли? Вы имеете право ходить всюду, где вам заблагорассудится.

— В халате?

— Это ваш дом.

— Он сказал, что Альберт считал, будто меня нужно оберегать от вас.

Мельбурн кивнул.

— Нисколько в том не сомневаюсь.

— Лорд М... — покачала головой Виктория. — Вы последний человек на свете, от которого меня нужно защищать, и если вы намерены проявлять чрезмерную галантность по поводу прошлой ночи, ей-богу, я начну рвать на себе волосы!

Мельбурн кивнул опять.

— Весьма огорчительная перспектива

— Я не желаю, чтобы вы были галантны или столь благородны, чтобы снова покинуть меня ради моего же блага.

Он потянул к себе, усадив на свои колени, и сказал, проводя пальцем по косе над ее ухом:

— Покинуть вас меня не заставили бы никакие иные причины.

— Просто не покидайте меня вовсе, — почти шепотом произнесла она. — Не знаю, что я буду без вас делать.

— Я не собираюсь больше покидать вас, мэм... — вздохнул он. — Но вы ведь понимаете, что мы не можем вести себя так, как прошлой ночью.

— Что?

— Мы были довольно безрассудны.

— Лорд М, если вы не станете больше заниматься со мной любовью, я…

— Что если вы понесете?

Об этом она не думала. После нескольких месяцев с Альбертом Виктория готова была заподозрить свое бесплодие, но эта мысль ее не беспокоила.

— О, — наконец произнесла она.

— В лучшем случае вам придется укрыться от людских глаз на время беременности, ребенка затем отослать...

— Отослать? Куда? — спросила Виктория. Ужасно. Она ведь даже и не думала, что у нее может быть ребенок, а теперь вдруг ее ребенка куда-то отсылают.

— Не знаю. К кому-нибудь из моих родственниц, к моей племяннице, например.

— Леди Франсис? Но она ещё не замужем.

— Нет, леди Шефтсбери, у нее уже шестеро детей... — Мельбурн осекся. — К чему гадать впустую? Этого не произойдет. Помимо того, как нам известно, в худшем случае нас ждёт ваше отречение от престола и воцарение вашего дяди, короля Ганноверского. В будущем мы будем осторожнее.

— Не уверена, что я способна проявлять осторожность, когда дело касается вас, лорд М.

— Мэм, неужели вы думаете, что я не найду иного способа доставить вам удовольствие, не зачав при этом ребенка? — Уголки его губ изогнулись в многозначительной улыбке.

Она улыбнулась в ответ.

— Покажите.

 

 

***

_Замок Розенау, Кобург, 1936 год_

 

Ее королевское высочество принцесса Виктория вошла в спальню, хлопнув дверью.

— Несносный человек! — воскликнула она.

В следующий момент дверь открылась, впуская ее мужа, Мэттью.

— Я полагаю, тебе нечего добавить?

— Я не знал, что ты что-то сказала. Ты захлопнула дверь перед самым моим носом, дорогая.

Виктория обернулась.

— Прости.

— Я не знаю, чего ещё ты от меня ждешь. Я практически пригрозил встретиться с твоим кузеном на рассвете с пистолетами. — Мэттью ослабил узел галстука.

— Ни дня больше не останусь в подобном обществе.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что уехать мы не можем. Нам предстоит ещё обойти сады и что там ещё по плану. Твоя мать будет вне себя.

Она уселась на кровать, снимая перчатки.

— Я тебя умоляю. Если Уильяму его художества сходят с рук, то я уж и подавно могу вернуться в Англию пораньше. Я не стану терпеть больше эту страну с ее ужасной политикой и моими жуткими родственниками. Позволь мне вернуться в Брокет-холл, к грачам, к моим орхидеям, к здравомыслию.

Мэттью снял пиджак.

— Ты мне как-то говорила, что лет до десяти не понимала, что Мельбурн тебе не родня.

Виктория закатила глаза.

— Не начинай хоть ты.

— Мне просто любопытно, только и всего. Никто никогда не говорит о бедном старине Альберте. Был, женился, зачал ребенка и умер, и больше о нем ни слова.

— Ты тоже считаешь, что моя прабабушка и лорд Мельбурн предавались любовным утехам на могиле Альберта?

Мэттью пожал плечами.

— Я этого не говорил. Просто странно.

 

 

***

— Итак, у нас теперь есть письмо и кольцо, — сказала Виктория, когда они шагали обратно к парковке.

— А что кольцо?

— Он подарил ей кольцо любовника своей матери.

— Сапфир довольно крупный. Королеве Англии что-то да нужно было подарить.

— А Флора верит, в отличие от тебя.

— Вера и доказательство не одно и то же, — вздохнул Уилл.

Они забрались в машину. Уилл завел двигатель и вдруг выключил опять.

— Но рассказ Стокмара совпадает с тем, что нам известно, — сказал он.

— И если герцог знал это в 1936 году… — развила мысль Виктория.

— Стокмар эту историю и распространил. К нему прислушивались король Бельгии, герцог Саксен-Кобург-Готский…

— Нужно ехать в Кобург, — заключила Виктория.

Уилл опять вздохнул.

— Ненавижу Германию.

— И как у тебя получается постоянно забывать, что моя семья родом из Германии?

— Ничего я не забываю, — сказал Уилл, снова заводя машину. — Однако же мы с тобой познакомились в Англии, а понравилась ли бы ты мне так же сильно в Германии — это еще вопрос.

— Может, в этот раз ты все-таки пустишь меня за руль на автобане.

— Вот еще.

— Ну почему?

— Потому что я слишком стар и не рискну заработать инфаркт от твоей езды.

— Ты слишком переживаешь, — улыбнулась она. — Уж я-то точно знаю, что ты в отличной форме.

— Придется заехать к твоей маме.

Виктория замотала головой.

— Не придется. Она даже не знает, что мы едем.

— Не знает, так узнает. По-моему, у нее кто-то из пограничного контроля на прикорме.


	5. Chapter 5

_[© Lady Disdain](http://ladydisdainblog.tumblr.com/) _

 

К своему удивлению, Виктория обнаружила, что ей всё это нравится.

Да, все стороны ее романа с лордом М были ей удивительны. Действие происходило в основном в ее кабинете, в часы, отведенные депешам. Разумеется, бумагам они уделяли время тоже, но, пожалуй, всё-таки меньше, чем раньше.

Но всё это казалось таким незначительным. Лежа на кушетке рядом с лордом М, она целовала его избавленную от галстука шею, держа в руках его мужское достоинство — занятие, которое поначалу ее не слишком привлекало. Однако лорд М так умело дарил ей удовольствие своими руками и ртом, что она не могла не вознаградить его. Для Альберта она, пожалуй, подобного делать не стала бы.

Альберт. Ей не хотелось думать о нем, но мир по-прежнему видел ее вдовой — ее, восторженную влюбленную.

— Я люблю вас, — прошептала она на ухо лорду М, заметив, что у него закатываются глаза.

Он отпихнул ее руку и схватил носовой платок, который специально держал поблизости. Он изливался в платок, а она целовала линию его челюсти и возвращалась к шее. Как же он красив, ее лорд М. Наконец Мельбурн уронил голову ей на грудь.

— Спасибо.

Склонившись над ним, она поцеловала в ответ его лоб. Пока он приводил себя в порядок, она подошла к столу и стала перебирать бумаги.

— Интересно, что подумывают о ваших платках ваши горничные, лорд М, — сказала она, когда он встал рядом.

Мельбурн изогнул бровь.

— Они меня не спрашивают, но я предполагаю, что у них имеются некоторые теории.

Она подняла глаза.

— Какие теории?

— Что я удовлетворяю себя, думая о вас, мэм.

Виктория взглянула на него с любопытством.

— Им об этом известно?

— Мои чувства к вам не бог весть какая тайна.

— Тогда почему должны быть таковой мои чувства к вам?

— Вы и сами знаете почему, мэм.

Она вздохнула.

— Потому что я всё еще вдова.

Ее взгляд скользнул к другому ящичку на столе.

— Что это?

— Подарок, мэм.

Мельбурн перешел к краю стола и пододвинул ящичек к королеве. Открыв его, она обнаружила внутри прекрасную белую орхидею.

Она обратила к нему сияющее лицо.

— Вы снова открыли оранжереи.

— Как и велели ваше величество.

Виктория взяла цветок в руки.

— Я не могу носить ее.

— Я знаю. Мне будет достаточно, если вы будете просто глядеть на нее и восхищаться ею.

— Она чудесна, лорд М. Благодарю вас. — Она помолчала. — Вы останетесь на ужин?

— Вы забыли — я не могу. Леди Палмерстон устраивает сегодня званый ужин в честь помолвки леди Франсис.

— Ах да, — сказала Виктория, чувствуя некоторое разочарование. Будь она женой лорда М, она могла бы отправиться на этот ужин вместе с ним в качестве гостьи, и им никогда не пришлось бы расставаться. — Нужно не забыть отправить леди Франсис поздравительное письмо.

Мельбурн взглянул на нее.

— Я уверен, что моя племянница будет весьма признательна вашему величеству.

— Как вы считаете, обрадовало бы ли ее приглашение на ужин во дворец для нее и ее жениха?

— Разумеется, обрадовало бы, мэм.

— И вы, конечно же, пришли бы тоже.

— Конечно.

— Но тогда, наверное, пришлось бы пригласить лорда и леди Палмерстон… — Виктория нахмурилась. — Должна признаться, лорд М, мне очень по нраву ваша сестра, но я не выношу вашего зятя.

— Увы, мэм, родственников выбирать нам не дано.

— Вы напомнили мне, что я должна написать кузену Эрнсту. Боюсь, смерть Альберта повлияла на него гораздо серьезнее, чем на меня.

— Все мы по-разному выказываем нашу скорбь, мэм.

Она проводила его к двери, вышла с ним в коридор.

— Вы будете завтра на утренней службе?

Он повернулся к ней.

— Мне кажется, нам обоим известен ответ на этот вопрос, мэм.

Виктория вздохнула. Ее лорд М не любил церковь. Она знала, что воскресенье он проведет, уединившись в библиотеке, а писать ему она не может, ибо даже частота их переписки станет поводом для общественного беспокойства. И без того нелегко каждую неделю целый день — даже полтора — быть вдали от милого лорда М. Она как будто бы уже достаточно повзрослела, чтобы понимать, почему так нужно, но ей это по-прежнему не нравилось. Она думала о том, можно ли как-нибудь исправить ситуацию, но лорд М был прав: пока не завершится ее траур по Альберту, и говорить об этом бессмысленно.

— Я буду скучать по вам, — прошептала Виктория.

— И я по вам, — ответил он тихо.

***

— Уилл, если ты собираешься упорствовать и вести машину сам, то прибавь скорость, пожалуйста! — не выдержала Виктория. Германия проносилась за окном размытым пятном.

— Я уже иду на сотне!

— Жми, пока вот та красненькая фигнюшка не окажется совсем справа!

— Останавливаемся и заправляемся.

— У нас еще полбака.

— Останавливаемся и заправляемся.

Виктория вздохнула.

Они завернули на ближайшую заправку. Уилл выкарабкался из машины на полусогнутых.

— Ну давай я сяду за руль, — взмолилась Виктория. — Ты же не любишь здесь водить.

Он подошел к колонке, вставил карточку.

— Дело не в том, что я не люблю здесь водить. Дело в том, что мне не хочется умирать.

— Уилл…

Зазвонил ее мобильник.

— А вот и твоя мать. Небось голландцы уже нашептали.

Виктория ткнула в кнопку ответа.

— Алло.

— Виктория, ты мне не позвонила.

Виктория взглянула на Уилла.

— Как же я ненавижу, когда ты это делаешь.

Она отошла в сторону.

— Мне было некогда, мам.

— Я подумала, вдруг между тобой и профессором Лэмом что-то неладно.

— Мы с Уиллом уже пять лет вместе и очень счастливы.

— А детей так и не завели.

— Мам, мы с Уиллом не собираемся заводить детей по твоему хотению.

— Необязательно заводить детей от него, Виктория, но твои яйцеклетки того и гляди придут в негодность.

— Ма-ам…

Голос из громкоговорителя сделал Виктории замечание на немецком за разговор по мобильному рядом с бензоколонками.

— Виктория, ты в Германии? Почему не сказала?

В попытке укрыться от громкоговорителя она уселась обратно в машину.

— Нам нужно в Кобург, в исследовательских целях.

— Значит, вы можете заехать во Франкфурт.

— Но мам…

— Погостите у нас с Джоном.

— Мы не хотим гостить у Джона.

— Ах, Виктория, не говори глупостей. Заедете к нам, переночуете, а потом еще раз на обратном пути. Куда вам спешить в этом вашем творческом отпуске? Так мы ждем вас сегодня вечером?

— Наверное.

Она дала отбой. Уилл открыл дверцу с ее стороны.

— Ну что, Франкфурт?

— По пути туда и на обратном пути тоже, — вздохнула она.

— Ясно. Я, кажется, видел у тебя шарфик?

Порывшись в сумочке, Виктория извлекла из нее платок.

— Зачем тебе?

— Сам я больше не поведу, не могу, но и смотреть, как водишь ты, не смогу тоже, поэтому я просто завяжу себе глаза.

— Ага, а я, значит, сижу за рулем, как похититель рядом с жертвой?

— Либо так, либо мы не двинемся с этой заправки до скончания дней моих. — Уилл забрал у нее платок. Виктория выбралась из машины.

— Знаешь, иногда ты такой англичанин, — сказала она.

***

В воскресное утро она проснулась раньше, чем зазвонили колокола собора, и немедленно устремилась взглядом в дно ночной вазы.

Тяжело дыша, Виктория откинулась на подушки. Ну вот и всё. Вот и пришла ее смерть. Это ей в наказание за то, что она недостаточно любила Альберта и слишком любила своего прекрасного лорда М. Даже сейчас ей хотелось находиться в его объятиях. Когда вошла Лецен, Викторию опять рвало.

— Ваше величество!

— Лецен, я нахожу…

И ее вырвало еще раз.

Лецен бросилась вон из комнаты. Церковь отменяется. Скерретт держала ночную вазу рядом, пока Виктория наконец с облегчением не исторгла из себя остатки вчерашнего ужина. Она лежала в постели, страдая от слабости и головокружения — такой ее и обнаружил сэр Джеймс.

Ох, доктор был невыносим. Вопросы, вопросы. Последние крови? Причем здесь это? Она умирает, покаранная дланью Господней…

— Мои поздравления, ваше величество.

Она недоуменно склонила голову набок.

— У вас будет ребенок, мэм.

Беременна.

Ребенок.

Мир вокруг нее закружился волчком, еще резче, чем раньше, до того, как Лецен послала за сэром Джеймсом.

Беременна. Наследник. Ребенок.

— Я понимаю, это должно быть тяжело для вас, мэм, — скорбно произнес сэр Джеймс.

Тяжело? Да, конечно, но почему?

Почувствовав на плече руку Лецен, она взглянула на свою бывшую гувернантку и при виде ее жалостливой улыбки наконец всё поняла.

Они считают, что это ребенок Альберта.

Но Альберта ли? Она сообщила сэру Джеймсу последнюю дату, которую помнила — Альберт был еще жив; но ведь она не ложилась с Альбертом несколько недель до той даты.

Лорд М. Ребенок лорда М. Возможно ли это? Нет, конечно, возможно, более того, иначе и быть не может.

— Лецен, я, пожалуй, отдохну сегодня.

— Конечно, ваше величество.

Она легла на бок и свернулась калачиком. Дэш взобрался на кровать, пристроился рядом.

Ребенок.

***

— Всё, мы съехали с автобана, — объявила Виктория. — Может, снимешь уже повязку?

— Уже подъехали к дому твоей матери?

— Нет, но…

— Тогда я ничего не желаю видеть.

Виктория вздохнула, направляя автомобиль в Вестенд, один из самых престижных районов Франкфурта — на меньшее мамочка, конечно, не согласилась бы.

— Интересно, почему она решила сюда вернуться … С трудом верится, что ей не нравилось контролировать мою жизнь из Лондона.

— Может быть, ей просто больше нравится контролировать твоих брата и сестру с более близкого расстояния. Ты сама говорила, что в Англию она приехала только затем, чтобы выйти замуж за твоего отца.

— За его деньги.

Они наконец затормозили перед нужным домом. Это был великолепный старый особняк в стиле модерн, с множеством растущих у фасада деревьев. Мари вышла встретить их, под руку с Джоном. Виктория сдернула с платок глаз Уилла, и тот лег ему на шею.

— Виктория, Уильям, так приятно вас видеть.

— Мама, — сказала Виктория, целуя мать в щеку. — Джон.

— Добро пожаловать во Франкфурт.

Мари взглянула на Уилла.

— Это случаем не платок Hermes, который я подарила Виктории на день рождения?

Уилл пожал плечами.

— Я его одолжил.

— Я иногда его им связываю.

— Виктория, как тебе не стыдно. Ты же знаешь, мне не нравятся подобные шуточки.

— А это не шутка, мам.

— Я возьму багаж, — сказал Уилл.

Они вошли в дом.

— Твоя сестра тебе не говорила? — спросила Мари. — Она опять беременна.

— Феодора? Правда?

— Почему тебя это удивляет? — сказал Джон.

— Ну, она ведь на двенадцать лет старше меня. Я думала, у нее все яйцеклетки уже пришли в негодность.

— Уильям, как поживает твой сын?

— С Гасси всё хорошо, спасибо.

Виктория наклонилась к матери.

— Мы только приехали, пожалуйста, не начинай его доставать.

— Да кто что начинает? Я просто спросила, как здоровье его сына. — Мари снова взглянула на Уилла. — А как Кэрри?

— Бога ради, мама!

***

Виктория то и дело забывалась беспокойным сном. Ее терзали кошмары. В одном из них ей снилось, как ее дитя похищают и увозят в каком-то экипаже в густой туман.

Настал понедельник, и ей пришлось вернуться к королевским обязанностям.

— Ваше величество.

Пиль встал, приветствуя королеву.

— Мне жаль, что пришлось вызвать вас в столь ранний час, — сказала Виктория. — Но нам нужно обсудить один неотложный вопрос.

— Я весь к услугам вашего величества.

— Я… я жду ребенка.

Пиль задумался над ответом. Виктория наблюдала за ним, выискивая малейший признак сомнения в его глазах. Не догадался ли он? Не слишком ли много прошло времени?

— Это радостные вести, мэм, но я понимаю, что они явились в тяжкое для вас время. Все мы глубоко переживаем потерю принца Альберта. Ваш народ скорбит вместе с вами.

Виктория кивнула.

— Вы очень добры, сэр Роберт.

— Мы должны созвать Тайный совет, и советники, безусловно, пожелают, чтобы вы избрали регента.

Видимо, она, сама того не подозревая, изменилась в лице, потому что Пиль тут же добавил:

— Это не более чем формальность, мэм.

— Да, разумеется. Скажите, не обострилась вновь ли ситуация с Мухаммедом Али?

***

— Надолго к нам? — поинтересовался Джон за ужином.

— Только на ночь, — ответила Виктория.

— Но Виктория, нам столько нужно обсудить, — сказала ее мать. — Нужно организовать ужин с твоими братом и сестрой, когда вы будете ехать обратно. Разве не славно это было бы, Уилл?

Виктория бросила на Уилла многозначительный взгляд.

— Не сомневаюсь.

— Вот интересно, почему вы просто не сели на самолет? — сказал Джон.

— А это всё непредсказуемость вольных исследований — куда ниточка, туда и мы, и следующая ниточка ведет в Кобург, — ответил Уилл.

— Мне нравятся путешествовать на машине, — сказала Виктория.

— О чем она, ваша книга? — спросила Мари.

— О Виктории I и лорде Мельбурне, — ответила ей дочь. — История их любви, если точнее.

— И зачем вам для этого в Кобург? — спросила мать.

— Мы хотим выяснить, имел ли к делу какое-либо отношение советник принца Альберта, доктор фон Стокмар, — пояснил Уилл. — Очевидно, он остался в Англии после смерти принца, а лорду Мельбурну он никогда особо не нравился.

— И я могу его понять, — заметил Джон. — Кому понравится, если в твоем доме ошивается какой-то посторонний мужик и всюду сует свой нос?

— Я слышала об этом человеке, — сказала Мари. — Говорят, королева Виктория обошлась с ним крайне несправедливо.

— Правда? В каком смысле? — спросил Уилл.

— По-моему, это всё несправедливо по отношению к бедняжке Альберту, разве нет? Другой мужчина растил его ребенка, и даже его советник не мог быть рядом и ни на что не мог повлиять.

— Удивительно слышать это из твоих уст, мама. В конце концов, когда ты выходила замуж за Джона, с вашего с папой расставания прошло всего два месяца.

— Тебе этого не понять. Ты слишком молода.

Виктория фыркнула.

— Мне тридцать лет.

— Да, и тем не менее, ты, видимо, слишком молода, чтобы по-человечески выйти замуж и завести детей.

— У меня есть карьера, мам, карьера, которой у тебя никогда не было.

— Карьера, и жизнь во грехе с мужчиной на двадцать лет старше тебя!

— А, так ты у нас теперь в религию ударилась?!

Уилл доел картофельную клецку.

— Очень вкусно.

— Я всегда была религиозна! В отличие от тебя, я не хвастаюсь своими любовными похождениями!

Джон со вздохом взглянул на Уилла.

— А как тебе шницель?

— Ну да, конечно, лучше бы я троих мужей сменила!

— Всё лучше, чем быть _Schlampe_ *!

— Дьявол, вроде знакомое слово… — пробормотал Уилл.

Когда семейный обмен любезностями перешел в крик на немецком, Уилл и Джон поднялись из-за стола.

— Знаешь, я что-то страшно устал, — сказал Уилл, взяв Викторию за руку. — Первая комната направо, как обычно?

— Да, — кивнул Джон.

Мари продолжала кричать по-немецки:

— _Denk nicht mal daran, Sex in meinem Haus zu haben, du bist nicht besser als ein Tier!**_

— Вообще-то, мам, я буду трахаться с ним на всем, что только выдержит.

— Я весь в предвкушении. Пойдем-ка.

Поднимаясь с Уиллом по лестнице, Виктория скорчила ему рожицу.

— Почему ты меня всегда останавливаешь?

— А что ты собираешься сделать? Еще поорать?

— Терпеть не могу, когда она говорит о тебе.

— А я могу. Мне кажется, тебе скорее не нравится, когда она говорит о твоей жизни.

— Меня моя жизнь более чем устраивает.

— Я и не утверждал обратного. — Уилл закрыл за собой дверь гостевой спальни.

Она обернулась к нему с крайне серьезным видом.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что я не хочу быть ни с кем на свете, кроме тебя, да? Какую бы чушь мама ни порола, мне на всё плевать.

— Знаю.

— И на свадьбы и белые платья плевать тоже. Честно.

Уилл нахмурился.

— Что происходит?

— Ничего. Ты о чем?

Он покачал головой.

— Да так… просто в последнее время ты, кажется, часто уходишь в себя, ты где-то далеко, в своих мыслях. На тебя это не похоже.

— Не похоже?

— Нет. Обычно ты высказываешься, едва успев додумать мысль до конца. И мне это в тебе очень нравится.

— Правда? — улыбнулась она. — А я не шутила, говоря, что собираюсь трахаться с тобой на всем, что выдержит.

— Я так и подумал.

***

Мельбурна обеспокоила улыбка, с которой в понедельник утром его встретила в коридоре герцогиня.

— Ах, лорд Мельбурн, вы явились, услышав добрые вести.

— Добрые вести, мэм?

— Ее величество ждет ребенка.

— Думаю, она хотела бы сообщить мне об этом лично.

— Неужели вам так важно, от кого именно вы об этом узнаете, лорд Мельбурн?

Герцогиня удалилась с весьма довольным видом. Мельбурн заметил идущего навстречу ему Пиля.

— Мельбурн.

— Пиль.

— Будьте к ней добрее сегодня. Думаю, более всего она сейчас нуждается в друге.

Мельбурн растерялся. Он не привык к подобным проявлениям чувств — да и к любым их проявлениям — со стороны Пиля. Он направился в салон, где уже ждали свежие депеши. Обернувшаяся к нему королева выглядела в точности как та перепуганная девушка, которую он повстречал несколько лет назад.

— Я полагаю, вы уже слышали, лорд М.

— Мне сообщила герцогиня. Мои поздравления…

— Приступим к работе?

Так они и сидели, просматривая депеши и не решаясь взглянуть друг на друга.

С делами было покончено, и больше тем для обсуждения не осталось — только фигура умолчания.

Крохотная такая фигурка.

— Мэм, мне неловко спрашивать, но…

— Это ребенок Альберта.

Она и сама не поняла, почему решила так сказать. Разумеется, именно это она скажет всему двору — впрочем, иного никто и не предполагал.

Но лорду М этого она говорить не собиралась.

Она никогда прежде ему не лгала.

— Вот как.

Она подняла на него глаза. Что это такое мелькнуло на его лице и пропало? Надежда? Неужели он хотел ребенка? Хотел, чтобы она родила ему ребенка?

Что бы то ни было, смотреть на него было больно.

— Разумеется, да, это конечно…

Мельбурн не сумел закончить свою мысль. Нужно было сказать что-нибудь, вроде, да, конечно, так проще — но слова не слушались.

— Простите, лорд М, — быстро проговорила она.

Виктория опустила глаза, скользя взглядом по разделявшему их пространству, которое вскоре займет ребенок — их ребенок. Она уставилась в пол, изучая каждую тончайшую ниточку в ковре.

— Виктория?

Она почувствовала, как его рука нежно касается ее подбородка, приподнимая ее голову, поворачивая к нему ее лицо.

— Вам не за что просить прощения, — сказал Мельбурн. — Никакой ваш поступок не убавит моей любви к вам.

Она покачала головой.

— Вы не покинете меня?

— Конечно, нет.

Вдруг, сама не зная как, Виктория очутилась на полу, сотрясаясь в рыданиях, но ощущая объятия лорда М, ее прекрасного лорда М. Она льнула к его сюртуку, и он целовал слезы на ее щеках.

— Всё будет хорошо, мэм. Я обещаю.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> автор немецкого не знает и пользуется гугл-транслейтом. я поправила как сумела, но мой немецкий только чуть лучше моего арамейского (уровень ich bin ein Sucker), так что германистов прошу зауэркраутом не кидаться, а наоборот - помочь.
> 
> * потаскуха  
> ** Даже и не думай заниматься сексом в моем доме, ты ничем не лучше животного!


	6. Chapter 6

Виктория и Уилл выехали рано утром, направляясь в Кобург. Прихлебывая купленный на заправке чай из стаканчика, Уилл продолжал умышленно игнорировать окружающий мир при организационной поддержке дома моды Hermes.  
  
— По радио что-то сказали о королеве или мне показалось?  
  
— Слепота улучшила твои лингвистические навыки?  
  
— Я услышал «Виктория».  
  
— Это о будущей принцессе. Мир затаив дыхание ждет пополнения в королевской семье. Со дня на день должна появиться на свет Виктория VII.  
  
— Ты правда думаешь, что она выбирала эмбрионы?  
  
— Конечно. Она как дочь больного гемофилией стопроцентная носительница. — Виктория глянула на платок, закрывавший глаза Уилла. — Ты серьезно собираешься так ездить до самого возвращения домой?  
  
— Нет, когда доберемся до Нидерландов, я сяду за руль. Конечно, перед тем нам придется снова навестить твою маму.  
  
— Ни в коем случае. Я туда не вернусь.  
  
— Как будешь оправдываться?  
  
— Скажу, что поворот пропустила.  
  
— Поворот на Франкфурт? На целый город Франкфурт?  
  
— А что? Ты-то со своим гламурным платочком на глазах и не увидишь, и не подскажешь.  
  
Виктория осмотрелась. Они приближались к въезду в Розенау, рядом ехал школьный автобус.  
  
— Над тобой дети смеются, — предупредила она.  
  
— Пусть смеются. Однажды они поймут, что это не смешно.  
  
— Ну, это немецкие дети, они не будут бояться автобанов.  
  
На парковке Уилл стянул платок на шею.  
  
— Нет, ты серьезно так и будешь постоянно носить мой платок?  
  
— Я начинаю к нему привязываться.  
  
— Очень по-хипстерски.  
  
Войдя в музей, они спросили дорогу в архив. Вдруг показалось знакомое лицо.  
  
— Виктория?  
  
Они обернулась. К ним шла темноволосая женщина, увидев которую, Виктория ахнула.  
  
— Дэйзи!  
  
Уилл терпеливо ждал, пока женщина взволнованно щебетали по-немецки.  
  
— Ой, прости, пожалуйста, — рассмеялась Виктория. — Уилл, это Дэйзи Лецен. Пока еще Лецен ведь, да?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Дэйзи, это мой партнер, Уилл Лэм. Уилл, Дэйзи была моей няней, когда я проводила летние каникулы у бабушки с дедушкой. Это из-за нее я стала интересоваться историей.  
  
Уилл с улыбкой пожал руку Дэйзи.  
  
— Значит, я ваш должник. Иначе я бы никогда не встретил Викторию.  
  
— Рада познакомиться. Какими судьбами?  
  
Уилл посмотрел на Викторию.  
  
— Мы ищем любую информацию о визите Виктории IV в Кобург, — сказала та.  
  
Дэйзи сочувственно улыбнулась.  
  
— Интересный случай из печального периода истории. Если вам интересно, у нас сейчас специальная выставка на эту тему.  
  
— Нам интересно.  
  
— Тогда следуйте за мной.  
  
Они побрели за Дэйзи по роскошному холлу.  
  
— А по какому поводу выставка? — спросил Уилл.  
  
— Юбилей восшествия Виктории I на престол. Музей решил, что ошибкой было бы не воспользоваться связью между нею и Розенау. Мы на месте.  
  
Помещение служило когда-то обеденным залом. Старинный стол был заменен длинной витриной с экспонатами, начиная с фотографий с Берлинской Олимпиады.  
  
— Виктория IV кажется гораздо выше Виктории I… — задумчиво произнесла Виктория. Уилл вздохнул. — Как ты думаешь, Дэйзи?  
  
— Ну, пять футов — это низковато, — ответила Дэйзи. — Уж кому знать, как не тебе.  
  
— А, ей, значит, можно шутить про коротышек?  
  
— Да, Дэйзи можно шутить про коротышек.  
  
— Помнится, когда-то тебя больше интересовали ее шляпки, — сказала Дэйзи.  
  
— О да, в шляпках Виктория IV толк знала…  
  
— А вот это ужин? — спросил Уилл.  
  
— Да.  
  
— И никаких шляпок, — вздохнула Виктория.  
  
— Угу, дурацкая тиара мешает… — сказал Уилл.  
  
— А это ее кузен? Герцог? — спросила Виктория.  
  
— Герцогом он был исключительно номинально. Знать потеряла право правления после окончания Первой мировой, но ему было позволено сохранить особняк и титул. Он связался с нацистской партией в надежде вернуть себе былую славу.  
  
— Или он просто был расистом… — предположила Виктория.  
  
— И это тоже.  
  
— То есть, визит имел пропагандистские цели? — спросил Уилл.  
  
— В основном да, однако принцесса не расположена была плясать под их дудку.  
  
— Вам известно, что именно случилось, что пошло не так?  
  
— Вы ведь специалист по Мельбурну, так?  
  
— Так.  
  
— Тогда вы, наверное, и сами можете догадаться.  
  
— Доктор фон Стокмар? Он же приехал сюда после того, как оставил службу у королевы?  
  
— Верно. В Англию он вернулся только раз, в свите первого герцога в 1846 году.  
  
— На празднование пятилетия принцессы Регины, — сказал Уилл. — Герцог тоже больше не посещал Англию.  
  
— Подозреваю, вы догадываетесь почему. — Дэйзи махнула рукой. — Сюда.  
  
  


***

  
  
Пришла рождественская пора, а Виктория по-прежнему носила траур.  
  
Мельбурн поставил своей целью никогда не ненавидеть людей. Для политика это было бесценным качеством — как иначе мог бы он работать с таким человеком, как Веллингтон? Он так и не сумел заставить себя ненавидеть Каро, даже после того, как она вовлекла его в скандал и вся его семья настаивала на том, чтобы он выбросил ее на улицу. Его сестра Эмили весьма витиевато выразилась о том, как именно ее выбросить и с какой именно оголенной частью тела при этом оставить. Он не сумел возненавидеть даже Байрона, своего старого однокашника. Он не мог ненавидеть своего номинального отца, вопреки всему, не мог ненавидеть своего настоящего отца.  
  
Но принц Альберт был опасно близок к тому, чтобы нарушить эту традицию, хоть и умер в августе, а на дворе уже стояли святки.  
  
Объявление о будущем наследнике было принято как благая весть. Мельбурн понимал причины. Объявление вызвало в стране радостное волнение. Тем меньше давление на Викторию, при условии, что…  
  
Ну конечно, так и будет, говорил он себе. Она молода, здорова и сильна.  
  
Первым фактором раздражения была герцогиня Кентская, душившая Викторию своими советами и своими тониками. Затем вернулся, полный решимости исполнить свой долг перед покойным принцем, доктор фон Стокмар, поскольку Виктории, по всей видимости, никак нельзя было доверить воспитание собственного ребенка. Принц решил, что после морального разложения ганноверцев их семья должна стать примером всей Европе.  
  
Что может быть отвратительнее, думал Мельбурн, чем использовать родных детей в политических целях, словно дрессированных обезьянок? Разумеется, сам став молодым отцом, он понял, что дети выполняют функцию передачи фамилии, продолжения династии — прежде, чем осознал, что его собственный наследник, увы, никогда на это не будет способен — но дети — это в первую очередь дети. Принцесса или принц проведут всю свою жизнь в служении народа, и нет никакой необходимости выставлять ребенка на сцену популяризаторского зрелища.  
  
И самое главное — неужто Виктория, его бедняжка Виктория, никогда не знавшая семейного счастья, девочка, чьи куклы даже не имели имен, не заслужила шанса попытаться обрести это счастье с собственным ребенком?  
  
Нет, человек Альберта должен был передавать желания принца из загробного мира и пытаться контролировать все слова и поступки Виктории и будущего монарха.  
  
Мельбурн видел, как это раздражает ее. Ограничения, наложенные трауром, вкупе с ее физическим состоянием, означали никаких танцев, никаких балов, никакой верховой езды — и фон Стокмар нависал над ней удавкой. А теперь предметом беспокойства стала диета королевы.  
  
— Но я умираю с голода, — сказала Виктория.  
  
— Ах, Дрина, ты драматизируешь, — отмахнулась герцогиня.  
  
— Нужно понижать гуморы, ваше величество, — заметил Стокмар.  
  
Виктория повернулась к Мельбурну.  
  
— А вы как считаете, лорд М?  
  
— Да что он понимает? Он ведь мужчина, — сказала герцогиня.  
  
— Доктор фон Стокмар тоже мужчина.  
  
— Да, но он врач.  
  
— А у лорда М был ребенок.  
  
— Следует ли нам сравнивать вас с дамой, родившей того ребенка? — спросил фон Стокмар.  
  
Мельбурн поднял голову. Удивлен он был потому, что уже лет пять никто не пытался оскорбить его супругу — так устарел тот скандал. Его самого этим из себя не вывести, но Виктория будет в ярости.  
  
— Доктор фон Стокмар, вы забываетесь! — воскликнула Виктория, поднимаясь на ноги.  
  
— Мэм… — попытался примирительно вставить Мельбурн.  
  
— Вы в этом доме слуга и не имеете права дурно отзываться о супруге лорда М!  
  
— Мэм… — беспомощно повторил он.  
  
— Я не желал обидеть лично лорда Мельбурна, но никоим образом невозможно сравнивать ее и ваше величество…  
  
— О! Вы не желаете обидеть лично лорда Мельбурна, но оскорбляете его покойную жену?! Позволяю вам удалиться, доктор фон Стокмар, и если вы не перемените своего поведения в будущем, можете удалиться и вовсе на континент!  
  
— Дрина, тебе нельзя возбуждаться, это вредно для ребенка…  
  
— Удалитесь, _mama_!  
  
Изгнанники переглянулись, беспомощно пятясь из зала.  
  
— Вам лучше, мэм? — спросил Мельбурн, после того как закрылась дверь.  
  
Виктория села.  
  
— Он не имел права так говорить о леди Каролине.  
  
— Вы ведь понимаете, что я слышал нечто и похуже в адрес своей покойной супруги.  
  
— Это оскорбляет вас, и я такого не потерплю. — Она подняла на него взгляд. — Или вы находите, что мое положение делает мое поведение иррациональным?  
  
— Нет. — Он сел рядом. — Однако, признаюсь, эта мысль промелькнула у меня вчера, когда ваше величество дали мне пощечину, стоило мне сказать, что я выезжал верхом.  
  
Она посмотрела на свои руки. Она не сдержалась, когда лорд М упомянул, что во время послеполуденной прогулки верхом встретил ее знакомую, во время прогулки, к которой она присоединилась бы, если бы не ее положение — вину за которое она в тот момент целиком и полностью возлагала на него.  
  
— Я извинилась, лорд М.  
  
— Да, мэм, и полчаса плакали, вымаливая мое прощение, после того как я уже простил вас.  
  
Она опустила голову на его плечо.  
  
— Что мне делать, лорд М?  
  
— Что тут поделаешь, мэм? — Он поцеловал ее в макушку. — Я считаю, что герцогиня и доктор фон Стокмар неправы в вопросах вашей диеты. Вы должны есть, когда голодны, и если вы испытываете особенную тягу к чему-то, так тому и быть.  
  
— Вы то же советовали своей супруге?  
  
— Да.  
  
— А врачи?  
  
— А врачи говорили то, что врачи говорят всегда — ровно как ваш, но я не мог видеть ее несчастной. Кстати говоря…  
  
Он встал и обошел вокруг стола. Виктория следила за ним взглядом. Он достал из своего портфеля нарядную коробку и вручил ей. Она сняла крышку.  
  
— Вы принесли мне глазированные орехи.  
  
— Ваши любимые, мэм.  
  
— Вас не беспокоит, что я растолстею?  
  
— Толстейте сколько вашей душе угодно, мэм.  
  
На самом деле, его больше беспокоило, что она не прибавляла в весе и по-прежнему казалась такой маленькой. Небольшой животик, прятавший ее ребенка, был заметен только тогда, когда она расправляла свои юбки. Стоял декабрь, ребенок должен был родиться в апреле. С другой стороны, Виктория и сама миниатюрная. Возможно, дитя пойдет в мать, что было бы облегчением — ему не хотелось бы, чтобы она страдала, рожая слишком крупного младенца.  
  
— И вы по-прежнему будете заниматься со мной любовью, когда я стану очень-очень толстой?  
  
— Я буду делать всё, что ни велит мне ваше величество.  
  
Она улыбнулась.  
  
— В таком случае я велю вам любить меня прямо сейчас.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Как ваш немецкий, профессор Лэм? — спросила Дэйзи.  
  
— Никак.  
  
— Что у тебя для нас есть? — спросила Виктория.  
  
Дэйзи повела их вглубь замка, в темное помещение, уставленное шкафами и всякой всячиной, собранной из разных уголков некогда роскошного замка.  
  
— Архив с перепиской герцога. — Она вручила письмо Виктории. — Письмо от доктора фон Стокмара.  
  
— «Ваша светлость, — прочла вслух Виктория, — считаю своим печальным долгом сообщить: я обнаружил, что дитя, носящее имя вашего покойного возлюбленного сына, носит одно только имя его».  
  
Уилл кивнул.  
  
— Вот так вводное предложение…  
  
Виктория взглянула на Дэйзи.  
  
— Почему это не было обнародовано?  
  
— Письмо нашли совсем недавно, и подтвердить его подлинность нет никакой возможности.  
  
— То есть, пистолет не дымится…  
  
— Сколько еще косвенных улик тебе нужно?  
  
— У тебя нет улик, только клевета со стороны озлобившегося придворного.  
  
Виктория перевела взгляд обратно на Дэйзи.  
  
— Еще что-нибудь есть?  
  
Та улыбнулась.  
  
— Я надеялась, что ты спросишь…  
  
  


***

  
  
— Уильям.  
  
Войдя в салон Мельбурн улыбнулся Эмили. После обмена приветствиями он уделил внимание племяннице.  
  
— Вы ведь помните Роберта, дядя? — спросила Франсис.  
  
— Разумеется, помню. Как мог я забыть мужчину, похитившего сердечко моей малышки племянницы?  
  
— Дядя, не заставляйте меня краснеть, — запротестовала Франсис.  
  
— Джослин. Палмерстон.  
  
— Мельбурн, — скривился Палмерстон. — Итак, как долго еще ты собираешься оставаться на службе ее величества?  
  
— Столько, сколько ей понадобится, я полагаю.  
  
— Не обращай на Генри внимания, он до сих пор раздосадован по поводу истории с Али, — заметила Эмили.  
  
— Возможно, если бы твой муж не перечил так часто королевской воле, он был бы больше по нраву ее величеству…  
  
Палмерстон казался удивленным.  
  
— Я ей не нравлюсь?  
  
— О, Уильям, неужели ты ничего не можешь сделать? — спросила Эмили.  
  
— Уже сделал. Он ведь здесь, во дворце. Хотя вы двое могли бы для разнообразия явиться без опоздания.  
  
— Мы не опоздали. Королевы еще нет.  
  
— Я сообщил вам время на час раньше назначенного, но ваш экипаж все равно задержался.  
  
Эмили вздохнула.  
  
— Кстати, у меня такие новости от Фредерика…  
  
— Какие?  
  
Вошли Стокмар и герцогиня.  
  
— Лорд Мельбурн… — начала она. — Я совсем забыла, что ваша семья сегодня ужинает у нас.  
  
— Да, это была идея ее величества, — сказал Мельбурн.  
  
— Правда? — Герцогиня повернулась к Джослину. — А кто это?  
  
— Мэм, позвольте представить вам жениха моей племянницы, виконта Джослина.  
  
Молодой человек склонил голову.  
  
— Герцогиня.  
  
В сопровождении Лецен появилась Виктория.  
  
— Леди Палмерстон, лорд Палмерстон, — улыбнулась королева. — Спасибо, что приехали.  
  
Эмили поклонилась.  
  
— Это честь для нас, ваше величество.  
  
Виктория повернулась.  
  
— А это, должно быть, виконт Джослин. Леди Франсис мне всё о вас рассказала.  
  
— Я надеюсь оказаться достойным ее похвалы.  
  
— Что ж, она родом из семьи, склонной к чрезмерной похвале, — сказала Виктория, смотря на Мельбурна.  
  
— Мы совсем не такие, мэм.  
  
Она улыбнулась.  
  
— Приступим?  
  
Мельбурн кивнул, предлагая ей руку.  
  
— Это неправильно, Дрина. Тебя должен сопровождать лорд Палмерстон.  
  
— _Mama_...  
  
— Нет, герцогиня права, — вмешался Мельбурн. — Вас должен вести лорд Палмерстон, тогда я поведу ее светлость.  
  
Мельбурн предложил руку нахмурившейся герцогине. Все вошли в обеденный зал, Виктория заняла место во главе стола, и Мельбурн воссоединился с ней, сев по ее правую руку, по левую руку от Эмили.  
  
— Дрина, помни, что говорил доктор фон Стокмар… — напомнила сидевшая по левую руку королевы герцогиня, когда подали второе.  
  
— Быть может, нам стоит посоветоваться с леди Палмерстон.  
  
Герцогиня растерялась.  
  
— Леди Палмерстон?  
  
Виктория развернулась.  
  
— Леди Палмерстон, не будете ли вы любезны дать нам совет?  
  
— Я польщена, что ваше величество считает, что я могу надеяться советовать ей.  
  
— У вас ведь пятеро детей? Я помню, лорд М говорил мне об этом.  
  
— Так и есть.  
  
— Видите ли, доктор фон Стокмар и моя мать находятся под впечатлением, что моя диета должна понижать мои гуморы, однако я нахожу…  
  
— Что вы умираете с голода, мэм?  
  
Виктория улыбнулась.  
  
— Именно, леди Палмерстон.  
  
— Мои врачи рекомендовали мне то же самое, и я пыталась следовать их советам, нося старшего сына, но тщетно. Я обнаружила, что мне легче терпеть тяготы моего положения, если я не голодаю.  
  
Виктория взглянула на мать и Стокмара.  
  
— Мне это кажется в высшей степени разумным.  
  
Герцогиня нахмурилась.  
  
— Ты следуешь только тем советам, которые тебе по вкусу, Дрина.  
  
Распрямив спину, Виктория подняла голос:  
  
— А ты выбираешь лишь тех советчиков…  
  
— Ты упоминала о новостях от Фредерика, — взглянул Мельбурн на Эмили.  
  
— О да, это нечто. Правда, Генри?  
  
Палмерстон покачал в руках свой бокал с вином.  
  
— Воистину.  
  
— Что за вести? — Виктория пояснила для немецкой части стола: — Брат лорда М наш посол в Вене.  
  
— Его срок подходит к концу в новом году, мэм, — сказал Палмерстон.  
  
— Успеет ли он на свадьбу? — спросила Виктория.  
  
— Мы на это рассчитываем, — сказала Эмили. — Но новости не в этом.  
  
— Так что же это, Эмили? Интрига несколько затянулась, — заметил Мельбурн.  
  
— Фредерик помолвлен.  
  
— Фредерик что?  
  
— Как замечательно, — воскликнула Виктория. — Сразу две свадьбы в вашей семье!  
  
Мельбурн всё не мог поверить услышанному.  
  
— С кем?  
  
— Ее зовут Александрина, она дочь графа фон Мальтцана.  
  
Виктория улыбнулась.  
  
— Забавно, лорд М. Мы с нею носим одно имя.  
  
— Она вдова? — поинтересовалась герцогиня.  
  
— Нет, она ни разу не была замужем, мэм. Она на тридцать лет моложе моего брата.  
  
Виктория и Мельбурн не сводили глаз с Эмили.  
  
— Неужели? — спросила Виктория.  
  
— Фредерик утверждает, что это брак по любви.  
  
— Вот как?  
  
— Верится с трудом, — бросила герцогиня.  
  
— Будь вы ближе знакомы с моим братом, вы бы поверили в это без труда, мэм. Для своих лет он еще весьма привлекателен, как ни огорчительно мне, его сестре, это признавать.  
  
— Стало быть, совсем как лорд М, — рассеянно произнесла Виктория, не замечая прожигающий ее разъяренный взгляд герцогини.  
  
  


***

  
  
После того, как Виктория отведала каждое блюдо, они перешли в салон. Лорд М играл в вист с Викторией, Франсис и Эмили. Виктория завидовала тесной и крепкой связи между всеми ними. Ни с одним из членов своей семьи она никогда не была так близка, как были близки между собой лорд М и его сестра. Он души не чаял в племяннице, по-прежнему всячески опекал ее, и она обвинила его в том, что он позволяет ей выигрывать.  
  
Виктория задумалась о том, будет ли она когда-нибудь так близка с собственным ребенком.  
  
Наконец настала часть вечера, которую Виктория не выносила — ей пришлось распрощаться с лордом М. По пути в свои покои ее перехватила мать.  
  
— Дрина, как ты можешь вести себя так глупо?  
  
Виктория вздохнула.  
  
— Что я сделала на этот раз, _mama_?  
  
— Кокетничать с лордом Мельбурном в твоем положении. Еще и шести месяцев не прошло со смерти твоего мужа!  
  
— Кокетничать? Я всего лишь согласилась, что он привлекателен и…  
  
— _Schlampe_!  
  
Слово больно ужалило ее.  
  
— Как вы смеете, _mama_!  
  
— Ты никогда не была справедлива к Альберту, и он это знал.  
  
— Я не была неверна Альберту…  
  
— Да, но ты продолжала думать о своем драгоценном Мельбурне и думаешь о нем даже сейчас, нося дитя Альберта! Это позор! Ты должна удалить от себя Мельбурна, пока…  
  
— Лорд Мельбурн никуда не уйдет!  
  
Мать помотала головой, будто безмолвно смеясь.  
  
— О, Дрина. На что ты надеешься? Что выйдешь замуж за своего драгоценного Мельбурна и заживешь с ним долго и счастливо? Ты всегда была излишне романтична. Не будь дурочкой.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Вы знали об этом?  
  
— О чем?  
  
Дэйзи отдала ей письмо. Виктория ахнула.  
  
— Что это? — спросил Уилл, чувствуя себя совершенно беспомощным в окружении немецких писем.  
  
— Герцогиня Кентская… когда Виктория была беременна… она писала своему брату герцогу…  
  
Уилл вздохнул.  
  
— Да, я всё забываю…  
  
— Это по поводу регентства. Виктория тянула время.  
  
— Но она назвала регента.  
  
— Да, однако отказывалась сообщить, кто будет воспитывать принцессу. В письме герцогиня умоляет брата о помощи.  
  
— И что дальше?  
  
Дэйзи вынула еще одно письмо.  
  
— Датировано мартом.  
  
Она подняла голову.  
  
— Герцог, наверное, написал Виктории, потому что это ее ответ.  
  
— И что там?  
  
— «Дорогой дядя и т.д. и т.п…. Что до того, кто будет воспитывать моего ребенка, это я буду решать единолично. Ваши ходатайства за мою мать не повлияют на меня, и дело это вас не касается».  
  
Уилл кивнул.  
  
— Странно писать такое деду своего ребенка.  
  
— Разве что он ее ребенку был не дед, разве что единственный человек, кому она готова была оставить ребенка…  
  
— Был тем, которого она не могла назвать, — кивнул Уилл. — Рискованно.  
  
— Не для нее. Она была бы мертва. На пути короля Ганноверского к престолу стоял бы один наследник.  
  
— И им пришлось бы решать: король Ганноверский или дочь бывшего премьер-министра.  
  
— Влиятельного политика… — добавила Дэйзи.  
  
Уилл замер.  
  
— Что такое?  
  
— Я…  
  
— У тебя появилась мысль, я же вижу, — сказала Виктория.  
  
— Мельбурн не знал.  
  
— Что?  
  
Уилл размышлял вслух.  
  
— Расклад такой: королева беременна, Мельбурн знает, что ребенок от него, и Виктория делится с ним своим планом. Если бы Мельбурн знал, он бы вертелся волчком, искал бы подходы к Тайному совету, задействовал бы сестру…  
  
— Сестру? — не поняла Дэйзи.  
  
— Эмили была светской львицей, популярнейшей дамой. Он не преминул бы воспользоваться бы ее помощью.  
  
— Он бы ей рассказал?  
  
— Почему бы и нет? Он ведь помогал ей скрывать роман с Палмерстоном на всем протяжении ее первого брака, добился от королевы разрешения на ее второй брак. Лэмы-дети всегда были не разлей вода. Иначе и быть не могло: первый виконт был пьяницей, а леди Мельбурн, хоть и очень любила своих детей, имела множество любовников…  
  
Виктория посмотрела на Дэйзи.  
  
— Не говоря уже о том, что брат лорда М, Фредерик, женился на женщине по имени Александрина, которая была на тридцать лет моложе его…  
  
— Серьезно? — спросила Дэйзи.  
  
Уилл покачал головой.  
  
— Если бы он знал, он принял бы какие-нибудь меры касательно регентства…  
  
  


***

  
  
Сэр Роберт вошел весьма неграциозным образом. Виктория могла представить себе, с каким озабоченным лицом он покинул Вестминстер… Они обменялись привычными любезностями, и Пиль сделал глубокий вздох.  
  
— Мэм, Тайный совет просит сообщить дальнейшие подробности по вопросу регентства.  
  
— Дальнейшие подробности?  
  
Пиль явно чувствовал себя крайне неловко.  
  
— Если предположить, что вы не…  
  
— В случае моей смерти — я думала, для этого и нужно регентство?  
  
— В данный момент нам известно, кто будет принимать решения от имени короны, но не известно, кто будет ответственен за каждодневную опеку над наследником престола. Тайный совет хотел бы знать это.  
  
— Вот как.  
  
— Естественным выбором, разумеется, была бы герцогиня Кентская…  
  
У Виктории перед глазами пронеслись воспоминания о жизни в Кенсингтоне. Постоянный надзор, невозможность самостоятельно ходить по лестницам, и после отъезда сестры только безымянные куклы вместо друзей…  
  
— Нет. — Она взглянула на ошеломленного Пиля. — Мне жаль, сэр Роберт, но этому не бывать.  
  
— Прошу прощения, мэм, но кто тогда?  
  
Виктория знала, кто это должен быть. Единственный человек, которому можно было доверить воспитание их ребенка.  
  
— Сэр Роберт, достаточно ли будет, если я запишу это на бумаге? Которая будет открыта только в случае моей смерти?  
  
— Неужели подобная таинственность столь необходима, мэм?  
  
— Нужда открывать конверт может и не возникнуть, сэр Роберт.  
  
— Тайный совет пожелает знать…  
  
— Тайный совет не может думать, что я доверю свое дитя кому попало!  
  
— Но мэм, я должен знать…  
  
— И вы это узнаете! Когда я умру! — Она вскочила на ноги, и сэр Роберт поспешил встать тоже. — Благодарю вас, сэр Роберт! Полагаю, на сегодня у нас всё!  
  
Она стремительно покинула комнату прежде, чем Пиль успел поклониться.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Она должна назвать кого-нибудь, Мельбурн.  
  
Мельбурн отхлебнул бренди.  
  
— Она не любит, когда ей указывают, что делать.  
  
Мельбурн удивлен был застать у себя ожидающего его сэра Роберта.  
  
— Детство будущего монарха — дело серьезное. Если бы она только назвала герцогиню Кентскую…  
  
— Она никогда не назовет герцогиню. Если вы упомянули ее имя, то ее величество потому и вспылили.  
  
— Но народ любит герцогиню.  
  
— Народу не пришлось жить с герцогиней. Знаете ли вы, что королеве не разрешалось спать в одиночестве, не позволялось самостоятельно подниматься и спускаться по лестнице, пока она не взошла на престол? А вы хотите отдать ее ребенка в руки доктора фона Стокмара, ратующего за вторую Кенсингтонскую систему. Вам известно, что он нанял учителя латыни?  
  
Пиль нахмурился.  
  
— Для королевы?  
  
— Для королевской принцессы или принца Уэльского. Он также навел справки о кормилицах в Кобурге.  
  
— В Кобурге?  
  
— Да, по его словам, лишь там можно найти подходящих кормилиц. Видимо, английские груди чрезмерно пышны.  
  
Пиль кашлянул.  
  
— Право, Мельбурн…  
  
— Вы утверждаете, что не обладаете даром обращения с прекрасным полом, сэр Роберт, однако ваша супруга родила шестерых детей. Как, полагаете вы, отреагировала бы на предложение подобных условий леди Пиль?  
  
Пиль кивнул, уставившись в свой бокал.  
  
— Я считал покойного принца-консорта своим другом. Доктор фон Стокмар был его ближайшим советником. Мне не хотелось бы предавать память принца…  
  
— Но в том-то и проблема, верно?  
  
— В чем?  
  
— Память покойного принца Альберта по какой-то причине стоит превыше желаний живой королевы Англии? Должны ли мы позволять немецкому духу править нами?  
  
Пиль вздохнул.  
  
— Вы попытаетесь, Мельбурн?  
  
— Я попытаюсь, хотя не знаю, как я могу что-то изменить…


	7. Chapter 7

_— Наследная принцесса славится своей благотворительной деятельностью. Она с двадцати трех лет возглавляет Фонд принца Уэльского помощи больным гемофилией и Фонд принца Уэльского по борьбе со СПИДом…_  
  
Виктория вошла в гостиную. Уилл сидел на диване, вперившись в телевизор невидящим взглядом.  
  
— Ты еще не спишь.  
  
— Угу.  
  
— Так переживаешь за принцессу Викторию?  
  
Он вздохнул.  
  
— Мне нужно было подумать, а в тишине что-то-то не думалось, вот и…  
  
Виктория села рядом.  
  
— Вот и круглосуточные новости.  
  
Он молча кивнул.  
  
_— Бракосочетание наследной принцессы и герцога Монтроза смотрели миллионы людей по всему миру…_  
  
Виктория вздохнула.  
  
— Этот неловкий момент, когда весь мир ждет, чтобы у тебя отошли воды…  
  
— И это после того, как весь мир сначала ждал, чтобы она забеременела…  
  
— Так же было и с Викторией I…  
  
— Может быть, она не знала…  
  
— Чего не знала?  
  
— Что отец ребенка лорд М.  
  
— Она не могла не знать.  
  
— Ну, ее сложно было назвать искушенной дамой…  
  
Виктория взглянула на Уилла.  
  
— Ты беспокоишься о Гасси.  
  
— О чем они только думали? Как можно было заставлять его выступать?  
  
— Он же староста!  
  
— Да зачем вообще нужен староста?!  
  
— Уилл, я знаю, ты любишь его больше всего на свете, но именно поэтому и хорошо, что он переехал жить в школу. — Виктория сжала его руку. — Гасси справится.  
  
  


***

  
  
— И вы тоже, лорд М.  
  
Он вздохнул. Он честно рассказал ей о визите Пиля и вопросах касательно планов королевы в отношении будущего наследника престола.  
  
Пока дело продвигалось не очень удачно. Мельбурн пытался поговорить, а Виктория вымещала злость на акварели.  
  
— Вы тоже хотите, чтобы я назначила _mama_?  
  
— Нет, разумеется, нет, мэм, но если вы не назовете кого-нибудь, а случится худшее, то Тайный совет сам назначит герцогиню Кентскую.  
  
— Я этого не допущу.  
  
— Вы вполне можете не допустить этого — если предпримете меры прямо сейчас. Если произойдет худшее, вы уже не сможете ничего сделать.  
  
— И кого же мне назвать, лорд М? _Mama_ , а может быть, короля Ганноверского? Я им и Дэша не доверю.  
  
— Разумеется, нет, мэм.  
  
— А вы бы сумели выбрать?  
  
— Мэм?  
  
— Вы бы сумели выбрать человека, который воспитывал бы вашего ребенка в случае вашей смерти?  
  
— Я и выбрал.  
  
Она взглянула на него с изумлением.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Я любил свою жену, но ее причуды… Фредерик постоянно за границей… Поэтому в своем завещании я указал Эмили, хотя…  
  
— Мне очень жаль, лорд М, — вздохнула она. — Но у меня нет такой сестры, как у вас. Я даже готова побиться об заклад, что во всей Ганноверской династии не найдется никого столь же достойного, как любой из Мельбурнов.  
  
Он печально улыбнулся.  
  
— Значит, вы не очень внимательны, мэм. — Он помолчал. — Ваша сестра. Вы всегда с любовью говорили о принцессе.  
  
— Но у нее шестеро детей, она никак не может оставить их в Лангенбурге, чтобы приехать сюда и воспитывать моего ребенка.  
  
— Вы могли бы отослать герцогиню Кентскую в Лангенбург воспитывать ваших племянников…  
  
Виктория попыталась скрыть улыбку.  
  
— Это не смешно, лорд М.  
  
— А ваш брат?  
  
— Ничем не лучше _mama_.  
  
Мельбурн откинулся на спинку кресла.  
  
— Мы могли бы отправить в Лангенбург войско, захватить его, превратить его в новую колонию, и тогда вашей сестре больше не станет нужды оставаться там.  
  
— Сомневаюсь, что дойдет до этого…  
  
— Я тоже, но нужно быть готовым ко всему.  
  
Виктория всё смотрела неотрывно на свой рисунок.  
  
— Вы уезжаете на Рождество?  
  
— Леди Палмерстон пригласила меня в Бродлендс, но я, пожалуй, откажусь.  
  
— А я буду тут в заточении, с _mama_... В этом году мы не можем даже устроить бал.  
  
— Устроите в следующем.  
  
Она подняла на него глаза.  
  
— Значит, вы останетесь в одиночестве, и я буду одна тоже…  
  
Мельбурн поерзал в кресле.  
  
— Да.  
  
Она посмотрела на него пристально.  
  
— Я не смогу приехать сюда, — сказал он.  
  
— Для того, что мне нужно, не сможете.  
  
— У вас не получится приехать до вечера.  
  
— Я могла бы удалиться отдыхать пораньше. Все, кажется, считают, что в моем положении я немощна, так почему бы и нет?  
  
— Вам еще нужно будет как-то добраться отсюда до Дувр-хауса… — Он улыбнулся. — Предоставьте это мне.  
  
  


***

  
  
Школа лорда Мельбурна была расположена недалеко от Брокет-холла в Хартфордшире. Гасси стал пансионером здесь в возрасте одиннадцати лет — слишком рано, по мнению его отца. Впрочем, Уилл понимал, что Виктория права. Лучшая школа в стране. Гасси преуспевал.  
  
— Многовато народу, — заметила Виктория. Они медленно продвигались к парковке.  
  
Столпотворение было привычным для окончания семестра, хотя обычно при этом территория школы не кишела съемочными группами международных новостных каналов. Припарковавшись, они пошли к дверям мимо скучающих фотографов.  
  
— Ну да, я понимаю, много народа.  
  
Виктория нахмурилась.  
  
— Уилл, ты что, отвечаешь на то, что я сказала аж пять минут назад?  
  
— В смысле, мало того, что ему приходится выступать с речью, нет, давайте еще выпустим на ту же трибуну женщину, за которой наблюдает весь мир.  
  
— Я предлагала накачать тебя валиумом. Не забудь — я предлагала. О Господи, не смотри туда.  
  
Уилл проследил за ее взглядом.  
  
— О боже.  
  
— Кэрри. И Гордон. Ты знал, что они опять сошлись?  
  
— Кто же знал, что вы все еще вместе? — воскликнула Кэрри, маша рукой в их сторону.  
  
— Да вот буквально все, — ответила Виктория. — Особенно наши соседи.  
  
Кэрри сощурилась.  
  
— У вас дом отдельно стоящий.  
  
— А им из сада видно.  
  
— Что ты тут делаешь, Кэрри? — спросил Уилл.  
  
— Он и мой сын тоже.  
  
— А давайте пойдем и сядем? — предложила Виктория.  
  
— Как дела, Гордон? Работаешь над чем-нибудь?  
  
— Пишу новый роман.  
  
— Дай угадаю, — сказал Уилл, — непонятый главный герой бурно фантазирует о женщине, которая не понимает его, потому что мир не способен признать в нем гения?  
  
— Откуда ты знаешь?  
  
— Они все такие.  
  
Они уселись.  
  
Виктория взглянула на Уилла.  
  
— Ну что, пока всё идет отлично.  
  
  


***

  
  
Переступив порог гостиной Оксфорд-хауса, Мельбурн очутился в хаосе коробок, упаковочной бумаги и всего содержимого гардеробной своей сестры.  
  
— Уильям! — воскликнула Эмили. — Что ты тут делаешь?  
  
— Хочу попросить тебя об одной услуге.  
  
— У нас тут ужасный беспорядок. Нужно собраться, нужно завернуть подарки. А теперь еще Эмили соизволила к нам присоединиться.  
  
— Я думал, ты пригласила Джослинов.  
  
— Я и пригласила.  
  
— Не звезды, милый Брут, а сами мы виновны…  
  
— Да, Уильям, mea culpa. — Она отложила наряды, которые перебирала. — Не говоря уже о приданом Франсис: я-то думала, ее представление ко двору меня прикончит, однако же вот.  
  
— Мне этого не понять…  
  
— Ты точно не приедешь? Мне больно думать, как ты там один в Дувр-хаусе...  
  
— Я не собираюсь проводить праздники в компании лорда Эшли.  
  
— О, пожалуйста, приезжай хотя бы на охоту.  
  
— Так лорд Эшли охотится? Я думал, он и против охоты выступает.  
  
Эмили вздохнула.  
  
— Один-единственный святочный спор о Диккенсе, и все семейные праздники до скончания дней погублены …  
  
— Ненавижу Диккенса...  
  
— Если я больше никогда не услышу это имя из твоих уст, я умру счастливой. — Она вздохнула снова. — Какая услуга тебе от меня понадобилась?  
  
Мельбурн подошёл ближе.  
  
— Ты берешь с собой оба экипажа?  
  
— Да, иначе не получается.  
  
— Свой отошлешь обратно в день Рождества?  
  
Эмили удивлённо взглянула на него.  
  
— Я сам заплачу твоему кучеру и лакеям.  
  
— Дело не в этом. Я заплачу своей прислуге, но разве у тебя нет собственного экипажа?  
  
— Мой не годится.  
  
— А почему годится мой?  
  
Он бросил красноречивый взгляд на камеристку.  
  
Эмили поняла мгновенно.  
  
— Поттер, разыщи, пожалуйста, мое серое твидовое платье. Я хочу надеть его на охоту.  
  
— Да, миледи.  
  
Эмили закрыла за ней дверь.  
  
— А теперь рассказывай, что такое скандальное нельзя услышать моей камеристке? Зачем тебе мой экипаж?  
  
— Мне нужно послать его кое за кем.  
  
— А что не так с твоим экипажем?  
  
— Мой не годится.  
  
— Почему твой не годится?  
  
— Разве ты в своё время не одалживала мой экипаж?  
  
Эмили сощурилась.  
  
— Ах, Уильям, неужели? Опять замужняя дама? Да ещё в Рождество...  
  
— Она не замужем.  
  
— К чему тогда вся эта таинственность? Кто это может быть... — Эмили раскрыла рот. — Боже милостивый, Уильям.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Королева?  
  
— Нет, не королева...  
  
— Да, она. Герцогиня так свирепо поглядывала на вас двоих за ужином...  
  
— Нет, она всегда так на нас смотрит.  
  
— Уильям. Право слово. Кому ты думаешь я расскажу? …Погоди, он случаем не твой?  
  
— Что?  
  
Эмили закатила глаза.  
  
— Королева беременна, ты говоришь, что ты ее любовник...  
  
— Ничего подобного я не говорил...  
  
— Уильям.  
  
— Ребенок не мой.  
  
— Ты уверен? — Она подалась вперед. — Совершенно уверен?  
  
— Она так сказала.  
  
— И ты ей веришь?  
  
— Лгунья из нее отвратительная.  
  
— Хорошей ли лгуньей она была бы, если бы показала тебе, как хорошо ей дается обман?  
  
— Эмили...  
  
— Хорошо. Я отошлю свой экипаж обратно в Лондон. В Дувр-хаус или сразу во дворец?  
  
— Никому не рассказывай.  
  
— Разумеется.  
  
— Даже Палмерстону.  
  
— Я не расскажу Генри. Никому не расскажу.  
  
— И Фредерику тоже.  
  
— Даже Фредерику?  
  
— Одной тебя более чем достаточно, вместе вы невыносимы. Я все помню.  
  
Эмили выглядела очень задумчивой. Мельбурн вздохнул.  
  
— Хорошо, можешь говорить что угодно о Каро…  
  
Эмили резко повернулась к нему.  
  
— Королева сказала, что должна родить в апреле и потому не сможет быть на свадьбе.  
  
— Что с того?  
  
— У нее живот маленький.  
  
— Она и сама маленькая, — пожал он плечами.  
  
— Это мне известно. Когда ты с ней ложился?  
  
— Эмили, я не собираюсь потакать твоему любопытству...  
  
— Время крайне важно.  
  
— Она утверждает, что ребенок не мой. Какие у нее причины мне лгать?  
  
— Не знаю, но не уверена, что стоит всецело доверять ей в этом вопросе...  
  
  


***

  
  
Принцесса Виктория широко улыбалась, идя в сопровождении директора школы по проходу в актовом зале мимо журналистов, родителей и студентов. Она вежливо присела, пока директор представлял собравшимся Гасси, которому, в свою очередь, предстояло представить ее.  
  
Народ питал слабость к наследной принцессе. На самом деле, на Викторию принцесса всегда производила впечатление человека, с которым весело потусить и выпить. Принцесса в восемь лет потеряла отца, в десять — мать, и остаток ее детства прошел в Букингемском дворце, где ее воспитывала бабушка, нынешняя королева Виктория V. Некоторые считали, что она никогда не выйдет замуж, но в тридцать лет принцесса пошла под венец, а потом народ ждал, чтобы она обеспечила преемственность династии — что она и сделала.  
  
С лица принцессы никогда не сходила улыбка.  
  
Гасси поднялся на трибуну, и Виктория почувствовала, как Уилл стиснул ее ладонь. Она знала мальчика с его десяти лет и хорошо знакома была со всеми ритуалами и порядками, на которых строилась жизнь Уилла и Гасси. Когда они познакомились, Гасси едва говорил, но в этой школе он расцвел. Уилл и ужасался, и радовался.  
  
— Доброе утро. От имени всех студентов школы лорда Мельбурна, позвольте приветствовать ее королевское высочество принцессу Викторию.  
  
Аплодисменты. Принцесса пожала руку Гасси и, продолжая улыбаться, взошла на трибуну.  
  
— Мне хотелось бы поблагодарить вас за такой теплый прием, — начала она. — Спасибо, что собрались здесь сегодня, чтобы отпраздновать восьмидесятилетие основания королевской школы лорда Мельбурна, созданной на основе указа моей прабабушки Виктории IV в 1937 году. Собственно, основание школы было одним из первых ее указов после восшествия на престол, и она этим чрезвычайно гордилась. Вам это может показаться преувеличением, если вспомнить ее достижения за время ее царствования — вспомнить хотя бы войну, но уверяю вас, я не утрирую. Виктория IV даже приравнивала основание этой школы по значимости к участию в войне, и поэтому мы должны спросить себя, кто мы, как народ…  
  
После окончания церемонии родители наконец воссоединились с детьми. Прошло довольно много времени, прежде чем к ним пробился Гасси.  
  
— Гасси! — воскликнула Кэрри.  
  
— Молодчина! — Гордон хлопнул мальчика по плечу.  
  
— Не надо, — сказал Уилл. — Не трогай его.  
  
— Ничего, пап.  
  
— Ты был очень красноречив, — заметила Виктория.  
  
Он, как обычно, никак не отреагировал, но Виктория не стала принимать это на свой счет. Гасси — это Гасси.  
  
— Ну что, — сказал Уилл, — ты вроде второе место взял?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Мне сказали, твой проект выставляется. Ты хотел мне его показать?  
  
— Зачем?  
  
Уилл пожал плечами.  
  
— Затем, что я твой отец и хочу шумно повосторгаться.  
  
— Ладно.  
  
Гасси повел Уилла к выставочному стенду. Виктория направилась следом.  
  
— Почему ты до сих пор с ним? — спросила Кэрри.  
  
— Тебе-то что?  
  
— Ну, ты ни брака, ни детей не дождешься. У него есть Гасси и лорд Мельбурн, а больше ни для кого места нет…  
  
— Это совершенно не твое дело.  
  
— Да ладно тебе. Я такое уже видела.  
  
— Знаешь что, если он и поглощен чем-то, то это, наверное, потому что ты бросила его одного растить двоих детей. А теперь, если позволишь…  
  
Виктория зашагала прочь по коридору, провожаемая взглядом Уилла.  
  
  


***

  
  
Вошел дворецкий. Мельбурн отложил книгу.  
  
— Ваша милость, всё сделано, как вы просили.  
  
— Вся прислуга ушла?  
  
— Да, милорд.  
  
— И двери на служебную лестницу заперты?  
  
— Как вы просили, сэр.  
  
— Очень хорошо. Будьте любезны, заприте двери на кухню, когда будете уходить.  
  
— Хорошо, сэр.  
  
Харрис удалился. Теперь оставалось только ждать, смотреть на часы и мерить шагами прихожую.  
  
Снаружи послышался грохот колес подъезжающего экипажа.  
  
Он поспешил к двери. Лакей помогал Виктории выйти из экипажа. Мельбурн торопливо завел ее в дом.  
  
— Ваше величество.  
  
— Лорд М. …Вы сами открыли дверь.  
  
— Да, оказалось, что у всех моих слуг сегодня выходной вечер.  
  
— Значит, мы совсем одни.  
  
— Да, мэм.  
  
Она резко притянула его за шею к себе, прижалась губами к его губам. Он снял с нее накидку, и та просто упала на пол.  
  
— Где ваши покои? — спросила она.  
  
Взяв ее за руку, он молча повел ее наверх.  
  
Лорд М открыл дверь, и всё тут было в точности, как она подозревала. Уже зажжены были тонкие свечи, и комната утопала в теплом сиянии. Столики у кровати и все прочие поверхности были завалены книгами. Еще одна стопка книг, накрытая его халатом, стояла на полу у кресла. Комнату пропитывал опьяняющий мужской запах, тот же, что она ощущала, зарываясь носом в его шею.  
  
Лорд М выглядел тут совершенно иначе, чем обычно. Он будто был как дома — Виктории это казалось непостижимым: сама она не ощущала домашнего тепла ни в одном из тех домов, в которых ей доводилось жить, лишь играя роль, никогда не выказывая истинных чувств.  
  
Она никогда открывалась никому, кроме лорда М, а теперь таилась и от него тоже.  
  
— Виктория?  
  
Она слишком долго погружена была в свои мысли.  
  
— Помогите мне раздеться.  
  
Он кивнул, и она повернулась. Лорд М методично и нежно расстегивал пуговички на ее спине, целуя шею и плечи. Платье скользнуло на пол, за ним последовали юбки.  
  
Интересно, сколько раз ему доводилось раздевать женщину…  
  
Расшнуровав ее корсет, он повернул ее лицом к себе и положил ладони на ее груди. Теряя терпение, она пыталась сама снять свои панталоны и чулки. Он усмехнулся и поднял ее на кровать — она вскрикнула от неожиданности. Опершись на локти, она наблюдала, как он раздевается сам.  
  
Вдруг она заметила, что он пристально смотрит на что-то, и поняла, что смотрит он на ее некогда плоский живот, на то место, где начало расти их дитя.  
  
Она попыталась перевернуться.  
  
— Нет, — тихо сказал он, и она осталась лежать на спине. Полностью обнаженный, он лег рядом, приникнув губами к ее рту. — Не прячьтесь от меня.  
  
— Я подумала, что вам может быть неприятно.  
  
Он усмехнулся.  
  
— Неприятно?  
  
Он покрыл поцелуями ее шею, задержался на грудях, спустился к животу и сотворенной ими выпуклости, стремясь к ее естеству. Она открылась перед ним, и он не поднимал головы, пока ее не начало трясти.  
  
— Лорд М, лорд М… — лихорадочно пробормотала она, пытаясь притянуть его выше.  
  
Он посмотрел ей в глаза. Она покачала головой.  
  
— Вы нужны мне…  
  
Он кивнул, погружаясь в нее. Ей подумалось, что она слишком несдержана, но лорда М ее крики как будто только подстегивали.  
  
— Сильнее? — спросил он.  
  
Она мотнула головой.  
  
— Быстрее.  
  
Видимо, она попала в точку, потому что лорд М удвоил усилия, вскоре доведя ее до края, и наконец излился в нее сам.  
  
Она сжимала его в объятиях, пока они переводили дух.  
  
Это всё — всё, чего она хотела. Принадлежать лорду М и чтобы он принадлежал ей. Единственный человек, которому они будут обязаны, кроме друг друга, — их ребенок, который будет расти, окруженный любовью и заботой.  
  
  


***

  
  
Ее не должны бы задевать слова этой стервы, и всё же…  
  
Пять лет ей приходилось иметь дело с Кэрри, и хуже всего было, когда та пыталась унизить ее, делая вид, будто действует ей во благо. Это слишком напоминало Виктории о матери.  
  
Уилл был в ужасном состоянии, когда они познакомились. Его брак распался раз и навсегда — смерть дочери, родившейся больной, сын, требующий особого ухода, неприкаянная жена, изнывающая от необходимости каждые три месяца искать себе новое призвание…  
  
Нет, слова Кэрри не должны ее задевать. Однако же вот она, едва ли не плачет в туалете.  
  
Заставив себя выйти наконец из кабинки, Виктория подошла к раковине и как могла осторожно промокнула глаза холодной водой, стараясь не размазать подводку.  
  
— С вами всё в порядке?  
  
Она помотала головой.  
  
— А, обычное дело, столкнулась с бывшей женой…  
  
— Сочувствую.  
  
— Ой, нет, на самом деле…  
  
Она развернулась и встретилась взглядом с наследной принцессой Викторией.  
  
— Э-э… — Она сделала книксен. — Ваше королевское высочество, я прошу прощения.  
  
Принцесса махнула рукой.  
  
— Не беспокойтесь об этом.  
  
— Э-э, охрана сюда не заходила или…  
  
— Ну, они не успели проверить. — Принцесса начала мыть руки. — При плотном графике встреч на тридцать шестой неделе беда в том, что забегаешь в первый попавшийся туалет, проверила его охрана или нет…  
  
— Ну да… э-э… мэм.  
  
— У вас ребенок тут учится?  
  
— Вроде того. Сын моего партнера.  
  
— А, отсюда и бывшая жена…  
  
— Да. Помните старосту, который вас представил? Гасси Лэм.  
  
— Вы должны им гордиться. Он большой молодец. Давно он учится здесь?  
  
— Четыре года.  
  
— И от школы есть польза?  
  
— Да. Я уверена, что лорд Мельбурн был бы очень горд.  
  
Принцесса склонила голову набок.  
  
— Мы раньше не встречались?  
  
— Нет. Виктория Кенсингтон.  
  
— Вы написали книгу о Виктории II. Мне очень понравилось.  
  
— Спасибо, мэм.  
  
— Особенно мне нравится, как вы пишете о Мельбурне… И откровенно говоря, я не знала о ее помолвке с принцем Филиппом. Это наверняка скрывалось намеренно.  
  
— И часто от вас держат что-то в тайне, мэм?  
  
Принцесса улыбнулась, закрывая кран.  
  
— Плохо бы они выполняли свою работу, если бы я знала всё, что от меня скрывают. Есть, наверное, еще парочка скелетов в шкафах…  
  
— Возможно, мэм.  
  
Принцесса сделала жест, предлагая Виктории следовать за ней.  
  
— Над чем работаете сейчас?  
  
Они вышли в коридор. По обе стороны принцессы мгновенно возникли телохранители. Виктория заметила впереди встревоженного Уилла.  
  
— Вообще-то, мы с моим партнером сейчас исследуем Викторию I и лорда Мельбурна. — Виктория ткнула пальцем в сторону Уилла. — Вон он.  
  
Уилл осторожно приблизился. Принцесса смотрела на него с улыбкой. Он поклонился.  
  
— Ваше высочество.  
  
— Это… — начала Виктория.  
  
— Уильям Лэм. Да, по-моему, я читала большинство ваших трудов.  
  
— Вы льстите мне, мэм.  
  
— А еще я слышала, что вы отец весьма выдающегося старосты. Вы наверняка очень им гордитесь.  
  
— Это верно.  
  
К ним подошел мужчина в строгом костюме.  
  
— Ваше королевское высочество, пора…  
  
— Ну что ж, прошу меня простить. С нетерпением буду ждать вашу новую книгу.  
  
Принцессу увели. Уилл взглянул на Викторию.  
  
— Что ты ей сказала?  
  
— Она спросила, над чем я работаю.  
  
— Только не говори, что ты ей всё рассказала.  
  
— Я сказала, что мы пишем книгу о Виктории и Мельбурне — что мы, собственно, и делаем.  
  
— И не упомянула, что Виктория трахалась с Мельбурном?  
  
— Ну, разговор был короткий, иначе и до этого дошло бы, как пить дать.  
  
  


***

  
  
Когда Скерретт поступила на службу к ее величеству, никто не предупредил ее, что однажды в сочельник ей, возможно, придется дожидаться возвращения королевы домой.  
  
В королевские покои вошла Дженкинс, и Скерретт встревоженно вскочила.  
  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? В помещении для слуг сейчас будет вино.  
  
— Я только помогала ее величеству.  
  
— Но ты здесь уже несколько часов. Она раздета?  
  
— Да. Она спит.  
  
— Хорошо, тогда бери одежду, займемся ею перед ужином.  
  
Скерретт застыла.  
  
— Где ее одежда? — спросила Дженкинс.  
  
— Я…  
  
Дженкинс нахмурилась, заметив Дэша.  
  
— Почему собака здесь, а не с ее величеством?  
  
— Не знаю.  
  
Дженкинс прошла в опочивальню, без труда преодолев сопротивление Скерретт.  
  
Постель была пуста.  
  
Дженкинс обернулась к Скерретт.  
  
— Где она?  
  
— Я не знаю…  
  
— Если бы ты не знала, ты бы там не стояла.  
  
Скерретт нервно сглотнула.  
  
— По-моему, она с лордом Мельбурном.  
  
Дженкинс кивнула.  
  
— И с чего ты так решила?  
  
— Она не говорила, но за ней приехал экипаж и… — Скерретт запнулась. — Помните утро после бури? Когда ее не было в ее покоях?  
  
— Что с того?  
  
— Накануне она спросила меня, где покои лорда Мельбурна… и я ей сказала.  
  
Дженкинс широко раскрыла глаза.  
  
— Знаю, знаю, но как я могла ей отказать? А потом она оказывается беременной через несколько месяцев с принцем?  
  
— На что это вы намекаете, мисс Скерретт?  
  
— Я…  
  
— А теперь послушай-ка: то, что делает или не делает королева, не твоего ума дело, и больше ты об этом ни с кем говорить не станешь. — Дженкинс подошла к двери и повернула ключ в замке.  
  
— Что вы делаете? — спросила Скерретт.  
  
— А что? Ты думала, быть камеристкой ее величества значит косички плести да хорошенькие платьица выбирать? Мы будем сидеть здесь до тех пор, пока она не вернется, на случай, если вдруг кому-то вздумается ее поискать.  
  
— Мы должны прикрывать ее связь?  
  
— А что? Это ниже твоего достоинства?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Было еще что? Когда-нибудь еще?  
  
— Кажется, нет, но они так много времени проводят в обществе друг друга…  
  
— Что тебя совершенно не касается. И если ей понадобится помощь в чем-нибудь еще, сразу обращайся ко мне. Поняла?  
  
  


***

  
  
Виктория взглянула на стол. Слуги Дувр-хауса оставили на столе обильный ужин.  
  
— Чем они думают вы заняты? Ваши слуги.  
  
— И думать не хочу, мэм. Как вам известно, я крайне непорядочный джентльмен. Вполне может быть, что занят я всевозможным развратом. — Он откусил еще сыра. — А ваши, мэм?  
  
— Только моя камеристка знает, что меня нет, а ей я ничего не сказала. — Она не сводила глаз с куска хлеба, лежавшего на ее тарелке. — Я должна вернуться.  
  
— Да.  
  
Она подняла на него глаза.  
  
— Вы знаете, что будь моя воля, мы бы никогда не разлучались.  
  
— Что толку винить себя за то, чего нельзя изменить.  
  
Они вышли в прихожую, где Мельбурн помог ей надеть накидку.  
  
— У вас никаких рождественских украшений, лорд М.  
  
— Они могли бы быть, знай я, что вы будете недовольны.  
  
— Я не недовольна, лорд М — более того, ничто в Дувр-хаусе не доставляет мне неудовольствия. Просто вы не с семьей, у вас нет украшений, вы даже в церковь не ходите…  
  
— Я не отмечал праздников, пожалуй, с самой смерти Огастаса. — Она взглянула на него вопросительно. — Я всегда считал, что праздники устраиваются для детей, и поскольку детей у меня больше нет… Мэм, нужно вернуть вас во дворец.  
  
— Лорд М, мне нужно кое-что вам сказать.  
  
— Да?  
  
Сейчас. Сейчас она ему скажет. Она должна ему сказать.  
  
— Счастливого Рождества, лорд М.  
  
— Счастливого Рождества, мэм.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Он хочет провести с ними летние каникулы, — вздохнул Уилл, когда они сели обратно в машину.  
  
— Ой. Сочувствую.  
  
— Они едут отдыхать на Крит. Ни тебе привычного режима, ни тебе ничего знакомого…  
  
— Ты должен позволить ему попробовать, Уилл. Мне кажется, это хорошо, что он хотя бы хочет попробовать.  
  
— Конечно, хорошо.  
  
— Ну так в чем проблема?  
  
— Я ему больше не нужен.  
  
— Ты его отец. Ты всегда будешь ему нужен.  
  
Уилл молчал. Множество автомобилей пыталось выехать с парковки, и все быстро превращалось в шумный хаос. Виктория вытащила из сумки телефон.  
  
— И вот значит, я думала, когда писала свою книгу… королева Виктория составила документ, по которому принцесса оставалась королеве Аделаиде, в обход герцогини Кентской.  
  
— Да?  
  
— Может быть, она ей рассказала.  
  
— О Мельбурне? Нет.  
  
— Почему нет?  
  
— Королева Аделаида была известна как самая набожная женщина в Англии…  
  
— Да, но у ее мужа было штук десять незаконнорожденных отпрысков. Вряд ли ее можно было шокировать одним перепихоном.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Но посмотри на это так, в долгосрочной перспективе, если бы Виктория умерла… — Она обернулась к Уиллу. — Если бы она сказала Мельбурну, и Мельбурн попытался бы получить опеку над Региной, все просто решили бы, что это его выдумки с целью опорочить имя королевы, в попытке создать вигскую монархию, да? Он бы наверняка очутился в Тауэре. Или куда там сажали тогда. А теперь представь, что она рассказала всё королеве Аделаиде, женщине, которой верила вся Англия, которую любил народ, к которой не приставала грязь. И если Аделаида говорит, что королева сказала ей, дескать Мельбурн отец Регины, уж ее-то не могут игнорировать, так?  
  
— Мысль интересная, но всё это лишь догадки.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Ваше величество, королева.  
  
Лакей открыл дверь. Аделаида встала.  
  
— Ваше величество, — присела она в книксене.  
  
Виктория улыбнулась.  
  
— Тетя. Надеюсь, я вас не побеспокоила. У вас, должно быть, есть планы на сегодня.  
  
— Как и у тебя.  
  
Виктория села, и вдовствующая королева последовала ее примеру.  
  
— Я принесла вам подарок.  
  
— Ты слишком щедра, Виктория.  
  
Виктория покачала головой.  
  
— Я пришла, чтобы обсудить с вами один деликатный вопрос.  
  
— Вот как?  
  
— Меня просили назначить регента, что я и сделала — на случай, если я умру, а мое дитя выживет, но… меня также спрашивают, с кем будет жить мой ребенок.  
  
— Ясно.  
  
— Я не могу поручить ребенка своей матери.  
  
Аделаида кивнула.  
  
— Это я могу понять.  
  
— Поэтому я сообщу Тайному совету, что желаю оставить своего наследника на ваше попечение.  
  
Аделаида растерялась.  
  
— Такое доверие — великая честь для меня.  
  
— И я доверяю вам, тетя, и знаю, что вы добрая христианка… вот почему мне так трудно сказать то, что я должна сказать.  
  
— Ты пугаешь меня, Виктория.  
  
— После похорон Альберта, я возлежала с мужчиной. Этот мужчина отец моего ребенка.  
  
— Лорд Мельбурн?  
  
Виктория отпрянула, потрясенная.  
  
— Тетя Аделаида! Откуда вам это известно?  
  
— Пусть я и добрая христианка, Виктория, но я не глупа. Ты рассказала ему?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Ты не считаешь, что он заслуживает знать правду?  
  
Виктория не ответила.  
  
— Как бы то ни было, в случае моей смерти я бы хотела, чтобы наше дитя воспитывал лорд Мельбурн. Он лучший, добрейший человек на свете, и его семья ему поможет. Я думаю, что наш ребенок будет очень счастлив. По крайней мере, он будет счастливее, чем была я.  
  
— Да. Лорд Мельбурн и твой дядя не ладили, но он хороший человек. — Аделаида вздохнула. — Но какова ирония…  
  
— Ирония?  
  
— О, прошу, забудь мои слова. Это было бестактно.  
  
— Нет. В чем ирония?  
  
— В том, что было между покойной леди Мельбурн и твоим дядей Джорджем.  
  
Она нахмурилась.  
  
— Леди Каролина?  
  
— Нет, мать лорда Мельбурна. Как я уже сказала, бестактно было с моей стороны это говорить.  
  
— Дядя Джордж имел связь с матерью лорда Мельбурна?  
  
— Он отец ее младшего сына.  
  
— Джорджа, — сказала Виктория, которой вдруг стало понятно происхождение имени младшего брата лорда М. — Да уж, ирония.  
  
— Виктория, ты должна сказать ему.  
  
— Нет, я так не думаю.  
  
Аделаида покачала головой.  
  
— Чего ты боишься?  
  
Она мрачно усмехнулась.  
  
— Чего я только не боюсь. Повсюду мой взгляд находит новые страхи. Лорд М — мое единственное утешение, и я не могу его потерять.  
  
— Ты думаешь, что ты его потеряешь?  
  
— И он не может пережить еще одного своего ребенка.  
  
Виктория смотрела в сторону, старательно разглядывая лепной орнамент на стене. Аделаида сжала ее ладонь.  
  
— Слишком тяжелую ношу ты на себя взяла, Виктория.  
  
Виктория разрыдалась. Руки тети заключили ее в объятия.  
  
— Ну-ну, Виктория… Всё образуется, всё встанет на свои места, так, как и должно быть.  
  
Вот только будет ли сама она частью должного порядка вещей, Виктория не знала.


	8. Chapter 8

_Брокет-холл, наши дни_  
  
  
Герцог Монтроз вошел в оранжерею.  
  
— Ваше королевское высочество.  
  
— Ваша светлость?  
  
— Когда мы можем вернуться в Лондон?  
  
— Когда я закончу пересаживать орхидеи…  
  
Дэвид окинул оранжерею взглядом. Орхидей было с сотню.  
  
— Серьезно?  
  
Не получив ответа, он обошел вокруг стола.  
  
— Я знаю, ты ненавидишь, когда я это говорю…  
  
— Ну так не говори.  
  
— Разве нет людей, которые…  
  
— Каждая наследная принцесса поддерживает эту коллекцию со времен самого Мельбурна…  
  
— А ведь я знал, что пожалею…  
  
— Виктория IV победила Гитлера и всё равно находила время на орхидеи.  
  
— Да, но у нее ведь были помощники?  
  
— Вот эта подарок японского императора.  
  
— Просто, по-моему, нам лучше быть поближе к клинике.  
  
— О да, здесь, в дебрях Хартфордшира, общество диковато…  
  
Вошедший лакей склонил голову.  
  
— Прошу прощения за вторжение, мэм…  
  
— Да-да, конечно, встреча с миссис Сазерленд. Я встречусь с ней сразу в библиотеке.  
  
Дэвид вышел следом за Викторией.  
  
— По какому поводу встреча?  
  
— Поступил запрос от каких-то исследователей. Бабуля почему-то поручила мне решить, что им ответить.  
  
Они прошли в застекленную дверь, ведущую из сада в библиотеку, где их встретила Гарри Говард-Сазерленд, главный историк королевской резиденции.   
  
— Ваше королевское высочество.  
  
— Миссис Сазерленд. Я полагаю, вы к нам с проектом?  
  
— Да, мэм.  
  
Виктория села за письменный стол. Гарри вручила ей папку.  
  
— Мы получили запрос от двух историков, пишущих научный труд об отношениях между ее величеством королевой Викторией и лордом Мельбурном…  
  
Виктория открыла папку.  
  
— И чем их проект отличается от прочих?  
  
— Как вам известно, мы отвечаем отказом на большинство запросов на проведение исследований в Брокет-холле, но никто не предлагал такого новаторского подхода, как эти двое.  
  
— Уилл Лэм и Виктория Кенсингтон?  
  
— Да, профессор Лэм написал несколько трудов о лорде Мельбурне, а доктор Кенсингтон автор той популярной биографии Виктории II.  
  
— Да, я знаю. Я встретила их в школе лорда Мельбурна. Там учится сын профессора Лэма.  
  
Подняв голову от бумаг, Виктория заметила, что ее муж трогает книгу на полке.  
  
— Что ты делаешь? — строго спросила она.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Это у тебя там «Гленарвон»?  
  
— Ну не начинай опять…  
  
— Нельзя трогать «Гленарвон», иначе дух леди Каролины…  
  
— Знаю, знаю, явится дух леди Каролины и убьет нас всех. — Дэвид поставил книгу обратно на полку.  
  
— Не убьет, это просто очень плохая примета.  
  
— И ты уверена, что это не выдумка Мельбурна?  
  
— Когда эту книгу трогали в последний раз, началась война.  
  
— Я более чем уверен, что к началу войны некоторое отношение имело вторжение в Польшу…  
  
Виктория взглянула на Гарри.  
  
— Что ж, я считаю, мы должны удовлетворить этот запрос. Просто постарайтесь спланировать их визит на то время, когда никого из нас нет в Брокет-холле. Вам известно, что конкретно их интересует?  
  
— Первые годы брака, семейные праздники, воспитание детей.  
  
— Пусть подпишут свои книги. В этом я непреклонна.  
  
— Я не сомневаюсь, что на это они охотно согласятся.  
  
Виктория взглянула на Гарри.  
  
— Нам ведь нечего от них скрывать, так?   
  
— Мэм?   
  
— Ты о чем? — полюбопытствовал Дэвид.  
  
— Ну не знаю, лорд М не был тайным нацистом или что-нибудь в этом роде?  
  
— Насколько мне известно, нет, мэм.  
  
— Ты бы еще спросила, не был ли он Бэтменом, — сказал Дэвид.  
  
— В общем, разрешаю, — сказала Виктория. — А теперь, если позволите, мне нужно пересадить еще восемьдесят орхидей.  
  
— Да, мэм. — Гарри улыбнулась и вышла.  
  
— А может быть, орхидеи были частью тайного заговора по захвату миру, — сказал Дэвид. — Да, армия орхидей…  
  
— Для взрослого человека ты читаешь слишком много комиксов. Такова моя несгибаемая позиция.  
  
— А ты слишком много копаешься в саду — для любой женщины. Такова моя несгибаемая позиция.  
  
— А вот за этот комментарий можешь найти пару перчаток и заняться делом, — сказала Виктория, поднимаясь и выходя в сад.  
  
  


***

  
  
Этот день наконец настал: пришло послание, что мавзолей во Фрогморе готов принять Альберта. Снова всем нужно было отправляться в Виндзор.  
  
— Я думаю, что по возвращении оденусь в полутраур, — сказала Виктория, взглянув на Мельбурна. — Как вы считаете? Достаточно прошло времени?  
  
— Не осмелюсь диктовать вам обычаи, мэм.  
  
— _Mama_ сочтет мое поведение весьма неуважительным. — Она бросила хмурый взгляд на герцогиню и Стокмара. — Но мне кажется, я не должна рожать в черном. Мне кажется, это нездорово.  
  
Прибыл Пиль в компании мужчины в военном мундире.  
  
— Ваше величество, позвольте представить вам полковника Уиндема. Он будет возглавлять почетный караул при погребении принца.  
  
Виктория перевела взгляд Мельбурна, упорно смотрящего в пол.  
  
— Добро пожаловать, полковник. Мы признательны вам за вашу службу.  
  
— Ваше величество. Мельбурн.  
  
— Уиндем.  
  
Пиль с полковником удалились, и Виктория повернулась к Мельбурну.  
  
— Лорд М, вы знакомы с полковником Уиндемом?  
  
— Мимолетно.  
  
— Что вы имеете в виду?  
  
— Он мой брат. Точнее, наполовину.  
  
Виктория нахмурилась.  
  
— Но его имя не Лэм?  
  
— Он не мой… законный брат.  
  
— О, вы имеете в виду… лорд Мельбурн, ваш отец…  
  
— Нет, не лорд Мельбурн. Моим отцом был третий граф Эгремонт. Также он был отцом полковника Уиндема.  
  
— Леди Мельбурн.  
  
С упавшим сердцем он понял по ее лицу, что она мысленно пытается сложить из кусочков единую картину.  
  
— Ах, мэм, прошу, не нужно жалости. Меня это давно уже не шокирует.  
  
Виктория покачала головой.  
  
— Я не верю вам, лорд М. Разве вам не было тяжело?  
  
Она спрашивала о нем, зная в душе, что спрашивает на самом деле об их ребенке.  
  
— Нам обоим нужно переодеться к службе в мавзолее, — ответил он. — Если, конечно же, вы по-прежнему настаиваете на посещении.  
  
— Разумеется. Почему я должна передумать?  
  
— Сегодня довольно холодно. Мне не хотелось бы, чтобы вы простудились, мэм.  
  
— Лорд М… — Она огляделась вокруг. — Вы навестили бы меня сегодня ночью, если бы я всё устроила?  
  
— Конечно, навестил бы, мэм.  
  
  


***

  
  
Выдался редкостный для раннего лета погожий солнечный денек. Виктория устроилась работать на воздухе, разложив книги и планшет на столе в саду. В надежде немного загореть и понимая, что из-за исследований в этом году поваляться на пляже не выйдет, она надела бикини.  
  
— Что ж ты вытворяешь-то, а?  
  
Подняв голову, Виктория увидела миссис Фитц, жившую по соседству бабулю преклонных лет.  
  
— Доброе утро, миссис Фитц! — помахала она рукой. — Мы с Уиллом сегодня работаем на свежем воздухе!  
  
— Работаете? Так он тебе все-таки платит, ага?  
  
— Ой, миссис Фитц, мы ведь уже столько раз об этом говорили. Я не проститутка.  
  
Вскоре в сад вышел Уилл.   
  
— О Господи… — пробормотал он, заметив миссис Фитц.  
  
— Ни стыда ни совести! Позор и разврат без всякого повода!  
  
— А вот тут, миссис Фитц, вы ошибаетесь. У него тогда был день рождения.  
  
Старушка скрылась из вида.  
  
— Ну зачем ты ее провоцируешь? — Уилл сел на скамейку.  
  
— Вот ей-богу, не понимаю, что я ей такого сделала. Почему она не может быть просто забавной старушкой? Ей восемьдесят пять, наша сексуальная жизнь могла бы послужить ей хоть каким-то развлечением. Кстати…  
  
Виктория вытащила айпад.  
  
— Первый портрет королевы после рождения принцессы Регины.  
  
Уилл взглянул на дисплей. На картине королева с привычно сдержанным выражением лица сидела в кресле с младенцем на руках.  
  
— Вижу.  
  
— Лиловое платье. Полутраур.  
  
— И что? Она до конца жизни должна была ходить в черном?  
  
— Она стала носить полутраур после возвращения из Фрогмора. Об этом много судачили… Поговаривали, что королева поторопилась.  
  
— Но после рождения принцессы болтать перестали.  
  
— И вот еще.  
  
Виктория показала ему другую картину.  
  
— Есть портрет Виктории с матерью, где она держит в руках миниатюрный портрет отца. По нему воссоздали вот этот портрет с Викторией и Региной, точно такой же, за исключением одной детали…  
  
Уилл кивнул.  
  
— Без миниатюры Альберта.  
  
Виктория села.  
  
— Такое впечатление, что намеренно делалось всё возможное, чтобы принц был забыт. Дэйзи прислала мне еще письма: герцогу Саксен-Кобургскому казалось, что королева стирает его сына из памяти. Стокмар зародил в нем подозрения, рассказав, сколько времени королева проводит с Мельбурном и сколько времени позволяет проводить с Мельбурном принцессе …  
  
— И все эти подозрения легко были отметены народом, никогда не питавшим приязни к «немецкому принцу», но искренне любившим малютку принцессу.  
  
— Нам нужно только реконструировать их отношения в промежуточном периоде.  
  
— Он не мог добиваться ее открыто.  
  
— И она его…  
  
  


***

  
  
Служба была просто службой, ни больше ни меньше. На середине герцогиня принялась громко рыдать, словно стремясь пристыдить Викторию. Виктория же мужественно крепилась, надеясь, что после всего этого Альберт упокоится с миром и останется в прошлом. Она понимала, что подвела покойного мужа, понимала, что останься он в живых, она подвела бы его еще больше — и всё же она не могла проживать остаток жизни согласно воле его призрака.  
  
Герцогиню пришлось проводить, и Виктория притворилась, что ей дурно, чтобы избежать очередного ужина, во время которого ей пришлось бы изображать вдову.  
  
Она сидела, устремив взгляд в пустоту, пока Дженкинс расчесывала ее волосы перед сном.  
  
— Еще что-нибудь прикажете, мэм?  
  
Виктория ответила не сразу.  
  
— Дженкинс, мне нужно, чтобы приготовили комнату. Вдали от других гостей.  
  
Дженкинс кивнула.  
  
— Конечно, мэм. Я передам баронессе…  
  
— Нет! — Дженкинс глянула на нее удивленно. — Нет, не говорите баронессе. Чем меньше людей об этом знает, тем лучше, нет, не обращайте внимания, забудьте всё, что я сейчас сказала, простите, что утруждаю вас подобным образом.  
  
— Вы не утруждаете меня, мэм. Быть может, в восточном крыле? Никто из гостей там сейчас не живет.  
  
— На ваше усмотрение. — Виктория выдохнула. — Я надеюсь, мы можем полагаться на вашу осмотрительность?  
  
— Разумеется, мэм.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Вот тебе моя рабочая теория… — сказала Виктория. — Значит так: Виктория беременна, и это плохо — если принять в расчет возможность смерти при родах — но что она и Мельбурн могли делать во время ее беременности, чего не могли бы делать в противном случае?  
  
Уилл помотал головой.  
  
— Без понятия.  
  
— Да ну? Совсем без понятия?  
  
— Совсем  
  
Виктория нахмурилась.  
  
— Я имею в виду разнузданный трах без границ и преград.  
  
— А, ну есть такое.  
  
— Женщина не может забеременеть, если она уже беременна. Значит так, ты берешь дневники Виктории, я Мельбурна. Если прочесать их по дням, обязательно найдутся несостыковки — там-то и кроется трах.  
  
— То есть, просто берем и читаем?   
  
— Ага, возьмем 25 декабря 1840 года.  
  
Уилл пролистал на нужную страницу.  
  
— «Ужинала с _mama_ , Стокмаром и Лецен. Получила весьма щедрый подарок от моего прекраснейшего лорда М».  
  
Виктория проверила у себя.  
  
— «Лег спать». — Она взглянула на Уилла. — Думаю, это можно отметить как перепихон.  
  
— С чего это?  
  
— Она не указала, что это был за подарок.  
  
— Охренеть…  
  
— А теперь попробуем Фрогмор, 20 февраля… «Посетил службу освящения мемориала принца Альберта. Рано лег спать».  
  
— «Из дворца я ехала с моим прекраснейшим лордом М. Благодарение Господу, _mama_ и Стокмар ехали в отдельном экипаже. Встретила полковника Уиндема, и больно было смотреть, каким уязвленным при виде его выглядел лорд М …» — прочел Уилл.  
  
— Брат Мельбурна по отцу… — сказала Виктория задумчиво. — Любопытно, что она это упомянула.  
  
— «Когда я думаю о том, сколько муки пришлось вынести моему лорду М…»  
  
— А дальше?  
  
— Мысль обрывается. — Уилл перевернул страницу. — «Рано легла спать».  
  
— Трах?  
  
Он вздохнул.  
  
— Трах.  
  
  


***

  
  
Мельбурн открыл дверь, и его удивленному взгляду предстала какая-то женщина. Одна из камеристок королевы?  
  
Женщина сделала книксен и вручила ему записку.  
  
— Послание от королевы, лорд Мельбурн.  
  
Он кивнул, отпуская ее, закрыл дверь и направился к своему креслу.  
  
Несколько минут спустя Мельбурн вошел в комнату в восточном крыле. Виктория выдохнула с облегчением.  
  
— Ваше величество прекрасно всё устроили.  
  
Она приподнялась.  
  
— Я понимаю, что, возможно, вызываю у вас отвращение, лорд М, но если бы вы могли просто подержать меня в объятиях, я была бы вам крайне признательна…  
  
Он смотрел на нее, раздумывая над ее словами.  
  
— И это всё, чего вы желаете? Чтобы я вас держал вас в объятиях?  
  
Она шумно выдохнула.  
  
— Это, безусловно, не всё, чего я желаю, но вы наверняка имеете собственные чувства на этот счет.  
  
— Не скрою, мэм, так оно и есть, и чувства мои таковы, что вы не вызываете у меня ни капли отвращения, и я обниму вас, если вы действительно того желаете, но сам я желаю гораздо большего.  
  
Она покачала головой.  
  
— Но как это возможно?  
  
— Позвольте мне позаботиться об этом.  
  
Она поцеловала его и в следующую минуту опять оказалась на кровати, без ночной рубашки, открытая его взору. Она отбросила в сторону его галстук и принялась помогать ему избавиться от остальной одежды.  
  
— Набок… — прошептал он.  
  
Она нахмурилась, но послушалась. Он осторожно помог ей опуститься на перину. Через несколько секунд она почувствовала его за собой и ощутила его мужское достоинство, прижавшееся к ее пояснице.  
  
— Красивая. — Он отвел ее волосы в сторону и поцеловал ее шею. — Такая красивая.  
  
Его руки легли на ее разбухшие груди, и она закатила глаза. Настолько чувствительны они были сейчас, что даже нежнейшее прикосновение способно было вызвать у нее головокружение.  
  
— Чудесная.  
  
— Как я могу нравиться вам в таком состоянии?  
  
— О чем вы говорите? Вы божественны.  
  
Одной рукой он приподнял ее ногу, согнув ее в колене и заведя за свое бедро. Она не понимала, что он делает, и внезапно ахнула, ощутив, как он входит в нее.  
  
— Что такое? Вам неудобно?  
  
— Нет, я просто не представляла… что можно…  
  
— Вы должны сказать мне, если вам нужно будет остановиться.  
  
Она кивнула, не намереваясь этого делать. Мельбурн начал медленно двигаться, до досадного нежно, медленно подводя ее к краю. Ее тело в этом состоянии было так готово к нему, что она кончила еще раз, пока он стремился к собственному облегчению.  
  
Виктория была захвачена ощущениями собственного тела, когда неожиданно почувствовала нечто иное.  
  
Ребенок. Пинки. Она разрывалась между восторгом и ужасом.  
  
— Виктория, в чем дело? Вам нехорошо?  
  
— Нет, я просто чувствую его.  
  
— О. — Он приподнялся, поняв вдруг, что она имеет в виду. — Быть может, мне лучше уйти?  
  
— Нет! — Она схватила его за руку, понуждая его снова лечь, не успев даже сообразить, что делает. Она повернулась к нему лицом и положила его ладонь на свой живот. — Вот, вот оно…  
  
Он улыбнулся.  
  
— Да, я чувствую ее.  
  
— Ее?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Вы сказали «ее».  
  
Он поднял на нее глаза, не переставая улыбаться и не убирая руку.   
  
— Я всегда считал, что про ребенка не следует говорить «оно».  
  
— Но вы не можете знать, что это не мальчик.  
  
— Не могу, но существует пятидесятипроцентная вероятность, что я окажусь прав. — Он помолчал. — Полагаю, вы надеетесь, что родится сын.  
  
— Так было бы проще. — Сильный красивый мальчик, такой уже умный и добрый, как его отец. Каким великим королем он стал бы.  
  
— Неужто с королевами так сложно?  
  
— Ответ на этот вопрос вам известен не хуже, чем мне. А вы, я полагаю, предпочитаете дочь? — Она почти забыла, что не должна говорить об их ребенке.  
  
— Я предпочитаю всё, что означает больше вас…   
  
Он смотрел на нее с таким невыносимым восхищением.  
  
— Лорд М, не могли бы вы сказать мне кое-что? Откровенно?  
  
— Я всегда стараюсь быть откровенным с вами.  
  
— Вас это мучило? Что ваш отец лорд Эгремонт?  
  
Он взглянул на нее с любопытством.  
  
— Чем вызван ваш интерес?  
  
Виктория вгляделась в его лицо, пытаясь найти себе оправдание.   
  
— Вы казались таким расстроенным, когда увидели Уиндема.  
  
— Я не завидую ему, если вы это имеете в виду.  
  
— Когда вы узнали?  
  
— Мне было тринадцать. Я как раз закончил первый семестр в Итоне с плохой отметкой по греческому. Мой отец, то есть, лорд Мельбурн, перебрав хереса, сказал что-то вроде: «Что ж, по этим отметкам ясно, что Пенистон мой истинный наследник».  
  
— Лорд М, это ужасно.  
  
— Я не понял, что он имеет в виду, но спросил мать, а когда та побледнела и стала всё отрицать, я спросил Пенистона.  
  
— И он вам рассказал? Как жестоко с его стороны.  
  
— Нет, он был хорошим старшим братом. Связи моей матери не были тайной, и он не хотел, чтобы кто-нибудь в школе застиг меня врасплох. Мальчики могут довольно черствы в таких делах.  
  
— Вам было больно?  
  
— Да, поначалу, но я научился терпеть. А позднее я узнал, что у лорда Эгремонта было не меньше сорока детей, так что это ничего не значило… я не был особенным.  
  
— Лорд М, но вы особенный.  
  
— Для вас, возможно.  
  
— Для меня — безусловно.  
  
— Затем Пенистон заболел и умер, и я оказался наследником. Отец так и не оправился от этого.  
  
— Но вы поднялись на такие высоты — премьер-министр, доверенный советник королевы Англии…  
  
— Да, но я был не его сыном.  
  
Она взглянула на него.  
  
— Вы думаете, вы могли бы полюбить мое дитя? Если нам когда-нибудь удастся найти способ быть вместе?  
  
— Разумеется, я буду его любить, не волнуйтесь об этом.  
  
— Вы так добры к своей семье, особенно к племянницам и племянникам. Я помню, как перед коронацией дрожала от страха… я тогда оглянулась и увидела вас с леди Франсис. Вы помните?  
  
Он улыбнулся.  
  
— Как я мог забыть? Она ужасно боялась наступить на ваш шлейф и единолично положить конец монархии.  
  
— Мне не было слышно, что вы ей сказали шепотом, но от ваших слов ей как будто стало легче, и я почувствовала себя лучше тоже.  
  
Мельбурн усмехнулся.  
  
— Забавно.  
  
— Почему? Что вы ей сказали?  
  
— Я сказал: «Королеве сейчас гораздо страшнее, чем тебе, а ей после коронации предстоит править народом. Тебе же нужно лишь нести ее шлейф».  
  
— Что ж… — рассмеялась она. — В таком случае я рада, что ничего не услышала.  
  
— И впрямь.  
  
— Вы, наверное, очень любили Огастаса.  
  
— Очень. — Он переплел свои пальцы с ее. — Послушайте, я никогда вам этого не говорил, но у меня была и дочь.  
  
— Правда?  
  
— Она не прожила и дня, родилась преждевременно. Наверное, я мог бы рассказать вам раньше, но вы узнали, что ждете ребенка, и все и без того стремились вас напугать.  
  
— Почему же рассказываете сейчас?  
  
— Потому что мне не нравится скрывать что-либо от вас.  
  
Виктория разрыдалась.  
  
— Виктория… — встревоженно сказал он. — Виктория, что стряслось?  
  
Она покачала головой.  
  
— Вы должны сказать мне.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— В чем дело?  
  
— Нет, вы возненавидите меня.  
  
Он притянул ее ближе.  
  
— Я никогда не стал бы вас ненавидеть.  
  
Снедаемый тревогой, он держал ее в своих объятиях, целуя ее волосы, а ее рыдания всё не стихали.  
  
  


***

  
  
Виктория окинула взглядом список.  
  
— Нехилые такие потрахушки… — сказала она.  
  
— И это не считая тех часов, которые он проводил с ней в качестве ее личного секретаря…  
  
— Им надо было заниматься депешами и грамотами… — пробормотала Виктория.  
  
— Я всё вижу! У тебя всё на лице написано! — крикнула через забор миссис Фитц.  
  
— Миссис Фитц, я за всё утро его даже ножкой не потрогала! — крикнула в ответ Виктория.  
  
— Ты могла бы попытаться просто игнорировать ее, — прошептал Уилл.  
  
— С чего это?  
  
— С того, что тогда я отведу тебя в дом, — многообещающе ответил он.  
  
Она подняла голову. Уилл не отрывал взгляда от монитора ноутбука. Ее с ума сводило, когда он так делал.  
  
— Сейчас, — сказала она, поднимаясь.  
  
— Ах сейчас? — поддразнил он.  
  
— Да, прямо сейчас.  
  
Она ринулась в дом, уже в прихожей развязав ленточки бикини. Купальник упал на пол.  
  
Влетевший следом Уилл прижал ее к стене.  
  
— О Господи, — ахнул она, ловя его губы, расстегивая его льняную рубашку, стягивая ее с его плеч.  
  
— Готова? — от этого его шепота ее бросало в дрожь.  
  
— Всегда.  
  
Он поцеловал ее снова, и их руки встретились, мешая друг другу, расстегивая его джинсы, стаскивая трусы. Уилл толкнулся ей в руку, твердый, горячий, приподнял ее бедра и с маху вошел в нее. Ее ноги обхватили его талию, сплавляя их воедино.   
  
— Боже мой, Уилл, — задохнулась она. — Блядь, блядь…  
  
— Скажи мне, как тебе это нравится.  
  
Виктория застонала. Она сходила с ума, когда он так ее дразнил — так ему лучше удавалось сохранять выдержку. Но она всегда могла ответить ему тем же.  
  
— Обожаю, обожаю, как ты меня трахаешь, обожаю твой член, как он наполняет меня, растягивает… — Она облизнула губы, глядя ему прямо в глаза. — Заставь меня кончить, Уилл, чтобы я рассыпалась, овладей мной, заставь меня кончить…  
  
Наградой ей был опасный сладострастный блеск в его глазах, и от его толчков у нее перед глазами взорвались звезды. Она вскрикнула — в ее теле будто не осталось вдруг ни одной косточки. Они сползли вниз по стене, и Уилл уложил ее на пол, поддерживая ее голову одной рукой, опираясь на другую, двигаясь к собственному оргазму. Толкнувшись в последний раз, он скатился с нее, ложась рядом, и потянул ее на себя, целуя ее макушку.  
  
Оба тяжело дышали, загипнотизированные биением сердец друг друга. Внезапно откуда-то раздалось странное гудение.  
  
— Что это такое подо мной? — спросил Уилл, поворачиваясь.  
  
— Ой, прости, это мой телефон.  
  
— Я думал, он в саду.  
  
— Нет, он был у меня в топе, я и забыла о нем, — сказала она, выуживая телефон и одновременно целуя Уилла.  
  
— Ты что, собираешься ответить?  
  
— Это Гарри. — Она нажала на кнопку. — Гарри, как дела?  
  
— Ты чего запыхалась?  
  
— Да так, пробежка. Какие новости?  
  
— Вы еще получите письмо, но скажу сразу, что ты и Уилл будете первыми исследователями в Брокет-холле.  
  
— Боже мой. Серьезно?  
  
Уилл взглянул на нее.  
  
— Наследная принцесса самолично дала разрешение.  
  
— Правда?  
  
— Ладно, я побежала, у меня тут совещание. Я просто хотела, чтоб ты знала.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
Виктория дала отбой и посмотрела на Уилла.  
  
— Мы будем вести исследования в Брокет-холле.  
  
Он покачал головой.  
  
— Никто не ведет исследования в Брокет-холле.  
  
— Поправка. Никто кроме нас. С разрешения наследной принцессы.  
  
— Ничего себе… — Он приподнялся и поцеловал ее. — Ты невероятная. Ты хоть знаешь, сколько раз я пытался?  
  
Она поцеловала его в ответ.  
  
— Ты тоже невероятный. Это надо отметить.  
  
— Тогда, наверное, надо встать с пола и принести из сада накопленные за три месяца материалы.  
  
Она улыбнулась.  
  
— Это на тебе. Я за шампанским.


	9. Chapter 9

_Брокет-холл, 1939 год_  
  
  
— Виктория!  
  
Королева Виктория IV вышла из оранжереи.  
  
— Виктория! — повторила она.  
  
Поодаль ее сын и младшие дочери дразнили свою старшую сестру.  
  
— Если мне еще раз придется произнести твое имя, ты отправишься прямиком в Тауэр!  
  
Виктория со вздохом поплелась обратно к оранжерее.  
  
— Что?  
  
Мать показала на столы.  
  
— Нужно пересадить орхидеи, высадить семена, а ты играешь.  
  
— В чем дело? — Из дома вышел Мэттью.  
  
— Кое-кто не помогает мне с орхидеями.  
  
Мэттью взглянул на надувшую губы старшую дочь.  
  
— Ты же понимаешь, что не отделаешься от этой работы.  
  
— Но я не хочу!  
  
— Ну, теперь-то тебе точно придется выслушать сама знаешь какую историю…  
  
— Меня научила моя мать, которую научила ее мать, которую учил в этой самой оранжерее сам лорд Мельбурн, в чьем саду ты сейчас с таким удовольствием резвишься.  
  
— Он нам вообще кто?  
  
— Ого, вы только посмотрите, пора пить чай! — воскликнул Мэттью, не дав жене ответить. — Вперед. В дом. Немедленно.  
  
Принцесса поспешила внутрь.  
  
— Не срывайся на ней — ты ведь на самом деле злишься на мистера Чемберлена.  
  
Королева сняла перчатки.  
  
— Я адски зла на мистера Чемберлена. Мир, в наше-то время. Когда я услышала, я сразу поняла, что это совершеннейшая чушь, но нет, королева может лишь советовать, и что я вообще могу понимать в международной политике? Я всего лишь глупая женщина, правящая империей, наследовавшая трем королевам, правившим этой империей!  
  
Мэттью прошел за ней через французское окно в библиотеку.  
  
— Ты в трудном положении…  
  
— Я знала, что они ужасные люди. Я знала. Еще в Берлине.  
  
— Виктория…  
  
— Нужно было последовать примеру Карла II и распустить парламент. Если бы это только помешало мистеру Чемберлену править балом.  
  
Она опустила взгляд на чайный столик и вдруг резко вскинула голову.  
  
— Что это такое?  
  
Мэттью закатил глаза.  
  
— Ты опять за свое.  
  
— Ты читал «Гленарвон»?  
  
— Мы с тобой женаты пятнадцать лет. И за эти пятнадцать лет меня столько раз предупреждали, что дух леди Каролины Лэм явит свой скандальный лик, стоит мне лишь пальцем тронуть эту книгу. Однако мне не явилось ничего, кроме воистину отвратительной прозы. Не знаю, в чем заключались таланты этой дамы, но явно не в литературе. Впрочем, я подозреваю, что супруг ее, будучи большим почитателем английского языка, это знал, и именно поэтому предостерег нас когда-либо читать эту книгу, а не из-за какой-то дурной приметы.  
  
— Наша империя стоит на пороге войны, а ты считаешь, что связи нет. Поставь книгу на место.  
  
— Если тебе так хочется, чтобы она вернулась на место, поставь сама.  
  
— Тебе велит твоя королева.  
  
Мэттью со вздохом поднял книгу.  
  
— Моя королева суеверна, как вся ее родня…  
  
Из книги на стол выпал лист бумаги.  
  
— Что это? — спросила Виктория.  
  
— Это ты тоже не желаешь поднимать?  
  
— Мэттью.  
  
Вздохнув еще раз, он взял листок со стола.  
  
— Что это? — повторила она.  
  
— Думаю, тебе лучше присесть  
  
  


***

  
  
В последнее время Виктория не могла найти покоя. То мучило тело, в котором ей становилось всё неудобнее, то терзала совесть, то грыз страх смерти, картина которой не раз представала перед ее мысленным взором.  
  
Затем явились родственники. Эрнст, благодарение Господу, оставался в стороне, но приехали дядя Леопольд и дядя Ганновер.  
  
Дядя Леопольд, конечно же, был крайне с нею любезен, но не переставая говорил об Альберте.  
  
— Разумеется, этого хотел бы наш возлюбленный Альберт…  
  
Она обернулась, чтобы взглянуть на лорда М. Дядя Леопольд помешал их ежедневной встрече. Мельбурн работал за столом.  
  
— Но я слишком долго отвлекал вас от ваших обязанностей.  
  
Виктория с улыбкой кивнула. Дядя слишком долго удерживал ее вдали от лорда М. Наконец он удалился.  
  
— Виктория?  
  
Он сел рядом с ней.  
  
— Ах, лорд М…  
  
Она опустила голову на его плечо, закрыла глаза.  
  
— Вы ведь понимаете, что это ваше дитя, — сказал он. — Даже будь жив принц, не было бы никаких оснований растить вашего наследника согласно одним только его пожеланиям.  
  
Она не могла заставить себя говорить.  
  
— Вы уверены, что ничего не желаете рассказать мне, мэм?  
  
— Да.  
  
Она так и не рассказала ему ничего. Не сумела.  
  
И потому однажды ночью, мучимая бессонницей, она взяла с прикроватного столика свечу и отправилась за письменный стол, чтобы написать письмо.  
  
Это письмо лежало на ее столе весь день, пока они работали. Ему великолепно удавалось держать на расстоянии дядю Леопольда, _mama_ и доктора фон Стокмара. Она готова была за одно это наградить его орденом Подвязки.  
  
— Мэм?  
  
Она взглянула на Мельбурна.  
  
— Что?  
  
Он вздохнул и встал, убирая документ обратно в ящик с депешами.  
  
— Думаю, на сегодня достаточно.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Вы утомлены.  
  
— Я не утомлена, я не больна, лорд М…  
  
— Признание усталости не есть знак болезни, мэм, особенно при том, что ребенок должен был родиться несколько недель назад!  
  
Несколько недель назад. Он заметил? Заметили ли другие? И сколько вообще должно было пройти времени?  
  
— Я не хочу расстраивать вас, мэм… — Он взял ее руки. — Но умоляю, отдохните немного, и завтра утром мы приступим к работе, как всегда.  
  
— Вы умоляете меня.  
  
— Я встану на колени, если вас это удовлетворит.  
  
— _Mama_ и доктор фон Стокмар хотят, чтобы я пряталась в темной комнате и пренебрегала своими обязанностями…  
  
— Меня устроило бы, если бы вы просто пораньше отправились в постель.  
  
— Лорд М, вы волнуетесь обо мне?  
  
— Вы знаете, что ни о чем другом я волноваться не могу, мэм.  
  
Виктория вздохнула.  
  
— Я возьму поднос в свои покои и лягу пораньше.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
— Полагаю, вы должны уйти.  
  
— Должен. — Он поцеловал ее руки.  
  
Он принялся убирать остальные бумаги, и Виктория, заметив, что он не смотрит на свой портфель, взяла свое письмо и сунула его на дно портфеля.  
  
— Доброй ночи, мэм.  
  
— Доброй ночи, лорд М.  
  
  


***

  
  
— О Господи, — сказал Уилл.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Это происходит на самом деле. Мы едем в Брокет-холл.  
  
— Это всего лишь дом, Уилл.  
  
— Это самый знаменитый дом в стране — после дворца — и мы попадем туда через служебный вход.  
  
— Да ладно тебе, наверняка тот дом из «Аббатства Даунтон» известнее. Или Хогвартс вот?  
  
Паркуясь, они заметили ждущую на ступеньках Гарри.  
  
— Гарри, как поживаешь? — спросила Виктория.  
  
— Хорошо, — улыбнулась та. — А это, наверное, Уилл?  
  
— Ага.  
  
— Добро пожаловать в Брокет-холл, профессор Лэм.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
— Виктория говорит, что вы никогда здесь не бывали.  
  
— Ну, если не считать экскурсии весной.  
  
— Думаю, мы можем устроить что-нибудь получше.  
  
— Я пытался. Двадцать пять лет я считаюсь ведущим мировым специалистом по Мельбурну, а ни разу не получил разрешения на исследования здесь. Я был в Виндзоре, в Национальном архиве, в архиве Палаты общин. — Уилл взглянул на фасад из красного кирпича. — Первый раз я здесь не в качестве туриста.  
  
— Королевская семья оберегает некоторые свои воспоминания больше других. И то, что имеет отношение к лорду Мельбурну, оберегается тщательнее всего.  
  
— Почему это? — спросила Виктория.  
  
Гарри нахмурилась.  
  
— Пожалуй, это пошло с Виктории II. Она его очень любила. Вот мы и пришли.  
  
Они вскоре оказались в большом зале. На стене висел большой портрет лорда Мельбурна с маленькой девочкой.  
  
— Я не видел оригинала вживую, — сказал Уилл. — Я думал, он только для частной демонстрации.  
  
— Его недавно реставрировали, — сказала Гарри. — Ее величество пожелала, чтобы картина была выставлена в Брокет-холле. Когда весной возобновятся экскурсии, ее увидят все.  
  
Уилл подошел ближе.  
  
— Я забыл, это Маргарет?  
  
— Нет, это Виктория. — Уилл повернулся к девушке. — Вторая.  
  
— Или, как она была известна в то время, Регина, наследная принцесса, — пояснила Гарри. — Портрет был заказан королевой.  
  
— В подарок? — спросила Виктория.  
  
— В подарок. На свадьбу.  
  
— Странный подарок — портрет падчерицы, — прошептала Виктория Уиллу.  
  
— По всеобщему признанию, лорд Мельбурн любил принцессу Регину как собственную дочь, — сказала Гарри.  
  
— Народу это было по душе, — заметил Уилл. — Ребенок, оставшийся без отца, и отец, оставшийся без детей. Особенно после покушения.  
  
— Лучшее мы держим на чердаке. За мной.  
  
  


***

  
  
Мельбурн поднял взгляд от стола, когда вошел лакей.   
  
— Леди Палмерстон, милорд.  
  
— Эмили… — простонал он.  
  
— Глядите-ка, вот он, мой брат. Еще жив.  
  
— Разве у тебя нет мужа? Да еще такого докучливого. — Подойдя к сестре, он махнул в сторону кресла у камина.  
  
— Сэр Роберт проводил очередное заседание кабинета. Я ужинала с Фредериком и Александриной, и мы все удивлялись, почему тебя никто не видел с самой свадьбы Фанни, и вот тогда до меня дошло…   
  
— Что до тебя дошло?  
  
— Свадьба была в апреле. Сейчас май.  
  
— Не понимаю, о чем ты.  
  
— Когда ты с ней спал?  
  
— Эмили…  
  
— Ты знаешь, по какому поводу сэр Роберт созвал заседание кабинета?  
  
— Не смею предполагать, какие мысли роятся в голове сэра Роберта…  
  
— Они считают, что королева умрет.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Потому что она до сих пор не родила…  
  
Он пришел в ярость.  
  
— Это…  
  
— Они все мужчины и все глупцы, и тем не менее.  
  
Мельбурн покачал головой.  
  
— Негодяи.  
  
— Но нам ведь известно, что с королевой всё нормально, так?  
  
— Даже будь этой правдой, что мне делать? Ворваться на заседание кабинета и сказать, что беспокоиться не о чем? Королева носит моего ребенка, всё идет по расписанию?  
  
Эмили закатила глаза.   
  
— Я подумала, что ты должен знать, какие ходят слухи. Когда королева разрешится от бремени, проблема, несомненно, исчерпает себя, но король Ганноверский, несомненно, подлец.  
  
— Ты мне не помогаешь.  
  
— Ты не спал… — Эмили склонила голову набок. — По-моему, тебе не о чем волноваться. На вид она более чем способна к деторождению, как большинство немок.  
  
— Эмили.  
  
— Думаю, тебе следует поесть и отдохнуть… — Она нагнулась к его портфелю. — И приведи в порядок свой портфель. Почему ты его никогда не закрываешь?  
  
Она подняла портфель, и из него выпали бумаги, включая любопытный незнакомый конверт. Мельбурн подобрал его.  
  
— Почерк королевы, — заметил он и открыл конверт.  
  
Эмили смотрела, как он, мрачнея на глазах, читает письмо.  
  
— О, эта женщина, эта глупая женщина…  
  
— Уильям?  
  
Мельбурн встал.  
  
— Мне нужен мой экипаж! — крикнул он, высунувшись в коридор.  
  
— Уже почти полночь, Уильям.  
  
Вошел дворецкий.  
  
— Сэр?  
  
— Экипаж во дворец.  
  
— Милорд?  
  
— Сейчас же!  
  
Слуга поспешил удалиться.  
  
— Уильям, ты не можешь ехать во дворец посреди ночи.  
  
— Она солгала мне!  
  
— О чем?  
  
— Как ты думаешь?  
  
— О… — Эмили встала. — Тем не менее, ты не можешь ехать во дворец посреди ночи!  
  
Опомнившись, что всё так же держит в руке письмо, он подошел к Эмили.  
  
— Мне нужно, чтобы ты взяла это письмо с собой в Оксфорд-хаус. Есть у тебя место, где Палмерстон его не найдет?  
  
— Уильям, вспомни, с кем ты говоришь. У меня есть несколько мест, в которых Генри ничего не найдет.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Архивы Брокет-холла, — объявила Гарри. — Какие есть.  
  
Комната оказалась не использующимся залом с множеством полок, забитых дневниками и рисунками.  
  
— Здесь кто-нибудь бывал? — спросил Уилл.  
  
— Не исследователи. Мои ребята раз в год проводят инвентаризацию, и время от времени кто-нибудь из членов королевской семьи запрашивает что-нибудь…  
  
— Сколько рисунков…  
  
— Акварельные рисунки Виктории I переместили сюда после ее смерти. Она была весьма плодовита.  
  
Виктория подошла к полке. Гарри вручила ей пару белых перчаток и надела пару сама. Она сняла с полки полотно.  
  
— Это моя любимая.  
  
На картине был изображен спящий под деревом Мельбурн и обнимающая его маленькая принцесса Регина.  
  
— Уилл, посмотри, — сказала Виктория.  
  
— Это нечто. Дата какая?  
  
— Э-э… Через пять дней после свадьбы. Каким образом принцесса оказалась с ними во время их медового месяца?  
  
— Первый из множества семейных праздников. Мне и в голову не приходило, — сказала Гарри.  
  
— Было бы здорово получить оцифрованную версию, — сказал Уилл. — Из этой картины получилась бы отличная вклейка в книгу — если ее величество даст разрешение. У Мельбурна есть тут дневники?   
  
— Есть ли у лорда Мельбурна дневники? — изумленно воскликнула Гарри.  
  
— Мне не встречалось ничего после его первого брака.  
  
— Значит, второй брак придал ему вдохновения. — Гарри подвела его к другой полке, заполненной целиком дневниками в кожаных переплетах бордового цвета. — Вот.  
  
— Которые?  
  
— Все.  
  
Он обернулся к Виктории.  
  
— Все.  
  
  


***

  
  
К досаде лакея, Мельбурн выскочил из своего экипажа, прежде чем кучер успел остановить лошадей, и бросился вверх по ступенькам. По пути к дворцу он переходил от гнева к страху, затем к умилению и обратно. Он достиг коридора, ведущего к опочивальне Виктории, как раз когда в комнату вбегала Гарриет и выбегала оттуда Эмма.  
  
— Уильям, за тобой посылали? — спросила леди Портман.  
  
— Нет, я… — он осекся, осознав вдруг, что у него не было никакой уважительной причины спешно явиться из Дувр-хауса во дворец посреди ночи. Эмма пристально смотрела на него, пока он лихорадочно соображал, выискивая подходящий повод. — Я вспомнил, что забыл взять у ее величества весьма срочную бумагу.  
  
— Что ж, боюсь, бумагам придется подождать.  
  
Он покачал головой.  
  
— Нет, это не терпит отлагательств…  
  
— Уильям, у королевы начались роды.  
  
Бросив еще один взгляд за спину Эммы, он заметил наконец суматоху, суетящихся горничных, услышал, как за дверью рявкает Лецен.  
  
— Как видишь, дела должны подождать, — многозначительно сказала Эмма.  
  
— Да, разумеется.  
  
— Почему бы тебе не присесть с сэром Джеймсом? — Эмма явно не понимала, что с ним делать.  
  
Обернувшись, он заметил министра внутренних дел, сэра Джеймса Грэма, глядевшего на него со смесью презрения и замешательства.  
  
— Сэр Джеймс.  
  
— Лорд Мельбурн.  
  
Эмма высунула голову из комнаты.  
  
— Сэр Джеймс, вам нужно что-нибудь?  
  
— Вы очень любезны, леди Портман, но нет…  
  
Она улыбнулась и скрылась в королевских покоях.  
  
Грэм и Мельбурн остались смотреть друг на друга.  
  
  


***

  
  
Гарри на время оставила их одних.  
  
— Дата…  
  
Виктория взяла дневник у Уилла. Томик в кожаном переплете, хрупкий, но хорошо сохранившийся. Все дневники имели одинаковый переплет, словно Мельбурн специально закупил только один вид книг для записей.  
  
— Да?  
  
— Взгляни на первую дату в первом томе.  
  
— День рождения Виктории II.  
  
— Он никогда не писал много на личные темы… А если писал, то избавился от тех записей.  
  
— Почему он писал об этом ребенке, а не о своем первенце…  
  
— Быть может, тогда он был слишком молод, а тут он был уже старше, опытнее и понимал, как быстротечен каждый миг…  
  
— Но к тому времени он уже должен был знать. Почему еще он завел бы журнал?  
  
— Он не мог знать на протяжении беременности… — Уилл смолк. — Почему он был во дворце?  
  
Виктория пожала плечами.  
  
— Почему бы и нет?  
  
— Согласно дневнику Эммы Портман, роды начались накануне, ночью. Вызвали фрейлин. Она удивилась, увидев Мельбурна.  
  
— Думаешь, он был там раньше нее?  
  
— Но она подумала, что он приехал после нее.  
  
— То есть, он приехал просто так?  
  
— Или ему нужно было ее увидеть. «У нее густые черные волосы, огромные голубые глаза, как у ее матери, по десять пальцев на руках и ногах»…  
  
— Сосчитал, — заметила Виктория.  
  
— «И мощные легкие, как у ее матери… Она, несомненно, самое прекрасное, что мне когда-либо доводилось видеть…»  
  
Виктория улыбнулась.  
  
— Он сразу полюбил ее.  
  
— Так и бывает, — сказал Уилл.  
  
— Правда?  
  
Он взглянул на нее.  
  
— Ага.  
  
— Значит, любовь с первого взгляда?  
  
— Ну, так это начинается. А потом начинаешь любить все их особенности и странности…  
  
— Например?  
  
— Ну вот Эллисон, пока она была жива… Как, например, когда она научилась есть руками, она протягивала руку, предлагая мне то, что ест. Или как она выстраивала в ряд свои мягкие игрушки перед сном.   
  
— Прелесть какая.  
  
— Она была очень милая девочка. — Он опустил взгляд на дневник Мельбурна.  
  
— Уилл, — начала Виктория, — а ты не хочешь…  
  
— Чего не хочу? — спросил он задумчиво.  
  
Вошла Гарри.  
  
— Извините, что пришлось так сбежать.  
  
— Да, загадочный был вызов.  
  
— Да.  
  
Они выжидающе взглянули на нее. Гарри улыбнулась.  
  
— Похоже, что у наследной принцессы начались роды.  
  
— Нам нужно уйти? — спросил Уилл.  
  
— Нет, конечно, нет. Я просто не смогу вам сегодня помочь так, как планировала. Никого из королевской семьи, конечно, здесь не будет, но будут приходить всяческие доброжелатели и так далее. Всё должно быть задокументировано. Пожалуйста, звоните вниз, если вам что-нибудь понадобится.  
  
— Так и сделаем, — сказала Виктория.  
  
— Позже, наверное, будет шампанское. Я зайду за вами.  
  
— Грабите хозяев? — спросила Виктория.  
  
— Нет. Это королевская традиция. Лорд Мельбурн раздал вино слугам, чтобы отпраздновать рождение принцессы Маргарет. Слуги Букингемского дворца, узнав об этом, обозлились, и в итоге сложилась традиция раздавать всем слугам во всех королевских резиденциях по бокалу чего-нибудь горячительного в честь рождения нового члена королевской семьи.  
  
— Ну что ж, спасибо, лорд М, — сказала Виктория.  
  
— Да уж.  
  
  


***

  
  
Какая нестерпимая мука.  
  
За дверью Виктория рожала их дитя, а он не мог даже войти. Будь он ее мужем, его присутствие было бы необычным, но возможным. Теперь же ему оставалось только сидеть, поднимая уши подобно Дэшу всякий раз, как из королевской опочивальни раздавался крик.  
  
— Вы как будто нервничаете, Мельбурн.  
  
Начало подниматься солнце, а они с Грэмом всё ждал. Грэм, конечно же, был тут для того, чтобы не допустить подмены младенца.  
  
— Мне думается, не более, чем кто-либо другой, сэр Джеймс.  
  
По Грэму было незаметно, поверил ли он в такую отговорку.  
  
— Пожалуй.  
  
Он взял со стола рюмку с бренди — последнюю, обещал он себе в очередной раз. Нужно подумать. Что если произойдет что-то ужасное? Что если ребенок умрет? Что если королева умрет? Он не мог решить, что было бы хуже.  
  
Пока он размышлял, к ожидающим присоединился новый гость.  
  
— Ваше величество.  
  
Леопольд махнул рукой, мол, можете не вставать.  
  
— Мельбурн, вы были здесь всю ночь?  
  
— По чистой случайности, ваше величество.  
  
Почти правда.  
  
Леопольд сел и вздохнул.  
  
— И никаких новостей?  
  
— Боюсь, что никаких, сэр, — сказал Грэм.  
  
  


***

  
  
Виктория и Уилл сделали перерыв, шеф-повар угостил их чаем с печеньем.  
  
— А в благородном Виндзорском замке подают печеньки? — спросила Виктория.  
  
— Нет. С другой стороны, в Виндзоре целая система, а у нас тут комната с дневниками, о существовании которых никто не догадывается…  
  
— Он завел дневник в день ее рождения, Уилл. Это что-то да значит.  
  
— Ну значит, но у них найдется столько объяснений, почему он мог это сделать. Мельбурна и Регину связывали очень близкие отношения.  
  
Они наконец дошли до заднего фасада дома.  
  
— Оранжерея Мельбурна, — сказал Уилл.  
  
— Крестильная сорочка.  
  
— Что крестильная сорочка?  
  
— Кружево… узор в форме орхидей.  
  
  


***

  
  
Часы всё тянулись. Ожидание было нелегким. Леопольд шагал из угла в угол, но как будто искренне волновался за племянницу. Король Ганноверский же, прекрасно понимал Мельбурн, явился исключительно для того, чтобы затаиться в засаде, как стервятник. Поэтому он едва сдерживал свою ярость всякий раз, как тот вздыхал или ерзал на месте. Грэм занимался бумагами в надежде отгородиться от всей этой неловкости. Мельбурн клял себя за то, что не захватил ничего, чем мог бы отвлечься, но с другой стороны, покидая дом, он планировал не ждать, а кричать до потери сознания.  
  
Наконец из комнаты показался доктор, и Мельбурн встал — вскочил, если сравнивать с остальными.  
  
— Ее величество разрешилась девочкой.  
  
Он услышал, как цокнул языком Леопольд, что, как он понимал, относилось к полу ребенка. Разумеется, король Бельгии надеялся, что от его покойного племянника родится сын. Король Ганноверский зашипел: племянница выжила, и теперь между ним и британским престолом стояла еще одна девчонка.  
  
Впрочем, Мельбурну было плевать, о чем они думали.  
  
— И она здорова? — спросил Мельбурн.  
  
Сэр Джеймс, кажется, удивило, что вопросы задает именно Мельбурн.  
  
— Ее величество полностью здорова.  
  
Отличные новости.  
  
— Прошу прощения. Я спрашивал о принцессе.  
  
Он заметил краем глаза, как снова ощетинился Ганновер.  
  
— Да, принцесса, судя по всему, в исключительно добром здравии.  
  
— Превосходные новости, — сказал Леопольд.  
  
Девочка. Дочь. Здоровая. Он снова отец. Мельбурн присел. Ганновер побрел прочь. Грэм собирал вещи.  
  
— Вы как будто… успокоились, Мельбурн, — заметил министр.  
  
— Королева жива и здорова, у престола новая наследница. Сдается мне, спокойнее стало всей стране.  
  
Грэм бросил на него странный взгляд. Только тогда Мельбурн осознал, что улыбается. Когда он в последний раз улыбался? По крайней мере, не в объятиях Виктории?  
  
— Мельбурн?   
  
Он прочистил горло.  
  
— Вам следует поспешить к сэру Роберту с добрыми вестями.  
  
  


***

  
  
Девочка.  
  
— А я говорила, — сказала Виктория, когда они спускались в бальный зал к Гарри и остальным работникам. Зал был украшен розовыми воздушными шарами и транспарантом. Шеф-повар принес розовый торт.  
  
— Ты говорила, — согласился Уилл.  
  
— Виктория, Уилл. — Гарри вручила им по фужеру с шампанским. — Хотите увидеть еще одну традицию, доставшуюся нам от лорда М?  
  
— Еще бы, — сказал Уилл.  
  
— Он фанбоил весь день, — добавила Виктория.  
  
Гарри подняла одну из пустых бутылок.  
  
— Обратите внимание на год.  
  
— 1983-й, — сказала Виктория. — Год рождения наследной принцессы.  
  
— Покойный принц Уэльский закупил это шампанское в год, когда она родилась, чтобы его подали сейчас — так же, как сделала королева, когда родился он, и так же поступила Виктория IV, когда родилась нынешняя королева — хотя говорят, что ценителем вин был граф Чарлбери — так же поступила Виктория III. Так же, как лорд Мельбурн закупил вино урожая года рождения Виктории II, чтобы его подали по случаю рождения ее первенца.  
  
— Очень сентиментально с его стороны, — вздохнула Виктория.  
  
— Он не надеялся дожить до того момента. — Уилл взглянул на Викторию. — И оказался прав.  
  
Дворецкий звякнул ложечкой о стекло. Все подняли свои фужеры.  
  
— За наследную принцессу и новорожденную принцессу!  
  
Все повторили за ним и выпили.  
  
  


***

  
  
К его величайшему огорчению, Мельбурна впустили в опочивальню королевы последним. Он смотрел, как врачи королевы выписывали объявление о рождении, которое должно быть размещено на золотом пюпитре у входа во дворец на всеобщее обозрение.  
  
 _Сегодня, десятого мая 1841 года, ее величество королева благополучно разрешилась дочерью.  
  
Ее величество и ее дочь пребывают в здравии._  
  
Мельбурн знал, что его покойная мать всегда лелеяла великие амбиции для него, но впервые в жизни он, пожалуй, превзошел все ее ожидания.  
  
Ушел к себе Леопольд. Герцогиня Кентская кружила вокруг дочери, кажется, несколько часов, Грэм увидел принцессу и уехал доставить новости Пилю.  
  
Мельбурн вошел в королевскую опочивальню как раз тогда, когда сэр Джеймс заканчивал свои хлопоты. Виктория держала новорожденную малютку на руках, хотя Лецен и кормилица стояли неподалеку.  
  
— Лецен, не могла бы ты оставить нас?  
  
Та окинула Мельбурна таким взглядом, будто что-то неприличное могло произойти между ним и женщиной, родившей всего несколько часов назад.  
  
Нет, баронесса давным-давно упустила возможность не допустить неприличное между ними.  
  
Виктория рассмеялась.  
  
— О, пожалуйста, Лецен, не глупи.  
  
Баронесса вместе с кормилицей вышли. Виктория подождала, пока за ними закроется дверь.  
  
— Ах, лорд М.  
  
— Как могли вы так поступить со мной?  
  
Слова слетели с его языка прежде, чем он успел обдумать их содержание или форму.  
  
Прежде чем он успел взглянуть на свою дочь.  
  
Его дочь.  
  
— Я полагаю, вы прочли мое письмо.  
  
Но теперь он был слишком поглощен копошащимся свертком в руках Виктории и не ответил. Он опустился на колени у края кровати, отводя в сторону белое одеяльце и открывая головку, густо покрытую черными волосами. Он попытался раскрыть одеяльце — она заплакала и съежилась. Крохотные пальчики на ручках и ножках, само совершенство.  
  
— Я не знаю, как ее назвать, — тихо произнесла Виктория. — _mama_ и Стокмар настаивают на Альберте…  
  
Мельбурн бросил на нее мрачный взгляд.  
  
— Я не собираюсь называть ее Альбертой, лорд М.  
  
— Почему вы мне не сказали?  
  
Она покачала головой.  
  
— Вы бы возненавидели меня.  
  
— Возненавидел вас? За это?  
  
— Я не знаю, что делать… — прошептала она. — Что мы можем сделать?  
  
Она была на грани слез.  
  
— Вам не следовало нести это бремя одной.  
  
— Что мы можем сделать?  
  
Он сделал глубокий вдох. Всё это время он не мог думать ни о чем другом.  
  
— Вам нужно завершить траур по принцу.  
  
Она скривилась.  
  
— Мысль о трауре мне невыносима…  
  
— Но вы ведь понимаете, что так нужно.  
  
— Разумеется.  
  
— А потом мы подумаем, что можно сделать…  
  
— Вы говорите серьезно?  
  
— Не знаю, как это можно устроить, но…  
  
— Вы хотите… — она не сумела даже закончить мысль.  
  
Мельбурн покачал головой.  
  
— Как вы могли думать иначе?  
  
Бездумно он наклонился и поцеловал ее. Малышка заворковала. Прикрыв глаза, он поцеловал девочку в лобик.  
  
Он улыбнулся Виктории.  
  
— А пока нам нужно решить, как называть ее. Виктория…  
  
— Но это будет выглядеть так, будто я предпочла свое имя имени Альберта. Как звали леди Мельбурн?  
  
— Элизабет.  
  
— Елизавета, имя королевы… Я не испытываю к нему неприязни, но Джон Конрой хотел, чтобы это было мое тронное имя. Анна?  
  
Он покачал головой.  
  
— Слишком простое.  
  
— Мэри?  
  
— Слишком проклятое, — вздохнул он.  
  
— Регина.  
  
Мельбурн взглянул на нее.  
  
— Вы знаете кого-то по имени Регина?  
  
— Нет, мне просто нравится это имя. Если я назову ее не в чью-либо честь, тогда меня не сумеют обвинить в том, что я забыла Альберта. Регина Мэри Элизабет, всё это королевы…  
  
— И Виктория.  
  
— Но…  
  
— Никто не спросит их все до крещения…  
  
  


***

  
  
Уилл провел рукой по письменному столу Мельбурна в библиотеке.  
  
— Ну хватит, Уилл, — сказала Виктория, — ты это уже раз сорок сделал.  
  
— Письменный стол лорда Мельбурна. Королева работает за ним, когда живет здесь.  
  
— Я знаю. Я была здесь, когда Гарри это сказала.  
  
Она вернулась к книжным полкам, фотографируя на мобильник.  
  
— Было бы здорово, если бы нашлась старая картина с интерьером этой комнаты, чтобы мы имели представление, каково тут было во времена лорда М и Виктории. — Она улыбнулась, заметив на столе фотографию Виктории IV у камина, читающей книгу своим детям. — Спорю на что хочешь, что лорд М читал здесь детям.  
  
— Он их очень любил.  
  
На полке она увидела кое-что странное. Миниатюрный портрет леди Каролины Лэм и Огастаса рядом с книгами леди Каролины.  
  
— «Гленарвон», — сказала Виктория.  
  
— Что? — спросил Уилл.  
  
— Экземпляр «Гленарвона», ужасно древний на вид.  
  
— Они держали здесь «Гленарвон»?  
  
Виктория сняла книгу с полки и из нее вылетел, опустившись на пол, листок бумаги.  
  
— Поставь на место, — сказал Уилл.  
  
Она вздохнула и вернула книгу на полку.  
  
— Зануда.  
  
Виктория посмотрела на лежащий на полу листок и присела на корточки, чтобы поднять его. В этот момент открылась дверь, вошла Гарри, и она быстро сунула бумагу в карман пиджака.   
  
— Я на сегодня сворачиваюсь.  
  
— Да, денек выдался будь здоров, спасибо большое, — сказал Уилл.  
  
— И не говори.  
  
— Завтра я буду часам к восьми. Вы остановились в Хэтфилде?  
  
— О да, — сказала Виктория. — Очень милый коттедж, нашла на Airbnb. С джакузи.  
  
Гарри улыбнулась.  
  
— Ты всегда умела повеселиться. Ну, доброй ночи.  
  
— Доброй ночи.  
  
Гарри ушла.  
  
Уилл взглянул на Викторию.  
  
— Ну что, хватит на сегодня? Я с голоду умираю.  
  
— Наверное, пора. Столько всего надо будет сделать завтра.  
  
Они направились к кишащей машинами парковке. У входа в дом установлен был точно такой же пюпитр, как у дворца. Виктория щелкнула мобильником.  
  
 _Сегодня, двадцатого мая 2017 года, ее королевское высочество наследная принцесса благополучно разрешилась дочерью.  
  
Ее королевское высочество и ее дочь пребывают в здравии. _  
  
  


***

  
  
 _Брокет-холл, 1939 год_  
  
— Не понимаю, что в этом шокирующего, — сказал Мэттью.  
  
— Прелюбодеяние королевы Англии тебя не шокирует?  
  
— Это не было прелюбодеяние, принц уже умер. Королева понесла тяжелую утрату, она очевидно не могла больше бороться со своими истинными чувствами к Мельбурну.  
  
— Мэттью…  
  
— Ты на него похожа.  
  
— Что?  
  
— На лорда Мельбурна. У тебя его глаза. И у твоей матери, и у твоей бабушки. Взгляни на любой портрет в этом доме.  
  
Виктория вздохнула.  
  
— Только этого мне сегодня не хватало.  
  
— Смотри на это оптимистически: все эти отвратительные немцы, с которыми мы встречались, тебе не родня.  
  
— Ты забываешь, что Виктория и Альберт были кузенами. Они мне все равно родня.  
  
— Ну, всё же не такая близкая, как сегодня утром…  
  
Открылась дверь, и раздался голос лакея:  
  
— Премьер-министр прибыл, ваше величество.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
Лакей ушел. Виктория встала.  
  
— Я даже переодеться не успела, — вздохнула она.  
  
— Что мне сказать: полегче с ним или спусти на него всех собак? — спросил Мэттью.  
  
— Мы вступаем в войну, я не собираюсь облегчать ему жизнь.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Уильям?  
  
Мельбурн открыл глаза. Он вернулся в свой кабинет и уснул в кресле, едва успев надеть халат поверх рубашки и брюк. Теперь над ним нависала Эмили.  
  
— Ты был там всю ночь?   
  
Он кивнул.  
  
— Пока не увидел их.  
  
Эмили села в кресло напротив.  
  
— Я мог бы задержаться еще, но она была измождена, к тому же вошел этот гнусный Стокмар и унес ребенка.  
  
— Я прочла письмо, — сказала Эмили.  
  
Он скорчил рожу.  
  
— Не сомневаюсь.  
  
— Итак… — улыбнулась она. — Какая она?  
  
Он улыбнулся.  
  
— Крошечная. Густые волосы, мощные легкие, прелестные пальчики на ручках и ножках.  
  
— Имя выбрано?  
  
— Регина.  
  
Эмили склонила голову набок.  
  
— Регина?  
  
— Да. Регина.  
  
— То есть, однажды она станет королевой Царствующей?  
  
— Это не самый неотложный вопрос сейчас.  
  
— Хорошо. Тронное имя можно выбрать и позже.  
  
— Герцогиня хотела назвать ее Альбертой.  
  
— О Господи, имя для толстой старой девы.  
  
— Я беспокоюсь о ней.  
  
— Она нездорова?  
  
— Нет, вполне здорова, просто Стокмар… — Он вздохнул. — Мне не нравится этот человек, я не доверяю этому человеку, и он был предан принцу Альберту.  
  
— Стало быть, ты хочешь от него избавиться.  
  
— Боюсь, что должен.  
  
Эмили кивнула.  
  
— Королева уже выбрала фрейлину, которая будет заботиться о принцессе?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Тогда ты должен помочь ей найти кого-нибудь.  
  
— И ты знаешь подходящую даму?   
  
— Знаю, и я думаю, что у сэра Роберта не найдется ни малейшего возражения, — улыбнулась она.  
  
— Твоя улыбка меня пугает.  
  
  


***

  
  
Виктория улыбнулась, глядя на экран телевизора в углу тайского ресторанчика.  
  
— Денек выдался, — сказал Уилл. — Первые исследователи в Брокет-холле в день рождения второй наследницы престола.  
  
Виктория улыбнулась и подняла бокал розового шампанского, которое взбудораженные хозяева ресторана раздавали посетителям бесплатно.  
  
— Ну что, за Викторию VII?  
  
— Еще неизвестно, как ее назвали.  
  
— Виктория — отличное имя.  
  
Он улыбнулся в ответ и поднял свой бокал.  
  
— Что есть, то есть.  
  
— За принцессу, — сказала Виктория, чокнувшись с ним, и похлопала по карману своего пиджака.  
  
— Ты чего это?  
  
— Ничего. У меня там где-то была десятка.


	10. Chapter 10

__

_[© Lady Disdain](http://ladydisdainblog.tumblr.com/) _

 

 _Мой милый лорд М…_  
  
Вот он, дымящийся пистолет, вот оно, неопровержимое доказательство. С предыдущей ночи Виктория перечитала письмо несколько десятков раз.  
  
Она и сама не поняла, зачем подняла упавший на пол листок и почему так и не сказала о нем Уиллу.  
  
То есть, последнее как раз было понятно.  
  
— Виктория, ты там в порядке?  
  
Она сунула письмо, которое предварительно поместила в пластиковый пакетик, обратно в косметичку.  
  
— Всё нормально, — отозвалась она.  
  
— Можно мне войти?  
  
— Зачем?  
  
Уилл ответил не сразу.  
  
— Мне нужно побриться. У тебя точно всё в порядке?  
  
Она открыла дверь.  
  
— Всё нормально.  
  
— Ты просто довольно долго там просидела.  
  
— Всё нормально. …А ты чего так рано вскочил?  
  
— Звонили из Би-Би-Си, им нужен комментарий по истории рождений в королевской семье. Я поговорю с ними по скайпу перед тем, как мы поедем в Брокет-холл.  
  
— Ого, — улыбнулась она. — Новый материал для моих фантазий о горячем профессоре…  
  
— Фантазий? Странно, я-то думал, я вполне себе реальный… — улыбнулся он в ответ.  
  
— Еще какой.  
  


***

  
  
— Ваше величество.  
  
Виктория подняла голову. Лакей закрыл за Мельбурном дверь. Она была на себя не похожа, бледная, закутанная в халат.  
  
— О, лорд М, — бесцветным голосом произнесла она.  
  
— Мы ведь собирались сегодня работать, мэм?  
  
— Разумеется.  
  
Мельбурн прошел к столу и поставил на него ящик с депешами.  
  
— Вам дурно?  
  
— Я чувствую себя хорошо.  
  
— Вы не одеты.  
  
Виктория оглядела себя.  
  
— Нет.  
  
Он сел рядом с ней, не дожидаясь приглашения.  
  
— В чем дело?  
  
— Ни в чем. В чем может быть дело? С ребенком всё хорошо. Больше ничто ведь не имеет значения…  
  
— Я очень рад слышать, что с ребенком всё хорошо, но это не единственное, что имеет значение.  
  
— Я ей не нужна.  
  
— Не нужна? Ей нет еще и месяца. Как вы можете быть не нужны ей?  
  
— У нее есть няньки, Стокмар и _mama_ , и грудь другой женщины!  
  
— Вы ведь сами заявили, что это занятие вам неприятно.  
  
— Но неужели она должна с таким удовольствием сосать чужую грудь?! Она должна хотеть мою! — Виктория съежилась.  
  
— Ничто не мешает вам кормить ее.  
  
— Мои груди болят и текут и… — Она наконец разрыдалась, склонив голову на грудь Мельбурна.  
  
Не зная, как ей помочь, не зная, как объяснить подобную сцену, застань их кто-нибудь сейчас, он просто обнял ее.  
  
— Всё хорошо, мэм… — Он попытался погладить ее по спине. — Всё будет хорошо, не тревожьтесь.  
  


***

  
  
— Ну и как я выглядел?  
  
Виктория повернулась к Уиллу. Они ехали в Брокет-холл.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Ну, если таков твой ответ…  
  
— Ой, нет, Уилл, прости, что ты сказал?  
  
— Мне просто интересно, удалось ли мне подпитать твои фантазии о горячем профессоре.  
  
Виктория улыбнулась.  
  
— Вполне возможно. В том числе одну старую: как я пытаюсь отвлечь твое внимание, пока ты говоришь в прямом эфире.  
  
— Да, однажды ты это проделала в аудитории во время лекции, пожалуйста, не надо так больше.  
  
— Почему это?  
  
— Мне пришлось ждать, пока все уйдут, чтобы выйти из-за трибуны. Выпускники с полчаса терзали меня вопросами.  
  
— Ага, не по плану всё пошло тогда, — нахмурилась Виктория.  
  
— Ты какая-то задумчивая была весь вечер вчера и сегодня утром. Что-то случилось?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Даже не предложила залезть в джакузи. Вот такой ты была, когда мы были в гостях у твоей мамы. Она не звонила случайно?  
  
— Не звонила. — Виктория сделала глубокий вдох. — Я тут подумала, сегодня нужно сосредоточиться на принцессе, как было организовано ее воспитание, как велись дела в детской и всё такое.  
  
— Ну, участие Лецен было не таким активным, как можно было ожидать…  
  
— Она занималась целым дворцом, и если сама Виктория не возражала Стокмару, что могла сказать Лецен? Зато вот Мельбурн…  
  
— Мельбурн мог возразить.  
  


***

  
  
— О Господи, — сказала Эмили, выслушав за чаем рассказ брата о событиях дня.  
  
— Да уж.  
  
Эмили вздохнула.  
  
— Переменчивое расположение духа не редкость после рождения ребенка.  
  
— Но она королева. Ей нельзя быть в переменчивом расположении духа.  
  
— Ты опасаешься регентства?  
  
— Разумеется.  
  
Эмили вздохнула снова.  
  
— Полагаю, будь жив принц Альберт, он заправлял бы всем сам. Что несколько оскорбительно.  
  
— Что оскорбительно?  
  
— Что за королеву, поставленную над нами Богом, должен что-то решать муж, которого никто ни на что не назначал.  
  
— Я чувствую себя предателем.  
  
— Из-за Эмми? Почему это?  
  
— Она сейчас не в себе. Она даровала бы мне остров Уайт, если бы я попросил.  
  
— Когда она придет в себя, она поймет, что ты действуешь вполне благоразумно. — Эмили сделала глоток чая. — Кроме того, принцесса и твой ребенок тоже.  
  
— Леди Эшли, — объявил лакей.  
  
Вошла Эмили Эшли-Купер, старшая племянница Мельбурна.  
  
— Дядя Уильям! — воскликнула Эмми. — Мама не говорила, что вы будете здесь.  
  
— Но вот он я, — сказал он, целуя племянницу в щеку.  
  
— Мы реже видим вас в вашей так называемой отставке, чем когда вы служили премьер-министром. Мне кажется, королева злоупотребляет вашим обществом.  
  
Эмили закашлялась, едва не выплюнув свой чай.  
  
Эмми обернулась.  
  
— Вам не здоровится, мама?  
  
— Я прекрасно себя чувствую, дорогая.  
  
— Я хотел обратиться к тебе как раз от имени королевы, — сказал Мельбурн, вручая Эмми конверт.  
  
Эмми села, задумчиво читая письмо.  
  
— Почему ее величество решила предложить мне место при дворе?  
  
— А почему бы и нет? — ответила ее мать. — Ты добропорядочная дама, твой муж выдающийся тори.  
  
Эмми перевела взгляд на Мельбурна.  
  
— Дядя?  
  
— Да, милая?  
  
— Почему королева решила доверить мне заботу о принцессе? Разве эта должность не достается обычно даме старше возрастом и выше положением?  
  
— Ты старше королевы и у тебя шестеро детей.  
  
— Вот именно. У меня шестеро детей, какое могу я найти оправдание для того, чтобы оставить их и заниматься чужим ребенком?  
  
— Эмми, это не просто чужой ребенок, это дитя твоей королевы. Дети есть у Гарриет Сазерленд и у Эммы Портман, так же, как у леди Энглси и всех остальных придворных дам. Однако они не жалуются.  
  
— А еще хозяйство. Лайонелу нет еще и трех!  
  
— Это не навсегда, — вставил Мельбурн.  
  
— Дядя, я знаю, что вам не по нраву мой супруг, но…  
  
— Нет, моя милая, твой супруг здесь совершенно ни при чем…  
  
— Мне не хотелось бы думать, что вы не доверяете мне. Если бы вы просто просили меня служить моей королеве, я приняла бы это, но у меня такое чувство, будто в вашей просьбе заключено нечто большее. Пожалуйста, расскажите мне, в чем дело.  
  
— Это подвергнет тебя риску, и я не хочу ставить тебя в неловкое положение…  
  
— Дядя, прошу вас.  
  
Мельбурн помедлил, тщательно выбирая слова.  
  
— Ты не должна рассказывать Энтони.  
  
Она усмехнулась.  
  
— Я не всё рассказываю мужу.  
  
— И если вдруг он спросит тебя о том, что я тебе сейчас скажу, тебе придется солгать ему.  
  
— Солгать?  
  
— Именно поэтому я не могу ничего тебе рассказать…  
  
— Новорожденная принцесса — твоя кузина, — перебила его Эмили.  
  
Эмми замерла, пытаясь осмыслить услышанное.  
  
— Эмили! — воскликнул Мельбурн.  
  
— Но… Как это возможно? Дядя?  
  
— Королева и я…  
  
Она вздохнула.  
  
— Она не выглядела такой счастливой с принцем…  
  
— Принц к тому времени уже скончался, — пожал плечами Мельбурн. — Если тебе от этого легче, мне жаль, что пришлось так тебя разочаровать.  
  
— Ах, дядя, нет, что вы. …Но почему я?  
  
— При королеве находится человек, работавший на принца Альберта — доктор фон Стокмар. Он в настоящее время распоряжается воспитанием принцессы, и я опасаюсь того, что он может сделать.  
  
— Но королева наверняка…  
  
— Королева молодая мать, и ей страшно. Мать не может служить ей примером. Я пытался помочь…  
  
— Но ваше положение сомнительно…  
  
— Мне нужен свой человек во дворце, пока я решаю, как избавиться от Стокмара.  
  
— Но вы ведь понимаете, что мне придется спросить позволения Энтони…  
  
Мельбурн вздохнул.  
  
— Конечно.  
  


***

  
  
— Но ты должна быть здесь.  
  
Эмми промолчала. Они с Энтони ужинали с его родителями, как и каждый вечер всё то время, что они жили в своем лондонском доме. Лорд Шефтсбери взглянул на нее.  
  
— Да, однако дядя Мельбурн считает, что мне следует согласиться, — сказала она, в надежде, что это решит вопрос.  
  
— У твоего дяди Мельбурна нет шестерых детей!  
  
— Нет, конечно же, нет, у него вообще нет детей, — ответила Эмми. — Как любезно с твоей стороны вспомнить об этом.  
  
Энтони вздохнул.  
  
— А скажи-ка мне, Эмили, — начал Шефтсбери, — почему Мельбурна так волнует это дело?  
  
Она не ответила.  
  
— Ну же, Эмили, я член Тайного совета.  
  
— Да, сэр. Я полагаю, что моего дядю беспокоит человек, которого дражайший ныне покойный принц определил воспитывать принцессу, доктор фон Стокмар.  
  
— Что это значит — беспокоит?  
  
— Думаю, он опасается, что доктор человек не добрый. Будучи другом королевы, дядя, разумеется, тревожится о ней, и вам известно, как он любит детей. Вы сами не раз были тому свидетелем.  
  
— И он знает, как добра ты …  
  
— Надеюсь, что знает.  
  
Шефтсбери взглянул на сына.  
  
— Такую великолепную возможность упускать нельзя. Фрейлина наследницы престолы.  
  
Энтони попытался возразить.  
  
— Но Эмили…  
  
— Мельбурн оказывает тебе услугу, не стоит оскорблять его отказом.  
  
— Мельбурн оставил политику, отец…  
  
— Он пользуется благосклонностью королевы.  
  
— Но ведь ее величество однажды снова выйдет замуж, и его влияние снова сойдет на нет.  
  
— Я бы на это не рассчитывал.  
  
Эмми изумленно подняла голову.  
  
— Что вы имеете в виду, сэр?  
  
— Пиль планировал, что возвращение Мельбурна будет временным, но теперь временным его положение отнюдь не выглядит. Сэр Джеймс Грэм говорил, что Мельбурн присутствовал во дворце при рождении принцессы.  
  
— Ничего удивительного, — заметила леди Шефтсбери.  
  
— Я не хочу бросить тень на твоего дядю или на королеву, Эмили, — сказал Шефтсбери. — Связи Мельбурна с женщинами всегда носили скорее эмоциональный, чем плотский характер. Взять хоть Каролину Нортон.  
  
— Право слово, сэр… — сказал Энтони.  
  
— О, оставь, пожалуйста, свою чванливость, это крайне неприглядно. — Шефтсбери посмотрел на невестку. — Прими назначение в самое ближайшее время.  
  


***

  
  
— Мне вчера пришла в голову одна мысль, — сказал Уилл. Они как раз устроились работать на чердаке в Брокет-холле — Гарри снова оставила их одних.  
  
— Какая мысль? — резко ответила Виктория.  
  
— Чего ты так вскинулась? Я просто думал о леди Шефтсбери, то есть, тогда еще леди Эшли…  
  
— Племянница Мельбурна?  
  
— Ее назначили служить принцессе. Логично, что Мельбурн имел к этому отношение.  
  
— Ну наверное, — сказала Виктория. — Леди Джослин несла шлейф королевы во время коронации, она же была подружкой невесты на ее с Альбертом свадьбе…  
  
— Хороший кусок для книги, даже если мы так и не найдем пресловутого дымящегося пистолета: Мельбурн привлек собственную племянницу к надзору над воспитанием принцессы Регины.  
  
— Ага, значит, надо просмотреть его дневники за то время.  
  
— Так точно. А еще проискать про тот случай, когда герцогиня Кентская оскандалилась.  
  
Виктория фыркнула:  
  
— Да уж, это опустить никак нельзя.  
  
— Я мало что знаю о леди Эшли, хотя о ее муже полно всего…  
  


***

  
  
Эмми ждала появления королевы в салоне. Дядя предпочел не сопровождать ее, дабы она не показалась пристрастной.  
  
— Леди Эшли.  
  
Королева выглядела не столь собранной, как в прошлом, и Эмми поняла, что она сдерживает слезы, но сделала вид, что ничего не заметила.  
  
Эмми сделала книксен.  
  
— Ваше величество.  
  
— Благодарю вас за согласие заботиться о принцессе. Мы у вас в долгу.  
  
— Что вы, мэм, это я благодарю вас за оказанную мне великую честь.  
  
— Лорд Мельбурн говорит, что у вас шестеро детей.  
  
— Верно, мэм.  
  
— Сколько им лет?  
  
— Старшему исполнится десять в конце месяца, а младшему нет еще и трех.  
  
Виктория улыбнулась.  
  
— Ваши познания должны быть куда шире моих.  
  
— Нет, мэм, ничего подобного. Мне пришлось учиться так же, как учитесь вы. Я лишь надеюсь, что сумею вам помочь.  
  
— Что ж, учитывая мое полнейшее невежество…  
  
— Как и мое. — Королева бросила на леди Эшли непонимающий взгляд. — Я хочу сказать, мэм, что все дети разные, и то, что хорошо для одного, может не подойти другому, а я еще не познакомилась с принцессой и не знаю ее характера.  
  
— Вот как.  
  
Обе неловко застыли на месте.  
  
— Быть может, для начала ваше величество покажет мне детскую принцессы?  
  
Они вместе пошли по коридору. Эмили прежде доводилось видеть королеву лишь издали, но даже ей было очевидно, что Виктория сама не своя.  
  
Детская оказалась холодной комнатой с голыми стенами. Тут находились герцогиня Кентская и какой-то мужчина — должно быть, тот самый Стокмар, ибо Эмми немедленно почувствовала себя неуютно.  
  
— Ваше величество.  
  
Стокмар поклонился. Герцогиня слегка склонила голову, рассматривая Эмми.  
  
— Кто это, Дрина?  
  
— Это леди Эмили Эшли. Я только что назначила ее фрейлиной принцессы.  
  
Стокмар нахмурился.  
  
— Уверен, что в том нет необходимости…  
  
— Нет, боюсь, что таковы наши обычая, и за воспитание английской принцессы должна отвечать английская дама. Леди Эшли — супруга лорда Эшли, невестка лорда Шефтсбери и опытная мать. — Эмми была восхищена внезапной выдержкой королевы.  
  
— Но не мать принцессы.  
  
Тут королева отступила, и тогда Эмми решила стать ее голосом.  
  
— Нет, ваша милость, разумеется, мать принцессы — ее величество, однако у меня шестеро своих детей, и я счастлива служить своей королеве так, как она того пожелает.  
  
— Как вы находите детскую, леди Эшли? — спросила Виктория.  
  
Эмми чувствовала, как сверлят ее глазами Стокмар и герцогиня. Они не облегчат ей задачу.  
  
— Могу я говорить откровенно, мэм?  
  
— Конечно, вы должны быть откровенны.  
  
— Комната кажется мне холодной и неприветливой. Почему здесь никакого убранства?  
  
— Это рассеивает внимание ребенка, — процедил Стокмар.  
  
— Но девочке не на что смотреть, и кроватка, боюсь, слишком велика. — Кроватка принцессы напомнила ей клетки животных в Зоологическом обществе. Ничего удивительного, что дядя так тревожился.  
  
— Вы правда так считаете? — спросила Виктория.  
  
— В моем лондонском доме хранится колыбель. Я с радостью немедленно пошлю за ней экипаж.  
  
— Королева не нуждается в подачках, — оскорбилась герцогиня.  
  
— Разумеется, нет, я упомянула об этом лишь потому, что в эту колыбель принцессу можно переложить уже сейчас. — Она повернулась к Виктории. — Она может прийтись вам не по вкусу, мэм. Возможно, вы пожелаете заказать другую.  
  


***

  
  
Из дворца Эмми отправилась в Дувр-хаус, понимая, что позже этого сделать не сумеет: дети, несомненно, будут жаждать ее внимания, и первым среди них будет ее супруг, а свекр потребует подробнейшего отчета.  
  
— Леди Эшли, сэр.  
  
Мельбурн отложил книгу и поднялся навстречу племяннице.  
  
— Дядя.  
  
— Эмми. — Он чмокнул ее в щеку и жестом предложил сесть.  
  
— Как вы здесь живете? Как вам удается хоть что-то найти в этом хаосе?  
  
— Не будем обо мне. Как прошел твой день?  
  
Она вздохнула.  
  
— Признаюсь, я думала, что вы преувеличивали, говоря о докторе фон Стокмаре.  
  
— Но?  
  
— Эта ужасная детская. Бедняжка королева, собственная мать не может предложить ей путного совета. Видит Бог, мы с мамой не во всем ладим, но она никогда не была холодна или жестока и всегда делала всё возможное для моих детей.  
  
— Стало быть, ты понимаешь, какая перед нами стоит проблема.  
  
— Мне удалось избавить ребенка от этой кошмарной кроватки, похожей на тюремную клеть.  
  
— Ты, должно быть, по-прежнему во мне разочарована.  
  
— Ах, дядя, — вздохнула Эмми. — Никогда.  
  


***

  
  
Виктория подняла глаза на Уилла.  
  
— Нет архивных записей по леди Шефстбери, в то время Эшли, ранее известной как Эмили Купер. Я знаю, что где-то у меня есть дневник Регины, там она точно упоминается.  
  
— Сомневаюсь, что Регина много помнила о леди Эшли, она ведь была тогда совсем мала…  
  
Виктория покачала головой.  
  
— Ненавижу. Куча материала о ее муже, ничего о ней самой. Нам известно всё до последнего чиха о седьмом графе Шефтсбери, но ни капельки о его жене. И вот как пить дать, снимут о нем однажды фильм, и жена графа в этом фильме будет только сидеть за вышивкой и ломать руки, мол, почему он так мало бывает дома: ведь именно этим и занимаются все женщины без исключения.  
  
— Отлично подмечено. Надеюсь, ты не преминешь сказать об этом тем, кто снимает фильм по твоей книге.  
  
— Ого, я и не знала…  
  
— Чего ты не знала?  
  
— Королева была на праздновании дня рождения старшего сына леди Эшли. — Виктория подняла голову. — И эту информацию я нашла в статье о седьмом графе, а не о его супруге.  
  
— Странно.  
  
— И герцогиня там была. Там она и оскандалилась, кстати.  
  
— Странно, что они опустили эту деталь.  
  
— В общем, опять то же самое: у нас есть воспоминания лорда Шефтсбери об этом, не Эмили Эшли. Он вспоминает, что ему нанесли оскорбление через его невестку. Мужчины… — фыркнула Виктория.  
  
— Тут письмо Мельбурну… — Уилл помедлил. — От королевы.  
  
— Что?!  
  
Он взглянул на нее, нахмурившись.  
  
— Не перевозбуждайся. Королева всего лишь просит его зайти после того, как она вернется из церкви, но взглянуть стоит. Не думал, что в стиле Мельбурна прятать бумаги в книгах…  
  
— Кто бы мог подумать? — прошептала Виктория.  
  


***

  
  
Эмми привыкала к жизни во дворце, привыкала сохранять равновесие между собственным хозяйством и заботой о принцессе. Принцесса тоже была членом ее семьи. Она лениво прошлась по списку приглашенных на день рождения малыша Энтони на следующей неделе, думая, уместно ли было бы пригласить на праздник королеву. Пожалуй, у королевы нашлись бы дела поважнее, чем именины десятилетнего мальчика, но возможно, ей пошло бы на пользу общество других матерей и детей. Свекр наверняка был бы вне себя от радости, чего вообще было нелегко добиться.  
  
Эмми вошла в детскую. Нянька присела в книксене, приветствуя ее.  
  
— Как спала принцесса?  
  
— По-прежнему беспокойно, миледи.  
  
— Ну, принцесса, так не пойдет, — сказала Эмми, заглядывая в колыбель и беря ручку своей малютки кузины. — Вы должны научиться спать по ночам.  
  
— Боюсь, доктор фон Стокмар всё так же пытается настаивать на собственном расписании. К тому же, она привередничает во время кормления…  
  
— Что это за расписания? У младенцев не бывает расписаний. — Она вздохнула, понимая, в каком неловком положении находятся слуги. — Так, данной мне властью объявляю: отныне никаких больше расписаний. А если доктор фон Стокмар так любит составлять расписания, пусть его назначат фрейлиной. Можешь так ему и сказать.  
  
— Да, миледи.  
  
Эмми кивнула. Только тогда краем глаза она уловила нечто, до дрожи ее напугавшее — картину маслом.  
  
— Боже милостивый! — Она перевела дух. — Простите, мисс Макдугал, что это такое?  
  
Картина занимала добрые полстены и изображала принца-консорта в образе ангела или святого, или вроде того. Как бы то ни было, от картины леденило кровь. Немудрено, что принцесса так скверно спала.  
  
— Герцогиня Кентская велела повесить портрет здесь вчера, сразу после вашего ухода.  
  
— Убрать немедленно, — сказала Эмми, вынимая принцессу из колыбели.  
  
— Миледи?  
  
— Под убранством я имела в виду цветы, обои, что-нибудь в этом духе, но никак не подобный кошмар. Королева это видела?  
  
— Она еще не заходила.  
  
— Уберите. Немедленно найдите кого-нибудь из лакеев.  
  
— Слушаюсь, мэм.  
  
Несколько минут спустя были вызваны лакеи. Еще через несколько минут она встретила герцогиню.  
  
— Герцогиня, — сделала книксен Эмми, держа на руках кузину.  
  
— Вы велели убрать картину.  
  
— Да, герцогиня.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Потому что она страшная.  
  
Герцогиня широко распахнула глаза.  
  
— Вы осмеливаетесь лишать дитя памяти о ее отце?  
  
Эмми сдержалась.  
  
— Подозреваю, что королева сама будет решать, что принцесса будет помнить о своем отце. В данный момент я отвечаю за благополучие принцессы Регины, чему в том числе будет способствовать избавление от картины, создающей впечатление, будто из стены спальни ребенка выползает упырь.  
  
— Что ж, посмотрим.  
  
— Да, посмотрим, мэм.  
  


***

  
  
— Расписано во всех подробностях, — заметил Уилл, протягивая Виктории дневник Мельбурна.  
  
— Не похоже на него.  
  
— Ну так герцогиня не каждый день со всего маху садилась в лужу на людях. Редкостный случай.  
  
Виктория ухмыльнулась.  
  
— Разделяю его чувства.  
  
— Она совершила ошибку, разозлив Шефтсбери. Позднее он сыграл ключевую роль в получении поддержки остальных членов Тайного совета.  
  
— Враг моего врага… — протянула Виктория.  
  


***

  
  
— Не понимаю, почему нужно было ее приглашать, — сказал Эшли.  
  
Настал день рождения Энтони. Всё в Шефтсбери-хаусе шло гладко, вот только лорд Эшли не одобрял идею супруги пригласить на праздник королеву.  
  
— Я подумала, что ей это пойдет на пользу. Ты и не представляешь, каково управляться с младенцем в первые недели, когда ты еще сама не своя.  
  
— Мне кажется, ты проявляешь необычайный интерес к своим новым обязанностям.  
  
Эмми выпрямила спину.  
  
— Вот как? Ты считаешь, я не должна стремиться хорошо исполнять свой долг перед королевой?  
  
— Они прибыли, — предупредил Шефтсбери.  
  
— Начинаем представление, — пробурчал Эшли.  
  
Хозяева вышли встретить королеву. Эмми с удивлением обнаружила, что королева явилась в компании герцогини.  
  
— Лорд М, — сказала Виктория.  
  
Он склонил голову, удерживая на бедре маленькую девочку.  
  
— Ваше величество.  
  
— Кто это у вас?  
  
— Мэм, позвольте представить вам дочь леди Эшли, достопочтенную Викторию Эшли-Купер.  
  
Виктория улыбнулась.  
  
— Рада знакомству, мисс Виктория.  
  
Мельбурн взглянул на внучатую племянницу.  
  
— Ты хоть знаешь, кто эта дама?  
  
— Нет, — призналась маленькая Виктория.  
  
Старшая Виктория рассмеялась. Мельбурн со вздохом поставил девочку на ноги.  
  
— Беги поиграй с братьями.  
  
Малышка умчалась.  
  
— Вот видите, лорд М, есть еще места, куда я могу приезжать инкогнито.  
  
— Да, пожалуй, всегда можно спрятать вас среди трехлеток. Вот что прекрасно в детях. Им все равно, кто вы.  
  
Она склонила голову набок.  
  
— Лорд М, что вы хотите сказать?  
  
— Принцесса будет знать вас как свою мать задолго до того, как узнает вас как свою королеву. И даже когда это произойдет, для нее вы навсегда останетесь прежде всего матерью.  
  
— Но вы забываете, лорд М, я умею только быть королевой.  
  
Мельбурн с грустью смотрел, как она оглянулась на собственную мать, беседующую с Шефтсбери.  
  
— Не знаю, зачем она приехала со мной. Будто мне нужна дуэнья на детском празднике. Или где бы то ни было.  
  
— Почему же вы не сказали этого ей?  
  
— Мэм, можно проводить вас к остальным гостям? — спросила Эмми.  
  
— Разумеется.  
  
Они перешли в бальный зал, преображенный праздничным убранством в честь дня рождения юного Энтони. Был накрыт стол для детей, коих было около тридцати, их родителей и нянек. Взрослые застыли, завидев вошедшую в зал королеву. Дети не обратили на нее никакого внимания.  
  
— Энтони, — громким шепотом позвала Эмми.  
  
Мальчик остановился, а вместе с ним и его друзья.  
  
— Ваше величество, позвольте представить вам моего старшего сына, Энтони.  
  
Она строго глянула на мальчика, и тот склонил голову. Виктория улыбнулась.  
  
— Очень рада, — сказала она. — Мастер Энтони, не представите ли вы мне остальных своих гостей. Боюсь, я с ними еще не знакома.  
  
— Да… мэм, — добавил он, получив очередной суровый взгляд от матери.  
  


***

  
  
— Была картина, — сказала Виктория, — заказанная герцогиней…  
  
— Портрет ее любимого ребенка… — сказал Уилл. Он посмотрел на Викторию. — Он именно эту фразу использует. Наверное, перенял у Виктории.  
  
— Как обычно и бывает у пар, — заметила Виктория. — Перенимать друг у друга шутки, обиды, желания…  
  
— Надо найти ее. Сомневаюсь, что она хранится здесь.  
  
— При том, что они сохранили портрет короля Георга в обнимку с задницей его коня…  
  
— Традиция, наверное.  
  
— Уилл, к слову о вещах, которые Мельбурн хранил в книгах…  
  
— Ни хрена себе, уже так поздно? — Уилл вскочил.  
  
— Ты куда?  
  
— Я же говорил, опять Би-Би-Си. В свете годовщины вступления на престол, всё такое.  
  
— А, ну да.  
  
— Гарри разрешила мне воспользоваться ее кабинетом. Ты пока попробуй поискать картину…  
  
Уилл вышел.  
  
— Мда, Виктория, — пробормотала она себе под нос. — Да ты просто гений.  
  


***

  
  
Всё как будто шло хорошо. Королева и дядя Мельбурн ушли гулять в сад, и ей удалось отвлечь от них внимание. Мать еще не прибыла, но она давно свыклась с ее опозданиями — как и весь Лондон.  
  
И вдруг она оказалась лицом к лицу с герцогиней Кентской.  
  
— Как вы смеете!  
  
Опешив, Эмми сделала шаг назад.  
  
— Прошу прощения, герцогиня, я не понимаю…  
  
— Вы смеете притворяться подругой моей дочери, но я знаю правду!  
  
— Простите, мэм, какую правду?  
  
— О вашей связи с лордом Мельбурном!  
  
Эмми изменилась в лице.  
  
— Мэм, при всем уважении, ваши инсинуации не просто клевета в мой адрес, но и обвинение в противоестественном преступлении!  
  
Шефтсбери встал с места.  
  
— Герцогиня, предлагаю вам немедленно взять назад свои безосновательные и омерзительные обвинения!  
  
— Есть свидетели тому, как она без сопровождения входила в дом Мельбурна.  
  
— Я имею права навещать моего дядю в любое угодное мне время, а вы не имеете права извращать это столь отвратительным образом! Какое черное у вас должно быть сердце, герцогиня!  
  
— Вашего… дядю? — запнулась герцогиня.  
  
— Да, моего дядю!  
  
— Вы осмеливаетесь обвинять мою невестку в подобной мерзости?  
  
— Погодите. Вы отрядили кого-то следить за мной? — выплюнула Эмми.  
  
В этот момент вошли Виктория с Мельбурном.  
  
— Я не знала.  
  
— Чего вы не знали, _mama_?  
  
Шефтсбери повернулся к королеве.  
  
— Прошу прощения, мэм, но я должен выразить свой протест. Герцогиня выдвинула омерзительнейшее обвинение против моей невестки и лорда Мельбурна…  
  
— Обвинение, которое я беру назад, Дрина. Тебе следовало сказать мне, что она племянница Мельбурна…  
  
— Непростительно…  
  
— Лорд Шефтсбери… — начала герцогиня.  
  
— _Mama_ , мы с вами побеседуем в соседней комнате — если вы не возражаете, лорд Шефтсбери.  
  
— Разумеется, мэм.  
  
Они быстро удалились в прилегающий к залу салон. Королева закрыла за собой дверь.  
  
— Лорд и леди Палмерстон, — объявил лакей.  
  
— Я прошу прощения… — начала Эмили и осеклась, заметив лица собравшихся. — Боже мой, мы с Генри что-то пропустили?  
  


***

  
  
— Дрина…  
  
Виктория резко обернулась.  
  
— Правильно ли я понимаю, что вы обвинили лорда М в связи с его родной племянницей?  
  
Она была в ярости. Герцогиня сохраняла безмятежность.  
  
— Я не знала, что она его племянница. Ты знала?  
  
— Разумеется, знала.  
  
— Зачем Мельбурну нужно, чтобы его племянница была рядом с твоей дочерью…  
  
— Нет, _mama_. И не пытайтесь свалить вину на него, всё, что он сделал, он сделал, чтобы помочь мне. Любая другая мать на вашем месте испытывала бы признательность, но вы лишь поливаете его грязью.  
  
— А я, я разве не пыталась тебе помочь?  
  
— Вы пытались отнять у меня мое дитя.  
  
Герцогиня покачала головой.  
  
— Но ты неопытна…  
  
— Каким образом могу я набраться опыта, если вы не позволяете мне? Точно так же было в Кенсингтоне, и я не допущу, чтобы это произошло с Региной.  
  
— Неужто в Кенсингтоне было так ужасно?  
  
— Сам ваш вопрос доказывает мою правоту. Почему, как вы думаете, Феодора вышла замуж за мужчину, которого видела лишь дважды в жизни?  
  
— О, так в том моя вина?  
  
— Так, по крайней мере, она могла сбежать от вас. У меня же на это надежды нет. Всякий раз, как мне перепадает толика счастья, вы пытаетесь его у меня отнять.  
  
— Я лишь хочу тебе блага.  
  
— Вы еще раз принесете извинения леди Эшли и лорду Мельбурну, а также лорду Шефтсбери, не только за эти ужасные обвинения, но и за проявленную вами бестактность во время праздника. Затем вы удалитесь.  
  
— Я не потерплю подобных приказаний.  
  
— Я ваша королева. И если вы не терпите моих приказаний, найдутся средства это исправить!  
  
Герцогиня стремительно покинула комнату, прошла мимо прочих гостей и вышла в дверь.  
  
К королеве вошел Мельбурн.  
  
— Мэм?  
  
Он присел рядом с ней на диван.  
  
— Я хочу быть хорошей матерью, лорд М, правда хочу.  
  
— Знаю.  
  
Виктория покачала головой.  
  
— Но вы ведь видите сами, я не представляю как.  
  


***

  
  
Виктория смотрела в экран своего айпада, сидя на лужайке возле оранжереи. Она расположилась там, чтобы передохнуть, пока Уилл в кабинете Гарри давал по скайпу очередное интервью на скорую руку.  
  
— Ну конечно, приближается стовосьмидесятилетие вступления на престол королевы Виктории I, и я сомневаюсь, что дворец оставит без внимания рождение потенциальной седьмой Виктории, которой предстоит править страной, всего за несколько недель до памятной даты.  
  
— Прошу прощения, профессор, у нас прямая связь с больницей Святой Марии, откуда, по-видимому, сейчас как раз выходит наследная принцесса…  
  
Виктория смотрела на свою тезку, выходящую с мужем из дверей больницы. В руках та держала розовый сверток — новорожденную принцессу.  
  
Вскоре она поняла, что к ней подошел Уилл.  
  
— Что… — Она опустила взгляд обратно на экран. — Сплошная буферизация. Кто-нибудь должен сказать лорду М, что вай-фай у него паршивый.  
  
— Сомневаюсь, что его это волнует, — сказал Уилл, садясь на траву рядом.  
  
— Интересно, живо ли еще то дерево с акварельного рисунка. Мы должны попытаться найти его.  
  
Уилл жестом показал на ее айпад.  
  
— Нашла?  
  
— О да, нашла я, кажется, этот кошмар… — Она ткнула в экран, на котором всплыл портрет, изображающий принца Альберта в образе некоего готического существа — помеси святого, ангела и химеры.  
  
— Господи, надеюсь, принцесса сумела оправиться.  
  
— Бедняжка, наверное, еще много лет потом страдала от кошмаров. Думаешь, Эмили знала? Эмили Эшли-Купер? Может быть, она потому и велела избавиться от картины.  
  
— Ну, какова бы ни была причина, нельзя отбросить мысль, что они активно пытались уничтожить память об Альберте… а с другой стороны, это отвратительная картина.  
  
— В своих письмах к своему брату герцогу герцогиня Кентская сокрушается, что Альберта нет — он, дескать, был бы родителем куда лучшим, чем Виктория…  
  
— Да, она всегда была на высоте, когда дело касалось ее дочери.  
  
— Мощная, наверное, подпитка ощущению, что ты ни черта не понимаешь, что делаешь…  
  
Уилл усмехнулся.  
  
— Да никто не понимает.  
  
— Ты-то точно понимал.  
  
— Черта с два.  
  
Она вытаращила на него глаза.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Мы с Кэрри планировали обоих наших детей, я ходил на занятиях для молодых родителей, я читал книги, и всё равно оказалось, что я не ко всему готов. Я не знал Гасси, я не знал Эллисон. Они застали меня врасплох. Как ни готовься, действуешь все равно вслепую.  
  
— Уилл…  
  
— М-м?  
  
— Помнишь наше пари в Виндзоре? Насчет неопровержимых доказательств?  
  
— Мы не установили условий — условия выбирает выигравший.  
  
— Ну так вот…  
  
— Да что такое?  
  
— Выиграла я.  
  


***

  
  
Виктории не спалось. Она брела по коридорам с преследующим ее по пятам Дэшем, когда вдруг услышала донесшийся из детской плач.  
  
— Ваше величество. — Нянька поклонилась.  
  
Она увидела, что кормилица пытается заставить Регину взять грудь, но малютка упорно отворачивалась и плакала. Виктория подошла к ним.  
  
— Простите, мэм, она неохотно ест, — сказала нянька.  
  
— Неохотно ест? Почему мне не сообщили? — спросила Виктория.  
  
— Мы пробовали давать ей козье молоко, овечье молоко и, конечно, грудное…  
  
Кормилица выглядела потрясенной, когда Виктория забрала у нее ребенка.  
  
— Ну-ну, Регина, к чему так шуметь? — ласково проговорила она.  
  
Нянька и кормилица в ужасе смотрели, как Регина жует губами материнскую грудь.  
  
— Я могу взять ее, мэм, — сказала кормилица.  
  
— Но она не хотела вас, — возразила Виктория.  
  
Виктория опустила глаза на Регину. Такая доверчивость, такая нужда. Смотрела ли она сама когда-нибудь на свою мать вот так и была отвергнута?  
  
— Нет, — твердо сказала Виктория, обращаясь ни к кому конкретному. Она села в кресло, с которого встала кормилица, раскрыла свой халат и расстегнула верхние пуговицы ночной рубашки, не отрывая взгляда от Регины. Она пробовала делать это прежде и решила, что попытка оказалась неудачной, поскольку Регину вскоре унесли прочь. — Это сложно?  
  
— Нет, мэм, вы просто… — Кормилица колебалась, не зная, как ловчее направить королевскую грудь.  
  
Виктория пристроила Регину поближе, и та немедленно ухватила сосок, яростно двигая щечками, щуря наполненные незамутненным удовольствием глаза.  
  
— Ну вот… — проворковала она и взглянула на слуг. — В будущем, если принцесса будет отказываться от груди кормилицы, я буду кормить ее сама, прежде чем вы предложите ей какое-нибудь козье молоко…  
  
— Да, мэм… Просто доктор фон Стокмар не велел вас беспокоить…  
  
— Он ваша королева?  
  
— Нет, мэм.  
  
— Славно. Я уж начинала сомневаться, что об этом хоть кто-то помнит.  
  


***

  
  
Когда Мельбурн проснулся, в его спальне отдергивались занавеси, а на подносе лежало письмо от королевы.  
  
— Когда это пришло? — спросил он своего камердинера.  
  
— Письмо прибыло из дворца сегодня утром. Посыльный сказал, что оно не срочное.  
  
Сев в постели, Мельбурн вскрыл конверт.  
  
  
_Мой милый лорд М,  
  
Отправившись прошлой ночью в детскую, я обнаружила, что Регина плачет, и покормила ее собственной грудью Я была права, это отвратительно, и всё же я почему-то надеюсь, что понадоблюсь ей снова.  
  
Я знаю, что Вы будете спать сегодня утром допоздна, но прошу Вас присоединиться к нам при первой же возможности после нашего возвращения из церкви в одиннадцать. _  
  
  
Подписи она не поставила. В том не было необходимости.  
  
Мельбурн взглянул на камердинера.  
  
— Я отправляюсь во дворец.  
  
— Хорошо, милорд.  
  


***

  
  
Прибыв во дворец, Мельбурн встретил поднимавшегося по лестнице Стокмара.  
  
— Лорд Мельбурн.  
  
— Доктор фон Стокмар.  
  
— Мы обычно не видим вас во дворце по воскресеньям. И в церкви тоже не видим…  
  
— Королева пригласила меня, и я рад возможности побеседовать с вами, доктор.  
  
— Неужели?  
  
— Вы, должно быть, слышали об инциденте в доме лорда Шефтсбери…  
  
— Герцогиня…  
  
— Кто-то решил скомпрометировать меня в глазах королевы — чего никто никогда не пытался сделать, поскольку это нелепо. До сих пор не пытался. — Он склонил голову набок. — Теперь здесь вы, и думается мне, вы не знали, что леди Эшли моя племянница…  
  
— Вы хотите обвинить меня в чем-то, лорд Мельбурн?  
  
— Нет, я лишь хочу сказать, что я служу королеве и ее наследнице и буду продолжать служить им до последнего вздоха. Вы служите человеку, которого больше нет.  
  
— Лорд М?  
  
По коридору к ним спешила Виктория.  
  
— Мне показалось, что я слышала ваш голос, — улыбнулась она. — Не думала, что вы явитесь так скоро.  
  
— Таково было пожелание вашего величества.  
  
— Я пытаюсь нарисовать принцессу, мы сидим в салоне. Быть может, вы отвлекли бы ее, чтобы моя попытка удалась.  
  
— С радостью, мэм.  
  
— Ваше величество, не думаю, что благоразумно лишать принцессу привычной обстановки…  
  
— Что ж, полагаю, придется пойти на риск. Пойдемте, лорд М.


	11. Chapter 11

В общем и целом, Виктория обнаружила, что весьма гордится Региной.  
  
Признаться, прежде младенцы были ей не очень по нраву. Они порой походили на лягушат. Однако Регина постепенно приобретала довольно приятную наружность. Виктория считала свою дочь самым хорошеньким младенцем, которого ей доводилось видеть. Не говоря уже о том, что она произвела на свет наследницу — что удавалось не всем монархам Ганноверской династии.  
  
Ее народ был доволен. Видимо, Регина пользовалась всеобщей любовью.  
  
Но всё это бледнело в сравнении с сияющим от удовольствия лицом лорда М, смотрящего на их дитя.  
  
Виктория сидела с Региной на коленях. Малышка ежесекундно издавала булькающие звуки, привлекая ее внимание и заставляя ее поворачивать голову.  
  
В том и заключалась проблема: художник всякий раз при этом недовольно шикал.  
  
— Лорд М…  
  
— Да, мэм?  
  
— Не могли бы вы помочь нам? Это наш первый официальный портрет, мне так хочется, чтобы он хорошо получился…  
  
— Разве может быть иначе?  
  
— У вас так славно получается ее отвлекать, лорд М.  
  
— Думаю, у вас есть нечто гораздо более интересное, что привлекает ее внимание…  
  
— Что вы имеете в виду?  
  
— Ваша корона, мэм, она как будто зачарована ею.  
  
Виктория опустила взгляд — художник прищелкнул языком. Регина смотрела вверх, едва не тянулась всем телом.  
  
— Пожалуй, она никогда не видела короны… — задумчиво сказала Виктория.  
  
— Конечно.  
  
— Тем более короны, которую однажды, возможно, предстоит носить ей самой…   
  
— Сомневаюсь, что она думает именно об этом — подозреваю, что ее привлекает блеск…  
  
Виктория улыбнулась.  
  
— Вы так ловко с ней обходитесь, лорд М.  
  
  


***

  
  
Он молчал.  
  
Он молчал слишком долго.  
  
— Уилл?  
  
Он снова взял письмо и снова положил его. Бог знает, сколько раз он повторил это за последний час, пока они сидели за столом в своем коттедже.  
  
— Уилл? Это же наш дымящийся пистолет.  
  
— Который ты выкрала… — медленно проговорил он.  
  
— Оно выпало из «Гленарвона».  
  
— И ты его взяла.  
  
Она покачала головой.  
  
— Я не специально, я не подумала.  
  
— Очень надеюсь, что не специально, поскольку ты умыкнула документ, который потенциально изменит всё, что мы знаем о британской истории с 1840 года…  
  
— Прости, я просто… — Она осеклась. — Это неопровержимое доказательство.  
  
— И ты нарушила порядок передачи и хранения документов! — вздохнул он. — Должна быть установлена его подлинность, подтвержден почерк Виктории, нужно, чтобы кто-то поверил, что письмо могло оставаться незамеченным почти сто восемьдесят лет…  
  
Виктория уставилась в столешницу.   
  
— Извини.  
  
Уилл вздохнул, запустив пятерню в волосы.   
  
— Я просто не понимаю, почему ты так поступила…  
  
— Я же сказала: не подумала.  
  
— Ну а почему ты тогда продержала его у себя целую ночь и ничего мне не сказала? В жизни не поверю, что ты не сразу его прочла.  
  
На это у нее ответа не нашлось.  
  
По крайней мере, такого, который она готова была произнести.  
  
Уилл опять взял письмо.  
  
— Придется тайком пронести его обратно, — сказал он.  
  
— Пронести обратно?  
  
— Если Мельбурн всё-таки имел привычку хранить бумаги в книгах, можно положить его в один из дневников наверху и сказать Гарри, что мы там его нашли. Она начнет процедуру проверки, и наше положение будет по крайней мере не хуже, чем в начале.   
  
— Но почему не в «Гленарвон»…  
  
— За «Гленарвон» ты угодишь в тюрьму. Мне тоже любопытно, чем он руководствовался, спрятав письмо именно там, но недостаточно любопытно, чтобы… — Он помотал головой. — Вернем его утром.  
  
— Уилл, я хочу ребенка.  
  
  


***

  
  
Фрейлины королевы охали и ахали над крестильной сорочкой Регины, которую держала в вытянутых руках миссис Дженкинс.  
  
— Ну, что вы думаете? — спросила Виктория.  
  
— Такое изящное кружево, — сказала Гарриет.  
  
— Великолепно, — сказала Эмма.  
  
— Принцесса будет в ней очаровательна, мэм, — сказала Эмми.  
  
Виктория взяла у Дженкинс сорочку, подол которой ниспадал до пола.  
  
— Я сама сделала эскиз. — Она оглянулась на лежавшую в колыбели дочь. — Все взоры будут обращены на тебя, как и должно быть.  
  
— Вы уже решили, что наденете сами, мэм? — полюбопытствовала Гарриет.  
  
— О, восхитительное платье из сизого шелка. Мне очень хочется вам его показать, но сначала, думаю, мы посмотрим, как выглядит в своей сорочке Регина. Дженкинс, не будете ли вы столь любезны?  
  
— Да, мэм.  
  
Эмми взялась руководить нянькой и Дженкинс.  
  
— И я заказала купель. Всё будет великолепно.  
  
— Я в этом не сомневаюсь, — кивнула Эмма.  
  
Нянька передала Виктории одетую малышку.  
  
— Ну вот, Регина. Разве мы будем не великолепны?  
  
  


***

  
  
Уилл не помнил точно, сколько времени прошло с момента, как Виктория произнесла слово «ребенок» — целая вечность, кажется.  
  
Вот они раздумывают, как спасти ее от тюрьмы, а вот вдруг — «ребенок».  
  
— Я не шучу, Уилл.  
  
— Извини, мы только что обсуждали, что делать, чтобы ты не села в тюрьму, а теперь ты хочешь ребенка.  
  
— Я давно хочу ребенка.  
  
— Очень смешно. Не припомню, чтобы ты мне об этом говорила.  
  
— Говорю сейчас.  
  
— Ты правда считаешь, что сейчас подходящий момент?  
  
— Я ждала.  
  
— Ждала, пока совершишь преступление?  
  
— Нет, пока найду дымящийся пистолет. — Он посмотрел на нее с недоумением. Она продолжала: — Потому что мы заключили пари. Выигравший выбирает условия…  
  
— Ребенок — не условия пари!  
  
— Я и не говорила, что ребенок — условия пари! Я собиралась воспользоваться своим выигрышем, чтобы обсудить это, что мы и делаем!  
  
— А, так вот что мы делаем?  
  
— Да! Именно!  
  
— Вот ты прямо сейчас хочешь это обсудить?  
  
— Да!  
  
— Отлично! Ты сказала, что не хочешь детей.  
  
— Мы тогда только познакомились! Я не только детей не хотела, у меня еще омбре было! А ты посмотри на мои волосы сейчас!  
  
— Когда мы гостили у твоей матери, ты говорила, что тебя всё это не интересует.  
  
— Нет, я сказала, что мне плевать на замужество, и это правда.  
  
— Она доставала тебя по поводу детей…  
  
— Ну а что я ей скажу? Я бы вообще ей ничего не говорила, пока ребенку не исполнится как минимум три года, если не возражаешь.  
  
— Видишь ли, по-моему, ты не всё до конца продумала…  
  
— Ага, потому что я слишком инфантильная?  
  
Уилл знал, что у всех пар есть опасные слова, от которых стоит держаться подальше. Одним из таких слов в их с Викторией отношениях было «инфантильная».  
  
— Нет…  
  
— А может быть, ты просто боишься потерять секс-куклу, с которой можно потрепаться об истории, когда захочется.  
  
— Никогда я не говорил ни хрена подобного!  
  
— Но ведь так все думают, разве нет? Что тебе просто перепал лакомый кусочек? Нас с тобой не связывает ничего, ничего существенного!  
  
— Как ты можешь говорить, что нас не связывает ничего существенного?  
  
Она встала.  
  
— Забудь.  
  
— Ну уж нет, никаких «забудь»!  
  
— Нет, забудь! — Она вылетела из комнаты.  
  
Он вскочил следом.  
  
— Виктория, нельзя вот так заявить, что хочешь ребенка, а потом раз и «забудь»!  
  
Он погнался за ней вверх по лестнице. Она резко обернулась.  
  
— Твои дети — вот что существенно, вот что важно!  
  
Он не ответил.  
  
— Я говорю это не потому, что я ревнивая стерва, которой нужно, чтобы ее всегда ставили во главу угла. А потому что это правда. И это нормально, так и должно быть — а я даже не знала этого, пока не влюбилась в тебя. Вот что мне нужно! Если бы у меня могли быть такие отношения с твоими детьми, я бы, наверное, даже и не почувствовала, что мне этого не хватает, но их нет, и я ни о чем другом думать не могу. …Это не ультиматум, я ненавижу, когда женщины ставят ультиматумы, и ультиматум не имел бы смысла в любом случае, потому что ты для меня — это навсегда, Уилл. Ты — навсегда.  
  
Она перевела дух.  
  
— Если ты не против, я переночую в другой комнате. Мне просто нужно…  
  
— Виктория…  
  
— Спокойной ночи.  
  
Она закрыла дверь у него перед носом.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Почему она здесь?  
  
Она обернулась: в комнату вошла ее мать. Виктория принесла Регину в салон, ждать прибытия лорда М. Эти встречи служили ему возможностью видеться с дочерью.  
  
— Разве ты не должна сейчас встретиться с Мельбурном?  
  
Виктория взяла Регину на руки.  
  
— Лорд М не против.  
  
— Тебе не следует позволять ему проводить с ней столько времени.  
  
— Вы получили мою записку?  
  
— Да, я понимаю, что ты не могла сама проделать такой долгий путь в другое крыло дворца.  
  
— Если вы не желаете быть одной из ее крестных, то вы не обязаны соглашаться.  
  
— И кто будет держать ее? Ты даже не пускаешь меня в детскую.  
  
— Как я уже сказала, вы не обязаны соглашаться. Вы можете бывать в детской, но не распоряжаться там — что я тоже уже говорила.  
  
— Я видела ее герб.  
  
— Что из того?  
  
— На нем нет щита Кобурга.  
  
Нет, она не поместила щит Кобурга на герб дочери. Она не могла использовать в нем щит семьи лорда М — по очевидным причинам, однако и Альбертов не хотела брать тоже. Однажды Регина будет пользоваться этой печатью от собственного имени, и Виктория не могла позволить, чтобы в печати была ложь.  
  
— Она принцесса Англии, а не Кобурга.  
  
Раздался стук в дверь.  
  
— Лорд Мельбурн.  
  
Вошедший Мельбурн склонил голову.  
  
— Ваше величество. Ваше королевское высочество.  
  
— Герцогиня как раз собиралась покинуть нас, — сказала Виктория.  
  
Герцогиня вышла, возмущенно пыхтя. Когда дверь была надежно закрыта, Мельбурн повернулся к Виктории.  
  
— Вы просили ее быть крестной, как я понимаю.  
  
— Да, много же добра мне это принесло…  
  
Мельбурн подошел ближе и протянул руки. Виктория с улыбкой передала ему ребенка, наблюдая, как он целует девочку в лобик и начинает укачивать.  
  
— Мне кажется, она никогда не бывает счастливее, чем когда она с вами, лорд М.  
  
— Ее чувства взаимны, — сказал он с усмешкой.  
  
— Прибыла ее крестильная сорочка. Я очень довольна. Она будет чудесно выглядеть.  
  
— Как и должно быть.  
  
— Вам по душе ее титул? Королевская принцесса? Мне хотелось, чтобы ее титул был особенным.  
  
— Главное, чтобы он был по душе вам, мэм.  
  
— Но я хочу доставить удовольствие вам, лорд М.  
  
Он приблизился к ней.  
  
— Я доволен тем, что вижу перед собой.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Мам. Мам!  
  
Эмили Темпл открыла глаза.  
  
— Боже мой, Франсис, что случилось?  
  
Генри перевернулся на бок.  
  
— Очень надеюсь, что кто-то умер.  
  
Франсис вручила Эмили ее мобильник.  
  
— Тебе дядя Уилл названивает не переставая.  
  
Эмили привстала.  
  
— А что такое? Он не сказал?  
  
— Да откуда я знаю? Серьезно, кто оставляет телефон в гостиной?  
  
— Нормальные люди оставляли — до того, как появились эти хреновины.  
  
Франсис со стоном поплелась прочь из родительской спальни. Эмили села в постели и поднесла мобильный к уху.  
  
— Уилл, солнце, что стряслось?  
  
— За последние двадцать четыре часа моя жизнь развалилась на части.  
  
— Что? С Гасси всё в порядке? С Викторией всё нормально?  
  
— Ох как я надеюсь, что кто-нибудь умер, — проворчал Генри.  
  
Отвесив мужу подзатыльник, Эмили встала, прошла в ванную и присела на край ванны.  
  
— Так, Уилл, давай с начала.  
  
— Королева Виктория трахалась с лордом Мельбурном.  
  
Эмили нахмурилась.  
  
— Я не вполне понимаю, при чем здесь это.  
  
— После похорон Альберта она пошла в комнату Мельбурна, трахнула его, напугала сэра Роберта Пиля…  
  
— Не-а, всё равно не понимаю, то есть абсолютно. Я даже не знаю, кто такой сэр Роберт Пиль.  
  
— И там письмо, и видимо, он был отцом Виктории II.  
  
— И что, ты разочаровался в своем кумире?  
  
— Нет, у Виктории была теория…  
  
— У твоей Виктории или у той, которая трахнула Мельбурна?  
  
— У моей. Она всё знала с самого начала. И теперь она хочет ребенка.  
  
— Уилл, сейчас то ли слишком поздно, то ли слишком рано, но я убей бог не пойму, какое отношение одно имеет к другому.  
  
— Ты думаешь, я понимаю? Она говорила, что не хочет детей.  
  
— А еще, когда вы познакомились, она носила туфли-лодочки с блестками. Не можешь же ты ожидать, чтобы она неукоснительно придерживалась всех своих убеждений пятилетней давности. Это потому твоя жизнь разваливается на куски? Она предъявила тебе ультиматум?  
  
— Нет, она сказала, что это не ультиматум.  
  
— В чем тогда проблема?  
  
— Она хочет ребенка!  
  
— А ты не хочешь?  
  
Уилл молчал.  
  
— Так я и думала, — сказала Эмили. — Короче, я пошла спать, а ты включай-ка мозги, профессор.  
  
— Да, Эмили…  
  
— Чего?  
  
— Не говори никому о том, что лорд М был отцом Виктории II.  
  
— Спасибо, что предупредил, Уилл, а то я как раз собиралась пойти разбудить Франсис, чтобы она наснапчатила или наинстаграмила или что там сейчас делают, что мужик, который двести лет как помер, был отцом женщины, умершей сто лет назад.  
  
— Двойка тебе по математике.  
  
— Спокойной ночи.  
  
  


***

  
  
Мельбурн посмотрел на циферблат своих карманных часов, а затем обратно на сестру. В тронном зале собирались приглашенные на крещение гости.  
  
— Неужели ты действительно приехала вовремя?  
  
— Как я могла опоздать?  
  
— Я не знал, что ты вообще умеешь являться вовремя.  
  
— Я велела камеристке разбудить меня в пять. Пожалуйста. Доволен?  
  
Он взглянул на зятя, беседовавшего с Пилем.  
  
— А Палмерстон?  
  
— Это было сложнее устроить. Я едва не приехала без него. — Она огляделась. — Здесь принц Эрнст.  
  
— Да, он прибыл с королем Бельгии.  
  
— И он беседует с доктором фон Стокмаром.  
  
— И впрямь, — вздохнул Мельбурн. Он повернулся к сестре и шепнул: — Мне кажется, я за всю свою жизнь ни от кого так не хотел избавиться, как от этого человека.  
  
— Я думала, всем теперь распоряжается Эмми.  
  
— Так и есть, но он оспаривает каждое ее решение, а однажды она поймала его, когда он пытался провести в детскую учителя латыни.  
  
— Быть может, стоит организовать перед детской стражу из дворцовой кавалерии.  
  
— Пора занять места.  
  
Остальные гости решили сделать то же самое. Вскоре вошла королева, неся через тронный зал принцессу. Мельбурн улыбался — пока не заметил, что процессию крестных родителей возглавляет Веллингтон.  
  
— Что происходит? — прошептал он. — Она не говорила ничего о Веллингтоне. Эмми.  
  
Племянница бросила на него странный взгляд.  
  
— Он замещает герцога Саксен-Кобургского.  
  
— Уильям… — прошептала Эмили.  
  
— Нет, всё хорошо.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Виктория, ты меня слушаешь? — позвал Уилл.  
  
Гарри только что вышла ответить на звонок в своем кабинете. Уилл немедленно взялся за дело: вынул письмо из своей сумки, вытащил его из пластикового пакета, нашел один из дневников Мельбурна и осторожно спрятал письмо между страниц. Там Мельбурн весьма подробно описывал покушение на королеву, так что место было вроде подходящее.  
  
— Виктория?  
  
— Да-да, засунь его куда хочешь.  
  
Он положил дневник обратно на полку.  
  
— Что ты делаешь?  
  
— Смотрю собак.  
  
— Собак? — Он вернулся к их рабочему столу. — Я тут пытаюсь спасти тебя от тюрьмы, а ты смотришь собак.  
  
— Тебе ничего не придется делать, Уилл. Я уверена, тебе собака не доставит никаких неудобств. Я уже заказала книгу по приучению к клетке.  
  
— Дело не в моих неудобствах, Виктория…  
  
— Нет, это я наверняка переживу.  
  
— Сосредоточься, пожалуйста, на нашей проблеме.  
  
Вернулась Гарри.  
  
— Что я пропустила?   
  
— По-моему, материала по крещению у нас достаточно, — сказал Уилл. — Я как раз собирался посмотреть, что в дневниках есть про покушение. Было бы отлично иметь еще один основной источник, особенно с такой уникальной перспективы. Когда, говорите, это произошло?  
  
— О Господи, Уилл, декабрь 1841 года, я думала, это все знают, — рявкнула Виктория.  
  
Гарри удивленно на нее посмотрела.  
  
— А, ну да.  
  
Уилл подошел к полке и взял заветный томик, старательно держа его за корешок, чтобы страницы раскрылись сами.  
  
Письмо упало на пол.  
  
— Ой, прошу прощения, — сказал он и нагнулся поднять его. — Ох уж эти старые книги, они…   
  
Гарри взглянула на письмо.  
  
— Это не страница самого дневника?  
  
— Нет, это письмо… от королевы.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Леди Палмерстон.  
  
Эмили сделала книксен.  
  
— Ваше величество.  
  
Она вздохнула, встревоженно оглядываясь по сторонам.  
  
— Где лорд Мельбурн? Он ведь не уехал?  
  
— Нет, мэм, кажется, он вышел подышать воздухом.  
  
— Леди Палмерстон, — сказал герцог Веллингтон.  
  
Сделав над собой усилие, Эмили вежливо ответила:  
  
— Ваша светлость.  
  
Герцог удалился. Виктория повернулась к Эмили.  
  
— Вы знаете герцога Веллингтона?  
  
— Разумеется. Как могу я его не знать?  
  
— Но вы его не любите.  
  
— Лично мне он ничего не сделал, мэм.  
  
— И всё же вы его не любите.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Вы наверняка слышали о моей покойной невестке, леди Каролине?  
  
— Слышала.  
  
— Видите ли, во время войны с Наполеоном Бонапартом леди Каролина отправилась в Брюссель ухаживать за своим братом.  
  
— Герцог сделал что-то леди Каролине?  
  
— Ничего, на что она не дала своего согласия. Она даже привезла обратно плащ герцога в качестве сувенира.  
  
Виктория была в ужасе.  
  
— У них была связь? И Лорд М знал?  
  
— Моя невестка никогда не отличалась осторожностью.  
  
— Прошу меня извинить. Мне кое-что нужно сделать.  
  
И королева удалилась, не дожидаясь ответа.  
  
— Да уж, пожалуй, — сказала себе Эмили.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Лорд М?  
  
Виктория выдохнула с облегчением, наконец отыскав его в кабинете, где он сортировал бумаги в ящике для депеш.  
  
— Слава Богу, я думала, вы уехали домой.  
  
— Я подумал, что начну работать, мэм. Депеша из Сямыня, я считаю, должна быть во главе списка, требующего вашего внимания…  
  
— Простите, лорд М, герцог Веллингтон… я не знала о нем и леди Каролине. Я бы никогда не позволила…  
  
— Он всего лишь был доверенным лицом, да и меня подобное всё это мало волнует, мэм, как вам известно…  
  
— Я хотела доставить вам удовольствие и только расстроила вас.  
  
— Это не имеет значения…  
  
— Разумеется, имеет! Мне невыносимо думать, что я могла причинить вам боль, и если я причинила вам боль, боль непростительную, я этого не вынесу…  
  
— Виктория…  
  
— Нет, не останавливайте меня. Я не думаю, что когда-нибудь смогу взглянуть на другого мужчину. Я люблю вас. Мне нужны только вы.  
  
— Вы никогда не могли бы причинить мне непростительную боль.  
  
Она опять притянула его к себе, прижалась губами к его губам. И вновь они очутились на такой знакомой кушетке, и вновь руки его пробрались под юбки к прорези в ее панталонах. Она жаждала его, она изнывала, в последний раз они были вместе еще до рождения Регины.  
  
Он по-прежнему помнил все нужные точки, все нужные струны, и струны ее были так туго натянуты, что его изящным пальцам не пришлось слишком усердно трудиться. Она обмякла, гася свои крики его плечом. Когда она оторвалась от него, он облизал свои пальцы, и пламя в ней вспыхнуло с новой силой.  
  
В дверь постучали. Он быстро встал и уселся за письменный стол. Она выпрямилась на кушетке и попыталась собраться. Дверь открылась.  
  
— Кузина Виктория?  
  
— О, кузен Эрнст. Вам не весело с гостями?  
  
— Праздник чудесный, кузина. Дядя Леопольд послал меня за вами. Пойдемте же.  
  
— Лорд Мельбурн подготовил несколько депеш, требующих нашего внимания. Ситуация в Цзюлуне?  
  
— Я думал, бои идут в Сямыне, — сказал Эрнст.  
  
Она взглянула на Мельбурна.  
  
— Полагаю, письмо касательно ситуации в Цзюлуне еще в пути, мэм, — ответил Мельбурн.  
  
— А что там за ситуация? — спросил Эрнст.  
  
— Как вы понимаете, это дело английской короны, кузен, — сказала Виктория.  
  
— Конечно. Могу я проводить вас обратно к гостям?  
  
— Мы с лордом М еще не закончили. Как я уже сказала.  
  
— Вы позволите поговорить с вами наедине, кузина?  
  
Она стояла в растерянности, понимая, что лорд М не в состоянии выйти из комнаты.  
  
— Всё, что вы хотите мне сказать, вы можете сказать перед лордом Мельбурном.  
  
— Я так не думаю.  
  
— Значит, это не столь важно.  
  
Эрнст вздохнул.  
  
— Моя тетя и доктор фон Стокмар…  
  
Виктория поднялась.  
  
— Ступайте за мной, кузен.  
  
Эрнст послушно вышел следом.  
  
— Лорд М — мой друг, пришедший мне на помощь в трудный час…  
  
— Но вам больше не нужна помощь...   
  
Она повернула к нему голову.  
  
— Думаю, я сама буду решать, кто мне нужен, а кто нет, чего я желаю, а чего нет. Я королева.  
  
— Он ваш любовник?  
  
— Я не удостою подобное обвинение ответом! Кто бы сказал нам, почему мы должны терпеть всяческую клевету в свой адрес, когда мы всего лишь пытаемся исполнять свой долг!  
  
Развернувшись, она ушла, вернулась в кабинет, захлопнув за собой дверь и устало опершись о нее спиной.  
  
— Виктория, что он сказал?  
  
Она медленно повернулась лицом к Мельбурну.  
  
— Он спросил, не любовники ли мы с вами.  
  
— На что вы…  
  
— Я сказала, что не удостою подобное обвинение ответом.  
  
— Ясно.  
  
— Что я должна была ответить?  
  
Он покачал головой.  
  
— Я не знаю. После подобного обвинения люди обычно верят в то, во что хотят верить.  
  
Она кивнула.  
  
— Займемся Сямынем?  
  
— Конечно, мэм.  
  
  


***

  
  
Гарри положила трубку и взглянула на Уилла и Викторию.  
  
— Как вы можете себе представить, данный документ вызывает серьезное беспокойство.  
  
Уилл кивнул.  
  
— Конечно.  
  
— Его подлинность нужно будет проверить. Поверить не могу, что оно всё это время лежало там, и никто его не обнаружил. И почему он туда его положил? С другой стороны, говорят, Мельбурн был человеком не особенно собранным.  
  
— Что с ним будет дальше?  
  
— Ну, конечно, архивисты в Виндзоре установят его подлинность.  
  
— В Виндзоре? — спросила Виктория.  
  
— Конечно, у нас должен быть свой экземпляр, — сказал Уилл.  
  
— Потом королева будет решать, что с ним делать.  
  
Виктория подалась вперед.  
  
— Да, но кому вообще нравится Альберт?  
  
Уилл почесал висок.  
  
— В смысле, так всё становится на свои места, разве нет? — спросила Виктория.  
  
  


***

  
  
Эмми обернулась.  
  
— Дядя.  
  
— Я как раз отужинал с королевой. Не знал, что ты еще тут.  
  
Эмми взглянула на Регину.  
  
— День был насыщенный, она еще не успокоилась.  
  
Мельбурн посмотрел на дочь.  
  
— Вы посмотрите, кто это у нас не спит… — Он поднял ее на руки. — Добрый вечер. Сейчас ты еще красивее.  
  
Мельбурн прошелся с ней по комнате. Эмми подошла ближе.  
  
— Что такое?  
  
— Они хотят снова выдать ее замуж.  
  
— Кто?  
  
— Герцогиня. Доктор фон Стокмар. Король Бельгии.  
  
— Они сказали это тебе?  
  
— Они стояли рядом и открыто это обсуждали. По-немецки. Они не знали, что я бегло говорю по-немецки, а я не показала, что понимаю, о чем они беседуют. Они ничего не знают, но видят вас и королеву… как неминуемый итог. Они думают, что если сумеют найти подходящую партию… — Она вздохнула. — Дескать, молодой принц заставил ее передумать однажды, значит, может получиться еще раз.  
  
— Она еще носит траур.  
  
— Как только траур закончится…   
  
Мельбурн опустил глаза на Регину.  
  
— Помощи от них мы и не ждали…  
  
— Король Леопольд сказал, что она всем рискнет ради вас.  
  
— Вот как? — Он опять взглянул на Регину. — Но ты не волнуйся. Спи и пусть тебе снятся только добрые сны…  
  
Эмми улыбнулась.  
  
— Я помню, как вы говорили это Огастасу, когда мы ночевали в детской в Брокет-холле.  
  
— Неужели помнишь?  
  
— Да. А еще вы заставляли нас придумывать всякое. Я тогда ужасно завидовала Огастасу. Мама никогда не заходила к нам перед сном, хотя сейчас мне кажется, это потому, что она просто не помнила, в какое время мы ложились спать, а не потому, что ей было всё равно.  
  
Мельбурн улыбнулся.  
  
— Вполне вероятно.  
  
— Думаю, принцессе Регине очень повезло.  
  
Мельбурн бросил взгляд на малютку, которая уже крепко спала.  
  
— Надеюсь.  
  
  


***

  
  
Уилл и Виктория сели в машину.  
  
— Наверное, я должна сказать спасибо за то, что ты спас меня от тюрьмы, — сказала она.  
  
Он покачал головой.  
  
— Я бы с радостью спас тебя еще тысячу раз…  
  
Уилл повернулся. Виктория не сводила с него глаз.  
  
— Твой кабинет ведь на самом деле не кабинет? — спросил он.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Почему ты ничего не сказала, когда я предложил перенести туда нашу работу?  
  
— Потому что когда ты поехал в Виндзор, я дала себе слово, оттуда и наше пари.  
  
— Почему ты просто не сказала мне?  
  
— Потому что я не хотела быть как другие женщины. — У нее на глазах выступили слезы.  
  
— Ты Виктория. Других таких нет.  
  
— Напомню тебе, что это самое популярное женское имя в Англии последние лет сто восемьдесят.  
  
— Ты прекрасно поняла, что я имею в виду. — Он перегнулся через сиденье и поцеловал ее. Она издала стон, смутивший ее саму. — Мне не нужна целая свадьба, я буду счастлив, если мы просто пойдем и распишемся в регистратуре.  
  
— Чего?  
  
— Ты сказала, что тебе плевать на свадьбы, ладно, но если у нас будет ребенок, я хочу быть женат на его матери. Так что вперед, выбирай дату.  
  
— Погоди… — Виктория потрясла головой. — У нас будет ребенок и ты сейчас сделал мне предложение?  
  
— Чтобы у нас был ребенок, нужно сначала сделать ребенка, но я уверен, ты что-нибудь придумаешь.  
  
— Уилл!  
  
Каким-то образом она умудрилась запрыгнуть ему на колени, стукнувшись о руль, заставив взвыть клаксон.  
  
— Могу я выдвинуть предложение не делать ребенка прямо на парковке Брокет-холла?  
  
— Для этого пришлось бы опустить сиденье.  
  
— Обсудим твое предложение в коттедже.  
  
Она улыбнулась и вернулась на свое сиденье.  
  
— О, я собираюсь зайти гораздо дальше обсуждений.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Минутка занимательной истории: Если вдруг кому интересно, да, между Каролиной Лэм и герцогом Веллингтоном действительно кое-что было. После Байрона. И почему об этом мало кто вспоминает?
> 
> А Эмили и Палмерстон славились своей непунктуальностью, они всюду вечно опаздывали. Даже гулял такой анекдот, якобы они не знали, что такое суп. Не знаю, такая вот викторианская острота, наверное... Народ из "Аббатства Даунтон" оценил бы.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Лондон, 1922_**  
  
Мэтью сопровождал сестру в ночной клуб. Это был первый сезон Клэр, и ему уже начало надоедать повсюду ее сопровождать. Слишком много танцев, слишком много выставок, слишком много ночных клубов. Осуждать Клэр было трудно: до недавних пор сестра не покидала фамильный загородный дом, занимаясь благотворительностью и помогая матери вести хозяйство. В Лондоне жизнь кипела.  
  
— О-о, Мэттью, ты видишь, кто это там? —Клэр тянула его за рукав.  
  
Проследив за ее взглядом, он заметил принца Уэльского и его сестру, сидевших с двумя спутниками. Принцесса не выказывала интереса ни к одному из них.  
  
— Ты ведь их чуточку знаешь?  
  
— Я танцевал с ней однажды, не более того.  
  
— Ты не мог бы меня представить?  
  
— Сомневаюсь, что она меня помнит. На тот вечер приглашены были все холостяки Лондона в возрасте до тридцати пяти.  
  
— Но Мэттью…  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Если я не стану королевой Англии, виноват в этом будешь ты.  
  
— Я готов рискнуть.  
  
— Смотри! Это же Томми!  
  
И впрямь — вот ведь везет как утопленнику — рядом с высочествами и их подругой сидел кузен Мэттью и Клэр.  
  
Томми заметил их.  
  
— Ваши королевские высочества, позвольте представить вам моего кузена графа Чарлбери и мою кузину леди Клэр Форрестер.  
  
Мэттью поклонился, Клэр сделала книксен.   
  
— А это леди Фойл, — добавил Томми.  
  
— Леди Фойл.  
  
— Не желаете ли присоединиться к нам? — предложил принц.  
  
Они уселись за столик, обменялись обычными любезностями, а потом как-то вышло, что Клэр всё-таки заполучила свой танец с принцем. Томми пригласил леди Фойл. «Интересно, что сказал бы на это лорд Фойл», — подумал Мэттью.  
  
— Ваша сестра понапрасну тратит время.  
  
— В каком смысле, мэм?  
  
Принцесса закатила глаза.  
  
— Как всякая юная леди, она мечтает стать королевой, и как всякая юная леди, она понапрасну тратит время.  
  
— А вы?  
  
— Что я?  
  
— Вы мечтаете стать королевой?  
  
— Именно так и начинаются гражданские войны, — раздраженно бросила она, поднимая свой бокал.  
  
— Полагаю, танцевать вы не желаете.  
  
— Не желаю. — Она оглядела его. — И не забывайте, что в нашей стране у королев не бывает королей-консортов.  
  
— Что верно, то верно, у нас даже принца-консорта не было уже лет восемьдесят.  
  
— А того единственного, что был, и подавно застрелили, — многозначительно добавила Виктория.  
  
— Так точно, — отозвался Мэттью, тоскливо думая, когда же вернется с танцпола сестра.  
  
  


***

  
  
У него стоит.  
  
Это была первая мысль в прояснившемся сознании Уилла. Сонно оглядевшись, он увидел Викторию: та улыбалась ему, обхватив рукой его член.  
  
— Доброе утро, — невинно сказала она.  
  
— Шалунья. Ночи тебе не хватило?  
  
Она покачала головой.  
  
— Ты ведь знаешь, вероятность сделать ребенка через сутки после отказа от противозачаточных таблеток очень, очень мала…  
  
— Она еще меньше, если сексом совсем не заниматься.  
  
Она стиснула пальцы и опять улыбнулась.  
  
— Справедливый аргумент, — согласился он, целуя ее, и навалился сверху.  
  
Устроившись между ее раздвинутых ног, он вошел в нее совсем чуть-чуть и, видя, как она изводится от нетерпения, сосредоточился на ее грудях, будто решил провести исследование на тему максимальной напрягаемости женских сосков.   
  
— Уилл!  
  
Он ухмыльнулся и вышел из нее совсем. Она рассмеялась — и резко выдохнула, потому что он вдруг мгновенно с размаху вошел снова. Жестко, быстро, он так любил смотреть, как она закатывает глаза, слышать ее стоны.  
  
Его пальцы скользнули к точке соединения их тел, нажали на клитор. Всего несколько движений большим пальцем, и она уже только и могла повторять, что его имя, имя Бога и матерные слова. Кончив сам, он притянул ее к себе и держал ее в объятиях, пока их сердца вместе замедлялись до нормального ритма.   
  
— Люблю тебя.  
  
— Люблю тебя, — прошептал он в ответ.  
  
  
***  
  
В жизни Мельбурна установился новый распорядок, иной, чем в бытность его просто холостяком. Проснуться, поехать во дворец, увидеть королеву, увидеть принцессу и оставаться с ними как можно дольше.  
  
И каждый вечер заканчивался одинаково: они с Викторией прощались, стараясь улучить момент украдкой подержаться за руки. Если бы только они могли засыпать рядом друг с другом, а еще лучше — в объятиях друг друга…  
  
— Лорд М, я ждала вас всё утро.  
  
— Вот как?  
  
Он прошел в комнату. Регина сидела на полу, Виктория стояла на коленях напротив нее.  
  
— Давай. Иди к маме.  
  
Регина решительно поползла к Виктории, а Дэш старательно помогал ей, подталкивая мордой. Лецен сделала попытку отогнать пса.  
  
— Лецен, в самом деле! — сказала Виктория.  
  
— Он может укусить.  
  
— Право слово, баронесса, никто так не предан принцессе, как Дэш, — заметил Мельбурн.  
  
— Не совсем никто, — многозначительно взглянула Виктория на лорда М. Она повернулась голову к Лецен: — Нам с лордом М пора браться за дела.  
  
— Отнести принцессу обратно в детскую?  
  
— Нет, Лецен, благодарю, но она нам совершенно не мешает. — Виктория подняла малышку и встала.  
  
Лецен удалилась.  
  
— Князь приезжает сегодня, — вздохнула Виктория.  
  
— Вы пока довольно ловко отбиваетесь от кандидатов в женихи.  
  
Она подняла на него глаза.  
  
— Ничего ловкого в том нет, лорд М, я всего лишь не питаю к ним никакого интереса, какой бы парад из них ни устраивали  _mama_  и дядя Леопольд.  
  
— И доктор фон Стокмар…  
  
— Его мнение мне интересно менее всего, но я мало что могу с ним поделать, покуда он гость  _mama_.  
  
— Все гости однажды уезжают. Это одно из их величайших достоинств.  
  
— Я знаю, что вы не любите приемы, лорд М.  
  
— Нет, я всегда находил удовлетворение в обществе моей семьи.  
  
Он невольно окинул их двоих грустным взглядом — Виктория и Регина, два самых важных ему человека в мире.   
  
— Я еще не думала о предлоге для встречи с вами в Рождество…  
  
— Никаких предлогов быть не может, мэм.  
  
— Не говорите так.  
  
—Рождество — единственный день в году, когда вы не работаете с бумагами. Как можно объяснить мое присутствие?  
  
— Но это первое Рождество Регины.  
  
Он вздохнул, не сорвался, как ни больно было ему осознавать справедливость ее довода, и сказал лишь банальное:  
  
— Это не последнее Рождество.  
  
  


***

  
  
Удовлетворенные и сытые, Виктория и Уилл устроились с чайником чая и черновиками в гостиной, поскольку Брокет-холл был закрыт для них на выходные.  
  
Они решили, что лучше всего начать книгу с описания жизней Мельбурна и Виктории до их встречи. Естественно, Уилл взял на себя Мельбурна, а Виктория — свою тезку. Затем их встреча при ее восшествии на престол и первые годы ее правления, о которых английским читателям будет уже известно, но полезно будет узнать прочим, далее их разлука после свадьбы Виктории и Альберта и воссоединение.  
  
— Ну, что думаешь?  
  
Виктория подняла взгляд на Уилла.  
  
— Хорошо. Мне нравится.  
  
Он вздохнул.  
  
— Может, пройдешься своей рукой?  
  
— Я? С чего это?  
  
— Твой стиль всегда был поживее. Не хочу, чтобы эта часть казалась сама по себе от остальной книги.  
  
— Но тут всё так хорошо написано.  
  
Уилл покачал головой.  
  
— Ерунда. О Каролине Лэм и лорде Байроне я могу писать, не приходя в сознание. Кажется, в магистратуре я так и делал.  
  
Виктория свернулась на диване со своим черновиком.  
  
— Вот интересно, что мы так мало знаем о том, что обо всем этом думал лорд М.  
  
— Он никогда не был склонен к подобным сценам.  
  
— Ага, но когда твоя жена устраивает на лужайке перед домом костер, удержаться от сцен сложновато.  
  
— Он, наверное, просто рад был, что сумел отговорить ее самой броситься в огонь.  
  
— Я пройдусь разок, — сказала Виктория. — Но нужно начинать работать над покушением.  
  
— Ладно, — сказал Уилл. Он встал и достал папку с копиями из Брокет-холла. Дневники Мельбурна были лишь бонусом — по покушению имелось более чем достаточно документальных свидетельств.  
  
— Это ведь переломный момент, — сказала Виктория. — Наверное, о князе Зотове мало что еще можно узнать.  
  
— Да о чем там рассказывать? До конца его дней его преследовал скандал с покушением, он жил затворником до самой Крымской войны…  
  
— Когда его расстреляли его собственные люди.  
  
Уилл склонил голову набок.  
  
— Да…  
  
— Видишь, наверняка можно слепить что-то. Что произошло непосредственно перед тем?  
  
— Ну, в 1841 году он был очень популярен при королевских дворах Европы. Он был гораздо более интересным выбором, чем принц Альберт, и доктор фон Стокмар пригласил его, чтобы вскружить голову королеве.  
  
— Как будто королева могла смотреть на кого-то, кроме лорда М.  
  
  


***

  
  
Князь Зотов немедленно принялся втираться в доверие королевы.  
  
— Как ваше путешествие из Санкт-Петербурга? — осведомилась Виктория. Ей всё искуснее удавалось демонстрировать с трона дипломатичное безразличие.  
  
— Долгое и холодное, ваше величество, но оно стоило той теплой красоты, что я нахожу здесь, в Лондоне.  
  
— О да, во дворце весьма приятные камины.  
  
Мельбурну слышно было, как на другом конце тронного зала скрежещет зубами герцогиня.   
  
— Я, разумеется, говорил о наследной принцессе.  
  
Виктория резко вскинула голову.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Даже при дворе в Санкт-Петербурге ее королевское высочество называют драгоценнейшим камнем в короне вашего величества.  
  
— При дворе в Санкт-Петербурге говорят о принцессе Регине?  
  
Мельбурн заметил ухмылку Стокмара.  
  
— Да, конечно. Ее портрет широко демонстрировался. Я не сомневаюсь, что портрет бледнеет в сравнении с ее настоящим личиком — что верно и в случае ее матери. Быть может, ваше величество окажет мне любезность и позволит сравнить?  
  
— Не вижу причины для отказа.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Мельбурн тут до крайности обеспокоен, — сказала Виктория, перебирая бумаги.  
  
— Зотов притворился, что ему интересна принцесса. Мельбурну это понравится никак не могло.  
  
— Почему?  
  
Уилл поднял взгляд от ноутбука.   
  
— Трудно объяснить, это, наверное, прозвучит глупо, но… просто вот ты отец и вот твой ребенок, особенно если это девочка, и вдруг заваливается какой-то посторонний мужчина, который думает, что может стать ее папой…  
  
— Кажется, ты даже Кэрри так не ревновал.  
  
— С Кэрри всё уже прошло. В случае с Гасси понадобилось больше времени.  
  
Она улыбнулась.  
  
— Гасси ты до сих пор ревнуешь.  
  
— До сих пор… — вздохнул он.  
  
— Попытаемся воссоздать вечер бала?  
  
Он улыбнулся.  
  
— Давай.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Дядя Мельбурн.  
  
— О, лорд М, — сказала Виктория. — Вы приехали.  
  
Зотов взглянул на Мельбурна. Регина отвернулась от него и потянулась к Мельбурну.  
  
— Князь Зотов как раз пытался развлечь принцессу, — сказала Виктория.  
  
— Судя по всему, безуспешно.  
  
У Регины задрожала губа, и Мельбурн понял, что сейчас произойдет — в отличие от Зотова.  
  
И разразилась гроза. Зотов отвернулся — от рева малышки могло бы разбиться стекло в помещении для прислуги.  
  
Да, лёгкие ей достались от матери…  
  
— Быть может, мне удастся помочь, ваше высочество. — Мельбурн взял Регину у Зотова, не дожидаясь разрешения. Принцесса вскоре затихла.  
  
— Что ж, пожалуй, няньки из меня не выйдет, — сказал Зотов.  
  
— Пожалуй, не выйдет, — согласился Мельбурн.  
  
— К счастью, вы нашли великолепную няньку в лице лорда Мельбурна.  
  
Он напрягся. Регина приникла головкой к его плечу, успокаиваясь. Задело его не столько оскорбление, сколько сам тот факт, что князь до сих пор был во дворце и собирался остаться на Рождество.  
  
И разумеется, Зотов увидит Викторию и Регину в день Рождества, в то время как сам Мельбурн такой возможности не имеет.  
  
— Нам пора спускаться вниз, — сказала Виктория, которая тоже явственно напряглась.  
  
— Вы позволите сопроводить вас, ваше величество? — спросил Зотов.  
  
Виктория оглянулась на Мельбурна, который уже повернулся с Региной на руках. Князь повел ее из комнаты.  
  
— Как долго он здесь пробыл, Эмми?  
  
Эмми покачала головой.   
  
— Недолго. Нелепо думать, что его интерес к принцессе простирается дальше его желания стать консортом. Я нахожу это отвратительным.  
  
— А королева?  
  
— Я… — растерянно пробормотала она.  
  
— Ничего. Забудь об этом. — Он взглянул на камин — пламя показалось ему слабым. — Что такое с камином?  
  
Эмми со вздохом взяла кочергу, поворошила поленья.   
  
— Огонь то и дело гаснет. Мне уже с дюжину раз приходилось звать сюда горничную. Я просила баронессу пригласить мастера, должно быть, что неладно с трубой.  
  
— На улице жуткий холод.  
  
— Да, дядя, я знаю.  
  
Он повернулся к няньке.   
  
— Я хочу, чтобы огонь поддерживался постоянно.  
  
— Слушаюсь, милорд, — растерянно ответила та.  
  
  


***

  
  
Уилл развернул лист бумаги на столе, маркером ставя галочки в хронологии событий. Виктория смотрела, держа в руках кружку с чаем.  
  
— Начинается бал, — сказал Уилл. — Королева танцует три танца с князем Зотовым...  
  
— Бедный лорд М... — вздохнула Виктория. — Он не выдерживает и выходит.  
  
— Направляясь обратно в детскую, где, как сообщается, находится Дэш...  
  
— Который, как ты думаешь, по счету Дэш живёт сейчас в королевской семье?  
  
— Не знаю... Пять Викторий, помножь на собачий возраст... Дэш XXXV?  
  
Виктория перевела взгляд на газетные карикатуры.   
  
— И тогда лорд М обнаруживает в детской убийцу.  
  
  


***

  
  
Рождественский бал был великолепен, как любой рождественский бал, который видели дворцовые стены: свечи, веточки остролиста и тиса.  
  
А в центре всего этого танцы. Только и разговоров было, что о королеве и ее новом партнёре по танцам, князе Зотове. Станет ли он новым консортом? В конце концов, принца Альберта уже год как не было в живых, и королеве придется вновь выйти замуж. По крайней мере, это будет выбор поинтереснее предыдущего.  
  
— Не уверен, что это хороший выбор, — сказал Палмерстон. — Как бы он не принес с собой столь нежеланное католичество.  
  
— Русские не паписты, — ответила Эмили. — О чем я постоянно тебе напоминаю.  
  
— Люди этого не знают, им достаточно будет того, что он отмечает Рождество не в тот день, что мы. Их дети в любом случае должны быть протестантами...  
  
— Он пробыл тут всего неделю, — не выдержал Мельбурн.  
  
Палмерстону было невдомёк, в каком расположении духа пребывал его шурин.   
  
— Принц Альберт пробыл у нас всего четыре дня, когда она сделала ему предложение. Не думаю, что королева большая поклонница длительных помолвок.  
  
Мельбурн в раздражении отошёл.  
  
— Что я такого сказал? — удивился Палмерстон.  
  
Жена вздохнула и всучила ему бокал шампанского.   
  
— Ох, Генри, лучше помолчи.  
  
Развернувшись, она последовала за братом в коридор.  
  
— Уильям, Уильям, куда ты?  
  
Мельбурн вышел в сад, хрустя снегом под подошвами, и она вышла за ним.  
  
— Уильям, ты заболеешь и умрёшь.  
  
Он свирепо глянул на нее.  
  
— Так и напишем на твоем надгробном камне: «Здесь покоится 2-й виконт Мельбурн, умерший за любовь королевы...»  
  
— Да, не сомневаюсь. — Кажется, шутить он был не расположен.  
  
— Она не настроена всерьез.  
  
— Почему это? Он слишком красив или слишком царственен?  
  
— Ах, Уильям, они едва познакомились...  
  
— Вряд ли это имеет значение. Твой муж прав. Однажды она за четыре дня преодолела расстояние от «он невыносим» до «я должна выйти за него замуж как можно скорее». Однажды я уже отказался от нее. Дважды, если считать предложение брака...  
  
— Она делала тебе предложение?  
  
— Да, и я отклонил его по какой-то причине, которая тогда казалась мне совершенно здравой, а сейчас кажется совершенно идиотской... — попенял он себе самому.  
  
— Так сражайся за нее, чёрт побери.  
  
— Я не хочу сражаться.  
  
— Как и тогда, когда эта корова, на которой ты был женат, сбежала с поэтом.  
  
— Положим, я стал бы сражаться. Но с чем, зачем? К чему бороться, если она уже решила уйти? Победил бы я и уволок ее домой, как какой-нибудь трофей? Или потерял бы? Нет в этом смысла.  
  
С этими словами он вернулся во дворец.  
  
— Куда ты теперь? — позвала Эмили ему вслед.  
  
— Проверить камин!  
  
— Это какой-то тайный шифр?  
  
  


***

  
  
Первым подозрительным признаком было то, что Дэш сидел под закрытой дверью. Пёс лаял на дверь детской, отбегал и лаял снова. Мельбурн прибавил шагу и тем привлек внимание спаниеля, залаявшего ещё отчаяннее.  
  
Отворив дверь, Мельбурн увидел недвижно лежащую на полу няньку, под головой которой растекалась лужа крови.  
  
В комнате стоял человек, освещенный только лунным светом — кто-то из слуг князя? Если и так, Мельбурн не стал ломать голову, вспоминая, поскольку человек держал что-то над головой Регины.  
  
Следующие мгновения слились в одно мутное пятно: первобытный инстинкт бросил Мельбурна вперёд, слишком стремительно для мужчины его лет. Да и драться он никогда был не мастак. Дэш лаял не переставая. Мужчины схватились, Мельбурн смял кукольный домик, толкнув нападавшего на лошадку-качалку, и тот взвыл от боли. Мельбурн бил его, но мужчина вставал снова и снова, видимо, будучи гораздо более опытным бойцом.  
  
Негодяй прыгнул опять, швырнул Мельбурна через кресло, сломав предмет мебели, подтащил к стене и прижал. Призвав остатки сил, Мельбурн оттолкнул мужчину, опять рухнул на пол, успев ударить его отломившейся ножкой погубленного кресла. Увидев, что нападавший упал без чувств, он удовлетворённо привалился спиной к стене, и только тогда время возобновило свой привычный ход: он услышал плач Регины и лай Дэша.  
  
— Регина? — Мельбурн усилием воли заставил себя встать, вернулся к колыбели и взял дочь на руки.  
  
Девочка кричала так, что лицо ее приняло цвет спелого помидора. Он поцеловал ее лобик.   
  
— Т-с-с. Я здесь. Я здесь...  
  
Он поворковал над ней ещё немного, прикрывая девочке глаза, пока переступал через лежавшего без сознания убийцу и мертвую няньку.  
  
— Немедленно пошлите за королевой и сэром Робертом Пилем. Кто-то пытался убить принцессу.  
  
— Сэр.  
  
Стражник умчался, а он крепче прижал малышку к груди, стараясь ее успокоить.  
  
  


***

  
  
**_Лондон, 1922_**  
  
В ночь бала в честь Клэр дом кишел гостями. Дружелюбная Клэр разослала приглашения всем без исключения знакомым, но более всего предвкушала появление принца Уэльского и принцессы Виктории.  
  
— Придут ли? — ломала она руки.  
  
— Сомневаюсь, — ответил Мэттью.  
  
Их мать вдовствующая графиня повернулась к ним.   
  
— Но Томми передал им приглашения?  
  
— Обещал передать, — сказала Клэр.  
  
— Сомневаюсь, что принц Уэльский и королевская принцесса озаботятся визитом, — повторил Мэттью.  
  
— Тогда это ты будешь виноват. — Клэр взглянула на мать. — Он отвратительно себя вел.  
  
— Я мог бы источать обаяние Дон Жуана, это ничего не изменило бы.  
  
В бальном зале воцарилась вдруг тишина. Обернувшись, они увидели, как в комнату входят принц, принцесса и их спутники, как лихорадочно приседают в книксене дамы и кланяются кавалеры.  
  
— Ваши королевские высочества, — поклонился Мэттью.  
  
— Мы решили принять ваше любезное приглашение, — сказал принц.  
  
— Это большая честь для нас, сэр.  
  
— Леди Клэр?  
  
Клэр еле удержала восторженный вздох: принц повел ее танцевать. Томми пригласил леди Фойл, и Мэттью получил весьма ощутимый толчок в спину от матери. Принцесса смотрела на него выжидающе.  
  
— Полагаю, мне не стоит надеяться, что ваше высочество окажет мне честь?  
  
Виктория протянула руку, и Мэттью повел ее в танец. Молчать вдруг стало очень неловко, и он затронул единственную имевшуюся в его распоряжении тему.  
  
— Сомневаюсь, что вы помните, но это наш с вами второй танец…  
  
— Нет, я помню, лорд Чарлбери.  
  
— Правда, мэм?  
  
— Да, мы танцевали на балу по случаю моего дня рождения.  
  
Мэттью был изумлен. В тот вечер у принцессы было множество партнёров по танцам, в том числе принцы и даже парочка королей.   
  
— Я думал, вы не обратили на меня внимания.  
  
— Мы танцевали вальс «Орхидея».  
  
— Вы запомнили?   
  
— Я обращаю пристальное внимание на всё, что имеет отношение к орхидеям.  
  
— Отсюда и орхидеи в волосах? Такие же украшали вашу прическу на том балу.  
  
— Эти я вырастила сама.  
  
— Вы выращиваете орхидеи?  
  
— В Брокет-холле. Я поддерживаю коллекцию лорда Мельбурна. Почему вас это удивляет?  
  
— Не знаю…  
  
— Видите ли, лорд Чарлбери, я должна весьма тщательно выбирать партнеров для танцев.  
  
— Что ж, надеюсь, вы знаете, что в моем случае вам опасаться нечего, мэм.  
  
— Но так ли это?  
  
— Чем я могу быть вам опасен, мэм?  
  
— Тем, чего мне приходится опасаться более всего.  
  
Он нахмурился.  
  
— Как вы загадочны, мэм.  
  
— Вот и хорошо. Мне было бы невыносимо быть простой.  
  
  


***

  
  
Когда закончился вальс, Виктория обнаружила, что в зале отсутствует единственный человек, чье присутствие ей было желаннее всего.  
  
Она подошла к Эмили.  
  
— Леди Палмерстон, не известно ли вам, куда сбежал лорд М?  
  
— Нет, мэм, не известно.  
  
Виктория почувствовала прохладцу в ее голосе. Зотов снова занял место рядом с королевой.  
  
— Могу ли я снова иметь удовольствие танцевать с вами, ваше величество?  
  
— Нет, пожалуй, я отдохну от танцев.  
  
— Но без вашего сиятельного присутствия…  
  
— Князь Зотов, ваша лесть становится утомительной.  
  
Князь с поклоном отступил. За его спиной Виктория заметила находящегося в весьма странном состоянии сэра Роберта Пиля. С ним говорил гвардеец из дворцовой стражи. Зачем стражнику понадобилось вдруг говорить с Пилем? Как бы то ни было, разговор крайне встревожил леди Пиль, а сам сэр Роберт вдруг направился прямо к королеве, не разбирая дороги среди танцующих пар.  
  
— Ваше величество, было совершено покушение…  
  
Она едва не рассмеялась.  
  
— Какое покушение? Мы в полном здравии.  
  
— Нет, мэм, покушение на наследную принцессу…  
  
Пиль не успел и развернуться, а она уже бежала стремглав, разрезая толпу танцующих.  
  
Добравшись до детской, Виктория замерла у двери, заметив лужу крови. В комнате суетились стражники. На полу лежало тело няньки, а также мужчина, который показался ей смутно знакомым.   
  
— Где принцесса? — Она перевела взгляд на гвардейца и рявкнула, прежде чем парень успел ответить: — Где она?  
  
— В салоне…  
  
— Регина! — Круто развернувшись, она метнулась прочь, едва не хлестнув юбками Эмми и Эмили, следом за которыми по коридору спешили остальные фрейлины. — Регина! Мама идет!  
  
Другой гвардеец открыл перед ней дверь, и, ворвавшись в салон, она обнаружила Регину на руках у Мельбурна.  
  
— Лорд М…  
  
— Она в полном порядке, мэм.  
  
— У тебя кровь, Уильям.  
  
Лишь тогда оба поняли, что не одни в комнате. Эмили, Эмми, Эмма и Гарриет, все они вбежали следом за королевой, а за ними сэр Роберт.  
  
— Нет, нет, я вполне…  
  
Лишь тогда облегчение Виктории, нашедшей свою дочь целой и невредимой, обернулось тревогой. Мельбурн ужасно выглядел. Его прекрасное лицо было разбито в кровь.   
  
— Боже милостивый, лорд М…  
  
Она собственноручно убьет того, кто это сделал.  
  
Она подошла к нему. Мельбурн не выпускал Регину из рук.  
  
— Мельбурн, что произошло? — потребовал объяснений Пиль.  
  
— Дэш сидел под дверью и вел себя странно, поэтому я вошел и увидел, как какой-то человек держит что-то над лицом Ре… ее высочества.  
  
Дамы ахнули.  
  
— Что вы делали рядом с детской? — спросил Пиль.  
  
Эмили резко вздернула голову.  
  
— Какое это имеет значение, сэр Роберт?  
  
— Дядя, пожалуйста, позвольте, я возьму ее… — сказала Эмми.  
  
— Со мной всё хорошо.  
  
— Лорд М, прошу вас, дайте ее мне, — умоляла Виктория.  
  
Он неохотно отдал малышку матери.  
  
— Уильям, сядь, пожалуйста, — велела Эмили.  
  
— Я прекрасно себя чувствую, — поморщился он.  
  
— О да, я вижу, прекраснее не бывает, — резко отозвалась Эмили. — Садись.  
  
— Леди Портман, не будете ли вы так любезны послать за доктором? — попросила Виктория.  
  
— Разумеется, мэм.  
  
— Мне не…  
  
— Сядь!   
  
— Сядьте!  
  
Под дружным окриком Эмили и Виктории Мельбурн наконец послушался.  
  
Виктория повернулась к Гарриет.  
  
— Леди Сазерленд, принесите, пожалуйста, воды, лорду М нужно вымыть лицо.  
  
— Конечно, — кивнула Гарриет, разворачиваясь. В комнату вошла Лецен.  
  
— Где ты была, Лецен? — крикнула Виктория.  
  
— Князь Зотов исчез с бала, ваше величество.  
  
— Исчез? Как он может исчезнуть? — хохотнул сэр Роберт.  
  
У Лецен не было терпения в этот тревожный вечер иметь дело с премьер-министром.  
  
— Полагаю, его исчезновение имеет некоторое отношение к человеку, лежащему без сознания на полу детской. Мистер Пендж подтвердил, что это камердинер князя Зотова. По крайней мере, так он представился.  
  
— Найдите князя, — приказала Виктория капитану дворцовой стражи. — Меня не волнует как. Найдите его.  
  
— Слушаюсь, мэм.  
  
Капитан удалился, разминувшись в дверях с герцогиней и доктором фон Стокмаром.  
  
— О,  _mama_ , доктор фон Стокмар, мои поздравления, — сказала Виктория.  
  
Присутствующие повернулись, встревоженные переменой в тоне королевы.  
  
— Что?   
  
— Выбранный вами претендент на мою руку пытался убить вашу внучку и едва не убил лорда М. Надеюсь, вы довольны.  
  
— Я всё еще дышу, мэм, — вставил Мельбурн.  
  
— Еле-еле, — пробормотала Эмили.  
  
— И нянька принцессы убита, — добавила Лецен.  
  
— Быть может, вам стоит оказать нам любезность мама и прекратить выбирать мне женихов,  _mama_. Не сомневаюсь, что лорд Мельбурн был бы вам весьма признателен.  
  
— Дрина, мне очень жаль…  
  
— А вам, доктор? Вам жаль?  
  
— Мэм, я никогда не сделал бы ничего во вред принцессе! Из преданности ее возлюбленному отцу, принцу-консорту…  
  
— Да, кажется, ваша преданность покойному принцу гораздо глубже, чем ваша преданность мне или принцессе.  
  
— Ваше величество, я вынужден настаивать…  
  
— Вы не имеете никакого права настаивать на чем-либо. Мы не желаем вас видеть. Удалитесь. — Она бросила пронзительный взгляд на мать. — И вы тоже.  
  
Герцогиня вышла, по пути столкнувшись с Гарриет, которая сделала книксен, держа в руке чашу с водой.  
  
— О, благодарю вас, Гарриет. — Виктория передала ребенка Эмми и взяла чашу. — Вот так, лорд М…  
  
  


***

  
  
— Она сама промыла его раны, вроде довольно красноречивое заявление, — сказала Виктория.  
  
— Так и есть. Но что важнее, инцидент породил кризис и сильное недоверие в народе к любым иностранным женихам.  
  
— И вот сильно немолодой виконт кажется не таким уж плохим вариантом: по крайней мере, мы знаем, что он не убьет принцессу…  
  
— И газеты трубили вовсю.  
  
— Да, однако, не похоже это на историю, которой люди могли бы так заинтересоваться…  
  
— Почему бы и нет? Страна была в ярости. Толпы, требующие повешения для виновных, растянулись на мили.  
  
— Но каким образом лорд М стал героем?  
  
— Подозреваю, что благодаря своему геройству.  
  
— Ну да, но лорда М всегда преследовали скандалы, хотя и был он честным человеком и разумным политиком — включая скандал с королевой, когда люди звали ее миссис Мельбурн… С чего вдруг газеты запели по-другому? И половина тори вдруг не возражает.  
  
— Только не Пиль.  
  
— Ему же было хуже. Королева обернулась против него, а следом за ней и общественное мнение.  
  
— Но кто-то же запустил процесс. Почему нам не известно, кто именно?  
  
Уилл вздохнул.   
  
— Пойдем обедать? Я бы поел китайщины.  
  
— Да-да, нужно поддерживать силы, — улыбнулась она.  
  
Он улыбнулся в ответ.  
  
— Распутница.  
  
— И тебе это нравится.


	13. Chapter 13

— Я прекрасно себя чувствую, — настаивал Мельбурн.  
  
— Ничего подобного, — отвечала Эмили.  
  
Времени прошло немного, но всё кружилось в водовороте бурно развивающихся событий. Продолжались поиски князя, в бальном зале воцарился хаос, в одном из салонов дворца собирались на экстренное совещание министры правительства. Был вызван сэр Джеймс, который подтвердил, что состояние лорда Мельбурн действительно так же скверно, как его внешний вид.  
  
Сэр Джеймс поднял голову.  
  
— Возможно, у вас сломано ребро или два, лорд Мельбурн. Рекомендую вам сохранять неподвижность. Вам лучше остаться во дворце…  
  
— Я не могу…  
  
— Разумеется, он останется во дворце. Лецен, приготовь покои для лорда Мельбурна.  
  
— На ночь?  
  
— На столько, сколько понадобится для его полного выздоровления, — сказала Виктория. — Или ты считаешь, что нам следует выставить его под снег? Что если он поскользнется на льду, сломанное ребро проткнет его легкое, и он умрет?  
  
Одному лишь премьер-министру не хватило ума промолчать.  
  
— Но благоразумно ли это, мэм?  
  
— Уильям едва ходит, на что, по-вашему, он способен? — возмутилась Эмили.  
  
— Меня беспокоят возможные слухи, мэм…  
  
— Моя добродетель не нуждается в вашей защите, сэр Роберт!  
  
С Региной на руках вернулась Эмми.  
  
— Быть может, южное крыло…  
  
— Вы с ума сошли? Там он будет соседствовать с  _mama_ , мы ведь хотим вознаградить его, а не наказать. — Королева подошла к Эмми и взяла у нее ребенка. — Иди к маме, милая.  
  
— Бельгийские апартаменты? — предложила Лецен.  
  
— Но Бельгийские апартаменты… — начал сэр Роберт.  
  
Эмили повернулась к нему.  
  
— Вы ведь понимаете, что если вы станете возражать на каждое предложение, мы просидим здесь всю ночь? — Она похлопала брата по плечу. — Это и тебя касается.  
  
— Ступайте крайне осторожно, сэр, — предупредил сэр Джеймс. — Обопритесь на меня.  
  
— Я не немощен...  
  
— О, замолчи же, — сказала Эмили, беря его под руку.  
  
— Лецен, проследи, чтобы у лорда М было всё, что ему может понадобиться.  
  
Баронесса кивнула и удалилась. Виктория повернулась к Эмми.  
  
— Боюсь, мэм, что детскую убрать не успеют, принцесса не сможет спать там сегодня…  
  
Виктория взглянула на Регину.  
  
— Ты не будешь спать там больше ни дня, любовь моя…  
  
— И колыбель была забрызгана кровью.  
  
— Ничего. Принесите одну из ее корзинок, она может спать в ней в моих покоях, пока мы не найдем подходящую комнату… — Она посмотрела на Эмми. — Мы слишком задержали вас сегодня во дворце.  
  
— Что вы, мэм…  
  
— Нет-нет, вам давно пора вернуться к собственным детям.  
  
— Я счастлива, что могу помочь моей королеве в такую ужасную ночь.  
  
Эмми сделала книксен и вышла.  
  
Виктория опять посмотрела на Регину.  
  
— Не волнуйся, моя милая… Мама обо всем позаботится.  
  
  


***

  
  
Прибыв в Брокет-холл, Уилл и Виктория обнаружили на парковке экскурсионный автобус.  
  
— Доброе утро, — поздоровалась с ними в парадном вестибюле Гарри.  
  
— Я думал, экскурсии бывают только осенью, — сказал Уилл.  
  
— Осенью проводятся обычные экскурсии для широкой публики. Мы стараемся организовывать экскурсии для школьников и в другое время, если получается согласовать даты. — Она посмотрела на Викторию. — Сейчас у нас группа из Берлина. Виттенбергская гимназия.  
  
— Вот странно, я как раз встречалась с одним парнем, который преподавал в…  
  
— Виктория!  
  
Она на миг застыла, а потом склонилась к Уиллу и прошептала:  
  
— У меня за спиной случайно не стоит чувак с самыми дурацкими усами, которые ты когда-либо видел в жизни?  
  
— С усами и хипстерским пучком на макушке.  
  
— Альберт.   
  
— Вот это сюрприз, — сказал Альберт.  
  
— Угу, можно и так сказать…  
  
— Ты что тут делаешь?  
  
— Исследования провожу.  
  
— А это кто? Твой профессор?  
  
— Мой партнер. Партнерский партнер, партнеристее не бывает: двадцать четыре часа в сутки, семь дней в неделю…  
  
— Уилл.  
  
— А, так это Уилл. Я так понимаю, Виктория вам ничего обо мне не рассказывала.  
  
— А надо было?  
  
— Ну, мы все-таки целых два года встречались.  
  
— Если это можно так назвать… — пробормотала Виктория.  
  
— Нет, Виктория упоминала вас… — сказал Уилл. — Я просто думал, вы… пониже ростом.  
  
— Ты уже рассказал своим студентам об этом картине? — Виктория махнула в сторону висевшего в вестибюле портрета Мельбурна и Регины. — Большая редкость, и давно не выставлялась на публику.  
  
— Лорд Мельбурн с чужой дочерью? Опять ваша излюбленная британская викторианская пропаганда.  
  
— Наша излюбленная… что? — изумился Уилл.  
  
— Пардон, просто вы, англичане, так боготворите этого человека, хотя он, пожалуй, больше тормозил прогресс, чем для способствовал ему, этакий пережиток декадентской эпохи…  
  
— И это говорит человек с хипстерскими усами.  
  
— Вам известно, что он отговаривал королеву читать Диккенса, потому что Диккенс мол слишком мрачный?  
  
— Да вы сами пытались читать Диккенса? Похуже дантовых кругов ада, — заметил Уилл.  
  
Альберт вытаращился на него.  
  
— Это шутка, Альберт, — сказала Виктория.  
  
— Как можно шутить о Диккенсе?  
  
Уилл взглянул на Викторию.  
  
— Сколько, говоришь, вы встречались?  
  
  


***

  
  
Всю ночь Регина проспала в корзинке на кровати матери.  
  
К Виктории сон не шел, и при малейшем тишайшем звуке, издаваемом малышкой, она смотрела на дочь. Она несколько раз покормила ее, хотя Лецен и кормилица находились в соседней комнате. Ей нужны были эти спокойные мгновения с ее ребенком.  
  
Ей нужны были такие мгновения с лордом М. Она не могла уснуть без лорда М рядом.  
  
Теперь она понимала страх. Конечно, она знала раньше тревогу, когда боялась потерять лорда М как премьер-министра, а затем как друга, но никогда еще не испытывала она ничего подобного. Она могла потерять Регину, потерять лорда М. Потерять навсегда — и тогда она сама была бы поистине потеряна.  
  
Ей нужна была ее семья. Не та семья, которую она получила от Ганноверской династии, а та, которую она выбрала сама, та, которую они могли создать вместе.  
  
Пора начать за эту семью бороться.  
  
  


***

  
  
Виктории не сиделось.  
  
Стражники ввели закованного в кандалы нападавшего, который действительно был из свиты Зотова. Она вздернула подбородок. Неудавшийся убийца посмотрел на нее сквозь разбитые веки.  
  
— Отвечайте правду и, возможно, вы будете жить.  
  
Он опустил взгляд.  
  
— Мэм… — вмешался сэр Роберт.  
  
— Если вы скажете правду, в моей власти проявить к вам милосердие. Вы пытались убить нашу принцессу, младенца, в комнате, где она спала. Вы убили женщину. Мы желаем знать почему.  
  
— Мэм, это бессмысленно…  
  
— Вашему хозяину было об этом известно?  
  
— Мой хозяин отдал этот приказ.  
  
По спине Виктории пробежала холодная дрожь.  
  
— Князь Зотов приказал вам убить мою дочь?  
  
Мужчина кивнул.  
  
— Почему? Мы требуем объяснения!  
  
— Потому что он не хотел, чтобы его наследники уступали в первенстве принцессе, и думал, что потеря ребенка может вас ослабить.  
  
— Я уже потеряла мужа! Кажусь я вам слабой?   
  
— Уведите его, — велел сэр Роберт.  
  
— Найдите князя. Он заплатит за это предательство.  
  
— Мэм…   
  
— И отныне я не потерплю больше иностранных женихов.  
  
Пиль вздохнул.  
  
— Вы ведь понимаете, что вы должны выйти замуж…  
  
— Я выйду замуж за того, кто будет мне угоден. А теперь я должна проведать лорда М.  
  
— В его покоях?  
  
— Да, поскольку он не в состоянии передвигаться, думаю, там я его и обнаружу, сэр Роберт.  
  
— Быть может, мне стоит составить компанию вашему величеству.  
  
Она склонила голову набок.  
  
— Сэр Роберт, не думаю, что в круг обязанностей премьер-министра входит исполнение роли дуэньи.  
  
— Могу я говорить откровенно, мэм?  
  
Она подняла брови.  
  
— Возможно, лорду Мельбурну пора опять выйти в отставку.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Лорд Мельбурн, пожалуй, слишком много времени проводит во дворце.  
  
— Он мой личный секретарь. Вы сами пригласили его вернуться…  
  
— Я признаю свою ошибку, мэм…  
  
— Ошибку? Лорд М не ошибка!  
  
— Есть опасения…  
  
— Какие опасения?  
  
— Что вы с ним слишком близки.  
  
— Нашу принцессу могли убить, если бы не вмешательство лорда Мельбурна… того самого лорда Мельбурна, от которого мы, по-вашему, должны отказаться… и вы считаете, что сейчас подходящий момент сообщать нам о слухах?  
  
— Мэм, единственное мое желание — защитить корону…  
  
— Мы не нуждаемся в вашей защите!  
  
  


***

  
  
Уилл снял с полки один из дневников Мельбурна.  
  
— Хм, странно…  
  
— Что такое? — спросила Виктория.  
  
— День после нападения. Я пытаюсь разобрать почерк…  
  
Виктория встала и подошла к его стороне стола.  
  
— Раньше у тебя проблемы с его почерком не было.  
  
— Да, но тут какие-то каракули…  
  
— Может, он руку повредил в драке…  
  
— Но он пишет что-то невнятное.  
  
— В смысле?  
  
— По-моему, он пытается проследить связь между гимном «Добрый король Венцеслав» и Клеопатрой…  
  
— Та-а-ак …  
  
— А еще упоминает, что у королевы очень красивая грудь…  
  
— Правда, что ли?  
  
Уилл повернул к ней дневник.  
  
— То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что этот дневник не поможет нам понять, как именно Мельбурн стал консортом королевы?  
  
— По крайней мере, запись за эту дату нам точно не поможет…  
  
  


***

  
  
Виктория вошли в Бельгийские апартаменты. Дверь в опочивальню была открыта. Войдя, она обнаружила стоящих над Мельбурном сэра Джеймса, Эмили и Палмерстона.   
  
— Что вы ему дали?  
  
— Всего лишь немного лауданума, — ответил сэр Джеймс.  
  
— Уильям ненавидит лауданум.  
  
— Виктория!  
  
Виктория улыбнулась. Он явно не был в здравом уме, однако она находила нечто приятное в том, как лорд М выкрикнул ее имя перед другими людьми. Мужчины склонили головы, и Эмили сделала книксен.  
  
— Простите, что не могу поклониться… похоже, я не в состоянии выбраться из постели.  
  
— Ничего страшного, лорд М.  
  
Эмили взглянула на сэра Джеймса.  
  
— Какую дозу вы ему дали?  
  
— Всё хорошо, я прекрасно себя чувствую, нам всем нужно немножечко лауданума.  
  
Эмили нахмурилась.  
  
— Ты ненавидишь лауданум. После Байрона.  
  
— Кто такой Байрон?  
  
Палмерстон щелкнул языком.  
  
— Эк его…  
  
Виктория посмотрела на доктора.  
  
— Как его состояние, сэр Джеймс?  
  
— Мэм, нам удалось облегчить боль, но мы никак не можем подобрать нужную дозу…  
  
— Виктория. — Мельбурн похлопал по матрасу.  
  
Сэр Джеймс был в совершенном шоке.  
  
— Уильям… — упрекнула брата Эмили.  
  
— Нет, ничего. — Виктория с улыбкой села и взяла его руку. — Как вы себя чувствуете, лорд М?  
  
— Прекрасно, просто прекрасно, мы должны выехать на прогулку верхом.  
  
— Не сегодня, лорд М.  
  
— Но погода такая чудесная.  
  
— Со вчерашнего дня идет снег, лорд М.  
  
— В таком случае, я останусь в постели и буду размышлять о цезаре Октавиане Августе…  
  
— О чем именно?  
  
— О, было что-то об Ироде и иудеях и что-то еще… Но при чем тут омела?  
  
Виктория рассмеялась.  
  
— Я бы не переживала об этом слишком сильно, лорд М.  
  
— Ваши глаза…  
  
— Да?  
  
— Они огромные…  
  
— Тебе пора отдохнуть, Уильям, — поспешно сказала Эмили.  
  
— Нет, правда, вы видели ее глаза?  
  
— Засыпай.  
  
— Не могу… кстати, мэм!  
  
Виктория встала.  
  
— Да, лорд М?  
  
— Мне кажется, пора вам издать приказ о казни Чарлза Диккенса. Если этого человека не остановить, кто знает, что еще он напишет.  
  
— Я подумаю об этом.  
  
Они оставили его отдыхать.  
  
— Он не в себе, мэм, — сказал сэр Джеймс.  
  
— Несомненно, — согласилась Виктория.  
  
Сэр Джеймс и Палмерстон удалились.  
  
— Мэм, позвольте узнать, как себя чувствует сегодня принцесса? Мой брат очень ждал вестей о ней.  
  
— Принцесса в добром здравии, благодарю вас. — Виктории вдруг пришла в голову отличная мысль. — Не желаете ли взглянуть на нее?  
  
— Это было бы чудесно, мэм.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Так сколько вы провстречались? — спросил Уилл. Они просматривали рисунки Виктории I.  
  
Виктория подняла взгляд.  
  
— Да мы никак ревнуем?  
  
— Нет. Просто интересно…  
  
— Что интересно?  
  
— Он вроде не в твоем вкусе.  
  
— А у меня есть особый вкус?  
  
— Ну, может, я льщу себе, но мне всегда казалось, что тебе нравятся интересные люди…  
  
— Мне и нравятся интересные люди.  
  
Она взглянула на Уилла.  
  
— А что?  
  
— Тогда объясни, как тебя угораздило связаться с этим.  
  
Виктория вздохнула.  
  
— Ну ладно. Он сначала вроде был интересным, и всё, что он говорил, было интересно, а потом однажды вдруг перестало, и меня достало чувствовать себя виноватой за десятиминутный душ, в то время как джунгли Амазонки каждый день пылают в огне. — Она пожала плечами. — А еще, как тебе известно, я люблю секс. Много секса…  
  
— А он, значит…  
  
— Раза два в неделю, если повезет, — усмехнулась Виктория.   
  
  


***

  
  
Эмили последовала за королевой. Они миновали стражников и прошли в личные покои Виктории. Няня, игравшая с Региной на ковре, быстро поднялась и сделала книксен.  
  
— Пожалуйста, оставьте нас.  
  
Няня кивнула и вышла. Регина потянулась к Виктории, и та, подняв девочку, повернулась к Эмили.  
  
— Я рада видеть принцессу в столь добром здравии после пережитых ею испытаний.  
  
— Леди Палмерстон, я чувствую, что могу вам доверять. Я ведь не заблуждаюсь?  
  
— Совсем нет, мэм.  
  
— Видите ли, между мною и лордом М существует некоторая договоренность, основанная на взаимной дружбе. Мы часто находим эту договоренность… как бы вам сказать…  
  
— Мэм, позвольте вас прервать.  
  
Виктория позволила себя прервать с большим облегчением.  
  
— Не знаю, известно ли вам о договоренности, существовавшей между моей матерью, покойной леди Мельбурн, и вашим дядей, в то время принцем-регентом.  
  
— Известно.  
  
— Возможно ли, что ваше величество говорит о договоренности подобного же рода?  
  
— Возможно. — Виктория сделала глубокий вдох. — Я искренне желаю выйти замуж за лорда Мельбурна, но, как вы можете представить, этому препятствуют некоторые обстоятельства. И я подумала: не могут ли эти обстоятельства измениться таким образом, чтобы наш союз стал осуществим?  
  
Эмили склонила голову набок.  
  
— Да, пожалуй, могут.  
  
— Разумеется, лорд М слишком благороден, чтобы воспользоваться недавними событиями в собственных, как ему кажется, корыстных целях…  
  
— О да, он утомительно благороден. Нашу мать это всегда огорчало.  
  
— Я не столь благородна, как лорд М.  
  
— Я тоже, мэм. Народ так любит принцессу. Вот если бы недавнее происшествие было предано огласке… быть может, тогда людей не так сильно беспокоил бы союз между их королевой и виконтом — достойным виконтом, рискнувшим собственной жизнью ради спасения их возлюбленной принцессы…   
  
— Остается еще Тайный совет.  
  
— Не знаю, помнит ли ваше величество, что моя дочь — невестка лорда Шефтсбери, чьи предки заседали в Тайном совете еще со времен Реставрации.  
  
— Но он тори, а тори презирают лорда М.  
  
— Он член нашей семьи. Полагаю, что он быстро поймет преимущества подобного союза. Лорд Шефтсбери может убедить и других советников. А мой старший сын, граф Купер, женат на дочери графа де Грея…  
  
— Вы думаете, лорд де Грей может счесть подобное предприятие разумным?  
  
— О, он человек в высшей степени разумный.  
  
— Есть ли способ провести такие изыскания?  
  
— Вы знаете, мэм, я нахожу, что искусство обращения с подобными людьми состоит в том, чтобы убедить их, что идея принадлежала им изначально.   
  
— Что ж, я была бы вам весьма признательна за вашу убедительность, леди Палмерстон.  
  
  


***

  
  
Виктория решила прогуляться. Студенты Альберта расположились на лужайке пообедать бутербродами.  
  
— Как продвигаются исследования?  
  
— Отлично. Очень мило с твоей стороны спросить, для разнообразия.  
  
Альберт вздохнул.  
  
— Ты всё никак не успокоишься?  
  
— Как будто ты успокоишься…  
  
— Тебе надо любовные романы писать, а не исторические труды.  
  
— Я и пишу любовные романы, просто эти романы происходили на самом деле.   
  
— Это было всего лишь детское увлечение, которое какие-то идиоты англичане превратили в брак…  
  
— А первый брак был политическим союзом, который какие-то идиоты превратили в брак…  
  
— Выживи Альберт…  
  
— Боже мой… — простонала Виктория.  
  
— Европа могла быть совершенно иной: связи между королевскими семьями были бы теснее, мировых войн могло не быть, с поддержкой царя не было бы холодной войны…  
  
— Царь был свергнут, потому что он был главой правительства, которому было наплевать на свой народ, не понимаю, как Альберт мог это изменить…  
  
— Альберт был реформистом, Германия была бы более либеральной…  
  
— Это ты предполагаешь, что ему удалось бы сделать хотя бы половину из того, что он хотел сделать, и не заморить при этом собственных детей скукой. Ну и кто из нас теперь романтик?  
  
Альберт жестом показал на Уилла, остановившегося поговорить со студентами.  
  
— А он романтик?  
  
— Это мужчина, которого я люблю. Конечно, он романтик.  
  
  


***

  
  
Виктория шла по коридору, неся Регину на бедре. Она вошла в Бельгийские апартаменты, прошла через открытую дверь в опочивальню.  
  
— Почему вы не спите? Вам нужно отдыхать.  
  
— Лекарство сэра Джеймса наконец перестало действовать… — Мельбурн покачал головой. — Однако в голове у меня по-прежнему туман. Я говорил что-то о вашей груди?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Но я определенно о ней думал … — Он взглянул на Регину и улыбнулся. — А это у нас такое?  
  
Регина протянула ручки к Мельбурну. Виктория улыбнулась тоже, подошла к кровати и передала малышку отцу.  
  
— Она хотела вас видеть.  
  
Он улыбнулся в ответ.  
  
— И я хотел ее видеть. — Он невольно застонал от боли, устраивая дочь поудобнее.   
  
— Вам всё еще больно. — Она попыталась забрать ребенка.  
  
— Нет, нет, пусть. — Мельбурн поцеловал дочь в макушку. — Моя хорошая девочка…  
  
— Если вам всё еще больно, мне следует вызвать сэра Джеймса. Я не позволю…  
  
— Не нужно, оставьте.  
  
Она смотрела, как он постепенно засыпает, а с ним и Регина, смотрела, как дружно они дышат во сне.  
  
Да, она позаботится о том, чтобы так было каждую ночь.


	14. Chapter 14

Мельбурн обнаружил, что привыкает к жизни во дворце. Большую часть дня он сидел в гостиной отведенной ему королевой покоев. Перед тем, как появлялась с бумагами королева, ему приносили завтрак. В те дни, когда у нее не было встреч, они весь день проводили в его гостиной с малышкой, играя с ней и читая.  
  
И он думал, несмотря на свои раны, что никогда прежде не знал счастья столь совершенного.  
  
Увы, счастье его было потревожено герцогиней, ворвавшейся в комнату вперед лакея, вносящего поднос с завтраком.  
  
— Лорд Мельбурн, я знаю, что вы за это ответственны!  
  
— Доброе утро, герцогиня. Прошу прощения, я не одет…  
  
Она бросила в него газету, едва не опрокинув его чашку с чаем. Взяв газету, Мельбурн увидел на странице собственное изображение, более лестное, чем обычные газетные карикатуры с его участием. Карикатура изображала его схватку с неудавшимся убийцей и спасение перепуганного младенца.  
  
— История попала в газеты?  
  
— Как будто вы не знаете!  
  
— Не знаю.  
  
— Конечно, вы теперь великий герой…  
  
— Я защищал принцессу не для похвалы в газетах.  
  
— Но вы не преминули этим воспользоваться.  
  
— Каким образом мог я воспользоваться чем-либо? Я не покидал этих покоев.  
  
— Вы всегда лелеяли свои замыслы, стремясь воспользоваться моей дочерью ради собственной выгоды…  
  
Мельбурн не мог не отметить, какая ирония слышать подобное обвинение от этой женщины.  
  
— Благодарение Господу, вы, герцогиня, выше всего этого.  
  
Герцогиня в гневе вылетела из комнаты. Мельбурн в смятении посмотрел на смятый газетный лист.  
  
  


***

  
  
В коттедже имелось помещение вроде зимнего сада, с джакузи, что и стало для Виктории решающим фактором при выборе жилья в Хэтфилде. Когда Уилл вошел, Виктория как раз снимала халат.  
  
— Я думал, мы будем говорить о работе.  
  
Она повернулась к нему лицом. Господи, он обожал, когда она стояла перед ним обнаженная — всегда такая исполненная гордой уверенности в своем теле. От одного этого в штанах становилось тесно.  
  
— Разве нельзя делать это в джакузи?  
  
— Мне почему-то кажется, что ты не работать собираешься.  
  
— Пожалуйста, Уилл. — Она подошла к нему, расстегнула его джинсы и сунула руку в боксеры. — Я буду хорошей девочкой…  
  
— Ты меня в могилу сведешь, — сказал он. Ее пальцы стиснули его член.  
  
— Ну давай же.  
  
Он разделся, смотря, как она входит в воду, последовал за ней, сел и притянул ее к себе на колени.  
  
— Не думаю, что тут можно сделать ребенка, — сказал Уилл.  
  
— Нет, я гуглила, вполне можно, — ответила она и поцеловала его.  
  
— Ты это гуглила?  
  
— А что? Не надо было?  
  
— Да нет, ничего… я просто… — Он вздохнул. — Я просто не хочу, чтобы это у тебя превратилось в навязчивую идею.  
  
— Это не навязчивая идея, я просто… — Она запнулась. Улыбнулась. — Я просто так хочу твоего ребенка, Уилл.  
  
— Нашего ребенка.  
  
— Нашего ребенка.  
  
  


***

  
  
Рождественские гуляния в Бродлендсе проводились в тот год с большим размахом: Эмили спешно рассылала приглашения практически всем своим родственникам, даже самым дальним, за единственным заметным исключением человека, о котором думала и говорила вся страна.  
  
— А лорд Мельбурн к нам присоединится? — спросил граф де Грей.  
  
— О, нет, Томас, боюсь, что нет. Мой брат еще приходит в себя после своего героического подвига.  
  
— Во дворце? — спросил Эшли.  
  
— Он по-прежнему во дворце? — спросил Шефтсбери.  
  
— Да, королева на этом настаивала. Правда, Генри?  
  
Супруг хмуро глянул на нее.  
  
— Газетам доверять невозможно, — заговорила Генриетта де Грей. — Пишут, что Мельбурн самолично вступил в схватку с убийцей.  
  
— Истинная правда, детская была буквально залита кровью, да, Эмми?  
  
— Залита кровью? — сказал Эшли. — Нелепость какая.  
  
Все взоры обратились к Эмми.  
  
— Дай же ей ответить, — возразил Джордж. — В конце концов, она была там.  
  
— Спасибо, братец, — тихо произнесла Эмми. — Ужасное было зрелище. Няня принцессы лежала мертвая на полу…  
  
Все дамы, кроме Эмили, громко ахнули.  
  
— Ни один ребенок не должен такое видеть…  
  
Эшли попытался вмешаться:  
  
— Тем не менее, дети в Ист-Энде видят подобные ужасы каждый день…  
  
— Дайте ей закончить, — попросила Генриетта.  
  
Всеобщее внимание вновь обратилось к Эмми. Гости слушали, затаив дыхание.  
  
— Собственно, больше рассказывать не о чем. Я содрогаюсь при мысли о том, что могло произойти, не проходи мимо детской дядя Мельбурн.  
  
— Я слышала, что он весьма привязан к бедной малютке, — заметила Генриетта.  
  
— Таков уж Уильям, — сказала Эмили. — Он всегда любил детей. Такая жалость, что у не было детей, кроме бедняжки Огастаса, он ведь создан быть отцом. Королева так и сказала мне, прямо перед тем, как я покинула Лондон.  
  
— Ее величество так сказала? — спросил Шефтсбери.  
  
— Конечно.  
  
— Не сказала ли она еще чего-нибудь?  
  
— Что ты имеешь в виду, Энтони?  
  
— О Мельбурне.  
  
Эмили отпила вина из своего бокала, задумчиво помолчала.   
  
— Она выразила вслух свое удивление тем, что брак Уильяма не был счастливым, ибо, по ее словам, невозможно представить, чтобы какая-либо женщина, будучи его супругой, могла быть столь недовольна.  
  
— Неужели?  
  
— Я не нашла иного ответа для королевы, кроме того, что всё это вина моей покойной невестки. Она была из Девонширов…  
  
  


***

  
  
Виктория кричала.  
  
В процессе они натолкнулись на одну из форсунок, и хотя Уиллу от этого было мало проку, Виктория умоляла его не сходить с места. Послушно прижимая ее к струе, он вколачивался в нее снова и снова, пока она не размякла, довольная, опустошенная и свободная от всего, кроме пронизывающего ее удовольствия.  
  
— Нет, нет, нет, — умоляла она, когда он поднял ее из воды.  
  
— Прости, но по-моему, тебе уже хватит.  
  
Она застонала, когда он уложил ее на холодный кафель рядом с ванной. Уилл укрыл их обоих полотенцами, как одеялом.  
  
— Мне не хватит.  
  
— Ну, продолжим, когда я буду точно знать, что ты помнишь, как тебя зовут.  
  
— А как меня зовут?  
  
Он улыбнулся.  
  
— Ты хорош, Уилл, ты чертовски хорош… — Она притянула его голову к себе, целуя его и судорожно вздыхая.  
  
— До встречи с тобой я не думал, что кто-то может быть так одержим мной, — сказал Уилл.  
  
Она пристально посмотрела на него.  
  
— Взаимно.  
  
— Ты молодая, красивая, уверенная в себе…  
  
— Я не всегда была уверена в себе, — поправила его Виктория. — Ты помог мне стать такой.   
  
— Нет, ты была такой всегда…  
  
  


***

  
  
Ужин закончился. Дамы и господа разделились, дабы перейти к привычным развлечениям. Эмми обернулась к матери.  
  
— Мама, можно с тобой поговорить?  
  
— Да, конечно, милая, — ответила Эмили.  
  
Эмми отвела мать в сторону.  
  
— Как получилось, что сегодня вечером у тебя только одна тема для обсуждения — дядя Мельбурн?  
  
— Не понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду, неужели мне не следует говорить о героизме моего любимого брата…  
  
— И каким образом де Греи и Шефтсбери вдруг оказались в Бродлендсе?  
  
— Нам нужно было больше стрелков.  
  
— Мама.  
  
— Скажем так, возможно, королева поручила мне кое-какое дело.  
  
— Дело?  
  
— Ей требуется моя помощь в одном очень важном вопросе.  
  
Эмми нахмурилась.  
  
— Не потому ли все газеты теперь вдруг разом принялись воздавать хвалу дяде Уильяму?  
  
Она смерила мать строгим взглядом.  
  
— Я подкупила только одну, остальные подхватили историю сами.  
  
— Мама!  
  
— Будет тебе, не то чтобы я сама нарисовала эти картинки. Скажем, я дала некоторые подсказки…  
  
— Но что скажут, если выяснится, кто всё это начал?  
  
— Как было с моей кампанией против лорда Байрона?  
  
Эмми опять нахмурилась.  
  
— Что еще за кампания против лорда Байрона?  
  
— Вот именно.  
  
— Признаюсь, мне немного страшно.  
  
— То-то же.  
  
  


***

  
  
Мужчины собрались в бильярдной.   
  
— Де Грей… — задумчиво сказал лорд Шефтсбери.  
  
Граф повернулся к нему.  
  
— Я пытаюсь играть, Шефтсбери.  
  
— Что вы думаете о новом развитии событий вокруг Мельбурна?  
  
— Не осмелюсь высказаться, сэр…  
  
— Похоже, королева весьма признательна Мельбурну…  
  
Заинтригованный граф немедленно забыл о кие.  
  
— Да…  
  
С другой стороны стола к ним подошел Эшли, которому надоело терпеть промедления в игре.  
  
— На что вы намекаете, отец?  
  
— Не будь наивен, сын. Я думаю, королева хочет выйти замуж, а всех иностранных принцев она отвергла. Скажем, если Мельбурн поднялся бы вдруг до статуса консорта…  
  
— Это невозможно, отец. Партия этого никогда не допустит.  
  
Шефтсбери взглянул на де Грея.  
  
— А вы как считаете?  
  
— Я считаю, что если королева не выйдет за Мельбурна, король Леопольд найдет ей еще одного заграничного кузена…  
  
— Ваша правда…  
  
— Отец, вы, должно быть, шутите…  
  
— Энтони, разве ты не хочешь, чтобы следующий король Англии был англичанином?  
  
— Но их дети не смогут наследовать престол в обход принцессы королевской крови!  
  
— Нужно исследовать этот вопрос, — сказал де Грей.  
  
Эшли потрясенно застыл.  
  
— Нет, вы шутите, вы оба? Вы хотите, чтобы королева вышла за Мельбурна, только чтобы получить возможность влиять на нее.  
  
— Не будь глупцом, Энтони, — отмахнулся Шефтсбери. — Если не мы, так какие-нибудь бесчестные иностранцы. Провидение хочет избавить нас от необходимости королевской крови. Ты не подумал, что если королева будет к тебе прислушиваться, твоим злосчастным трубочистам будет от этого только польза?  
  
— То, что вы предполагаете, сэр, — невероятное стечение обстоятельств.  
  
— То же верно в случае с любой революцией, пока она не свершится. Уж кому это знать, как не тебе. Ты ведь Шефтсбери.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Ты еще не проснулась? — спросил Уилл, обнаружив, что Виктория по-прежнему лежит в постели.  
  
Виктория со стоном перевернулась.  
  
— Как ты думаешь, бывает слишком много оргазмов?  
  
Уилл вздернул бровь.  
  
— Если ты не начнешь в ближайшее время говорить членораздельно и осмысленно, придется отвезти тебя в больницу.  
  
— Как унизительно, попасть в отделение скорой помощи из-за слишком сильного оргазма.  
  
— Только не для меня.  
  
Виктория села в постели.  
  
— Ни фига, никуда мы не поедем. Не хватало еще, чтобы какая-нибудь пронырливая медсестричка попыталась тебя увести.  
  
— Ну да. — Уилл сел на кровать рядом с ней. — Я подумал, стоит заняться следующим разделом, написать о перемене общественного мнения к лорду Мельбурну.  
  
Виктория склонилась к его плечу. На экране айпада была газетная карикатура, изображающая Мельбурна, защищающего маленькую принцессу.  
  
— «Герой Букингемского дворца», — прочла она подпись под рисунком.  
  
— «Спаситель королевской принцессы», — прочел Уилл подпись под другим, столь же гипертрофированным. — Тут не только карикатуры, я нашел статью, критикующую принца Альберта, мол, как недальновидно с его стороны было умереть и оставить молодую вдову одну.  
  
— Уж на что я его не люблю, но по-моему, это как-то чересчур жестко…   
  
— Мнение публики о Мельбурне меняется, начинается его третья общественная жизнь — в качестве героя.  
  
— От героя до консорта всё равно далековато…  
  
  


***

  
  
— Ваше величество.  
  
— Не вставайте, лорд М.  
  
— Вы знаете, я далеко не столь немощен, как вам представляется.  
  
Она улыбнулась.  
  
— Если вы почувствуете себя слишком хорошо, вам придется вернуться в Дувр-хаус. До Рождества.  
  
Он склонил голову набок.  
  
— Теперь мне ясен ваш план.  
  
— Едва ли я это планировала, лорд М. Регина и я не хотели бы лишиться вашего общества.  
  
— Как и я вашего.  
  
— Учитывая это, я пришла к вам с приглашением.  
  
— Вот как?  
  
— Как вам известно, я каждый год посещаю рождественскую службу, и мне подумалось, что раз вы гостите во дворце, вы могли бы меня сопровождать.  
  
— Ваше величество знает, что я не…  
  
— Но вы говорили, что подобное детям полезно, а в этом году у нас есть Регина. Я собиралась взять ее с собой.  
  
— Не слишком ли она мала?  
  
— Люди хотят ее видеть. Она уже бывала на службах и не доставляла никаких хлопот.  
  
— Вы нечестно играете, мэм.  
  
Она улыбнулась.  
  
— А если бы она и капризничала в церкви, кто бы вам об этом сказал?  
  
  


***

  
  
Появление королевы всегда вызывало в народе волнение, но сегодня всё было иначе. Когда она впервые взяла на службу Регину, люди зашептались немного возбужденно, но присутствие ребенка служило лишь напоминанием, что королева молодая мать.  
  
Появление вслед за королевой лорда Мельбурна всколыхнуло собравшихся еще немного. Служба началась как обычно.  
  
Мельбурн чувствовал, как буравят его спину взгляды. Именно потому он и перестал ходить в церковь. Слишком много шептались о Каро, об Огастасе. Он не озаботился объяснить Виктории, что у него были скандально известная жена и сын, который не мог показаться на людях, не вызвав пересудов — как мог он посещать службы?  
  
Он ощутил, как что-то тянет его за рукав. Регина. Ее мать продолжала стоически проявлять интерес к проповеди. Малышка улыбнулась ему, и он улыбнулся в ответ, от чего она захихикала. Он придвинул дочь ближе к себе и подальше от улыбнувшейся королевы и продолжил развлекать ее — и себя — корча ей рожицы. Один только архиепископ выглядел недовольным, но один только он на них и смотрел.  
  
О чем они говорят? Регина отвлекла его, ухватив его за нос, и он вдруг понял, что дамы за его спиной не сплетничают, а растроганно восторгаются.  
  
Регина обхватила его ручками за шею, вызвав новые вздохи умиления.  
  
Он нес Регину на руках после службы — дамы продолжали вздыхать. Виктория и герцогиня были заняты беседой с другими прихожанами, важными персонами. Мельбурн развлекал Регину, ходя кругами и указывая ей на разные предметы.  
  
— Печально, как упорно цепляется за ниточки Мельбурн… — сказала герцогиня. — Как он заискивает.  
  
Мельбурн сделал вид, что не слышал — он давно отточил этот навык.  
  
— Нет, мне кажется, вы ошибаетесь, герцогиня. Это довольно мило, — сказала другая светская дама.  
  
— Мило? Видеть эту его деланную привязанность к ребенку?  
  
— Не вижу ничего деланного. Совсем наоборот.  
  
Виктория подошла к Мельбурну.  
  
— Вам не кажется, что ее глаза изменились?  
  
Мельбурн взглянул на Регину.  
  
— Я не заметил.  
  
— Мне кажется, их цвет меняется. Это ведь не признак болезни?  
  
— Она вполне здорова, но такое иногда случается.  
  
— Что случается?  
  
— Глаза ребенка могут менять цвет. Огастасу было несколько месяцев, когда цвет его глаз изменился.  
  
Виктория ошеломленно смотрела на него.  
  
— Вы хотите сказать, что однажды она может просто проснуться с другим цветом глаз?  
  
— Возможно, — улыбнулся он. — Это не редкость, мэм.  
  
  


***

  
  
— А как тебе вот это? — Уилл ткнул в очередную статью.  
  
— Он пошел с ней в церковь. — Виктория подняла глаза. — Мельбурн ненавидел церковь. Регина, кстати, тоже. Она под молитвенником романы прятала. Даже когда уже была взрослой.  
  
— Но это первый шаг к образу Мельбурна как потенциального консорта, тут ехидные замечания о том, как дамы в церкви падали в обморок от умиления при виде носящегося с Региной Мельбурна, но это ехидство мало кто разделял.  
  
Виктория улыбнулась.  
  
— Как ты и говорил, бездетный отец и ребенок-безотцовщина.  
  
— И, как оказалось, ни он не был бездетным, ни она безотцовщиной…  
  
— Да, но никто об этом не знал, так ведь?  
  
— Ну, королева знала. Мельбурн знал.  
  
— Ты думаешь, они рассказали Регине? Я к тому, что она никогда не писала об Альберте, а Мельбурна не звала иначе, чем папой… — Она покачала головой. — И тем не менее, мне не попадалось ни единого упоминания о том, что кто-то считал Мельбурна ее настоящим отцом.  
  
— Это при том, что некоторые считали, что отцом Виктории I был сэр Джон Конрой…  
  
— Так почему никто не сделал очевидного вывода?  
  
  


***

  
  
— Вот мы и пришли…  
  
Виктория открыла дверь новой детской. Комната была гораздо светлее старой, стены ее были оклеены обоями с цветочным орнаментом. Окно, у которого стояла колыбель, смотрело в сад, на полках вдоль стены выстроились куклы и книжки. В углу стояли новая лошадка-качалка и маленький столик со стульями.  
  
— Я даже велела поставить новую мебель у камина, — сказала Виктория. — Я хочу проводить с ней больше времени. Что вы думаете?  
  
— Неважно, что думаю я, — ответил Мельбурн и шепнул, склонившись к Регине: — Что ты думаешь? Нравится тебе, что сделала твоя мама?  
  
—  _Mama_ , — сказала вдруг Виктория.  
  
Мельбурн обернулся.  
  
— Герцогиня.  
  
— Мне кажется, вы уже гораздо лучше выглядите, лорд Мельбурн.  
  
— Я как раз показывала лорду М новую детскую Регины. Что вы думаете?  
  
— Я думаю, что она находится слишком далеко от моих покоев.  
  
— Да, но ближе к моим. Ребенок должен быть рядом с матерью, мне кажется.  
  
— Удивительно слышать это от тебя.  
  
— Я не ребенок.  
  
— Ты спрашивала мнение доктора фон Стокмара?  
  
— А мне необходимо его мнение?  
  
— Он твой советник.  
  
— Я никогда не спрашивала его советов, тем не менее, он почему-то не колеблется их давать.  
  
— Я лишь хочу помочь, как и он. Мы можем найти тебе другого подходящего супруга.   
  
— Нет, благодарю покорно.  
  
Герцогиня удалилась, бормоча себе под нос что-то по-немецки.  
  
— Что она сказала?  
  
— Вам бы это не понравилось.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Ты знаешь, если подумать, — начала Виктория, — Мельбурна и Викторию свело вместе поистине невероятное стечение обстоятельств.  
  
— В каком смысле?  
  
Уилл пытался набросать в общих чертах подъем Мельбурна, пока Виктория организовывала на столе обед из заказанной в индийском ресторане еды.   
  
— Ну, во-первых, до Виктории ни у одного из сыновей короля Георга не было законных наследников. Ее могло вообще не существовать, если бы наследника завел хоть один из них, а даже если бы она все-таки родилась, каковы были бы ее шансы стать королевой? Невелики, да?  
  
— Есть такое…  
  
— Мельбурн был вторым сыном свежеиспеченного виконта. Пока не скончался его брат, его ждала военная карьера, потому что иного способа сделать себе имя у него не было. Всё досталось бы Пенистону.  
  
— Не говоря уже о том, что не было бы у него никакого титула, если бы его мать не спала с принцем-регентом.  
  
— Но Пенистон умирает, и вдруг у Уильяма появляется возможность заниматься политикой, а потом он становится виконтом и премьер-министром той, чей путь к вершине был так же непостижим и извилист, как его.   
  
Она уселась за стол рядом с Уиллом.  
  
— Вот бы только знать точно, как именно они прошли этот последний отрезок пути… — сказала Виктория. — Кто-то наверняка хотел сделать Мельбурна героем.  
  
— Ага. Виктория.   
  
Она глянула на него с недоумением.   
  
— Мы не под тем углом смотрели на проблему, — сказал Уилл, повернувшись к ней. — Дело не в том, кто хотел, чтобы Виктория вышла за Мельбурна, дело в том, что Виктория хотела выйти за него, и ей нужно было найти способ выставить это предприятие в привлекательном свете. Мельбурн должен был стать героем, спасшим жизнь самого любимого народом члена королевской семьи — тогда даже самым упертым тори пришлось бы признать его благороднейшую натуру.  
  
— Им необязательно было любить его, Альберта-то они никогда не любили. Достаточно было сделать его сносным.  
  
— А быть сносным ему всегда отлично удавалось…  
  
  


***

  
  
— Лорд М…  
  
Мельбурн поднял взгляд от книги. Королева стояла в гостиной его покоев в ночной рубашке, и очертания ее фигуры просвечивали сквозь тонкую ткань.  
  
— Мэм?  
  
— Могу я быть Викторией сегодня ночью? В этой комнате?  
  
— Конечно.  
  
Она закрыла дверь и повернула ключ в замке.  
  
— Скажите.  
  
— Виктория.  
  
Она улыбнулась, подошла ближе, опустилась перед ним на колени.  
  
— Еще раз. Медленнее.  
  
Он отложил книгу.  
  
— Виктория.  
  
Она поежилась. Он обхватил ее щеку ладонью.  
  
— Виктория, зачем вы пришли?  
  
— За вами. Вы нужны мне.  
  
— Мы не можем…  
  
— Вы нужны мне, хоть как-нибудь, — вздохнула она. — Мне нужны мы, лорд М. Я хочу, чтобы мы с вами и Региной были семьей, но сегодня ночью мне нужно хоть что-нибудь…  
  
Он провел рукой по ее ключице, по ее плечу, затем к груди, дразня сосок сквозь ночную рубашку.  
  
Она внезапно поднялась, стягивая рубашку, обнажая тело мерцающему свету свечей.  
  
Ему этого недоставало — видеть ее обнаженной, в последний раз он видел ее такой еще до рождения ребенка. Тогда он уподоблял ее богине, исполненной жизни. Ныне она превратилась в богиню иную, но не менее великолепную, с тяжелыми разбухшими грудями, с телом, усеянными крохотными блестящими крапинками, отмечавшими то место, где она носила их дитя.  
  
Он встал.  
  
— Ложитесь.  
  
Немедленно поняв его мысль, она сделала шаг назад и медленно опустилась на пол, устраиваясь на ковре. Он снял халат и собственную ночную рубашку. Она прикусила губу, наблюдая.  
  
Он встал на колени, стянул с дивана подушку, подложил под ее ягодицы и опустился ниже, опершись на локти. Не самая удобная поза, но что такое удобство? Он уткнулся лицом между ее ног, и она раздвинула колени, и он тогда стал целовать ее бедра, поднимаясь к ее естеству.  
  
Ее рука зарылась в его волосы, пытаясь привлечь его ближе, с ее губ сорвался стон. Ей не пришлось долго изнывать: он провел языком по ее складкам, слизывая сокрытый там нектар.  
  
Она забилась, закрывая рот собственной рукой, когда он припал к заветному бугорку.  
  
Перестав наконец дрожать, Виктория привстала. Глаза ее горели сладострастным блеском.  
  
— Лорд М, ложитесь, — сказала она не терпящим возражений тоном. Он улегся на спину, и она устроилась между его ног. Всё в нем казалось ей таким чарующим, с тех самых пор, как она увидела кусочек шеи в раскрытом вороте его рубашки тогда, в Дувр-хаусе. Всё — его грудь, плечи, руки, такие непохожие на ее собственные.  
  
Особенный ее интерес вызывали его выступающие тазовые кости. Проведя по ним пальцами, она услышала его вздох. И его мужское достоинство, разумеется, такая любопытная штучка, какое удовольствие оно ему доставляло, как приятно было чувствовать его внутри себя… Оно уже стояло торчком, и на кончике его выступала капелька жидкости…  
  
Она положила руки на его бедра и взяла его в рот, попеременно посасывая и двигая ртом вверх-вниз, слыша, как он стонет, моля подарить ему облегчение, чувствуя, как он дрожит под ее ладонями. Он излился ей в рот, попытавшись прежде привстать, видимо, чтобы избавить ее естественного исхода, но она лишь смотрела неотрывно ему в глаза, выпивая его до капли, и выпустила его наконец, утирая каплю, стекшую ей на подбородок.  
  
— Виктория… — выдохнул он.  
  
— Когда я вновь попрошу вас жениться на мне, вы согласитесь?  
  
— Не думаю, что это было бы разумно…  
  
— Но когда это будет разумно, вы скажете да? — Она склонила голову набок. — Однажды вы сказали, что только глупец может отвергнуть меня.  
  
— Вы это слышали.  
  
— Слышала. Я должна была в тот же миг вернуться к вам, и тогда все мы, включая Альберта, могли бы избежать множества проблем.  
  
— Неужели вы были так… так несчастны?  
  
— Не знаю. Я знаю, что не испытывала того счастья, которое испытываю с вами… И с Региной. Не знаю, что я делала бы без вас. — Она посмотрела на него. — Итак, скажете вы да, когда я задам этот вопрос снова?  
  
— Мэм, как вы знаете, я давно потерял способность находить в себе силы для отказа вам…  
  
Она улыбнулась, вспомнив, что он сказал нечто похожее в ночь, когда они зачали Регину.  
  
— Я так рада, что вы были моим премьер-министром, — сказала она.  
  
  


***

  
  
Когда Виктория проснулась, ее тело еще гудело от наслаждения после проведенной с лордом М ночи. Камеристки еще не явились — час был слишком ранний, но она услышала плач Регины. Надев халат, она поспешила в детскую.  
  
— Доктор фон Стокмар, что вы здесь делаете?  
  
Он поклонился.  
  
— Герцогиня прислала меня взглянуть на новую детскую. У нее имеются некоторые опасения.  
  
Виктория подошла к дочери и вынула ее из колыбели.  
  
— Не припоминаю, чтобы я просила вашего совета.  
  
Она обхватила малышку руками, желая защитить ее.  
  
— Герцогиня беспокоится за свою внучку.  
  
— На то нет никаких причин. И повторюсь, я не припоминаю, чтобы давала вам позволение находиться здесь.  
  
— Но лорду Мельбурну это позволено?  
  
— Лорд Мельбурн мой друг.  
  
— Некоторые считают, что между вами нечто большее, чем дружба.  
  
— И они вправе это решать? — сурово спросила она.  
  
— Герцог Саксен-Кобургский выразил в письме мне свое беспокойство по поводу его внучки.  
  
— Мне он такого беспокойства не выражал.  
  
— Что ж, полагаю, мне следует написать ему и объяснить, что у него нет причин для беспокойства.  
  
— Мы будем весьма признательны.  
  
— Я не мог не заметить, что глаза принцессы изменили цвет. Возможно, это заинтересует лорда Мельбурна.  
  
Стокмар удалился.  
  
Виктория прижала Регину к груди, а затем чуть отстранилась и увидела нечто, поразившее и встревожившее ее.  
  
Регина проснулась с глазами лорда Мельбурна.  
  
Стокмар всё знал.


	15. Chapter 15

_[© Lady Disdain](http://ladydisdainblog.tumblr.com/) _

**_Дувр-хаус, наши дни_**  
  
  
Герцог Монтроз мерил шагами пол. Его по пятам преследовал Дэш, последний на сегодняшний день из множества королевских кинг-чарльз-спаниелей. Подняв голову, герцог посмотрел на Дивью, фрейлину своей супруги — эта обычно скорее церемониальная должность сегодня оказалась вполне себе функциональной.   
  
— Нет.  
  
— Она спустится через пять минут… — настаивала Дивья.  
  
— Это я слышал еще час тому назад. Виктория! — крикнул он, раскатисто произнеся «р» в имя супруги наисмачнейшим шотландским акцентом.  
  
Он взбежал вверх по лестнице. Дэш кинулся следом.  
  
— Виктория!  
  
Он влетел в спальню.  
  
— Ты же коричневое собиралась надеть?  
  
— Бежевое. Я в нем выгляжу толстой.  
  
— Нам пора в Букингемским дворец… — Он взглянул на часы. — Десять минут назад. Нам нужно сесть в машину, поехать во дворец, чтобы проехаться с твоей бабушкой в экипаже до сада на нашем собственном заднем дворе, но для этого нужно, чтобы ты сначала вышла из спальни.   
  
— Я не хочу выглядеть толстой.  
  
— Ты же только родила!  
  
— То есть, я всё-таки выгляжу толстой?  
  
— Я понял: мне гораздо больше нравится, когда тебе приходится быть в мундире.  
  
— Я полковник Гренадерской гвардии!  
  
— Мы единственная пара в мире, которая может о таком спорить. Живей, надевай синее платье, мне нравится синее платье, ну давай, синее платье.  
  
— Мне нужна шляпа.  
  


***

  
  
Когда они прибыли в Букингемский дворец, всё было без изменений.  
  
— Либо я оставляю ребенка дома, и тогда я плохая мать, либо остаюсь с ней дома, и тогда я ужасная внучка.  
  
— Поистине безнадежная ситуация, как ни крути, мэм, — сочувственно поддакнула Дивья.  
  
— Знаешь, другие мужчины по субботам играют в футбол или в паб ходят, — сказал Дэвид.  
  
— Эти другие мужчины женаты на особах королевской крови?  
  
— Король Иордании вроде нескучный был. Он наверняка время от времени отрывается по субботам.  
  
Поднявшись по лестнице, они прошли мимо картины маслом.  
  
— Доброе утро, бабушка. Доброе утро, лорд М.  
  
Дивья нахмурилась.  
  
— Что вы делаете?  
  
Дэвид оглянулся.  
  
— Она всегда разговаривает с этим портретом.  
  
— Почему?  
  
Навстречу им вышла королева. Виктория первая присела в книксене. Дэвид поклонился, Дивья тоже сделала книксен.  
  
— Ты ведь не забыла, что у меня день рождения?  
  
— Не забыла, бабуля.  
  
— Ну что ж, вперед.   
  
Они повернули обратно и пошли следом за королевой в сопровождении лакеев в ливреях.  
  
— До свидания, бабушка. До свидания, лорд М.  
  
— Это уже навязчивое состояние, — сказала королева. — Ты бы показалась специалисту.  
  
— По-моему, уже поздновато, бабуля.  
  
— Как там моя правнучка?  
  
— Виктория прекрасно себя чувствует. Тебе непременно нужно навестить ее еще.  
  
— Я завтра уезжаю в Индию.  
  
— Ты ведь только вернулась из Австралии, — потрясенно сказала Виктория. — Тебе не кажется, что стоит немного отдохнуть?  
  
— Не могу же я отменить уже запланированные мероприятия! Да, к слову о твоей картине, что ты решила по поводу Брокет-холла?  
  
— Ты о тех историках? Я дала им разрешение.  
  
— Что? Почему?  
  
— Почему бы и нет? В Брокет-холле столько материалов, и никто никогда ими не занимался.  
  
— Значит, они вот так просто будут рыскать по нашему дому?  
  
— А что такое? Вы что-то интересное оставили в аптечке? — спросил Дэвид.  
  
Виктория заговорила опять:  
  
— Если ты не хотела, чтобы я разрешила, нужно было так и сказать.  
  
— Нет-нет, однажды это будет твоя империя, правь как пожелаешь.  
  
— Давишь на чувство вины. Ты вот так значит хочешь начать парад по случаю своего дня рождения?  
  


***

  
  
— Виктория. — Мельбурн ждал, чтобы она посмотрела на него. Очень рано сегодня ему пришлось назвать ее по имени.  
  
Она подняла встревоженный взгляд, держа на руках Регину, которую не интересовало ничего, кроме серебряной погремушки, рождественского подарка Леопольда.  
  
— Он ничего не знает.  
  
— Как вы можете это говорить? Он всё знает. Он видел меня в коридоре в то утро.  
  
— Вы действительно думаете, что он сопоставил даты?  
  
— Он видел ее глаза.  
  
— Это не доказательство. Он ничего не знает. Если он и скажет об этом кому-либо, никто не станет болтать.  
  
— Он скажет дяде Эрнсту, а тот скажет дяде Леопольду и  _mama_. И по королевским дворам Европы разнесется слух, что королева Англии шлюха.  
  
Мельбурн вздохнул.  
  
— В таком случае, вам следует избавиться от меня.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Это очевидное решение проблемы, мэм, отправить меня в отставку. Я вернусь в Брокет-холл.  
  
— Это не решение, лорд М! Я не допущу, чтобы мы снова разлучились! — Она смотрела на него пораженно. — Вы желаете покинуть меня? И свою дочь?  
  
— Ничего подобного я не желаю, но дело не в моих желаниях, и если вы чувствуете, что ваше правление под угрозой из-за меня…  
  
Не говоря ни слова, она встала, вручила ему малышку и стремглав выбежала прочь. Он вздохнул.  
  
В коридоре Виктория встретила Лецен, беседовавшую с камеристками.  
  
— Мне нужно, чтобы сэр Роберт Пиль немедленно явился во дворец.  
  
— Да, ваше величество.  
  
— И пошлите человека к леди Палмерстон. Она сейчас в Бродлендсе. Посыльный должен быть готов отправляться сразу, как я закончу письмо.  
  
— Да, ваше величество.  
  


***

  
  
— Начинается! — позвала Уилла Виктория.  
  
— Я сейчас!  
  
Уилл заканчивал собирать бранч. Они вернулись в свой оксфордский дом, поскольку королевская семья должна была уже переселиться на лето в Брокет-холл, и пронырливым историкам там было не место.  
  
Народ праздновал официальный день рождения королевы Виктории V, а также стовосьмидесятилетие викторианского правления. Первым мероприятием был парад по случаю официального дня рождения королевы.  
  
Уилл вошел в гостиную с подносом.  
  
— Я что-то пропустил?  
  
— Только королевских кузенов.  
  
—  _А вот и они_ , — сказал комментатор, —  _ее величество, ее королевское высочество королевская принцесса и его королевское высочество герцог Монтроз._  
  
Королева сидела в открытом экипаже напротив своей внучки и ее мужа.  
  
—  _Конечно, у королевской принцессы всего несколько недель назад родилась принцесса Виктория. Не знаю, посчастливится ли нам позже увидеть новорожденную на балконе. В сентябре этого года королевская принцесса и герцог отмечают пятилетнюю годовщину свадьбы…_  
  
— Мне нравится ее шляпа, — сказала Виктория. — Мне нужно почаще носить шляпы. Проблема только в том, что носить их некуда, разве что в церковь, а в церковь я не хожу.  
  
Уилл пожал плечами.  
  
— А ты носи их просто так, это будет твоя фишка.  
  
— Может, я надену шляпу на нашу свадьбу, — улыбнулась она.  
  
— Точно…  
  
— По-моему, она хорошо выглядит. А какая-нибудь гадюка обязательно ляпнет, что она толстая.  
  
— Она же только вот родила.  
  
Раздался стук в дверь.  
  
— Это еще кто? — спросил Уилл.  
  
— Я не знаю.  
  
— Ты ведь на самом деле не заказывала собаку?  
  
— Нет, но я считаю, что нам нужно это обсудить…  
  
— Ты хочешь и ребенка, и щенка сразу?  
  
— Если мы заведем собаку прямо сейчас, то к тому времени, как появится ребенок, она уже будет не совсем щенком.  
  
В дверь опять постучали. Уилл поднялся.  
  
— Ты подумай об этом! — крикнула Виктория ему вслед.  
  


***

  
  
Пиль был весьма озадачен, когда в День подарков в его дом прибыл посыльный с вызовом во дворец.  
  
Он вошел в тронный зал и по обыкновению склонился к руке королевы для поцелуя.  
  
— Ваше величество.  
  
— Надеюсь, ваше Рождество было приятным, сэр Роберт. — Королева выглядела почти взволнованной.  
  
— Да, ваше величество, благодарю. Могу я узнать, мэм, как прошло ваше Рождество? Надеюсь, королевская принцесса была довольна?  
  
Она повернулась к нему с усмешкой на губах.  
  
Пилю стало не по себе.  
  
— О да, сэр Роберт, мое Рождество было крайне удовлетворительным. Более того, я планирую предпринять меры, которые, как я полагаю, обеспечат мое счастье в будущие праздники.  
  
И тогда Пилю начало становиться страшно.  
  
— Рад слышать это, мэм.  
  
— Вам первому я сообщаю о своей помолвке с лордом Мельбурном.  
  
Он не вполне переварил услышанное. Помолвка? Мельбурн? Мельбурн? Помолвка?  
  
— Мэм?  
  
Мельбурн? Помолвка?  
  
— Я созову Тайный совет как можно скорее после Нового года и объявлю о своих намерениях. Разумеется, после этого нужно будет решить некоторые вопросы в парламенте, но я совершенно уверена, что вы с этим справитесь, сэр Роберт.  
  
— Вы желаете, чтобы я предстал перед парламентом и объявил, что вы выходите замуж за лорда Мельбурна?  
  
— Полагаю, к тому времени все будут об этом знать, я имею некоторое представление об этом процессе. Быть может, лорд Мельбурн даст вам совет.  
  
— Мэм, вы не можете выйти замуж за лорда Мельбурна…  
  
— Разве вы вправе говорить мне, что я могу, а что не могу делать в вопросах моего семейного счастья?  
  
— Он не королевской крови…  
  
— Так уж получилось, что закон не требует, чтобы консорт монарха был королевской крови. Если помните, сэр Роберт, Генрих VIII имел несколько жен из числа английской знати. Конечно, Анна Болейн плохо кончила, но мы-то, я думаю, можем рассчитывать, что лорд М будет лучше себя вести.  
  
— Но закон о королевских браках…  
  
— Закон о королевских браках требует лишь, чтобы монарх дал разрешение, а я монарх и даю себе такое разрешение.  
  
Она улыбалась.  
  
Сэр Роберт буквально чувствовал, как у него в желудке вырастает язва.  
  
— Он виг.  
  
— Значит, консорту королевы дозволено иметь взгляды только в том случае, если они совпадают с вашими? Как было с моим покойным супругом?  
  
— Мэм, во время нашей последней встречи я выразил опасение…  
  
— Которое было неуместно тогда и которое было бы равно неуместно сейчас.  
  
— Я слышал, что принц всегда опасался влияния Мельбурна на вас…  
  
— Я королева. Никто не правит мною. Прошу вас впредь не заговаривать о моем покойном супруге, ибо тогда я буду вынуждена нелестно высказаться о его мыслях о возможном влиянии на меня.  
  
— Вы не можете выйти замуж за лорда Мельбурна, мэм.  
  
— Премьер-министр не имеет права говорить королеве, за кого она может выйти замуж, сэр Роберт.  
  
— Вы пережили сильное потрясение, вполне естественно, что вы признательны лорду Мельбурну.  
  
— Вы считаете, я не знаю, что делается в моем собственном разуме, сэр Роберт?  
  


***

  
  
Уилл открыл дверь.  
  
— Эмми! — удивленно воскликнул он.  
  
Эмми вошла, вкатив за собой чемодан.  
  
— Я не могу.  
  
Она отбросила в сторону сумки.  
  
Уилл закрыл дверь.  
  
— Чего ты не можешь, милая? — Он подошел к ней и поцеловал в щеку. — Привет, кстати.  
  
— Да, привет, извини.  
  
— Ну, и что происходит?  
  
— Я не могу выйти за Тони.  
  
Он помолчал, пытаясь изобразить сожаление.  
  
— А. Вот ведь жалость.  
  
— Я знаю, он тебе никогда не нравился. Ты всегда считал его претенциозным и стремно религиозным.  
  
— Это не значит, что он не должен нравиться тебе.  
  
— А еще тебе не нравилось, что ему нравился Диккенс.  
  
— Ну…  
  
— Уилл, кто там? — крикнула из соседней комнаты Виктория.  
  
— Эмми!  
  
— Эмми! Давай сюда! Мы едим в гостиной! Парад по случаю дня рождения королевы показывают!  
  
Эмми послушно проследовала в гостиную. Вот что бывает, когда твой партнер намного моложе тебя, подумал Уилл. Виктория была всего на пару лет старше его племянницы, и они на удивление хорошо ладили, у них были общие интересы и темы для разговора.  
  
— Ведь хорошо выглядит принцесса, как ты считаешь?  
  
Эмми глянула на экран.  
  
— Ой, ну это просто возмутительно. Я бы возненавидела ее, но не могу.  
  
— И не говори.  
  
Уилл сел на диван.  
  
— Эмми порвала с Тони.  
  
— Ой, надо же, — сказала Виктория.  
  
— Можешь не притворяться разочарованной. А где алкоголь? Что это за бранч такой без алкоголя?  
  
— Это потому что я в любой момент могу залететь — не хочу отравлять ребенка. На кухне было что-то. Не стесняйся. Я пить не могу.  
  
Уилл вытаращил на нее глаза.  
  
— То есть, мы решили всем рассказать?  
  
— Я не могу врать Эмми, Уилл. Если бы я сказала, что бросаю пить, она сразу поняла бы, что я гоню.  
  
Эмми откусила кусок тоста.  
  
— Сто процентов.  
  
— И твоей матери мы тоже скажем?  
  
— Боже мой, нет, что ты. — Она повернулась к Эмми. — Так что случилось?  
  
— Он хочет стать миссионером в Гватемале.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Я сказала ему, что паршиво знаю испанский, быстро сгораю на солнце и до смерти боюсь насекомых, но всё это, по-видимому, не так важно, как его призвание. Он сказал, что я должна его поддержать.  
  
— Буэ, мужики… — простонала Виктория и, взглянув на Уилла, добавила: — За исключением присутствующих.  
  
— И почему бы ему не поддержать меня для разнообразия? Я отказалась от отпуска в Таиланде и поехала в Уганду работать в сиротском приюте, хотя могла бы валяться в это время на пляже — не пойми меня превратно, это был невероятный опыт, просто это совсем не мое. Но я, конечно, чудовище, раз так думаю.  
  
— Нет, нужно быть честной с самой собой, — сказала Виктория.  
  
— Ты учитель, Эмми, это само по себе уже здорово, — заметил Уилл.  
  
— Вот я и ушла от него… Вы меня не приютите ненадолго?  
  
— Ну конечно! — воскликнула Виктория.  
  
Эмми посмотрела на Уилла.  
  
— Я найду квартиру, как только закончится летний семестр.  
  
— Конечно, оставайся.  
  
— Только не пугайся, если мы вдруг исчезнем. Это значит, что у меня овуляция.  
  
— Мы и это ей рассказываем?  
  
— Если бы я сказала, что мне нужна твоя помощь в спальне, она сразу поняла бы, что я гоню.  
  
— Я взрослый человек, дядя Уилл.  
  
— Мне пришлось купить тебе двадцать штук «моих маленьких пони», пока я присматривал за тобой, когда твоя мама с Генри укатили в свадебное путешествие   
  
— Они у меня до сих пор где-то лежат.  
  
— Я так любила этот мультик, — сказала Виктория. — А потом пришел Интернет и всё опошлил…  
  


***

  
  
— Ты пытаешься женить своего брата на королеве?  
  
Эмили взглянула на супруга. Тот ждал, пока его ружье перезарядят.  
  
— Ты думаешь?  
  
— Это все еще правительство тори, Эмили.  
  
— Ты сомневаешься, что я могла бы, если бы захотела? Не то чтобы имели значение мои желания — этого хочет королева.  
  
Кто-то крикнул, чтобы прекратили стрелять, и супруги заметили приближающегося королевского посыльного.  
  
— Леди Палмерстон!  
  
— Да?  
  
Посыльный вручил ей конверт.  
  
— Послание от королевы, мэм. Она велела дождаться ответа.  
  
Эмили открыла конверт. Остальные стали собираться вокруг нее.  
  
— Мама, что-то с дядей Мельбурном? — спросила Эмми.  
  
— Нет, милая, как я понимаю, он прекрасно себя чувствует. — Эмили взглянула на посыльного. — Пройдите со мной в дом, пожалуйста. Нужно, чтобы вы кое-что отвезли во дворец.  
  
— Да, миледи.  
  
— Что происходит? — спросил Шефтсбери.  
  
— Всему свое время, милорд Шефтсбери. — Она посмотрела на Генри. — Мне понадобится экипаж, чтобы вернуться в дом.  
  
— Что-то случилось? — спросил Палмерстон.  
  
— Расскажу за ужином.  
  


***

  
  
Королева заняла свое место на плацу вместе с внучкой и ее мужем. Виктория и Эмми смотрели трансляцию, с довольным видом поглощая вторую порцию вафель.  
  
— Мне нравится герцог Монтроз, — сказала Эмми.  
  
— Я с ним не знакома, — сказала Виктория.  
  
Эмми вопросительно взглянула на нее.  
  
— Королевская принцесса была в школе Гасси. Мы с ней познакомились.  
  
— Ничего себе! Ну и какая она вживую?  
  
Виктория пожала плечами.  
  
— Не знаю. Царственная такая? Приветливая, но вся такая царственная.  
  
— Ну, мне кажется, герцог мужчина особенный, не обычный какой-нибудь мужик, который только о себе думает. Вряд ли, да?  
  
— Муж женщины, которой предстоит стать королевой, точно должен быть особенным. — Виктория взглянула на Уилла. — Как Мельбурн.  
  
— Ой, да, как там ваша книга? — спросила Эмми.  
  
— В процессе… — безразличным тоном отозвался Уилл.  
  
— Лорд М был отцом Виктории II, только никому не говори.  
  
Уилл опять посмотрел на Викторию.  
  
— Зачем ты ей-то сказала тогда?!  
  
— Она бы поняла, что я вру.  
  
Эмми покачала головой.  
  
— Не-а, не поняла бы. Значит, королева и Мельбурн перепихнулись до того, как поженились?  
  
— И не раз, — ответила Виктория.  
  


***

  
  
— Лорд Мельбурн.  
  
Мельбурн поднял голову и увидел королевского посыльного, протягивавшего ему небольшой мешочек.   
  
— От леди Палмерстон.  
  
— Что? — Он открыл мешочек и заглянул внутрь: в мешочке лежало кольцо с большим сапфиром в замысловатой золотой оправе, подаренное их матери лордом Эгремонтом. Он поднял глаза на посыльного. — Она не передала записки?  
  
— Нет, сэр. Она лишь сказала, что, по ее мнению, этого достаточно.  
  
— Благодарю.  
  
Покинув кабинет, он отправился в детскую.  
  
— Ваше величество?  
  
— Что такое, лорд М?  
  
— Могу я переговорить с вами наедине?  
  
Она поцеловала Регину в лобик и передала ее няне.  
  
— Мама сейчас вернется, милая.  
  
Когда они вернулись в кабинет, он вынул кольцо из мешочка.  
  
— Вам известно, почему моя сестра прислала это?  
  
— О, великолепно. — Она протянула ему левую руку.  
  
— Не соблаговолите ли объяснить, ваше величество?  
  
— Думаю, это потому, что я известила ее о своем намерении объявить о нашей помолвке сэру Роберту Пилю.  
  
— О нашей помолвке?  
  
— Да.  
  
— А меня вы собирались известить? Или спросить?  
  
— Я не думала, что вы будете против.  
  
— Я прошу прощения, мэм, но да, я против того, чтобы сэр Роберт Пиль знал о нашей грядущей свадьбе раньше меня самого. Не говоря уже об Эмили.  
  
— Вам придется пореже звать меня «мэм».  
  
— Пожалуйста, вернемся к тому, что побудило вас сказать сэру Роберту, что мы женимся…  
  
— Они не имеют права мне помешать.  
  
— Они могут остановить выплату вашего содержания…  
  
— Ничего подобного они не сделают. У меня есть надежный человек, который работает от моего имени с несколькими влиятельными тори.  
  
— Неужели? И кто же этот надежный человек? — Он вздохнул. Ответ был так очевиден, что он мог бы и догадаться. — Эмили.  
  
— Да.  
  
— А эти влиятельные тори?  
  
— Лорд Шефтсбери. Граф де Грей. Мне кажется, лорд М, никто не заинтересуется болтовней доктора фон Стокмара. А теперь, лорд М, либо вы поведете себя благоразумно и рассудительно, и тогда мы остаток наших дней проживем в разлуке, либо вы нам поможете.  
  
Он вздохнул и наконец устало сел, послав к чертям этикет.  
  
— Вы не можете просить содержание для меня.  
  
— Что? Но Альберт получал содержание! А дядя Леопольд до сих пор…  
  
— Мне оно не нужно, а парламент только воспротивится. И титул просить вы тоже не можете…  
  
— Разумеется, могу…  
  
— Вы понимаете, что наша цель состоит в том, чтобы дать им как можно меньше поводов для возражения? Они будут цепляться ко всему подряд. Не забывайте, я был в положении Пиля. Я знаю, как это делается. — Он помолчал. — Итак, вы желали о чем-то меня спросить, мэм?  
  
Она покачала головой.  
  
— Почему вы не можете спросить меня? Мы здесь одни. Никто не будет знать.  
  
— Я буду знать.  
  
— Вы не хотите меня спросить?  
  
— Я бы это сделал, не будь вы королевой.  
  
— Так забудьте, что я королева.  
  
— Нет, вы королева, вы Виктория, вы мать моего ребенка, и вы всё это сразу. Выказать неуважение к одной означало бы выказать неуважение ко всем, а я о вас слишком высокого мнения.  
  
Она склонила голову, приглядываясь к нему. Два года назад она хотела быть обычной женщиной. Сегодня она хотела быть той самой женщиной, которую описал лорд М.  
  
— Лорд Мельбурн, не окажете ли вы мне честь позволить мне стать еще и вашей женой?  
  
— Это вы окажете мне честь.  
  
Она протянула руку, и он надел кольцо ей на палец.  
  
Кольцо оказалось велико.  
  
— Я забыл сказать, что моя мать была женщиной довольно высокой. Я велю его уменьшить.  
  
— Нет, пусть побудет у меня немного. — Она растопырила пальцы.  
  


***

  
  
Эмили разлеглась на диване в обнимку с пятым бокалом мимозы.  
  
— А знаешь, может, королева просто сказала: в жопу всё это. Мы с Мельбурном уже давно трахаемся, так что мы женимся и все дела, а если у вас, жирных белых мужиков, какие-то претензии…  
  
— Так, тебе хватит, — сказал Уилл, усаживаясь с ноутбуком за стол.  
  
— Вполне может быть, — отозвалась Виктория. — Гарриет Сазерленд писала, что к Новому году она носила новое кольцо. А Тайному совету сообщила в январе.  
  
— А Стокмар всё это время еще был во дворце.  
  
— Этот ваш Стокмар, кажется, был тот еще говнюк, — сказала Эмми.  
  
Виктория вздохнула.  
  
— Нам нужна информация о том, что происходило на том Тайном совете.  
  


***

  
  
Собравшиеся в Шефтсбери-хаусе тори недоумевали, по какой причине их созвали обратно в город посреди праздников.  
  
Последним в сопровождении де Грея вошел Шефтсбери.  
  
— Господа, прошу следовать за мной в библиотеку.  
  
— Что всё это значит, Шефтсбери? — спросил Фолкленд, когда разнесли бренди.  
  
— Из достоверного источника мне известно, что королева снова собирается выйти замуж.  
  
Собравшиеся оживились.  
  
— За кого? — спросил Фицрой. — Ни одному представленному ей принцу еще не удалось вскружить ей голову.  
  
— Удивительно, как удалось это сделать последнему, — усмехнулся Фолкленд.  
  
— Это не принц, — сказал Шефтсбери. — Герой. Национальный герой.  
  
Фолкленд покачал головой.  
  
— О ком вы говорите?  
  
— О лорде Мельбурне.  
  
— Вы шутите! — воскликнул Фолкленд.  
  
— Господа, кого, по-вашему, больше любит народ? Нас или хорошенькую юную вдову-королеву с прелестной маленькой дочкой? Дочкой, которую могли убить, не помешай тому Мельбурн. На чью сторону они, по-вашему, встанут?  
  
— Предположим, мы воспротивимся, — сказал де Грей. — За которого иностранного принца должна она выйти на этот раз? Быть можем, нам следует спросить мнение короля Леопольда? Мало того, что мы до сих пор выплачиваем ему содержание, он еще и решает, кто станет отцом нашего следующего короля?  
  
— А вы полагаете, королева собирается пойти против воли своей семьи?  
  
— Как я понимаю, королева не собирается слушать никого, кто с нею не согласен.  
  


***

  
  
Виктория вздохнула.  
  
— Почему вам нужно возвращаться в Дувр-хаус?  
  
— Мне не следует оставаться во дворце, учитывая обстоятельства. Нельзя, чтобы говорили, что мы живем вместе, еще не состоя в браке.  
  
— Вы так же объясняли мне причину, по которой я не могла жить отдельно от  _mama_ , — вздохнула она.  
  
— Я вернусь утром, как всегда.  
  
— Уж пожалуйста, иначе я буду вынуждена явиться и найти вас сама.  
  
— Непременно. — Он поцеловал ей руку. — Пожелайте за меня доброй ночи Регине.   
  
— Непременно.  
  
Она стояла, наблюдая за его отъезжающим экипажем. Подошла герцогиня.  
  
— Он уехал наконец?  
  
— На данный момент, — улыбнулась Виктория.  
  
— Я рада, что мы наконец с ним распрощались.  
  
— Нет,  _mama_ , теперь мы будем видеть лорда М гораздо чаще.  
  
— Чаще? Как возможно видеть его еще чаще?  
  
Она отошла с шальной ухмылкой на губах.   
  
— Как знать,  _mama_.  
  


***

  
  
**_Букингемский дворец, наши дни_**  
  
  
Виктория вошла в гостиную.  
  
— Бабуля?  
  
Королева повернулась.  
  
— Мы с Дэвидом собираемся вернуться в Дувр-хаус. Я хотела попрощаться, раз уж не увижу тебя до твоего отъезда в Индию.  
  
— Ах да. Тебе придется заняться делами здесь вместо меня. Инвеституры и прочее.  
  
— Конечно, бабуля.  
  
— Иди сюда.  
  
Виктория подошла ближе и села напротив. Бабушка вручила ей коробочку с надписью VR.  
  
— Открой, — сказала королева.  
  
Виктория послушалась.  
  
— Обручальное кольцо Виктории I. Серьезно?  
  
— Я подумала, что оно должно быть у тебя.  
  
— А как же то кольцо, которое подарил ей Альберт?  
  
— Лежит где-нибудь в ящике, наверное, — пожала плечами королева.  
  
— Спасибо.   
  
— Дэвид ведь очень хорошо тебе подходит, правда?  
  
— Конечно, — улыбнулась Виктория.  
  
— Мужчина в его положении должен быть особенным. Видит Бог, мой отец был таким, а вот муж мой совсем нет…  
  
Она покачала головой.  
  
— Бабуля…  
  
— Мой сын был бы избавлен от такой проблемы. Но мужчины воспринимают это иначе — по крайней мере, так говорят.  
  
Виктория встала и поцеловала бабушку в щеку.  
  
— Спасибо за кольцо.  
  
— Пожалуйста.  
  
— Ты точно хочешь ехать так далеко?  
  
— Я не нарушу свои обязательства. Дата крещения назначена?  
  
— Август.  
  
— Славно. Жду-не дождусь.  
  
Виктория вышла в коридор, где ее ждал Дэвид.  
  
— Готова?  
  
— Да.  
  
Он окинул ее внимательным взглядом.  
  
— В чем дело?  
  
— Не знаю. Она просто выглядит утомленной.  
  
— С ней наверняка всё в порядке. Насыщенный день, только и всего.  
  
Виктория кивнула.  
  
— Ну что, проедем эти восемь десятых мили до дома, на заднем дворе которого мы просидели сегодня добрых часа два?  
  
— Тебя всё никак не отпустит?  
  
— Я просто хочу знать, почему мы не можем выйти с черного хода, — сказал он, спускаясь по лестнице.  
  
— Может, так делаются дела в герцогстве Монтроз, но тут всё иначе. Тут тебе не Шотландия.  
  
— Да уж, — признал он.  
  
Она взглянула на картину.  
  
— Доброй ночи, бабушка. Доброй ночи, лорд М. Я забираю ваше кольцо домой… к вам домой, лорд М.  
  
— Ты мне когда-нибудь объяснишь, почему это делаешь?  
  
— Может быть, когда-нибудь.


	16. Chapter 16

Уилл разбудил Викторию поцелуями.  
  
— Доброе утро, — сонно вздохнула она.  
  
— Доброе утро. Я тут хотел немножко тебя побеспокоить… — сказал он, красноречиво прижимаясь к ней. Он обнаружил, едва проснувшись, что его член настоятельно требует ее общества. Виктория сразу поняла этот не очень прозрачный намек.  
  
— Конечно…  
  
Пристроившись между ее ног, он задрал коротенькую ночнушку и скользнул в манящее тепло. Она судорожно вздохнула, дернулись полуприкрытые веки. Он двигался медленно, осторожно, растягивая томное удовольствие.  
  
— Люблю тебя, люблю, — бормотал он, сдаваясь притягивавшим его ближе рукам.  
  
Он кончил быстро и, пока всё еще кружилось у него перед глазами, довел ее до оргазма рукой. Они лежали на боку в обнимку лицом друг к другу, и ладонь Виктории описывала круги на его спине.  
  
— Хорошо было… — сказала она.  
  
— Надо ехать, — вздохнул Уилл.  
  
  


***

  
  
Виктория взглянула на свое отражение в зеркале. На ней было вечернее платье темно-синего цвета, сочетающееся с кольцом лорда М, которое наконец уменьшили под ее палец.  
  
Никто не сказал ей о кольце ни слова. Кольцо Альберта она оставила на туалетном столике, когда руки ее отекли во время беременности, да так уже и не надела. Она заметила обращенные на сапфир безмолвные взгляды Эммы и Гарриет. Кольцо видела Эмми, которая очевидно прекрасно знала, откуда оно взялось, но и она промолчала.  
  
Дженкинс обернула вокруг ее шеи великолепное ожерелье, оставалось лишь украсить волосы орхидеей.  
  
  
— Лорд М, — сказала Виктория.  
  
— Ваше величество. — Склонив голову, Мельбурн поцеловал ее руку. — Вы ведь помните моего брата, барона Бовейла.  
  
— Ваше величество. Позвольте представить вам мою супругу Александрину.  
  
Александрина сделала книксен. Это была молодая женщина примерно одного с Викторией возраста, державшаяся с непринужденным изяществом.   
  
— Добро пожаловать, леди Бовейл. Жаль, что мы встретились лишь сейчас.  
  
— Я очень рада наконец увидеть вас, мэм.  
  
— Думаю, у нас с вами много общего.  
  
В комнату в сопровождении Стокмара вошла герцогиня.  
  
— Почему тут так много родственников лорда Мельбурна?  
  
— Не знаю, герцогиня.  
  
Она осмотрелась по сторонам.  
  
— И почему здесь лорд Шефтсбери?  
  
Шефтсбери взглянул на нее и отошел. Призвав на помощь гордость всего кобургского рода и вздернув подбородок, она приблизилась к дочери, которую держал под руку Мельбурн.  
  
— Дрина, можно с тобой переговорить?  
  
— Но  _mama_ , мы уже идем к столу.  
  
— Зачем они все тут?  
  
— Они приглашены к нам на ужин,  _mama_.  
  
— Не лукавь, Дрина. Зачем здесь все эти гости?  
  
Виктория подняла взгляд на Мельбурна.  
  
— Пойдемте, лорд М?  
  
— Но он не может…  
  
— Дядя Сассекс уже согласился,  _mama_.  
  
Герцогиня оглянулась. Сассекс с супругой ожидали своей очереди, пока Виктория и Мельбурн входили в обеденный зал.  
  
— Что бы это значило? — задумчиво произнес Стокмар.  
  
  


***

  
  
За ужином положение герцогини не улучшилось. Ее усадили рядом с графом и графиней де Грей, которые, оказывается, приходились тестем и тещей одному из племянников Мельбурна. Да сколько у него их вообще? Присутствовали и его племянницы с мужьями. Брат Мельбурна и его молодая жена сидели рядом с королевой и Мельбурном. Лецен и леди Бовейл о чем-то оживленно беседовали по-немецки, и Виктория время от времени присоединялась к их беседе, но в целом была по своему обыкновению очарована Мельбурном и смотрела ему в рот. Лорд и леди Палмерстон сидели в середине, с Сассексами и вдовствующей королевой.  
  
С тем же успехом герцогиня могла быть где-нибудь в Сибири.  
  
Виктория взглянула на Мельбурна и постучала по стенке своего бокала.  
  
— Я знаю, все вы наверняка гадаете, зачем вы были приглашены сюда сегодня вечером. Мы хотели, чтобы вы узнали первыми…  
  
Лишь тогда герцогиня заметила незнакомое золотое кольцо с сапфиром на левой руке дочери.  
  
— Лорд Мельбурн и я собираемся пожениться. Завтра об этом будет объявлено Тайному совету, и после встречи с лордом-камергером будет назначена дата свадьбы.  
  
Она улыбалась, но речь ее была твердой и уверенной, и смотрела она прямо на тот угол стола, где сидели герцогиня и Стокмар.  
  
— За невесту и жениха! — поднял свой бокал Сассекс.  
  
Герцогиня едва не захлебнулась шампанским.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Веллингтон был мудак, — сказала Виктория, ни к кому конкретному не обращаясь.  
  
Они добрались до Лондона и стояли теперь перед Аркой Веллингтона. Неподалеку делала зарисовки в альбомах группа молодых людей, очевидно, студентов художественной школы.  
  
— Ну, за приятные манеры памятников никому не ставят.  
  
— Лорду М поставили.  
  
— Он был женат на королеве. Такое обычно помогает делу.  
  
Виктория посмотрела на студентов.  
  
— Веллингтон был мудак. Так и запишите.  
  
— Мы вообще-то просто эскизы делаем и всё такое…  
  
— Вы «Доводы рассудка» читали?  
  
— Э-э, ну да…  
  
— Представьте, что чувак из «Доводов рассудка», в которого влюблена героиня, вернулся к ней, сказал ей, что она уродина, всё равно на ней женился и всю жизнь потом капал ей на мозги и изменял.  
  
— А он разве, эт самое, не трахнул как-то королеву?  
  
— Нет, он трахнул первую жену лорда М! — раздраженно воскликнула Виктория. — Вы где учитесь?  
  
— Виктория…  
  
— Нет, серьезно, я напишу письмецо… — Она ткнула пальцем в сторону памятника. — Ему повезло, что ему вообще хоть что-то поставили.  
  
— Вот так, — сказал Уилл, подняв свой мобильник.  
  
— Чего?  
  
— Я тебя фотографирую.  
  
— Перед Веллингтоном?  
  
Он нахмурился. Она сдалась и улыбнулась в камеру.  
  
— Шевелись, не опаздываем.  
  
  


***

  
  
Виктория старательно избегала матери, но та всё же застигла ее врасплох, пока она одевалась. Дженкинс как раз заканчивала шнуровать ее корсет.  
  
— Ты хоть собиралась со мной посоветоваться?  
  
— А зачем,  _mama_? Разве ваш совет был бы иным, чем то, что я предполагала? — спросила она, шагнув в юбки.  
  
— Ты оскверняешь свою династию, делая Регину падчерицей виконта. Он будет стоять выше нее?  
  
Она повернулась, забывая о Дженкинс, собиравшейся надеть на нее новое темно-синее шелковое с вышивкой платье.  
  
— Почему бы и нет? Вы всегда позволяли сэру Джону помыкать мной.  
  
— Это другое дело…  
  
— Да. Это правда. Лорд М любит Регину, в чем сэра Джона никогда нельзя было обвинить.  
  
— Он не был твоим отчимом.  
  
— Не был. Он просто превратил мое детство в ад! Почему вы даже сейчас не желаете признать это?  
  
Виктория позволила наконец камеристкам облечь ее в платье с длинными рукавами и высоким воротом. Герцогиня подошла ближе.  
  
— Он всего лишь хотел тебе помочь…  
  
— Как вы можете до сих пор в это верить?  
  
— Я просто хочу помочь тебе.  
  
Виктория покачала головой.  
  
— Я никогда в это не поверю.  
  
Вошла Лецен.  
  
— Ваше величество?  
  
— Прибыл Лорд Мельбурн?  
  
— Нет, герцог Веллингтон.  
  
Она обернулась.  
  
— Герцог Веллингтон?  
  
— Он просит аудиенции.  
  
  


***

  
  
Прибыв в больницу Грейт Ормонт Стрит, они обнаружили ждущую в вестибюле Кэрри и прилипшего к экрану мобильного телефона Гасси.  
  
— Ты и ее притащил?  
  
Уилл вздохнул.  
  
— Доброе утро, Кэрри…  
  
— А я оставила Гордона дома.  
  
— У нас еще работа. Я подумал, что мы могли бы сходить пообедать с Гасси, а потом привезти его к тебе.  
  
— Ты хочешь сводить его пообедать?  
  
— Вы же везете его на Крит на каникулы.  
  
— Привет, Гасси, — сказала Виктория.  
  
Мальчик кивнул.  
  
Кэрри поморщилась и повела всю процессию к лифтам.   
  
  


***

  
  
Виктория вошла в тронный зал. Герцог поклонился, и она протянула ему руку для поцелуя.  
  
— Ваша светлость. Что побудило вас просить аудиенции?  
  
— Сэр Роберт Пиль просил меня увидеться с вами до Тайного совета.  
  
Ее лицо помрачнело.  
  
— Вот как?  
  
— Он придерживается мнения, что этот брак, возможно, не в интересах вашего величества.  
  
— И вы его мнение разделяете?  
  
— Да, мэм.  
  
— Я считаю, что это весьма недостойно с вашей стороны, ваша светлость.   
  
— Недостойно, мэм? Я не понимаю, что вы хотите сказать.  
  
— У вас ведь был роман с первой супругой лорда Мельбурна. Мне кажется, это очень мелко — пытаться лишить его второй.  
  
— Это вам лорд Мельбурн рассказал?  
  
— Нет. Он никогда не проявил бы подобной недоброжелательности. — Веллингтон вопросительно взглянул на нее. — Мне рассказала леди Палмерстон.  
  
— Выбор в качестве супруга бывшего премьер-министра правительства вигов может быть рассмотрен как проявление пристрастности.  
  
— Понятно. Вы хотите, чтобы повторился кризис с фрейлинами?  
  
— При всем уважении, мэм, вы повторяете его сознательно…  
  
— При всем уважении, я не просила сэра Роберта подать в отставку. Я не предлагала никаких изменений в правительстве. Я лишь выразила желание выйти замуж за своего избранника. Думаю, следует закончить этот разговор, пока нам не пришлось расстаться врагами.  
  
Дверь отворилась, впуская Мельбурна.  
  
— Прошу прощения, ваше величество. Я думал, вы одни.  
  
— Мы уже закончили, лорд Мельбурн.  
  
  


***

  
  
— В общем и целом, у Гасси всё отлично, — сказал доктор Кларк. — Не вижу причин для отказа от поездки, если он будет придерживаться обычного режима приема лекарств и сна. Ты ведь можешь это делать, да, Гасси?   
  
— Угу.  
  
Доктор Кларк улыбнулся. Он уже давно привык к мальчику.   
  
— Помню, когда Гасси пришел ко мне в первый раз, его макушка едва доставала до моего стола.  
  
— Меня беспокоит активный отдых, плаванье, скалолазание и всё такое, — сказал Уилл.  
  
— Так, мы все знаем правила: не входить в воду одному, а по скалам лучше не лазать вовсе.   
  
— Я знаю, — сквозь зубы процедила Кэрри.  
  
— Ну что ж, по-моему, этого более чем достаточно. Желаю тебе хорошо отдохнуть на каникулах, Гасси — увидимся перед началом школьного года.  
  
Кэрри и Гасси встали, Уилл вышел сразу за ними. Виктория повернулась к доктору.  
  
— Доктор Кларк, могу я спросить вас кое о чем?  
  
— Конечно, мисс Кенсингтон.  
  
— Я почитала кое-какие материалы по теме, но не вполне понимаю, наследственное ли заболевание эпилепсия.  
  
Доктор Кларк понимающе улыбнулся.  
  
— Вы с мистером Лэмом подумываете о ребенке?  
  
— Ну, мы, собственно, уже решили… хотя пока еще ничего не случилось — что, конечно, ваша проблема… я просто беспокоюсь.  
  
— Вполне естественное беспокойство.  
  
— Ну так что?  
  
— В некоторых случаях, да. Иногда это случайная мутация. Что до наследственных случаев, поскольку ваш ребенок и Гасси будут родными только наполовину, то — с генетической точки зрения — вероятность очень отдаленная.  
  
— Но вероятность изначально было отдаленная. И была ведь Эллисон.  
  
— В жизни гарантий не бывает, — сказал доктор Кларк. — И что бы ни случилось, я всегда здесь.  
  
  


***

  
  
Попрощавшись с доктором, Виктория подошла к лифту, у которого стояли Уилл, Кэрри и Гасси.  
  
— Ты куда подевалась? Мы тебя потеряли, — сказал Уилл.  
  
— Откуда такое счастье, — хмыкнула Кэрри.  
  
— Хотела спросить доктора о лампочках, — ответила Виктория.  
  
— То есть, ты до сих пор не знаешь, какие лампочки ему нужны? — ухмыльнулась Кэрри.  
  
Двери лифта раскрылись, и перед ними предстали принцесса Виктория, герцог Монтроз с рюкзаком-переноской. За ними стоял телохранитель.  
  
— А, это вы! — радостно воскликнула принцесса.  
  
Виктория сделала книксен.  
  
— Ваше королевское высочество.  
  
Уилл поклонился. Даже Гасси оторвался от мобильника. Кэрри раскрыла рот.  
  
— Дэвид, это те самые историки, о которых я говорила с бабулей.  
  
— А, те, которые пишут книжку про Викторию I и лорда М.  
  
Наследная принцесса улыбнулась.  
  
— Не стесняйтесь, незачем ждать следующего лифта.  
  
Они вошли в лифт.  
  
— А это Гасси, он староста в школе лорда Мельбурна, — сказала принцесса Дэвиду.  
  
Дэвид взглянул на экран телефона Гасси.  
  
— Это что, «Бой гладиаторов»? Какой уровень?   
  
Принцесса перевела взгляд на Кэрри.  
  
— Боюсь, мы не представлены.  
  
— Это Кэрри Понсонби, мать Гасси, — сказала Виктория.  
  
— А, бывшая жена, — поняла вдруг ее тезка.  
  
— Что? Почему вы так это сказали?  
  
Принцесса развернулась к двери лифта. Взглянув на нее сейчас, можно было понять, что эта женщина точно знает, что делает, она привыкла, что словесные выпады сходят ей с рук — Виктория уже готова была считать ее своей любимой особой королевской крови.  
  
— А я как-то по-особенному это сказала? Прошу прощения.  
  
— Какими судьбами сюда, мэм?  
  
— Решили сделать прививки перед переездом в Брокет-холл, — ответила принцесса. — Одна из привилегий почетного покровителя — срочное обслуживание.  
  
Виктория показала на ребенка.  
  
— Можно на нее посмотреть?  
  
— Да, конечно. Дэвид?  
  
Дэвид склонился над телефоном Гасси.  
  
— А сейчас мочи вон того часового, получишь пять дополнительных жизней…  
  
— Дэвид!  
  
— Секундочку.  
  
— Дай, пожалуйста, ребенка.  
  
— А. Пожалуйста.  
  
Не отрывая глаз от дисплея, он передал переноску, и принцесса приподняла ее, чтобы Виктория могла взглянуть. Виктория охала и ахала. Кэрри казалась обиженной, что две Виктории общаются как подруги.  
  
— Уилл, знаешь, на кого она похожа?  
  
Слова едва не сорвались с языка, прежде чем она успела это осознать, но Уилл успел первым:  
  
— На Викторию II.  
  
— Точно, — согласилась она.  
  
— Вы правда так думаете? — принцесса вгляделась в лицо дочери и опустила рюкзак. — Ну что, нашли вы что-нибудь полезное в Брокет-холле?  
  
Виктория и Уилл переглянулись. Ей явно не сообщили о находке.  
  
Ответил Уилл:  
  
— Много нужного в эскизах Виктории и дневниках лорда Мельбурна.  
  
— Но не в ее дневниках?  
  
— Ну, у нас есть опубликованные, — сказала Виктория.  
  
— Нет, я имела в виду неотредактированные. Говорят, они слегка…  
  
— Слегка какие? — спросил Уилл.  
  
Принцесса покосилась в сторону Гасси, намекая на присутствие ребенка.   
  
— Откровенные. С подробными описаниями супружеской жизни.  
  
— Серьезно? — спросила Виктория.  
  
— Со списками.  
  
— Серьезно?  
  
— По-моему, оригиналы находятся в Виндзоре, — заметил Уилл. — Но я, кажется, не видел этот том.  
  
— Я напишу им, чтобы кто-нибудь нашел его для вас.  
  
Двери лифта раскрылись.  
  
— Спасибо, мэм.  
  
Когда они распрощались с их высочествами, Кэрри обернулась к Виктории.  
  
— Почему она так сказала «бывшая жена»?   
  
Виктория покачала головой.  
  
— А она как-то по-особенному это сказала?  
  
  


***

  
  
Виктория вошла в зал, где собирался Тайный совет. Мельбурн шел следом. Собравшиеся как будто разделились на группы: министры правительства и сэр Роберт с одной стороны, лорд Шефтсбери и его сторонники с другой, а посередине советники, которые, наверное, не представляли, что сейчас произойдет.  
  
— Милорды, — начала она, — прошло более года с того дня, как был убит мой бедный милый супруг принц Альберт. Тогда я узнала, что ношу ребенка, и нашла в себе силы продолжать выполнять свои королевские обязанности. Ничего этого я не сумела бы сделать без помощи одного из моих самых давних и дорогих друзей, лорда Мельбурна.  
  
Советники из группы посередине начали недоумевать. Сторона Пиля казалась готовой к падению занесенного над ними Дамоклова меча — как и сторона Шефтсбери, и это поощрило ее.  
  
— В последнее время мы чувствуем себя обязанными лорду Мельбурну за спасение жизни нашей наследницы, королевской принцессы, от коварного и безжалостного чужеземного злодея, возжелавшего завладеть нашим престолом.  
  
Она заметила, как закатил глаза сэр Роберт. Сторонники лорда Шефтсбери закивали, выражая свое недовольство и отвращение.  
  
— Посему, мне думается, дальнейшие мои слова не вызовут у вас слишком большого потрясения: я собрала вас здесь сегодня объявить о помолвке между нами и лордом Мельбурном. Бракосочетание состоится в самое ближайшее время.  
  
Она положила левую руку на правую, во избежание недопонимания открыв взглядам советников обручальное кольцо.   
  
Средняя группа потрясенно молчала. Архиепископы переглядывались в панике. Люди Пиля, однако, были наготове.  
  
— И мы назовем Мельбурна королем? — спросил сэр Джеймс Грэм.  
  
— Разумеется, нет, — улыбнулась королева. — Более того, мы не просим иных титулов, кроме тех, которыми лорд Мельбурн уже владеет или тех, что я могу даровать лично.  
  
— Должны ли мы выплачивать ему содержание? — спросил герцог Веллингтон.  
  
Королева раскрыла рот, но ее опередили.  
  
— Мы платили содержание покойному принцу, неужто ничего нельзя придумать для нового консорта королевы? — сказал Шефтсбери.  
  
Люди Пиля всколыхнулись, и Мельбурн попытался вмешаться:  
  
— Милорды, я не прошу содержания…  
  
Шефтсбери взглянул на него.  
  
— Но не иметь содержания ниже достоинства консорта королевы. Вы собираетесь нищенствовать?  
  
— Я едва ли нищ сейчас…  
  
— Не понимаю, почему казенные средства должны выделяться виконту…  
  
— Вы ведь не хотите, чтобы отец короля нуждался…  
  
— Вы предлагаете, чтобы их дети имели право наследования? — усмехнулся сэр Роберт.  
  
Виктория взглянула на Мельбурна. Этого поворота она не предусматривала. Люди Пиля насели на группу Шефтсбери. Она никак не ожидала, что Шефтсбери станет так рьяно ее поддерживать.  
  
— Сын виконта станет королем?  
  
— Позволили ведь мы сыну баронета стать премьер-министром, — пробормотал де Грей.  
  
— Я оскорблен, сэр…  
  
— Очень на это надеюсь, сэр, — невозмутимо ответил де Грей.  
  
— Милорды, вы спорите не о том, может ли наследовать престол сын виконта, а о том, может ли наследовать его сын королевы! — воскликнула Виктория, поднимая голос в попытке перекричать разгоряченных схваткой мужчин. Те замолкли и посмотрели на нее. — Если престол наследует королевская принцесса, унаследует она его как дочь королевы Англии или как дочь принца незначительного немецкого герцогства?!  
  
Этот довод утихомирил советников.  
  
— А потому, милорды, нам не нужны дальнейшие дискуссии о том, могут ли мои дети наследовать престол. Это не подобает Тайному совету.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Дело будет сделано, мэм, — попытался убедить ее Шефтсбери после того, как совет разошелся.  
  
— Будет ли? — Она посмотрела в сторону сторонников Пиля. — Тори, кажется, полны решимости играть грубо.  
  
— Отказ от титула был предприимчивыми ходом, но они не смогут отказать Мельбурну в содержании, особенно, когда об этом узнает народ.  
  
— Вы действительно так думаете?  
  
— Популярность Мельбурна сильно превосходит популярность любого из них…  
  
  
Мельбурн стиснул зубы, заметив идущего к нему Веллингтона.  
  
— Что ж, Мельбурн, вы ее таки соблазнили…  
  
— Я ничего подобного не совершал.  
  
— Не могли найти себе другую хорошенькую юную штучку?  
  
— Мы с вами, ваша светлость, никогда не сходились во взглядах в том, что касается женщин. Я бы никогда не позволил себе говорить о ее величестве подобным образом.  
  
Мельбурн отошел обратно к королеве. Шефтсбери уже удалился.  
  
— Что он вам сказал?  
  
— Ничего.  
  
— Не думаю, что ничего.  
  
— Виктория, не стоит волноваться обо всем, что станут говорить…  
  
— Он оскорбил вас. — Она рванулась было к герцогу, но Мельбурн остановил ее.  
  
— Не стоит бросаться во все битвы подряд. Эту лучше пересидеть.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Так вот, Гасси, мы с Викторией собираемся пожениться.  
  
Они уже с час сидели в тихом уголке любимой пиццерии Гасси.   
  
Гасси не ответил.  
  
— Ты слышал, что я сказал?  
  
— Ага.  
  
— И что, тебе нечего сказать?  
  
— Нет.  
  
Виктория кивнула.  
  
— В принципе всё останется по-прежнему.  
  
— Ладно.  
  
— Ты хочешь присутствовать или как? — спросил Уилл.  
  
— Нет.  
  
Уилл и Виктория переглянулись. Гасси никогда не любил говорить — особенно до переезда в школу — да и пубертатный период делу не помогал.  
  
— Точно?  
  
— Ага.  
  
Они отвезли Гасси к Кэрри. На следующий день ему предстояло вернуться в школу поездом. Уилл зашел на несколько минут в дом вместе с сыном. Виктория ждала в машине.  
  
— Он и правда не хочет присутствовать, — сказал Уилл, вернувшись в машину.  
  
Виктория пожала плечами.  
  
— Мальчишки-подростки вообще не фанаты свадеб, да?  
  
Уилл покачал головой.  
  
— Думаешь, он захочет видеть меня на собственной свадьбе? Боже мой…  
  
— Уилл, мы потопаем в регистратуру и распишемся на клочке бумаги, подумаешь. …Кстати, у меня отличная мысль насчет медового месяца.  
  
Он повернулся к ней.  
  
— А у нас будет медовый месяц?  
  
— Уилл Лэм, даже и не думай, что я выйду замуж, если у меня не будет медового месяца! Ты с кем, по-твоему, имеешь дело?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Минутка занимательной истории: Семейная жизнь герцога Веллингтона - это как если бы Уэнтворт из "Доводов рассудка" оказался мудаком. Пока я писала эту главу, успела искренне возненавидеть Веллингтона...


	17. Chapter 17

**_Лондон, 1924 год_**  
  
Мэттью проснулся и был немедленно ослеплен светом из коридора.  
  
— Милорд?  
  
Перевернувшись на спину, он проверил карманные часы.  
  
— Смит, два часа ночи.  
  
— К вам посетитель, милорд.  
  
— Кто это к чертям такой? Скажи, пусть проваливает и возвращается в пристойный час!  
  
— Не уверен, что это наилучший план действий, сэр.  
  
Спустившись по лестницу, Мэттью обнаружил внизу дворецкого и старшую экономку в халатах, а также королевскую принцессу.  
  
— Виктория, что ты тут делаешь? Тебя не провели в гостиную?  
  
— Были предприняты доблестные попытки это сделать. Я отказалась. Не могу сидеть.  
  
— Пожалуйста…  
  
— Нет, я просто пришла сказать, что не могу выйти за тебя замуж, только и всего.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Я… я прошу прощения за доставленное неудобство.  
  
Она круто развернулась на каблуках и была такова.  
  
— Виктория!  
  
Он рванул было за ней, но она села в машину, а он заметил, что на него смотрит молочник. Нехорошо будет, если принцессу увидят выходящей из дома ее жениха посреди ночи.  
  
— Такое случается, — попыталась утешить его экономка, добрейшей души женщина, работавшая в его семье еще до рождения Мэттью. — Я бы на вашем месте сильно не переживала, милорд.  
  
Он кивнул и изобразил улыбку, затем повернулся к дворецкому.  
  
— Я сейчас напишу записку. Велите, чтобы один из лакеев отвез ее во дворец, как только рассветет.  
  
— Разумеется, сэр.  
  
  


***

  
  
Зима сменилась весной, и суматоха вокруг королевской свадьбы всё росла. И хотя некоторые сочли бы свадьбу королевской лишь наполовину, подавляющее большинство британского народа, к ужасу тори, это не заботило.  
  
Лорд Мельбурн обрел свою третью общественную жизнь в качестве народного героя, рыцаря, который спас жизнь их принцессы и которому предстояло жениться на их королеве — опять же, к ужасу некоторых тори, хмуро несших церемониальный меч во время репетиции свадьбы.  
  
Близился день свадьбы. Во дворце начали собираться гости, и наконец осталось лишь уладить последние организационные вопросы.  
  
— Колльер, как продвигается подготовка?  
  
— Всё идет по плану, сэр. Ваш новый виндзорский мундир вчера прибыл от портного.  
  
— Какое облегчение, — сказал Мельбурн. — Я не суеверен, но жениться в том же мундире, который был на мне, когда я смотрел, как королева выходит замуж за другого мужчину, кажется мне довольно дурным предзнаменованием.   
  
— Могу вас понять, сэр.  
  
— А подготовка к переезду?  
  
— Большая часть ваших вещей собрана, сэр, остальное перевезут во время вашего медового месяца.  
  
Он кивнул.  
  
— В комнате Огастаса есть кое-какие книги. Я хотел бы подарить их принцессе.  
  
— Я распоряжусь, сэр.  
  
— Всё остальное можно перевезти в Брокет-холл.  
  
Колльер кивнул, проводя щеткой по плечам сюртука Мельбурна.  
  
— Ты знаешь слугу доктора фон Стокмара?   
  
— Да, сэр. Я встречал его в Виндзоре и, конечно, когда вы гостили во дворце.  
  
— Что он за человек?  
  
— Немец, сэр.  
  
— Логично, — кивнул Мельбурн.  
  
— Сэр?  
  
— Ничего, Колльер. Благодарю.  
  
  


***

  
  
Уилл грустил.  
  
Она никогда раньше не видела его таким. Он хандрил с самого возвращения из Лондона и разговора с Гасси. Виктория пыталась его подбодрить, будила его нежными ласками, оборачивавшимися сладострастной дрожью и влюбленным шепотом. В конце он обычно лежал на ней, и Виктория гладила его спину.   
  
Но он грустил, а Гасси уехал на Крит.  
  
— Как продвигается делание ребенка?  
  
Виктория удивленно взглянула на нее. Эмили покачала головой.  
  
— У него был приступ паники. Нет, не сейчас — когда ты ему сказала.   
  
Виктория пожала плечами.  
  
— Никак. Пока никак. — Она оглянулась. — Он так расстроен из-за Гасси.  
  
— И Эллисон.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Он разве не сказал тебе, почему я пришла? — нахмурилась Эмили.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Сегодня день смерти Эллисон.  
  
Виктория задумалась. Она знала только, что Эллисон умерла летом.  
  
— Он обычно проводит этот день с Гасси, но…  
  
— Ну да, — сказала Виктория.  
  
— Кэрри-то не особо переживает…  
  
— Но она вроде так оберегает Гасси.  
  
— Чувство вины, — объяснила Эмили. — Она едва знала Эллисон. Она сразу после родов бросила ее и вернулась к Гордону, оставила Уилла одного сидеть у ее кроватки.  
  
Виктория покачала головой.  
  
— Я и не знала. Уилл никогда об этом не говорил.  
  
— Он не любит говорить об Эллисон.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Дядя Леопольд приехал, — испуганно сказала Виктория.   
  
Мельбурн подошел к колыбели. Регина научилась вставать, держась ручками за край колыбели, и стояла так сейчас, радостная, ожидая его. Улыбнувшись дочери, он взял ее на руки и обернулся к Виктории. Та шагала из угла в угол.  
  
— Насколько я помню, вы его пригласили.  
  
Она усмехнулась.  
  
— Разве у меня был выбор? И он привез с собой жену и детей. Мальчишки просто ужасны, бегают по всему дворцу.  
  
— Его дочь ненамного старше нашей Джины, если я правильно помню, — сказал Мельбурн. — Быть может, принцесса Шарлотта будет ей более подходящей компанией.  
  
— Он пытался заставить мальчиков поиграть с ней. Не понимаю зачем, они слишком грубые.  
  
— Принц Филипп? — вздохнул Мельбурн.  
  
Виктория повернулась к нему.  
  
— Как вы догадались?  
  
— Он третий сын, и ему нечего наследовать.  
  
Она не сводила с него глаз.  
  
— О, лорд М, нет.  
  
— Вы думаете, он еще не решил, за кого ему будет выгоднее всего сосватать Регину?  
  
— Она ведь еще младенец!  
  
— Мне это прекрасно известно.  
  
Мельбурн усмехнулся, услышав раздосадованное ворчание Виктории.  
  
— И Эрнст! Не понимаю, зачем ему понадобилось так утруждаться.  
  
— Вы его пригласили.  
  
— Я не думала, что он примет приглашение! А принц Оранский!   
  
— Он взял с собой принца Виллема?  
  
Виктория опять обернулась к нему.  
  
— Если у нас всё же однажды родится сын, Регина не унаследует престол и однажды отправится в другую королевскую семью. — Он взглянул на малышку. — Хотя я считаю, что ты никогда не должна покидать Англию…  
  
— Почему люди, которые так рьяно противятся нашему браку, столь же рьяно желают выдать замуж Регину?  
  
— Они особы королевской крови. Так уж они рассуждают.  
  
— Вы думаете, что и я так рассуждаю?  
  
— Нет, я знаю, что в подобных вопросах вы так не рассуждаете. Иначе как бы вы сделали мне предложение руки и сердца? — вздохнул он. — Скажите Эмми, чтобы она привезла во дворец своих детей. Дети будут в восторге, лорд Шефтсбери будет вне себя от счастья, и они отвлекут всеобщее внимание от попыток свести принцев с Региной.  
  
  


***

  
  
— А, мистер Колльер, — сказала Дженкинс, жуя хлеб. Она кивнула на сундучок, который тот нес: — Уже вселяетесь?  
  
Камердинер улыбнулся. Он уже заходил несколько раз, принося вещи Мельбурна, и конечно, успел познакомиться с камеристками королевы, когда хозяин гостил во дворце и в Виндзоре. Отношения между ними становились тем более неловкими, чем ближе их хозяева были к алтарю.  
  
— Еще нет, миссис Дженкинс. Это подарок лорда Мельбурна королевской принцессе. Я явился доставить его.  
  
— Подарок? — скептически спросила она.  
  
— Книги. Они принадлежали покойному сыну его милости.  
  
— Очень мило с его стороны, — заметила Скерретт.  
  
Маттиас, слуга Стокмара, глянул презрительно.   
  
— Не знал, что Мельбурн был отцом.  
  
— Его сын был болезненным молодым человеком. Его смерть стала большим ударом для его милости.  
  
— Что с ним было не так?  
  
— Какой слуга станет говорить о делах своего господина с посторонними? В Кобурге, быть может, так и принято. Я плохо знаком с чужеземными обычаями.  
  
— Я слуга доктора фон Стокмара…  
  
— Слуги ее величества. Сомневаюсь, что мой хозяин это одобрил бы. — Он взглянул на камеристок. — Не подскажете ли, куда это поставить?  
  
Дженкинс только ухмыльнулась.  
  
Скерретт поднялась.  
  
— Я покажу, я как раз собиралась подняться в покои ее величества.  
  
Она повела его вверх по мириадам лестниц.  
  
— Лорд Мельбурн взволнован перед свадьбой?  
  
— Опыт лорда Мельбурна научил его сдерживать волнение, но да, он предвкушает это событие.  
  
— Королева ни о чем ином не говорит. То есть, почти ни о чем. У принцессы Регины режется зубик.  
  
— Я слышал, — усмехнулся Колльер.  
  
— А вы? Вы предвкушаете переезд во дворец? — неловко спросила Скерретт.  
  
— Жизнь, конечно, изменится. Всё то время, что я служил у лорда Мельбурна, он был холостяком и держал минимальное количество прислуги. Во дворце всё определенно по-другому.  
  
— Разумеется — у одной только принцессы пять человек прислуги.  
  
— Вот как?  
  
— Кормилица, дневная нянька, ночная нянька, еще одна на случай, если что-нибудь случится с одной из тех двух, и горничная.  
  
— Что ж, такова уж, пожалуй, жизнь принцессы.  
  
— Вот мы и пришли, — сказала Скерретт.  
  
— В чем дело? — Мисс Макдугал взглянула на них с подозрением.  
  
— Мисс Макдугал, это камердинер лорда Мельбурна, мистер Колльер.  
  
— Я принес кое-какие книги для принцессы, подарок лорда Мельбурна, — улыбнулся Колльер.  
  
Мисс Макдугал кивнула.  
  
— Поставьте вон там, я велю горничной расставить их позже.  
  
Колльер поставил сундук на пол.  
  
— Что ж, благодарю за помощь, мисс Скерретт.  
  
  


***

  
  
Ужин выдался слишком шумным. Во дворце было слишком много гостей — Виктория едва находила время обменяться с Мельбурном хоть парой слов, и это был последний ужин перед свадьбой. Она увлекла его за собой в один из многочисленных коридоров дворца.  
  
Виктория вздохнула, протягивая руку к брюкам Мельбурна. Он перехватил ее пальцы.  
  
— Что вы делаете?  
  
Она улыбнулась. Ей явно доставляло удовольствие собственное кокетство.  
  
— А как вы думаете, лорд М?  
  
— Мы поженимся через два дня. Неужто вы не можете подождать?  
  
— Лорд М, даже если нам случится зачать сейчас дитя, никто не поймет, сейчас это произошло или через два дня.  
  
— Ваша семья ждет нас.  
  
Она издала тоскливый стон. Мельбурн приподнял ее подбородок рукой.  
  
— Обещаю, через два дня мы наверстаем упущенное.  
  
— Вы должны поклясться в этом, лорд М.  
  
Они вернулись в гостиную, где собрались гости.  
  
— Лорд Мельбурн, о каком таком вашем сыне мне говорят?  
  
Он взглянул на Стокмара.  
  
— Я не подозревал, что вас это интересует.  
  
Эмма и Эмили переглянулись.  
  
— Почему нет музыки? — спросила Эмили.  
  
— Гарриет, почему бы вам не сыграть? — предложила Эмма.  
  
— Правда ли, что он был слабоумным?  
  
— Доктор фон Стокмар? — воскликнула Виктория.  
  
— Я лишь хочу, чтобы вашему величеству было известно, на что вы идете. Вы ведь, без сомнения, желали бы знать, какие дети могут у вас быть…  
  
— Вы осмеливаетесь говорить с нами подобным образом!  
  
— Быть может, нам следует выйти на воздух, мэм…  
  
Виктория посмотрела на него. Он пытался спасти ее от нее самой, всегда готовый вывести ее из пожара, разожженного ее собственной горячностью.  
  
— Он не должен говорить подобное!  
  
— Согласен.  
  
— Так почему вы не позволяете мне…  
  
— Т-с-с.  
  
Он вел ее в детскую. Регина сидела в колыбели. Нянька сделала книксен.  
  
— Ты еще не спишь, непослушная ты девочка, — сказала Виктория, беря дочь на руки.  
  
— Я кое-что ей подарил…  
  
— Вот как?  
  
Мельбурн осмотрел книжную полку и остался недоволен.   
  
— Разве ничего не доставляли? — обратился он к няньке.  
  
— Нет, насколько мне известно, лорд Мельбурн.  
  
— Что такое? — спросила Виктория.  
  
— Ничего. Я думал, что подарок уже доставлен. Принесу позже.  
  
— Вы так добры к ней, лорд М.  
  
— Это моя обязанность, мэм.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Как это произошло?  
  
В доме стояла почти полная тишина с тех пор, как Эмили и Эмми вышли поужинать. Уилл был не в настроении выходить из дома, а Виктория не хотела оставлять его одного, поэтому жевала попкорн, уговаривая его посмотреть меню доставки еды.  
  
Но он не проявлял к меню никакого интереса, глядя в книгу о свадьбе Виктории и Мельбурна.  
  
Уилл поднял голову. Виктория пристроилась у него под боком.  
  
— Ты не рассказывал.  
  
— Да нечего рассказывать.  
  
— Конечно, есть что.  
  
Уилл долго молчал.  
  
— Она заболела. Она всегда болела. Но в ту ночь… — Он вздохнул. — Она проснулась больной. Я нашел, с кем оставить Гасси, и отвез ее в отделение скорой помощи. Я думал, у нее то же, что обычно, но она стала задыхаться, и я держал ее за руку… а потом… а потом ее не стало.  
  
Виктория обняла его.  
  
— Я сначала никак не мог поверить, что это всё происходит наяву, я так долго там просидел. За мной приехала Эмили. Кэрри была в бешенстве…  
  
— Ты ни в чем не был виноват.  
  
— Понимаешь, Эллисон, она… Мы ее планировали, но не до конца всё продумали, и Кэрри была так несчастна. Она даже не присутствовала, когда я привез ее домой из больницы. Это я, я сидел с ней каждую ночь, я возил ее в больницу, она была моя.  
  
— Конечно, твоя.  
  
— Если бы только она выжила… Ей было бы сейчас девять лет. Я часто об этом думаю: сколько бы ей было сейчас, какой бы она была, что любила бы делать.  
  
— Ты никогда мне об этом не рассказывал.  
  
Он печально взглянул на нее.  
  
— Я никому об этом не рассказывал.  
  
— Но почему?  
  
— Иногда мне кажется, что я недостаточно благодарен судьбе за Гасси. Я чувствую себя виноватым, потому что…  
  
Виктория повернулась так, чтобы видеть его лицо.  
  
— Я люблю Гасси, но… Эллисон нуждалась во мне, она прибегала ко мне в спальню по утрам, она звала меня, когда ей снились кошмары, я был нужен ей, когда она проснулась в ту ночь… я был нужен ей до самой последней секунды, когда я держал ее за руку, и она смотрела на меня, и я говорил ей, что всё будет хорошо…  
  
Виктория почувствовала, что вот-вот расплачется. Она видела, что и Уиллу хочется плакать, но он застыл, словно мысленный взгляд его был прикован к моменту смерти дочери.  
  
— Уилл… — И она встала на колени и обхватила его руками за шею. Он уткнулся ей в плечо.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Баронесса!  
  
Лецен сделала оскорбленное лицо, когда ее позвал Мельбурн, входящий в парадный вестибюль. Следом за ним шел его камердинер.  
  
— Мистер Колльер вошел через парадный вход?  
  
— Забудьте об этом, у меня сегодня не достанет терпения ждать, пока он будет ходить через помещение для прислуги. Колльер, расскажи баронессе то, что рассказал мне.  
  
— По приказу лорда Мельбурна я привез сундук с книгами для королевской принцессы, который оставил в детской.  
  
— А теперь их нигде нет, — добавил Мельбурн.  
  
— Я узнаю…  
  
— Эти книги принадлежали моему покойному сыну. Я желаю знать, где они сейчас.  
  
— Мне придется расспросить слуг…  
  
— Я пойду с вами.  
  
Первыми были допрошены слуги в детской, после чего оставалось только отправиться в помещение для прислуги. Потрясение на лицах слуг при виде Мельбурна было очевидным. Пендж практически подскочил со стула.  
  
— Лорд Мельбурн, баронесса, чем мы обязаны вашему визиту?  
  
— Мистер Колльер принес книги для королевской принцессы. Книги пропали.  
  
— Но я сама видела, как он оставил сундук в детской, — сказала Скерретт.  
  
— Матильда, — сказала Лецен. Она взглянула на Мельбурна. — Это…  
  
— Горничная принцессы, да, я знаю. Вы видели книги, Матильда?  
  
Девушка сделала книксен. Ей было так странно, что кто-то из господ знает о ее существовании — она ведь стояла на самой нижней ступени иерархии дворцовых слуг, наряду с посудомойками и коридорными.  
  
— Я видела сундук, милорд. Мистер Маттиас его унес.  
  
Мельбурн повернулся к Колльеру.  
  
— Слуга доктора фон Стокмара, сэр, — указал он на Маттиаса.  
  
— Где они?  
  
— Я не отчитываюсь перед вами, сэр…  
  
— Вы отчитаетесь передо мной, если не желаете неприятностей.  
  
Колльер был удивлен. Никогда раньше он не видел хозяина в гневе.  
  
— Что вы делали в детской? Отвечайте, иначе я пошлю за гвардейцами, — сказала Лецен.  
  
— Я пришел за книгами. Доктор фон Стокмар счел подобный подарок неподобающим.  
  
— Где они? — повторил Мельбурн.  
  
— Не могу знать. Они были выброшены с мусором.  
  
Мельбурн еле сохранял выдержку.  
  
— Он знал, что книги принадлежали моему покойному сыну?  
  
Слугам стало совсем неловко. Не каждый день господа с верхних этажей появлялись тут, под лестницей, и уж совсем никогда господа не вели себя, как обычные люди. Все взгляды устремлены были на Маттиаса, на лице которого начало проступать чувство вины.  
  
— Доктор фон Стокмар приказал мне…  
  
— Я должен видеть королеву, — сказал Мельбурн.  
  
— Разумеется, — ответила Лецен.  
  
— Колльер, — сделал Мельбурн жест рукой, веля камердинеру следовать за ним.  
  
Они удалились, и слуги расселись по местам, не сводя глаз с Маттиаса.  
  
  


***

  
  
Лорд М оказался прав, предлагая подружить Регину с принцессой Шарлоттой. Девочки играли не столько вместе, сколько рядом друг с другом, делясь игрушками. Эмми наблюдала за ними со своей собственной Викторией, уговаривая ее проявить интерес к Шарлотте.  
  
Луиза Мария, супруга Леопольда, была всего на семь лет старше Виктории, однако Виктории почему-то разница в возрасте между дядей и его женой казалась больше, чем между ней самой и ее женихом. С другой стороны, она никогда не считала лорда М старым, а Леопольда таковым считала всегда.  
  
— Она главная фрейлина принцессы?  
  
— Да.  
  
— И племянница лорда Мельбурна?  
  
Она оторвалась от акварели.  
  
— Да. А также супруга лорда Эшли, невестка лорда Шефтсбери, члена моего Тайного совета.  
  
— Ваша  _mama_  говорит, что лорд Шефтсбери горячо поддержал ваш союз.  
  
— Это правда. Я знаю, мою семью поражает, что кто-то может быть на моей стороне.  
  
Подняв глаза, Виктория увидела идущую к ней Лецен, за которой следовали Мельбурн и еще какой-то мужчина.  
  
— Лорд М, мы не ждали вас.  
  
— Я прошу прощения. Мэм, вы ведь не знакомы с моим камердинером, мистером Колльером?  
  
— Нет, — растерянно ответила Виктория. Вероятно, камердинер лорда М тоже переедет во дворец. — Как поживаете, мистер Колльер?  
  
— Не жалуюсь, ваше величество.  
  
— Колльер занимается моим переездом во дворец.  
  
— Да, конечно.  
  
— Простите, я… — он взглянул на Лецен. — Расскажите ей вы.  
  
Виктория нахмурилась. Лорд М подошел к Регине. Ей никогда еще не приходилось видеть лорда М в таком расстройстве.   
  
— Лецен, в чем дело?  
  
Лецен взглянула на Колльера. Виктория начала терять терпение.  
  
— Мэм, я перевозил пожитки лорда Мельбурна и его покойного сына. Большинство их отправится в Брокет-холл, но хозяин хотел подарить книги его покойного сына королевской принцессе.  
  
— И?  
  
— И я самолично доставил эти книги в детскую, мэм.  
  
— Но их там нет?  
  
— Похоже, что доктор фон Стокмар велел одной из нянек выбросить их, мэм, — сказала Лецен.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Мы сейчас ищем их…  
  
— Да-да, непременно ищите. — Милый лорд М так любит книги, и книги, принадлежавшие Огастасу, должны быть ему чрезвычайно дороги. Он был так расстроен.  
  
— Что происходит? — раздался голос герцогини.  
  
Оглянувшись, Виктория увидела присоединившихся к ним  _mama_  и дядю Леопольда.  
  
— Да, благодарю вас, Колльер. Спасибо, Лецен.  
  
Лецен и Колльер удалились.  
  
— Доктор фон Стокмар отправляется на континент вместе с вами, дядя, — сказала Виктория.  
  
— Что? — возмутилась герцогиня. — Он мой гость. Слуга твоего покойного супруга…  
  
— Это мой дом! Я имею право решать, кому здесь жить!  
  
Герцогиня открыла рот, собираясь возразить. Леопольд попытался остановить ее:  
  
— Да, разумеется.  
  
— Доктор фон Стокмар проявил неуважение к памяти покойного сына моего будущего супруга, приходившегося моей дочери… — Она осеклась, едва не забывшись. — Будь он жив, после свадьбы он стал бы Регине братом.  
  
— Что сделал доктор? — спросил Леопольд.  
  
— Он выбросил книги, которые были дороги моему жениху, книги, принадлежавшие его покойному сыну…  
  
Она заметила, что мать поморщилась. Что это? Стыд? Она никогда не видела стыда на ее лице.  
  
— Кажется, доктор каждое лето путешествует в Кобург повидать семью, — заговорила Луиза Мария. — Быть может, дело прошло бы не столь неприглядно, если бы он просто отправился повидать семью раньше обыкновенного и не получил приглашения вернуться.  
  
Леопольд улыбнулся.  
  
— Да, так было бы проще.  
  
Королева Бельгии кивнула.  
  
— Наверняка произошло недоразумение.  
  
— Вы тоже хотели бы уехать в Кобург? — спросила Виктория.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Мысль о том, чтобы делить жилье с моим мужем, кажется, вам не по нраву. Быть может, вы предпочли бы этого не делать вовсе?  
  
— Я ничего подобного не имею в виду…  
  
— Лорд Мельбурн так славно управляется с девочками, — заметила Луиза Мария.  
  
Они обернулись. Мельбурн занял место Эмми и развлекал троих девочек, посадив Регину на колени и занимая Шарлотту и Викторию какой-то игрой, которая им, видимо, им очень нравилась.  
  
— Да, — сказала Виктория.  
  
  


***

  
  
Уилл проснулся во вчерашней одежде, чувствуя себя так, будто его переехал грузовик. Они с Викторией лежали в обнимку, пока он не заснул, и утешение это по крайней мере подарило ему покой и сон без сновидений.  
  
Приняв душ, он спустился к Виктории.  
  
— Привет, — бодрым голосом сказала она. — Эмми уже убежала. Приготовить тебе завтрак?  
  
— И как же ты приготовишь мне завтрак? — поинтересовался он, садясь за стол, на котором стоял ноутбук Виктории. В браузере был открыт Pinterest.  
  
— Ну, я могу насыпать хлопьев в чашку… — Она вдруг испуганно замерла, увидев, что он скроллит страницу сайта. — Это просто…  
  
— Идеи для детской.  
  
— Мне просто было скучно, я… — Она осеклась. — Нам необязательно…  
  
— Нет, — он продолжал скроллить.  
  
— Э-э, значит, в дневнике Гарриет Сазерленд есть любопытная запись о том, как лорд М собирался подарить принцессе книги своего сына…  
  
— Почему всё голубое? — Уилл поднял голову. — Не рассчитываешь на девочку?  
  
— Бирюзовое, — робко ответила Виктория. — Я не хотела, чтобы выглядело совсем уж по-девчачьи, если всё же будет девочка…  
  
— Что плохого в девчачьем?  
  
— Ничего, конечно, ничего, я просто хотела что-нибудь не такое прямолинейное, что-нибудь потоньше… или мятно-зеленый… В общем, мне эта запись напомнила о том, что Регина написала в своем дневнике, когда стала постарше.  
  
— Она писала об Огастасе?  
  
— Она писала о герцоге Саксен-Кобургском, о том, как он сказал ей по-немецки, что ее брат был уродцем-полукровкой.  
  
Уилл закатил глаза.  
  
— Даже и не представляю, с чего это Мельбурн не желал его присутствия.  
  
— Когда она подросла, она спросила лорда М, что это значит, и тот всё ей рассказал.  
  
Уилл грустно улыбнулся, стуча по клавиатуре.  
  
— Я помню, это было в твоей книге. Мне нравится эта часть.  
  
— Из-за отсылки к твоей работе?  
  
Он процитировал по памяти:  
  
— «Предыдущие биографы справедливо отмечали, что жизнь королевского консорта стала для Мельбурна третьей общественной жизнью. Первую он прожил в роли мужа-рогоносца, окруженного светским скандалом, вторую — в роли премьер-министра. Регине никогда не приходило в голову, что у человека, которого она любила как отца, была до ее появления на свет какая-то иная жизнь, жизнь, в которой он не был — как она будет говорить о нем в поздние годы своей жизни — лучшим из людей. Для нее он всегда был только папа, мамин лорд М».  
  
Она улыбнулась. Он улыбнулся в ответ.  
  
— Я же говорил, что мне нравится эта часть.  
  
— Ну так вот, Стокмар попытался за ужином завести разговор об Огастасе или что-то вроде того, и пропали книги, принадлежавшие Огастасу.  
  
— Думаешь, это Стокмар от них избавился?  
  
— Не знаю, может, это была его последняя отчаянная попытка их разлучить? Дело было совсем близко к свадьбе.  
  
  


***

  
  
Виктория проводила Мельбурна до дверей.  
  
— Я буду скучать по вам.  
  
Он мечтательно улыбнулся.  
  
— Вам осталось подождать всего лишь до завтра, и тогда вы будете видеть меня даже слишком часто.  
  
— Мне очень жаль, что так получилось с книгами Огастаса, лорд М.  
  
— Это не ваша вина.  
  
— Доктор фон Стокмар возвращается в Кобург. Я сообщила об этом  _mama_  и дяде Леопольду.  
  
— Он уже возвращался в Кобург однажды.  
  
— На сей раз это навсегда. — Встав на цыпочки, она чмокнула его в губы. — Мне не терпится стать вашей женой. Надеюсь, и вам не терпится стать моим мужем.  
  
— Конечно, и мне не терпится.  
  
— Я так хочу сделать вас счастливым.  
  
— Вы уже сделали меня счастливым. Я лишь надеюсь, что смогу отплатить вам тем же.  
  
Виктория оглянулась. Их нагнали сопровождающие, которым положено было не оставлять их наедине до свадьбы.  
  
— Не знаю, как я вынесу это ожидание, — сказала она.  
  
— Мы ждали так долго, что такое еще одна ночь? — Он поцеловал ее в щеку и прошептал на ухо: — Доброй ночи, Виктория.  
  
  


***

  
  
 ** _Дувр-хаус, 1924 год_**  
  
Лакей объявил о ее прибытии. Виктория вздохнула. Она в некотором роде ужасно завидовала брату, однако к престолу ее зависть отношения не имела. Нет, просто брат был мужчиной, ему было позволено жить вне Букингемского дворца, хоть и был он холостяк. Ей не терпелось покинуть отчий дом замужней женщиной. Впрочем, теперь-то этому не бывать.  
  
— А, ты не один, — сказала она, взглянув на Томми, извечного спутника брата.   
  
— Томми пришел помочь, — объяснил Уильям.  
  
— Конечно. Зачем еще ему быть здесь?  
  
— Думаю, мне лучше прогуляться, — сказал Томми, поднимаясь и выходя из комнаты.  
  
— В чем дело? — спросила Виктория.  
  
— В твоей свадьбе.  
  
— Ах да, я ее отменила.  
  
— Ты выйдешь замуж.  
  
— Не выйду.  
  
— Нет, выйдешь, даже если мне придется приволочь тебя в аббатство за волосы.  
  
— А ты попробуй, — насмешливо усмехнулась она.  
  
— Ну что за глупости. Ты ведь любишь Мэттью. Мы это знаем. А кроме того, мы оба знаем, что он будет отцом следующего короля или королевы после меня, хотя мама этого, конечно, не понимает…  
  
— Если тебя так заботит следующий король или королева, это вопрос решаемый.  
  
— Я не могу.  
  
— И почему это? — огрызнулась она. — Столько людей делает то, что им не нравится, во имя служения короне. Виктория I, к примеру, вышла замуж за принца Альберта.  
  
— Ты боишься иметь детей.  
  
— Я не боюсь, я в ужасе!  
  
— Почему ты ничего мне не сказала?  
  
Виктория застыла. В комнату вошел Мэттью. Она обернулась к нему, затем перевела взгляд на брата.  
  
— Я тебя ненавижу.  
  
— Значит, мое дело сделано.  
  
Мэттью покачал головой.  
  
— Ты ни словом… Дело в брачном ложе или…?  
  
Виктория многозначительно посмотрела на брата.  
  
Уильям отрицательно затряс головой.  
  
— Я никуда не уйду, пока всё между вами не будет улажено.  
  
Виктория сдалась.  
  
— Нет, дело не в этом.  
  
Уильям встал, повернувшись к Мэттью.  
  
— Ты знаешь, что мы с Викторией потеряли троих братьев. Бедняжка Джордж умер, когда ему было пять.  
  
— Да, кажется, он упал с лестницы? — сказал Мэттью.  
  
Уильям кивнул.  
  
— Лео погиб на войне. Огастас скончался в четырнадцать.  
  
— Упал с лошади, — кивнул Мэттью.  
  
— Убило его не падение, — пробормотала Виктория.  
  
— Боюсь, я не понимаю.  
  
— В нашей семье по наследству передается заболевание под названием гемофилия: кровь больного не сворачивается как положено, и потому падение или порез может быть смертельным.  
  
— Но почему тогда принц Леопольд отправился на войну?  
  
— Он был упрям как осел, — сказала Виктория. — О своем намерении воевать он объявил публично, чтобы мама не могла остановить его, не выдав настоящей причины. Ганноверская династия проклята.  
  
— Значит, все принцы…  
  
— Страдали от этого недуга, да, — закончил Уильям. — Меня он обошел стороной.  
  
— А ты, Виктория?  
  
— Женщин он не затрагивает, — сказал Уильям.  
  
— Нет, я просто передам его своим детям, — горько заметила Виктория и взглянула на брата. — Будь добр, позволь мне судить, что меня затрагивает, а что нет, я буду тебе весьма признательна.  
  
— Значит, ты опасаешься, что наши сыновья могут…  
  
— Что нам, возможно, придется смотреть, как они истекают кровью до смерти, да, — кивнула Виктория. — Я не позволю тебе такое пережить.  
  
— Но это не наверняка.  
  
Она смерила его недоумевающим взглядом.  
  
— Неужели вероятность столь ужасной смерти ты не считаешь достаточным препятствием?  
  
Он улыбнулся.  
  
— Нет, не считаю. Виктория, ни для кого в жизни не бывает гарантий — ни в чем. Более того, единственное, что могу гарантировать я — это то, что моя жизнь без тебя будет растрачена впустую.  
  
— И ты наверняка чувствуешь то же, поскольку дала ему достаточно времени отговорить тебя бросить его, — встрял Уильям.  
  
Виктория вздохнула.  
  
— Помолчи.  
  
— Веди себя прилично. Мы же не хотим, чтобы он передумал. Бог знает, где или когда мы найдем еще одного бедолагу, который в тебя влюбится… — задумчиво сказал Уильям.   
  
— Спасибо, Уильям, думаю, мы теперь как-нибудь поладим без тебя, — заметил Мэттью.  
  
— Вообще-то, я не могу уйти. За вами нужен присмотр — свадьба только через два дня.  
  
— Так и нам тогда присматривать за тобой и Томми? — спросила Виктория.  
  
— Кто-то, наверное, должен.  
  
Мэттью улыбнулся Виктории. И впервые за много дней она улыбнулась в ответ.


	18. Chapter 18

Виктория проснулась до зари.  
  
Сегодня.  
  
Она выглянула в окно и убедилась, что подготовка идет полным ходом, после чего отправилась вместе с Дэшем в детскую, где обнаружила Регину уже проснувшейся и сидящей в своей колыбели.  
  
— Доброе утро. — Она взяла дочь на руки. — И тебе не спится?  
  
Виктория понесла ее окну, покачиваясь и кружась.  
  
— Сегодня чудесный день, Регина. Твой папа и я наконец обвенчаемся, и он будет жить с нами. Мы навсегда будем вместе. Разве это не прекрасно?  
  
  


***

  
  
Уилл перевернулся на спину, и его взгляду предстала озаренная утренним солнцем Виктория.   
  
— Ты что, мою книгу читаешь?  
  
— Хотела перечитать главу про свадьбу, — ответила она. — «Хотя в глазах общественности две невесты Мельбурна были едва ли не полными противоположностями, Мельбурн видел то главное, что их объединяло. Неистовый страстный дух, который он никогда не стремился обуздать, и его пылкая любовь. Именно этот день официально ознаменовал начало третьей общественной жизни лорда Мельбурна — в качестве королевского консорта».  
  
  


***

  
  
— Вы только взгляните на них, — воскликнула Эмили. — Какие красавцы.  
  
— Ты что тут делаешь?  
  
— Пришла проверить, как у вас дела.  
  
Колльер прохаживался щеткой по куртке мундира Мельбурна.  
  
— Я всё же считаю, что какая-нибудь военная форма…  
  
— Я отказываюсь носить военную форму, на которую я не имею права. Королева уже пыталась меня убедить. Виндзорский мундир прекрасно подойдет, он совершенно…  
  
— Совершенно неудобный, — проворчал Фредерик, ежась и поводя плечами в безуспешных попытках устроиться уютнее в непривычной куртке.  
  
— О да, ты, наверное, испытываешь ужасные страдания… — Братья обернулись к ней. — Корсет, китовый ус, всё впивается и стискивает ребра… Ах ты бедняжка.   
  
Мельбурн взглянул на Фредерика.  
  
— Ты проигрываешь этот спор.  
  
Внимание Эмили вернулось к Мельбурну.  
  
— Готов?  
  
— Готов.  
  
— Волнуешься?  
  
Он вздохнул.  
  
— Значит, всё-таки волнуешься?   
  
— Я не волнуюсь!  
  
— Тебе известно, что там снаружи примерно тысяча человек, и все ждут твоего появления.  
  
— Я не волнуюсь.  
  
— Не оступись на лестнице. Не хватало, чтобы сэр Роберт кричал, что ты слишком немощен, чтобы жениться на королеве.  
  
— К величайшему разочарованию герцогини Кентской, я не оступлюсь.  
  
  


***

  
  
Уилл удивился, заметив, что Эмми одета и готова к выходу.  
  
— Ты с нами?  
  
— Я обожаю королевские свадьбы. Я видела все серии «Молодой королевы».  
  
— Не сериал, а сплошная желтуха, достойная таблоидов, — усмехнулся он.  
  
— Так тебе не понравилась та сцена с Мельбурном в мокрой прозрачной рубашке? — перебила его Виктория.  
  
Уилл закатил глаза.  
  
— А тебе, Эмми? — спросила Виктория.  
  
— Мне больше понравился тот момент, где он съездил принцу Альберту по роже. Как ты думаешь, он и правда бросил королеву в лесу с ее собачкой?  
  
— Ах, эта ранимая мужественность, — сказала Виктория.  
  
— Сомневаюсь, что такое вообще было на самом деле, — заметил Уилл. — Ну всё, отчаливаем. У нас встреча назначена все-таки.  
  
  


***

  
  
Виктория глядела в зеркало. Вот она и снова невеста, хотя теперь из зеркала на нее смотрела другая женщина, не та девочка, что шла к алтарю навстречу жениху, не зная, сделает ли он ее когда-нибудь счастливой. На сей раз она выглядела королевой — украшение достаточное для удовлетворения тщеславия любого монарха.  
  
Она обернулась: подошли Гарриет и Дженкинс с деревянной шкатулкой в руках.  
  
— Что это?  
  
— Подарок от лорда Мельбурна — украсить ваши волосы вместо орхидей.  
  
Остальные фрейлины собрались вокруг. Дженкинс открыла шкатулку. На бархате лежали бриллианты, сплетающиеся в орхидеи — в центре каждой голубой камешек. И украшение для королевы, и символ их любви.  
  
Виктория улыбнулась.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Доброе утро! — жизнерадостным голосом воскликнула Флора, поджидавшая их у входа во дворец Святого Джеймса.  
  
— Ура, — кисло пробормотала Виктория.  
  
— Оставь ее в покое. — Уилл повернулся к блондинке с приветливой улыбкой: — Доброе утро.  
  
— Привет, — сказала Виктория.  
  
Уилл махнул в сторону Эмми:  
  
— Моя племянница, Эмми Купер. Надеюсь, ты не против.  
  
— Ой, конечно, нет. Я знаю куратора. — Флора взглянула на Эмми. — Вас интересуют королевские свадьбы?  
  
Они прошли внутрь. Флора показала пропуск охраннику. В вестибюле было несколько человек.  
  
— Ну, мы с сестрой провели ночь накануне свадьбы королевской принцессы на тротуаре напротив Вестминстерского аббатства.  
  
— Вот это преданность делу.  
  
— Оно того стоило. Ветер был такой сильный, что нам удалось углядеть кусочек голого бедра герцога Монтроза.  
  
Флора рассмеялась.  
  
— Ну вот, пожалуйста, первое викторианское свадебное платье.  
  
Платье, в котором Виктория I выходила замуж на Альберта выставлялось рядом с картиной, изображавшей само событие. Оно висело на безликом манекене, на голове которого был венок из флердоранжа, а в руке букет.  
  
Эмми вгляделась в картину.  
  
— Мне всегда казалось, что Мельбурн на этих картинах выглядит печальным.  
  
— Так он, пожалуй, и был печальным, — фыркнула Виктория.  
  
— Я бы точно печалился, — сказал Уилл.  
  
— Невесты обычно позже использовали части своего свадебного платья, например, можно было снять кружево, но Виктория I этого не сделала, как мы видим, — сказала Флора.  
  
— Для крестильной сорочки, — заметила Виктория. — Но она заказала совсем новую сорочку, кружево на которой было с узором из орхидей.  
  
Флора повернулась к Виктории.  
  
— Ты всё никак не слезешь со своего конька?  
  
— Ты и не подозреваешь, как прочно я на него засела.  
  
— Погоди, вы что, нашли что-то?  
  
Уилл прочистил горло. Женщины обернулись: к ним шла Роберта Пиль.  
  
— Надо же, какие люди, — сказала она.  
  
— Вообще-то, меня пускают во все места, куда пускают вас, — ощетинилась Виктория.  
  
— Кроме Виндзора.  
  
— Кроме Виндзора. Зато мне разрешено бывать в Брокет-холле.  
  
Роберта перевела взгляд на Уилла.   
  
— Да, так уж вышло, что мы первые научные сотрудники Брокет-холла, — кивнул Уилл.  
  
— Вот это да, это ужасно интересно! — воскликнула Флора.  
  
— Еще как, — согласилась Виктория. — Дневники лорда Мельбурна, эскизы Виктории…  
  
— Каким образом вы получили приглашение?  
  
— С королевского разрешения, разумеется.  
  
— Ну что, взглянем на второе платье? — спросила Флора.  
  
Они отправились дальше, оставив Роберту обсуждать с кем-то свадебный мундир Альберта.  
  
— Орхидейная диадема, — пояснила Флора, обращаясь к Эмми. — Свадебный подарок лорда Мельбурна королеве Виктории I, с тех пор ее надевали на свою свадьбу все их дочери и каждая последующая Виктория.   
  
— И виндзорский мундир, — сказала Виктория. Она взглянула на Уилла: — Ты не думал приобрести такой для себя?  
  
— Сомневаюсь, что мне было бы куда его надеть.  
  
— А у меня вот есть как минимум одно соображение на этот счет.  
  
— Оно такое роскошное по сравнению с тем, в котором она выходила за Альберта, — заметила Эмми.  
  
— В этом и различие между двумя этим мужчинами, — хмыкнул Уилл, — один из которых чувствовал себя неуверенно, потому что женился на королеве.  
  
  


***

  
  
Улицы переполнял народ. Виктория попыталась вспомнить, столько ли людей собралось посмотреть на ее с Альбертом свадьбу, но сейчас ей, ослепленной эмоциями, казалось, что весь день свадьбы стерся из ее памяти. Однако она помнила, как покидала в тот день лорда М в последний, как оба они думали, раз.  
  
Гарриет, сидевшая напротив нее в экипаже, улыбнулась ей.  
  
У часовни толпа сгустилась еще плотнее. Люди взорвались радостными криками: открылась дверца экипажа, и дядя Сассекс протянул руку, помогая Виктории сойти по ступенькам.  
  
Впереди с церемониальным мечом вышагивал Пиль.   
  
Она не шла, а парила безо всякой нервозности, смотря в спину лорда М, чья великолепная фигура вырастала перед ней по мере ее приближения к алтарю.  
  
И вот она наконец встала рядом с ним перед всем белым светом.  
  
Свершилось.  
  
  


***

  
  
Не грезит ли он?  
  
Первая свадьба Мельбурна была озарена в его воспоминаниях сиянием молодости, которой неведомы были грядущие испытания и трагедии. И сияние это каким-то образом вернулось к нему, и не воспоминанием, не видением, а живое и настоящее. Только теперь он смотрел в сияющее лицо Виктории, в которой царственное величие королевы пыталось обуздать искрящееся ликование молодой невесты.  
  
— Уильям, — начал архиепископ, возвращая его к действительности, — берешь ли ты эту женщину в законные жены, чтобы жить с нею по законам Божьим в священном браке? Будешь ли ты любить ее, утешать ее, почитать и беречь её в болезни и здравии, и, оставив всех прочих, хранить верность ей одной, пока вы оба живы?  
  
— Да.  
  
Вероятно, он сказал это слишком быстро. В конце концов, он хотел успеть ответить, прежде чем кто-нибудь придет в себя и помешает им.  
  
Вскоре прозвучало эхом и «да» Виктории, и Сассекс вложил ее руку в его ладонь.  
  
Нет, он не грезит.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Ты никак не можешь знать, что он чувствовал себя неуверенно, — сказала Флора.  
  
Их спор не стихал еще со второго платья, хотя они уже добрались до свадебного платья Виктории IV. Это было простой наряд: завитки белой ткани почти без прикрас.  
  
— Ну честное слово… — простонала Виктория. — Как я могу по достоинству оценить это платье, когда рядом такое творится?  
  
— Он был мелкий немецкий принц, — бросил Уилл. — Неужели ты и правда думаешь, что кто-нибудь сейчас вообще знал бы, кто он такой, не женись он на королеве Англии?  
  
— А знал ли бы кто-нибудь, кто такой Мельбурн… — попыталась перебить его Флора.  
  
— Мельбурн в любом случае был премьер-министром, вне зависимости от твоего мнения о его достижениях!  
  
— Которых у него не было!  
  
Эмми повернулась к Виктории.  
  
— И вот так они всегда?  
  
— Да, твой дядя очень серьезно воспринимает посягательства на честь лорда М.  
  
Флора обратилась к Виктории:  
  
— Нашли вы что-нибудь в поддержку твоей теории?  
  
— Какой теории?  
  
— Сама знаешь какой.  
  
Виктория взглянула на Уилла.  
  
— Возможно, — сказал он.  
  
— Значит, нашли?  
  
— Вообще-то, мы не вправе разглашать эту информацию, — объяснил Уилл.  
  
— Значит, королевская семья в курсе? Вы это в Брокет-холле нашли?  
  
— Ага, так мы тебе всё и рассказали, — сказала Виктория.  
  
— Ладно, но что бы вы там ни нашли, надеюсь, у вас осталась копия.  
  
  


***

  
  
Шествие от алтаря тонуло в оглушающем колокольном звоне. Открылись двери, и, ступив через порог прямо в яркий свет весеннего дня и какофонию ликующего города, они направились к экипажу.  
  
— Боже, храни королеву!  
  
— Боже, храни лорда Мельбурна!  
  
Он что-то сказал ей, но не услышал собственных слов и почти немедленно забыл их. Он помог ей сесть в экипаж и сел сам. Дверца закрылась, и они наконец могли слышать друг друга.  
  
Она поцеловала его сразу же, как экипаж тронулся. Это увидела толпа снаружи и разразилась пронзительным свистом.  
  
— Спасибо за диадему, — сказала она. — Она мне очень нравится.  
  
— Я рад.  
  
Она стиснула свои пальцы в его ладонях.  
  
— Я едва могу в это поверить. Я ваша.  
  
— Я ваш.  
  
Она поцеловала его опять, и он отдался поцелую, захлестнутый белой тканью.  
  
— Виктория, мы у дворца.  
  
Мельбурн вышел первым, помог ей сойти, и тогда Виктория стремглав помчалась во дворец вперед мужа, ухватив шлейф, так, что только юбки летели.  
  
— Куда вы бежите? — позвал он вслед ей.  
  
— Вам придется это выяснить!  
  
Он поднялся за ней по лестнице, последовал за ней по коридору в ее покои. Она закрыла за ним дверь.  
  
— Что вы предлагаете?  
  
— По-моему, некогда существовал обычай, по которому пара консуммировала брак сразу после церемонии.  
  
— И где же вы об этом узнали?  
  
Она улыбнулась.  
  
— Если я извлеку вас из этого платья, мне нипочем не удастся снова вас в него одеть.  
  
— Я жестоко разочарована скудостью вашего воображения.  
  
— Должен ли я счесть ваши слова вызовом?  
  
— Я надеюсь, именно это вы и сделаете.  
  
Сняв перчатки, он положил их на столик и подошел к ней. От хищного блеска в его глазах у нее сладко закружилась голова. Он властно прижался губами к ее губам, толкнул ее к стене, задрал ее юбки, сунув подол ей в руки. Виктория широко улыбалась, глядя, как он расстегивает свои бриджи. Он приподнял ее, прижав к стене, а руки его меж тем скользнули в прорезь ее панталон.  
  
— Я вижу, вы готовы?  
  
— Прошло уже несколько месяцев! — Она готова была кричать на него от нетерпения.  
  
Его пальцы гладили ее в прорези панталон, его губы скользили по линии выреза ее платья. Она и рада была помочь, но он прижал ее к стене, и между ними было слишком много ткани. Он согнул одну ее ногу, затем другую и устремился в ожидающее его влажное тепло. Она кончила как раз перед тем, как он излился в нее, и вот уже они оба хватали ртами воздух.  
  
— О, лорд М…  
  
— Виктория.  
  
Когда они пришли в себя, он опустил ее юбки, она взамен пригладила его виндзорский мундир и помогла застегнуть бриджи. Она чувствовала себя такой развратной, ощущая под свадебным платьем липкость, оставленную им на ее бедрах.  
  
Мельбурн поправил диадему на ее волосах и надел перчатки.  
  
— Как вы думаете, люди поймут?  
  
— Что если и так?  
  
— Не знаю, — нахмурилась она.  
  
Они отправились в детскую, где Регина в белом шелковом платьице играла на полу.  
  
— Регина, как чудесно ты выглядишь. — Мельбурн поднял дочь на руки.  
  
— О, ваше величество, вы здесь, — сказала Гарриет. — А мы думаем, куда вы оба исчезли.  
  
  


***

  
  
Последним, конечно, было сшитое на заказ платье королевской принцессы от Вивьен Вествуд.  
  
— А оно и правда лучше выглядит вживую, — сказала Виктория.  
  
— Каждую деталь видно, — заметила Эмми.  
  
— Штука в том, что она и в бумажном пакете смотрелась бы шикарно, — сказала Виктория. — Конечно, такое бывает, когда у тебя мама супермодель.  
  
— Вот о чем еще никто не написал книгу, — вставил Уилл. — Не думаю, что королева была в восторге.  
  
— Думаешь, никто не пытался написать? — заговорила Флора. — Вся эта тема стала запретной, когда принцесса умерла.  
  
— Бедняжка королевская принцесса, — сказала Эмми. — Тяжело должно быть, вот так потерять папу, а через два года маму.  
  
— И расти единственным ребенком в Букингемском дворце, — подхватила Виктория. — Ей, наверное, было так одиноко.  
  
Флора взглянула на Уилла.  
  
— Было такое в дневнике Мельбурна?  
  
— Кстати, Уилл, надо выяснить, когда нам можно будет посмотреть секс-дневник Виктории. — Эмми вытаращилась на нее. — Первой Виктории.  
  
— У королевы Виктории был секс-дневник? — спросила Эмми.  
  
— По всей видимости.  
  
Не обращая на нее внимания, Уилл посмотрел на Флору.   
  
— Думаешь, он это записал бы?  
  
  


***

  
  
— Я буду так скучать по тебе.  
  
Регина захихикала — Мельбурн подхватил ее на руки.  
  
Виктория удалилась переодеться к поездке в Брокет-холл. Гости не разъезжались, ожидая их отбытия, и царственные родичи старательно избегали бесед с Мельбурном. Тот не возражал: ему предстояло несколько дней разлуки с Региной, и он чувствовал себя гораздо счастливее в ее обществе.  
  
— Я всегда буду рядом, так и знай, — прошептал он на ухо малышке. — Я никогда тебя не покину.  
  
— Лорд Мельбурн.  
  
Подняв голову, он увидел перед собой Эрнста.  
  
— Моя племянница, кажется, очарована вами, — улыбнулся тот Регине.  
  
Его племянница. Мельбурн едва не ощетинился. Нет, нельзя.  
  
— Я очарован ею.  
  
Он невольно крепче прижал Регину к себе.  
  
— Я рад видеть, что о ней так заботятся, — сказал Эрнст.   
  
Конечно, принц думал о своем покойном брате. В таких случаях, пожалуй, можно было бы сказать нечто вроде: «Мой брат был бы рад, что о его ребенке так заботятся», но они оба знали, что Альберт не обладал настолько великодушным духом. Да и в этом конкретном случае проявлять великодушие его духу не было никакой нужды.  
  
Мельбурн кивнул.  
  
— Долго ли вы собираетесь пробыть в Англии?  
  
— Нет, я уезжаю с дядей Леопольдом, а затем направлюсь домой в Кобург. А, доктор фон Стокмар.  
  
— Ваше высочество, — Стокмар склонил голову, приветствуя принца и намеренно игнорируя присутствие Мельбурна.  
  
— Лорд М, вот вы где. — Виктория подошла к нему, уже в дорожном платье. Она поцеловала Регину. — Нам почти пора отправляться.  
  
Мельбурн взглянул на Регину. Он не хотел оставлять ее, совсем не хотел. Увлекаемый Викторией из детской, он бросил на Стокмара мрачный взгляд.  
  
  


***

  
  
Они обедали все вместе, вчетвером. Эмми листала каталог выставки.  
  
— Но ты же не думаешь, что вам позволят опубликовать что-то, порочащее королевскую семью? — сказала Флора. — И потом, как же это твое «ребенок, оставшийся без отца, и отец, оставшийся без детей»?  
  
Уилл притворился удивленным:  
  
— Так ты всё же читала мою книгу?  
  
Виктория покачала головой.  
  
— Скандал плюс время равняется отсутствию проблемы.  
  
— Конечно, ты просто хочешь привлечь внимание к своему фильму.  
  
— О, точно, фильм, — сказала Эмми. — Что там слышно о Фелисити Джонс?  
  
— Она согласилась, — ответила Виктория. — Но там еще работы непочатый край, прежде чем начнется что-то мало-мальски интересное.  
  
— И как последствия новой книги повлияют на твою последнюю книгу? — спросила Флора.  
  
— Мельбурн вырастил Регину. Все об этом знали. Какая разница, растил он чужую дочь как родную или растил родную дочь?   
  
— Мы уже знали, что она была исключительно проницательным с политической точки зрения монархом, — заметил Уилл. — И эта проницательность наследовалась всеми последующими поколениями. Это ты называешь посредственностью?  
  
Флора покачала головой.  
  
— Ну сколько ж можно…  
  
  


***

  
  
Свершилось.  
  
Герцогиня смотрела вместе со всеми вслед уезжавшему экипажу, затем распрощалась с гостями.  
  
— Она счастлива, — сказал Леопольд, прохаживаясь с сестрой по дворцовым коридорам после ужина. — Придется нам довольствоваться этим. Мельбурн очевидно глубоко привязан к Регине. Нам следует этому радоваться.  
  
— Но она могла бы найти гораздо лучшего мужа. Кого-нибудь, похожего на Альберта…  
  
— Боюсь, у нас был только один шанс. Бедный милый Альберт.  
  
— Да, бедный милый Альберт, замененный виконтом.  
  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я сообщил Стокмару? Это ведь я его нашел для Альберта.  
  
Герцогиня замешкалась.  
  
— Мари… — упрекнул ее он. — Ты ведь понимаешь, что его поступок был слишком жесток, ему нельзя больше здесь оставаться.  
  
— Разумеется, понимаю, — вздохнула она. — Я не могу его оправдывать.  
  
— Я поговорю с ним…  
  
— Нет, я сама. — Она взглянула на брата. — Спасибо.  
  
— Ты по-прежнему собираешься ехать в Виндзор утром?  
  
— Да, разумеется.  
  
— Стало быть, до встречи утром.  
  
Герцогиня направилась в покои Стокмара.  
  
— Герцогиня.  
  
— Прошу прощения за беспокойство, доктор, это займет всего минуту.  
  
— День был утомительный, — сказал Стокмар.  
  
— Доктор фон Стокмар, не знаю, как сказать, но…  
  
Он вопросительно взглянул на нее.  
  
— Я помню вашу преданную службу моей дочери королеве и королевской принцессе, а также покойному супругу моей дочери, однако… — Она вновь запнулась, не в силах поверить, что дело зашло так далеко. — Однако, я не могу попустительствовать жестокости, проявленной вами в отношении лорда Мельбурна.  
  
— Жестокости?  
  
— Книги его сына. Выбросить память об умершем ребенке…  
  
— Вы принимаете его сторону?  
  
— Я принимаю сторону своей дочери. Боюсь, это мой долг. На сей раз она права. Вы должны оставить двор и вернуться в Кобург. Я предпочла избавить вас от унижения публичной отставки, и никому в Кобурге нет необходимости знать…  
  
— Я предпочел бы, чтобы все в Кобурге знали. Я расскажу всё, что мне известно.  
  
— О чем вы говорите? — озадаченно произнесла герцогиня.  
  
— Мельбурн — отец королевской принцессы.  
  
Герцогиня едва не рассмеялась.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Вы помните бурю, разразившуюся после похорон принца?  
  
— Причем тут какой-то дождь?  
  
— Я видел ее выходящей из коридора, ведущего к покоям Мельбурна, в одной ночной рубашке.  
  
— Не сомневаюсь, что этому есть вполне невинное объяснение…  
  
— А чем вы объясните то, сколько времени они проводили наедине? И почему принцесса родилась так поздно, но была такой маленькой? А ее глаза?  
  
— Что ее глаза?  
  
— Это же глаза Мельбурна. Я не удивлюсь, если окажется, что они сами разыграли сцену покушения на принцессу!  
  
Герцогиня задумалась, вызывая в памяти события той ночи и ужас в глазах дочери, когда та поняла, как близка она была к тому, чтобы потерять Регину.  
  
Тот же ужас отражался в глазах Мельбурна.  
  
Она вспомнила, как Мельбурн ждал снаружи, пока Виктория рожала. Сама герцогиня выходила дважды, поддавшись на уговоры своей фрейлины подкрепиться, однако она не помнила, чтобы Мельбурн сдвинулся с места.  
  
Почему он предложил на должность главной фрейлины принцессы свою племянницу?  
  
— Это возмутительное обвинение, — сказала она. — Всё это, всё это необоснованная клевета. Вам должно быть стыдно.  
  
— Герцогиня, взгляните на улики…  
  
— Какие улики? Ваша ложь?  
  
Стокмар взирал на нее недоуменно.  
  
— Ваша милость, я никогда бы не стал лгать вам…  
  
Она покачала головой.  
  
— Я полагаю, моя дочь ошиблась. Вам не стоит ждать отъезда моего брата. Вы отправитесь в порт завтра же и закажете каюту на первый же корабль через Ла-Манш.   
  
— Герцогиня, вы не можете быть слепы…  
  
— Я не слепа, доктор, но я на стороне своей дочери, и если меня спросят, я по-прежнему буду на ее стороне.  
  
Стокмар вздохнул.  
  
— Какую эпоху мы потеряли в вашей дочери.  
  
— Возможно.   
  
  


***

  
  
Герцогиня проделала долгий путь к новой детской Регины. Когда она вошла, ночная няня встала и сделала книксен. Герцогиня приблизилась к колыбели.  
  
Свет свечи, каминного пламени и ясная ночь всё ей открыли. С лица внучки на нее действительно смотрели глаза Мельбурна. Почему она не видела этого раньше? Неужто она так увлеченно искала в этом ребенке частицу Альберта, которой там не было, что оставалась слепа к очевидному? Дитя ее дочери. Ей не нравился отец внучки: она боготворила Альберта и никогда не будет боготворить Мельбурна.  
  
—  _Meine Frechdachs_ *, ты не спишь?  
  
Она вынула малышку из колыбели, размышляя о прошедших месяцах. Правда не изменила ее любви к ребенку. Она была сердита на дочь, но ошибка была совершена уже так давно, а теперь и вовсе исправлена настолько, насколько то позволяла честь.  
  
И Мельбурн. Ей так хотелось разгневаться на Мельбурна, но она знала характер дочери. Виктория наверняка виновата была не меньше его. Нет, пожалуй, она была несправедлива к лорду Мельбурну. Его любовь к Регине не имела скрытого смысла, никакой подоплеки. Она почти год или даже больше злилась на его вмешательства, в то время как он лишь пытался всеми доступными ему способами позаботиться о своем ребенке.  
  
Уж это она могла понять.  
  
Герцогиня улыбнулась Регине.  
  
— Не волнуйся,  _meine Leibe_ **. Бабушка тебя защитит.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Моя хитрая обезьянка (нем.)  
> ** Моя милая (нем.)


	19. Chapter 19

Уилл и Виктория готовились провести очередной день дома, за работой над следующей главой.

— Что дальше?

— Медовый месяц.

Уилл вздохнул.

— По медовому месяцу на данный момент добавить нечего.

— Принцесса сказала, что напишет письмо.

— Виктория, она писем за день пишет, наверное, тысячу. Пожалуй, нам лучше просто сразу перейти к Маргарет.

Она вздохнула тоже.

— Ладно, но и по Маргарет мы не можем добавить ничего нового, пока опять не побываем в Брокет-холле.

Раздался звонок в дверь. Уилл пошел открывать.

За порогом стояли двое элегантно одетых мужчин. Уилл заметил королевский герб на их пиджаках. 

— Профессор Лэм?

— Да?

— Распишитесь здесь.

Он поставил свою подпись на зажатом в планшете листе.

— Пожалуйста. Всего хорошего.

Получив в руки пластмассовую коробку, Уилл занес ее в дом.

— Что там такое?

Он покачал головой и снял крышку с коробки: внутри поверх скрепленных стопок бумаги лежало письмо.

— «Уважаемые профессор Лэм и доктор Кенсингтон, прилагаю копии архивных документов по запросу Ее Королевского Высочества Королевской Принцессы. Успехов в работе».

Виктория вытащила из коробки первую стопку машинописных листов, соединенных скрепкой.

— Помечено днем свадьбы Виктории I и Мельбурна.

— И?

— «Несмотря на захлестывающие меня чувства к милому лорду М, я невольно испытывала всё растущее волнение, думая о том мгновении, когда мы наконец окажемся наедине как муж и жена».

— Это ее дневник?

— «Я побежала в свои покои, вынудив его следовать за мной. Он отказался раздеть меня, и…»

— К чему это всё идет?

Виктория пробежалась глазами по страницам.

— К тому, что Мельбурн оттрахал ее прямо в свадебном платье, прижав к стене.

— Чего?

Уилл отнял у нее листы.

— Что это такое?

— Ее… секс-дневник?

— Не может быть…

— «Личные дневники Ее Величества королевы Виктории I, расшифрованные принцем Уильямом Уэльским в 1938 году»… — Она пожала плечами. — Ему, наверное, нужно было какое-нибудь хобби после отречения?

— Я-то думал, она просто даст мне допуск к этим архивам в Виндзоре.

— Видимо, она нашла решение получше. — Виктория забрала у него первую стопку, пролистала. — И совсем ничегошеньки в экипаже по пути в Брокет-холл? Ну честное слово, Виктория… А, вот оно, следующий раз был в спальне в Брокет-холле. «Уильям всё не шел, минуты казались мне вечностью. С того самого мгновения, как мы покинули дворец, у меня было лишь одно желание — почувствовать его внутри…»

Виктория радостно рассмеялась.

— Похоже, раком. Слушай, может, мы наконец выясним, к чему именно у Каролины Лэм были претензии…

 

***

На сей раз Виктория не была смущенной невинной невестой.

По ее настоянию они сели за стол в той же одежде, в которой приехали. В какой-то момент в экипаже, между поцелуями, она произвела расчеты: сколько времени пройдет, прежде чем они с лордом М доберутся наконец до брачного ложа. Она решила, что переодеваться к ужину, устраиваться с напитками в салоне, ужинать и лишь затем подниматься наверх — всё это неприемлемо, и потому, познакомившись со слугами своего нового хозяйства в Брокет-холле, она объявила, что страшно голода, и спросила, нельзя ли сразу поужинать. После ужина она, не теряя времени, сказала, что готова отправляться почивать.

Опочивальню она сочла весьма приятной, поглядывая по сторонам, пока Дженкинс и Скерретт готовили ее ко сну.

— О, нет, думаю, сегодня обойдемся без папильоток.

— Слушаюсь, мэм.

Она сидела за туалетным столиком. Придется согласиться, чтобы они расчесали ей волосы, хотя на это уйдет драгоценное время, которое она с большим толком провела бы с мужем — но он еще не явился. Скерретт положила щетку на столик, и тут раздался стук в дверь.

Она улыбнулась.

— Войдите!

Вошел Мельбурн, одетый в халат и ночную рубашку. Она невольно улыбнулась еще шире. 

— Благодарю, Дженкинс. Благодарю, Скерретт. На сегодня всё.

Камеристки кивнули и, присев в книксене, удалились. Виктория встала.

— Вы постучали.

— Что с того?

— Это ваша опочивальня, вам нет необходимости стучать, перед тем как войти.

— Вы моя жена, я обязан быть с вами учтивым.

— Как вы могли подумать, что у меня есть что-то, чего я не захочу разделить с вами?

— Вы как всегда щедры.

— Это вовсе не щедрость, лорд М.

Она потянулась к нему, чтобы поцеловать. Он страстно ответил ей. Она запрыгнула в его объятья, и он рассмеялся и повернулся, опуская ее на кровать.

— Итак, Уильям…

Он вздернул бровь.

— Так вы знаете мое имя? 

Она улыбнулась.

— Кажется, архиепископ произнес его сегодня утром.

— В таком случае, вы схитрили.

— Хотела бы я знать, Уильям, сколько из всех возможных актов любви между мужчиной и женщиной мы с вами проделали?

Он поднял и вторую бровь.

— Сколько?

— Говоря откровенно, с вами я обнаружила больше разнообразия в этих актах, чем находила в них ранее… Потому я хотела бы знать, возможно ли, что это разнообразие даже шире — я очень на это надеюсь. 

— Не сомневаюсь, что так оно и есть, но я не составлял списка…

— Что ж, в таком случае, отныне это буду делать я.

Он улыбнулся.

— Снимайте ночную рубашку.

Она поспешно сделала, как было велено. Грудь ее вздымалась в предвкушении.

Он не выдавал своих планов.

— Повернитесь и опуститесь на ладони и колени.

— Что?

Он поднял брови, но в его выражении лица не было строгости. Она повернулась, почти стыдясь увидеть себя в зеркале, с покачивающимися грудями. Ей плохо было видно мужа за собой, но она услышала шелест снимаемых халата и ночной рубашки. Вдруг его руки легли на ее бедра, и он сжал их и подался вперед, оставляя на ее спине дорожку из поцелуев.

Она задрожала, когда он раздвинул ей ноги, и почувствовала, как он входит в нее. Так волнительно, так трепетно это было, ощущать на себе ладони лорда М, видеть в зеркале, как он бьется в наслаждении, как подходит к грани она сама. Было в этом нечто дикое, первобытное. Он коснулся ее женственности и провел ее до конца, и она, обмякнув, рухнула на перину, поддерживаемая его руками. Он опустился рядом и притянул ее к себе на грудь.

— Что вы об этом думаете?

— Неужто вам нужно спрашивать? — Она вытянула в стороны их руки с переплетенными вместе пальцами. — Уильям, у вас были любовницы?

Он поднял бровью

— Любовницы у меня в планах нет.

— Нет, но она у вас наверняка была. Как у моих дядей.

— Да, время от времени я заводил любовниц.

— Например, миссис Нортон?

— Нет, не миссис Нортон. Вы никогда не столкнетесь ни с кем из них. Вас это тревожит?

— Нет, мне просто кажется несколько несправедливым, что у вас гораздо больше опыта, чем у меня. Мне бы хотелось однажды вас чем-нибудь удивить.

— Я думаю, воображение будет в этом деле гораздо более ценно, чем опыт, Виктория.

— Мне нравится, когда вы произносите мое имя.

— Я произношу его довольно часто.

— Нет, мне нравится, когда вы произносите его без слов «королева», «мэм» или «ваше величество» — тогда вы словно говорите со своей подругой или возлюбленной…

— Или, что еще лучше, со своей женой.

Она улыбнулась в ответ.

— Еще лучше.

 

***

— Да это не дневник королевы, а письма в «Пентхаус», — потрясенно выдавил Уилл.

Виктория не отрывалась от бумаг с тех пор, как их доставили.

—Ну, для «Пентхауса» пресновато. Их всего двое, и они муж и жена.

— Я и не знал, что ты такой преданный читатель «Пентхауса».

Виктория перевернула страницу.

— У меня был старший брат, который не умел прятать свои вещи.

— Ну и что будем с этим делать?

— Да какая разница? Продадим HBO права на экранизацию. — Виктория задумчиво помолчала. — А вот мы так не делали, перед зеркалом… Почему это, а?

 

***

Дженкинс посмотрела на Скерретт. Они были единственными из слуг Букингемского дворца, кто приехал с королевой, и прислуга Брокет-холла, жившая здесь уже много лет, значительно превосходила их численностью. Один только Колльер был хоть как-то с ними знаком, и того, казалось, этим утром ничто не тревожило.

В частности то, что королева до сих пор не вызвала своих камеристок.

— Уже полдень.

— Она позвонила бы, — пожала плечами Скерретт.

— Я бы не стал их беспокоить.

Колльер сидел за столом в помещении для слуг — он просидел так большую часть утра, читая газеты. 

— Вы хоть что-то делаете? — спросила Дженкинс.

— Я подготовил одежду хозяина, отполировал его сапоги, даже приготовил одежду к ужину, хотя сомневаюсь, что она ему понадобится…

Скерретт готова была покраснеть.

Колльер поднял на них глаза.

— Есть у него определенные потребности, у лорда Мельбурна. Сомневаюсь, что им кто-либо из нас понадобится до конца дня. Даже кухарка еще не приходила разжечь огонь.

— Вы полагаете, он за ней угонится? — ухмыльнулась Дженкинс.

Колльер улыбнулся.

— Полагаю, для его милости это не составит труда.

— Они не выходили уже пятнадцать часов, — сказала Дженкинс.

— Именно.

 

***

— Знаете, мне кажется, вы кое-чего еще не поняли.

Мельбурн вел пальцем по ее грудине, по животу.

— Да?

— Вам больше не нужно вести себя тихо.

— Что? — Она покачала головой. — Но вы сказали, что я слишком шумлю…

— Да, однако это было тогда, когда нельзя было, чтобы нас слышали… — Он склонился над ней, покрывая поцелуями ее грудь.

— И сейчас нельзя.

— Почему это?

— Потому что…

— Вы смущаетесь?

— Да, — призналась она.

— Но чего вам смущаться? Вы замужем, вы не совершаете ничего дурного… — Он переключил внимание на вторую грудь, и она попыталась подавить стон. — И мне нравится вас слышать.

 

***

Дженкинс и Скерретт поднялись по лестнице для прислуги.

— Быть может, мистер Колльер прав…

— Думаешь, я ему поверю?

Подойдя к двери опочивальни, они услышали вдруг крики королевы:

— Ох! Боже! Лорд М!

Услышав, как что-то упало, они вздрогнули и переглянулись.

— Они прекрасно обходятся без вас, — сказал Колльер.

Женщины обернулись. Колльер, оказывается, тихонько поднялся следом за ними и стоял теперь, держа в руках одежду Мельбурна. Крики королевы возобновились с новой силой.

— Думаю, они еще чуток задержатся.

Он улыбнулся и прошел в гардеробную комнату Мельбурна.

 

***

Когда колокольчик наконец зазвенел, часы показывали два часа пополудни. Дженкинс открыла дверь хозяйской опочивальни, и взгляду ее предстал Мельбурн, целующий шею супруги. Они со Скерретт отвели глаза.

— Лорд М, — с упреком сказала Виктория, игриво отталкивая его.

— Пожалуй, нужно позволить вам одеться, — вздохнул он.

— Пожалуй, что так.

Он еще раз поцеловал ее и удалился.

— Только без излишней пышности, — сказала Виктория. — Лорд М хочет выйти со мной на прогулку по усадьбе.

— Хорошо, мэм.

 

***

Виктория была убеждена, что ее одурманили некими чарами. Словно плывя сквозь какую-то пелену, она шла по парку, держась за руку мужа. Подаренное им наслаждение еще тлело у нее под кожей, но она, тем не менее, жаждала еще и еще.

— А с этой стороны мы соседствуем с маркизом Солсбери.

— Вот как? — Приятно было слышать это «мы». В конце концов, она теперь была также леди Мельбурн и к числу ее титулов прибавился титул виконтессы Мельбурн.

— Да, Гаскойн-Сесилы часто бывают там, но обычно меня не беспокоят. Впрочем, думаю, это теперь изменится.

— Что вы имеете в виду?

— Не надеетесь же вы, что вас не пригласят на ужин в Хэтфилд-хаус? Я очень сомневаюсь, что этого удастся избежать. Более того, думаю, приглашения стоит ждать не позднее завтрашнего дня.

— Но у нас медовый месяц!

— Вряд ли это остановит маркиза. Вы не сумеете ему отказать.

— Я буду крайне занята.

— Чем же вы будете крайне заняты?

— Тем, что помешает мне одеться к ужину. Или просто одеться.

— Какой скандал!

— Я думала, что теперь, когда мы женаты, между нами не может случиться ничего скандального.

— Скандально то, что низменные желания лорда Мельбурна не знают меры, удерживая королеву вдали от общества.

— Возможно, это мои желания не знают меры. — Она взглянула на деревья. — Я вижу вон там прелестную рощицу. Не могли бы мы немного передохнуть в ней?

— Ах, вы ведь совсем не собираетесь отдыхать, не правда ли?

Она улыбнулась, выдернула руку из его ладони и умчалась, преследуемая им, в пресловутую рощу.

 

***

Виктория положила свою копию дневников на стол.

— А почему мы ни разу не трахались в лесу?

— Было дело в саду.

— Да, но не в лесу.

— Мы же не ходим в походы с палаткой.

— Нам не нужна палатка, нам нужен просто секс в лесу.

— В следующий раз можно включить фоном что-нибудь из Дэвида Аттенборо.

 

***

— Как я выгляжу?

Мельбурн взглянул на жену. Они направлялись обратно в дом. На ее юбках было, пожалуй, слишком много грязи, но это было ничто в сравнении с ее волосами, свободно свисавшими небрежными прядями.

— Так, будто вас лишили невинности в лесу.

— Лорд М!

— Ваше величество, лорд Мельбурн, — приветствовал их дворецкий.

— Я упала, — сказала Виктория.

Пауэлл поглядел на них растерянно.

— Послать за доктором Брандоном?

— Нет, нет, я чувствую себя вполне хорошо.

Мельбурн поспешно перевел разговор на другую тему:

— В чем дело, Пауэлл?

— Маркиз Солсбери ожидает, сэр.

Мельбурн взглянул на Викторию.

— Я же говорил.

— Его светлость в библиотеке.

Мельбурн повернулся к библиотеке. Солсбери уже заметил их из дверей.

— Я вас предупреждал.

Они вошли в библиотеку. Солсбери склонил голову.

— Ваше величество. Мельбурн.

Все трое неловко застыли. Мельбурн посмотрел на Викторию, и та лишь тогда вспомнила, что она теперь хозяйка дома.

— Прошу вас, присаживайтесь, — произнесла она, садясь на диван. Ее муж уселся рядом, Солсбери последовал его примеру.

— Я явился с приглашением к вашему величеству почтить Хэтфилд-хаус своим присутствием. Быть может, в эту среду?

— Мы будем рады, — сказала Виктория.

— Я прошу прощения, мэм, не могу более задерживаться — нужно вернуться домой до гонга.

— Уже так поздно?

— Да, мэм. Я пробыл тут довольно долго. Надеюсь, ваша прогулка была приятной.

— И весьма бодрящей. Все эти тропинки вокруг Брокет-холла так увлекательны.

— Смею надеяться, вам понравится в Хартфордшире, мэм, и мы не раз еще увидим вас в этих краях.

— Да, я нахожу здешние места чрезвычайно привлекательными.

Они проводили маркиза, и Мельбурн повернулся к Виктории.

— Так вы упали?

— Я вдруг очутилась на земле.

— Счастье, что вы не поранились, мэм.

— Вполне возможно, что мои раны не видны на первый взгляд: не будете ли так любезны проверить?

Рассмеявшись, она подхватила юбки и убежала в дом. Мельбурн вздохнул и, погнавшись за ней, лишь мельком заметил ее, уже взлетающую по верхним ступеням парадной лестницы.

— Я бы не допустил, чтобы вы и впрямь поранились! — крикнул он ей вслед.

— Я знаю, что вы способны унять боль в любой моей ране.

Обернувшись, Виктория заметила своих камеристок. Те сделали книксен.

— Ах, да, я крайне утомлена и немедленно отправляюсь в постель, — заявила она.

— Слушаюсь, мэм, — сказала Дженкинс. — Желаете переодеться?

— Лорд М поможет мне, — махнула она в сторону супруга, ступившего в этот момент на лестничную площадку, и метнулась в опочивальню.

— Колльер?

— Да, милорд?

— Мы ужинаем у Солсбери в четверг.

— Хорошо, сэр.

Он скрылся в комнате, захлопнув за собой дверь.

— Что ж, — сказал Колльер. — Думаю, на сегодня всё. Удивительно это, с Солсбери-то. По-моему, его милость не получал приглашения оттуда со времен короля Георга, но это, пожалуй, и должно было перемениться теперь. — Он взглянул на камеристок. — Вы ведь не собираетесь стоять тут всю ночь напролет? 

 

***

— Так, всё, хватит с тебя порнухи. 

Уилл выдернул страницы дневника из ее рук.

— Я же читала! — возмутилась Виктория.

— На сегодня достаточно, ну-ка, пойдем.

— Куда ты меня тащишь?

— Без вопросов. — Он повел ее вверх по лестнице, к комнате, которой предстояло стать детской.

— Что мы тут делаем?

— Спим в палатке.

Она нахмурилась. Он толкнул дверь. В комнате было открыто окно, а на полу стояла небольшая палатка со спальным мешком и подушками внутри. Уилл щелкнул переключателем проектора, и на потолке загорелись звезды.

— Погоди-ка. — Он подошел к стоящему на подставке в углу айпаду и ткнул в экран, включив документалку Би-Би-Си о дикой природе. Виктория захихикала.

— Уилл Лэм, да ты романтик.

— Ну, имения у меня нет, так что, как видишь, приходится обходиться подручными средствами.

— А я всегда считала, что у тебя довольно-таки крупное… имение.

— Очень мило с твоей стороны, большое спасибо.

— Большое пожалуйста.

Они начали целоваться, но вдруг зазвонил телефон.

— Я выключу. — Уилл полез в карман. — А, это Гасси.

— Ну так ответь.

— Я сейчас.

— Я знаю. Передавай привет от меня.

— Гасси, дружище, как я рад, что ты позвонил.

Виктория спустилась обратно на первый этаж, где обнаружила Эмми, разглядывающую дневники.

— Что это тут у вас такое?

— Секс-дневники королевы Виктории.

— Это будет позабористее некоторых фанфиков. — Эмми подняла голову. — А где дядя Уилл?

— На телефоне — Гасси позвонил.

— Ясно. Что, потеплел он к свадьбе?

Виктория покачала головой.

— Ты о чем?

— Ну, он же…

— Что он?

— Ну, он не… — Эмми замерла, отрывая взгляд от дневников. — Забудь.

— Не забуду. О чем ты?

— Я к тому, что, ну, он же тебя не любит.

— Что?

— Не принимай близко к сердцу.

— Но он… — Виктория запнулась. — Я думала, он просто такой, это же Гасси.

— Ну да, и это тоже, а еще он тебя не любит.

— Уилл никогда мне этого не говорил.

— Я…

— Так, разобрались, — сказал Уилл. — А, Эмми, извини, пожалуйста, нам тут…

— Ты никогда, ни разу не говорил, что Гасси меня не любит.

Уилл беспомощно перевел взгляд с нее на Эмми и обратно.

— Гасси не любит… людей… в целом.

— И меня в частности. Гасси ведь не любит конкретно меня?

— Честное слово, незачем делать из этого проблему.

— Ага, вот только ты хочешь, чтоб мы поженились!

— У многих людей есть нелюбимые родственники. Эмми, вот ты любишь Генри?

— Боже упаси.

— То есть, я в этой ситуации Генри?

— Ну что ты, ты гораздо лучше Генри, — сказала Эмми.

— А Гордона он любит?

— Ну… — сказал Уилл.

— Гордон нравится ему больше, чем я?!

— Ты пойми, у Гордона в принципе нет этических границ.

— Я не собираюсь быть злой мачехой!

— Ты не злая мачеха!

— Значит, ты вот так спокойно смотрел бы, как я выхожу за тебя замуж, не зная, что твой сын меня ненавидит?

— Ненависть слишком… сильное слово.

— Свадьба отменяется! — Виктория умчалась наверх.

— Мы даже не назначили дату! И мы собирались в регистратуру!

В ответ он услышал только грохот захлопнувшейся двери спальни.


	20. Chapter 20

_[© Lady Disdain](http://ladydisdainblog.tumblr.com/) _

 

 ** _Абердиншир, 2009 год_**  
  
  
— Дивья, в седле нервничать нельзя — лошади это чуют.  
  
— Я должна переживать о его чувствах?!  
  
— Ее чувствах, — поправила Виктория. — Она весит полтонны, и у нее, как у всех лошадей, тревожное расстройство, которое не лечат медикаментами.  
  
Она посмотрела вперед. Дивья всё болтала. Виктория объезжала Шотландию, и сегодня был один из редких выходных, хотя у нее на самом деле никогда не бывало выходных. В этот уик-энд ее принимал у себя герцог Монтроз — молодой герцог, что само по себе редкость. И весьма привлекательный, что редкость вдвойне. Монтроз оглянулся на нее и улыбнулся.  
  
— Мне из достоверных источников известно, что ему нужен ваш патронаж, — сказала Дивья.  
  
— Мой патронаж?  
  
— Для какого-то благотворительного проекта в Зимбабве.  
  
Герцог остановился. Виктория обратила внимание на его точку обзора — там виднелся какой-то полуразрушенный каменный замок. Пустив лошадь рысью, она подъехала к Монтрозу, а их спутники потрусили дальше.   
  
— Что это? — спросила она.  
  
— Это место называется Балморал, строение четырнадцатого века, кажется.  
  
— Судя по его состоянию, в нем никто не живет?  
  
— Нет, но Виктория I когда-то подумывала купить его.  
  
— Правда?  
  
— Правда. Однако лорд Мельбурн возражал. Говорят, он заявил королеве, что она может приобрести это место, если ей так хочется, но ноги его там не будет.  
  
— Лорд М никогда не любил Шотландию. — Они вернулись на тропу. — Бабушка считает, что это сделало его крайне непопулярным среди шотландцев.  
  
— Напротив, мэм. Мы о нем очень высокого мнения.  
  
— Правда?  
  
— О да, он ведь сделал больше, чем кто-либо, чтобы не допустить английскую монархию в Шотландию.  
  
— Ах вот как? — рассмеялась Виктория.  
  
— Вот так, мэм.  
  
— Вы ведь пригласили меня в гости, ваша светлость.  
  
— Верно.  
  
— Моя фрейлина утверждает, что вам нужен мой патронаж для некой благотворительной работы?  
  
Монтроз вздохнул.  
  
— Ваши коварные замыслы раскрыты, ваша светлость, признавайтесь, чем вы заняты?  
  
— Надеюсь, это не будет для вас слишком обременительно.  
  
— Это зависит от обстоятельств.  
  
— Известно ли вашему королевскому высочеству, что я родился в Родезии? То есть, конечно, ныне Зимбабве.  
  
— Нет, я не знала.  
  
— Когда мне исполнилось восемь, меня отправили в школу в Шотландию. Я редко ездил домой, у моих деда и бабушки здесь было поместье, и я жил у них, но дома у меня была няня, из коренного населения, по имени Ануна. Когда скончался мой отец и я вернулся домой, чтобы уладить его дела, я отыскал свою старую няню.  
  
— Что с ней сталось?  
  
— Я обнаружил, что Ануна воспитывает четверых внуков. Видите ли, их родители умерли от СПИДа.  
  
— Мне очень жаль.  
  
— Этим детям повезло — у них по крайней мере была бабушка, которая могла их вырастить. У миллионов других детей нет никого. Сироты, оставленные СПИДом — сироты, совсем как вы, мэм.  
  
— Едва ли. Я сирота, выросшая во дворце. И моя мать умерла, потому что в неурочный час оказалась на яхте, а не от болезни.  
  
— Богатство и власть не дают вам иммунитета к потере близких. Наверное, самонадеянно с моей стороны предполагать…  
  
— Нет, вовсе нет. Я покровительствую многим благотворительным организациям по борьбе со СПИДом. Чем занимается ваша?  
  
— Мы начали со строительства школы и детского дома в Хараре, затем открыли такие же в других провинциях, затем в других странах. Действует стипендиальный фонд. Мы даже спонсируем поездки детей в Великобританию на лечение.  
  
— Потрясающе, — сказала Виктория, но выдержала паузу. Она, наверное, сделала бы всё, о чем ни попросил бы герцог, если бы он только еще раз ей улыбнулся. — Однако, разумеется, я очень тщательно подхожу к выбору благотворительных организаций для патронажа. Они должны пройти проверку.  
  
— Я буду счастлив предоставить вашему высочеству всё необходимое.  
  
Ваше высочество. Как же сложно завязать отношения с мужчиной, когда ему постоянно приходится обращаться к тебе «мэм» и «ваше высочество».  
  
— Возможно ли устроить посещение? — спросила она.  
  
— Посещение?  
  
— Детского дома. Того, что в Хараре. Пожалуй, будет нелегко получить разрешение на это от Министерства иностранных дел, но мне бы очень хотелось увидеть всё собственными глазами. Ко всему прочему, возможно, мой визит привлечет внимание общественности, что пойдет вам на пользу, даже если не приведет к патронажу.  
  
— Почту за честь вновь принимать вас, мэм.  
  


***

  
  
Виктория перевернулась и обнаружила рядом супруга. Они лежали оба совершенно нагие, заснув после бог знает какого по счету акта любви. Таким чистейшим, естественным блаженством было видеть обнаженное тело мужа, освещенное солнцем, так волнительно знать, что они муж и жена, и никто не помешает им удовлетворить любое их желание.  
  
Затрепетали, размыкаясь, его веки.  
  
— Доброе утро.  
  
— Доброе утро, — ответила она, водя руками по его груди.  
  
— Вы хорошо спали?  
  
Она кивнула.  
  
— О, Уильям, как может мое тело по-прежнему желать вас, когда я так насытилась вами?  
  
— Что это за звук?  
  
— Я ничего не слышу.  
  
Поднявшись, Мельбурн выглянул в окно, лишив Викторию предмета исследований.   
  
— Экипаж из дворца.  
  
— Лорд М…  
  
Он стремглав выскочил за дверь. Виктория встала и отыскала свою ночную рубашку и халат.  
  


***

  
  
Мельбурн быстро оделся в то, что приготовил для него Колльер, обойдясь без жилета, и натянул сапоги.  
  
В голове его проносились миллионы мыслей. Экипаж из дворца. Регина. Что могло произойти? Почему не прислали посыльного? Они ведь могли вернуться во дворец быстрее…  
  
— Лорд М! — услышал он зовущий его голос Виктории.  
  
Он подлетел к открываемой лакеем дверце прежде, чем она успела его остановить.  
  
Дверца экипажа открылась, и лакей помог сойти няне Регины. За ней он увидел дочь.  
  
— Регина!  
  
Девочка протянула к нему руки, и он с радостью подхватил ее.  
  
— Я хотела сделать вам сюрприз.  
  
Обернувшись, он увидел Викторию, королеву Англии, с растрепанными волосами стоящую в халате на парадном крыльце Брокет-холла.  
  
Мельбурн кивнул, прижимая дочь к груди, обхватив ее головку ладонью.  
  
— Вам это удалось.  
  
Устроив малышку на бедре и взяв жену за руку, он вошел в дом.  
  
— Какая ты большая девочка, проделала такой долгий путь. Ты очень-очень рано встала, да? Знаешь, куда ты приехала?  
  
Виктория улыбнулась. Она обожала слушать, как Мельбурн говорит с Региной.  
  
— Проголодалась? А наша мама проголодалась?  
  
— О да. А наш папа?  
  
Они уселись завтракать за накрытый слугами стол. Мельбурн посадил Регину к себе на колени, одной рукой придерживая ее, а другой пользуясь, когда получалось, столовыми приборами. У Регины была собственная тарелка с кусочками сыра и яблока, которые она время от времени протягивала родителям. Виктория с удовольствием взяла один кусочек яблока, взамен скормив Регине несколько ложек овсяной каши.  
  
Самая обыкновенная семья.  
  


***

  
  
— Ты опять спал на диване? — спросила Эмми.  
  
Уилл поднял глаза. Диван стал ему новым домом. Виктория не в духе. Ей просто нужно время.  
  
— Почему ты просто не пойдешь к ней и не упадешь на колени, или что ты там делаешь в таких случаях?  
  
— Думаешь, я не пытался?  
  
Эмми вздохнула.  
  
— Не знаю, зрелище жалкое.  
  
Она ушла. Уилл вздохнул и поднялся в ванную.  
  
Дверь оказалась заперта.  
  
— Виктория, открой, пожалуйста. — Он вздохнул, прижавшись лбом к двери. — Виктория, мы же так не делаем, мы не так решаем проблемы. Пожалуйста, открой.  
  
Ответа не последовало.  
  
— Виктория, пожалуйста!  
  
Он услышал, как что-то упало на пол.  
  
— Виктория! Ответь, чтобы я знал, что ты в порядке!  
  
Снова нет ответа. Нет, он знал ее: несмотря на взрывной характер, Виктория никогда не была жестокой.  
  
Поэтому он решил выбить дверь.  
  
О чем немедленно пожалел.  
  
Он захромал, едва опустив ногу обратно на пол — и увидел лежащую на полу ванной Викторию.  
  
— Виктория! — Он бросился к ней — насколько позволяла покалеченная нога.  
  
— Всё нормально, я просто пыталась дойти до унитаза и не дошла.  
  
Он помог ей сесть и сразу обнаружил, что его рука измазана рвотной массой.  
  
— Я валялась в собственной рвоте, да?  
  
— Да.  
  
Она покачала головой.  
  
— Кажется, меня сейчас опять стошнит.  
  
— Ясно.  
  
Она повернулась, и он помог ей подойти к унитазу, придерживая за плечи.  
  
— Я везу тебя в больницу.  
  
— Что? Нет!  
  
— Ты отключилась в луже собственной рвоты. В больницу.  
  


***

  
  
— Как вы думаете, скоро она начнет ходить?  
  
Мельбурн сидел под деревом. Регина ползала рядом, исследуя каждый пион и каждую травинку.  
  
— Ей нет еще и года, — ответил он.  
  
— Но она должна?  
  
— Должна?  
  
— Да. Мне не хотелось бы, чтобы она отставала.  
  
Он поднял бровь, привлекая Регину к себе. Он поставил ножки малышки на собственные ноги, придерживая ее за руки.   
  
— Виктория, она никому ничего не должна, но она очень смышленая и всё быстро схватывает.  
  
У Регины задрожали губы. Мельбурну было хорошо знакомо это выражение лица. Настроение девочки менялось стремительно — черта, пожалуй, доставшаяся ей от матери. Регина громко заплакала.  
  
— Ну-ну, милая, что такое? Папа здесь. Да… — ворковал он, обнимая ее. — Устала? Не стоило им будить тебя так рано…  
  
Он откинулся спиной на ствол дерева, устроив Регину на груди, и по ее примеру закрыл глаза.  
  
Виктория тихонько потянулась за альбомом и карандашом. Она видела между ними столько сходства: в том, как ее крохотные скулы четко проступали даже сквозь младенческую пухлость щек, в темных волосах — волнистых, как у отца, даже в том, как она дышала в одном с ним ритме.  
  


***

  
  
Уилл ввел Викторию в отделение скорой помощи, поддерживая ее под руку. Добраться до больницы оказалось небыстро и нелегко: Виктория отказалась выходить из дома, пока хотя бы не смоет с себя рвоту, а по пути пришлось сделать две остановки, чтобы ее вывернуло на обочину, так что она еще не вполне пришла в себя.  
  
— Ты что, хромаешь?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Почему ты хромаешь?  
  
— Дверь выбил.  
  
— Зачем ты выбил дверь?  
  
— А зачем ты ее заперла?! — не выдержал он.   
  
Сестра за стойкой регистрации обратила на них внимание.  
  
— Простите, — сказал Уилл. — Это моя партнер. Ей очень плохо.  
  
— А он ногу сломал, — вставила Виктория.  
  
Сестра вручила им два планшета. Уилл взял оба и заполнил формы — сначала на Викторию, потом на себя. Он помог ей встать, когда назвали ее имя. Сестра повела их в смотровую и велела Виктории ложиться.  
  
— Когда была последняя менструация?  
  
Виктория посмотрела на Уилла.  
  
— Я как-то и забыла об этом.  
  
— Я так понимаю, возможность беременности не исключается?  
  
— Господи, я очень надеюсь, что не исключается, — сказала Виктория.  
  
— Подключим капельницу и сделаем анализ на беременность. Доктор скоро подойдет, — кивнула сестра и вышла.  
  
Уилл взглянул на Викторию.  
  
— Почему ты не пришла ко мне, если тебе было так плохо?  
  
— Не знаю, не связала одно с другим.  
  
Он раздраженно постукивал ногой.  
  
— Мы несколько недель кряду только и делали, что трахались и писали о том, как трахались Виктория и Мельбурн, а ты не связала одно с другим.  
  
— Прости, — всхлипнула она.  
  
— Ну всё, всё. — Он сел рядом и погладил ее по спине. — Не надо. Тебе было нехорошо.  
  
— Почему ты не мог просто сказать, что Гасси меня ненавидит?  
  
— Потому что я слишком люблю тебя.  
  
— Я люблю тебя. Я не хочу, чтобы твой сын меня ненавидел.  
  
— Всё будет хорошо.  
  
— Ты просто говоришь так, чтобы меня успокоить.  
  
— Нет, всё и правда будет хорошо.  
  


***

  
  
Виктория лежала в постели, ожидая мужа. Она знала, что теперь делит его внимание с Региной, но не возражала против этого. Так радостно было видеть их вместе — как напоминание об отцовской любви, которой ей самой не досталось.   
  
Она нашла, чем занять себя, пока он не появился.  
  
— Что вы делаете? — спросил Мельбурн.  
  
— Пишу в свой дневник.  
  
— Но это не ваш дневник.  
  
— Нет, я отправила Скерретт в деревню купить новый.  
  
Он улегся рядом с ней.  
  
— Ясно.  
  
— Я ведь говорила вам, что начну вести список.  
  
— Стало быть, этот дневник будет …  
  
— Хроникой нашей супружеской жизни.  
  
— Ясно. — Он поцеловал ее шею. — Вы ведь понимаете, что записки королевы Англии непременно привлекут внимание историков будущего?  
  
— Вы считаете, людям будет интересно то, чем мы занимаемся в постели?  
  
— Я считаю, что если вы это опишете, кто-нибудь это прочтет.  
  
Он тесно прижимался к ней сзади, и Виктория чувствовала, как твердеет его плоть. Улыбнувшись, она подалась назад, потираясь о него ягодицами, и услышала в ответ сдавленный стон.  
  
— Поработаем над следующей главой? — спросил он с деланным безразличием.   
  
— Вы думаете, кому-нибудь будет так же интересно то, чем мы занимаемся в постели, как мне? — Она всё сильнее отвлекалась от своего занятия. — Как странно.  
  
— Весьма. — Он поцеловал ее шею, задирая между тем подол ночной рубашки. Она была вынуждена отложить дневник, ибо его ладони накрыли ее груди, и перевернулась на спину.  
  
Он продолжил проявлять внимание к ее грудям, сменив руки ртом. Она непроизвольно выгнула спину, приподнимая бедра, и он устроился меж ее ног. Она раздвинула бедра, однако, к ее удивлению, он ухватил ее за икры, поцеловал сначала одну лодыжку, затем вторую, и положил их на свои плечи.   
  
Изумленная, Виктория тем не менее подчинилась, и он вошел в нее, ухватившись руками за ее бедра.  
  
— Не слишком?  
  
— Нет. Никогда, — покачала она головой.  
  
Ей это нравилось, нравилось быть в его власти, стискивать пальцами простыни в поисках опоры. Под таким углом он проникал в нее глубже, и она, без труда дойдя до предела, взорвалась и обмякла, и его семя заполнило ее.  
  
— Понравилось?  
  
— О, Уильям, что за вопрос? — поцеловала она его.  
  


***

  
  
— Я не буду ходить в этой хрени.  
  
— Еще как будешь, — ответила Виктория, помогая ему пройти в дом.  
  
В больнице Уилла обули в ортопедический сапог. Виктория после внутривенных вливаний и противорвотных средств была как новенькая. По дороге они зашли в «Бутс» за прописанными лекарствами и витаминами для Виктории.  
  
В гостиной сидела Эмми.  
  
— Что с вами стряслось?  
  
— Я беременна, а Уилл сломал ступню.  
  
— Одно как-то связано с другим? — нахмурилась Эмми.  
  
— В некотором смысле — очень сложным окольным путем, — ответил Уилл, доковыляв до дивана.  
  
Виктория придвинула журнальный столик ближе к дивану.  
  
— Не смей! — ужаснулся он.  
  
— Боже мой, Уилл, он ничего не весит. Я же не инвалид. — Она устроила его больную ногу на столике. — Ну хорошо, была инвалидом недавно, но теперь мне лучше, а инвалид у нас ты.  
  
— Ничего подобного. Это просто небольшая трещина, и носить эту нелепую хрень я не буду.  
  
— Нет, будешь!  
  


***

  
  
Виктория удивилась, обнаружив, что она в постели одна. За несколько дней она успела привыкнуть просыпаться рядом с мужем. Она вызвала камеристок и стала одеваться.  
  
Она вошла в детскую. Няня как раз заканчивала одевать Регину. Виктория взяла малышку на руки, уже раздумывая, где ей искать супруга, но он явился сам.  
  
— А, славно, вы обе уже одеты.  
  
— К чему одеты?  
  
— Пойдемте.  
  
Он взял ее за руку и повел к обиталищу грачей.  
  
— Я надеялся, что мы успеем — они могут откладывать яйца уже в феврале. — Мельбурн взял свободную руку Виктории и указал ею в нужном направлении. — Видите, вон там?  
  
— Это мать с птенцами? — спросила она.  
  
— Верно.  
  
Виктория подошла ближе. Она различила три маленьких комочка черного пуха.  
  
— Кажется, однажды вы сказали мне, что грачи выбирают себе пару на всю жизнь.  
  
— Хм, да, и правда.  
  
— Где же ее супруг?  
  
Тут появился ещё один взрослый грач, который опустился в гнездо и принялся кормить птенцов.  
  
— Он летал за пищей. Видите, они собирают пишу в такой мешочек под клювом. — Он склонился к дочери, рукой поворачивая ее головку. — Видишь, Джина? Видишь птичек?  
  
—  _Vogel_ , — сказала Регина.  
  
— Что? — спросил Мельбурн.  
  
— О, это значит «птица» по-немецки, — рассеянно заметила Виктория.  
  
— Она произнесла слово? — Мельбурн повернул ребенка лицом к себе. — Джина, ты что-то сказала?  
  
—  _Vogel_? — подсказала Виктория.  
  
—  _Vogel_.  
  
— Виктория, она произнесла слово, — пораженно сказал Мельбурн.  
  
— Но это немецкое слово.  
  
— Мне всё равно, даже если оно китайское, это целое настоящее слово из ее уст. — Он забрал дочь у жены. — Ты моя хорошая девочка. Молодчина!  
  
Регина, казалось, была счастлива от такого внимания к своей персоне. Закончив разглядывать грачей, они вернулись в дом завтракать.  
  
— Я не хочу, чтобы немецкий был основным ее языком, — сказала Виктория.  
  
— Это одно-единственное слово. Кроме того, знание немецкого будет ей полезно. Надеюсь, она унаследовала ваши способности к языкам.  
  
— А вы знали, что когда-то я говорила с немецким акцентом?! Мне пришлось от него отучаться! Я не желаю, чтобы и она это пережила.  
  
— Вы тревожитесь попусту, — вздохнул Мельбурн. — Ее родители англичане, за ней ухаживают английские фрейлины и няни, мы можем нанять английскую гувернантку, но я считаю, что ей будет важно выучиться континентальным обычаям…  
  
— Я вижу в этом руку  _mama_.  
  
— Из всего, что можно ожидать от вашей матери, обучение Джины немецкому беспокоит меня менее всего. В отличие, к примеру, от ее мнения, что принц Фридрих Вильгельм может составить ей отличную пару. — Он посмотрел на Регину. — Против чего я категорически возражаю.  
  
— Прусский принц? Но Гогенцоллерны столь грубы и воинственны.  
  
— Вы в точности повторяете мои мысли.  
  
Вздохнув, Виктория взглянула на дочь, довольно восседавшую на коленях у отца.   
  
— Королевские принцессы слишком рано вступают в брак.  
  
— Как и все мы.  
  
— И вы тоже?  
  
— Вы полагаете, что я поторопился со вторым браком?  
  
Она невольно улыбнулась.  
  
— Нет, я имела в виду леди Каролину.  
  
Он вздохнул.  
  
— Высокомерием с моей стороны было бы сказать, что я не поспешил, но то был брак по любви. Видите ли, когда я встретил Каро, я был вторым сыном, меня ждала карьера в армии, и я был не пара ей, дочери графа, родственнице Девонширов…  
  
— Не могу представить, чтобы вы казались неподходящей парой, лорд М — любой даме, вне зависимости от ее положения.  
  
Он усмехнулся.  
  
— В этом мне повезло.  
  
Она улыбнулась.  
  
— Что же изменилось?  
  
— Поначалу ничего. Прошли годы, я поступил на военную службу, надеясь сделать себе имя, но затем скончался Пенистон, и я оказался наследником титула виконта. Тогда я стал достоин ее.  
  
Более чем достоин, подумала Виктория. Сколько раз прежде она думала, что Каролина Лэм была мерзкой гарпией, раз причинила своему супругу подобные страдания? А ведь он был так добр, так хорошо обходился с ней, невзирая на все ее проступки. Он так и не отрекся от нее.  
  
— Я намереваюсь сделать так, чтобы вы гордились тем, что зовете меня своей женой, — закончила она свою мысль вслух.  
  
— Почему вы думаете, что этого еще не произошло?  
  
Она улыбнулась снова.  
  


***

  
  
Виктория вздохнула. Они с Уиллом рано легли, довольствуясь отдыхом под мерно и тихо бормочущий телевизор. Он ослаб от болеутоляющего, она была измождена, хотя тошнота, к счастью, отступила.  
  
— Я не думала, что будет так.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Ну, когда я узнала. Я не думала, что меня будет безудержно рвать, или что ты сломаешь ногу, или что Гасси будет меня ненавидеть. Я думала, всё будет идеально.  
  
— Жизнь редко идеальна. Но бывает иногда очень к тому близка.  
  
Она вздохнула.  
  
— Что будем делать?  
  
— Для начала я буду тебя обхаживать.  
  
Она улыбнулись, прильнув к его груди.  
  
— Мы ведь не расскажем ребенку о том, как я упала в обморок в лужу собственной рвоты, правда?  
  
— Если опустим рассказ и о моей ноге тоже.  
  
— Договорились. — Она взяла пульт.  
  
— Что ты делаешь?  
  
На экране высветился список названий.  
  
Уилл застонал.  
  
— Только не «Молодая королева».  
  
— Я беременна и сегодня утром вырубилась прямехонько посреди собственной рвоты. Не лишай меня маленьких радостей.  
  
— А я сломал ступню. Пропусти ту серию, где она выходит за Альберта. Ты и в лучшем-то настроении на ней ревешь.  
  
Виктория молчала. Опустив взгляд, он увидел, что у нее дрожат губы.  
  
— Просто лорд М там такой грустный…  
  
Он вздохнул.  
  
— Переходи сразу к их свадьбе, иначе я вынесу отсюда телевизор.  
  


***

  
  
**_Хараре, Зимбабве, 2009 год_**  
  
Виктория улыбалась. Ей по долгу было положено улыбаться перед многочисленными фотографами, играя с детьми в приюте, но ничего обременительного она в этом не видела.  
  
Она присоединилась к мальчишкам, играющим в футбол, радуясь, что на ней свободные брюки и кроссовки, а не обычная для таких поездок пафосная одежда. Она пнула мяч и побежала по полю.  
  
Оказавшись перед Дэвидом, она ловко отдала пас в сторону одному из мальчишек, который погнал мяч дальше.  
  
— Для аристократки у вас слишком хорошо получается! — крикнул Дэвид.  
  
— Эта аристократка, между прочим, четыре года подряд выигрывала чемпионат между школами для девочек!  
  
— Не совсем премьер-лига!  
  
— А вы играли когда-нибудь против девочек-подросток из аристократических семей?  
  
Он склонил голову набок.  
  
— Пожалуй, есть в ваших словах смысл.  
  
Один из товарищей Виктории по команде позвал ее, и когда она обернулась, тот послал ей мяч, который она поймала и повела вперед, но тут же получила подножку от мальчишки, очевидно, не очень впечатленного тем фактом, что его противником была сама наследница английского престола.  
  
Она приземлилась в грязь на глазах у представителей мировых средств массовой информации. Дэвид кинулся к принцессе, а один из учителей принялся бранить мальчишку.  
  


***

  
  
— Я в порядке, — настаивала Виктория.  
  
Дэвид вытирал ей лицо. Они обосновались подальше от внимания представителей мировых средств массовой информации, в медпункте детдома.  
  
— Я не могу допустить, чтобы наследница престола погибла под моей опекой, — сказал он. — Или чтобы самая красивая женщина в мире заполучила себе шрам.  
  
Она покачала головой.  
  
— Такую глупость в журналах печатают.  
  
— В каких журналах? Впрочем, справедливости ради — я подозреваю, что шрам сделал бы вас еще красивее.  
  
Она медленно повернула голову, встретившись с ним взглядом.  
  
— Вы шутите?  
  
— Конечно, нет. — Монтроз отнял салфетку, опять приложив к ушибу пакет со льдом. — Чемпионка, значит.  
  
Виктория кивнула.  
  
— Я была капитаном команды.  
  
— И бабушка позволяла вам играть?  
  
— Она не знала. Ее личный секретарь брал у меня документы от школы, которые ей нужно было подписать, и просто подсовывал ей вместе с остальными бумагами, она и подписывала, не замечая. В школе я занималась во всех кружках, группах и секциях.  
  
— Например?  
  
— Гребля. Крикет. Клуб садоводов. Фортепьяно. Скрипка. О скрипке, кстати, она узнала. Я играла в квартете с дочерью министра внутренних дел, и тот однажды обмолвился бабуле при встрече, как ему понравилось мое исполнение.  
  
— Она рассердилась?  
  
— По ней сложно понять. Я знаю, что она меня любит, но она всегда так занята. — Виктория взглянула на него. — У меня необычная жизнь. Однажды я стану королевой — не хотелось бы, чтобы это случилось скоро, но я буду королевой.  
  
— Знаю.  
  
— Это тяжкое бремя для любого мужчины, поверьте…   
  
— Тогда, возможно, вы общались не с теми мужчинами.  
  
— Что вы хотите сказать?  
  
— Наверное, что мне хотелось бы, чтобы вы возложили на меня это бремя, мэм.  
  
Она перевела дыхание.  
  
— Вы не могли бы звать меня Викторией?  
  
— Дэвид.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Значит, насчет родителей Королевской принцессы задумка такая: скажем, принц Уэльский наконец родился в то время, когда гемофилия была уже не так страшна, как для предыдущих поколений - переливание крови сильно улучшило шансы на выживание больных гемофилией, но кризис СПИДа в восьмидесятых для них был катастрофой, пока донорскую кровь не стали проверять на ВИЧ, и вот это и случилось с отцом принцессы, сыном королевы, и возможно, имело и другие последствия.
> 
> Ах да, и минутка занимательной истории: В нашей вселенной Виктория и другая Виктория, которая их с Альбертом дочь, на самом деле породнились с Гогенцоллернами. Ей было всего 17 - я искренне считаю, что это был один из самых мерзких поступков ее отца - и придворная жизнь в Пруссии давалась ей ой как нелегко. А еще она внесла больше денег в семейный бюджет, нет, серьезно, отправьте девочку в Пруссию, еще и заплатить ее заставьте! Спасибо большое, папочка. Еще Альберт внушал ей идеи по либерализации Пруссии. Отличная мысль, отправь дочку-подростка в Пруссию, пусть попробует изменить тамошнее правительство. Просто супер. Не говоря уже об ужасных отношениях, которые у Виктории сложились с ее собственным сыном, кайзером Вильгельмом II, которого вы можете помнить по таким фильмам, как, например, "Чудо-женщина". В общем, да, гениальные поступки сплошь и рядом...


	21. Chapter 21

— Лорд Мельбурн.  
  
Мельбурн поднял голову. Регина и он играли с куклами на полу библиотеки.  
  
— Могу я переговорить с вами, сэр? — спросил Колльер.  
  
Улыбнувшись дочери, Мельбурн встал и подошел к камердинеру.  
  
— Слушаю.  
  
— Помнится, ваша милость говорили, что вы ужинаете у Солсбери в четверг?  
  
— Да. Что с того?  
  
— От повара маркиза только что прибыла помощница с вопросом, не имеет ли королева особых предпочтений, и по словам девушки, ужин состоится сегодня вечером.  
  
Вошла Виктория.  
  
— Что случилось?  
  
— Маркиз приглашал нас в среду или в четверг?  
  
— В среду.  
  
— Который час? — вздохнул Мельбурн.  
  
— Четыре, сэр.  
  
— В чем дело? — спросила Виктория.  
  
— Среда.  
  
— Я помню, ужин в среду.  
  
— Нет же. Сегодня среда.  
  
— Мы могли бы сказать, что мне нездоровится, — вздохнула она.  
  
— Нет, лучше сразу покончить с этим, иначе нас будут осаждать визитами, чтобы назначить новую дату.  
  
  


***

  
  
Уилл зашел в магазин следом Викторией.  
  
— Флора действительно немного помогла — воспоминания о Хэтфилд-хаусе.  
  
— Обязательно с этим ходить по магазину?  
  
Уилл вздохнул.  
  
— Мы тут уже в четвертый раз на этой неделе.  
  
— Мне нужно знать, что у них есть!  
  
— Мы видели, что у них есть, мы видели буквально всё, что есть в магазине.  
  
— Я не хочу, чтобы ребенку пришлось довольствоваться второсортной детской, потому что я торопилась!  
  
Уилл опять вздохнул и опять углубился следом за Викторией в священные дебри «Mothercare». Раньше он об этом не задумывался, но этот аспект родительского опыта был им упущен: Кэрри никогда особенно не горела желанием готовиться к рождению их детей, хотя и соглашалась на это. Оба раза всё свелось к тому, что Уилл с глупым видом просил Эмили о помощи и в результате терпел многочасовые тирады о своей избраннице, пока сестра выгружала из багажника своего «Вольво Эстейт» одежду, из которой выросли ее собственные дети.  
  
И он, наивный, думал, что теперь избежит хотя бы тирад.  
  
— Хочу начать с кроваток и постельных принадлежностей. Я захватила образцы красок, посмотрим, что подойдет.  
  
— Ты притащила образцы красок?  
  
— Ага. — Виктория помахала перед ним стопкой разноцветных карточек.  
  
— Вернулись? — спросила подоспевшая продавщица.  
  
— Да.  
  
— С образцами красок.  
  
— Вы так говорите, как будто сюда никто не приносит образцы красок.  
  
Продавщица не ответила.  
  
— И мы уже узнали пол ребенка?  
  
— Слишком рано… — начал Уилл.  
  
— Мне не нужно узнавать. У нас будет девочка.  
  
Уилл нахмурился.  
  
Продавщица кивнула.  
  
— У нас есть прелестные розовые…  
  
— Я сказала, что у нас будет девочка, но я не сказала, что она должна соответствовать вашим гендерным стереотипам. Я сама, спасибо.  
  
Продавщица отошла, раздувая ноздри.  
  
Виктория посмотрела на Уилла.  
  
— Может, стоит поехать в Лондон…  
  
— Ты решила, что у нас будет девочка?  
  
— Я ничего не решала. У нас будет девочка.  
  
— Ты же не можешь этого знать наверняка.  
  
— Ну конечно, могу. Я ее мама.  
  
— Это не вопрос выбора, Виктория.  
  
— Я и не выбираю. У нас будет девочка.  
  
— Виктория…  
  
— Сегодня утром я проснулась и поняла, что у нас будет девочка. Так и будет, Уилл, включайся уже.  
  
— А если, предположим, родится не девочка?  
  
— Нечего тут предполагать. У нас будет девочка.  
  
— Можно было бы подождать УЗИ…  
  
Отвернувшись от него, она с карточками наперевес направилась к ближайшей кроватке. Вернулась продавщица.  
  
— Ну что, весело?  
  
Он взглянул ей в глаза.  
  
— Не то слово.  
  
  


***

  
  
Хэтфилд-хаус, построенный в пятнадцатом веке, был самым выдающимся домом в стране. Маркиз был счастлив принимать королеву и, перед тем как подали ужин, с радостью подробно распространялся о том, что связывало с домом различных особ королевской крови.  
  
Солсбери был вдовцом, и за столом сидели четверо его старших детей, младшему из которых было одиннадцать лет.  
  
— Как вы находите Брокет-холл, мэм? — спросила леди Бланш.  
  
— Чрезвычайно приятным.  
  
Заговорил старший сын Солсбери, лорд Джеймс:  
  
— Не слишком маленьким?  
  
Мельбурн улыбнулся Виктории. Солсбери, казалось, был готов удушить сына.  
  
— Нет, в Брокет-холле есть всё, что мне требуется.  
  
— Должно быть, желанное отвлечение от ситуации в Черном краю, — сказала леди Милдред, старшая дочь маркиза.  
  
— Какой ситуации? — нахмурилась Виктория.  
  
— Ах, да эти нелепые гвоздильщики с их беспорядками и бунтами.  
  
Виктория взглянула на Мельбурна.  
  
Они лишь ненадолго задержались на увеселения после ужина и вскоре вернулись домой.  
  
— Колльер, газеты, — велел Мельбурн, войдя в дом.  
  
— Газеты, сэр?  
  
— Да. Сейчас же.  
  
Виктория взглянула на дворецкого.  
  
— Я не получала никаких депеш?  
  
— Нет, мэм.  
  
— Не было новых бумаг? Не приезжали посыльные?  
  
— Нет, мэм.  
  
Вернулся с газетами Колльер. Мельбурну не пришлось их раскрывать — всё было на первых полосах.  
  
— Что произошло? — с беспокойством спросила Виктория.  
  
— Забастовки по всему региону. Введены войска.  
  
— Войска? — спросила Виктория.  
  
Мельбурн посмотрел на Колльера.  
  
— Тебе известно, с чего всё началось?  
  
— По-видимому, сэр, владельцы фабрики попытались урезать гвоздильщикам жалованье на двадцать процентов. Оттуда беспорядки перекинулись на другие графства.  
  
— Почему меня не известили?  
  
Колльер не нашелся, что ответить.  
  
— Вы ведь не спрашивали Колльера, — напомнил ей Мельбурн. — Как и я. Кроме того, известить вас об этом должен был сэр Роберт.  
  
— Мы должны вернуться в Лондон, — обреченно сказала Виктория.  
  
— Да, — сочувственно кивнул Мельбурн.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Значит, это было в ту же неделю, когда шли бунты гвоздильщиков в Черном крае…  
  
— Попробуй ручки.  
  
Виктория наконец выбрала комплект постельных принадлежностей. Уилл одобрил серый со слониками, который, как она решила, будет сочетаться с мятно-зеленым, и ходил теперь с пакетом на плече. Виктория привела его к прогулочным коляскам и коляскам-люлькам, готовая приобрести то, что точно обо дороже его первой машины.  
  
И его второй машины.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Ты выше. Ручки регулируются.  
  
Она вытянула ручки коляски, и он покорно ухватился за них, сунув айпад под мышку.  
  
— Довольна?  
  
— Попробуй Bugaboo.  
  
Он перешел к стоящей рядом коляске, на вид неотличимой от предыдущей.  
  
— Мне нравится Bugaboo, но я так и слышу мамин голос в голове, спрашивающий, почему я не купила Silver Cross…  
  
— Значит, мы всё-таки расскажем твоей…  
  
— Боже мой, нет.  
  
— Она обязательно заподозрит неладное. В общем, помнишь свинговские бунты? Ну, знаешь, одно из несуществующих, по мнению Флоры, политических достижений Мельбурна…  
  
— Помню, обычное дело. Кто-то отнимает у крестьян деньги, крестьяне недовольны, тори сходят с ума…  
  
— Вот только Мельбурн не насылал на бунтовщиков армию. И тут Пиль делает это всё прямо во время их медового месяца.  
  
— Так ты думаешь, он немножко перезанудствовал? Он выступал против их брака, но брак состоялся...  
  
— И тут тебе премьер-виг, к которому всегда прислушивается королева.  
  
— И которого она любит.  
  
— Пилю не нужна была ее любовь, ему нужна была только ее поддержка.  
  
— Но Мельбурн ни вот что не вмешивался…  
  
— Пилю, наверное, казалось, что вмешивается — одним своим присутствием.  
  
— Всегда можно спросить Роберту… — сказала Виктория, раздумывая, не нужен ли к коляске зонт. — Нужна нам эта штука?  
  
— Нет, — ответил он. — И нет, я лучше выколю себе глаз, чем спрошу Роберту.  
  
— Странно, как она зациклена на двоих мужчинах, считавших, что Мельбурн мешает их амбициям.  
  
— И как Мельбурн мешал амбициям Альберта?  
  
— Ну, Виктория думала о Мельбурне, когда трахалась с Альбертом. Интересно, не выкрикивала ли она в процессе его имя, хоть разок…   
  
— Как насчет чего-нибудь документально подтвержденного?  
  
— С Мельбурном у нее было больше оргазмов.  
  
— Виктория.  
  
Она подняла голову.  
  
— Она всё записывала. Цитирую буквально: «За эту неделю Уильям довел меня до экстаза столько раз, сколько я не получала от Альберта за всю нашу семейную жизнь». Что это, по-твоему, значит?  
  
— Думаешь, амбицией Альберта было доводить ее до оргазма?  
  
Виктория склонила голову набок.  
  
— Возможно, ты на верном пути… — Она вернулась к Bugaboo. — Так, я чувствую, вот оно.  
  
Уилл повернулся к отвечающей за отдел запирсингованной девочке-подростку.  
  
— Мы берем эту, пока она не передумала.  
  
— А это, цвет какой?  
  
— Такой, к которому полагается поменьше гендерных стереотипов, — ответил Уилл.  
  
  


***

  
  
Виктория рвала и метала. Она бушевала всю ночь, за исключением тех нескольких промежутков времени, когда супругу удалось ее отвлечь. Но и проснулась она раздраженная, недовольная необходимостью прервать медовый месяц.  
  
— Он выставил меня в глупом свете. — Виктория подняла глаза на мужа. — Я уезжаю на несколько дней, и он посылает на людей армию!  
  
— Да, неудачное решение.  
  
— Вы поступили бы иначе?  
  
— Я и поступил иначе. — Он устроил Регину на коленях удобнее. Малышка увлеченно ловила каждое его слово.  
  
— О чем вы говорите?  
  
— Когда я был министром внутренних дел, случился ряд бунтов. Тори отреагировали жестко.  
  
— В отличие от вас?  
  
— Да. К власти пришло правительство вигов, и я выступил против привлечения военной силы. Бунтовали тогда не гвоздильщики, а молотильщики, и по несколько иным причинам…  
  
— Мне кажется, различий не очень много.  
  
— Верно, — признал он.  
  
— Пиль знал об этом. — Она взглянула на мужа. — Скажите свое мнение. Я знаю, что вы уже продумали каждый аспект ситуации и пришли к какому-то выводу.  
  
— Он считает, что я посоветовал бы вам выступить против него. Потому он ничего и не сообщил вам.  
  
— Он не имеет права решать, что сообщать, а что утаивать от меня из опасения, что я могу сказать!  
  
— Вот об этом вам и нужно будет напомнить ему, когда мы прибудем во дворец.  
  
— Да?  
  
— Да. Только не говорите, что вы боитесь сэра Роберта Пиля.  
  
— Но мне еще не приходилось вызывать его для выговора.  
  
— Не сообщайте ему причины вызова. Вы королева. Ему придется явиться. Пусть думает, что это обычная аудиенция. А когда он придет, предъявите ему свои претензии.  
  
Они добрались до дворца как раз вовремя: Регина уже начинала капризничать.  
  
— Я знаю, знаю, тебе пора поспать.  
  
— Дрина.  
  
На встречу им вышла герцогиня.  
  
— Вы рано вернулись.  
  
— Государственные дела,  _mama_.  
  
— Твой дядя и его семья вернулись домой.  
  
— Надеюсь, и доктор фон Стокмар тоже.  
  
— Да, разумеется.  
  
Регина пронзительно завопила.  
  
Виктория посмотрела на Мельбурна.  
  
— Я должна приготовиться ко встрече с сэром Робертом.  
  
— Я позабочусь о ней.  
  
Виктория оставила их, и Мельбурн направился в детскую. Он понял вдруг, что герцогиня идет за ним, и приготовился к очередным нападкам.  
  
— Понравилось Регине в Брокет-холле?  
  
Этого он не ожидал.  
  
— Да, по-моему, понравилось. Дом прекрасно подходит для детей. Вокруг сады, и ее, кажется, весьма заинтересовали грачи.  
  
— Да, она обожает животных.  
  
— Она произнесла одно слово.  
  
— Слово?  
  
— На немецком.  _Vogel_.  
  
Герцогиня взглянула на Регину с улыбкой.  
  
— Чудн _а_ я ты крошка.  
  
В детской Мельбурн поцеловал малышку на прощание и передал ее няньке.  
  
— Увидимся за ужином, лорд Мельбурн.  
  
— Разумеется.  
  
Мельбурн задумчиво нахмурился.  
  
— Лорд Мельбурн?  
  
Он заметил Колльера.  
  
— Вам не здоровится, сэр?  
  
— Нет, всё прекрасно, просто странный день. В чем дело?  
  
— Я подумал, что вы не знаете, где ваши покои.  
  
Он кивнул.  
  
— Верно. Благодарю.  
  
Мельбурн последовал за Колльером дальше по коридору. Его апартаменты находились напротив покоев Виктории. В первой комнате были оборудованы кабинет и библиотека, в которой разместили его книги. За ней была гардеробная, затем опочивальня и наконец комната с ванной.  
  
— Ванну, пожалуй.  
  
— Хорошо, сэр. Я позову лакея.  
  
Он вернулся в библиотеку, чтобы рассмотреть, как всё было расставлено в его отсутствие. На столе он заметил сундук и, открыв его, обнаружил книги Огастаса.  
  
— Колльер.  
  
— Да, милорд.  
  
Он жестом показал на сундук, и Колльер выступил вперед.  
  
— Книги мастера Огастаса, сэр?  
  
— Не ты их нашел?  
  
— Нет, не я.  
  
Мельбурн осмотрел содержимое сундука.  
  
— Записки нет. Попробуй, пожалуйста, разузнать, кто это был. Мне хотелось бы поблагодарить нашедшего.  
  
— Разумеется, сэр.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Ну почему тут всё такое страшное? — возмутилась Виктория, перебирая одежду для беременных. — Платья макси, вряд ли предназначенные для коротышек. Какие-то громадные матерчатые мешки. Как будто я столько занималась сексом, чтобы люди думали, что я просто толстая!  
  
Беременная женщина с карапузом бросила на нее гневный взгляд:  
  
— Можно вас попросить?  
  
— Что попросить?  
  
— Слово на букву «с».  
  
— А, да. Я еще заучила наизусть три-четыре страницы за авторством Виктории I с описаниями и восхвалениями члена лорда Мельбурна — вы бы предпочли, чтобы я об этом говорила?  
  
Женщина нахмурилась, прикрывая уши сыну, и подалась вперед.  
  
— Четыре страницы?  
  
— По-видимому, он был весьма щедро одарен природой и имел богатое воображение.  
  
— Но четыре страницы?  
  
— У них не было телевизора, чем еще ей было заниматься?  
  
— Анджела! Вот ты где! — позвал какой-то мужчина.  
  
Издав обреченный вздох, женщина поплелась прочь. Виктория повернулась обратно к витрине.  
  
— Комбинезон, ну шикарно, то, что нужно, когда каждые десять минут хочется писать: кусок ткани, который превращает эту задачу в невыполнимый подвиг, — вздохнула она. — Ненавижу всё это.  
  
— Тебе правда нужна одежда для беременных?  
  
— Конечно, нужна, иначе я в ближайшие семь месяцев не буду вылезать из треников.  
  
  


***

  
  
К величайшему потрясению Виктории, Пиль воспринял приглашение монарха во дворец как обычную аудиенцию и воспользовался возможностью обсудить с ней всё, кроме бунтов.  
  
— Подоходный налог?  
  
— Да, мэм.  
  
— Но почему? Мы сейчас ни с кем не воюем.  
  
— Правительство имеет долги, мэм…  
  
— Но вы не далее как в прошлом году выступали против этой самой меры.  
  
Пиль казался удивленным.  
  
— Разве вас должно удивлять, что лорд Мельбурн мне об этом рассказал?  
  
— Понятно. Вы советуетесь с лордом Мельбурном по каждому вопросу, который я довожу до сведения вашего величества?  
  
— Мы имеем право советоваться с нашим супругом, когда пожелаем.  
  
— Разумеется, мэм.  
  
Пиль кипел от злости.  
  
— К слову, не соблаговолите ли просветить меня о последствиях волнений в Черном крае?  
  
— Мэм?  
  
— Поскольку вы не потрудились сообщить мне о них, пока я была в Брокет-холле.  
  
— И чего вы от меня ожидаете, мэм?  
  
— Чтобы вы держали вашу королеву в курсе дела, дабы она не выглядела глупо, ужиная с маркизом Солсбери!  
  
— Я исходил из понимания, что у вас медовый месяц.  
  
— Что ж, ясно. Что еще вы от меня утаили? К примеру, почему вы решили, что необходимо прибегнуть к военной силе?  
  
Пиль не ответил.  
  
— Я ваша королева. Отвечайте.  
  
— Я прошу прощения, мэм, но мне затруднительно отвечать, зная, что лорд Мельбурн будет лишь противоречить мне.  
  
— То, что делает лорд Мельбурн, вас не касается.  
  
— Быть может, вы желаете, чтобы я докладывал непосредственно ему, мэм?  
  
Она встала и направилась к сэру Роберту. Она хотела взглянуть ему в глаза, но она была слишком низкого роста, а он не изволил повернуться к ней лицом, что лишь распаляло ее ярость.  
  
— Вы обязаны проявлять к нам почтение, подобающее монарху. Вы обязаны проявлять к лорду Мельбурну почтение, подобающее нашему консорту.  
  
— А как же почтение, подобающее премьер-министру? Или таковое полагается только лорду Мельбурну?  
  
— Вопрос о моем избраннике был решен к вашему неудовольствию, сэр Роберт. Вопрос о моем премьер-министре может быть поднят, когда я того пожелаю, насколько я понимаю. Не думаю, что ваша партия будет довольна, если вы лишились своего влияния, потому что не сумели поладить с моим супругом — вы ведь понимаете, что вопрос о том, кому быть королевой, поднят быть не может.  
  
— Пожалуй, нам следует закончить на сегодня, мэм.  
  
— Пожалуй.  
  
Пиль удалился. Несколько мгновений спустя вошел Мельбурн.  
  
— Непохоже, чтобы он был доволен.  
  
Виктория гневно выдохнула, круто разворачиваясь к нему.  
  
— Если премьер-министр не может управлять страной без поддержки своей королевы, как может править королева без поддержки своего премьер-министра?  
  
Мельбурн склонил голову набок.  
  
— Интересный вопрос. На него не пытались найти ответ со времен Карла II…  
  
— Я не могу распустить парламент, лорд М.  
  
— Нет, то были времена попроще.  
  
— Кроме того, проблема, кажется, в сэре Роберте… — Она вздохнула: — Он никогда не был таким, как вы.  
  
— Для меня облегчение это слышать.  
  
Она улыбнулась.  
  
— Итак? Что мне делать?  
  
— Ждать. И найти вопрос, по которому вы с сэром Робертом можете сойтись во мнениях.   
  
Она вздохнула.   
  
— Единственное, о чем он хотел говорить, — это подоходный налог, и мне представляется, что это будет не очень популярное решение.  
  
— Действительно. Это пройдет. Пиль будет вынужден постараться лучше с вами ладить. Наберитесь терпения.  
  
— Терпение никогда не было одной из моих добродетелей, лорд М.  
  
— Что ж, возможно, я могу вас ему научить.  
  
Она улыбнулась.  
  
— Я буду ждать этого урока с нетерпением.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Иди сюда.  
  
Уилл указал на коробки, которые он как раз закончил переносить из машины.  
  
— Я только поставлю это всё в детскую…  
  
— Я хочу тебя прямо здесь.  
  
Он улыбнулся в ответ. Она повела его мимо многочисленных пакетов и свертков в гостиную и толкнула на диван.  
  
— Я ужасное чудовище, да?  
  
— Не ужасное. — Он наблюдал, как она стягивает через голову кофту. — Ты никогда-никогда не бываешь ужасной.  
  
— Я хочу сделать всё как следует.  
  
— У тебя получается. — В четыре руки они стащили с нее джинсы вместе с трусиками, и она очутилась перед ним в одном бюстгальтере. Заведя руки за ее спину, он расстегнул и отбросил бюстгальтер в сторону. — Ты великолепна.  
  
Она помогла ему снять через голову майку, и он поймал ртом ее сосок.  
  
— О Господи, Уилл, — простонала она, изгибаясь ему навстречу, и накрыла собственной ладонью второй сосок, ущипнула. — Господи, как же это приятно сейчас…  
  
Их губы снова встретились, и вместе они стянули с Уилла его боксеры и джинсы. Она опустилась на него, раскачиваясь в собственном ритме.  
  
— Да, да, вот так, — шептал Уилл ей на ухо.  
  
— О Господи, как хорошо…  
  
— Да… продолжай.  
  
— Возьми меня на полу.  
  
Он послушно перебрался на пол и, опершись на локти, начал возвратно-поступательные движения.  
  
— О Боже, Уилл, обожаю, обожаю твой член! — выкрикнула она.  
  
— Виктория!  _Was ist das?!*_  
  
Они застыли.  
  
— Нет… — прошипела Виктория.  
  
Уилл покачал головой.  
  
— Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что я уже умер…  
  
В гостиную вошла мать Виктории, Мари, обвинительным жестом протягивая перед собой пакет из «Mothercare».  
  
— Ты вообще планировала мне рассказать?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Что это такое?! (нем.)


	22. Chapter 22

Взглянув на мать, Виктория жестом указала на Уилла:  
  
— А об этом ты ничего не скажешь?  
  
— Будто я в первый раз застаю вас во время секса, — закатила глаза Мари. — Как было с этим Альбертом.  
  
— Тогда сексом занималась только я, мам. Альберт по большей части просто лежал.  
  
Уилл помахал рукой.  
  
— Надеюсь, никто не будет против, если я встану?  
  
Отвернувшись, он подтянул джинсы. Виктория схватила брошенный на диван свитер Уилла и надела его через голову.  
  
Мари проплыла к столу за диваном.  
  
— Ты пыль совсем не вытираешь?  
  
— Мои методы и привычки ведения хозяйства тебя не касаются.  
  
— А если у ребенка будет астма?  
  
— Да кто тебе сказал, что я беременна?  
  
Уилл откинул голову назад.  
  
— А все эти пакеты в коридоре? — спросила Мари.  
  
— Подарки для подруги.  
  
— А это там у тебя, наверное, грудные имплантанты?  
  
— Конечно. Уилл их обожает.  
  
— Ну, сейчас ты уже просто хватаешься за соломинку, — сказал Уилл, обернувшись к ней.  
  
— И когда ты собиралась сказать своей матери, что ждешь ребенка?  
  
— После того, как отвела бы ребенка в детсад.  
  
— Какая же ты инфантильная.  
  
Виктория застыла с отвисшей челюстью.  
  
Уилл покачал головой.  
  
— Я обычно оставляю вас двоих разбираться между собой…  
  
— Нет, давай, включайся, — выпалила Виктория.  
  
— Но не вы ли в нашу последнюю встречу изводили Викторию, твердя, что ей нужно завести детей?  
  
— Что ж, очевидно, я ошибалась. Она к этому не готова.  
  
— Поздновато ты передумала, мама!  
  
  


***

  
  
Когда Виктория проснулась, в лицо ей светило солнце, а за спиной лежал муж.  
  
Сегодня. День рождения Регины. Прошел год с того дня, как она стала матерью, а казалось, что целая жизнь. Теперь она была совершенно другим человеком.  
  
Год прошел с того дня, как лорд М узнал ее тайну и примчался к ней.  
  
А Регина! Как она не знала крошечное существо, жившее внутри нее, как она даже негодовала на нее порой за безраздельное, казалось, владение ее жизнью и телом. Как она любила ее, как любовь ее становилась всё необыкновеннее с каждым днем.  
  
— Доброе утро, — выдохнул ей в ухо Мельбурн, зарываясь пальцами в ее волосы.  
  
— Ей год.  
  
— Да.  
  
Она повернулась к нему.  
  
— У меня для вас сюрприз.  
  
  


***

  
  
Они надели халаты, и она устремилась, обгоняя его, к салону, где стоял задрапированный тканью холст.  
  
— Я собиралась открыть его перед всеми после ужина, но не могу удержаться, чтобы не показать вам прямо сейчас. Сама я видела его вчера.  
  
Подскочив к холсту, Виктория сдернула ткань, открывая портрет: Мельбурн сидит, к нему ползет Регина, не отрывая от него восхищенно-внимательного взгляда — и он отвечает ей таким же взглядом.  
  
— Она… невероятная. — Он повернулся к Виктории. — Совсем как ее мать.  
  
— Я так довольна этим портретом.  
  
— Я рад, что он получился: сэр Джордж был весьма недоволен, что мне не удавалось удержать Регину на месте.  
  
Виктория подошла к супругу и взяла его под руку.  
  
— Это свадебный подарок.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
— Вам нужно подумать, где его лучше повесить.  
  
  


***

  
  
Утро следующего дня началось с всхлипов.  
  
— Пожалуй, это был не очень реалистичный план — не говорить ей о ребенке, — сказал Уилл, обнимая Викторию.  
  
— Ничего подобного! — проскрипела она.  
  
— Виктория…  
  
— Это наш ребенок! Я хочу делать что хочу! А не чтобы она говорила мне, что делать!  
  
— Тебе тридцать лет, она и не может говорить тебе, что делать.  
  
Дверь спальни распахнулась, и в комнату с подносом вошла Мари.  
  
— Вот, выпей-ка это.  
  
Уилл вздохнул.  
  
— Ну всё. Я умер и попал в ад.  
  
— Не буду я это пить, — сказала Виктория, воротя нос от стакана с чем-то густым и зеленым.  
  
Уилл посмотрел на Мари.  
  
— Я что, забыл сказать, что это наша спальня? В нашем доме?  
  
— Как будто она приготовила бы себе нормальный завтрак. Это мой личный рецепт, Феодора настоятельно рекомендует. Хотя вам бы не помешал блендер получше.  
  
Уилл встал, уводя Мари за собой в коридор.  
  
— Разве вы не видите, как вы ее расстраиваете?   
  
— Виктория всегда такая нервная, — пожала плечами Мари.  
  
— Нет. Это вы ее такой делаете.  
  
— Понятно. Ты настраиваешь мою дочь против меня.  
  
— Как я могу настроить ее против вас? Вы и сами с этим прекрасно справились.  
  
— И что же я сделала?  
  
— Вы сводите ее с ума, вы критикуете ее на каждом шагу и придираетесь! Пусть она ваша дочь, но она взрослая женщина, и она ждет нашего ребенка, так что если вы думаете, что я позволю вам вытирать о нее ноги, вы сильно ошибаетесь.  
  
— Да неужели?  
  
— Ужели. И не думайте, что можете вот так заявиться в мой дом и распоряжаться тут!  
  
Уилл заметил в глазах Мари опасный блеск и подумал, что, возможно, зашел слишком далеко.  
  
Господи боже, так вот откуда это у Виктории.  
  
Мари восприняла его слова как вызов.  
  
  


***

  
  
Праздник был намечен на вторую половину дня. Организацией занималась Эмми, она разослала приглашения для детей королевских фрейлин и родственников Мельбурна.  
  
Сама именинница оставалась равнодушна к торжеству. Она с довольным видом восседала на руках у Мельбурна, не воспринимая иных забав.  
  
— Принцесса, кажется, очень привязана к лорду Мельбурну, — заметила леди Флинтшир.  
  
— Да, как необычно, — откликнулась леди Этель.  
  
— На что вы намекаете? — резко обернулась к ним герцогиня.  
  
Дамы взглянули на свою покровительницу.  
  
— Я… — начала леди Флинтшир и осеклась. — Я лишь хотела сказать, что это необычно, когда мужчина проявляет такой интерес к ребенку…  
  
— Тем более, к неродному ребенку, — добавила леди Этель.  
  
Герцогиня отвернулась.  
  
Если дамы и подумали, что принцесса обнаруживает поразительное сходство с бывшим премьер-министром ее матери, то вслух своих мыслей не выразили.  
  
Новый шеф-повар Букингемского дворца украсил торт маленькими птичками самых разнообразных видов, и они единственные во всем празднике, помимо отцовских рук, интересовали принцессу.  
  
— И лебеди, и утки, и гуси… — говорил Мельбурн, указывая на очередное пернатое.  
  
— Птичка, — отвечала малышка, хотя выходило у нее скорее нечто вроде «пича».  
  
К ним присоединилась Виктория.  
  
— А может, «мама» или «папа»?   
  
— Птичка.  
  
Мельбурн улыбнулся Виктории.  
  
— Птичка.  
  
— Странно, что мы занимаем такое низкое место в списке ее привязанностей, — сказала Виктория.  
  
— Вы ревнуете?  
  
— Вот уж нет.  
  
Мимо них промчался Дэш.  
  
— Дя-я! — выкрикнула Регина.  
  
Виктория обратила на Мельбурна полный смятения взгляд.  
  
— Она пытается позвать Дэша, но не зовет нас.  
  
— Я бы не переживал. Дэш и птички, вне всякого сомнения, гораздо более увлекательные объекты, чем вы или я. Мы с вами всего лишь скучные мама и папа.  
  
  


***

  
  
Уилл избегал Мари остаток утра. Виктория решила спрятаться под одеялами, а он засел за следующую часть книги — конфликты между Мельбурном и сэром Робертом — тема, ему давно знакомая.  
  
— Она рассказала моей сестре. И брату. И Джону, — всплеснула руками Виктория.  
  
— Успокойся.  
  
— Я спокойна. — Виктория шагала из угла в угол. — Теперь еще и Феодора будет мне указывать.  
  
— Люди любят давать советы, когда их об этом не просят…  
  
— Это не советы! Они указывают мне, как жить, как всегда! И ничего-то я не умею, ничего-то я не знаю!  
  
— Ты права.  
  
Виктория замерла.  
  
— Я права?  
  
— Ты совершенно права, и тебе нужно сказать своей матери, что мы с тобой вполне управимся с собственным ребенком.  
  
— Я и сказала.  
  
— Нет, насколько я помню, ты отрицала, что беременна, и сказала, что сделала себе пластику груди.  
  
— Могу и сделать, если захочу!  
  
— Так, во-первых, тебе это не нужно. Во-вторых, дело не в этом, Виктория. Ты просто…  
  
— Я просто что? — насторожилась она.  
  
— Ты иногда совсем не на том заостряешь внимание…  
  
— Я не на том заостряю внимание?  
  
— Об этом я и говорю: ты пришла сюда злая на мать, а взъелась в итоге почему-то на меня!  
  
— Я взъелась на тебя?! Это ты начал ко мне придираться!  
  
Виктория выскочила из комнаты.  
  
— Ты случайно не побеседовала с мамой перед тем, как прийти ко мне? — нахмурившись, крикнул ей вслед Уилл.  
  
— А даже если и так?!  
  
Уилл вздохнул.  
  
  


***

  
  
Мельбурн отослал ночную няню, собравшись почитать Регине.  
  
— Понравилось? — Он поцеловал дочь в лобик. Та ворошила страницы. — Огастасу нравилась эта сказка. Его любимая. Он был твоим братом…  
  
Он на миг застыл, завороженный этой мыслью, пока Регина не взглянула на него, лепетом привлекая его внимание. Он улыбнулся ей.  
  
— Жаль, что тебе не довелось с ним познакомиться… — Он склонился ближе и шепнул: — Я так рад, что я рядом с тобой… Клянусь, я твой навеки.  
  
Услышав чье-то тактичное покашливание, Мельбурн поднял голову.  
  
— Эмма.  
  
— Ты нужен. Явился сэр Роберт.  
  
— Сэр Роберт? Она не нуждается во мне, чтобы управляться с Пилем.  
  
— Нет, мне кажется, твое присутствие необходимо, чтобы управиться с ней.  
  
Со вздохом он поцеловал Регину в лобик ещё раз.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Мэм, уверяю вас, это была обычная парламентская процедура…  
  
Мельбурн понял, что вошел в критический момент. Виктория была так возмущена, что это заметно было даже по ее затылку.  
  
— Дрина, ты должна успокоиться…  
  
— Я не буду успокаиваться,  _mama_. Мой премьер-министр действует за моей спиной!  
  
— У меня и в мыслях такого не было, мэм…  
  
Она развернулась на каблуках, крутнув юбками, обращаясь лицом к Мельбурну.  
  
— Лорд М, слава Богу.  
  
Быстрый взгляд на сэра Роберта подтвердил, что тот вовсе не считал, что за появление Мельбурна следует благодарить именно Бога.  
  
— Сэр Роберт известил меня, что сегодня ему удалось провести через парламент билль, утверждающий подоходный налог. Именно сегодня.  
  
Мельбурн мгновенно понял причину смятения супруги. Закон о подоходном налоге, принятый в день рождения наследницы престола, создавал бесчисленные проблемы.  
  
— Если бы ее величество позволили убедить себя в том, что данная мера имеет под собой основание…  
  
— Какое основание может иметь под собой эта мера, кроме как оскорбить меня? Оскорбить нашу принцессу? Неужто вы стали столь злопамятны, что это застит вам глаза, сэр Роберт?  
  
— В мои намерения не входило оскорбить вас или принцессу, мэм.  
  
Мельбурн выступил вперед.  
  
— Быть может, если вы отложите подписание на день или два…   
  
— Отказать в санкции?! — возмущенно воскликнул Пиль.  
  
— Отложить санкцию, — поправил его Мельбурн.  
  
— Это невозможно!  
  
— Премьер-министр не вправе указывать монарху!  
  
— И тем не менее, вы всегда пользовались таким правом!  
  
— Благодарю вас, сэр Роберт, вы свободны, — вмешалась Виктория.  
  
Пиль склонил голову.  
  
— Мэм.  
  
  


***

  
  
Уилл наконец отважился выйти из своего кабинета под предлогом заварить себе чашечку чая. По пути на кухню он наткнулся на Викторию, убиравшую в пакеты постельные принадлежности из «Mothercare».  
  
— Ты что делаешь?  
  
— Возвращаю всё это в магазин. И краску тоже.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Мама считает, что это всё не годится. Она, наверное, права. Феодора ее слушает, и ее дети пока ещё никого не убили…  
  
— Ну нет. Ничего ты возвращать не будешь.  
  
— Ты мне не помешаешь!  
  
Он едва не врезал себе холодной кружкой по лбу с досады.   
  
— И почему когда кто-то говорит тебе, что тебе делать, или когда кто-то просит тебя о чем-то, умоляет, ты немедленно отвечаешь: «Ты меня не заставишь»? И только твоей матери время от времени каким-то образом удается влезть тебе в голову, и ты не способна ей сопротивляться?  
  
— Неправда. К чему ей сопротивляться? Я желаю Виктории только добра.  
  
Уилл повернулся. Подошедшая Мари сказала Виктории что-то вполголоса по-немецки.  
  
— Нет-нет, пардон, но не смейте говорить по-немецки у меня под носом. — Он повернул голову к Виктории. — Даже не вздумай сказать, что я тебя не заставлю.  
  
Она уставилась на него сердитым взглядом.  
  
— И потом, ничего ты не сможешь вернуть, я выбросил чеки.  
  
Уилл направился в кухню.  
  
— Так нельзя. Серый не годится для детской! — крикнула Мари.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Виктория, успокойтесь.  
  
— Как мне успокоиться, когда мой премьер-министр выставляет меня в идиотском свете? Вы бы никогда так не поступили, лорд М. Хотя вы не выносили моего супруга!  
  
Мельбурн уселся в кресло. Обычно ему не приходилось ждать так долго, пока жена будет готова отправляться в постель, но обычно ее не приходилось уговаривать.  
  
— Это оскорбление нашей дочери, — сказала она. Скерретт мучилась с ее волосами — главным образом, потому, что королева не переставая вертела головой. — Парламент принимает законопроект о подоходном налоге в день рождения Регины! Вот статья об этом прямо рядом с описанием празднеств в честь дня ее рождения! Выглядит это так, будто я ничем не лучше Марии-Антуанетты!  
  
— Торт и игры для годовалого ребенка едва ли идут в сравнения с Версалем, пирующем в то время, как французские крестьяне умирают от голода.  
  
— Налоговый билль в день ее рождения. Не думаю, что люди одобрят. Пусть я и не вышла из народа, лорд М, но я знаю, люди не любят расставаться с кровно заработанными деньгами. Помнится, мой дед именно таким образом потерял несколько колоний.  
  
Мельбурн улыбнулся.  
  
— Что вас так забавляет?  
  
— Вы. Я нахожу ваш сарказм весьма живительным.  
  
Виктория вздохнула.  
  
— Что мне делать? Монарх не может менять премьер-министров по своей прихоти, однако сэр Роберт, похоже, решительно настроен подрывать мой авторитет, выставлять меня глупой девчонкой, лорд М, коей я не являюсь!  
  
— Нет, разумеется, нет, вы королева.  
  
Эти слова, казалось, рассердили ее.  
  
— Хватит, Скерретт, ты свободна. Благодарю.  
  
Камеристка удалилась. Виктория встала и направилась к мужу, облаченная в прозрачную в свете свечей рубашку.  
  
— Да, но я ваша жена.  
  
Он откинулся назад.  
  
— Это так, однако вы также моя королева.  
  
Она развернулась и села ему на колени, задрав рубашку до середины бедер.  
  
— И когда я прошу вас о помощи, должна ли я просить как ваша жена или как ваша королева?  
  
— Но чем я могу помочь?  
  
— Не думаю, что Пиль может оставаться на своем посту, если он так и будет работать против меня.  
  
— Это не вам решать.  
  
— Уильям! Так сказал бы мой премьер-министр!  
  
— Быть может, народ одобрит ваше видение ситуации.  
  
— Что вы хотите сказать?  
  
— Люди любят Джину, уж в этом сомнений нет. Быть может, если бы люди знали, что сэр Роберт настоял на том, чтобы провести голосование сегодня, проявив неуважение к принцессе… то его можно было бы убедить работать с вами, а не против вас.  
  
— Вы соглашаетесь со мной?  
  
— Но исходить это должно не от вас. Исходить это должно от тори.  
  
— Например, от лорда Шефтсбери? — встрепенулась она.  
  
— Возможно. А теперь, надеюсь, мы закончили с королевскими делами и готовы заняться супружескими? — Его рука скользнула промеж ее ног и обнаружила там влагу. Она подалась навстречу его пальцам, ловя, выпрашивая ласку. — Как это возможно, что вы уже так готовы?  
  
— Для вас я всегда готова.  
  
— Такая распутная, — прищелкнул он языком, погружая пальцы между ее складок, и она дернулась снова, прижимаясь к его руке сверху. — Такая нетерпеливая.  
  
— Ваша жена нуждается в вас, — сказала она без обиняков, обхватив его голову руками и повернув его лицо к себе. — Вы откажете своей жене?  
  
— Я не способен ни в чем отказать своей жене. — Он притянул ее ближе. — Ложитесь на кровать.  
  
Виктория послушалась так поспешно, что он едва сдержал смех. Раздеваясь, он смотрел, как она ерзает на перине, сжимая бедра.  
  
— Что я вам говорил о терпении? — спросил он, устраиваясь меж ее ног.  
  
— Вы сказали, что научите меня ему.  
  
— Так я и сделаю… — сказал он, ловя ее запястья и покрывая ее лицо нежными поцелуями. Она захныкала. — Вам не по душе мои поцелуи?  
  
— Я обожаю ваши поцелуи, но и другое обожаю тоже.  
  
— Тогда вы должны ждать.  
  
— Нет…  
  
Он начал двигаться, медленно, медленно погружаясь в нее. Издав раздосадованный стон, она попыталась двинуть бедрами, прося большего.  
  
— Запаситесь терпением.  
  
— Не могу. Я хочу вас. Разве вы не хотите быть во мне?  
  
— Терпение.  
  
— Я терплю!  
  
К его изумлению, она высвободила запястья из его хватки, толкнув его в грудь. Таким отчаянным был ее жест, что он позволил ей опрокинуть его на спину. Виктория вновь соединила их, опустившись на него сверху.  
  
Так прекрасна была она верхом на нем, так самозабвенно она стремилась к тому, чего желала более всего.  
  
— Вы нужны мне, — пробормотала она. — Мне нужно, чтобы были во мне.  
  
— Я в вас, я ваш.  
  
Она закричала, доходя до крайней точки, и он помог ей, рывком толкнувшись в нее, прижимая ее к груди, шепча что-то в копну ее волос.  
  
— Вы нетерпеливы, — повторил он, когда они льнули друг к другу в расслабленной неге.   
  
— Да.  
  
— Вы должны научиться терпению.  
  
— Нет… — решила она.  
  
— Я знаю и другие способы обучения.  
  
— Можете их испробовать.  
  
  


***

  
  
Уилл выжидал удобного случая. Виктория вернулась откуда-то с матерью. Он обнаружил ее на диване давящейся одним из загадочных зеленых коктейлей Мари.  
  
— Ты комок только что проглотила?  
  
Она кивнула. Лицо ее исказилось в гримасе отвращения.  
  
Уилл подошел ближе.  
  
— По-моему, завтра ты должна написать о первом дне рождения Регины. Я сегодня работал над материалом о противостоянии между Пилем и Мельбурном. А потом займемся тем, что было дальше, до рождения Маргарет.   
  
— Угу.  
  
Понаблюдав некоторое время, как она пытается проглотить очередной комок зеленой дряни, Уилл отобрал у нее стакан, игнорируя ее протесты, и обхватил ее лицо ладонями.  
  
— Я люблю тебя. Я люблю нашего ребенка и считаю, что ты будешь прекрасной мамой.  
  
— Я люблю тебя… — вздохнула Виктория.  
  
— Хочешь, выйдем и поедим чего-нибудь китайского?  
  
Она отодвинула стакан зеленой жижи подальше.  
  
— О Господи, еще как хочу.  
  
  


***

  
  
Зайдя в детскую, Мельбурн с удивлением обнаружил, что герцогиня опередила его.   
  
Она что-то говорила Регине по-немецки, и малышка внимательно слушала. Он как будто расслышал «мама» и «папа» — или почудилось? Регина заметила его, улыбнулась, протянула к нему ручки. Герцогиня обернулась.  
  
— Лорд Мельбурн, я только…  
  
— Вам не нужно оправдываться за свое присутствие в детской, герцогиня. — Он потянулся навстречу ищущим ручкам дочери, взял ее на руки, обнял.  
  
— Моя дочь досадует, что Регина не зовет ее. Она никогда не отличалась терпением. Даже когда она была лишь чуть старше Регины, она устраивала истерики, чтобы добиться своего. Похоже, Регина не унаследовала это ее качество.  
  
— У нее свои особенности, — сказал Мельбурн.  
  
— Думаю, тому, что она до сих пор не зовет ни вас, ни Викторию по имени, есть гораздо более простое объяснение.  
  
— Вот как? Что же это может быть?  
  
— У нее нет в том необходимости.  
  
— Действительно, — согласился Мельбурн.  
  
— Что ж, мне пора. У меня много дел.  
  
Герцогиня вышла. Мельбурн нахмурился.  
  
— Этого я не ожидал, — сказал он безмятежно смотрящей на него малышке.


	23. Chapter 23

_[© Lady Disdain](http://ladydisdainblog.tumblr.com/) _

 

 ** _Букингемский дворец, 1926 год_**  
  
  
— Сколько еще? — пробормотала Виктория Мэттью, поднимая взгляд от ребенка, которого держала на руках. — Не знаю, как долго мне удастся сохранять правдоподобно царственный вид…  
  
— По-моему, он тебе удается как нельзя лучше, — ответил Мэттью. Королевская семья еще раз приняла нужные позы перед фотографом.  
  
— А вот когда я была маленькой, нам приходилось позировать художникам, — заметила королева без тени улыбки.  
  
— Мы знаем, мама, хотя я всё думаю, откуда же тогда взялись твои детские фотографии, — вставил стоявший за камерой Уильям.  
  
— Довольно, Уильям, — сказала королева.  
  
Заметив, что брат скорчил ей рожицу, Виктория не удержалась и захихикала.  
  
— Ваше королевское высочество, — строго сказал фотограф.  
  
— В самом деле, Виктория, — цыкнула королева.  
  
Ребенок на руках у принцессы завозился, захныкал и наконец завопил в голос. Виктория попыталась было утихомирить возмутителя спокойствия, но вмешался Мэттью, и теперь ребенка держали уже две пары рук.   
  
Девочка. Девочка по имени Виктория.  
  
— Быть может, ваша светлость сядет и будет держать принцессу? — предложил фотограф.  
  
— Нет, это невозможно, — сказал Мэттью.  
  
— Уверяю вас…  
  
— Ни один мужчина в этой семье не сидит, когда его жена стоит.  
  
До фотографа наконец дошла тонкость ситуации.   
  
— Хорошо, тогда пусть принцессу держит кто-нибудь один, ваша светлость.  
  
Виктория передала малышку мужу. Подошла фрейлина и поправила на девочке складки крестильного платья с узором из орхидей.  
  


***

  
  
— Вы должны образумиться, Пиль, — сказал Шефтсбери.  
  
— Образумиться? Это партия тори или нет?  
  
Шефтсбери вздохнул и посмотрел на сидевших напротив него за столом людей. Попытка склонить Пиля и Веллингтона к здравому смыслу была обречена на провал.  
  
— Вы могли бы не проводить билль о налогах в день рождения королевской принцессы, — вставил де Грей.  
  
— А по-вашему, деятельность Парламента должна зависеть от детского праздника?  
  
— Когда это дитя — наследница английского престола, да, возможно, детский праздник следует принять в расчет, — ответил де Грей.  
  
Пиль взглянул на Веллингтона. Герцог высказал свое мнение без стеснения.  
  
— Если вы помните, мы выступали против этого брака. Мало нам было, когда ее прозвали «миссис Мельбурн».  
  
— Ах, будет вам, — не выдержал Шефтсбери. — Мельбурн — факт свершившийся. Лучше извлечь из ситуации выгоду, чем ныть и скулить.  
  
— Он немолод, — сказал Пиль.  
  
— Что с того? — спросил де Грей.  
  
— Он не вечен.  
  
Шефтсбери недоверчиво усмехнулся.  
  
— И это ваш план? Дождаться его смерти?  
  
— Он не произвел наследника.  
  
— Пока не произвел.  
  
— Быть может, он слишком стар.  
  
Шефтсбери поднялся, качая головой.  
  
— Вы досаждаете мне, сэр Роберт. Я начинаю уставать от попыток примирить вас с реальностью: Мельбурн не король, нет, но королева его любит, а посему это всё равно что так.  
  
Шефтсбери и де Грей удалились. Пиль снова обратил взгляд к Веллингтону.  
  
— Не говорите мне, что вы с ними согласны.  
  
— Я надеялся, что ее увлеченность сойдет на нет, или что Мельбурну достанет благоразумия покончить с этим, но теперь они женаты. Быть может, пора нам посмотреть фактам в лицо.  
  
— Я не допущу, чтобы мной вертел какой-то посредственный виг.  
  


***

  
  
Хейтер стоял перед королевской семьей вот уже час. Регина возилась тем беспокойнее, чем дольше художник колебался.  
  
— Скоро, сэр Джордж? — не выдержала Виктория: ее дочь ползала между стульев, и быстрое вмешательство родителей уже несколько раз спасало ее от несчастного случая.  
  
— Быть может, лорд Мельбурн сядет, а ваше величество будет стоять.  
  
— Хорошо, — сказала Виктория.  
  
— Нет, — незамедлительно возразил Мельбурн.  
  
— Почему нет? — удивилась она.  
  
Он взглянул на нее.  
  
— Сидеть в присутствии королевы, пока та стоит, — значит нанести ей серьезное оскорбление.  
  
— Но вы мой супруг, вы не столь официальны в частных обстоятельствах.  
  
— Это обстоятельства не частные, а вполне публичные.  
  
— Я и на публике ваша жена!  
  
— Вы оба могли бы сидеть, — вставил Хейтер.  
  
На том и порешили. Регина попыталась вскарабкаться на колени к Мельбурну.  
  
— Нет-нет, ваше королевское высочество должны оставаться на полу, — поспешно сказал Хейтер, чем заработал гневный взгляд от Мельбурна, подхватившего дочь и посадившего ее себе на колени. Художник открыл было рот, собираясь возразить.  
  
— Я полагаю, мы готовы, сэр Джордж. Благодарю вас, — сказала Виктория.  
  


***

  
  
Виктория повернулась к зеркалу боком, осматривая свою обнаженную фигуру.  
  
— Я что-то пропустил?  
  
— Ты вернулся, — подняв голову, сказала она вошедшему Уиллу.  
  
— Угу.  
  
— Как там дела?  
  
— Хорошо. Гасси не терпится вернуться в школу. Гордон упомянул свою новую книгу всего пять раз. С тобой было бы лучше.  
  
— Вот уж нет, — покачала головой Виктория.  
  
Уилл снял пиджак.  
  
— Я не собираюсь рассказывать ему в твое отсутствие.  
  
— Ага, я не сомневаюсь, что он просто воспылает ко мне любовью, — фыркнула она.  
  
— Виктория, что есть, то есть. Это нужно сделать. А теперь, — указал он на зеркало, — не расскажешь ли, что происходит?  
  
— Я хотела посмотреть, выгляжу ли я достаточно беременной, — вздохнула Виктория.  
  
— Чего? — улыбнулся он.  
  
— Так да или нет? Вот смотри, груди огромные, но мне кажется, животик никто кроме меня не видит.  
  
Уилл снова вздохнул.  
  
— Долго ты собираешься так стоять и тыкать себя в соски?  
  
Виктория улыбнулась в ответ.  
  
— Мама скоро вернется с Джоном.  
  
Он подошел и взял ее за руки.  
  
— Это. Наш. Дом, — сказал он, подчеркивая каждое слово поцелуем.  
  
— А я говорила тебе, как мне нравится эта твоя доминантность? — улыбнулась Виктория.  
  
— Двигай на кровать, и я покажу тебе доминантность… — он осекся. — Конечно, если ты не возражаешь…  
  
Виктория кивнула.  
  
— Да, Уилл, на будущее просто прими по умолчанию, что я не возражаю, лады?  
  
— Лады.  
  


***

  
  
Виктория была удивлена.  
  
— Правда?  
  
Сэр Джеймс взглянул на нее.  
  
— Разве это так уж удивительно?  
  
— Но я чувствую себя совсем не так, как когда носила королевскую принцессу.  
  
И впрямь — Виктория послала за сэром Джеймсом, когда слегла с головокружением, приписывая его, однако, тому, что слишком перегрелась во время конной прогулки.  
  
— Но ваши крови…  
  
— Да, их не было. — Она не придала этому значения, радуясь, что может провести несколько лишних ночей с супругом. — Мне будет дурно?  
  
— Такая вероятность имеется, но каждая беременность может отличаться от предыдущей.  
  
Виктория почувствовала, как кольнул сердце страх. Она не хотела, чтобы эта беременность отличалась от предыдущей. Она хотела, чтобы у ее супруга появилось еще одно здоровое дитя, и если это означало ее плохое самочувствие, так тому и быть.  
  
Она улыбнулась.  
  
— Благодарю вас, сэр Джеймс.  
  


***

  
  
Отворилась дверь, и он не оглядываясь, по торопливому поклону Колльера, понял, кто явился.  
  
— Колльер, прошу нас извинить, — попросила Виктория.  
  
Мельбурн повернулся.  
  
— Что-то стряслось?  
  
— Нет. Совсем нет, — улыбнулась она.  
  
Мельбурн наморщил лоб.  
  
— Но что…  
  
— Меня только что посетил сэр Джеймс.  
  
— Вам нездоровится?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Джина…  
  
— Неужто я улыбалась бы, будь Джина нездорова?  
  
— Пожалуй, что нет… — пожал он плечами.  
  
— Уильям, я жду ребенка.  
  
— Что?  
  
Она улыбнулась.  
  
— Я…  
  
Виктория не успела договорить, как муж сжал ее в объятиях, приподняв над полом. Она восторженно взвизгнула.  
  
— Вы рады?  
  
Он покачал головой.  
  
— Как вы можете такое спрашивать?  
  


***

  
  
Уилл вошел в кабинет, держа в руках поднос с закусками.  
  
— Ты читаешь книгу Роберты?  
  
Виктория подняла на него глаза.  
  
— Ты же сказал, что не хочешь с ней говорить.  
  
— А ты, значит, хочешь? — парировал Уилл.  
  
— Ну, прикольно, когда она начинает злиться.  
  
Уилл со вздохом сел, передавая Виктории тарелку с бутербродами.  
  
— Виктория! Уильям! — позвала Мари.  
  
На сей раз они оба вздохнули. В дверях вскоре показались Мари и Джон.  
  
— Вот вы где. Приятно видеть вас полностью одетыми, — съязвила Мари.  
  
— А вы зашли бы чуть раньше… — сказала Виктория.  
  
— Простите за беспокойство, вы явно работаете, — многозначительно произнес Джон, глядя на жену.  
  
— Но ты только приехал. Они ведь хотят, чтобы ты их повидал.  
  
— Он будет жить у нас, думаю, навидится достаточно, — заметила Виктория.  
  
— Нет, я снял номер в гостинице.  
  
Мари взглянула на Джона.  
  
— Но Джон, как можно жить в гостинице, когда есть семья?  
  
— Они заняты, и я уверен, что мы насмотримся друг на друга за ужином. А вот университет я бы посетил еще раз, если Уилл и Виктория не против оказать нам такую любезность.  
  
Уилл и Виктория изумленно переглянулись.  
  
— Нет, совсем не против.  
  
— Что ж, не будем вам мешать.  
  
Мари и Джон ушли. Услышав удаляющийся стрекот немецких слов, Уилл повернулся к Виктории.  
  
— Они спорят насчет гостиницы и поселится ли она в гостинице вместе с ним. — Виктория нахмурилась: — О, ну отлично, она хочет жить здесь, когда родится ребенок.  
  
— Давай решать проблемы по мере их поступления, — сказал Уилл. — Что там с Робертом Пилем?  
  
— Он, конечно, был настроен категорически против Мельбурна, но тут получается, будто ему пришлось сменить пластинку, когда королева опять забеременела. — Она помолчала. — От Мельбурна. Опять от Мельбурна.   
  
— Чего Роберт Пиль не знал, — сказал Уилл.  
  
— Но если бы это был мальчик, этот мальчик однажды стал бы королем.  
  
— И если бы что-то случилось с королевой…  
  
— Только одному человеку она позволила бы стать регентом.  
  


***

  
  
Пиль снова явился в Холланд-хаус, готовясь к шквалу неразумных просьб.  
  
— Зачем вы притащили меня сюда? У меня много дел.  
  
— Королева ждет ребенка, — сказал Шефтсбери.  
  
— Кто бы мог подумать, что у Мельбурна есть еще порох в пороховницах? — фыркнул Веллингтон.  
  
— Где вы это слышали? — спросил Пиль. — Я премьер-министр…  
  
— Я слышал это от своей невестки. Она ужинала со своей теткой и дядями вчера вечером. Видимо, Мельбурн чрезвычайно доволен, да и кто может его в это упрекнуть? Разве что вы, Пиль.  
  
— Теперь-то вы образумитесь, Пиль? — спросил де Грей.  
  
— Образумиться? С чего бы мне образумиться? — возмутился Пиль.  
  
— С того, что теперь королева должна выбрать регента, который будет править, если она умрет, родив сына, или если она просто умрет, кто-то должен править от имени королевской принцессы, — сказал Шефтсбери.  
  
— Вы полагаете, имеются какие-либо сомнения в том, на кого именно падет ее выбор? — заметил де Грей.  
  
— Народу нужен будет регент королевской крови…  
  
— И кто же? — спросил Шефтсбери. — Король Ганноверский? Или безумный герцог Сассекский? Вы считаете, что кто-то из них более любим народом, чем лорд-консорт, который станет либо отцом короля, либо единственным отцом, которого когда-либо знала малютка королева?  
  
Пиль беспомощно посмотрел на Веллингтона.  
  
— Только не говорите, что вы не поддержите меня в этом…  
  
— В таких обстоятельствах лучше быть с ним, чем против него…  
  
— Но он выступает против нас…  
  
— Кому, по-вашему, в случае смерти королевы, будет больше сочувствовать народ, — перебил его Шефтсбери, — ее скорбящему супругу или бессердечным тори, пытавшимся разлучить влюбленных?  
  
— Неужто мы позволим, чтобы нам диктовали…  
  
— Я выражусь иначе, Пиль. Либо вы найдете способ работать с Мельбурном, либо наша партия найдет более способного в этом отношении премьер-министра.  
  
В зал ворвался посыльный.  
  
— Премьер-министр…  
  
— Что? — рявкнул Пиль, не дав мальчишке договорить.  
  
— Королева желает видеть вас немедленно.  
  


***

  
  
— Интересно, почему крещение принцессы не освещается для публики, — сказала Мари.  
  
— Не знаю. Так повелось, — пожала плечами Эмми.  
  
Вошли Уилл и Виктория.  
  
— Я смотрю, вы тут уже все перезнакомились, — сказала Виктория.  
  
— Да, я вот думаю, как так получается, что племяннице Уилла можно жить с вами, в то время как твоей матери это запрещено.  
  
— Я…  
  
Джон взглянул на Уилла.  
  
— А ты не знаешь, почему крещение королевских отпрысков не освещается для публики?  
  
Уилл покачал головой.  
  
— Не знаю. Это всегда было исключительно семейное событие, но, наверное, позже появятся фотографии.  
  
— Фотографии крестильного платья с узором из орхидей, — многозначительно сказала Виктория, смотря на Уилла.  
  
— Это же был их цветок, нет? — спросила Эмми.  
  
— Чей? — полюбопытствовала Мари.  
  
— Виктории и Мельбурна…  
  
Виктория шумно прочистила горло.  
  
Мари мгновенно обернулась.  
  
— Кашляешь? Я же говорила тебе, не смей употреблять искусственные сахарозаменители.  
  
— Вернемся к работе, — вздохнул Уилл.  
  


***

  
  
Прибыв во дворец, Пиль направился к кабинету королевы. В кабинете его, вошедшего вслед за объявившим его лакеем, встретил взрыв смеха.  
  
— Премьер-министр.  
  
Он поклонился и заметил причину смеха. Королева и Мельбурн играли с принцессой. Королева поднялась с пола. Пиль поцеловал протянутую руку. Мельбурн сгреб малышку в охапку.  
  
— Ваше величество.  
  
— Я оставлю вас… — предложил Мельбурн.  
  
— Нет, мы не отнимем у сэра Роберта много драгоценного времени, — сказала Виктория. Мельбурн замер. Регина играла с пуговицами его сюртука. — Сэр Роберт, я жду ребенка.  
  
Пиль забыл, что должен изобразить удивление, забыл, что должен принести поздравления, спохватившись лишь, когда королева начала недоуменно щурить глаза.  
  
— Мои поздравления, ваше величество.  
  
— Сэр Джеймс Кларк полагает, что мой второй ребенок родится весной, я надеюсь, к годовщине нашей свадьбы.  
  
Еще одна слишком долгая пауза.  
  
— Превосходные вести, мэм.  
  
— Посему мы снова должны поднять вопрос регентства.  
  
— Мне кажется, еще рано, — сказал он, надеясь избежать неудобной ему беседы.  
  
— Сейчас вполне подходящее время, ибо решить этот вопрос весьма просто. Лорд Мельбурн станет регентом, если со мной что-нибудь случится. Он мой супруг, и он станет опекуном королевской принцессы.  
  
— Да, мэм.  
  
— Благодарю вас, сэр Роберт.  
  
Пиль откланялся.  
  
Мельбурн повернулся к жене.  
  
— Неужели это было так уж необходимо?  
  
— Совершенно необходимо. Я не хочу, чтобы он думал, что вас с Джиной можно разлучить, если со мной что-нибудь случится.  
  
— Вы ведь понимаете, что я соглашаюсь на это лишь из-за Джины.  
  
— Понимаю, — сказала Виктория. — И люблю вас за это еще сильнее.  
  


***

  
  
Эмми влетела к работавшим в кабинете Уиллу и Виктории.  
  
— Ага, вы тут не занимаетесь сексом, это хорошо.  
  
Уилл встал.  
  
— Эмми, в чем дело?  
  
— Новости. Быстрее.  
  
Они поспешили за ней в гостиную. Мари сидела на диване, держа Джона за руку.  
  
— Вещание на всех каналах остановлено. Ждем объявления, — сказал Джон.  
  
— Какого объявления? — спросила Виктория. — Надеюсь, не очередной теракт?  
  
— Фейсбук молчит, — заметила Эмми.  
  
— Тогда только одно, — вздохнул Уилл.  
  
Мари взглянула на него.  
  
— Что?  
  
На экране появился портрет королевы, заиграл государственный гимн.  
  
— Это еще зачем? — удивилась Эмми.  
  
Наконец на экране возникла телеведущая BBC One.  
  
— Добрый день. Королева Виктория V скончалась сегодня в Букингемском дворце в окружении членов семьи — своей внучки, принцессы… — ведущая смолкла, осознав, что титул устарел, — …своей внучки, королевы Виктории VI, и ее супруга, герцога Монтроза.  
  
— Боже мой, — сказала Виктория. — Королева умерла.  
  
— Да здравствует королева, — ответил Уилл.  
  


***

  
  
**_Букингемский дворец, часом ранее_**  
  
  
Фотограф махнул рукой.  
  
— Быть может, вам лучше сесть, ваша светлость?  
  
— Нет, — возразил Дэвид, — этого я сделать никак не могу.  
  
— Прошу прощения, ваша светлость?  
  
Герцог взглянул на жену.  
  
— Я не могу сидеть, когда она стоит, — пояснил он.  
  
— Давайте еще одну, — торопливо сказала королева. — Кажется, мне нужно отдохнуть.  
  
Виктория посмотрела на бабушку.  
  
— Всё нормально, бабуля?  
  
— Еще одну с принцессой, — сказал фотограф.  
  
— Жарковато. В музыкальной комнате было ужасно душно, правда?  
  
— Да нет, — ответила Виктория, удобнее устраивая дочь в руках. Дивья, встав на колени, поправила струящийся подол украшенного кружевными орхидеями крестильного платья.  
  
— Улыбаемся.  
  
Королевская семья посмотрела в объектив камеры. Сработала вспышка. Королева встала.  
  
— Мне нужно отдохнуть.  
  
Виктория обеспокоенно взглянула на нее, понимая, что с бабушкой творится неладное.  
  
— Бабуля, ты…  
  
Не пройдя и пяти шагов, королева рухнула на пол.  
  
Виктория застыла на месте, держа младенца в руках. Ее муж подбежал к упавшей королеве, слуги и придворные последовали за ним.  
  
— Вызовите скорую! — крикнул он, затем обернулся обратно к королеве и расстегнул пуговицы ее пиджака. — Ваше величество! Виктория, вы меня слышите? Это Дэвид.  
  
Виктория в ужасе наблюдала, как мечутся остальные помощники. Дивья сообразила забрать у нее принцессу и вручить няньке.  
  
Дэвид делал искусственное дыхание, но жизнь по капле вытекала из тела королевы. Наконец он обреченно сел на поджатые колени, закрыл ей веки и посмотрел на жену.  
  
— Мне очень жаль.  
  
Виктория затрясла головой.  
  
— Нет.  
  
Все взгляды обратились на Викторию.


	24. Chapter 24

_[© Lady Disdain](http://ladydisdainblog.tumblr.com/) _

 

 ** _Оксфорд, 2012 год_**  
  
  
Странная штука горе. Чтобы горевать по человеку, нужно помнить, что он существовал.  
  
Теперь Уилл, бывало, по несколько дней будто не помнил о существовании Эллисон, только в сердце зияла черная дыра, о причинах появления которой он не особенно задумывался. У него был Гасси. Его ждала работа.  
  
И вдруг как удар под дых.  
  
Эллисон. Бледная Эллисон на больничной койке, вся в переплетении трубочек, и он обещает ей, что всё будет хорошо, зная, что это неправда. Не будет. Ничего никогда больше не будет хорошо.  
  
В дверь постучали.  
  
— Профессор Лэм?  
  
Он поднял голову. В проеме стояла миниатюрная девушка: волосы, покрашенные омбре — так, кажется, это называется — колготки, короткая юбочка. Автозагар или естественный?  
  
Она что, улыбается?  
  
Это сколько уже он на нее пялится?  
  
— Э-э, простите, да, слушаю вас.  
  
— Меня направила профессор Портман.  
  
О боже, что там Эмма говорила?  
  
— Я Виктория Кенсингтон. — Девушка вошла в его кабинет. — Пишу диссертацию по Виктории II. Мы с вами не встречались раньше. Вы были в творческом отпуске.  
  
Ну да. Ранняя викторианская эпоха. Эмма завкафедрой, а Виктория поступила в аспирантуру как раз тогда, когда он ушел в отпуск, и Эмме пришлось взять на себя обязанности ее научного руководителя вместо него, а теперь помочь девушке должен он.  
  
— Присаживайтесь.  
  
Улыбнувшись, она заняла свободный от бумаг и книг стул напротив. Ее взгляд сразу зацепился за что-то на столе. Она взяла рамку в руки.  
  
Рисунок Эллисон. Зачем ей рисунок Эллисон?  
  
— Брокет-холл? Абстракция?  
  
Это была их последняя поездка вместе. Перед домом были выставлены столики для детских занятий, вроде рисования. Эллисон вручила ему рисунок: нечто, выполненное красными карандашами, какие-то странные кусты и громадные грачи. Он незамедлительно поклялся, что повесит шедевр в своем кабинете.  
  
— Это рисунок моей дочери.  
  
— Сколько ей?  
  
— На тот момент было три.  
  
— А сейчас?  
  
— Виктория II. Расскажите мне о своей диссертации.  
  
— Ну, мне, пожалуй, больше интересна Регина. Политизация ее детства. Фиктивные помолвки. Политизировались даже ее детские болезни.  
  
— То есть?  
  
— Как-то у нее была лихорадка, ей не было еще и двух лет — королева тогда была беременна принцессой Маргарет — и газеты только об этом и писали. И этот отрывок из ее дневника мне кажется очень важным.  
  
— Какой отрывок?  
  
— О лорде Мельбурне. Прочесть?  
  
Уилл согласно махнул рукой. Виктория вынула свой айпад.  
  
— «Мое первое воспоминание — хотя бабушка говорит, что я была слишком мала, чтобы помнить это — холодная ночь. Я вся горю и кричу. Ко мне подходит папа, огромный, как великан. Он берет меня на руки и говорит, что всё будет хорошо, и конечно, всё было хорошо, пока он был рядом…» — Она подняла глаза. — С вами всё в порядке, профессор?  
  
— Всё в порядке. Называйте меня Уиллом — привилегия аспиранта.  
  
Она улыбнулась.  
  
— Хорошо, Уилл.  
  
— Значит, по-вашему, Мельбурн — фигура ключевая?  
  
— Конечно. Ее политическая проницательность не имела себе равных. Где-то она должна была этому научиться. — Виктория опять улыбнулась. — Вот и ваша дочь, например, кажется, весьма выдающийся специалист по Брокет-холлу.  
  
Он улыбнулся в ответ.  
  


***

  
  
Королева умерла.  
  
Да здравствует королева.  
  
Виктория сохраняла выдержку ровно столько времени, сколько понадобилось на то, чтобы увезли тело бабушки. Сразу после она извинилась и вышла в соседнюю комнату, не заметив даже, что муж последовал за ней.  
  
— Мне очень жаль, Виктория.  
  
— Что мне теперь делать?  
  
— О чем ты? — покачал головой Дэвид.  
  
— Я не готова. Я понятия не имею, что нужно делать.  
  
— Разберешься.  
  
— Нет, я буквально понятия не имею, что мне нужно делать, Дэвид! Кто-то должен прийти сюда? Мне выходить и просто начинать королевствовать?  
  
— Королевствовать?  
  
— Что будет дальше?  
  
— Были же инструктажи, совещания.  
  
— А ты тогда слушал? Потому что я-то ничего не помню.  
  
— Ладно, ладно, давай так: в «Молодой королеве»…  
  
— В «Молодой королеве»?!  
  
— Вот смотри, Лецен будит Викторию I, и она узнаёт, что король умер, потом приезжает Мельбурн. Куча крупных кадров, дурацкая фортепьянная музыка…  
  
— Дэвид, я не думаю, что «Молодой Викторией» стоит пользоваться как руководством к действию.  
  
— Почему это?  
  
Виктория закатила глаза.  
  
— Я очень сомневаюсь, что лорд Мельбурн действительно прыгал в озеро, бил принца Альберта по лицу и трахался в оранжереях!  
  
— В оранжереях? Что-то я не помню такой сцены.  
  
— Это было в расширенной версии!  
  
Стук в дверь: явился личный секретарь королевы, сэр Фредерик Дженнингс.  
  
— Ваше величество, простите за беспокойство.  
  
— Да, мы тут с его светлостью молились… — сказала Виктория.  
  
Дэвид покосился на жену.  
  
— Я подумал, что вам следует знать, мэм — премьер-министр в пути.  
  
— Премьер-министр?  
  
— Чтобы присягнуть вам, мэм.  
  
Дэвид посмотрел на Викторию.  
  
— Первая серия.  
  
— Прошу прощения, сэр? — не понял Дженнингс.  
  
— Не обращайте на него внимания. Следующий вопрос. Как сообщат новости?  
  
— Министерство иностранных дел сейчас передает сообщения странам Содружества. Примерно через час объявят по новостным каналам. Совещание Тайного совета назначено ориентировочно на шесть.  
  
— Тайный совет…  
  
— Опять же, первая серия… — прошептал Дэвид.  
  
— Ты совсем не облегчаешь мне жизнь.  
  


***

  
  
Мельбурн не питал сомнений относительно своего брака, однако существование одной небольшой проблемы отрицать было нельзя.  
  
Он был женат на главе англиканской церкви, не испытывая при этом к церкви ни малейшего интереса. Каждое воскресное утро он являлся на службу под руку с супругой — дабы недруги и хулители не обвинили его в атеизме или немощи — и садился в первом ряду, а остальные прихожане пялились ему в затылок.  
  
Единственным его лучиком света в темном царстве религии была Регина. Каждую неделю малышка сидела на его коленях и ждала увеселений. Если сначала они обходились смешными рожицами, то теперь она развязывала на нем галстук, и ему в итоге пришлось носить для нее какую-нибудь безделушку в кармане. Их забавы обычно вызывали гневный взгляд архиепископа, считавшего, что Мельбурн не принимает религиозное образование принцессы всерьез.  
  
И совершенно справедливо. Всерьез его принимала Виктория, воспитанная соответствующим образом. А также герцогиня — это, пожалуй, был единственное, в чем мать и дочь придерживались одного мнения.  
  
Но сегодня Регине развлечения не требовались. Она выглядела довольно утомленной — заснула, приткнувшись к отцовской груди, проснулась лишь раз, когда паства встала петь гимн, и только зарылась лицом в его сюртук.  
  
— Лорд М, разве мы не пойдем пешком?  
  
Мельбурн взглянул на ожидавший их экипаж, которым его жена никогда не пользовалась после воскресной службы, предпочитая возвращаться во дворец пешком. Королева была на последних месяцах беременности, раздраженная ограничениями, накладываемыми ее положением, но кто мог возразить на прогулку из церкви? Он еще раз с тоской посмотрел на экипаж, желая посадить в него Регину.  
  
На него самого уже начали посматривать. Прихожане ждали. Одержит ли верх желание королевы? Или лорд-консорт настоит на своем?  
  
— Разумеется. — Он ухватил Регину поудобнее и зашагал вслед за супругой.  
  
Виктория шла, раздумывая о том, что подарить внучатой племяннице Мельбурна на крестины. Франсис совсем недавно родила девочку, которую назвали в честь королевы — которая теперь приходилась новорожденной двоюродной бабушкой, а также будущей крестной матерью.  
  
— В подобных случаях всегда лучше быть проще, — неожиданно разумно высказалась герцогиня. — Например, молитвенник с посвящением в виде твоей любимой цитаты из Писания.  
  
— Да, спасибо, _mama_.  
  
Они прибыли во дворец. Регина едва пошевелилась, когда Мельбурн передал ее на руки няньке.  
  
— Погодите, пожалуйста, — сказал он, вручая Колльеру свои перчатки. Он приложил тыльную сторону ладони ко лбу Регины.  
  
— Что вы делаете, лорд М? — спросила Виктория, которой помогали снять верхнюю одежду.  
  
— Она больна? — спросила герцогиня, отбрасывая в сторону шляпку — камеристка поторопилась поймать ее.  
  
— Жара нет, но она сегодня кажется такой усталой.  
  
— Быть может, она не выспалась, — предположила герцогиня.  
  
— Регина никогда не болеет, — уверенно сказала Виктория.  
  
И правда, у Регины никогда не было ни кашля, ни жара.  
  
— Уложите ее в постель, — сказал Мельбурн.  
  


***

  
  
— Хочешь, я останусь?  
  
Виктория взглянула на Дэвида, разглаживая последнюю воображаемую складку на черном платье, которое Дивья выкопала из недр ее шкафа.  
  
— Королева всегда встречается с премьер-министром наедине, — упрекнула она мужа.  
  
— Ну да.  
  
— Первая серия. И потом, насколько мне известно, миссис Бейнбридж никогда не обвинялась в адюльтере, так что, думаю, моей репутации ничто не угрожает.  
  
В дверь постучали. Виктория взглянула на Дэвида. Тот поднялся и, чмокнув жену в щеку, скрылся за другой дверью. Появившаяся в дверях миссис Бейнбридж склонила голову вместе с лакеем. Премьер-министр вошла в комнату и присела в книксене.  
  
Неловкость на этом не закончилась: Виктория вспомнила, что должна протянуть руку для поцелуя.  
  
— Ваше величество, — сказала Бейнбридж, склоняя голову и целуя ее руку.  
  
Господи, ужас какой. Помада? С лордом Мельбурном эта процедура наверняка была приятнее.  
  
— Позвольте принести вам от имени нации соболезнования по случаю кончины вашей бабушки. Она была любима народом и провела нашу страну через множество испытаний.  
  
— Благодарю. — Виктория указала на диван. — Садитесь, прошу вас.  
  
Премьер-министр направилась к дивану, а Виктория села на стул.  
  
Точно, помада.  
  
— Должно быть, для вас это стало потрясением, мэм.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Народ очень любил ее величество.  
  
— Да.  
  
Премьер-министр помолчала.  
  
— Конечно, в шесть состоится совещание Тайного совета.  
  
— Конечно. — Виктория поерзала на месте.  
  
— В ближайшие дни вашего внимания потребует множество вопросов. Позвольте оказать вам посильную помощь.  
  
— Что ж, полагаю, вам придется ввести меня в курс дела.  
  
— Мэм?  
  
— Вы премьер-министр, а я королева. Мы с вами никогда раньше не разговаривали. Наверное, вам нужно объяснить мне, что к чему.  
  


***

  
  
Той ночью Мельбурн не мог уснуть. Он смотрел на жену, на ее вздымающийся и опускающийся в свете восковой свечки раздутый живот.  
  
И тут он услышал плач.  
  
Надев халат и домашние туфли, Мельбурн направился к детской. У двери он обнаружил Лецен, вполголоса переговаривавшуюся с ночной нянькой.  
  
— Регина… — он прошел в комнату, протиснувшись мимо женщин.  
  
— Папа! — она не столько звала, сколько заклинала самую высшую из известных ей сил. Он вынул малышку из кроватки и, покачивая ее на руках, обнаружил то, чего так страшился.  
  
Девочка вся горела.  
  
— Как давно она в таком состоянии? — рявкнул он.  
  
— С тех пор как проснулась… — начала нянька.  
  
— Вы послали за сэром Джеймсом?  
  
— Я как раз собиралась… — вставила Лецен.  
  
— Когда?! Пошлите немедленно!  
  
Лецен повернулась к горничной, кивнула. Мельбурн покачал головой и посмотрел на дочь.  
  
— Всё будет хорошо, Джина…  
  


***

  
  
Когда премьер-министр наконец удалилась, в комнату вошел нетерпеливо ожидавший Дэвид.  
  
— Как всё прошло?  
  
— Как всё прошло? Через четыре часа у меня встреча с членами Тайного совета, а я только что поняла, что понятия не имею, кто они!  
  
— Ты знаешь, кто они, — нахмурился Дэвид. — Ты знаешь политиков.  
  
— Я плохо запоминаю лица.  
  
— Ой. Ты же плохо запоминаешь лица.  
  
— Кстати, тебе нужен черный костюм.  
  
— Зачем это?  
  
— Ты тоже идешь.  
  
— Зачем?  
  
— Ты член Тайного совета.  
  
— Что? С каких это пор?  
  
— С тех пор, как умерла моя бабушка и ты стал консортом суверена!  
  
— А. Ну да. — Помолчав немного, он добавил: — А можно устроить, чтобы советники надели бейджики с фамилиями? Или, может, карточки тебе сделать или что-нибудь в этом роде?  
  
— Ну, если бы я знала заранее, что моя бабушка возьмет вдруг и упадет замертво, я бы вчера вечером допоздна просидела за зубрежкой, вместо того чтобы смотреть Кардашьянов.  
  
— Гугловские очки?  
  


***

  
  
Утро принесло Виктории два сюрприза.  
  
Во-первых, проснулась она одна, хотя заснула, уютно устроившись рядом с мужем.  
  
Во-вторых, разбудила ее мать.  
  
— Дрина, вот, возьми, — сказала она, вручая ей лежавший в изножье кровати халат.  
  
— _Mama_?  
  
— Пойдем.  
  
Мать увлекла ее за собой по еще полутемному коридору.  
  
— _Mama_ , что происходит?  
  
В детской царила суматоха. Ее муж и Лецен стояли рядом с сэром Джеймсом. Регина вопила что есть мочи.  
  
— Если бы вы потрудились меня разбудить!  
  
— Я не обязана перед вами отчитываться!  
  
Виктория взглянула на надрывающуюся малышку.  
  
— Джина, что такое…  
  
Мельбурн преградил ей путь.  
  
— Уильям, что вы делаете?  
  
— Мне очень жаль.  
  
Заговорил сэр Джеймс:  
  
— Я подозреваю, что у принцессы заразная лихорадка, ваше величество.  
  
— Что? Но Регина никогда не болеет!  
  
— Это правда, она больна, — мягко сказал Мельбурн.  
  
Сэр Джеймс подошел ближе.  
  
— Ради вашего собственного здоровья, мэм…  
  
— Что?  
  
— И здоровья ребенка, которого вы носите, будет лучше, если вы не будете контактировать с принцессой.  
  
— Что? Нет. Ни в коем случае. Я нужна ей…  
  
— Виктория, пожалуйста, — сказал Мельбурн.  
  
Она развернулась и устремилась прочь.  
  
Мельбурн последовал за ней.  
  
— Виктория…  
  
— Мое дитя нуждается во мне. Вы не удержите меня!  
  
— Вам нужно думать и о другом своем ребенке.  
  
— Но Регина…  
  
— Я останусь с ней.  
  
— С ней должна остаться я!  
  
— Что если и вы заболеете? Что тогда? Что если… — Он вздохнул, взял ее за руку. — Прошу вас. Я не могу потерять…  
  
— Лорд М…  
  
— Прошу вас.  
  
Мельбурн повернул назад, и Виктория смотрела ему вслед, пока он не скрылся за дверью детской.  
  


***

  
  
Виктория смотрела из окна дворца. Первыми внизу собрались камеры новостных каналов, затем к ним присоединились люди с плакатами, открытками, цветами и воздушными шарами.  
  
— Кажется, новости уже повсюду, — сказал Дэвид и встал с ней рядом, не отрывая взгляда от экрана телефона.  
  
— Что пишут в комментариях?  
  
— Э-э, много хорошего.  
  
— Дай посмотреть, — протянула она руку.  
  
— Виктория…  
  
Она выхватила у него телефон.  
  
— Сколько раз я тебе говорил: не читай комментарии! — сказал Дэвид.  
  
— «И теперь нашей королевой стала дочь модели-кокаинщицы»… Ну, здорово.  
  
— Я же говорил, не читай комментарии.  
  
— О, потаскуха и наркоманка, как оригинально…  
  
— Перестань. — Дэвид отнял у нее телефон. — Ты внучка королевы, которая была праправнучкой величайшей королевы нашей страны.  
  
— Елизавета тоже была ничего.  
  
— Ну да, Елизавета была вполне себе, но Виктория зато не казнила никого из своих родственников. Хотя принца Альберта вот застрелили… — Дэвид покачал головой. — В общем, я хочу сказать, ты королева и будешь великой королевой.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
Вошел Дженнингс.  
  
— Ваше величество. Ваше королевское высочество.  
  
— Да, Дженнингс?  
  
— Машина в Сент-Джеймсский дворец готова.  
  
— Уже пора?  
  
— По возвращении вас будет ждать экземпляр вашей речи, который вам нужно будет просмотреть.  
  
— Речи?  
  
— Да, ваше величество, ваше обращение к нации — сегодня вечером.  
  
— Не припомню такого в инструктажах.  
  
— Их у вас не было очень давно, и королева… то есть, покойная королева решила, что это будет уместно.  
  
— Вот как? — Виктория повернулась и взглянула на мужа.  
  
— Да, обращение будет одновременно транслироваться по телевидению по всему миру и в Интернете.  
  
— Мы сейчас спустимся, Дженнингс.  
  
Секретарь удалился.  
  
— Паршивый же выдался денек, — сказала Виктория, смотря на Дэвида.  
  
— Ага, — согласился тот.  
  
— «Решила, что это будет уместно», — скривившись, передразнила она, направляясь к двери. — Только этого мне сейчас не хватало.  
  


***

  
  
Сменяли друг друга дни.  
  
Вставало солнце. Приходил сэр Джеймс. Мельбурн вышагивал вокруг доктора, надеясь, что тот что-нибудь придумает.  
  
Температура падала и поднималась снова. Прописанные холодные ванны были не менее страшны, чем сама лихорадка: Джина кричала, Мельбурн со слезами на глазах просил у малютки прощения.  
  
Он сидел в кресле-качалке, баюкая дочь на руках, и напевал ей, читал — делал всё, что могло бы помочь ей отвлечься или уснуть. Он наверняка спал и сам, хотя не помнил этого. Ел он только тогда, когда Колльер приносил поднос.  
  
Казалось неправильным продолжать жить, если Регина вдруг…  
  
— Папа… — простонала она. Словарный запас Регины успел уже пополниться множеством слов, но другие слова ей как будто были теперь не нужны.  
  
— Я знаю, — сказал он, перекладывая девочку с одной руки на другую в надежде, что перемена позы облегчит ее мучения. — Всё будет хорошо, обещаю.  
  


***

  
  
Виктории не спалось.  
  
Ни мужа, ни ребенка. Дэшу пришлось играть роль младенца — она рыдала, стискивая кроху спаниеля в объятиях. Умный пес не сопротивлялся, позволяя мамочке орошать его шерсть слезами.  
  
Она ходила в часовню, проводя долгие часы в одиноких молитвах, обычно на коленях, и обычно молитвы заканчивались рыданиями в пустой постели.  
  
Забери меня, умоляла она.  
  
Ей можно умереть. Регина справится, у Регины есть лорд М. Он может сделать из нее еще более великую королеву, королеву получше. Разумеется, был еще младенец в ее утробе, которого она любила глубокой и неистовой любовью, но Джина — уже живой ребенок, и если такова цена…  
  
Если такова кара, которую ей нужно понести за все ее грехи…  
  
Пусть.  
  
Она проснулась, чувствуя себя до отвращения хорошо. Ее не поразило молнией. Не вспыхнул в дворцовом саду куст, сообщая ей, что ее условия приняты.  
  
Потому она снова направилась к часовне. Погрузившись в молитвы, она забыла о времени и, подняв наконец голову, увидела мать.  
  
— _Mama_? Что вы тут делаете?  
  
— То же, что и ты, Дрина. Я пришла помолиться.  
  
Герцогиня уселась на скамью напротив.  
  
— О чем?  
  
— Я прошу Господа о том же, что и ты.  
  
— Я в этом сомневаюсь.  
  
— Вот как?  
  
— Я не прошу Господа, чтобы лихорадка забрала моего мужа вместо Джины.  
  
— Неужто ты такого дурного мнения обо мне?  
  
— Думаю, ответ на этот вопрос известен нам обеим, — усмехнулась Виктория и собралась вернуться к своим молитвам.  
  
— В первую очередь, я молюсь за тебя. Всегда, Дрина.  
  
Она не повернулась, но слушала внимательно.  
  
— Молюсь о твоем здоровье. О том, чтобы твое царствование было мирным. Чтобы ты благополучно разрешилась ребенком, которого носишь. Затем, да, я молюсь, как ты, о выздоровлении Регины. Я молюсь, чтобы Господь дал твоему супругу сил выхаживать мою внучку и уберег его от лихорадки.  
  
— И вы думаете, я поверю, что вы молитесь за лорда М?  
  
— С чего мне лгать тебе?  
  
— Чтобы вернуть мое расположение.  
  
— Возможно. Но я достаточно хорошо тебя знаю и знаю, что однажды потеряв твое расположение, его не так легко вернуть.  
  


***

  
  
— По-моему, всё прошло неплохо, — сказал Дэвид.  
  
Виктория вздохнула.  
  
— Да уж, неплохо, всего-то половину имен напутала. Ничего, у меня тут еще целая речь, с которой можно облажаться.  
  
— А еще эта женщина, которая не хотела целовать тебе руку…  
  
— Тетя моя?  
  
— Нет, не она, другая. — Дэвид посмотрел на часы.  
  
— Что такое?  
  
— Я подумал, не пойти ли проверить, как там малышка.  
  
— Вот черт. Я…  
  
— Я быстренько в Дувр-хаус и обратно. Тебе что-нибудь нужно?  
  
— Машина времени?  
  
Он поцеловал ее.  
  
— Я быстро.  
  
Дэвид ушел.  
  
Виктория подошла к Дженнингсу.  
  
— Готов текст речи?  
  
— Да, мэм, — ответил тот, вручая ей листы.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
— Ваш ящик в кабинете.  
  
— Мой ящик?  
  
— Ящик королевы.  
  
— Я знаю, что это за ящик. Я просто не думала, что… — Виктория тряхнула головой. — Будь это какая-нибудь другая работа, мне бы дали больше времени на обучение.  
  
— Вы обучались этому всю жизнь, мэм.  
  
— И этого, увы, оказалось недостаточно.  
  
— Рядом с ящиком лежит письмо, которое вас, возможно, заинтересует.  
  
Виктория вошла в кабинет и вздохнула.  
  
Речь состояла из трех страниц, на которых она заверяла страну, что переход будет гладким, и превозносила бабушкино многолетнее служение народу. Мелькнула ленивая мысль: уж не сама ли бабушка написала эту речь?  
  
Наконец взгляд ее упал на красную деревянную коробку с буквами VR на крышке.  
  
И на лежащее рядом письмо.  
  
— «Моя дорогая Виктория…» — начала она и, поняв вдруг, что письмо предназначалось не ей — слишком старая дата — заглянула в конец. — Виктория IV?  
  
Она вернулась к началу письма.  
  
— «Ты сейчас чувствуешь то же, что чувствовала я, когда умерла моя мать, и что чувствовала она, когда умерла ее мать. Я не могу предложить тебе лучшего совета и пожеланий, чем те, что получила в тот день моя бабушка от своего нежно любимого папы. Прилагаю для тебя машинописную копию того письма — у него был ужасный почерк. Да пребудет с тобой моя любовь. Желаю тебе всего наилучшего в служении долгу, которое начинается для тебя сегодня…»  
  
Виктория села, смаргивая подступившие слезы.  
  
— «Мне не о чем жалеть. Я любила и была любима, но прежде всего — я выполнила свой долг. Я утешаюсь тем, что ты моя преемница и что в смерти я воссоединюсь с моими родителями, с возлюбленными братьями, а главное, с моим сыном…»  
  
Она вздохнула.  
  
— «Я никогда не забуду. Навеки твоя, мама…»  
  
Виктория взяла салфетку, промокнула накрашенные ресницы. Ей теперь вообще позволяется плакать?  
  
Что ж, идем ва-банк, подумала она и открыла письмо лорда Мельбурна.  
  
— «Милая моя Регина… Я страстно надеюсь не стать свидетелем прочтения этого письма, ибо желаю твоей матери долгих лет жизни…» — Виктория фыркнула. — И ведь сбылось желание-то, а, лорд М? — «Когда-то я считал, что моя жизнь кончена, но оказалось, что она только начинается заново: видишь ли, однажды меня разбудили и сообщили, что король умер и на престол взошла восемнадцатилетняя королева…»  
  


***

  
  
Проснувшись, Виктория с удивлением обнаружила, что в постели она не одна.  
  
Муж спал рядом, в брюках и рубашке — остальная его одежда валялась подле кровати.  
  
— Уильям? — Она села на кровати. Что бы это значило? — Уильям!  
  
Он не шелохнулся.  
  
Сгорая от нетерпения получить ответ на свой вопрос, она звонко шлепнула его по щеке.  
  
— Ай! — Мельбурн проснулся, потирая обиженную щеку. — Вы дали мне пощечину?  
  
— Как Джина? С ней всё в порядке? Она…  
  
Он привстал, обхватил ладонями лицо жены.  
  
— Вчера ночью температура спала и не поднялась больше. Сэр Джеймс считает, что опасность миновала.  
  
— Теперь я могу ее увидеть?  
  
— Да…  
  
— Почему вы не разбудили меня?! — Она вскочила, схватила халат и стремглав вылетела из опочивальни.  
  
— Я не…  
  
Ответа его Виктория не услышала, ибо уже мчалась по коридору, одной рукой придерживая живот. Изумленные няньки присели, приветствуя ее, устремившуюся к детской кроватке. Она взяла дочь на руки и уселась с ней в кресло-качалку.  
  
Регина не проснулась, только прильнула к матери, насколько то позволяло ощутимое препятствие в виде живота. Подняв голову, Виктория увидела стоящего в дверях мужа.  
  
— Мне была так страшно… — сказала она. — Не знаю, что я делала бы, если бы…  
  
— Не будем об этом задумываться, — покачал он головой.  
  


***

  
  
Марш-бросок Дэвида домой занял больше времени, чем он предполагал. Для начала ему пришлось с час отбиваться от вопросов матери. Главным образом потому, что он не знал ответов на них. Каждые две секунды звонил или вибрировал мобильник, а ему еще нужно было заглянуть к малышке, найти другие черные платья, которые ему предстояло отнести во дворец, а потом Дивья прислала смску о какой-то палетке «Nars»…  
  
Нет, должен быть способ получше, думал он, вручая лакею пакет, в который запихнул свои находки — фирменный пакет из магазина «Nike». Лакей одарил Дэвида скептическим взглядом. Пожав плечами в ответ, Дэвид поднялся в комнату, откуда должна была вестись трансляция обращения к нации.  
  
— Дэвид, вы не видели Вик- — Дивья осеклась и поправилась: — Вы не видели королеву?  
  
— Что? Вы ее потеряли? Она королевой-то успела пробыть всего восемь часов!  
  
Выскочив в коридор, Дэвид повернул к личным покоям королевской семьи. Викторию он нашел у лестницы. Она сидела под портретом Виктории I и Мельбурна.  
  
— Привет, — сказал он, плюхнувшись на ступеньку рядом с ней. — Ты что делаешь? Тебе через пять минут выступать перед всем миром.  
  
— Я когда-нибудь рассказывала тебе, почему я всегда здороваюсь и прощаюсь с этим портретом?  
  
Дэвид откинулся назад.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Когда умер папа, это было ужасно. Он просто стал такой… оболочкой, и мама… Мне кажется, она испытала облегчение.  
  
— Нет…  
  
Виктория покачала головой.  
  
— Она не желала ему смерти, ничего такого. Она просто не подходила на роль сиделки и, по-моему, немного сошла с ума. Я жила в Дувр-хаусе с няней, а потом переехала сюда, и дворец был такой огромный и такой пустой, а бабули вечно не бывало дома, но Дженнингс, он, кажется, меня жалел. Он подарил мне книжку на день рождения — биографию Виктории II. Я так ей завидовала. Она выросла в том же доме, вела такую же жизнь, но у нее была… семья. И поэтому я грезила, что это мои бабушка и дедушка, и когда я здоровалась с ними и прощалась, желала им доброго утра и спокойной ночи… тогда мне казалось, что у меня кто-то есть.  
  
— Ты притворялась.  
  
— Я притворялась, и мне становилось легче, и поэтому я продолжала это делать.  
  
Дэвид взглянул на лист бумаги, который она держала в руке.  
  
— Что это?  
  
— Письмо лорда М, — сказала она.  
  
Виктория встала. Муж последовал ее примеру.  
  
— Я готова.  
  
— Я в этом не сомневаюсь.  
  


***

  
  
**_Оксфорд, 2012 год_**  
  
  
Прежде чем пройти на кладбище, Уилл добрых полчаса просидел в машине.  
  
Отдаленный участок, скромный надгробный камень.  
  
Он опустился на колени, выдрал проклюнувшиеся там и сям сорняки.  
  
— Прости за это безобразие. — Он снял коричневую оберточную бумагу с розовых орхидей. — Смотри что я тебе принес. Я помню, как они понравились тебе в Брокет-холле. Весело было в тот день, да?  
  
Уилл вздохнул и помотал головой.  
  
— И что я делаю?  
  
Услышав мягкие шаги по траве, он поднял голову и увидел подошедшую Викторию.  
  
Он промолчал.  
  
— Прости, — сказала она. — Эмма сказала, ты будешь тут, и…  
  
— И?  
  
— И я подумала, что тебе не стоит быть одному.  
  
Он кивнул.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
Виктория опустилась на колени.  
  
— Я никогда не забуду.  
  
— Жалкое зрелище, да? — фыркнул Уилл.  
  
— Жалкое? Почему это?  
  
— Историк-мельбурнист, не способный найти других слов для эпитафии своей дочери.  
  
— А по-моему, красиво. Мне они всегда нравились.  
  
— Правда?  
  
— Да. — Она посмотрела на него. — Никто не властен над чужой памятью и чужим сердцем, но Виктория могла сказать лорду М, что она никогда не забудет, что она всегда будет любить его.  
  
Подул ветер.  
  
Уилл наконец заговорил:  
  
— Эллисон, она прожила короткую жизнь, но ее жизнь имела для меня значение. А порой мне кажется, что один я знал, что она была, и один я знаю, что ее больше нет.  
  
— Ты поэтому не говорил мне, что она умерла?  
  
Виктория взглянула на каменную плиту.  
  
— Ну что ж, я никогда не забуду, что жила-была когда-то маленькая девочка по имени Эллисон, автор великолепнейшего рисунка Брокет-холла…  
  
Уилл невольно рассмеялся.  
  
— И что ее отец очень ее любил.  
  
— Спасибо тебе, — сказал Уилл.  
  
Виктория нащупала его руку и крепко сжала.


	25. Chapter 25

Виктория вошла в комнату, оборудованную для трансляции. Дэвид вошел следом. В этом зале, где они иногда пили чай, висел семейный портрет Виктории I, Мельбурна и сидевшей у него на коленях маленькой Виктории II. Виктория посмотрела на портрет, затем перевела взгляд на камеру. Дэвид устроился рядом.

— Ваше величество, телесуфлер…

— Я вижу, спасибо.

— Три, два…

Виктория посмотрела в объектив камеры.

— Добрый вечер. Я знаю, что все мы сегодня испытали огромное потрясение. Для меня день начался с больших надежд, с крещения моей новорожденной дочери — я очень рада, что моей бабушке удалось при этом присутствовать.

— Это не та речь, — прошептала Дивья.

Дэвид нахмурился.

— Что?

— Крестильная рубашка моей дочери была копией той, в которой крестили меня, моего отца, мою бабушку, ее мать, и мать ее матери — чья мать была первым младенцем, на которого эту рубашку надели, окрестив ее Региной Викторией Марией Елизаветой. Я всегда находила красноречивым имя, которое моя прапрапрапрабабушка выбрала для своего первенца. Как вы, наверное, догадываетесь, «Виктория» означает «победа», а «Регина» в переводе с латыни — «королева». То есть, она в сущности назвала дочь королевой-победительницей, и это народ и получил — королеву-победительницу.

— Прошло чуть больше восьми недель с тех пор, как мы отпраздновали день рождения моей бабушки и стовосьмидесятилетие восшествия на престол королевы Виктории I. За эти сто восемьдесят лет наша страна, пожалуй, изменилась сильнее, чем за все предыдущие. У нас были войны и потрясения, у нас была империя, и у нас всегда была королева Виктория.

Она взглянула на Дэвида.

— И сегодня я клянусь посвятить всю свою жизнь, как пять Викторий до меня, служению вам. В ближайшее время я объеду наше королевство. Впереди нас ждут трудные дни, но за ними придут и радости, и будущие победы. Мы сплотимся в скорби, а затем пойдем дальше. Спасибо и благослови вас всех Господь.

— И-и… конец эфира, — сказал режиссер.

— Вы отклонились от речи, — заметил Дженнингс. — Правительство не обрадуется.

— Я никого не призывала к революции.

— Ты что же, вот так просто сымпровизировала? — спросил Дэвид.

— Да.

Открылась дверь. Их глазам предстал высокий пожилой загорелый мужчина.

— Лорд Шефтсбери, — сказал Дженнингс.

— Дедушка, — сказала Виктория.

Вошедший сделал шаг вперед, склонил голову и поцеловал руку Виктории.

— Ваше величество.

 

***

— Уильям… — вздохнула Виктория.

Мельбурн отвел в сторону прядь ее волос, медленно выскальзывая из нее и погружаясь снова. Чуть ранее королева притворилась утомленной в разгар дня и, сославшись на необходимость отдыха перед суровым испытанием в виде ужина у леди Палмерстон, удалилась с супругом в опочивальню. Она лежала в его объятиях, отвернув от него лицо — это с недавних пор была ее любимая поза, позволявшая ей прижиматься к нему, несмотря на мешающий живот.

Она перепробовала их все и составляла список, решая, которая годилась лучше всего.

— Я люблю вас, — твердил он, изливаясь в нее, — я люблю вас.

Он опустил руку, нащупал чувствительный бугорок и стал ласкать его, целуя ей шею. Она кончила, испустив крик, который наверняка дал понять всем обитателям этой части дворца, что королева вполне оправилась от утомления.

— О, лорд М….

 

— А по какому поводу этот ужин?

Мельбурн покачал головой.

— Понятия не имею.

— Нет, имеете.

— По просьбе лорда Шефтсбери, — вздохнул он. — Он хочет помирить нас с сэром Робертом.

— О нет, Лорд М.

— Нам не пристало постоянно противостоять вашему премьер-министру.

— Он не вечно будет моим премьер-министром. Пора, пожалуй, найти нового.

 

***

Виктория оторвала взгляд от новостей на экране телевизора в спальне.

— Так странно. Я не была с ней знакома, но она как будто была всегда.

— Ну да, понимаю, — пожал плечами Уилл.

— А когда-то ведь людям это было незнакомо, когда короли менялись каждые лет десять.

— А потом появилась Виктория и в корне изменила монархию.

Виктория придвинулась ближе к Уиллу.

— Внушительная у нее получилась речь, — сказал он.

— Уилл, мы же теперь знакомы с королевой.

— Да мы просто встречали ее два раза, — рассмеялся Уилл.

— Я с ней в туалете разговаривала. Даже не знаю, куда уж ближе.

Раздался телефонный звонок. Уилл потянулся за мобильным.

Виктория закатила глаза.

— Опять Кэрри?

Он со вздохом ткнул в кнопку ответа.

— Уилл, ты же знаешь, она просто хочет…

— Привет, Кэрри. С Гасси всё в порядке?

Виктория откинулась на подушки.

— С Гасси всё нормально.

Уилл опять вздохнул.

— Кэрри, от твоих звонков тот факт, что королеве Англии известно, что ты бывшая жена, не меняется. Если тебя это утешит, я не думаю, что она прикажет тебя обезглавить.

 

***

— Что он здесь делает? — прошипела Виктория.

Дэвид сидел за сервированным к завтраку столом, одной рукой держа ребенка, и пытался есть другой.

— Полагаю, его приезд имеет некоторое отношение к смерти его жены. Пожалуйста, съешь хоть что-нибудь.

Она стояла, с остервенением терзая тост.

— Я его не видела со дня нашей свадьбы. С чего это он заявился сейчас?

— Сама подумай, как бы это выглядело, если бы он не явился на похороны родной жены?

— А как это выглядело в последние лет тридцать, пока он гулял по Французской Ривьере?

Открылась дверь.

— А, Энтони, вы решили к нам присоединиться?

— Это зависит от того, есть ли у вас виски.

— Мы завтракаем, — сказала Виктория.

Энтони понюхал кофейник.

— Кофе. Почему вы все пьете кофе по утрам?

— Что?

— Все жители цивилизованного мира начинают день с чашки чая, а королевская семья Англии пьет кофе. Вы подумайте — Англии.

— Дедушка, ты проделал такой путь, чтобы осудить меня за пристрастие к кофе? — выпалила Виктория.

— Разумеется, нет, ваше величество.

Она закатила глаза.

— Не называй меня так.

— Почему?

— Потому что ты это не всерьез.

— Вот как, а должен всерьез?

— Завтра в Оксфорде состоится поминальная служба. Ты будешь?

Энтони задумался.

— Буду.

— И будешь прилично себя вести?

— Всё тебе расскажи.

Виктория многозначительно уставилась на Дэвида. Тот лишь пожал плечами.

 

***

— Ваше величество. — Эмили сделала книксен.

— Эмили. — Виктория расцеловалась с золовкой. Повернувшись к Уильяму, Эмили чмокнула его в щеку.

— Вы прекрасно выглядите, ваше величество, — сказала Эмили.

Виктория улыбнулась.

— Я и чувствую себя прекрасно. Меня не тошнит, как было, когда я носила Регину.

— Бедняжке Эмми слишком нездоровится, поэтому она не смогла быть сегодня, — посетовала Эмили на последнюю беременность старшей дочери.

— Регина во дворце без нее чахнет, — заметил Мельбурн.

Они вошли в комнату, где ждали Палмерстон, Шефтсбери и де Грей с женами. К ним присоединился и Веллингтон. Виктория направилась к остальным гостям, чтобы обменяться с ними любезностями.

Мельбурн повернулся к сестре.

— Он опаздывает?

— Он сказал, что приведет свояченицу. Мне нужен был еще один гость для ровного счета.

Он закатил глаза.

— Будь паинькой.

Снова открылась дверь, и вошел сэр Роберт Пиль с женой и еще одной женщиной, весьма привлекательной миниатюрной брюнеткой, завидев которую, Мельбурн и Эмили побледнели.

— Леди Палмерстон, благодарю за приглашение, — сказал Пиль.

— Не стоит благодарности.

— Вы, разумеется, знакомы с моей супругой.

— Леди Пиль, разумеется.

— У моей свояченицы неожиданно возникли неотложные дела, но я случайно встретил миссис Нортон и спросил, не желает ли она к нам присоединиться. Вы знакомы?

— Знакомы.

— И разумеется, вам знаком лорд Мельбурн.

Каролина улыбнулась.

— Да.

Стоявший на другом конце комнаты с королевой Шефтсбери перевел взгляд с королевы на вошедших и направился к премьер-министру.

— Пиль, позвольте вас на пару слов в коридор?

— Я только что прибыл.

— Сейчас же, Пиль!

Граф и премьер-министр вышли из комнаты. Из коридора доносились только приглушенные крики.

— Миссис Нортон, вы теперь живете в городе?

— О да, у меня здесь столько дел.

— Вот как?

Мельбурн взглянул на леди Пиль, которая готова была, казалось, провалиться сквозь землю — чувство, которое он хорошо понимал и разделял. Подошла королева.

— Ваше величество. — Леди Пиль и Каролина Нортон сделали книксен.

— Я не знакома с вашей подругой.

— Позвольте представить вам миссис Нортон.

— Миссис Нортон, очень рада, — сказала Виктория.

 

— Очень приятно, ваше величество, — ответила миссис Нортон.

 

***

Немного прошло времени с их возвращения во дворец, но когда камеристки королевы спустились в помещение для прислуги, все слуги уже все знали о том, что произошло в доме леди Палмерстон.

— Миссис Нортон. На ужине.

Пендж покачал головой.

— Вот те на…

— Ох уж этот сэр Роберт, каков наглец… — сочувственно протянула Дженкинс, жуя свой ужин. — А эта миссис Нортон. Я бы постыдилась лицо казать перед королевой-то.

— А с чего бы, если она ничем не провинилась? — спросила Скерретт.

— А вы следили за процессом? — заметил Пендж.

— Нет.

Броди удивленно посмотрел на нее.

— Об этом везде писали, во всех пикантных подробностях. Запертые двери, тайные свидания, отпущенные слуги… платки…

Дженкинс и Скерретт переглянулись. Вошел камердинер Мельбурна.

— Мистер Колльер.

— Мистер Пендж.

— Как поживает сегодня вечером лорд Мельбурн?

Колльер улыбнулся и уселся пить чай.

— Вы про миссис Нортон, так ведь?

Пендж закатил глаза.

— Вы нам расскажете или нет?

— Что именно?

— Да будет вам. Было у них или нет?

— А хоть я и знал бы, с чего бы мне рассказывать вам?

Дженкинс покачала головой.

— Так нечестно, мистер Колльер. Чуток сплетен никому не повредит. Нам всем известно, что за дела делаются во дворце.

Пендж фыркнул.

— Пожалуй, даже солдатам на Королевских конюшнях известно, что за дела делаются во дворце — судя по звукам, что я слышал…

— Вам меня не поколебать.

 

***

Виктория сидела за столом.

— Ты ничего не ешь, — сказал Уилл.

Она покачала головой.

— Аппетита что-то нет.

Он уселся напротив.

— Может, тебе что-нибудь еще нужно?

— Я в порядке, Уилл.

— Предполагается, что я должен тебя обхаживать, помнишь?

У него зазвонил мобильник.

— Кэрри? — спросила она.

— Нет, Эмма, — сказал Уилл, беря телефон со стола.

— Не отвечай!

— Почему мне нельзя ответить Эмме?

— Мы же ей не говорили сам знаешь о чем.

— О чем это я знаю?

— Ну, о мелодраме с отцовством ребенка Виктории I.

Он вздохнул и ответил на звонок.

— Алло?

— Уилл, королева едет в Оксфорд.

— И тебе тоже привет.

— На политесы нет времени. С этим вступлением на престол сплошной ад и хаос. В Колледже Всех Душ будет поминальная служба и в довершение ко всему встреча с королевой.

— А я уже встречал королеву.

— Да-да, спасибо, что рассказал мне об этом во всех подробностях. Если ты не понял, я имею в виду, что ты об этом и словом не обмолвился.

— У нас отпуск.

— Угу. Завтра в десять. Затребовано ваше личное присутствие.

— Ясно.

Он дал отбой и взглянул на Викторию.

— Что такое?

— Затребовано наше присутствие на поминальной службе королевы завтра.

— Что?

— Наше личное присутствие, если верить Эмме.

 

***

— Скерретт, а между слугами когда-нибудь обсуждалась миссис Нортон?

Камеристка замерла на мгновение, а затем продолжила колдовать над волосами королевы.

— Не думаю, чтобы кто-то из нас был знаком с этой дамой.

— Да, но кому-то ведь наверняка что-то известно. О процессе, к примеру? Об этом что-нибудь говорили?

— Можно и так сказать.

— И что же говорили?

— Ничего особенного. Запертые двери, отосланные слуги, платки.

Лицо Виктории помрачнело.

— Платки?

— Я уверена, это просто сплетни, мэм.

— Да, разумеется. В конце концов, лорда Мельбурна оправдали.

 

***

Виктория вошла в покои супруга. Он редко бывал здесь, но в комнатах пахло им, его одеколоном, этот ни на что не похожий запах она ощущала, уткнувшись по ночам в его грудь.

Она подошла к его письменному столу.

Миссис Нортон. Мысли о ней не желали покидать Викторию. До встречи с ней она представляла себе какую-нибудь невзрачную простушку, с которой лорд М не стал бы связываться, но увы. Миссис Нортон была привлекательна, очаровательна, умна.

И теперь Виктория рассматривала содержимое ящиков стола, не зная, впрочем, что именно ищет.

— Ваше величество.

Резко обернувшись, она увидела верного слугу мужа.

— Колльер.

Они с секунду молча смотрели друг на друга.

— Могу я вам чем-либо помочь, мэм?

— Нет, я просто искала лорда М.

— Он сказал, что собирается прогуляться с принцессой до Королевских конюшен.

— О, вот как, — улыбнулась Виктория. — Она очень любит лошадей.

— Да, мэм.

— Колльер, давно вы служите моему супругу?

— С тех пор как его милость вернулся со своего поста в Ирландии. Прежний его камердинер женился на местной девушке, да так там и остался.

— Стало быть, вы были его камердинером во время процесса Нортонов.

— Пожалуй, что так.

— На днях я познакомилась с миссис Нортон. Она кажется очаровательной женщиной. Что вы о ней думали?

— Я бы не осмелился думать о ней, мэм.

— Я настаиваю.

— Мама!

Ворвавшаяся в комнату Регина ухватила мать за юбки платья.

— Здравствуй, Джина.

— Виктория. — Мельбурн взглянул на свой распотрошенный стол. — Что вы здесь делаете?

— Я просто искала вас.

— Я был с Джиной.

— Лошадка.

— Да, думаю, Регина выбрала себе лошадь для следующего смотра войск. Она весьма заинтересована в чине полковника Гренадерской гвардии. — Он повернулся к камердинеру. — Колльер, отведи, пожалуйста, Регину обратно в детскую.

Камердинер удалился.

— Вы обычно не появляетесь в моих покоях.

Она усмехнулась.

— Мне это запрещено?

— Разумеется, нет. Я не сумел бы вам запретить, если бы даже захотел, что заставляет меня задаться вопросом, что же именно вы искали.

— Что могла я искать в ваших покоях?

— И представить не могу.

— Вы однажды сказали мне, что у вас никогда не было романа с миссис Нортон.

— И вы пришли в мои покои в поисках доказательств обратного?

— А таковые существуют?

— Вы понимаете, что именно этого Пиль и добивался, пригласив миссис Нортон на ужин к Эмили?

— Вы не ответили на мой вопрос. Вы лгали мне, говоря, что у вас никогда не было романа с миссис Нортон? Потому что некоторые детали кажутся мне очень знакомыми, лорд М.

— Вы допрашиваете меня о том, что гипотетически произошло за три года до нашего с вами знакомства?

— Вы лгали?

— Я отказываюсь держать перед вами ответ за то, что не имеет к вам никакого отношения…

Она скрестила на груди руки.

— Как и с моей стороны было бы неуместно спрашивать с вас за то, что не имело никакого отношения ко мне.

— У меня не было романов! Только Альберт!

— И ваши отношения меня не касаются.

— Вы солгали мне!

— Вы не должны были спрашивать.

— Но я спросила!

— А вы предпочли бы, чтобы я в нашу брачную ночь позволил вам представлять меня с другой женщиной?

— Вы не должны были мне лгать!

— А сколько раз вы обвиняли меня в том, что общество леди Холланд мне милее вашего?

— Причем здесь это?

— Вы склонны к ревности.

— Неправда!

— А вы не думаете, что некоторые дамы после нашей помолвки обращались ко мне, опасаясь за свое положение в обществе и место при дворе?

— Сколько ваших бывших любовниц при дворе?

Он рассмеялся.

Виктория была в ярости.

— Это не смешно, лорд М.

— Вы считаете, что я стал бы добиваться бывшей любовницы? Вы считаете, что мне нужно подобное общество?

— Это не ответ.

— Я не отвечу вам.

— Нет, ответите.

— Нет, не отвечу.

— Альберт по крайней мере был честен со мной.

— Значит, он рассказывал вам о своем сожителе?*

— Что? — озадаченно спросила Виктория.

— Ничего… — вздохнул Мельбурн.

— У меня от вас секретов нет.

— Неужели? И вы ответите на любой мой вопрос?

Она вздернула кверху подбородок.

— Мне скрывать нечего.

— Хорошо. Альберт когда-нибудь доводил вас до экстаза своим ртом, как я?

Виктория вспыхнула.

— Кусал он ваши соски? Заставлял вас кончить от одних только прикосновений к вашей груди, как я?

Теперь она попросту пылала от смущения. И гнева. Ее супруг стоял с безмятежным видом, будто спросил ее о погоде.

— Это н-н-не… — запинаясь, выговорила она. Он вопросительно изогнул бровь. — Я первая спросила!

— Так вы не ответите потому, что вы спросили первая, а не потому, что не следует обсуждать прежних любовников по причинам, которые теперь вам вполне очевидны?

— Я думаю, вам следует удалиться, лорд М.

Выражение его лица оставалось позабавленным.

— Это мои покои.

Нахмурившись, она вышла из комнаты.

 

***

Колокола в Оксфорде начали звонить, как раз когда Уилл, Виктория, Мари и Джон выбрались на парковке из машины.

— Сколько народа, — сказала Виктория.

— Виктория, осторожнее, подол запачкаешь.

— Спасибо за заботу, мам, — закатила она глаза.

— Это не критика. Ты просто слишком маленького роста. Я же говорила, подшить надо.

— Это не критика, но я слишком маленького роста?

— Ну-ка, давай я помогу, — сказал Джон, забирая у нее мантию.

— Спасибо, Джон.

Они подошли к парадному входу.

— Виктория V была первым членом королевской семьи, учившимся в университете, — сказал Уилл.

— Давно пора было, — заметила Виктория.

— До начала учебы в Колледже Всех Душ ее обучали репетиторы, — добавил Уилл.

У входа они встретили Эмму.

— Ну наконец-то, — сказала она.

— Шапочку пришлось поискать.

Эмма раздала им листы бумаги.

— Порядок службы. Это кто?

— Эмма, ты же видела мать и отчима Виктории на ее выпускной церемонии.

— Да, мы долго беседовали, в то время как Виктория куда-то исчезла, — сказала Мари.

— Мама, ну честное слово.

— Так, ладно, вы все будете в часовне, снаружи установлены мониторы, и служба транслируется по всем каналам. Они подъедут через десять минут.

 

***

— Ты ведешь себя как ребенок, Дрина.

Виктория оторвала взгляд от зеркала.

— Спасибо, _mama_. Чем же я обязана этому свежайшему замечанию?

— Ты и твой муж обменялись едва ли десятком слов за ужином. При дворе начинают болтать.

— Он знает, в чем он виноват.

Герцогиня усмехнулась.

— _Mama_ , вы ведь даже не знаете, в чем дело.

— Да неужели? Не в миссис Нортон ли, случаем?

Смутившись, что мать так легко разгадала ее тайну, Виктория выпалила:

— Он считает, что ему нет необходимости говорить мне правду об их отношениях.

Мать рассмеялась в ответ, приведя ее в бешенство. Вот именно таким невыносимым смехом смеялся и он.

— Ах, Дрина, у мужей всегда есть тайны от жен.

— У Альберта их не было.

— Альберт был просто мальчик, едва закончивший университет. Лорд Мельбурн — взрослый мужчина, повидавший мир, он был женат прежде и имел детей.

— Так вы считаете, что я не заслуживаю знать правду?

— Хорошая жена не стала бы спрашивать.

— И вы не спрашивали _papa_ о его любовницах?

Виктория надеялась вызвать реакцию, надеялась ужалить мать так же больно.

Не вышло.

— Нет. — Мать подошла к ней. — Он хороший муж и хороший отец, Дрина. Остальное не имеет значения.

 

***

Уилл стоял рядом с Викторией в ряду преподавателей, каждый из которых в полном академическом облачении ждал своей очереди поклониться или сделать книксен королеве.

— Прекрати улыбаться.

— Ничего не могу с собой поделать. Обожаю тебя в этих епископских рукавах и тюдоровском боннете.

— У тебя такой же.

— Но без кисточки.

Открылись двери, и вошли новоиспеченная королева и герцог Монтроз. И оказалось, что их сопровождает граф Шефтсбери.

— Боже мой, поверить не могу, что он приехал... — сказала Виктория.

Вскоре подошла их очередь.

— Профессор Лэм, — произнесла королева.

Он склонил голову.

— Ваше величество. Мои соболезнования.

— Спасибо. — Она оценивающим взглядом окинула Викторию и ее живот. — Доктор Кенсингтон, я вижу, у вас в жизни произошли изменения.

Виктория сделала книксен.

— Ваше величество.

— Когда вам рожать?

— Где-то в апреле.

— Поздравляю.

К королеве подошёл Дженнингс.

— Ваше величество, пора занимать места...

— Я заскочу в уборную, если вы не возражаете?

— Технически, по-моему, никто не может тебе возразить, — заметил Энтони.

Королева в сопровождении телохранителя отошла.

— Я сейчас, только в уборную заскочу, — сказала Виктория, направляясь следом.

— Виктория! — прошипел Уилл. — Куда ты собралась?!

— Уилл Лэм, не так ли? — спросил Дэвид.

— Да, ваша светлость.

— Уилл Лэм? — переспросил Шефтсбери. — Биограф Мельбурна?

— Да, милорд.

— Невыносимый был святоша, — сказал Энтони.

 

***

Виктория проснулась от крика, который оказался ее собственным.

Ее тело пронзала такая боль, что потревоженный криком Дэш соскочил с кровати и залаял.

— Лорд М! — завопила она. — Уильям!

Дверь распахнулась. Едва взглянув на нее, Мельбурн зазвонил в колокольчик, вызывая прислугу, и подошел к кровати.

— Уильям.

— Я здесь. Т-с-с…

Он зажег несколько восковых свечей от одной еще горевшей.

— Неважно! Помогите мне! — рявкнула она.

Он сел на кровать рядом с ней.

— Что такое? Говорите.

— У меня живот болит. Это ведь не ребенок, правда? Не может быть, еще слишком рано, я хочу, чтобы наш ребенок…

— Т-с-с.

— Но еще слишком рано!

— Паникой делу не поможешь. Дышите…

— Не могу…

— Разумеется, можете.

Он сделал глубокий вдох, показывая ей, как нужно дышать, и она последовала его примеру, опустив голову ему на грудь.

— Ваше величество, милорд…

Мальчишка-коридорный запнулся.

— Немедленно пошлите за сэром Джеймсом Кларком.

— Да, милорд.

К тому времени как прибыл сэр Джеймс, проснулось полдворца. Виктория продолжала цепляться за мужа. Боль отступила, но доктора это не остановило. К ужасу сэра Джеймса, королева не позволила супругу выйти и на время осмотра.

— Ничего страшного, мэм. Ложные схватки. Вполне обычное явление.

— Ложные схватки? — Она взглянула на мужа. — Нелепость какая!

Мельбурн поцеловал ее в лоб.

— Разумеется, я бы рекомендовал покой и отказ от… — сэр Джеймс сделал жест рукой, надеясь, что его поймут.

— От чего?

— От супружеской деятельности…

— Это еще более нелепо! — с насмешкой возразила она. — Вы хотите сказать, что мне нельзя заниматься любовью с собственным мужем? Я этого не потерплю!

У сэра Джеймса был такой вид, будто он готов упасть замертво.

— Эти ложные схватки у меня случились в тот день и ночь, когда я не занималась с ним любовью, а потому, думаю, ответ вполне очевиден!

— Благодарю вас, сэр Джеймс… — сказал Мельбурн.

Доктор с поклоном вышел.

— Вы не уйдете?

— Не уйду, если вы желаете, чтобы я остался.

Она покачала головой.

— Мне так жаль, что… — всхлипнула она.

— Т-с-с, — попытался он утешить ее, баюкая ее в руках. — Если бы вы волшебным образом встретились мне первой, я бы женился на вас первой и вы были бы первой и единственной женщиной в моей жизни, но не судьба. А потому я должен отдать вам всё, что у меня осталось.

— О, лорд М, не говорите так.

— Но я должен.

— Ничего подобного. У нас впереди много времени.

— Этого всегда недостаточно, — прошептал он.

 

***

Виктория подошла к женской уборной, у двери которой стоял полицейский.

— Простите, мисс, вам туда нельзя.

Скрестив руки на груди, Виктория посмотрела на него.

— А вы знаете, что законом мне по-прежнему позволено пописать в ваш шлем?

— Я…

Виктория протиснулась мимо полицейского. Королева стояла у зеркала.

— Сыграли на беременности? — спросила она.

— Ага.

— Как вы себя чувствуете?

— Ну, в данный момент довольно паршиво.

Виктория кивнула.

— Помните Кэрри?

— Бывшая жена?

— Она самая. Она с самого вашего вступления на престол потеряла покой и сон, пребывая в твердой уверенности, что королева Англии ее ненавидит.

Королеве нахмурилась.

— А она немножко стерва, да?

— Ага, самую чуточку.

— Ой, слушайте, а вы знаете о письме, которое лорд М написал Регине?

Виктория постаралась сохранить невозмутимый вид.

— О письме, которое лорд М написал Регине?

— Да, мне такое попало в руки.

— И что в нем говорится?

— Ну, что он любит ее и чтобы она никогда не показывала, как ей тяжело.

— Хорошее, похоже, письмо.

Королева покачала головой.

— Я никогда до конца не осознавала всю тяжесть этого груза. Так же тяжело, как быть матерью, в смысле ответственности, только твой ребенок — целое Содружество. Не знаю, как выдержала Виктория I, ей ведь было всего восемнадцать.

— У нее был лорд М.

— Это верно. Удивительно, что она не вышла за него замуж сразу.

— Интересная мысль, — сказала Виктория.

В дверь постучали. Дженнингс.

— Ваше величество!

— И снова бой, — сказала королева, выходя из уборной.

— Да, покой нам только снится, — рассеянно отозвалась Виктория, лихорадочно соображая.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * От автора: Реальный принц Альберт имел, помимо брата, еще одного сожителя — с которым, по словам Эрнста, «прожил лучшие годы своей жизни». Понимайте как хотите. Подозреваю, что Виктория не имела бы представления о том, что это могло значить… в отличие от лорда М.


	26. Chapter 26

— Ты останешься здесь.

  
— Виктория, это жестоко.

Уилл вздохнул. Этот спор продолжался дня два, с тех пор как Джон невинно спросил, когда у них первое УЗИ, с нежностью вспоминая собственный опыт с детьми от первого брака. Виктория ответила, а потом ее мать развернула целую кампанию, настаивая, что должна сопровождать ее к специалисту УЗИ, и теперь они все вместе сидели в приемной.

— Мам, ну в самом деле, не думаешь же ты, что ты все-таки войдешь. Я уже сказала нет.

— А Уиллу можно!

Уилл вытаращил глаза.

— Я, на минуточку, отец.

— Ну да, как я могла забыть о твоем огромном вкладе, — закатила глаза Мари.

— Мам, ты останешься здесь.

— Мисс Кенсингтон? — спросила медсестра.

Виктория указала на Мари.

— Она остается здесь.

— Но…

— Т-с-с! — Виктория погрозила матери пальцем. — Сидеть!

Уилл и Виктория последовали за сестрой, оставив ошарашенную Мари одну.

— Мне показалось, или ты сейчас говорила с матерью, как с собакой?

— Сработало же. А еще, мне кажется, нам пора вернуться к разговору о щенке.

 

***

Виктория ощущала себя такой…

Беременной.

Срок уже почти подошел, она это чувствовала. Она казалась себе непомерно огромной и убеждала себя, что родится мальчик — мальчик, который пойдет в отца, в отличие от хрупкой крохотной Регины. Саму Джину состояние матери теперь приводило в недоумение: почему мама больше не может носить ее на руках и держать на коленях? Мысль о том, что в мамином животе живет ребенок, она нашла странной и нереальной, а потому быстро забыла об этом — вокруг было столько других развлечений.

Разумеется, _mama_ , как обычно, кружила вокруг нее с советами. Лецен почти не отставала от герцогини, убеждая Викторию больше отдыхать и не нервничать.

А лорд М — она видела, что ему приходится сдерживать себя, чтобы не следовать их примеру.

Сегодня, однако, его отвлек день его рождения. Они провели день в семейном кругу, он согласился лишь на скромный ужин, за которым к ним присоединились его родственники и ее фрейлины.

Под конец ужина внесли торт. Виктория завела, а остальные подхватили «Такой он славный малый», и все захлопали в ладоши.

— Вы очень любезны, — сказал Мельбурн смущенно.

— Спич! — потребовал Фредерик.

— Нет…

— Спич! — подхватила Эмили.

— Да, спич, Уильям, — добавила Эмма.

— Нет…

— Выступления в Палате для тебя никогда не составляли труда, — заметил Портман.

— Сэр Роберт Пиль с этим наверняка согласился бы, — сказала герцогиня.

Портман расхохотался, а за ним и весь стол. Виктория сидела как громом пораженная: _mama_ пошутила.

— Благодарю вас, герцогиня, — сказал Мельбурн.

Герцогиня кивнула и улыбнулась.

— Да, отлично сказано, герцогиня, — сказала Эмили.

— Э-э, я… — начал было Мельбурн.

— Нет, дядя, что же это за речь? Придется вам встать, — улыбнулась Эмми.

— Она совершенно права, Уильям, поднимайся, — кивнул Фредерик.

Мельбурн со вздохом подчинился.

— Мне, собственно, нечего сказать, разве что — благодарю всех вас за то, что вы здесь. Год у меня выдался насыщенным, и мне остается только поблагодарить мою супругу и с нетерпением ждать пополнения нашей семьи. За Викторию…

— Нет, вы не станете пить за меня в собственный день рождения! — воскликнула Виктория, быстро подняв свой бокал с вином. — За Уильяма.

— За Уильяма, — хором откликнулись остальные.

 

***

Они ждали врача-консультанта.

— Здравствуйте. Я доктор Дженкинс.

— Виктория.

— А это, наверное, отец ребенка?

— Уилл.

— Первый ребенок?

— У меня первый, — сказала Виктория.

Дженкинс вопросительно взглянула на Уилла.

— У меня третий, — ответил он.

Доктор кивнула.

— Я вижу, вас принимали в отделении скорой помощи с жалобами на тошноту?

— Да, мы провели там всего несколько часов, — пояснила Виктория. — Прописанные лекарства помогли, но мне даже не пришлось их пить больше.

— Какие-нибудь еще симптомы?

Виктория задумалась.

— Секс стал офигенный. Честное слово, просто один оргазм за другим…

Дженкинс кивнула.

— Ясно.

— Сексом ведь можно заниматься и дальше, да? Прекращать не нужно?

— Если вы комфортно себя чувствуете и нет никаких признаков преждевременных родов, можете продолжать до самых родов. И, само собой, никакого секса в течение шести недель после рождения ребенка.

— Шесть недель?! — Виктория посмотрела на Уилла. — Ты знал?

— Знал.

— Вы и соскучиться не успеете, — заверила ее доктор.

— Еще как успею.

— Итак, рожаете вы в отделении имени достопочтенной мисс Лэм?

— Да. У них отличные отзывы.

— Над планом родов уже думали?

— Немного. А можно что-нибудь сделать, чтобы сократить эти шесть недель без секса?

— Нет.

— Черт, — пробормотала Виктория.

— Ну что, — сказала доктор Дженкинс, — просканируем вас и определим дату?

 

***

К тому времени, как муж явился, Виктория лежала в кровати.

— Вот и вы. Я ждала.

— Я подумал, что вы, наверное, устали.

— Ничего подобного. Я ждала.

Он грустно улыбнулся, снял халат и лег под одеяло. Виктория встретила его страстным поцелуем.

— Как видите, я совсем не устала, лорд М.

— Вижу…

— Уильям, что случилось? Вам не понравился вечер?

— Нет, ужин был превосходным. Спасибо.

— В чем же тогда дело?

— Я стар.

— Вы не стары!

— Думаю, вы понимаете, что это правда, — нахмурился он.

Она нахмурилась в ответ.

— Вам просто необходим отдых. Мы должны поехать в Брокет-холл.

— Да, но…

— Но что…

— Ребенок скоро родится.

— Что с того?

— С того, что ваш врач в Лондоне, министр внутренних дел тоже в Лондоне…

— Я уверена, что мы вернемся вовремя.

Он взглянул на нее вопросительно.

— Уверены?

Она вздохнула.

— Если сэр Джеймс позволит, вы согласитесь поехать?

 

***

— Ох уж эти мужчины, столько суеты, — заметила Гарриет, услышав о том, что сказал лорд-консорт. — Когда мне пришла пора рожать Каролину, я отправилась в свой лондонский дом в экипаже. Она родилась спустя полчаса после нашего прибытия, и с ней всё в полном порядке.

— В самом деле?

— Да, мы были тогда в Саут-Бэнке, и я знала, что лучше рожать в городе.

— Почему?

— О, посетителям так гораздо удобнее, мэм.

Она нахмурилась.

— Думаю, я была бы не против родить в Брокет-холле.

— Разумеется. Брокет-холл — чудесный дом, и вам едва ли нужно беспокоиться о посетителях. Полагаю, они приедут туда, где вы находитесь, мэм.

— Я бы не возражала против полного их отсутствия. У нас едва ли находится время побыть в кругу семьи.

— Сэр Джеймс Кларк, — объявил лакей.

Доктор вошел и поклонился.

— Ваше величество.

— Нам требуется ваш совет, сэр Джеймс.

— Надеюсь, что сумею вам помочь, мэм.

— Я считаю, что моему супругу необходим отдых за городом. Он, естественно, беспокоится, что подобное путешествие может повредить мне в моем положении.

— Естественно, мэм.

— Только не говорите, что вы согласны с ним, сэр Джеймс.

— Срок уже почти подошел, мэм.

— В Брокет-холл я собираюсь отправиться в экипаже, а не пешком.

— Я не рекомендовал бы…

— Но принцесса Регина родилась так поздно, — вмешалась Гарриет.

— Что вы имеете в виду, герцогиня? — спросил сэр Джеймс.

— Мы все ожидали, что королева разрешится принцессой Региной на четыре недели раньше, чем это произошло, но этого не случилось, а принцесса, тем не менее, родилась совершенно здоровой.

Виктория замерла. Они не знали, что Регина родилась преждевременно.

— Быть может, это особенность организма королевы, — предположила Гарриет.

— Я не могу рекомендовать поездку… — повторил сэр Джеймс.

— Но вы не возражаете? — спросила Виктория.

— Нет, мэм.

 

***

В затемненной комнате доктор намазала на живот Виктории холодный гель. Она улыбнулась Уиллу и взяла его за руку. На мониторе появилось черно-белое изображение.

— Итак, мы смотрим внутрь матки, и вот, видите…

— Что видите? — спросила Виктория.

— Вон там, немножко на креветку похоже, — сказал Уилл.

— Уилл, не называй нашего ребенка креветкой.

— Ну, это же моя креветка.

— А теперь послушаем…

Они затаили дыхание. Доктор прибавила звук, и они услышали очень уверенное, отчетливое сердцебиение.

— Боже мой… — прошептала Виктория, стискивая ладонь Уилла.

— Какую примерную дату назвал ваш лечащий врач?

— Седьмое апреля.

— Нет, я бы сказала, ближе к маю. Предполагаю двадцать пятое апреля… — сказала Дженкинс.

— Двадцать пятое? — переспросил Уилл.

— Это только предположительно, — ответила Дженкинс.

— Да, конечно.

— А что? Что двадцать пятого апреля? — спросила Виктория.

— Ничего. — Он наклонился поцеловать ее. — Всё нормально.

 

***

Весь путь до Брокет-холла лил дождь. Когда они въехали в Хартфордшир, загремел гром, ударила молния.

Регина, которой буря пришлась совсем не по нраву, заплакала при первом раскате громе и бросилась в отцовские объятия.

Виктория невольно подумала, что в этом есть доля иронии, если вспомнить обстоятельства ночи, в которую Регина была зачата.

Они наконец подъехали к дому. Лакеи Брокет-холла кинулись им навстречу. Пауэлл встретил Мельбурна с зонтом.

— Помогите королеве, — велел Мельбурн.

— Слушаюсь, милорд.

Пауэлл повел Викторию в дом, держа зонт над ее головой. Мельбурн внес Регину, спрятав ее под пальто, и опустил на пол.

— Дэш! — завопила Регина.

— Я принесу Дэша, — пообещал ей Мельбурн.

— Дэш! — опять крикнула она.

— Я при-

Не дав ему договорить, Регина метнулась обратно под дождь.

— Джина, вернись! — закричала Виктория.

Мельбурн бросился за дочерью, за ним последовали два лакея.

Виктория собралась было выйти тоже, но услышала всхлипы. Вошел Мельбурн, держа на руках Регину. Его брюки были забрызганы грязью, и принцесса была вся перепачкана. Следом появился Колльер, державший спаниеля, подергивавшего грязными лапами.

— Что произошло?

Мельбурн не ответил.

— Пауэлл, позовите няню. Королевской принцессе нужна ванна.

Не говоря ни слова, он поднялся по лестнице. Виктория взглянула на камердинера.

— Колльер?

— Королевская принцесса выбежала, я собирался взять пса и отвести принцессу обратно в дом. Он бросился бежать, напуганный громом, принцесса побежала следом, а лорд Мельбурн за ней.

— О нет, — сказала Виктория.

— Поистине, мэм.

— Отнесите Дэша в мою туалетную комнату. Я его искупаю.

— Согласен, мэм.

— Колльер, лорда Мельбурна что-то беспокоит? Я чем-то могу ему помочь?

— Не думаю, мэм.

 

***

Виктория искупала Дэша и переоделась сама, но мужа так и не видела. Она сидела в библиотеке в одиночестве, перебирая его книги и надеясь, что он появится. Наконец она вызвала няню и велела привести Регину пить чай.

— Мама!

— Здравствуй, милая. — Виктория хотела поднять малышку на диван, но та была полна решимости вскарабкаться сама.

— Где папа?

— Я не знаю, где папа, но не сомневаюсь, что он скоро появится. А пока не желаешь ли выпить чаю? Вечернее чаепитие пользуется популярностью у всех светских дам.

Регина кивнула. Виктория налила ей чуточку чая в чашку и долила молока, чтобы остудить. Казалось, прошла целая вечность до того мгновения, когда наконец открылась дверь, ведущая в сад, и вошел промокший насквозь Мельбурн.

— Папа!

— Лорд М, что такое с вами стряслось?

— Я ходил на прогулку.

— В такую бурю? Но почему?

— Хотел подышать воздухом.

— Вы переоденетесь и присоединитесь к нам?

— Нет, мне нужно заняться бумагами.

— Но лорд М…

 

***

Остаток дня после УЗИ заняла поездка в Хартфордшир. Вернуться в архивы Брокет-холла не получилось, но им было чем заняться в Королевском мемориале Святой Этельдреды.

— Почему она не сказала мне, что это девочка? — спросила Виктория.

— Потому что у ребенка только-только появились внутренние органы, — ответил Уилл.

Она убрала снимок обратно в сумочку и взяла Уилла за руку. Парковка была вся заставлена машинами. Продолжался траур по покойной королеве, и люди стекались к памятным местам королевской семьи по всей стране, чтобы отдать дань уважения. Церковь Святой Этельдреды не была исключением. Построенная в тринадцатом веке, она волей случая стала одной из приходских церквей королевской семьи, когда Виктория вышла замуж за Мельбурна. Мемориал был построен во время ее правления и со временем расширен. При мемориале стоял небольшой музей, посвященный связям между церковью и королевской семьей.

— Ну и как здесь оказалась Виктория?

Уилл смешался.

— В смысле, почему ее здесь похоронили? Здесь был похоронен Мельбурн. Здесь были его дети, и если она хотела быть с ним…

— Нет, я имею в виду тот день, когда родилась Маргарет.

Могилы семьи Лэм, простые надгробия, были расположены недалеко от королевского мавзолея. По прошествии лет надгробия заменили — не подобало, чтобы могилы семьи консорта королевы лежали в руинах, особенно могилы детей Мельбурна от первого брака.

— Всего один день. Бедняжка.

Достопочтенная мисс Лэм. Возлюбленная дочь. Одна дата. Виктория заметила, что на могиле девочки лежат розовые цветы. Эта история со временем стала широко известной — члены королевской семьи все больше вовлекались в организации и движения, занимающиеся недоношенными детьми, и в соответствующую благотворительную деятельность.

— Думаешь, лорд М был особенным?

Уилл покачал головой.

— В смысле?

— Ну, у многих тогда умирали дети в младенчестве, но мы почему-то знаем именно о лорде М. Думаешь, все скучали по своим детям или только…

— Уверен, что все, — сказал Уилл.

 

***

Следующий день Виктория начала, полная решимости начать всё заново, и мысленно распланировала день с семьей, едва успев завтракать. Она взяла Регину и спустилась на первый этаж.

— А, Пауэлл, вы видели лорда М?

— Он вышел, мэм.

— Вышел? Куда?

— Он не сказал, мэм.

— Вот как. — Виктория улыбнулась Регине. — Мы с Королевской принцессой собираемся прогуляться.

— Прикажете сходить за няней?

— Ни в коем случае. — Виктория протянула дочери руку. — Пойдем, Джина.

Сначала они отправились в сад. Регина внимательно изучала каждый цветок, то и дело останавливаясь по дороге.

— Смотри, Джина, вот твои грачи.

Регина улыбнулась.

— Птичка!

— Да, птичка.

Виктория уселась на краю моста. Она чувствовала себя такой усталой, а теперь и муж куда-то пропал. Совсем не так она представляла себе семейные каникулы.

— Джина!

Подняв голову, она увидела, что Джина уже не гуляет, а бежит в лес, преследуя грача.

— Джина!

Она поспешила следом за забирающейся всё глубже в лесную чащу малышкой, что было нелегко, учитывая ее положение.

— Джина! — позвала Виктория. — Джина, вернись!

Отчаянный рев Виктория услышала прежде, чем увидела дочь.

Наконец, она нашла ее, всхлипывающую, на земле.

— Джина! Джина, моя девочка! — Виктория опустилась на колени, чтобы помочь дочери подняться. Регина плакала, платье ее было вымазано в грязи и траве, руки исцарапаны. — Зачем ты убежала?

Малышка не нашла, что ответить, только зарыдала громче.

Виктория обняла ее.

— Ну всё, всё, моя милая. Всё хорошо, видишь?

Джина кивнула. Поднявшись с колен, Виктория внезапно ощутила знакомую острую боль.

— О Господи.

— Мама?

Она улыбнулась.

— Всё будет хорошо. Нам просто нужно вернуться в дом.

Взяв Регину за руку, Виктория сделала несколько шагов вперед и поняла вдруг, что не знает, с какой стороны пришла и в какую сторону, собственно, идти обратно.

 

***

— Эй, как ты думаешь, это и есть та самая трах-чаща? — спросила Виктория.

— Трах-чаща?

Виктория повернулась.

— Ну не тормози, та, про которую в дневнике написано.

Уилл вздохнул.

— Она описывала какие-нибудь отличительные объекты местности?

— Не знаю. Которое дерево на вид подходит для секса?

— Можно повесить на него синюю табличку.

Виктория взяла Уилла под руку. Они решили исследовать дорогу из церкви в Брокет-холл.

— Знаешь, а я вот читаю журнал дальше.

— Дальше?

— Ага, каждый раз, как я на тебя запрыгиваю. Читаю — и на тебя. У нее имелись кое-какие очень любопытные соображения по поводу беременного секса.

— Да ну?

— О да. Есть там несколько поз, которые я бы попробовала. А лорд М был весьма талантлив.

— И Флора еще говорит, что он не был человеком эпохи Возрождения.

— Почему его там не было?

— Кого?

— Мельбурна. Он вряд ли добровольно отпустил бы глубоко беременную жену на прогулку одну с маленьким ребенком.

— Ну, может, у него какие-то дела были.

 

***

— Всё хорошо, Джина, видишь? — сказала Виктория. — Мы просто гуляем в красивом лесу.

Она опустила взгляд на малышку. Сейчас она тараторила скорее чтобы убедить себя саму. Регина убежденной не казалась. И как только оказалось на этом крохотном личике недоверчивое выражение лица лорда М?

Слава богу, схватки были редкими, а значит время у них еще было. Рождение Регины слилось для нее в одно сплошное мутно пятно, Виктория едва помнила, когда именно что происходило. Вскоре после отъезда лорда М у нее совершенно неожиданно начались схватки и отошли воды. Однако она плохо помнила всё, даже боль, только то мгновение, когда Регину наконец вложили ей в руки. Такую крохотную, такую совершенную, ее дочь.

Дочь лорда М.

Их дочь.

Очередная схватка заставила ее остановиться и опереться о ствол дерева.

— Мама. — Регина инстинктивно обняла мать, как сумела с высоты своего крохотного роста своими крохотными ручонками. Виктория часто дышала сквозь боль.

— О, спасибо, Джина. Смотри, так гораздо лучше.

Они шли и шли, пока наконец не набрели на кладбище. Виктория вздохнула с облегчением, заметив церковь Святой Этельдреды — приходскую церковь Хэтфилда. Во время приездов в Брокет она несколько раз посещала эту церковь, хотя викарий, кажется, совсем не ожидал увидеть с ней лорда М.

— Пойдем в дом викария? — сказала она Джине. Когда они проходили через кладбище, она опять взяла дочь за руку,. — А тут нужно идти очень тихо…

Она остановилась.

Пенистон Лэм, Пенистон Лэм II, Элизабет Лэм. Отец лорда М, то есть, его якобы отец, брат и мать. Гарриет Лэм. Да, помнится, лорд М говорил, что у него была младшая сестра, умершая подростком. Джордж Лэм, его младший брат — и, собственно, ее, Виктории, кузен.

Каролина Лэм. Ближе ей не подойти к женщине, так терзавшей ее мужа. Как могла она желать большего, когда у нее был лорд М?

Огастас. Бедный милый Огастас. Интересно, каким бы он был, если бы выжил, каким был бы лорд М, какая бы из них получилась семья… Она вспыхнула, вспомнив, что сказал об Огастасе Стокмар, как назвал его идиотом. Лорд М всё рассказал ей задолго до того вечера, когда он был премьер-министром, а она просто его юной королевой, в ранние золотые дни ее царствования, когда для них не существовало никого и ничего, кроме друг друга. Он объяснил, что когда Огастас был еще маленьким, они поняли, что он не такой, как его ровесники. Мальчик иногда был погружен в собственный мир, устраивал истерики по самым странным поводам. Доктора рекомендовали отослать мальчика, потому что состояние его не могло улучшиться, однако он не стал их слушать, как и Каролина — что Виктория считала одним из немногочисленных достоинств этой женщины. В тот день Виктория получила от лорда М очень важный урок: то, что Огастас был несовершенен, не имело значения. Он был его сыном, и этого было достаточно. Ее лорд М питал большую любовь к несовершенному.

Включая ее.

И вот наконец, самая маленькая плитка, с одной только датой.

Его дочь. Бедная девочка без имени.

Но она была его дочерью.

— Ваше величество. Ваше королевское высочество.

Виктория обернулась. Рядом с ними стоял красивый мужчина ненамного старше ее.

— Вы не викарий.

— Боюсь, что вы ошибаетесь, мэм, — улыбнулся он.

— А где преподобный Фолкнер?

— Уехал в Африку. Его призвали на миссионерскую работу.

— Он не очень походил на миссионера.

— Пути Господни неисповедимы, мэм.

— Кто же вы?

— Эвелин Брунсвик, мэм.

— Рада знакомству, преподобный Брунсвик.

— Боюсь, вы разминулись с лордом Мельбурном.

Она нахмурилась.

— Лорд Мельбурн был здесь?

— Да, мэм.

Ее взгляд скользнул обратно к плитке. Розовые бутоны. Свежие.

Лорд М был здесь.

Она почувствовала очередную схватку. Викарий широко раскрыл глаза.

— Преподобный Брунсвик, боюсь, нам крайне необходима помощь. Я должна немедленно вернуться в Брокет-холл.

— О, — опомнился священник, — да, мэм. Разумеется. Боюсь, экипажа у меня нет, но я могу послать слугу, чтобы одолжить у кого-нибудь?

— Это было бы весьма любезно с вашей стороны.

— Прошу вас, мэм.

— Мама… — заныла Регина.

— Вы не могли бы взять ее на руки? Боюсь, Королевская принцесса проделала пешком гораздо больший путь, чем мы планировали.

— Конечно.

Викарий повел их к своему дому. Их встретила его супруга, которая ошеломленно смотрела на королеву, усевшуюся в их гостиной, и с негодованием — на мужа, не предупредившего ее заранее о том, кого ведет в дом.

— Простите, ваше величество, мы не ждали гостей.

— Ничего страшного. Я не собиралась в гости. Я не расслышала вашего имени, миссис Брунсвик.

— Маргарет, мэм.

— Маргарет, — повторила Виктория.

— Мэм?

— Прошу прощения. Мысли витают.

— Королева… — Брунсвик переводил взгляд с королевы на жену и обратно. — Королева…

— У меня начинаются роды, — закончила за него Виктория. — Мне немедленно нужно возвратиться в Брокет-холл.

— Разумеется. Нужно вызвать доктора Брандона.

— Нет, я… — она осеклась, сообразив, что нужно делать. Чтобы обеспечить преемственность, необходимо присутствие сэра Джеймса Грэма, иначе у нее может родиться король, которого нельзя будет короновать. — Нужно послать гонца в Лондон за сэром Джеймсом Грэмом.

Викарий и его жена переглянулись.

— В городе расквартирован полк, — предложила Маргарет.

— Я пошлю Джеймса сначала туда, потом к Дайерам, — сказал викарий.

Он вышел, а в комнату вошел маленький ребенок.

— Ты должна была спать, — пожурила Маргарет.

— Кто это? — улыбнулась Виктория.

— Марианна, мэм.

— Приятно познакомиться, мисс Марианна.

— Как раз пора пить чай, — сказала Маргарет. — Королевская принцесса голодна?

Регина взглянула на нее вопросительно.

— Да, но она недавно упала, ей нужно вымыть руки.

Маргарет улыбнулась.

— Прошу сюда, ваше высочество.

 

***

Мельбурн вошел в дом. Лакей принял у него цилиндр и перчатки.

— Чаю, сэр? — спросил Пауэлл.

— Нет, передайте королеве мои извинения.

— Ее величество ещё не вернулись.

— Что? Куда она пошла?

— Они с Королевской принцессой отправились на прогулку.

— Когда?

— После завтрака.

— Их кто-нибудь сопровождал?

— Нет, милорд.

— Никто?

— Никто, сэр.

Он забрал у лакея перчатки и цилиндр.

— Как зовут капитана стражи?

— Капитан Райт.

Мельбурн кивнул.

— Соберите слуг. Всех мужчин разослать на поиски королевы и Королевской принцессы.

— Слушаюсь, милорд.

Мельбурн надел цилиндр и пошел к казармам, которые совсем недавно были достроены в Брокет-холле. Это был заметный признак перемен, произошедших в поместье: королеве нужна была охрана, и гвардейцам нужно было где-то жить.

— Сэр!

— Позовите капитана Райта, пожалуйста.

Секунду спустя появился капитан.

— Сэр!

— Ее величество и Королевская принцесса отправились на прогулку после завтрака и до сих пор не вернулись. Необходимо сформировать поисковую партию.

— Сию секунду, сэр.

 

***

Виктория смотрела, как Регина весело играет с маленькой дочкой викария. Разница в возрасте у них была, пожалуй, невелика. Быть может, Регина была бы счастливее, если бы вокруг нее было больше детей? Часто единственной компанией малышки были она сама и лорд М.

Услышав конский топот и ржание, она обернулась. Это был капитан стражи с лордом М и несколькими солдатами.

Викарий встретил их и провел в дом.

— Виктория, — сказал лорд М.

Маргарет растерялась.

— Не желаете ли чаю?

— Нет, нам нужно ехать. — Виктория попыталась подняться. Мельбурн помог ей встать. — Пришло мое время.

— Ваше время?

— Пора, лорд М.

— О.

— Да.

— Джина, милая, пойдем.

Он едва говорил с ней по пути домой. Джина сидела у него на коленях. В доме, передав дочь няне, он исполнительно помог Виктории подняться по лестнице.

— За сэром Джеймсом Грэмом послали? — спросила она.

Мельбурн взглянул на нее.

— Вы ведь имеете в виду сэра Джеймса Кларка? Доктор Брандон скоро будет…

— Нет, я имею в виду сэра Джеймса Грэма.

— Мне всё равно, послали ли за сэром Джеймсом Грэмом…

— Как вы можете такое говорить? — Она подошла к нему, тяня за собой Скерретт, расшнуровывавшую ее корсет. — Что будет, когда родится наш сын, и некому будет засвидетельствовать, что он рожден мной и должен стать королем?

— Мне это безразлично.

— Безразлично?

— Безразлично. Быть может, если бы вас это так заботило, нам стоило остаться в Лондоне! А лучше бы вам и вовсе не бродить все утро по лесу!

Виктория наконец сбросила корсет.

— Вы ведете себя так, будто в этом виновата я, Джина убежала…

— Джине нет еще и двух лет, а вы взрослая женщина — и я должен винить ребенка?

— Это был несчастный случай…

— Да, с Джиной произошел несчастный случай!

— Она просто упала!

— Вы так беспокоитесь о будущем наследнике, что совершенно забыли о настоящем!

— Не более, чем вы! — вскипела Виктория. — Мы едва видели вас с самого прибытия в Брокет-холл! Вас нигде не было! Преподобный Брунсвик видел вас больше, чем мы!

— Я не собираюсь с вами пререкаться.

Он вышел.

— Уильям! — закричала она. — Уильям, я приказываю…

Закончить ей помешал очередной приступ боли.

 

***

Дождь зарядил опять. Заходило солнце, и Мельбурн мерил шагами коридор, надеясь, что кто-нибудь приедет. Он слышал стоны Виктории в спальне. Глупая женщина. О чем она только думала?

Разумеется, он и сам нередко становился жертвой внезапных побегов Регины — естественно, считал он, это у нее было от Виктории. Она хоть раз да и сбегала от него во время каждой прогулки к конюшням и в саду. В одном из самых запоминающихся таких ее приключений участвовали два гренадерских гвардейца, гнавшихся за ней, бегущей в сторону Мэлл, пока их лейтенант не сообразил предложить малышке взятку. К этому приему ему приходилось прибегать снова и снова.

Опустив глаза, он обнаружил Регину рядом.

— Ты почему не в постели? — прошептал он.

— Мама.

— Пойдем. — Он подхватил ее на руки, отнес в детскую и сел на кровать рядом.

— Знаешь, а я тоже тут спал в твоем возрасте… — Регина смотрела на отца. — И твоя кузина Эмми, и ее братья и сестра. Огастас спал здесь.

— Огаст…

Мельбурн улыбнулся. Слово целиком ей еще не давалось, но она понимала, что это важное слово.

Он взглянул на до сих пор неубранную колыбель в углу. Попытки были, но он не хотел терять ни одного напоминания о ней, сколь бы бессмысленно это ни было.

Он привлек Регину ближе.

 

***

— Ну вот, пришли.

Они дошли до дальней границы Брокет-холла за мостом.

Виктория вздохнула.

— Ну и конечно, я только сейчас сообразила, что наша машина припаркована на противоположной стороне.

— Двадцать пятое апреля — день рождения Эллисон.

Виктория повернулась к нему.

— Ты не говорил.

— Говорю сейчас.

Она покачала головой.

— Я не знала.

— Знаю.

— Ты никогда ничего не говоришь.

— Знаю.

— Это не значит, что ребенок обязательно родится двадцать пятого.

— Конечно.

— Можно искусственно вызвать роды, сейчас такое постоянно делают…

Он покачал головой.

— Ничего мы искусственно вызывать не будем.

— Но это не…

— Так глупо, — сказал он. — Я знаю, что никто не сможет занять ее место, но всё равно боюсь.

Она подошла к нему, взяла его за руки.

— Никто никогда не займет место Эллисон. Ты слишком хороший, чтобы это допустить.

— Я, слишком хороший? — фыркнул он.

— Да-да. — Встав на цыпочки, она поцеловала его, а затем развернулась и пошла в сторону Брокет-холла. — Вперед. Возьмем Убер до машины.

 

***

— Лорд М. Мне нужен лорд М.

— Уже почти, мэм…

— Лорд М! — закричала она.

— Мэм, крайне необычно мужу…

— Я королева Англии и будет так, как я за-

Открылась дверь.

— Виктория?

Она протянула обе руки, отчаянно пытаясь ухватиться за него.

— Останьтесь со мной.

— Останусь.

Она неотрывно смотрела ему в глаза.

— Ваше величество…

Вновь открылась дверь, и их взорам предстал весьма изможденный сэр Джеймс Грэм.

— Где вы были? — завопила Виктория.

— Ваше величество. — Министр внутренних дел поспешно поклонился.

— Делайте, что вам положено делать, чтобы убедиться, что мы не пронесли сюда чужого ребенка, потому что, а-а-а!

Договорить Виктории помешал ее собственный крик. Она стиснула руки мужа крепче. Доктор опять велел ей тужиться. Не успев опомниться, она почувствовала, как боль отпускает ее, и услышала громкий вопль младенца.

— Девочка, ваше величество.

— Девочка? Но должен был родиться мальчик, я…

Она проглотила свои возражения, когда ей на грудь опустился возящийся сверток. Она почувствовала, что муж придвинулся ближе. Вскоре их оставили одних. Наконец стало достаточно тихо, и она могла разглядеть свое новорожденное дитя. В чем-то она походила на Джину, но была крупнее. Темные волосики, голубые глаза. Виктория сидела в кровати, зачарованно рассматривая младшую дочь, в то время как лорд М пересчитывал пальчики на крохотных руках и ногах и целовал каждый.

Их дочь.

— Она прекрасна, — мягко произнес Мельбурн. — Впрочем, иного я и не ожидал.

— У нас еще может быть сын.

Он поднял бровь.

— В свой день рождения я кое-что осознал.

Она взглянула на него, не говоря ни слова.

— Моя дочь… от первого брака… понимаете, я понял вдруг, что забыл ее день рождения, который был также…

— Днем ее смерти, — помогла ему Виктория.

— Никто не помнил ее, и получилось так, будто она никогда не существовала, я позволил ей исчезнуть с лица земли.

— Вы ходили на кладбище?

Он кивнул.

— О, лорд М, почему вы мне не сказали?

Он покачал головой. Человек, столь превосходно владеющий словом, словно потерял дар речи.

— Я чувствовал себя виноватым… Она могла бы сейчас уже быть замужем. Она могла бы столько совершить, но никогда…

Виктория поцеловала его.

— Я никогда ее не забуду. Мы трое об этом позаботимся.

Он поднял на нее глаза.

— Больше никаких разговоров о сыновьях. Мы будем любить наших детей, кто бы у нас ни родился, потому что это будут наши дети.

— Конечно же, я люблю ее.

— К тому же, я считаю, что королевы стране на пользу.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Занимательные факты:
> 
> История, рассказанная Гарриет - реальная.
> 
> Церковь Св. Этельдреды - место, где похоронен реальный лорд М.
> 
> Рубрика "Знаете ли вы?": Присутствие сэра Джеймса Грэма было необходимо из-за так называемого "инцидента с грелкой", когда якобы подменили младенца, тайком пронеся его в грелке. Поэтому при рождении королевских детей должен присутствовать один из министров правительства, и от этой традиции отказались, когда уже Елизавета II рожала принца Чарлза, и ее отец сказал, типа, всё, хватит.
> 
> А когда Виктория говорит Регине, что вечернее чаепитие популярно у всех светских дам, вот вам интересный факт: основу этой традиции заложила в 1840 г. герцогиня Бедфорд, когда велела слугам тихонько притаскивать для нее бутербродики, а потом это как-то стало одним из основных приемов пищи. Еще один интересный факт: герцогиня Бедфорд с 1837 по 1841 гг. была фрейлиной... правильно, королевы Виктории. А вот факт еще интереснее: именно реальная леди Бедфорд вместе с Лецен распространяла слухи о том, что леди Флора беременна от Джона Конроя.


	27. Chapter 27

**_Лондон, 1942 год_ **

Виктория рассмеялась.

Черчилль нахмурился в ответ.

— Мэм, мне кажется, это не повод для смеха.

— Виктория, ты должна отнестись к этому серьезно, — сказал Мэттью.

— Как к этому можно относиться серьезно? — она перевела взгляд с премьер-министра на мужа и обратно. — Мы воюем три долгих года. Половина Лондона лежит в руинах, ночь за ночью нас пугают бомбы. И вы, мой премьер-министр, явились сообщить мне, что Адольф Гитлер, шагающий по Европе, убивая миллионы людей отвратительнейшими способами, желает моей смерти? Как я могу серьезно к этому относиться?

— Мэм, он назвал вас самой опасной женщиной Европы.

— Он пришлет мне табличку с такой надписью?

— Виктория, — умоляющим тоном сказал Мэттью, — пожалуйста, выслушай.

— Если бы Гитлер не желал моей смерти, я решила бы, что делаю что-то не так.

— В случае если произойдет худшее, нельзя, чтобы возникла такая ситуация, что…

— В случае высадки немецкого десанта и штурма дворца я надеюсь на выстрел в голову, потому что я не допущу, чтобы мной пользовались в качестве орудия пропаганды. Мы Англия, а не Франция. — Она взглянула на Мэттью. — Прости, дорогой, это и к тебе относится.

— Никто не говорит, что вы должны сдаться, мэм, но ради вашей же безопасности, возможно, вам следует эвакуироваться.

— А дальше? Я не королева Нидерландов — я не буду править из Канады. Я не мой кузен Леопольд — я не собираюсь подносить Вермахту свою капитуляцию на блюдечке. Я не король Дании — я не стану разъезжать по улицам на коне в бессмысленной попытке продемонстрировать свою храбрость. Я королева и императрица величайшей нации в мире, пропади тысячелетний рейх пропадом, — я не правлю из тени. Если падет эта страна, паду и я. — Виктория наконец перевела дух. — Не заставляйте меня повторять это, это становится утомительным.

Черчилль осознал свой промах.

Виктория сменила тему.

— А теперь вернемся к вопросу, который я затронула в прошлую нашу встречу…

— Кабинет министров не проявил восторга.

— Но почему? Английская королева не должна происходить из немецкой династии. Последнее вливание немецкой крови у нас произошло, когда герцог Кентский женился на принцессе Виктории.

Черчилль нахмурился. Виктория поймал красноречивый взгляд Мэттью.

— Ты, наверное, хотела сказать, когда королева Виктория вышла замуж за принца Альберта?

— А, ну да. Именно.

— Мэм, правительство можно убедить позволить вам выбрать английскую фамилию на замену Ганноверской династии, но это никак не может быть Мельбурнская династия.

— Почему?

— Пусть даже он женился на королеве…

— Не «пусть» — он женился на королеве. У вас над головой висит документальное тому подтверждение.

Обернувшись, Черчилль посмотрел на свадебный портрет Виктории I и лорда Мельбурна.

— Да, однако лорд Мельбурн по-прежнему считается фигурой противоречивой…

— Противоречивой? — всплеснула руками Виктория. — И что же должен делать человек, чтобы его не сочли противоречивой фигурой? Как посмел лорд Мельбурн допустить поистине революционную мысль, что не нужно отправлять армию на подавление бастующих рабочих, недовольных тем, что за труд им платят соломой!

 

***

Премьер-министр удалился.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что едва не рассказала премьер-министру, что твоя прабабушка…

— По крайней мере, я не процитировала ему отрывки из дневников, которые нашел Уильям.

Мэттью покачал головой.

— Хотелось бы мне, чтобы мы все могли забыть то, что в них написано…

— С трудом верится, что у нее доставало сил встать с постели, не то что править империей.

 

***

— Я не нервничаю, — сказала Виктория.

Эмми нахмурилась.

— Ты только что пакет чипсов проглотила на одном дыхании.

— В восемь утра, — добавил Уилл.

— С чего бы мне нервничать? Подумаешь, к нам на выходные приезжает твой сын, который меня ненавидит, и надо сообщить ему шикарную новость, что я беременна!

— Ты опять кофе пила?

— Я не потерплю обвинений.

Вошла Мари.

— Виктория?

Виктория закатила глаза.

— Ты уже здесь?

— Я знаю, что Гасси приезжает. Я подумала, что может понадобиться моя помощь.

— И как ты собираешься помогать, мам?

— А ну-ка, дыхни.

— Я взрослая женщина! Я имею право пить кофе! Это не запрещено законом!

— Так, ясно, пожалуй, мы просто перестанем покупать кофе, — сказал Уилл.

— Что? Нет! Почему? Не надо!

— Мы это уже проходили, ты пытаешься завязать, потом развязываешь, а потом ты…

— Что я? Нет, а что я?! — возмутилась Виктория.

— Ты как наркоманка, которая ширнулась впервые за месяц, — подсказала Эмми.

— Спасибо, — буркнул Уилл.

В дверь зазвонили.

— А вот и Кэрри. — Он встал и направился к двери. Виктория пошла следом.

— Кэрри. Где Гасси?

— Достает свои вещи из багажника. — Кэрри посмотрела на Викторию. — Кстати, спасибо, что рассказала королеве, какая я стерва.

— Да без проблем, — сказала Виктория.

— Да-да, молодец, очень по-взрослому. Впрочем, чего еще от тебя ожидать?

— А сбежать с Гордоном и бросить двоих детей было очень по-взрослому?

— Виктория… — сказал Уилл тихо.

— Нет, Уилл, не пытайся ей помочь, — сказала Кэрри. — Она явно думает, что она достаточно большая девочка, чтобы со мной справиться.

— Нет, Уилл, не пытайся мне помочь, — сказала Виктория. — Я достаточно женщина, чтобы справиться с твоей стервой бывшей в любое время и в любом месте.

— Ты меня не знаешь.

— По-моему, я знаю тебя достаточно хорошо. Умирает королева, а твоя первая реакция: «Как бы мне оказаться в центре внимания?»

— Да что там Гасси копается? — сказал Уилл. — Гасси? Дружище?

— По-твоему, я самовлюбленная?

— А по-твоему, нет?

Уилл наконец сообразил, что делать.

— Мари!

Виктория взглянула на Уилла.

— Так нечестно.

— Прости, — шепнул он.

В дверях возникла Мари.

— А, Кэрри, как я рада снова тебя видеть.

Кэрри закатила глаза.

— Что? И ты тут теперь живешь?

— Я снимаю коттедж неподалеку. Чтобы быть рядом, когда…

Мари осеклась.

— Что? — сощурилась Кэрри.

— Ничего. Мам, пойдем в дом.

— Нет, погоди, она либо умирает, либо беременна, и я знаю, что мне в жизни так не повезет…

— Это уже ни в какие ворота! — воскликнул Уилл.

— А, значит, залетела, вот оно что! Ты поэтому решил поменяться выходными? Чтобы рассказать Гасси?

— Гасси, — сказала Виктория.

Все обернулись и увидели, что мальчик стоит за ними.

— И еще раз спасибо, Кэрри, — сухо сказал Уилл. Он повернулся к сыну: — Гасси, дружище…

Мальчик пролетел мимо них, скрывшись в доме. Уилл повернулся к Кэрри.

— Виктория, иди в дом, пожалуйста.

— Я…

— Пойдем, _meine Leibe_ , — мягко позвала Мари.

Уилл закрыл за ними дверь.

 

***

Виктория мерила шагами комнату.

— Вы пригласили его.

— Разумеется, я пригласила его. Я не могла его не пригласить. Он мой кузен и мой деверь.

Семья Виктории должна была нагрянуть во дворец по случаю крещения. Они не виделись с самой свадьбы, и теперь казалось, что не только расстояние разделяет их. Приглашения на крещение были формальностью, но вот пришел ответ с сообщением о дате прибытия судна.

Запищала Маргарет. Мельбурн посмотрел на жену.

— Она хочет вас.

— О, Маргарет, почему ты такая капризная?

Они поменялись местами. Виктория обнажила грудь, и малышка ухватила сосок.

— Вы полагаете, она капризна?

— Разумеется. Джина никогда не вела себя так.

— Что ж, наверное, она другой человек.

На этот раз Виктория взяла на себя больше заботы о ребенке, настояв на том, чтобы Маргарет пока спала в ее покоях, чтобы няни заменяли ее только когда ее самой там не было. Кормилица была необходимым злом: будучи королевой, Виктория не могла постоянно находиться при ребенке, да и где это видано, чтобы королева Англии открывала сессии Парламента с грудью наружу.

— Джина была милой, веселой и никогда не капризничала, — настаивала Виктория. — И по ночам не издавала ни звука. Маргарет так плачет!

Мельбурн опустился на колени рядом.

— Но она здесь и она наша.

— Вы ведь знаете, что я люблю ее?

— Разумеется, знаю, — улыбнулся Мельбурн.

Дверь открылась, и вбежала Регина.

— Джина! — Мельбурн обнял ее, запечатлев поцелуй на щечке. — Вот ты где!

Следом вошли Лецен и еще одна женщина.

— Фройляйн Гессе, — сказала Виктория. — Как прошел урок Королевской принцессы?

— Превосходно, ваше величество, она делает успехи. Мы учились здороваться с дядей.

— Вот как? — Виктория выжидательно взглянула на дочь.

— Ну-ка, Джина, что мы скажем, когда встретим Эрнста? — спросил Мельбурн.

— Эрнста? — переспросила Виктория.

Мельбурн пристально посмотрел на нее.

— Да, конечно, дядю Эрнста.

— _Onkel Ernst_ , — сказала Регина.

— Молодец.

 

***

Пока они ждали гостей внизу, к ним присоединилась герцогиня. Первым должен быть прибыть Эрнст.

— _Oma_!

— Очень хорошо, _meine liebe_ , — улыбнулась герцогиня.

— Фройляйн Гессе говорит, что она делает успехи, — сказал Мельбурн.

— У Фройляйн Гессе отличные рекомендации.

— Мы знаем, _mama_.

— То, что она из Кобурга, не значит, что она никуда не годится, Виктория.

— Его светлость принц Эрнст Саксен-Кобургский.

— Кузен Эрнст, — улыбнулась Виктория.

— Кузина Виктория!

Они расцеловались. Эрнст повернулся к Уильяму.

— Кузен Уильям, как поживаете?

— Хорошо, Эрнст.

— _Meine kleine Nichte! Bist du nicht in den Armen, als ich letztes Jahr verließ?_

Герцогиня улыбнулась.

— _Sie verlässt niemals die Arme._

— Прошу прощения? — сказал Мельбурн.

— Эрнст только спросил, не сидит ли она у вас на руках с тех самых пор, как он видел Регину в прошлом году, а я только ответила, что она ни на шаг от вас не отходит.

— Что вы. Я счастлив это видеть. — Эрнст склонил голову, чтобы взглянуть прямо на Регину. — Но я надеюсь, что за время моего пребывания мы станем добрыми друзьями, милая племянница.

Только тогда Виктория заметила сопровождавшего Эрнста мужчину.

— Нас не представили, — сказала она.

— О, я прошу прощения, кузина Виктория, я был так взволнован встречей со всеми вами, что забыл о манерах. Это мой и Альберта давний друг. Кристоф Флоршутц.

Кристоф Флоршутц поклонился.

— Ваше величество. Ваше королевское высочество. Герцогиня. Милорд Мельбурн.

— О, господин Флоршутц.

Виктория улыбнулась мужу.

— Как вы можете быть знакомы, лорд М?

— Мы не знакомы, я просто помню господина Флоршутца из корреспонденции, имеющей отношение к покойному принцу.

— Мы крайне утомились, но прежде чем отдохнуть, я должен увидеть мою малютку кузину, — сказал Эрнст.

— Разумеется, — ответила Виктория, идя вперед.

— Ах, Эрнст, — сказала герцогиня, — вот увидишь, Маргарет — само очарование. Вылитая Виктория в младенчестве. И тот же нрав.

— Это подразумевалось как нечто оскорбительное, _mama_?

Эрнст рассмеялся.

— В таком случае, тетя, думаю, она мне очень понравится.

 

***

— Гасси…

Уилл вздохнул и постучал в дверь.

— Гасси, дружище, нам нужно поговорить.

Не получив ответа, он снова вздохнул.

— Ладно, Гасси, придется вспомнить старые правила: если дверь не откроется, когда я досчитаю до десяти, я открою ее сам.

— Я не маленький ребенок! — донеслось из-за двери.

Уилл был рад, что добился хоть какой-то реакции.

— Нет, предполагается, что ты должен вести себя как взрослый молодой человек, и это значит, что проблемы нужно обсуждать, а не запираться в своей комнате.

Гасси открыл дверь.

— Виктория беременна, ну и что?

Уилл встал в дверном проеме.

— У тебя появится младший брат или сестра, и это твоя реакция: «Ну и что?»?

— Ага.

Уилл кивнул.

— И поэтому ты заперся в своей комнате? Потому что тебе всё равно?

— Она мне даже не нравится.

— А она тебя любит.

— Она просто притворяется, к тебе подлизывается.

— Кто это тебе сказал? Мама?

Гасси не ответил. Уилл опять вздохнул. Даже человеку, способному понимать чувства других людей, нелегко курсировать между разведенными родителями, у каждого из которых свои замыслы и планы. Для подростка вроде Гасси это было еще труднее.

— Это она придумала отослать меня подальше, да?

— Я думал, тебе нравится в школе.

Гасси опять промолчал. Уилл сел в кресло у письменного стола.

— Да, Виктория всё разузнала о твоей школе, потому что я не мог заставить себя это сделать — из эгоистических соображений. Я думал не о том, что будет лучше для тебя, а о собственных чувствах, и не хотел, чтобы ты уезжал из дома… Я не думал о том, что тебе нужно учиться жить самостоятельно, без меня.

— Почему?

— Потому что я не всегда могу быть рядом. Потому что однажды меня не будет — и не будет ни мамы, ни Гордона, ни даже Виктории.

— Зачем ей ребенок?

— Она хочет быть мамой, — улыбнулся Уилл.

— Ну и пусть. Почему у тебя должен быть ребенок?

— Потому что так уж это делается, дружище. Два человека очень любят друг друга, один из них решает, что им нужен ребенок, и второй соглашается. — Он помолчал. — Ну, то есть, это сейчас так делается — а в королевской семье, например, раньше говорили, слушай, нам нужен наследник престола…

Гасси нахмурился.

— Ладно, пока, пожалуй, достаточно… — Уилл встал. — Спускайся, когда будешь готов поговорить с нами обоими, с Викторией и со мной. Ну, или когда проголодаешься.

 

***

— Не думайте, что мое предложение отменяется из-за лорда Мельбурна, — сказал Эрнст, держа в руках Маргарет.

Виктория подняла на него глаза.

— Что?

Он улыбнулся.

— Я всего лишь имел в виду, что я с радостью стану отличным крестным любому из моих новорожденных кузин или кузенов и научу их неподобающим вещам.

Виктория расслабилась и ответила с улыбкой:

— Всё это замечательно, Эрнст, но боюсь, что честь обучать Маргарет непристойным словам выпала брату лорда М и лорду Шефтсбери.

— Может быть, в следующий раз. — Он покачал малышку и взглянул на Мельбурна, играющего с Региной. — Ваша мать всё меньше и меньше пишет моему отцу о Регине.

— Вот как?

— Я уговаривал его принять ваше приглашение, но он наотрез отказался.

На другом конце комнаты герцогиня с огромным удовольствием хвасталась Кристофу внучкой.

— Регина такая внимательная маленькая девочка, — сказала она. — Гораздо внимательнее, чем была ее мать в ее возрасте.

— Должно быть, это она унаследовала от отца, — ответил Кристоф.

Мельбурн бросил на него взгляд.

— Покойный принц всегда был таким внимательным учеником.

— В самом деле?

Регина бросила свои игрушки и засеменила обратно к Мельбурну, протянув руки в безмолвном приказе. Незамедлительно повиновавшись, он поднял ее и посадил к себе на колени.

 

***

— Не устала, — запротестовала Регина.

— Устала-устала, — возразил Мельбурн.

Няня закончила переодевать надувшую губки девочку в ночную рубашку. Мельбурн подхватил ее на руки и понес в кровать.

— Я торжественно клянусь, что мы не станем заниматься ничем интересным и веселым, пока ты не проснешься.

— Обещаешь?

— Обещаю. Мы будем смотреть депеши из Республики Наталь, нашей новой колонии.

— Наталь? — переспросила Регина.

— Да, это в Африке, в юго-восточной ее части… — Подтыкающий вокруг дочери одеяло Мельбурн осекся, заметив выражение ее лица. — Но тебе это кажется интересным занятием, да?

Девочка кивнула.

— А что если мы с мамой сначала почитаем о расколе Церкви Шотландии? Я наверняка знаю, что там нет ничего, что ты нашла бы занятным, только церковь и Шотландия…

Он улыбнулся, и Регина захихикала. Он поцеловал ее в лоб.

— А теперь спать и видеть только добрые сны. Что тебе приснится?

— Лошадки.

— Превосходно! Лошадки!

Покинув детскую, Мельбурн едва не налетел на Флоршутца.

— Господин Флоршутц.

— Я надеялся навестить Королевскую принцессу.

— Боюсь, это невозможно. Сейчас у нее тихий час.

Флоршутц последовал за ним по коридору.

— Лорд Мельбурн.

Внутренне вздохнув, Мельбурн повернул голову.

— Да, господин Флоршутц?

— Нельзя ли нам с вами побеседовать наедине?

— Разумеется.

— Альберт всегда хотел, чтобы его дети получили образование, основанное на практическом обучении. Работа по дереву, вышивка, кулинария.

— Что ж, мне кажется, Регина еще недостаточно взрослая, чтобы держать в руках топор…

Кристоф нахмурился.

— Это шутка.

— Шутка?

Немцы.

— Господин Флоршутц, я понимаю, что у принца были благие намерения, более того, доктор фон Стокмар с увлечением взялся исполнять его пожелания, но в результате ее величество и Королевская принцесса остались крайне недовольны.

— Да, я слышал, что вы отослали его из дворца.

— Мы с ним не ладили, но в конечном счете решение приняла королева. Вы считаете, что она не имеет права решать, кому место во дворце? Вам нет нужды беспокоиться об образовании Королевской принцессы.

— Он всегда считал, что вы мешаете королеве почувствовать связь с простым народом. С проблемами настоящих людей. Правда ли, что вы даже советовали ей не читать Диккенса?

Мельбурн кивнул.

— Да, мне известно, что принц, едва успев закончить обучение в университете, был весьма осведомлен о тяготах жизни рабочего класса. Лично я ничего не узнал о простом народе, хотя и отдал всю жизнь государственной службе. Нет, я ничего не узнал об заботах простых людей, когда служил министром по делам Ирландии, или когда, будучи министром внутренних дел, не допустил, чтобы на голодающих демонстрантов напустили армию, или когда на посту премьер-министра работал над тем, чтобы положить конец рабству в колониях, или когда пытался добиться эмансипации католиков, или когда пытался сотрудничать с тори, чьи взгляды были столь противоположны моим, что перспектива сотрудничества казалась смехотворной.

— Я обидел вас.

— Нет, — сказал Мельбурн. — Меня невозможно обидеть. А ваш покойный дражайший друг этого навыка, похоже, не имел.

Флоршутц глядел на него волком.

— Мы с королевой позаботимся об образовании Королевской принцессы. Она будет подготовлена к жизни и долгу, для которых была рождена. Я сомневаюсь, что рабочему классу необходимо, чтобы она махала топором.

Немец не перестал хмуриться.

— Внесу ясность: я отсоветовал королеве читать Диккенса, потому что он излишне многословен и никогда по-настоящему не прорабатывает внутреннюю борьбу своих персонажей. Социальная критика — это, конечно, чудесно, но не тогда, когда ей не достает глубины. — Мельбурн склонил голову набок. — Справедливости ради должен признаться, мне не нравится, что первых своих успехов в литературе он добился за мой счет, но ведь вы с принцем не станете меня в этом упрекать?

— Лорд М?

— Прошу меня извинить, господин Флоршутц.

Обойдя Кристофа, он ушел дальше по коридору, чтобы присоединиться к Виктории в ее кабинете.

— Чего ему было нужно? — спросила она, подняв взгляд от колыбели Маргарет.

— А, он всего лишь хотел сказать мне, что Альберт хотел бы, чтобы Регина обучалась практическим навыкам.

— Практическим?

— Кулинария. Работа по дереву. Шитье.

— Зачем ей нужно это уметь?

— Понятия не имею. — Мельбурн открыл крышку ящика. — А еще он хотел выговорить мне за мои литературные вкусы.

— Не может быть.

— А именно, за мою нелюбовь к мистеру Диккенсу…

Виктория подошла к нему.

— Лорд М, мне нужно вам признаться.

Он поднял голову, делая ей знак продолжать.

— Во время нашего с Альбертом супружества, я сделала попытку прочесть «Оливера Твиста».

— И какое мнение у вас сложилось?

— Никакого. Я уснула на второй главе.

Мельбурн ухмыльнулся.

— Кроме того, по-моему, если кто и смыслит что-то в воспитании монарха, так это вы.

 

***

— Ну как? — спросила Виктория.

Уилл сел за стол.

— Это долгий процесс. Что за документы?

Она улыбнулась.

— Это очень увлекательные документы. Дэйзи только что прислала мне копии.

Уилл взглянул.

— Немецкий.

— Письма Альберта его бойфренду.

— Что?

— Ну, вроде как бойфренду. В те времена это было обычное дело, типа до выпускного не считается. Кристоф Флоршутц, они вместе жили и писали друг другу письма весьма подозрительного содержания.

Уилл нахмурился.

— Кристоф Флоршутц. Почему мне знакомо это имя?

— Он был на крестинах Маргарет.

— Нет, не поэтому.

— Он еще был одним из советников герцога в Кобурге. Поверь мне, это очень сочные любовные письма девятнадцатого века.

— Разве не должно быть тогда писем от Флоршутца к Альберту?

— Ты думаешь, от них не избавились бы? Сама Виктория, например?

— С чего бы вдруг?

— Ой, я даже не знаю… Я королева Англии и я только что обнаружила письма покойного супруга к его голубому любовнику, что мне делать?

— Спросить лорда М, что делать, — ответил Уилл.

Она нахмурилась.

— Черт. Ты прав. Она спросила бы лорда М.

Уилл пристально рассматривал письма, не понимая их содержания.

— Зачем ему понадобилось приезжать на крестины Маргарет?

 

***

Многочисленные гости, собравшиеся на церемонию, составляли необычную смесь европейских королевских семей, придворных и родственников Мельбурна. Крещение снова проводилось в тронном зале. Виктория вынесла Маргарет вперед. Мельбурн держал Регину.

Эмили взяла малышку у матери. Королева Аделаида, лорд Шефтсбери и Фредерик стояли за ними.

— Маргарет Эмили Аделаида, — архиепископ лил воду на голову закопошившейся девочки, — крещу тебя во имя Отца, Сына и Святого Духа.

Маргарет издала резкий вопль. Эмили покачала ее на руках, пытаясь успокоить, а королева Аделаида заворковала над ней.

— Ты облеклась во Христа, как многие крестившиеся во Христа облеклись…

Архиепископ продолжал говорить. Эмили передала Маргарет обратно королеве. Виктория покачала ее, поцеловала в лоб, и ее муж склонился над ними. Регина нагнулась с отцовских рук поцеловать младшую сестренку в лоб, чем привела придворных дам в крайнее умиление.

Позже, когда они ждали начала празднования, Мельбурн беседовал с сестрой, держа Маргарет.

— По-моему, твои дочери совершенно пленили весь двор, — сказала Эмили.

— Я тоже так думаю.

— Представляю, каково тебе придется, когда они начнут выезжать в свет.

— Да, думаю, это меня и прикончит.

— Какой ты ужасный человек. Не говори так! — Немного помолчав, Эмили добавила: — Кажется, я не говорила тебе, но для меня большая честь, что мое имя рядом с именем королевы Аделаиды.

Улыбнувшись, Мельбурн поцеловал сестру в щеку.

— Но откуда взялось это имя, «Маргарет»?

— Я не совсем понимаю. Виктория, кажется, полна решимости не допустить, чтобы ни у одного из наших детей первое имя не совпадало с именами членов наших семей.

— Подозреваю, что родись принц, она сделала бы исключение.

— Не думаю, что это было бы хорошей идеей.

— Почему?

— Потому что этому принцу предстояло бы стать королем.

— Последнего короля тоже звали Уильямом. Не могут же тори заявить, что это имя — достояние диктаторов. — Выдержав паузу, она сменила тему: — Принц Эрнст весьма обходителен.

— Безусловно.

— Но вот его попутчик кажется мне очень странным. Он смотрит на тебя с откровенным презрением. Какое отношение он имеет к принцу?

— Он, принц Эрнст и покойный принц-консорт были знакомы в университете.

— Вот оно что. Что ж…

— Ты ничего не знаешь, Эмили.

— Любая светская женщина, слыша, что такой-то был университетским товарищем некоего принца, понимает, что именно это значит…

— Королева в подобных делах совершенно невинна.

— Господи, Уильям, ты всё-таки ее муж. Просвети ее в подобных вопросах.

 

***

Виктория решилась на отчаянный шаг.

Она решила поговорить с Гасси.

Дождавшись, пока Уильям увлечется выяснением обстоятельств, в которых он слышал имя Кристофа Флоршутца, она поднялась на второй этаж.

И услышала нечто очень странное.

Голос матери.

Обращающийся к Гасси.

— Но ты ведь не хочешь быть жестоким по отношению к ней?

Она хотела было войти и помешать матери, но Гасси ответил.

— Жестоким?

— Да. Когда она узнала, что ты ее не любишь, она очень обиделась.

— Почему?

— Виктория очень любит твоего отца, и это значит, что она должна любить всех, кого любит он. Ты представляешь, каково это, когда тебя ненавидит человек, которого ты любишь?

— Неприятно.

Да что происходит?

— Да, очень неприятно. Может быть, попробуешь полюбить Викторию? Хотя бы самую малость?

— А какая вам разница?

Вот он, вопрос дня.

— Я люблю ее и поэтому должна постараться любить всех, кого любит она.

Виктория стояла как громом пораженная.

— Виктория! — позвал Уилл. — Ты где?!

Она поспешно спустилась в гостиную. Уилл сунул ей в руки айпад.

— Кристоф Флоршутц был повешен во время войны.

— Я так понимаю, это не тот самый? — нахмурилась Виктория.

— Нет, правнук первого, посланный самим Гитлером убить королеву. Флора сразу поняла, о ком речь.

— Это что же, эти люди на протяжении четырех поколений точили зуб на королевскую семью, потому что Альберт был бойфрендом Флоршутца?

— У тебя есть объяснение получше?

— И почему я об этом не слышала?

— По словам Флоры, его казнили быстро и по-тихому. Судя по всему, Виктория IV собственноручно отбилась от нападавшего, и они не хотели, чтобы немцы узнали, что попытка едва не увенчалась успехом.

Вошли Мари и Гасси.

— Гасси?

— Гасси отправляется со мной за продуктами. Ты не возражаешь? — сказала Мари.

Уилл взглянул на сына.

— И ты хочешь пойти?

— Хочу.

— Гасси еще не пробовал мои шпецле, — добавила Мари и посмотрела на Гасси.

— Она и правда готовит отличные шпецле…

— Пойдем, — повернулась Мари к Гасси. — Поможешь мне купить ингредиенты, хотя ваши английские магазины и в подметки не годятся немецким…

— Понеслась… — сказал Уилл, услышав щелчок закрывшейся двери. — Ей-богу, мне никогда не доводилось видеть, чтобы кто-нибудь так сходил с ума в «Теско»…

Виктория усмехнулась.

— Когда я была маленькая, это было еженедельное представление. Мы ехали в «Асду», мама заявляла продавцу, что в Германии яблоки куда лучше, потом кто-нибудь вспоминал войну…

— В общем, эта история с Флоршутцами могла бы быть любопытным историческим примечанием, если бы только нашлось какое-нибудь подтверждение из английского источника… Казалось бы, лорд М наверняка должен знать, он же чуть ли не устроил их брак…

— Уилл, а у тебя не возникает иногда такое чувство, что моя мама существует не исключительно для того, чтобы превращать мою жизнь в ад?

— Да, я думаю, твоя мама, как бы она порой ни заблуждалась, в своих поступках руководствуется любовью к тебе.

Виктория покачала головой.

— У меня сейчас просто такое странное ощущение, вроде сопереживания, что ли… Наверняка гормоны.

— Мы могли бы еще поразмышлять об этом, а могли бы быстренько подняться наверх и перепихнуться, пока никого нет дома.

Она с улыбкой подняла на него глаза.

— Уилл Лэм, вот умеешь ты подобрать чудесные слова…

 

***

— Лорд Мельбурн.

Шедший по коридору Мельбурн остановился и обернулся. Мужчина прошел за ним в приемную.

— Господин Флоршутц. Как я понимаю, вы отправляетесь в Виндзор.

— Да. Я хочу отдать дань уважения покойному принцу-консорту.

— Разумеется.

— Королева не желает нас сопровождать.

— У ее величество много обязанностей.

— Альберт писал мне о вас.

— Вот как?

— Он говорил, что вы и ее величество опасно близки. — Флоршутц выдержал паузу. — Я приехал познакомиться с Королевской принцессой, обрести утешение в дочери своего друга, но не нашел ее здесь.

Открылась дверь. Вошла герцогиня.

— Вот вы где, господин Флоршутц. Экипаж ждет. Нам пора выезжать.

Мельбурн взглянул на герцогиню.

— Наш разговор окончен.

— Нет, не окончен, милорд.

Мельбурн повысил голос:

— Я так не считаю, сэр.

— Я не нашел ее здесь, ибо здесь ее нет. Это должно быть очевидно всякому, имеющему глаза…

— Замолчите…

— Я думаю, что Королевская принцесса — ваш ребенок, лорд Мельбурн, а значит, королева ничем не лучше шлюхи…

— Господин Флоршутц… — начала герцогиня, собираясь отрицать клевету, но Мельбурн, схватив Кристофа за отвороты сюртука, впечатал его в стену.

— Отпустите меня! Я расскажу миру всё, что мне известно!

— Тогда я расскажу миру то, о чем известно мне!

— Вы ничего не знаете, Мельбурн!

— Я знаю, что вы и принц были не просто друзьями.

Он выпустил Флоршутца, и тот сполз вниз по стене. Мельбурн отступил назад, пораженный собственным поступком. Герцогиня смотрела на него, широко распахнув глаза.

— Вы…

— И если вы будете упорствовать, клевеща на мою жену, я оклевещу вас. Я оклевещу вас и покойного принца заодно.

— Да как вам это удастся?

— Неужели вы думали, что я не разузнаю всё, что только можно, о супруге королевы? Неужели вы считаете меня столь наивным? Подобные связи не редкость, даже в Англии. Сам я, разумеется, не принимал в них участия, но у меня, пожалуй, и собственных слабостей достаточно. Посему лучше оставить это дело как есть.

— У вас нет доказательств.

— Разумеется, есть. У меня есть письма.

Герцогиня посмотрела на Мельбурна.

— Письма?

Кристоф покачал головой.

— Альберт… Стокмар позаботился бы об этом.

— Он не хотел, чтобы Стокмар знал. Когда я вернулся во дворец после смерти принца-консорта, ко мне обратился его камердинер. Он очень хотел, чтобы королева избежала горя и стыда подобной ситуации, и решил, что мне можно доверять. — Мельбурн улыбнулся. — Моя преданность ее величеству безукоризненна.

— Камердинер Альберта… — вскипел Флоршутц.

— Да. Я подумывал сжечь их, но мне пришло в голову, что благородным поступком будет вернуть их вам — разумеется, взамен на те, что вам писал принц. И вот вы прибыли во дворец, а теперь, безусловно, мои планы изменились. Я сохраню эти письма в обмен на ваше молчание.

Флоршутц неловко переступил с ноги на ногу.

— Если я услышу о любой клевете в адрес королевы, я не колеблясь обнародую их, и тогда все узнают, что человек, распространяющий столь чудовищную ложь ложь, — содомит. Ревнивый содомит, не вынесший потери любовника. Думаю, это может поставить под удар ваше место в Совете герцога?

— Вам это с рук не сойдет.

— Теперь-то, думаю, наш разговор и впрямь окончен.

Разъяренный Флоршутц вылетел из комнаты.

Мельбурн повернулся к герцогине.

— Вы знали о Джине.

— Да.

— Как давно?

— С самой свадьбы.

— И вы никогда… не думали открыть правду?

— Я люблю свою дочь и внучек. Я думала только о них.

— И я думаю только о них.

— Я знаю, — улыбнулась герцогиня. — Я должна спуститься к экипажу.

— Вы не передумали ехать?

— Мне кажется, лучше не оставлять господина Флоршутца наедине с принцем Эрнстом, как вы считаете?

 

***

Мельбурн вошел в детскую. Виктория с младшей дочерью на руках сидела на банкетке у окна. Джина спала, положив голову ей на колени.

— Они уехали.

Виктория с облегчением покачала головой.

— Я очень рада была снова увидеть Эрнста, но господин Флоршутц так странно на меня смотрел…

— Как именно?

Она опять покачала головой.

— Не знаю.

Он сел рядом.

— Я решила, что мы будем звать ее Мэгги, — объявила Виктория.

— Мэгги?

— Сокращенно от Маргарет, ведь так? По-моему, мы дали ей чересчур строгое имя — оно пригодится ей позже, как принцессе, но не сейчас, пока она в маминых объятиях… — Виктория провела большим пальцем по пухлой щечке. — Правда, Мэгги?

— Джина и Мэгги, — улыбнулся Мельбурн.

— Дочурки Уильяма и Виктории, — отозвалась его жена.

— Какие же мы счастливые…

Виктория улыбнулась, заметив, что Джина пошевелилась.

— Смотрите-ка, кто к нам присоединился, — сказала она и подняла взгляд на мужа. — Пожалуй, можно начинать смотреть депеши.

— Согласен, — ответил Мельбурн. Под внимательным взглядом старшей дочери он открыл красный ящик, стоявший рядом на столе, и вынул один документ. — «Сэр Генри Клоэ свидетельствует свое нижайшее почтение Вашему Величеству и сообщает, что управление Вашей новой колонией идет по плану. Многие из голландских переселенцев покинули сии места, несомненно, направляясь к Оранжевой Территории…»

 

***

**_Лондон, 1942 год_ **

Открыв глаза, Виктория увидела зависшую над мужем тень.

— Мэттью! — закричала она, оттолкнув тень и заработав в процессе порез на пижаме и на запястье.

Мэттью прыгнул, схватился с мужчиной, отпихнул его и вместе с ним врезался в стену, смахнув вазу.

Виктория переползла через кровать к тумбочке, быстро открыла ящик и вытащила пистолет.

Метнувшись обратно, она приставила дуло пистолета к затылку злоумышленника.

— Медленно сделайте шаг назад и бросьте нож.

Мужчина застыл и подчинился приказу. Мэттью позвонил в колокольчик.

— Ты как?

— Нормально.

— У тебя кровь.

— Руки на голову! — крикнула Виктория. — Приведи гвардейцев.

— И оставить тебя одну с ним? Вот уж нет.

— У меня есть пистолет.

— А вдруг он попытается что-нибудь сделать?

— Тогда я его пристрелю.

 

***

Ждать долго не пришлось — вскоре прямиком из своего военного бункера явился премьер-министр.

— Ваше величество.

— Премьер-министр.

— Как я понимаю, вы собственноручно его задержали.

— Пустяки.

— Самая опасная женщина Европы… — усмехнулся Черчилль. — Воистину.

— Кто он такой? — спросил Мэттью.

— Немец, разумеется. Некий Кристоф Флоршутц.

— Почему это имя кажется мне знакомым? — сказала Виктория.

— Господи. То-то мне показалось, что я его знаю, — сказал Мэттью.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

Он повернулся к жене.

— Мы встречали его в Кобурге. В замке Розенау. Его прадед учился в университете с Альбертом.

— Что? — спросил Черчилль.

— Это он тогда встрял, когда герцог завел разговор о Виктории I и лорде М.

— Что? Он вызвался убить меня, потому что моя прабабка переспала с Мельбурном?

— Это только теория.

— Я прошу прощения, — вмешался Черчилль. — Что вы сказали о Виктории I и лорде Мельбурне?

Они повернулись к премьер-министру.

— Я… — пробормотал, запинаясь, Мэттью.

Виктория пошла ва-банк.

— Всё просто, господин премьер-министр. После похорон принца Альберта Виктория I легла в постель с лордом Мельбурном. Результатом того совокупления стала моя бабушка.

Мэттью медленно поднял взгляд на премьер-министра.

— Ваше величество, случай крайне необычный, но не могли бы мы сесть?

— Пожалуй.

Черчилль сел в кресло, не обратив внимания, что это было кресло, в котором обычно сидела королева. Виктория и Мэттью уселись напротив.

— Могу я предложить вам выпить? — спросил Мэттью.

Черчилль взглянул на Викторию.

— Вы знаете это наверняка?

— У меня есть письмо лорду Мельбурну, написанное ее рукой и датированное несколькими днями до рождения моей бабушки…

— А.

— По ее выражению, это была «самая приятная ночь в ее жизни».

— А.

— Она пишет, что еще ощущает его дыхание на своей груди.

— Виктория, пожалуй, тебе лучше остановиться, — предложил Мэттью.

Какое-то время все молчали.

— Когда это стало известно? — спросил Черчилль.

— До войны.

— И поэтому вы пожелали, чтобы новая королевская династия звалась Мельбурнской?

— Но ведь она не новая, не так ли? Моя бабушка родилась в Мельбурнской династии, а не в Ганноверской или Саксен-Кобург-Готской.

Черчилль заговорил снова:

— Когда я был маленьким, мой отец служил в Ирландии. Ваша бабушка приезжала с визитом, и я по сей день помню, что у нее были удивительнейшие зеленые глаза. Как у вас, ваше величество. Как у лорда Мельбурна…

Снова повисло молчание.

— Думаю, нам удастся убедить кабинет министров согласиться с вашим выбором, но я не вижу причин ставить их в известность об отцовстве Виктории II.

— Весьма разумно, — сказала Виктория.

 

***

Они направились обратно к своей спальне, остановившись по пути перед освещенным лучами восходящего солнца портретом Виктории I и лорда М.

— Как по-твоему, почему он решил оставить без внимания проблему преемственности? Ведь возникает много вопросов.

— Какие могут быть вопросы? — сказала Виктория. — Я дочь королевы, которая была дочерью королевы…

— Которая была незаконнорожденной. А как же право помазанника Божьего и прочее?

— Ну что ж, если бы Господь не желал, чтобы я стала королевой, то ему следовало бы сделать так, чтобы королеву Викторию I поймали на месте преступления… или не посылать ту бурю, или не дать Альберту погибнуть. Но факт остается фактом: я существую, и я королева. К лучшему это или к худшему.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я тут почитываю о Диккенсе и лорде М, потому что его действительно обвиняли в том, что он советовал королеве не читать Диккенса и тем самым мешал ей сформировать общественное сознание. Диккенс работал журналистом и освещал дело Каролины Нортон, так что, сами понимаете, вряд ли это способствовало горячей любви Мельбурна к нему. Дальше Диккенс написал "Записки Пиквикского клуба", которые в общих чертах основаны на этом самом судебном процессе... В общем, я очень сомневаюсь, что лорд М не хотел пробуждать в королеве общественное сознание. Думаю, он просто действительно очень не любил Диккенса
> 
> А Наталь - это часть нынешней ЮАР.


	28. Chapter 28

Чудесным осенним днем в Брокет-холле Виктория сидела в саду, рисуя акварелью.

  
Вода и мост. Она пыталась нарисовать этот пейзаж, наверное, раз сто за последние три года, прошедшие с их медового месяца, и всякий раз этот вид наполнял ее покоем.

Какая же она счастливая.

— Мама!

Подняв голову, Виктория увидела бегущую к ней от дома Джину. Чуть позади бежала Мэгги, которая повсюду ходила за сестрой.

— Джина! — Виктория поцеловала ее в щеку. — Вы с папой закончили занятие по географии?

— Она закончила, — ответил за дочь Мельбурн, садясь рядом с женой на расстеленное на траве покрывало для пикника. — Скоро она сможет указывать на глобусе любое место, упоминаемое в ваших документах.

Виктория улыбнулась старшей дочери.

— Мы проэкзаменуем тебя позже, когда начнем работу. Где ваши шляпки? Ваш папа всегда о них забывает.

Мельбурн вздохнул и взглянул на Джину.

— Делайте, как велит мама.

Джина умчалась, Мэгги следом.

— Вот единственные из всех моих подданных, которым для исполнения приказа нужно услышать его от моего консорта, — улыбнулась Виктория. — Вы считаете, пора нанять ей постоянного преподавателя?

— Сомневаетесь в моих способностях? — улыбнулся он.

— Нет, я просто… — Виктория раздосадованно смолкла. — Я в стольких вопросах невежественна, и мне не хочется, чтобы наши дочери были невежественны хоть в чем-то. Математика, естествознание…

— Я займусь этим, если пожелаете…

Виктория улыбнулась, любуясь водной гладью.

— Мне так нравится здесь. Нравится эта жизнь сельской дамы. Если бы не ежедневно доставляемые бумаги, я бы думала, что я обыкновенная женщина.

— Что ж, мы никак не можем допустить, чтобы вы считали себя обыкновенной…

— Нет, мне кажется, я была бы весьма счастлива быть леди Мельбурн. Я бы только и делала, что рожала и растила детишек.

Ее муж склонил голову набок.

— Интересная перспектива.

— И я так думаю.

— Могу ли я обеспокоить леди Мельбурн делами королевы Виктории?

— Вам, вероятно, лучше спросить позволения лорда Мельбурна. Не думаю, что он будет рад, если вы отберете у него жену.

— Так уж вышло, — улыбнулся он. — что мы с лордом Мельбурном обсудили это и решили, что будет совершенно уместно, если леди Мельбурн рассмотрит дело королевы Виктории.

— Если это необходимо… — вздохнула она.

— Мне пришло письмо от человека по имени Дэниел О’Коннелл*. Знаете такого?

— Нет.

— Я немного знал его, когда служил министром по делам Ирландии. Он в таком отчаянии, что решился написать мне.

— По какому вопросу?

— В этом году в Ирландии был плохой урожай картофеля.

— Какая жалость!

— Не просто жалость — последствия могут быть катастрофическими.

Вернулись Джина и Мэгги. Виктория улыбнулась, жестом велела им садиться рядом и обняла обеих за плечи.

— Что вы имеете в виду? — спросила она.

— Картофель — культура основная. Для большинства крестьян это главный источник пищи.

— Разве их лендлорды не должны предпринять меры?

— Ирландская система аренды не имеет такой истории, как английская, и между лендлордами и арендаторами нет привычных нам отношений.

— О чем же вас просит мистер О’Коннелл?

— Он просит, чтобы я поговорил с вами об одном предложении… Я с радостью покажу вам его письмо позднее. — Он посмотрел на девочек. — А сейчас нас ждут грачи.

 

***

— А кто такая Каролина Нортон? — поинтересовалась Эмми.

— Бывшая лорда М, — ответила Виктория. — Из-за нее на него подавали в суд по обвинению в прелюбодеянии. Второй раз.

— Первое дело было прекращено, — заметил Уилл.

— Угу, как будто это что-то значит, — сказала Виктория.

— Прекращено…

Виктория стремительно развернулась к нему.

— «Но вам придется прибегнуть к чему-то большему, нежели суровый и лукавый взгляд, чтобы меня утихомирить. Это чрезвычайно неудовлетворительный способ коротать вечер, предназначенный для лучших целей…»

Она прикусила губу.

— Это ты так флиртуешь? — спросила Эмми. — Что ты делаешь?

— Она цитирует письмо леди Бранден.

— Это из первого судебного разбирательства.

Эмми взглянула на Уилла.

— И дело было прекращено? Как это так?

Держа в руках свою спортивную сумку, вошел Гасси.

— Готов, дружище? — спросил Уилл.

— Угу.

— Не совсем, — остановила их Мари, появившаяся следом.

— Ты как вошла? — удивилась Виктория.

— Я сделала дубликат ключа.

— Мы же сменили замки.

— Эмми одолжила мне свой ключ.

Виктория и Уилл повернулись к Эмми.

— Она сказала, что свой потеряла!

Мари вручили Гасси пластмассовый контейнер.

— Я сделала для тебя мой фирменный штрудель. Это будет славное угощение — можешь поделиться с друзьями.

— Что происходит? — прошептала Виктория.

— Вам пора, — сказала Мари.

— Да, мы забросим Гасси в школу, а потом в Брокет-холл, — сказал Уилл. — В холодильнике…

— Я что-нибудь приготовлю, — кивнула Мари.

Виктория бросила быстрый взгляд на Эмми.

— Что? Ты же знаешь, твоя мама отлично готовит!

— Вернемся поздно, — вздохнул Уилл.

 

***

— Как вы думаете, слуги судачат о нас?

Мельбурн поцеловал ее в щеку. Она сидела у него на коленях на диване в библиотеке, лицом к пылающему камину.

— В каком смысле?

— Когда мы живем здесь, мы ведем себя не так, как положено супружеской чете. Мы не едим за столом, когда мы одни. Иногда мы ужинаем с девочками в детской.

— И?

— Просто чтобы поскорее заняться любовью. Разве это не постыдно?

Мельбурн вздохнул.

— Вы знали, что Каролина однажды устроила ужин в честь Байрона в этом доме?

— Нет… — потрясенно ответила Виктория.

— И подала себя на стол.

Виктория повернула к нему голову.

— Нагую. — Он улыбнулся, увидев, что у нее отвисла челюсть от изумления. — Посему я не стал бы беспокоиться, моя дорогая: чтобы шокировать наших слуг, вам придется сделать нечто гораздо более невообразимое, чем заниматься любовью с собственным мужем.

— Действительно.

— Пожалуй, можно было бы рассказать им, что вы ведете подробный отчет о наших занятиях. На котором мы сейчас томе?

— На пятом, но уверенно приближаемся к шестому.

В дверь постучали, и Виктория соскочила с колен супруга.

Вошел Пауэлл.

— Прошу прощения, ваше величество.

— Да, Пауэлл?

— Пакет от леди Палмерстон с указанием немедленно вручить лорду Мельбурну.

Мельбурн протянул руку.

— Благодарю, Пауэлл.

Дворецкий удалился. Виктория села напротив Мельбурна.

— Что это? Всё в порядке?

Нахмурив брови, Мельбурн открыл пакет.

— Книга? — сказала Виктория.

— Книга миссис Нортон.

— Миссис Нортон?

Он открыл, прочел первую страницу и немедленно захлопнул томик.

— Что такое? — спросила Виктория.

Мельбурн передал ей книгу.

— «Дочери островов»**?

— Прочтите посвящение, — кипя от негодования, пояснил Мельбурн.

Собственный гнев затуманил его разум: едва она начала читать, он понял, какой ошибкой было показать эту книгу жене.

— Она пишет это о наших дочерях? — Она пролистала страницы. — Это поэма?

 

***

Гарри провела их на чердак.

— Простите, в последнее время у нас тут всё вверх дном, поэтому от меня помощи будет мало, но принцесса… — она осеклась. — Ее величество передала, что вам здесь всегда рады. Ах да, еще она просила передать вам вот это.

Гарри вручила Виктории листок бумаги.

— Что это? — спросила Виктория.

— Номер ее сотового. Вбей в мобильник и порви листок. И ради всего святого, постарайся потом мобильник не потерять.

Гарри убежала.

Виктория посмотрела на Уилла.

— Ты же не думаешь, что она и правда…

— Не может быть…

Выудив мобильник из кармана, Виктория набрала номер.

— Ты что делаешь? — спросил Уилл.

— Проверяю, чей это номер. Служба поддержки там, или…

— Алло?

Виктория дала отбой.

— Ну и кто это был?

— Королева Англии.

— Уверена?

— Ну, она не сказала: «Королева у аппарата», но я более чем уверена.

— Ладно, давай посмотрим, что там с миссис Нортон.

— Отличный план.

 

***

Проснувшись, Мельбурн обнаружил, что его жена сидит в кровати, скрестив руки на груди.

— Вы дочитали.

— Дочитала, — процедила она.

Мельбурн сел в постели, запустил пальцы в волосы.

— Мы должны ее игнорировать.

Виктория сжала руки крепче.

— Знаете, один критик как-то назвал ее Байроном в юбке… — задумчиво произнес он.

— Байрон был так же утомителен?

Виктория швырнула книгу через комнату.

— По правде сказать…

— Смею заметить, лорду Байрону хотя бы достало воспитания не затрагивать вашего сына! — Она вскочила. — Эта книга оскорбительна. Она выставляет всё так, будто мои дочери каким-то образом недостойны своего происхождения. Как могут они быть недостойны своего происхождения? Я помазанница Божья, они рождены мной — сэр Джеймс Грэм при этом присутствовал — как они могут быть недостойны?! Если другим не посчастливилось, значит, и мои дочери не заслуживают счастья?! Это почти государственная измена! Нет, я уверена, что это она и есть!

Мельбурн вздохнул.

— Прежде чем мы приговорим миссис Нортон к смерти через повешение…

— Повешения недостаточно! Потрошение и четвертование!

— Мы могли бы просто оставить всё как есть.

— Вы ведь не согласны с ней.

— Разумеется, нет, Виктория, но нам не нужен скандал на пустом месте!

Открылась дверь.

— Мама… — сказала Мэгги.

— Вы ссоритесь? — спросила Регина.

— Нет, мои милые, ах, идите же сюда.

Виктория расцеловала обеих, взяла Мэгги на руки. Джина запрыгнула на кровать к отцу и устроилась в его объятьях.

— Как можно усомниться в том, что это две самые необыкновенные девочки во всей Англии?

— Тем более не стоит привлекать к этому внимания.

— Я королева! А кем была бы сейчас миссис Нортон, не будь она когда-то вашей…

Она осеклась, заметив внимательный взгляд Регины.

— Сотрапезницей, — закончила она.

Ее муж вздернул бровь.

— Моей сотрапезницей?

— Да, кажется, всей стране было известно, что ее супруг подал на вас в суд за то, что вы с ней ужинали. Все обсуждали в подробностях меню и блюда… — раздраженно пропыхтела Виктория, устраивая Мэгги на бедре. — Думаю, вам нечего сказать по этому поводу.

— Нет, как вам известно, я предпочитаю не обсуждать моих прежних сотрапезниц.

— Разумеется. Однако эта дама была бы никем, если бы не ужинала с вами когда-то.

— Возможно, нам лучше забыть о том, что она ужинала со мной, и реагировать на нее так же, как мы реагировали бы на любого другого критика.

— Но…

— Вы и сами понимаете, что это разумное решение.

Недовольно нахмурившись, она села обратно на кровать с Мэгги.

— Хорошо. Но я не отвечаю за себя, если она намекнет на какие-либо другие подробности ваших с нею ужинов.

Регина взглянула на Мельбурна.

— Почему мы говорим об ужине?

— Потому что мама не успела подобрать более удачную метафору.

 

***

— Она приезжала сюда? Она была в этом доме?

Виктория махнула рукой, указывая на дневники:

— Так пишет Мельбурн. Говорит, миссис Нортон огорчила Викторию.

Уилл подошел к своему ноутбуку.

— Дата какая?

— Кажется, восьмое сентября 1845 года.

— Оцифрованная версия гостевой книги Брокет-холла хранится на сайте Виндзорского архива… Точно. Вот она. Миссис Каролина Нортон.

— И нам точно известно, что покинула она этот дом живой?

— Может, она…

— Уилл, поверь мне, если твои бывшие подружки начнут сочинять стишки о нашем ребенке, я приглашу их в гости не из дружеских побуждений.

Он посмотрел на нее.

— Ревнуешь к моим бывшим?

— Нет. — Он продолжал смотреть на нее вопросительно. — Нет. Я знаю, что у нас с тобой всё хорошо. Никто этому не помешает.

— Даже Кэрри?

Она вздохнула.

— Ну не люблю я ее.

— Надо же, я бы нипочем не заподозрил.

— Кэрри мерзко с тобой обошлась. Мне не нравится то, как она с тобой поступила. И с Гасси. И с Эллисон.

— Я в заступничестве не нуждаюсь.

— Сам ты за себя никогда не заступишься. И меня это очень огорчает.

 

***

Мельбурн сидел, держа Мэгги на коленях. Он заканчивал корреспонденцию, и девочке было приятно думать, что она помогает отцу, перемешивая остальные его бумаги. Разумеется, его документы всегда лежали в таком беспорядке, что он и не замечал, наносили ли ее манипуляции какой-либо ущерб.

— Америка?

— Канада. Соединенные Штаты… — Мельбурн взглянул на ее любопытное лицо. — Они раньше были британскими, но когда королем был твой прадед, мы их потеряли…

— Карета! — закричала Мэгги.

— Наверное, всего лишь курьер за депешами.

— Нет.

Мельбурн посмотрел в окно. Действительно, не курьер. Это был экипаж Эмили.

Он прошел к двери. Дочери возбужденно вились у него в ногах. Сошедший со ступенек экипажа Палмерстон помог выбраться супруге.

— Тетя Эмили! — К ним подбежала Регина.

— Регина! Маргарет! Милые мои! — Эмили нагнулась к девочкам, расцеловала обеих. — Господи, с нашей последней встречи вы выросли, должно быть, на целый ярд!

— Ты что-нибудь привезла нам?

— Джина, это невежливо, — пожурил ее отец.

Эмили взглянула на него с упреком.

— Уильям, я их тетя. Кому как не мне их баловать? Боюсь, дорогая моя, что ваша мама вызвала меня так поспешно, что я не успела ничего для вас захватить. Однако, мне кажется, у вашего дяди где-то припрятаны леденцы.

Мельбурн повел сестру в дом. Палмерстон присел перед девочками на корточки, вынув из кармана конфеты.

— Виктория тебя вызвала?

— Да. Она тебе не говорила?

— Нет.

— Похоже это было на приглашение на званый вечер.

— Званый вечер?

— Я знаю, знаю, мне это тоже показалось необычным — вы ведь никогда не устраиваете званых вечеров в Брокет-холле.

Мельбурн повернулся к дворецкому.

— Пауэлл, мы ожидаем еще гостей?

— Да, сэр.

— Боже мой, Пауэлл, как поживаешь? — спросила Эмили.

— Очень хорошо, ваша милость.

— От принцесс не слишком много хлопот? Не как от нас с Гарриет когда-то?

— Значительно меньше, если мне будет позволено заметить, миледи.

Эмили рассмеялась.

— А скажи-ка, не говорила ли королева, кого еще мы ожидаем?

— Премьер-министра и леди Пиль. Лорда и леди Портман. Миссис Нортон.

— Ах, ну разве не прелесть? Совсем как во времена визитов принца-регента.

— Виктория! — крикнул Мельбурн.

Эмили взглянула на дворецкого.

— Ах, а кричит он совсем как первый лорд Мельбурн, правда, Пауэлл?

Викторию Мельбурн обнаружил рядом с оранжереями. Она пыталась уговорить Дэша посидеть спокойно, позируя ей для эскиза.

— Виктория!

— Вы пригласили в наш дом Каролину Нортон?

— Да.

— Зачем вы это сделали?

— Она должна получить ответ лично.

— Это ужасная затея. Я думал, мы решили оставить всё как есть.

Виктория резко вздернула голову и посмотрела на него.

— Да, я попыталась. Не получилось.

Он медленно вдохнул, выдохнул.

— И долго вы пытались?

— Почти целое вчерашнее утро.

— Я думал, мы договорились оставить наше прошлое…

— Нет, речь не о вашем прошлом. Речь о нашем настоящем, в котором ваша бывшая любовница оскорбляет наших детей. Потому что она стремится воспользоваться своей дурной славой — я повторяю, дурной славой, ибо чем еще она прославилась бы, если не ваши с ней отношения?

— То есть, речь не о моем прошлом, если не считать приказа моей бывшей любовнице явиться в наш дом, дабы получить нагоняй?

— Верно.

 

***

Виктория посмотрела на Регину.

— А это из Пенджаба.

— Пенджаб? — Шагнув обратно к глобусу, Регина с силой закрутила его.

Виктория улыбнулась.

— Не так быстро. Как же ты прочтешь названия?

— Я ищу! — оправдываясь, заявила Регина.

Поднявшись, Виктория подошла и встала рядом с дочерью. Она взяла ее ладошку и положила ее на Индию, остановив вращение глобуса.

— Индия?

— Пенджаб — часть Индии. Видишь, как далеко, Джина? — Она медленно повернула глобус, возвращаясь к Англии. — Мы вот здесь, но наши земли и народ — в самых разных частях земного шара.

— Да.

Виктория потянула дочь за руку, разворачивая ее лицом к себе.

— Джина, ты знаешь, почему маме каждый день привозят бумаги?

Регина задумалась над ответом.

— Потому что люди присылают тебе письма?

— В том числе, — улыбнулась Виктория. — А знаешь почему?

— Чтобы рассказать тебе о всяком?

— И зачем им рассказывать мне о всяком?

Регина заметно занервничала.

— О, милая моя… — Виктория, отвела волосы с ее лица. — Это ничего. Ты еще очень маленькая девочка…

— Мне уже четыре.

— Но ты еще очень маленькая… — Она запечатлела поцелуй на лбу дочери. — Ты моя маленькая девочка, и я всегда буду тебя оберегать.

Повернувшись, она заметила подходящий экипаж.

— А, прибыла наша последняя гостья.

— Четыре с четвертью.

— Пойдем.

Она повела Регину с собой во двор.

— Добро пожаловать в Брокет-холл, миссис Нортон. Разумеется, вы помните принцессу Регину.

— Я еще не имела чести знать принцессу, мэм.

— Ах, вот как? Потому что в вашей поэме вы на это претендуете. Я, должно быть, что-то перепутала — а может быть, вы. — Она с удовлетворением заметила, что миссис Нортон вздрогнула. — Но ничего. Пауэлл велит кому-нибудь провести вас в вашу комнату. Мы ужинаем через час после гонга.

— Я ее знаю? — спросила Джина.

— Нет.

— Тогда почему…

— Джина… — Виктория развернулась на каблуках, опустилась на колени перед дочерью. — Джина, ты знаешь, что ты принцесса?

Девочка нахмурилась.

— Это значит, что у тебя есть долг перед твоими подданными, но это также значит, что порой люди будут пытаться воспользоваться твоим положением. Ты не должна им это позволять.

На лице Регины отразилось замешательство. Виктория прижала дочь к себе.

— Не переживай. Пока мама тебя защитит.

 

***

— Как ни поразительно, никаких упоминаний о кровавом побоище, — сказал Уилл, листая дневник Мельбурна. Он потянул за край заложенного между страницами листа бумаги.

— Что это? — спросила Виктория.

Уилл вытянул листок целиком.

— Еще какие-нибудь дети, о которых мы не знаем?

— Смешно, ха-ха. — Он развернул бумагу. — Похоже на детский почерк.

Виктория встала и обошла стол.

— Пенджаб?

— Думаю, это писала Регина.

— Серьезно?

— Да, позднее она писала, что когда она была маленькой, родители разбирали при ней документы, и она составляла список мест, которые они упоминали, и старалась найти их на глобусе.

— Удивительно, что они позволяли ей так вовлекаться в свои дела.

— Ну, они оба по личному опыту знали, что такое неподготовленная королева…

Уилл посмотрел на нее.

— Знаешь, мне кажется, Мельбурну нравился определенный тип женщин.

— Ты только сейчас это понял?

— Нам известно, что все его возлюбленные были красивыми, умными, страстными, темпераментными…

— Темпераментными?

— Да, уж я-то знаю, каково это.

 

***

— Знаешь, в чем всегда была твоя проблема, — сказала Эмили Мельбурну после ужина.

Эмма играла на фортепьяно. Виктория сыграла дважды, прежде чем уступить место за клавишами своей фрейлине. Теперь она сидела рядом с Пилем, обсуждая государственные дела, Палмерстон и Портман обменивались новостями, а леди Пиль беседовала с миссис Нортон.

— Нет, но я не сомневаюсь, что ты меня просветишь.

— Ты постоянно влюбляешься в одну и ту же женщину.

— Ничего подобного…

— Помнишь, я пыталась свести тебя с Эмили Иден?

Он закатил глаза.

— Поверить не могу, что мы опять говорим об Эмили Иден.

— Знаешь, что было не так с Эмили Иден?

— То, что я не хотел на ней жениться?

— А знаешь, почему ты не хотел на ней жениться?

— К чему мне ломать голову? Ты сейчас всё мне объяснишь.

— Эмили Иден была привлекательной, умной — смею сказать, что ты даже считал ее остроумной — однако она была слишком здравомыслящей и уравновешенной.

— Я…

— А тебе нравятся женщины, плохо умеющие владеть собой. Тебе нравятся женщины, склонные к вспышкам ревности.

Он бросил взгляд в сторону, на жену, которая, судя по всему, в очередной раз напоминала Пилю, кто тут королева.

— О да, сегодняшний вечер приносит мне море удовольствия.

— Королева другая. Ее любовь к тебе так же неистова, как любой из ее недостатков… — Эмили тоже взглянула на Викторию, которая теперь болтала с Эммой. — Это и делает ее такой опасной. Миссис Нортон разбудила львицу.

— Львицу?

— О да. Один господин в зоологическом обществе объяснил мне, что лев-самец — номинальный король, но он сидит дома и приглядывает за детенышами, в то время как львица охотится.

Мельбурн уставился на сестру.

— Ты не находишь мою метафору уместной?

Миссис Нортон встала.

— С вашего позволения, я, пожалуй, удалюсь.

— Но миссис Нортон, вы не можете лишить нас своего общества так скоро.

— Боюсь, я устала, мэм.

Эмили тихо фыркнула.

— Нет, вы должны отправиться со мной в библиотеку.

Виктория встала, ожидая, чтобы миссис Нортон подошла к ней. Миссис Нортон не оставалось ничего иного, как повиноваться.

— А дедушкин меч по-прежнему хранится в библиотеке? — поинтересовалась Эмили.

Мельбурн вздохнул и последовал за супругой.

— Ваше величество, я понимаю, что вы расстроены…

— У вас трое сыновей, не так ли?

— Двое. Мой младший мальчик умер.

— Я знаю. Вести об этом опечалили меня, как и моего супруга. — Виктория набрала воздуха в легкие. — Вы считаете, что я люблю своих дочерей меньше, чем вы любите своих сыновей? Меньше, чем любая мать любит свое дитя?

— Книга не задумывалась как личный выпад, мэм…

— Вот как. — Виктория взяла книгу с чайного столика. — «Вероятно, едва ли необходимо сообщать моим читателям, что в названии поэмы «Дочери островов» заключена отсылка к Ее Королевскому Высочеству Королевской принцессе Регине и Ее Королевскому Высочеству принцессе Маргарет».

Она положила книгу на столик.

— Если это задумывалось не как личный выпад, то к чему вы упомянули моих детей? Особенно учитывая вашу былую связь с моим супругом, о которой прекрасно известно всей стране. Что, если не личный выпад, могло быть вашим намерением?

— Мэм, я пишу во имя благосостояния всех детей, а не в целях осуществления мелкой личной мести.

— Мелкой?

— Наше с Уильямом…

— Уильямом?! — Виктория повысила голос.

— Наше знакомство началось раньше, чем…

— Теперь мне ясна суть проблемы, миссис Нортон — вы забыли о своем месте. Видите ли, я — королева. Вы — миссис Нортон. Никому не было бы дела до вашей поэзии, если бы не ваша связь с моим мужем…

— Который не был им в то время.

Мельбурн размышлял, что такого ему можно было бы сделать, чтобы покинуть комнату.

— Вы были девочкой, которая еще даже не выезжала в свете, когда мы с ним…

— Похожа я на девочку сейчас?

— Удивительно, как кто-то с ограниченным опытом вашего величества способен занять лорда Мельбурна…

— Вы полагаете, что ваш опыт он находил занимательным?

— Тогда создавалось впечатление, что весьма.

— Или возможно, это вы не в силах вынести, что лишились лорда Мельбурна, и потому пишете о его «королеве с ясно-голубыми глазами».

— Вы и впрямь прочли мою книгу.

— Прочла. Быть может, в будущем вы будете иметь это в виду. — Она обернулась к Мельбурну. — А теперь я нахожу, что я утомилась. Мы с вами увидимся в моих покоях?

— Разумеется.

Виктория удалилась.

— Она и с вами говорит подобным образом? — спросила Каролина, устремив взгляд в сад.

— Нет, но я и не привожу ее в подобную ярость.

— Вы рассердились?

— Поневоле задаешься вопросом, о чем вы думали.

— Вам хотя бы понравилась поэма?

— О, мне кажется, я охладел к поэзии.

— Вот как?

— Да, поэты всегда служили огромным источником неурядиц в моей жизни.

Она фыркнула.

— Вы знаете, Джордж сообщил мне, что нужно ехать к Уильяму, но я не успела.

— Я слышал. Я с сожалением узнал о вашей утрате. И королева тоже.

— И королева?

— Да. Она натура весьма глубоко, хотя порой и бурно, чувствующая.

— Что ж, пожалуй, я на ее месте была такой же.

— Доброй ночи, миссис Нортон.

— Доброй ночи, лорд Мельбурн.

 

***

Выехав из Брокет-холла, Уилл остановил машину у обочины дороги.

Виктория посмотрела на него.

— Что ты делаешь?

— Провожу историческое исследование.

Он вышел из машины. Виктория последовала за ним в рощу.

— Что за исследование? Мы ищем останки Каролины Нортон?

— Нет, мы ищем трах-дерево.

— Что?

Он обернулся к ней, продолжая идти вперед.

— Тебе же было интересно, которое это дерево. Кажется, я знаю, какое.

— Не может быть!

— Иди сюда. — Он поманил ее снова, протянув руку. — Давай.

Позволив ему взять себя за руку, Виктория сделала шаг следом и вдруг оказалась спиной к стволу дерева, ощущая, как растет твердый бугор в штанах прижимающегося к ней спереди Уилла.

— Видишь, низких веток нет, ствол достаточно широкий, чтобы прижать и удержать, но наверняка убедиться можно, пожалуй, только одним способом...

— Ой, и каким это?

Он задрал на Виктории платье и начал стягивать с нее трусики.

— Пожалуйста, не бросай их тут, — вздохнула она. — Нормальные трусы для беременных днем с огнем не сыщешь.

Уилл сунул трусики в карман куртки, одновременно расстегивая и приспуская свои джинсы. Он ухватил Викторию снова, завел одну ее ногу себе за талию и быстро вошёл в нее. Виктория резко вдохнула.

— Пока всё сходится, — сказал Уилл. — Но, наверное, нужно углубить исследования.

Виктория кивнула.

Подняв и вторую ее ногу, Уилл принялся вколачиваться в нее.

— Моя, — прошептал он. — Моя.

— Конечно, твоя, — ответила она, почти разрываясь от переполняющих тело ощущений. Она крепко обняла его в ответ. — Я люблю тебя. Я люблю тебя.

Она кончила, и Уилл с протяжным глухим стоном последовал за ней.

— Ну что, — проговорил он, — как по-твоему, это то самое трах-дерево?

— Определенно неплохой вариант, — ответила она.

 

***

Наконец наступила тишина. Гости отправились по постелям. Мельбурн сидел, ожидая, пока камеристки закончат готовить его жену ко сну.

— Вы разочарованы во мне? — спросила она.

Он поднял голову.

— Почему я должен быть в вас разочарован?

— Вы столько учили меня выдержке и дипломатичности, а я при первой же возможности предпочла вступить в противостояние с вашей бывшей любовницей.

— Эмили считает, что я намеренно выбираю женщин, которые…

— Которые что? — нахмурилась Виктория.

— Склонны к вспышкам гнева. — Он посмотрел на нее. — Что мне это нравится. Я думаю, ее слова не лишены смысла, потому что я действительно получил от вашего противостояния удовольствие, но прошу вас, не будем больше повторять это.

Виктория забралась в кровать.

— Я четко обозначила свою позицию. — Она скользнула к нему на колени, обхватила его лицо ладонями. — Пусть я и королева, но нападок на моего мужа или детей не потерплю. Понимаете, лорд М, я буду защищать то, что мое по праву.

Она поцеловала его.

— Мое.

Виктория задрала его ночную рубашку, положив руки на его бедра. Она опять прижалась губами его рту, нащупала его член и с улыбкой начала его ласкать.

— Мой.

— Конечно, ваш.

Стянув наконец с него ночную рубашку, она отбросила ее в сторону. Он помог ей раздеться тоже, не переставая ее целовать, пока к нему не прижалась обнаженная плоть. Она опустилась на него сверху.

— Я люблю вас, я люблю вас… — шептал он. Ему всегда было нужно, чтобы она это слышала.

— Уильям… — Она ухватила его зубами за плечо. — Мой.

Она скакала на нем с неистовством, самозабвенно, пока оба не задрожали, льня друг к другу.

— Я люблю вас, — прошептала она. — Я люблю, когда мы вместе. Я люблю наших малюток.

— Я люблю вас.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Дэниел О’Коннелл, «Освободитель», «Эмансипатор», борец за католическую эмансипацию, за расторжение унии между Ирландией и Великобританией, всегда поддерживал правительство Мельбурна. Они были даже примерно одного возраста и умерли с разницей в год. Любопытно, что в городе Мельбурне, у собора Святого Патрика стоит памятник О’Коннеллу — вплоть до середины двадцатого века архиепархию Мельбурна почти целиком составляли ирландские эмигранты или австралийцы ирландского происхождения.
> 
> ** В нашей реальности Каролина Нортон написала поэму "Дитя Островов", ссылаясь на маленького принца Уэльского. Автору представляется, что будучи замужем за Мельбурном и имея детей от Мельбурна, королева разозлилась бы на миссис Нортон куда сильнее.
> 
> *** Эмили Иден реально существовала. Вроде бы у них с лордом М были общие друзья, считавшие, что им стоит пожениться, но они не хотели, хотя и хорошо ладили. Ну, мы-то знаем лорда М...


	29. Chapter 29

_[© Lady Disdain](http://ladydisdainblog.tumblr.com/) _

 

— Пусть расскажут нам преданья печальные о смерти королей… — продекламировал Дэвид с сочным шотландским выговором.

Виктория взглянула на него.

— Спасибо большое за помощь.

— Мне нравится «Ричард II».

— Я понимаю, но безумный Ричард II едва ли подходящее сравнение.

— Ну, знаешь ли, мне еще не приходилось писать надгробных речей для монархов.

— Ты не говорил на похоронах отца?

— Это вряд ли пример для подражания.

— Почему?

— Потому что я добрых десять минут распинался, стараясь не упомянуть его расизм, повседневный ли, формальный ли. Или то, что его сердце не выдержало, когда он трахал свою экономку.

— Вот бы Виктория позвонила.

— Которая Виктория?

— Которая историк. Она-то должна всё знать о похоронах предыдущих Викторий.

— Ты хочешь взять старую речь и просто поменять порядковый номер?

Виктория со стоном опустила лоб на столешницу.

— Я на твоем месте этого не делал бы. Мельбурн и Виктория, наверное, резвились на этом столе…

— Если исходить из этих соображений, нам в этом доме вообще ни до чего не стоило бы дотрагиваться.

— О, я знаю. «Молодая королева». — Дэвид встал и достал свой айпад.

— Нет, только не речь Виктории над гробом лорда М. Слишком грустно.

— А ты попробуй.

— Нет! — Немного помолчав, она добавила: — Сколько времени займет сейчас путь до Оксфорда?

— В десять вечера? Час, наверное.

Виктория сняла трубку внутреннего телефона.

— Да, Скерретт, мне нужен автомобиль.

— Куда ты едешь?

— В Оксфорд.

— Ты хочешь разбудить историка посреди ночи и попросить помочь тебе с надгробной речью для бабушки?

Она встала, взяла куртку.

— Дэвид, мне сказали, что три миллиарда жителей нашей планеты видели мое обращение к нации. Я в чей угодно дом поеду посреди ночи, лишь бы мне помогли.

— Мне лучше поехать с тобой.

— Нет, — ответила Виктория, вручая ему радио-няню. — Ты остаешься с ребенком.

 

 

***

— Где мы? — спросила Регина, когда Мельбурн завел ее в дом.

— Я ведь говорил тебе. Мы в гостях у моих родственников.

Регина огляделась вокруг с благоговением.

— Леди Байрон и леди Лавлейс ожидают вас, ваше королевское высочество. Ваша светлость.

Держа отца за руку, Регина последовала за дворецким в гостиную.

Ада улыбнулась.

— Кузен Уильям.

— Кузина Ада. Кузина Аннабелла.

— Ваше королевское высочество, — сказала Аннабелла. — Кузен Уильям.

Ада опустила взгляд.

— Прошу прощения, ваше королевское высочество. Я очень рада нашему знакомству.

— «Кузина Регина» вполне сгодится, — предложил Мельбурн.

— Правда? Я не хочу нарушить какие-нибудь правила этикета, — сказала Ада.

— В случае чего вините во всем меня.

Ада опустилась перед девочкой на колени.

— Кузина Регина, твой папа говорит, что у тебя скоро день рождения.

— Да.

— И сколько же тебе исполнится лет?

— Пять.

— Пять лет. Это очень важный день рождения. Сколько, по-твоему, дней ты прожила за пять лет?

Регина пожала плечами. Ада улыбнулась.

— Можно показать тебе кое-что?

Ада взяла Регину за руку и повела к столу, на котором лежали бумага и карандаш.

Мельбурн уселся рядом с Аннабеллой.

— Я удивилась, узнав о вашем предложении. Неужто вы так отчаялись в поисках преподавателей?

— Регине нужен учитель математики. Я решил, что с моей стороны было бы промахом не попросить об ответной услуге троюродную сестру. Редкостное сочетание светской дамы и интеллектуалки, согласитесь.

— Я нашла учителя для своих внуков и могла бы вам подсказать.

— Каковы ваши возражения?

— Мои возражения вам известны.

Мельбурн закатил глаза.

— Он мертв. Она мертва. Право слово, я не понимаю, к чему снова возвращаться к этому вопросу.

— Она пошла в отца, ее нрав необходимо сдерживать… — прошептала Аннабелла.

— На что же, по-вашему, способно толкнуть ее обучение двух принцесс математике?

Аннабелла подалась вперед.

— Она едва не сбежала со своим преподавателем, знаете ли.

— Как, сбежать и покинуть вас?

— Мне не хотелось бы, чтобы она сбила принцесс с пути истинного.

— Для знатной дамы неосмотрительно не сбиться бы с пути истинного хотя бы раз за свою жизнь.

— Посмотрим, как вы заговорите, когда это будет ваша дочь.

— Мы знаем, что вы шепчетесь, — заметила Ада. — Регину это очень отвлекает.

— Он это часто делает, — сказала Регина.

Ада повернулась к ней.

— Да, кузина Регина, когда я была твоего возраста, моя мама всегда говорила в моем присутствии вполголоса — обычно о моем папе.

— Они с мамой всегда говорят об ужине.

— Об ужине? — спросила Ада с озадаченным видом.

— Регина, сосредоточься на том, что тебе показывает кузина Ада, — поспешно вставил Мельбурн, которому не терпелось переменить тему.

Ада развернула девочку обратно к листу бумаги.

— Итак, видишь, Регина, одна тысяча восемьсот двадцать пять дней. Мы могли бы всех их сосчитать, но подсчет занял бы у нас очень много времени, видишь, насколько это проще? Затем, если захочется, можно узнать, сколько часов ты прожила. И это можно проделать с любым числом, с любым количеством, какое ты только пожелаешь узнать.

Регина взглянула на Мельбурна.

— Папа, сколько тебе лет?

— А как ты думаешь, сколько мне лет?

— Двадцать?

Аннабелла подавила вырвавшийся смешок.

Они еще немного поиграли с числами, после чего Ада проводила их до двери.

— Как вы считаете, сколько уроков нужно? — спросил Мельбурн.

— Я могу приходить во дворец дважды или трижды в неделю — в зависимости степени заинтересованности принцесс.

— Разумно. Разумеется, вы познакомитесь с королевой на празднике в честь дня рождения принцессы.

— Почту за честь.

Он придвинулся ближе к Аде, воспользовавшись тем, что Регина заинтересованно последовала за кошкой Лавлейсов.

— Я заклинаю вас, не говорите с ней заумно.

— Я не имею намерения…

— Не то чтобы я думал, что вы намереваетесь это делать — однако королева считает себя несостоятельной, хотя она одна из самых умных женщин, что я знаю. Любую другую даму нашли бы весьма благовоспитанной, обладай та даже половиной ее знаний и достоинств, однако сама она так не думает.

— И она не хочет, чтобы то же переживали ее дочери?

— Именно.

— Что ж, раз так, полагаю, она придется мне весьма по нраву.

 

 

***

— Уилл.

Виктория потыкала его пальцем.

— Уилл.

Уилл со стоном разлепил веки.

— Чего?

— Просто очень хочется.

— Господи боже мой, ты же пять раз кончила!

— Нет, что-то странное творится, я не о сексе.

— Что?

— Я о еде.

— О еде?

— Помнишь карри, которое ты мне готовил в моей квартире?

— Да…

— Можешь его приготовить?

— Виктория, за продуктами ходила твоя мама. Там одна немецкая фигня и зеленый сок. У нас, кажется, даже риса нет.

— Ты мог бы съездить в «Теско».

— Там закрыто.

— Тот, что на Каули, открыт.

— На другом конце города?

— Ага.

Уилл вздохнул.

— То есть, ты хочешь, чтобы я встал, оделся, поехал на другой конец города, накупил ингредиентов для полноценного индийского ужина, приехал обратно и приготовил его?

— Ну, наверное, я могу съездить за продуктами сама…

Уилл застонал и поднялся.

— Ни в коем случае.

— Ну а что такого…

Он принялся искать в темноте свою одежду.

— Виктория, я ни за что не позволю матери своего ребенка мотаться через весь город посреди ночи. Меня же привлекут к уголовной ответственности.

— Я могу поехать с тобой.

— Нет, — твердо сказал Уилл, просовывая голову в ворот свитера. Он поцеловал ее в губы. — Я люблю тебя.

— И я тебя люблю.

Он нагнулся и поцеловал ее живот.

— Я люблю тебя.

— Уилл?

Уилл, уже подошедший к двери, обернулся.

— Что?

— Там у них должны быть пончики, ты не…

— Я посмотрю…

— А если нет пончиков, возьми мороженого, а? И креветочные чипсы? Знаешь что, возьми в любом случае.

— Ясно. Пончики, мороженое, креветочные чипсы, индийский ужин.

 

 

***

— Хочу лошадь, — заявила Регина по пути обратно во дворец.

— Ты хочешь лошадь?

— Да?

— Зачем тебе лошадь?

Регина задрала голову и посмотрела на него.

— Чтобы ездить.

— И куда ты хочешь поехать?

— К кузине Эмми.

— Я могу отвезти тебя к кузине Эмми, когда пожелаешь.

— Ваше королевское высочество. Ваша светлость.

Мельбурн кивнул, натягивая поводья.

— Лорд Илчестер.

— Примите заранее мои поздравления с днем рождения, мэм.

Регина растерянно посмотрела на графа.

Мельбурн улыбнулся.

— Благодарю вас от имени принцессы, лорд Илчестер.

— Посторонись!

Мельбурн повернул голову назад. Он заметил герб на экипаже, с подножки которого кричал на него лакей.

Саксен-Кобург.

Герцог прибыл.

— В сторону, сэр! — крикнул кучер.

— Боже правый, вы хоть знаете, с кем говорите?! — воскликнул Илчестер.

— Ничего страшного.

Мельбурн обхватил Регину одной рукой и направил лошадь в сторону. По освобожденной мостовой проехали один за другим три экипажа с гербом Саксен-Кобурга и повозка.

— Это отец принца Альберта? — спросил Илчестер.

— Да. — Мельбурн улыбнулся лорду Илчестеру. — Боюсь, нам пора. Доброго дня, Илчестер.

— Удачи, Мельбурн! — крикнул ему вслед граф.

 

 

***

— Они здесь, — сказала герцогиня. — Где Мельбурн с Региной?

Виктория покачала головой.

— Я бы с радостью избавила их от этого бремени, насколько это возможно.

— Я удивлена, что ты его пригласила, — сказала герцогиня.

— Прежде он приглашений не принимал!

Фрейлины поглядывали на королеву, изумленные ее бурной реакцией.

— Мне очень жаль, _mama_.

— Ничего, Дрина. Не думаю, что кто-то из нас жаждет этой встречи.

Виктория бросила недоумевающий взгляд на мать.

— Его светлость герцог Саксен-Кобург-Готский! Его светлость принц Эрнст!

Вошли гости. У Эрнста на лице играла привычная улыбка.

— Ваше величество, — произнес герцог.

— Дядя Эрнст, как поживаете?

Герцогиня подалась вперед для поцелуя.

— Как прошло ваше путешествие, братец?

— Ужасно. Где моя внучка?

— Она на прогулке с моим супругом, — сказала Виктория.

Герцог резко повернул к ней голову.

— Вот как?

— Да. Я говорил вам. Лорд Мельбурн очень внимателен к ней, отец, — пояснил Эрнст. — Она пишет мне, что он катает ее верхом.

— Джина обожает лошадей. — Виктория подняла взгляд. — Доктор фон Стокмар.

— Ваше величество.

Они переместились в салон.

— Велеть принести чай? — спросила герцогиня, чтобы нарушить неловкое молчание.

— Да, пожалуй.

— Мама!

Вбежавшая Регина ринулась к матери. Виктория подняла ее на руки.

— Где папа?

— Папа? — удивился герцог. — Папа умер.

— Что? — Джина в панике взглянула на мать.

— Джина…

— Джина?

Вошел Мельбурн.

— Кузен Уильям! — воскликнул Эрнст. — Как славно видеть вас снова! Познакомьтесь, мой отец.

Мельбурн склонил голову.

— Ваша светлость. …Доктор фон Стокмар.

— Пойдемте, Уильям, мы как раз собирались пить чай.

 

 

***

— Папа.

За столом завели беседу на немецком. Мельбурн пытался быть приятной компанией, будучи незаметным. Рядом с ним стояла Регина.

— Да? — прошептал он в ответ.

Она подняла руки вверх. Мельбурн поднял ее к себе на колени.

— Он мой дедушка?

Он замер.

Ее будущее. Ее возможное царствование зависело от его ответа.

— Да.

Регина покачала головой.

— Я не понимаю.

Ему отчаянно хотелось ответить, что он тоже не понимает, но их перешептывания прервала громкая тирада на немецком, направленная в их сторону. Регина прильнула к отцу.

— Разумеется, она говорит по-немецки, отец, — сказал Эрнст. — Она всего лишь смущается, потому что едва познакомилась с вами.

Герцог добавил еще что-то по-немецки. Виктория широко раскрыла глаза, Эрнст выглядел так, будто хотел провалиться сквозь диван. Заговорила герцогиня — голос ее звучал увещевающе.

— Не говори так о моем папе! — крикнула Регина.

— Регина… — предостерегающим тоном сказала Виктория.

— Теперь ребенок заговорил. Я приехал сюда не для того, чтобы смотреть, как оскорбляют память о моем сыне! Не для того, чтобы терпеть дерзость от этого ребенка!

— Дорогой брат, — начала герцогиня, — ты должен проявить понимание. В конце концом, лорд Мельбурн — единственный отец, которого Регина знала.

— Мэгги, пойдем, — сказал Мельбурн, протягивая руку младшей дочери.

— Я еще не закончил… — сказал герцог.

— Вы закончили.

— Ступай с папой, милая, — велела Виктория.

Мэгги последовала за Мельбурном, уносящим Регину на руках.

— Не смейте оскорблять моего супруга, покуда находитесь в моей стране, — заявила Виктория.

— И тем не менее, ты оскорбляешь моего сына, который был твоим супругом.

Эрнст снова попытался выступить посредником.

— Кузен Уильям заботится о Регине так, как если бы она была его собственным ребенком. Не можете же вы вменять ему это в вину?

— Если подобная забота превратила ее в некое подобие уличного мальчишки…

— Уличного мальчишки?

— Возможно, лучше отвезти ее в Кобург.

— Кобург?

— Я устал, — сказал герцог. — Пожалуй, я отправлюсь спать.

 

 

***

— Кобург? — шепнула Виктория Эрнсту.

— Стариковский вздор. Стокмар вбил ему в голову, что она получает недостаточное образование.

— И в Кобурге было бы лучше? — усмехнулась Виктория презрительно. — Она наследница престола. Английский народ этого никогда не примет.

— Стокмар нашептывает ему, льет яд ему в уши.

— Яд? Какой яд? — удивилась Виктория.

— Мне стыдно сказать. Прошу вас, кузина, пусть только увидит, что о Регине хорошо заботятся. Я уверен, это утихомирит Стокмара.

— Вы ведь знаете, я прогнала этого человека из дворца.

— Я знаю.

 

 

***

Виктория услышала стук в дверь.

— Уилл?

Подхватив мобильник, она направилась в прихожую.

— Уилл, ты что, ключи забыл?

Посмотрев в замочную скважину, она увидела стоящего за дверью мужчину в форменном пиджаке. Встревожившись, она приоткрыла дверь и осторожно выглянула в щелку.

— Чем могу помочь?

— Доктор Кенсингтон?

— Да?

— Франкателли, можно поменьше драматизма? — Из-за спины мужчины выступила королева. — Она, наверное, думает, что кто-то умер.

— Ваше величество, — удивленно сказала Виктория. — Э-э, а я… я без лифчика.

— Мне нужно проверить дом.

Франкателли двинулся внутрь, протискиваясь мимо Виктории. Королева закатила глаза и прошла следом.

— Она же не знала о моем визите, как она могла планировать меня убить?

— В доме есть кто-то, кроме вас?

— Нет, с нами живет племянница Уилла Эмми, но она, кажется, умчалась перепихнуться с бывшим, а Уилл поехал в «Теско».

— «Теско»? — спросила королева.

— Это магазин.

— Да нет, я знаю, что такое «Теско», я просто не понимаю, зачем… — Королева осеклась. — А, неожиданные желания?

— Карри.

— А я ела жареную картошку с уксусом, обмакивая в заварной крем.

— Ух ты.

— Шотландия в этом смысле прекрасное место. Они готовы пожарить что угодно.

— Я это учту.

— Что ж, вы, наверное, спрашиваете себя, что я здесь делаю.

— Есть такое.

— Бабулины похороны в пятницу, и я должна сказать речь, но у меня ничего не выходит.

— Ой… — озабоченно отозвалась Виктория.

— Вот именно, ой, — кивнула королева. — А я просто знаю, что вы и профессор Лэм знаете всё о Викториях, и подумала, что вы можете помочь.

— Понятно.

Королева покачала головой.

— Простите, это было самонадеянно с моей стороны. И этот визит без предупреждения. Боюсь, это семейная напасть.

— Ну, есть в кого.

— У меня просто такое чувство, будто я могу с вами говорить. Свободно, по-настоящему говорить. Мне это не часто удается. Тем более теперь. Мой муж, пожалуй, единственный, кто не вполне приспособился обращаться ко мне «мэм». Даже моя свекровь говорит мне «мэм». Вы хоть представляете, как это страшно?

— Ну, у меня нет страшной свекрови, но я догадываюсь. Чаю?

— Да, пожалуйста.

Королева прошла за Викторией на кухню. Виктория поставила чайник и достала кружки. Королева села за стол.

— И что, она обычно такая уж страшная? Мама герцога, то есть.

— Она меня не любит.

— Не любит? Вас? Как такое возможно?

— Она не хотела, чтобы Дэвид женился на будущей королеве. Плюс гемофилия.

— Но вы ведь в этом не виноваты.

— Да, но там столько своих сложностей и… — Королева вздохнула. — Все и так знают, наверное — мы отбирали эмбрионы. Ей это не понравилось. Она вроде как смягчилась немного, когда я родила, но…

— Да еще Монтрозы терпеть не могли Мельбурнов.

— Что? — нахмурилась королева.

— Во время скандала с Флорой Гастингс Виктория I побывала на ипподроме в Аскоте, и там герцогиня Монтроз нашипела на нее.

— Нашипела? — переспросила королева. — Реальная взрослая женщина? Шипела?

— Виктория этого не забыла. Не забыла и герцогиня.

 

 

***

После ужина стало очень тихо. Виктория взглянула на мужа.

— Уильям?

Мельбурн не оторвал глаз от книги.

— Мне безразлично, кем себя мнит этот человек, я не позволю ему говорить с моими детьми в подобной манере.

— Вы думаете, я с вами не согласна?

— Я не заметил, чтобы вы ему возразили.

— Но что я должна была сказать?

— Ваша мать сказала в мою защиту больше вашего.

— Я не знала, что вы нуждаетесь в защите, вы всегда умели за себя постоять.

— Я не равен по статусу вашим родственникам, я не могу говорить с ними так, как можете вы.

— Я хотела, чтобы у вас был равный статус!

— Мне не нужен равный статус и, говоря откровенно, в защите нуждаюсь не я, а Джина.

— Но он… он думает, что он…

— Я не позволил бы своему отцу говорить с ней подобным образом, как не позволил бы этого вашей матери! Бог знает, что творится у старика в голове!

Виктория быстро решила, что мужу нет надобности знать о желании герцога увезти Регину в Кобург.

— И Стокмар!

— Его я не приглашала.

— Его следовало сразу же выкинуть за порог.

— Но что я могу?

— Вы королева, не притворяйтесь беспомощной.

Нахмурившись, она смотрела, как он тушит свечку со своей стороны кровати, откладывает книгу и ложится, повернувшись к ней спиной.

 

 

***

— Зеленый сок? — задумчиво произнесла королева, осматривая содержимое холодильника. — И люди такое любят?

— Это моя мама накупила. Ей приятно думать, что она так помогает.

— Ну ладно, — королева вынула одну бутылочку, отвернула крышку и сделала глоток.

Виктория нахмурилась.

— Вам нравится?

— Нет, но я отлично умею делать то, что мне не нравится.

— Впечатляет.

— Моя мама никогда меня ни к чему не принуждала. Наверное, потому что она и себя-то не умела ни к чему принуждать. — Королева закрыла холодильник и вернулась на свое место за столом рядом с Викторией.

— В общем, конечно, золотой стандарт королевской надгробной речи — речь Виктории I над гробом лорда М.

Королева состроила рожицу.

— Дэвид пытался заставить меня еще раз посмотреть ту сцену из «Молодой королевы».

— Вы смотрите «Молодую королеву»? — улыбнулась Виктория.

— О да, я была так же одержима ей, как все на свете. Не может же быть, чтобы Альберт действительно бросил королеву в лесу с Дэшем, правда?

— Я не до конца уверена.

— Господи, да как она вообще за него вышла?

— Она думала, что выполняет свой долг. Не все же могут найти себе красивого герцога. — Виктория перевела взгляд с экрана ноутбука на королеву. — Как вы познакомились? Я читала столько версий, но никак не соображу, какая из них реальная.

— Он пригласил меня погостить у него во время моей поездки по Шотландии, и я согласилась. Не то чтобы я собиралась завести кавалера — как сказала бы бабуля — но я знала, что он примерно мой ровесник и красив…

Виктория улыбнулась.

— Стабильно занимает первые места в списке самых привлекательных аристократов.

Королева улыбнулась в ответ.

— Так что я Богу молилась, чтобы он оказался интересным собеседником, а он был... и есть самый лучший на свете мужчина. — Она сделала еще глоток зеленого сока. — Ну и?

— Ну и?

— Как вы с Уиллом познакомились?

— Вам официальную версию или ту, в которой я выгляжу слегка маньячкой?

— Естественно, ту, которой вы выглядите слегка маньячкой.

— Я была одержима Викторией сколько себя помню. У меня была няня, Дэйзи, и она рассказывала мне всё о Виктории, лорде М и их семье, и, ну, я не знаю, никакая другая тема меня по-настоящему не интересовала. И вот я уже подросток, пишу, значит, очередное сочинение на тему королевы Виктории, а по телевизору показывают документалку, и я вижу на экране изумительные скулы, зеленые глаза, восхитительную линию подбородка…

— Это был Уилл, — улыбнулась королева.

— Я даже описать не могу, что я тогда почувствовала. Я как будто знала его. Естественно, я без конца пересматривала ту документалку, я прочла каждую написанную им книгу. Я поступила в университет, но решила, что докторскую степень по истории нужно получить в Оксфорде.

— Где работал он.

— Нет, вы не подумайте, что я сидела в четырех стенах и чахла с тоски. У меня были парни, но ни один из них не был… им. В общем, я подала заявление, и меня приняли. И вот приезжаю я в Оксфорд, собираясь начать работу над своей диссертацией с одним из ведущих мировых экспертов в области викторианской истории, а он в творческом отпуске.

— Не может быть!

Виктория улыбнулась.

— Я подумывала заявиться к завкафедрой и сказать: «Эй, а можно мне домашний адрес моего горячего профессора, вы же не против?», но решила, что не стоит. Я осталась в Оксфорде, занималась исследованиями, и он наконец вернулся, и мне назначили встречу с ним. Я увидела, как он сидит за столом, уставившись в никуда, и поняла. Он мой.

— И как он отреагировал, когда вы ему рассказали?

— А он не знает.

— До сих пор не знает?

— Господи, нет, конечно. Это же гарантированный приступ паники.

— То есть, не по этой причине его бывшая жена, как ее там…

— Нет, они к тому времени уже разошлись. Не то чтобы я выставляла себя человеком высоких моральных устоев. Нет, если бы нужно было, я бы его увела.

 

 

***

На следующий день было еще больше гостей и еще больше неловкого молчания.

Виктория взглянула на другой конец салона. С родителями приехали и маленький Леопольд, и Луи-Филипп, и Шарлотта. Мэгги и Шарлотта как будто заинтересовались друг дружкой. Виктория не могла не заметить, что Регина ни с кем не играет, а только сидит на коленях у Мельбурна. Он что-то шептал ей — вот так же он помогал когда-то самой Виктории пережить ее многочисленные встречи.

— Значит, она будет Викторией II? — спросил Леопольд.

— Что? — спросила Виктория.

— О, братец, но у них еще может быть сын, — настаивала герцогиня.

— Доказательств тому я не видел.

— Слишком робкое создание, чтобы быть королевой чего бы то ни было, — пробормотал герцог.

У Виктории голова шла кругом. Сначала эти комментарии о ее утробе, об отсутствии у нее сына — при том, что у нее две совершенно замечательные дочери, потом дядя Эрнст заявляет, что Регина не может быть королевой!

А теперь муж смотрит на нее с разочарованием в глазах. Не говоря ни слова, Мельбурн поднялся с Региной на руках и вышел, хлопнув дверью.

— Это еще что? — ухмыльнулся Леопольд.

— _Zu Englisch, denke ich…_ * — пробормотал герцог.

— Я считаю, что вам не подобает высказываться на подобные темы, дядя.

Она заметила, что Эрнст прячет широкую ухмылку за чашкой чая. Даже ее мать выглядела довольной.

— Эти вопросы касаются только меня и моего супруга.

— Люди любопытствуют, Дрина, — сказал Леопольд. — И они захотят сына. Любой стране нужен король.

Она проигнорировала его слова.

— А если Господу будет угодно, чтобы Регина стала королевой, она будет подготовлена к этой роли гораздо лучше, чем была я.

— Через Мельбурновы наставления, — оскалился герцог.

— Да, и супруг мой прекрасный наставник. Лучший.

 

 

***

— По-моему, у вашей прабабушки была отличная речь. Та, что для ее матери, хороша, но вот та, что для принцессы Эммы, мне кажется, даже лучше.

Королева улыбнулась.

— Бабуля рассказывала мне о принцессе Эмме. Всякий раз, как они приходили к ней в гости, она угощала их сладостями. Война. Голод и продуктовые карточки. А у нее все равно были сладости.

— Виктория!

Виктория посмотрела на королеву.

— Ага, Уилл вернулся.

В прихожей Франкателли обыскивал принесенные Уиллом сумки.

— Стоило мне выйти из дома, как здесь полицейская машина? И какой-то говнюк роется в моих продуктах?

— Стандартная процедура, сэр.

— Какого черта… — Уилл запнулся. — Ваше величество.

— Профессор Лэм.

— Королеве нужна помощь с надгробной речью.

— Ясно… — сказал Уилл. Франкателли наконец вернул ему сумки. — Надеюсь, вы любите креветки, мэм…

 

 

***

Мельбурн опустился на колени.

— Это праздник по случаю твоего дня рождения.

Она замотала головой.

— Мне всё равно.

Он вздохнул. Уже начали прибывать гости, он видел, как они собираются вокруг столов и в палатках, установленных в саду. В детскую он явился по вызову няни, когда Регина закатила истерику, не желая переодеваться в праздничное платье.

— Там будет кузина Алиса. Кузина Мэри. Там Шарлотта.

— Мне всё равно! — сопела Регина. — Я останусь здесь. Я буду хорошо себя вести. Я приготовлю уроки, даже по Библии.

— Я не стану тебя принуждать.

— Нет?

— Нет, Джина, я никогда не стану принуждать тебя ни к чему, но если ты скажешь мне, почему не желаешь выходить к гостям, мы могли бы вместе подумать над решением проблемы.

— Там будет дедушка Кобург, он меня не любит.

— Да, но там буду я, а я тебя люблю. Я люблю тебя гораздо сильнее, чем он тебя не любит.

— Правда?

— Разумеется, правда.

 

 

***

— На каком вы сейчас месте? — спросила королева. Уилл колдовал над кастрюлями.

— Э-э, праздник по случаю пятого дня рождения Регины, крайне неловкий визит герцога Саксен-Кобургского, мелкое мудачество юного Леопольда II.

— Уверена, народ Конго** с этим согласился бы.

— Точно подмечено, — сказала Виктория.

Уилл продолжал сдабривать соус карри приправами.

— Я думаю, Виктория права, мэм. Похороны принцессы Эммы — это хороший ориентир.

— В каком смысле?

— Вам нужно подчеркнуть преемственность, не выглядя при этом так, будто вы думаете только о себе. Основополагающая тема надгробной речи для принцессы Эммы — любовь. Плоть умирает. Любовь бессмертна. Любовь помогает нам жить. Когда уходят наши близкие, продолжает жить наша любовь к ним и их любовь к нам. Любовь вашей бабушки к вам, ее любовь к стране и подданным…

 

 

***

Мельбурн наконец присоединился к гостям.

— В чем дело? — спросила Эмили.

— Не понимаю, о чем ты…

— Ты не ходишь за ней, как приклеенный, вот о чем я.

Он взглянул в сторону Виктории, беседовавшей со своими фрейлинами.

— Мне не всегда нужно быть подле нее.

— В чем дело?

— В герцоге Саксен-Кобургском. Он жесток к Джине, а королева мало что делает, чтобы ему помешать.

— Что она может?

Дети за играми убежали глубже в сад.

— У меня тоже был праздник, — сказал Луи-Филипп. — Но совсем не такой роскошный, как этот.

— Мой тоже, — заметила Шарлотта.

— Это потому что у нее нет брата, — сказал маленький Леопольд.

Регина посмотрела на него.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Твоя мама должна родить сына, и он унаследует престол. Я слышал, мой папа так сказал. Одна королева — уже плохо, но две королевы народу не понравятся.

Регина покачала головой.

— Но я королевская принцесса.

Она понятия не имела, что это означает, но знала, что этот титул подарила ей мама, и это очень важно .

Леопольд фыркнул.

— Это ничего не значит. Тебя наверняка сошлют куда-нибудь. Ты им будешь не нужна.

В этот момент к ним направилась Ада.

— Кузина Регина?

Регина пыталась собраться с силами, чтобы ответить, но Леопольд продолжал так скверно смотреть на нее. Как он может быть таким злым? Нет, папа ни за что ее не сошлет, но ведь так обычно бывает? Она вспомнила, как во время поездки в Хэтфилд-хаус ей рассказывали, что королеву Елизавету сослали туда, когда та была маленькой.

Однако пока Регина предавалась раздумьям, Мэгги решила поступить совершенно иначе и толкнула Леопольда в фонтан.

— Боже мой! — сказала Ада. — Кузина Регина, что случилось? С вами всё в порядке?

Бельгийский принц поднялся на ноги, мокрый насквозь, и зарыдал. Не выдержав, его младшие брат и сестра начали громко хохотать.

Девочки не отвечали. Ада перевела взгляд на маленького Леопольда.

— С тобой всё в порядке?

— Ваше высочество! — завизжал тот, продолжая всхлипывать. — Обращайся ко мне в соответствии с моим титулом!

Ада озадаченно посмотрела на мальчика, стоящего посреди фонтана в слезах. Появился Мельбурн.

— Кузен Уильям.

— Кузина Ада. Что произошло?

— Я не вполне понимаю, но этот маленький мальчик упал в фонтан.

— Принц Леопольд

Леопольд указал пальцем на Маргарет.

— Она меня толкнула!

Мельбурн оглядел обоих, мысленно сравнивая размеры своей трехлетней дочери и девятилетнего наследника бельгийского престола.

— Она толкнула вас?

— Да!

На них уже оглядывались остальные гости. В их сторону направились Виктория и Мари-Луиза.

Мельбурн повернулся к младшей дочери.

— Маргарет, ты толкнула его?

— Да, — гордо задрала нос та с материнским блеском в глазах.

— Почему?

— Он нагрубил Джине. — Она сказала это с таким обескураживающим спокойствием, будто в ее глазах это всё оправдывает.

— Ты злая!

— Я еще раз тебя толкну! — воскликнула она, забираясь на край фонтана.

— Довольно, — сказал Мельбурн, стаскивая ее обратно.

Подоспевшая Мари-Луиза помогла сыну выбраться из воды, воркуя над ним по-французски. Леопольд продолжал реветь.

— Не слушайте его, он злой мальчишка! — крикнула Мэгги им вслед так громко, что услышали все гости.

Виктория посмотрела на Мэгги широко раскрытыми глазами.

— Ты толкнула его? Он мог пораниться! — Она повернулась к Джине. — А где ты была в это время?

Мэгги продолжала кричать:

— Он был злой! А теперь ты злая!

— Маргарет Эмили Аделаида!

— Все злые к Джине! Мистер Кобург, Леопольд, ты!

— В дом! Сейчас же!

Виктория поймала осуждающий взгляд мужа, направившегося к дворцу вместе с Мэгги.

 

 

***

— Толкнула? — удивилась королева.

— Крохотная трехлетка толкнула девятилетнего короля Леопольда II. Вот кто раскусил его раньше всех, — кивнула Виктория. — Если спросить народ Конго, наверное, лучше бы он утонул.

— Политическая хватка, — заметил Уилл.

— Что, простите?

— Уилл утверждает, что лорд Мельбурн является источником успеха всех королев Викторий.

— Он обучал Викторию, обучал Регину, обучал Викторию…

— Которая обучала мою прабабушку, которая обучала мою бабушку. Даже во время войны. Она всегда знала — да все, наверное, знали — что ее сын никогда не станет королем. — Королева взяла чипсину.

— Вот о чем вам нужно сказать в своей речи, — заметила Виктория. — О ее маме и папе. Люди до сих пор помнят и любят лорда Чарлбери.

 

 

***

— Ты сердишься, папа?

Мельбурн укрылся с Мэгги в одном из салонов на нижних этажах дворца, планируя отвести ее обратно на праздник минут через двадцать.

Он опустился перед дочерью на колени.

— Сержусь? Нет, я не сержусь.

— Но я плохо себя вела.

— Да, мы не можем позволить тебе и дальше толкать людей в фонтаны.

— Но он был злой.

— Что он сделал?

— Он сказал, что вы сошлете Джину, когда у вас будет мальчик.

У Мельбурна сжалось сердце.

— Он так сказал?

— Он говорит, что дядя Леопольд так сказал.

Мельбурн вздохнул.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что я никуда и никогда вас не сошлю?

— Да.

— Хорошо. — Он поцеловал дочь. — А теперь серьезный вопрос…

— Что, папа?

— Как ты можешь быть такой сильной?

Девочка захихикала.

— Я правда хочу знать, Мэгги. Ты толкнула Леопольда в фонтан. — Мельбурн сел на корточки. — Давай. Толкни меня.

Мэгги улыбнулась.

— Я не шучу. Толкни меня. Я хочу проверить, насколько ты сильна.

Мэгги толкнула его. Он сделал вид, что чуть покачнулся.

— Нет, ты можешь лучше.

Мэгги толкнула сильнее.

— Еще!

Попятившись назад, Мэгги с разбегу влетела в отца. Мельбурн, якобы сбитый с ног, завалился назад и схватил завизжавшую Мэгги, увлекая ее за собой. Подняв взгляд, он увидел Лецен.

— Баронесса.

— Лорд Мельбурн.

— Чем мы можем быть вам полезны?

— Принцесса Регина сбежала с праздника.

— Вот оно что. — Мельбурн поднялся. — Мэгги, ступай, найди тетю Эмили и оставайся с ней, пока я не вернусь.

 

 

***

— Джина! — кричала Виктория. — Джина!

Королева и ее фрейлины, а также несколько человек из дворцовой стражи разошлись по территории дворца. Ее мать шла рядом с ней.

— Ты всегда отличалась вспыльчивым нравом, — сокрушалась герцогиня.

— Вы считаете, сейчас подходящее время, _mama_?

— В этом Маргарет пошла в тебя. Ты так буянила в ее возрасте: я была бы счастлива, если бы ты всего лишь толкнула маленького мальчика в пруд.

Взгляд Виктории метался по саду.

— Разумеется, _mama_ , мне известно, как я вас разочаровала! Джина!

— Нельзя впадать в истерику вместе с детьми, тебе следует всегда следовать примеру твоего мужа в обращении с ними.

— Ах, так мой муж всё-таки может быть прав?

— Он спокоен и вдумчив. Вот почему Регина так спокойна и вдумчива.

— Я не сомневаюсь, что вы захотите приписать это Альберту…

— При чем тут Альберт?

Виктория обмерла.

— О чем вы говорите? — произнесла она, медленно повернувшись к матери.

— Я знаю, Дрина. Я знаю твою тайну.

Не может быть. Если бы мать знала, она бы не смолчала! Она бы выдала ее! По меньшей мере, она потребовала бы в обмен на свое молчание, чтобы ее назначили регентом!

— Я не понимаю, о чем вы говорите, _mama_ , не знаю, каких сплетен…

— Дрина, прекрати. Нам обеим от этого неловко. — Герцогиня вздохнула. — Регина — дочь лорда Мельбурна, в том смысле, что вы были любовниками, и он ее зачал. Я устала от этого притворства.

Виктория неотрывно смотрела на мать, будто видела ее впервые.

— Я проверю конюшни. Она и впрямь обожает лошадей, — сказала герцогиня.

Виктория вошла в рощицу, всё еще потрясенная своим открытием. Вдруг, совершенно случайно, она заметила у подножия одной из шелковиц Якова I пару детских туфелек.

Подняв голову, она увидела свисающие с ветки ноги Джины — гораздо выше, чем хотелось бы.

— Джина, слезай оттуда!

Пауза.

— Нет, спасибо.

— Джина, прости, мама не хотела. Пожалуйста, возвращайся на праздник!

— Нет. Я вообще не хотела на праздник!

— Джина, спускайся, и мы поговорим!

— Нет, спасибо.

Виктория взвесила все варианты.

Скинув туфли, она попыталась ухватиться за ветку, но поскользнулась. Она скривилась, нагнулась, чтобы отстегнуть чулки от подвязок, скатала и стянула один, затем второй. Ступни коснулись травы, и Виктория шумно выдохнула. Когда в последний раз она ходила босиком по траве? Ей было тогда, пожалуй, не больше, чем Джине сейчас.

— Тогда мама поднимется к тебе.

Ухватилась, подтянулась. Ей хотелось, смеяться, хихикать — таким сильным и отчетливым было ощущение детства. Виктория устроилась на вершине ствола, откуда расходились в стороны ветки.

Джина осмотрела ее.

— У тебя ноги видно.

Виктория опустила глаза. Ее юбки задрались так высоко, что виднелся край панталон.

— Действительно, у меня ноги видно, — рассмеялась она.

Джин уставилась на нее.

Виктория выпрямилась.

— А теперь, Регина, мы должны поговорить о том, что тебя беспокоит.

— Нет, спасибо.

— Нет, боюсь, должны. Иначе мы останемся на этом дереве навечно, и править страной придется папе с Мэгги.

— Можно, я буду жить в Хэтфилд-хаусе?

Просьба застала Викторию врасплох.

— Зачем тебе жить в Хэтфилд-хаусе?

— Близко к Брокет-холлу, я могла бы приходить в гости, если вы разрешите.

— Да, но почему ты должна жить в Хэтфилд-хаусе?

— Потому что королева Елизавета жила в Хэтфилд-хаусе.

— И что с того?

— Когда ее отправили в ссылку. Можно, я возьму Дэша с собой?

Виктория наконец поняла.

— Почему ты думаешь, что тебя отправят в ссылку?

— Потому что у вас будет мальчик, и я вам буду не нужна.

— Кто это сказал?

— Леопольд.

Вот теперь Виктория поняла окончательно.

— Вот почему Мэгги его толкнула.

— Так можно мне взять Дэша с собой?

— Нет, Джина, ты никуда не поедешь, и Мэгги тоже, и Дэш.

— А Леопольд сказал…

— Не слушай Леопольда.

— Он сказал, что так его папа сказал.

Виктория презрительно усмехнулась.

— Неужели? А скажи-ка мне вот что, Джина, сколько лет бельгийской монархии?

— Я не знаю.

— Шестнадцать. Я живу на свете дольше, чем на бельгийском троне сидит король.

Регина склонила голову набок.

— А сколько тебе лет?

— Через две недели мне исполнится двадцать семь.

Девочка нахмурилась.

— Значит, ты старше папы?

— Джина, где ты набралась этих мыслей? Я хотела сказать, что на английском престоле уже восемьсот лет сидит король или королева. Кто, по-твоему, важнее?

— Ты.

— Да. И с чего бы мне отсылать мою красавицу королевскую принцессу куда бы то ни было? Ничто этого не изменит — даже если у меня появится сын.

— А дедушка Кобург?

— Тебе нужно быть просто вежливой с ним. И, говоря откровенно, его собственный престол существует так недолго, что это даже смешно.

— Виктория!

— Уильям?! — Она посмотрела вниз сквозь ветви дерева. — Мы здесь, наверху!

— Очень на это надеюсь, — ответил Мельбурн, поднимая и демонстрируя ей чулок.

— Как вы нас отыскали?

— В естественном для Джины порядке. Дэш, лошади, лебеди и, в случае неудачи, дерево.

— Вы поможете нам спуститься?

— Джина способна спуститься сама.

— Так помогите мне!

Виктория развернулась, держась за ствол. Она осторожно спускалась, пока не почувствовала, что руки мужа схватили ее за бедра — под юбками, к стыду своему поняла она. Они оба покачнулись, и ее ноги вновь коснулись земли. Она повернулась.

— Вы поможете мне надеть чулки?

Он молча выполнил ее просьбу. Спустилась Джина.

— Ты ничего не видела, — пробормотал Мельбурн дочери.

— А что такого она видела?

— Свою мать королеву полуодетой в саду, — усмехнулся он.

Виктория опиралась на его плечо, пока он обувал ее.

— Я была неправа.

Мельбурн поднял на нее полный изумления взгляд.

— Вот как?

— Вы были правы. И я желаю принести вам свои официальные извинения за ужином.

— За ужином? — спросил он, вставая и вручая ей поднятые с земли перчатки и шляпку.

— Да, я вас сама обслужу.

 

 

***

— Профессор Лэм, вы готовите исключительное карри, — сказала королева.

— Он вообще крайне исключительный.

У королевы зазвонил телефон.

— Ах, мужья… — Она сняла трубку. — Знаешь, Дэвид, если бы я умерла, об этом сообщили бы в новостях.

Она встала и отошла.

Уилл сделал неопределенный жест рукой.

— Что?

— Что королева Англии делает здесь посреди ночи?

— Я не знаю. Мы друзья, наверное?

— Друзья?

— Да, она мне нравится. У нас с ней много общего.

— Неужели?

— Ага. Нас обеих зовут Виктория, мы обе не любим Кэрри, мы обе смотрели «Молодую королеву»…

 

 

***

Мельбурн вошел в детскую. Мэгги крепко спала, спала и принцесса Шарлотта в поставленной для нее кроватке. Регина выстраивала своих кукол в ряд.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил он.

— Бабушка подарила мне их на день рождения.

— Ты должна сейчас спать.

— Но мне уже пять лет.

Мельбурн взял ее за руку.

— Пойдем.

Он уложил ее в постель и подоткнул одеяло.

— Ты ведь не думаешь, что мы отправим тебя в ссылку?

— Нет.

— Вот и хорошо. Потому что я не хочу услышать, что тебе приснился дурной сон. — Он пристроил под одеяло и ее мишку.

— А что тебе снится?

Он поднял бровь.

— Что мне снится?

— Да.

— Мне снится мама, мои красавицы-дочки…

— И Огастас?

Он улыбнулся.

— Да. И Огастас. — Он отвел волосы с ее лба. — Я рассказывал тебе о том дне, когда ты родилась?

— Нет.

— Я ждал с сэром Джеймсом в коридоре за дверью маминых покоев. Там был дядя Леопольд, и твой дядя Ганновер…

— А почему он не пришел на мой праздник?

— Он… не очень любит праздники. Как бы то ни было, я прождал всю ночь, и когда все наконец ушли, я вошел и знаешь, что я увидел?

— Нет.

— Я увидел твою маму, которая была прекраснее, чем когда-либо, и тебя… ты была такая крошечная и такая совершенная, такая красивая. Я не понимал, как столько красоты может уместиться в таком крошечном комочке. Тогда я поклялся, что я твой навеки.

Регина улыбнулась. Он улыбнулся в ответ.

— А теперь тебе и впрямь пора спать. — Он поцеловал дочь в лоб.

— Мама.

Оглянувшись через плечо, Мельбурн увидел Викторию. Та склонилась над кроватью и тоже поцеловала Регину.

— Доброй ночи, милая.

 

 

***

Виктория и Мельбурн ждали гостей в обеденном зале.

— Когда вы сказали «ужин»…

— Я имела в виду ужин, но также ужин. Вы должны решить, как вы хотите, чтобы я вас обслужила.

— Продолжайте в подобном духе, и мы приступим к ужину, минуя ужин.

Она подалась вперед. Муж смотрел на нее поверх своего бокала.

— Какими губами мне вас обслужить?

Мельбурн застонал. Дверь открылась, впуская герцога.

— Дядя Кобург.

— Виктория.

— Вы первый, кто спустился к ужину. Это хорошо, поскольку я хотела с вами поговорить.

Герцог сел.

— Поговорить?

— Да. Нам не нравится, как вы повели себя с Джиной.

— Мне жаль, если мое поведение по отношению к твоему бастарду кажется тебе неудовлетворительным.

— Я так рада, что доктор фон Стокмар сумел найти себе местечко при вашем крошечном дворе после того, как я дала ему отставку.

— И все мы должны подчиняться твоей воле?

— В моем дворце, в моем королевстве — да.

— А за пределами твоего королевства?

— Разумеется, вы вольны поступать как вам угодно, дядя, но за свою любезность я ожидаю ответного жеста.

— И что это будет, Дрина?

— Ваша дружба, — улыбнулась она.

Снова открылась дверь, и вошла герцогиня.

— Всё хорошо?

— Всё прекрасно, _mama_.

Герцогиня кивнула. За ней следом появились Эрнст, Леопольд и Мари-Луиза.

— Леопольд просит прощения, — сказала Мари-Луиза.

— Да, ему было бы полезно помнить, что он унаследует престол, а его кузина однажды может унаследовать престол гораздо более могущественный.

Мари-Луиза сощурила глаза.

— Маргарет нехорошо себя вела.

— Мы с ней побеседовали, — заметил Мельбурн.

— Маргарет ласковая, но импульсивная, совсем как ее мама, — сказала герцогиня.

Герцог фыркнул.

— Разумеется, никакой проблемы не возникло бы вообще, если бы вас так не волновало отсутствие у меня наследника мужского пола, дядя Леопольд. Быть может, вам не стоило бы так тревожиться о состоянии моей несчастной бесплодной утробы — которая вовсе не бесплодна.

Застыв, Мельбурн взглянул на жену.

— Что?

Герцогиня ахнула.

— Дрина!

— Вы… — медленно начал Мельбурн.

— В декабре.

— В декабре, — попытался он осмыслить ситуацию. — И сегодня вы взбирались на дерево.

— Это было далеко не в первый раз.

— Когда она была в возрасте Джины, мне казалось, будто она наполовину медвежонок, — усмехнулась герцогиня.

— Мои поздравления, — сказал Леопольд. — Я буду горячо молиться, чтобы это был сын.

— А я, дядя, буду молиться, чтобы это был здоровый ребенок.

— Твой долг как королевы…

— Пренебрежением к этому долгу с моей стороны было бы не помнить долга перед моей наследницей.

Герцогиня улыбнулась.

— Истинно так.

 

 

***

Всходило солнце. Виктория VI и Виктория сидели в саду.

— Вы предпочитаете кофе? Серьезно?

— Знаю, знаю, — кивнула королева.

— Нет, я и сама люблю кофе. — Виктория с тоской взглянула на кружку королевы. — Господи, как я скучаю по кофе.

— Ты что это там делаешь? — донесся до них крик.

Королева нахмурилась.

— Кто это?

— Миссис Фитц. — Виктория задрала голову. — Доброе утро, миссис Фитц!

— Что это за потаскуха там у тебя?!

Королева подняла на старушку недоуменный взгляд.

— Ее величество королева Виктория Шестая.

— Что?

— Защитница веры и тэдэ и тэпэ.

— У вас, молодежи, ни к чему уважения нет… — заворчала миссис Фитц, скрываясь в доме. — Притворяться королевой…

Королева повернулась к Виктории.

— Ну что, мне пора.

— А мне надо бы Уилла обратно в постель уложить.

— Тогда до встречи. Но звоните. Мой номер у вас есть.

 

 

***

Спровадив камеристок, Виктория снова скинула ночную рубашку в ожидании мужа.

Вошедший Мельбурн поднял бровь.

— Вы заставили меня ждать, милорд.

— Как давно вы узнали?

— Несколько дней назад.

— И решили рассказать мне перед всеми?

Она подобралась ближе.

— Я хотела рассказать вам позднее, но вы не представляете, каково это, когда твою утробу так обсуждают, лорд М! Будто она должна работать беспрерывно, как какая-нибудь отвратительная фабрика!

— Вы считаете, я этого хочу?

Она покачала головой.

— Нет, разумеется, нет.

— А теперь, помнится мне, вы что-то говорили об ужине.

Виктория улыбнулась.

— Вы решили, как я могу вас обслужить?

Виктория помогла ему снять ночную рубашку. Обнажившись наконец, он резко ухватил ее за бедра, и она с воплем упала навзничь. Притянув ее к краю кровати, Мельбурн встал между ее ног, сцепил их у себя за спиной и стремительно вошел. Она протяжно застонала.

— Уже готова… — прищелкнул он языком.

— Как и вы, — парировала она, снова издав стон. — Уильям…

Оба вскоре достигли кульминации. Мельбурн лег рядом с ней, обняв ее со спины и положив руку на ее живот, еще никак не выдававший росшее в нем дитя.

— Если я этого не говорил, исправлюсь: я очень рад, — сказал Мельбурн.

— Я тоже, — отозвалась Виктория. — Не вынашиванию как таковому, это я нахожу весьма неприятным, но перспективе иметь еще одного ребенка. Это меня радует. Если бы только был способ заводить детей, не вынашивая их…

— Если бы он существовал, думаю, вам бы недоставало процесса их сотворения.

— Ох. Нет, без этого я обойтись никак не могу…

 

 

***

— Уилл…

Она свернулась клубочком подле него, положив ладони ему на грудь.

— Уилл…

— Виктория, прошу тебя. Я старый, я хочу спать.

Она легонько шлепнула его.

— Ты не старый.

— В чем дело?

Она устроилась лицом к лицу с ним.

— А был какой-то момент, когда ты понял, что я…

— Что ты что?

— Ну, ты знаешь. Та самая. Единственная.

— А, ну, секс по смс был намеком.

— Уилл, я серьезно.

Он вздохнул.

— Помнишь, когда ты пришла к могиле Эллисон?

— Там?

— Не там. Мы потом пили кофе, и ты говорила о первородстве, и я подумал…

— Что подумал?

— Я подумал: у меня такое чувство, что я всегда знал тебя. Вечно. Вот тогда. Тогда я и понял, что ты та самая. Единственная.

 

 

***

— Доктор фон Стокмар, — позвала Виктория.

Тот обернулся.

— Ваше величество.

— Вы уезжаете в Виндзор?

— Да.

— Вас будет сопровождать моя мать.

— Жаль, что у нас не было возможности побеседовать, мэм. Всякий раз, как я пытался покинуть свои покои, у двери меня встречали два гвардейца.

— Как неловко получилось.

— Вы думаете, герцог не знает?

— Не знает что?

— Что вы спокойно лжете о том, как обесчестили человека, который был вам предан.

— Мне нет необходимости оправдываться перед вами. Я пришла лишь за тем, чтобы напомнить вам, что случись вам вновь оказаться в Англии, вас ждет арест.

— За какое преступление?! — с недоумением спросил доктор.

— О, я не знаю. Лорд Мельбурн уверяет меня, что мы что-нибудь найдем.

— Это и есть английское правосудие?

— Вы не англичанин, доктор.

Стокмар вышел во двор. Виктория последовала за ним, держась на расстоянии, смотря, как он садится в один из экипажей

— Дядя Кобург.

— Племянница.

— Надеюсь, ваше пребывание было приятным.

— Насколько можно ожидать. У меня только одно желание.

— И какое же?

Он склонился к ней ближе.

— Чтобы ты узнала боль, которую знаю я. Чтобы ты пережила своего сына. Лишь тогда я прощу тебя.

Виктория на мгновение застыла на месте, а потом отошла попрощаться с Эрнстом, Леопольдом и остальными.

— Мама! — позвала Мэгги.

Обернувшись, она увидела, что к ней направляются обе ее дочки, а следом идет Мельбурн. Виктория опустилась на колени, сгребла в охапку Мэгги, а затем и Джину.

— Мама, мне больно, — пропищала Мэгги.

— Ох, прости, милая моя. — Она расцеловала обеих девочек и поднялась.

— Они уехали? — спросил Мельбурн.

— Да. Мы снова свободны.

— Я люблю Виндзор, — надула губки Мэгги.

— Да, но подарок Джины не в Виндзоре.

Регина подняла голову.

— Мой подарок?

— Да, остался еще один. Пойдем.

Виктория повела всех за собой к конюшням, где их поджидал какой-то мужчина. Мужчина подошел и поклонился королеве.

— Лорд Арран.

— Ваше величество. Ваши королевские высочества. Лорд Мельбурн.

Виктория взглянула на Регину.

— Лорд Арран из Голуэя, что в Ирландии. Я слышала, что вы привезли кое-что для королевской принцессы.

— Да. Подарок от народа Ирландии по случая пятого дня рождения ее королевского высочества.

— Что это? — спросила Регина.

Виктория взяла дочь за руку и прошла еще немного вперед. Вскоре стюард вывел из стойла серого пони.

— Ее зовут Элоди, ваше королевское высочество. Народ Ирландии надеется, что она придется вам по душе.

Регина посмотрела на мать.

— Она моя?

— Да, она твоя, тебе ее подарили.

— Мне можно на ней кататься?

— Разумеется, но ты должна научиться ездить в дамском седле, а не расставив ноги, как тебе позволяет папа, — сказала она, бросив красноречивый взгляд в сторону Мельбурна, который закатил глаза.

— Не желает ли ее королевское высочество совершить короткую поездку…

Регина рванулась к пони.

Виктория рассмеялась.

— Да, лорд Арран. Думаю, это доставит принцессе огромное удовольствие.

— А где мой? — подала голос Мэгги.

— У тебя не день рождения, да и слишком ты еще маленькая для самостоятельной езды на пони.

Мэгги перевела взгляд на отца.

— Не жди другого ответа от меня. Твоя мама права. Вот сядешь ты на пони, поскачешь прямиком к Дувру, погрузишься на корабль до Кале да объявишь войну Франции.

— Я не буду! — воскликнула Мэгги.

— Мы не можем рисковать.

Виктория улыбнулась мужу.

— Не без армии же! — возразила Мэгги.

Мельбурн и Виктория озабоченно переглянулись.

— Беги и порадуйся за сестру, — велела Виктория.

Она взяла мужа под руку, смотря, как лорд Арран помогает Регине сесть в седло.

— Это у нее от вас, знаете ли, — сказал Мельбурн.

— _Mama_ так и сказала…

— Придется урезать ее карманные деньги. Она не сможет платить солдатам из шиллинга в неделю.

— В таком случае вынуждена вас огорчить: я обещала ей, что она получит полкроны.

— Что ж… мы погибли.

 

 

***

— А вот и мама.

Вошедшая в библиотеку Брокет-холла Виктория, нахмурившись, взглянула на деда. Тот сидел на диване, держа правнучку на коленях.

— Где Дэвид?

Шефтсбери кивнул в сторону кресла, в котором лежал без чувств ее супруг.

— Знаешь, тебе не стоило оставлять мужа с ребенком. Мы к такому не приспособлены.

Он передал ребенка Виктории.

— Куда ты сбежала?

— Мне понадобилась помощь с надгробной речью, и я поехала к другу.

— Это что-то новенькое. У королев нынче, стало быть, бывают друзья?

— Надеюсь, что есть. — Она подняла глаза. — Дедушка, можно задать тебе один вопрос?

— А я могу тебе помешать?

— Как ты понял, что бабуля та самая, единственная?

— Что? Та самая? Единственная? Да не было ничего подобного. Шефтсбери пытались просочиться в Мельбурнскую династию, когда она еще не называлась династией. Еще во времена восьмого графа — и могло получиться, если бы Мельбурн не был так категорически против брака между кузенами и кузинами. Впрочем, это он не напрасно. Принца Альберта вот застрелили…

Виктория покачала головой.

— Ты лжешь.

— Зачем мне лгать о подобных вещах?

— Я не знаю… но я знаю, что ты лжешь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Думаю, он слишком англичанин. (нем.)
> 
> ** А вы просто погуглите: Леопольд II. Конго. 
> 
> Я еще не видела Аду Лавлейс в сериале, но реальная Лавлейс, кажется, была офигенная, и если принцессам нужны уроки математики, почему бы Мельбурну не обратиться к ней? И между прочим, да, они действительно были троюродными братом и сестрой. Тут такое дело: мамуля лорда М вся извелась, пытаясь сделать так, чтобы Байрон порвал с ее невесткой, и даже свела Байрона со своей племянницей Аннабеллой - что решило одну старую проблему и создало двадцать новых.


	30. Chapter 30

 

_[© Lady Disdain](http://ladydisdainblog.tumblr.com/) _

Виктория вздрогнула и проснулась.

Скосив взгляд, она увидела рядом мирно спящего мужа. Она осторожно стянула с себя одеяло.

Странно — во дворце как будто холодно, хотя июнь на дворе.

Холодно и мертвенно тихо.

Она вышла в коридор и, повинуясь зову инстинкта, направилась в сторону детской.

Посреди коридора стоял Альберт.

— Альберт, — потрясенно выговорила она.

— Я всегда знал, что ты любила его больше, чем меня.

— Нет, Альберт, я…

— И теперь ты заплатишь…

— Альберт!

И тогда она проснулась по-настоящему: рядом всё так же спал муж, но воздух был наполнен звуками живого города и легким летним ночным ветерком.

Она снова осторожно стянула одеяло и неслышным шагом прошла к двери.

Муж пошевелился.

— Что случилось? — сонным голосом спросил он.

— Ничего.

Довольная, что этого ответа ему оказалось достаточно, Виктория смотрела, как голова мужа опускается обратно на подушку. Выйдя в коридор — на сей раз в самом деле — она прошла в детскую. Ночная нянька, сидевшая между двумя кроватками, сделала книксен.

Виктория склонилась над Джиной и поцеловала ее в макушку.

 

***

Виктория вздрогнула и проснулась.

Уилл пошевелился, поднял на нее взгляд, заметив, что она положила руку на живот.

— Что такое?

Виктория покачала головой.

— Не знаю. Я просто…

Уилл сел в постели, протянул к ней руку. Она перевернулась.

— Всё нормально?

— Я не знаю.

— В чем дело? 

— Мне приснился сон.

— Какой сон?

Виктория затрясла головой.

— Я уже должна была почувствовать, как ребенок пинается.

— Что?

Она посмотрела на него.

— А вдруг что-то случилось?

— Ничего не случилось.

— Откуда тебе знать!

— Ну хорошо, я этого не знаю, этого никто не знает…

— Меня такой ответ не устраивает, Уилл! — Она встала с кровати.

— Что ты делаешь?

— Я не собираюсь просто лежать и ничего не делать!

— Виктория… — простонал Уилл. Он вылез из постели и поплелся за ней. 

— Ты куда? 

— В клинику.  
   
— У тебя что-то болит? 

— Нет.  
   
— Зачем тогда тебе в клинику?

— Что-то случилось, что-то очень-очень серьезное, Уилл! 

— Я тебя очень прошу, пожалуйста, постарайся успокоиться.

— Какое к черту спокойствие?!

Виктория сгребла с кухонной стойки ключи от машины и свою сумку и вылетела из двери.

— Виктория! — крикнул Уилл, хватая первую попавшуюся пару туфель и выбегая следом. 

 

***

— Вы не спали, — заметил Мельбурн за завтраком.

— Я прекрасно себя чувствую.

— Ты должна беречь себя, Дрина, — пожурила ее герцогиня.

Джина и Мэгги дружно посмотрели на мать.

— Прошу вас, не говорите подобное в их присутствии, вы их тревожите, — сказала Виктория и посмотрела на девочек. — С мамой всё хорошо. Я родила двоих детей, знаете ли.

— Можно покататься верхом? — спросила Джина.

— Ваша мама не может ездить верхом в ее положении! — ответила герцогиня.

— Почему? — спросила Джина.

— Почему бы нам не сделать круг по парку в открытом экипаже? Папа и Джина могут ехать верхом рядом.

— Боюсь, сегодня утром у меня дела, — сказал Мельбурн.

— Они не могут обождать? — спросила Виктория.

— Нет, но мы можем покататься завтра. — Он улыбнулся дочерям. — Вы же поезжайте сегодня.

 

***

Они прибыли в отделение скорой помощи и быстро зарегистрировались.  
   
— Почему мы просто сидим? — бушевала Виктория.  
   
— Ну, у того мужчины нож торчал из бедра.  
   
— Ой, да какая разница? Отрезать!  
   
На нее устремились сердитые взгляды остальных пациентов.  
   
— Ну а что? Поножовщина, в Оксфорде? Когда такое вообще бывало?  
   
Уилл поднял взгляд от бланка, который он заполнял, и откинулся на спинку стула, взяв Викторию за руку.  
   
— У тебя приступ паники.  
   
— Никакой это не приступ паники!  
   
Он поднял бровь.

— Ты уверена?  
   
— Приступ паники подразумевает беспричинную истерику!  
   
— Которой у тебя нет?

— Как ты думаешь, мы слишком много занимались сексом?

— Я схожу за чаем, — вздохнул Уилл.

 

***

Виктория старательно вдыхала свежий воздух, улыбаясь дочерям, сидящим напротив нее в открытом экипаже.

— Вам нравятся уроки с кузиной? — спросила она.

— Да, — сказала Регина.

— Нет, — ответила Маргарет.

— Что? Почему?

— Я не люблю числа.

— Ты должна уделять пристальное внимание всему, чему она тебя учит. Леди Лавлейс прославленный ученый. Вам очень повезло иметь такие связи.

— А ты любила числа? — надула губы Мэгги.

— Меня никогда не обучали числам, — призналась Виктория. Девочки посмотрели на нее с удивлением.

— Но ты всё знаешь, — возразила Регина.

— Считать я умею, — сказала Виктория. Счет и некоторые основы арифметики были пределом ее умений. — Я, разумеется, не знаю всего, но я хочу, чтобы вы, девочки, знали как можно больше.

Да. Нельзя допустить, чтобы их когда-либо поймали на невежестве, нельзя, чтобы какой-нибудь мужчина решил, что знает больше них.

— Мама, можно я сяду рядом с тобой? — спросила Мэгги.

— Разумеется, можно.

Она протянула руку, чтобы помочь ей перебраться на противоположное сиденье, и вдруг воздух разрезал какой-то странный звук. Поднялся крик.

Выстрел, поняла она. Совсем как тогда, когда она сидела рядом с Альбертом.

Всё словно в замедленном действии. Вопли. Бегущие люди. Мужчина со страшным взглядом. Кровь на ее руке. Чужая кровь.

Кровь Мэгги.

Мэгги кричала.

Виктория рванулась, сдернула Джину с места, накрыла обеих девочек своим телом. Она услышала еще выстрел и крикнула кучеру, чтобы тот вез их обратно во дворец. 

— Мама! — истошно кричала Мэгги.

— Всё хорошо.

Продолжая укрывать их собой, она потянулась к отброшенной прежде шали, плотно обернула вокруг ручки Мэгги и держала, крепко прижимая ткань к ране и молясь Богу.

Не забирай ее. Она этого не заслуживает.

 

***

Мельбурн вошел в зал Палаты лордов, куда, как он думал, больше никогда не доведется ступать его ноге.

Его присутствие не осталось незамеченным его бывшими коллегами. Или не совсем бывшими. У него тут по-прежнему было место, у него было полное право здесь находиться, однако он предпочитал оставаться в стороне из уважения к положению супруги. Он знал, что некоторые его бывшие коллеги боятся, что может прийти тот день, когда его сын унаследует престол и место среди лордов, лишив конституцию ясности и четкости. Он признавал, что границы уже размыты, но что тут поделаешь?

— Пиль.

Он приблизился к человеку, увидеть которого сюда явился.

— Мельбурн.

— Я прибыл с намерением побеседовать с вами.

— Вот как?

Пиль всё еще смотрел на него так, будто Мельбурн был чем-то, что ему хотелось отскрести от подошв своих сапог.

— Если это касается регентства, я полностью информирован ее величеством.

— Нет, это касается Ирландии.

Пиль набычился.

— Следуйте за мной.

Премьер-министр направился к своему кабинету.

— И что же вам известно об Ирландии?

— Я много лет служил министром по делам Ирландии.

— Да, кто же забудет леди Бранден?

— Я обратился к вам, — вздохнул Мельбурн, — не для того, чтобы покичиться своей осведомленностью…

— Неужели?

— Вы всегда были упрямым созданием, Пиль. Исключительно упрямым. Ирландия голодает по причине неурожая картофеля и бесчисленного множества прочих факторов…

— А мне, по-вашему, это неизвестно?

— Голодные люди не склонны к миролюбию. Люди, вынужденные смотреть, как умирают от голода их дети, бросаются в бой. Я не думаю, что ирландский народ — исключение. Протесты распространяются. Учитывая ситуацию на континенте… мы не можем позволить противникам монархии набрать силу. 

— Скажите это моей партии, — фыркнул Пиль.

— Я понимаю, прошло уже несколько лет, но насколько я помню, премьер-министр лидер своей партии.

Пиль сел.

— Это ненадолго.

— Но Шефтсбери, де Грей, Веллингтон…

— Веллингтон старик. Боевой конь, которого держат, чтобы выставлять на параде. Шефтсбери и де Грей во мне не нуждаются. У них есть вы.

— Я?

— Через брак вы связываете их с королевой. Видит Бог, они пользуются ее благосклонностью — которой мне никогда не доставалось.

— Вы спорили с ней, вы противостояли ей.

— Я вернул вас к ней. Вот ошибка, с которой мне придется жить. О, я всё вспоминаю о том дне в Брокет-холле. Небритый, полуодетый, вы пытались сопротивляться. И я настоял. — Пиль покачал головой. — Серьезнейшая ошибка.

Из коридора донеслись крики и шум. Они повернулись к двери, в которую вошел секретарь Пиля.

— Премьер-министр… лорд Мельбурн… — пробормотал он, запинаясь.

— Не тяните же!

— В парке был убийца, он стрелял в королевский экипаж…

— Что с королевой? — спросил Пиль.

— Точной информации нет.

Не произнеся ни слова, Мельбурн сорвался с места.

 

***

Обратно до дворца они добирались, казалось, целую вечность. К экипажу немедленно подбежали лакей и один из гвардейцев.

— Ваше величество!

Ее платье было забрызгано кровью.

— Я невредима. Отнесите принцессу Маргарет в гостиную в моих покоях и пошлите за доктором!

Она вошла в дверь вслед за гвардейцем, уносившим кричащую Мэгги.

— Мама!

— Я иду!

Она провела Регину за собой, встала перед ней на колени, судорожно ощупала ее.

— Ты ранена?

— Нет, мама.

— Дрина!

Виктория подняла взгляд. Она была искренне рада видеть мать.

— Дрина, ты ранена!

— Нет,  _mama_ , ранена Мэгги. Прошу вас, заберите Джину. Я должна идти к Мэгги. — Она побежала к гостиной. — И пошлите за лордом М!

В комнате уже суетились няня, Гарриет и леди Энглси.

— Не-е-е-т! — визжала Мэгги.

— Простите, ваше высочество, — сказала Гарриет.

— Слушайся леди Сазерленд, — резко прикрикнула на дочь Виктория.

Общими усилиями им удалось раздеть Мэгги до сорочки и панталончиков. Виктория прижала девочку к груди, пока Гарриет отдавала распоряжения.

— Ваше величество?

Виктория подняла голову.

— Капитан Райт.

— Это капитан Маккалоу. Мы вместе служили в Сямыне, он был нашим полковым врачом. Так вышло, что он приехал навестить меня, когда… — Райт перевел взгляд на принцессу. — Я подумал, что его помощь будет нелишней.

— Да, разумеется.

— Нет! Хочу папу! — завопила Мэгги.

— Мэгги, ты должна быть храброй, — сказала Виктория. — Папа скоро придет.

Примостившись рядом, военный врач осмотрел раненную руку. Он достал какой-то инструмент и потыкал им рану. Мэгги заверещала.

— Мама здесь, мама рядом, ш-ш-ш-ш….

— Рана не очень глубокая, мэм. Я могу вынуть пулю, с вашего позволения.

— Да-да, конечно.

— Нужно, чтобы принцесса сидела как можно более неподвижно.

Виктория кивнула ожидающим няньке и фрейлинам, и Маккалоу показал им, как нужно держать девочку. Мэгги и в лучшие дни могла быть хитра и вертлява, как дикий зверек, поэтому Виктория крепко ухватила ее за здоровую руку и, поцеловав лобик, прижалась щекой к ее щеке.

Маккалоу принялся выковыривать пулю, и девочка издала душераздирающий вопль. Виктория подняла взгляд: в комнату ворвался ее муж.

— Папа!

Она словно не видела его много долгих лет.

— Почти закончили, — произнес Маккалоу.

Мельбурн в мгновение ока очутился рядом с Мэгги.

— Вот она, моя большая сильная девочка. — Он поцеловал дочь. — Такая сильная. Такая храбрая. Вы не находите, доктор?

Маккалоу быстро уловил его мысль. 

— Я видел взрослых мужчин, солдат, которые плакали больше и громче, ваше королевское высочество.

Мэгги, поощренная похвалой, притихла. Маккалоу вытянул из ее руки кусочек металла.

— Что ж, вот и всё, мэм, — сказал он. — А теперь на рану нужно наложить швы.

Когда дело было закончено, наконец прибыл сэр Джеймс, который дал Мэгги лекарство, чтобы ей легче было уснуть.

— Я должна пойти к Джине, — сказала Виктория.

— Нет, к ней пойду я. Вы должны переодеться.

Виктория опустила взгляд на свое платье. Кровь.

— Она вела себя очень храбро, — вспомнила Виктория.

— Да, очень.

— Нет, разумеется, Мэгги была очень храбра — но я говорю о Джине. Она вела себя по-королевски.

В коридоре к ним подошел сэр Роберт Пиль.

Сэр Роберт поклонился и поцеловал протянутую королевой руку.

— Ваше величество. Позвольте осведомиться о состоянии здоровья принцессы.

— Она поправится, благодарение Господу, — ответила Виктория. — Вы нашли стрелявшего?

— Да, мэм, он сам сдался полиции.

— Сдался? — нахмурилась Виктория. — Он не может не понимать, что наказанием за подобное преступление будет смерть.

— Кто он такой? — спросил Мельбурн.

— Некий Дэниэл О’Лири, ирландский радикал.

— Ирландский радикал? — повторил Мельбурн.

— Да. Очевидно, помешанный на самоуправлении…

— Вы в этом уверены?

— Я…

— Он был допрошен?

— Нет…

— Из чего в таком случае проистекает эта уверенность?

— Я и не знал, что я обязан отчитываться перед вами…

— О, как вы любите об этом напоминать!

— Вы не понимаете, какой груз ответственности на мне лежит!

— Потому что мне никогда не доводилось бывать в вашем положении?

— Но сейчас в моем положении я, и именно я буду решать этот вопрос!

— Чтобы спасти собственную шкуру! И ваши действия могут быть не в интересах ее величества!

— Довольно! — не выдержала Виктория.

 

***

— По-твоему, мне это нравится?

Уилл покачал головой.

— Я и не говорил…

— Ты ведешь себя так, будто я всё выдумываю! Будто я так развлекаюсь!

Он взглянул на нее.

— Я не считаю, что ты всё выдумываешь.

Дверь открылась, и вошла доктор Дженкинс.

— Мисс Кенсингтон.

— Доктор, — вздохнула Виктория. Она опять откинулась на спинку больничной койки. Уилл встал.

— Похоже, у вас легкий приступ тревожности…

— Легкий! Это, по-вашему, легкий?!

— Что вы делали, когда это произошло?

— Спала! Мне и спать теперь нельзя?

— Криком тут точно ничему не поможешь.

Уилл посмотрел на доктора.

— Всё в порядке?

— Да, всё выглядит нормально, даже давление чуть понизилось, кажется. — Доктор Дженкинс бросила взгляд на Викторию. — Оно бы понизилось и еще немного, если бы вы не поднимали такой шум.

Виктория заскрипела зубами.

— Так нам можно домой? — спросил Уилл.

— Думаю, да. Но давайте сначала быстренько сделаем УЗИ — просто чтобы вас успокоить.

Виктория нахмурилась.

— О-о-о, УЗИ. Да, конечно, это всё решит.

Доктор Дженкинс вышла, ничего не ответив.

— Виктория, если ты не возьмешь себя в руки, мне придется позвонить твоей матери и сказать ей, что тебе она нужна больше, чем твоей сестре, и тогда она вернется из Гамбурга пораньше.

У Виктории отвисла челюсть.

— Ты не посмеешь.

— Еще как посмею.

 

***

Мельбурн вошел в опочивальню. Виктория еще бодрствовала. Рядом с ней спала Джина.

— Она спросила, нельзя ли ей сегодня лечь у нас.

— Разумеется.

Он забрался под одеяло.

— Вы что-нибудь выяснили?

— У него умерли дети.

— От голода, — кивнула Виктория.

— Да. Понятно, почему он сдался полиции, не заботясь о последствиях.

— Да… — Она опустила взгляд на спящую дочь. — Знаете, я ведь спала в одной комнате с  _mama_ , пока не стала королевой. А Джина умоляет, чтобы ей позволили спать с нами.

— У вас была совершенно другая жизнь.

— Вот, значит, кем я должна быть? Королевой, позволившей своему народу умирать с голода?

— Нет.

— Вы так часто напоминаете мне, что я не имею права вмешиваться, когда мне заблагорассудится. Мы знали об этой ситуации несколько месяцев, и сэр Роберт… — Она покачала головой. — И мы могли потерять Мэгги.

— Но не потеряли.

Она опять покачала головой.

— Все мои поступки имеют влияние, и всё же… как мне их защитить?

 

***

— Что ты делаешь?

Виктория повернулась набок, лицом к Уиллу.

— Ты работаешь?

— Просто набрасываю кое-что об увольнении Пиля, последовавшего за покушением на королеву и принцесс. Как королева изменила полюс общественного мнения во время голода.

— Она в то время должна была быть беременна Элеонорой…

— Да, наверное.

— Согласно всем источникам, она бросилась на принцесс, закрыв их собственным телом…

— Хотя она была королева, а они…

— Она была их мамой, чего еще от нее было ожидать?

Виктория затрясла головой.

— Я просто боюсь, что я… я так не смогла бы.

Уилл не колебался ни секунды.

— А я не боюсь.

 

***

На следующее утро Мельбурн вошел в детскую.

— Принцесса Маргарет! — воскликнула нянька.

— Папа!

Мэгги практически прыгнула в его объятия.

— Что ж, тебе определенно лучше, — заметил Мельбурн.

— Она отказывается лежать, лорд Мельбурн.

— Мне скучно…

— Разве недостаточно тебе было приключений? — Мельбурн уселся в кресло, пристроив дочь на коленях и прижав ее к груди.

— Как ты думаешь, у меня будет шрам? Мама думает, что может быть.

— Я думаю, о подобном волноваться еще слишком рано.

— Я хочу шрам.

Он приподнял бровь.

— Хочешь?

— Чтобы пугать врагов.

Мельбурн опешил.

— Пугать врагов? Кажется, в тебе говорит боевой дух твоей матери.

— И что?

— Мэгги, откуда у тебя враги?

— А тот плохой человек?

— Я уверен, что у тебя нет врагов, а потому и беспокоиться об этом нечего. — Он поцеловал девочку в лоб. — Ты ведь знаешь, что я очень тебя люблю?

Склонив голову, Мельбурн заметил, что Мэгги задремала. Он посмотрел на няньку.

— Пожалуй, когда сэр Джеймс вернется, стоит посоветовать ему снизить дозу.

Он уложил Мэгги обратно в кровать, подоткнул одеяло и вышел в коридор.

— Мельбурн.

— Шефтсбери.

— Я пришел навестить свою крестницу. Как она себя чувствует?

— Хорошо, учитывая обстоятельства. Раздумывает, не останется ли у нее шрама.

— Бедное дитя.

— Напротив — ей не терпится им обзавестись.

Шефтсбери склонил голову набок.

— Принцесса порой очень чудн **а** я девочка.

— Не могу это отрицать. — Мельбурн подошел ближе. — Человек, стрелявший в королеву и принцесс…

— Я слышал. Ирландский радикал.

— Немудрено — потерять детей…

— Тем не менее…

— Радикал он или нет, голод ли тому виной, факт остается фактом: в Ирландии существует проблема, и сэр Роберт отказывается ее решать.

— Тори совершенно утратили силу воли — я слышал, как наш министр финансов сказал, что это кара Божья.

— Подобная кара не имеет политической целесообразности.

— Но Господь не политик.

— По-вашему, Господу угодно, чтобы королева потеряла Ирландию? А ведь именно это и произойдет.

— Не может быть, это всего один человек…

— Один человек, которого мы должны теперь казнить и который станет таким образом мучеником.

— Что вы хотите сказать?

— Пиль должен уйти.

Шефтсбери вздохнул.

— И уступить дорогу вигам? Среди тори нет никого больше, кто мог бы сформировать правительство.

— А без ее величества нет правительства.

— Вы считаете, что ситуация настолько плачевная?

— В противном случае я бы не стал вмешиваться.

— Беспристрастный вы консорт, ничего не скажешь…

— Пристрастен я исключительно к ее величеству.

— Действительно… — Шефтсбери поднял голову. — Пиль проиграет ближайшее голосование. Я об этом позабочусь.

 

***

Доктор приглушила свет и начала сканирование.

Виктория зажмурилась.

— Расслабься, — прошептал Уилл.

— Как я могу расслабиться?

Послышалось сердцебиение. Уилл улыбнулся.

— Хм, странно, — сказала доктор Дженкинс.

— О боже, что?!

— Мисс Кенсингтон, пожалуйста, помолчите.

— Ну нет, вы мне рот не заткнете! Говорите, что не так с моим ребенком!

— Виктория, пожалуйста, — взмолился Уилл.

Доктор взглянула на Викторию, теряя терпение. 

— Оба ваших ребенка в полном порядке.

Уилл медленно повернул к ней голову.

— Оба?

— Оба? — эхом повторила за ним Виктория.

— То есть…

— Двойня, — закончила доктор. — Вот одно сердце, а вот второе. В последний раз один, наверное, прятался за другим. Хотите знать пол?

— Думаете, иначе эффект будет неполный? — сказал Уилл.

— Девочки. У меня будут две девочки.

— Но вы хотите знать наверняка?

— Ой, да скажите ей уже… скорее свыкнемся, — пробормотал Уилл.

— Не нужно ни с чем свыкаться. У вас действительно две девочки.

— А я говорила! — объявила Виктория.

Доктор Дженкинс взглянула на Уилла.

— Сколько вы уже вместе?

 

***

— Вы на себя не похожи, — сказал Мельбурн.

Виктория подняла на него взгляд.

— А вы?

— Мэгги будет совершенно здорова, я в этом не сомневаюсь. Вас тревожит что-то другое.

Виктория покачала головой.

— Мне снятся дурные сны.

— Дурные сны? — Он склонил голову набок. — Вы знаете, какое у меня правило для детей.

— Я не ваш ребенок, — усмехнулась она.

— Безусловно, нет, однако мои методы вполне действенны.

— Я никогда не видела, что бывает, если им приснился дурной сон.

— Регине однажды приснился дурной сон.

— Что?

— Ей приснилось, что во дворец забрался огромный медведь. Он задрал гвардейцев и напал на нее.

— И что вы велели ей сделать?

— Я сказал, что она должна переиначить свой сон. Мы придумали историю, в которой медведь пришел потому, что хотел поиграть с ней.

— Существо из моего сна не захочет быть моим другом, — печально возразила Виктория.

— Вот как?

— Мне приснился Альберт.

— В чем же он вас обвиняет?

— В чем, по-вашему?! — пронзительно взвизгнула она.

Мельбурн покачал в руке бокал с бренди.

— Мне казалось, в брачных обетах говорится «покуда смерть не разлучит нас»…

— Вы считаете, что он не имеет права злиться на меня?

— Будь он жив, другое дело, но будь он жив, меня бы здесь не было, и он был бы на моем месте.

Виктория замерла.

— Какая ужасная мысль.

— Вы полагаете, вы были бы так уж несчастны?

— Я не полагаю. Я знаю. Я была несчастна.

— Первые месяцы брака всем тяжело.

— Но не нам с вами, — возразила она.

— У нас были иные обстоятельства.

— Чем же иные? Лорд М… — Она шумно выдохнула. — Всё то время, что я вас знаю, мне всегда хотелось быть только с вами. Я не знаю, в каких иных обстоятельствах я могла бы быть счастливее.

— Я чувствую то же самое. — Мельбурн подался вперед. — Но почему же тогда вы чувствуете себя виноватой? Вы сожалеете о нашей связи?

— Нет. Я не могу сожалеть о том, что подарило мне Джину. Случись мне вернуться в прошлое, я снова поступила бы точно так же. 

— Что ж, в таком случае, если покойный принц опять явится вам во сне, это ему и скажите, и делу конец.

 

***

Уилл и Виктория наконец вернулись домой.

— Нужна еще одна кроватка. И еще одно автокресло. Боже мой, придется вернуть коляску, — сказала Виктория.

— А можно сначала поспать?

Виктория повернулась к нему.

— Ты, наверное, думаешь, я совсем с ума сошла, да?

— Нет. Просто хотелось бы знать, что тебя так расстроило. — Уилл практически рухнул на диван.

— Ты решишь, что я спятила. Мне приснился сон.

— Так, — кивнул Уилл.

— Ты подумаешь, что я спятила.

— Ты должна мне рассказать, Виктория.

— Глупость такая.

— Я тебя прошу, пожалуйста, расскажи, что тебе приснилось, чтобы не ходить по этому заколдованному кругу снова и снова.

— Мне опять приснилось, что я Виктория I.

— Опять Вестминстерское аббатство…

— Нет.

— Оранжерея?

— Нет.

— Альберт бросает тебя голую в лесу, а Мельбурн находит, и единственный способ согреть тебя и спасти твою жизнь…

— Оттрахать меня до потери пульса? Нет.

— Ну, навскидку больше ничего не вспомню.

— Мне снилось, что меня преследует призрак герцога Саксен-Кобургского.

— Ясно…

— Вот видишь, теперь ты думаешь, что я спятила!

— Да нет же, я просто… Не самая востребованная в кошмарах историческая личность.

— Он сказал, что я оскорбила Альберта и что с моим ребенком произойдет что-то ужасное.

— Ну, скажи гаду, пусть валит к чертям собачьим.

Виктория захихикала. Уилл протянул к ней руки, и она забралась к нему на колени.

— Просто выглядело это очень реалистично, — сказала она.

 

***

Виктория вздрогнула и проснулась. Мельбурн проснулся тоже.

— Что? Опять сон? — Он придвинулся ближе и поцеловал ее.

— Нет, не сон… — Она обвила его руками. — Не знаю. Я просто проснулась.

В дверь постучали.

— Да? — отозвалась Виктория.

Вошла Лецен. Супруги встревоженно приподнялись.

— С Мэгги всё хорошо? — спросила Виктория.

— Посыльный из Кобурга.

Виктория выбралась из постели и подошла к Лецен. Мельбурн встал рядом.

— Что случилось?

Она подняла на него глаза.

— Дядя Эрнст скончался.

— Мне очень жаль, ваше величество, — сказала Лецен.

Виктория повернулась к мужу.

— Нужно разбудить  _mama_?

— Нет, в этот час она сделать ничего не может. — Он посмотрел на Лецен. — Поднимите ее камеристку, соберите герцогине багаж, чтобы всё было готово.

Лецен вышла.

— Я должна написать кузену Эрнсту. Но не знаю, что — когда им ждать  _mama_  и Джину…

— Джина никуда не поедет.

— Но что скажут люди?

— Скажут, что она слишком мала, чтобы путешествовать без своей матери, которая не может путешествовать по континенту по причине своего положения и которая не может оставить своего другого ребенка — совсем недавно раненного, а посему…

— Но  _mama_ …

— И что ее отец это запрещает. А если старому мерзавцу это придется не по нраву, пусть его призрак преследует меня.

— Уильям! Нельзя так… богохульствовать.

Мельбурн забрался обратно в постель.

— Когда требуется защитить Джину, я буду богохульствовать сколько моей душе угодно.

Виктория вернулась на свою сторону кровати, понимая, что в этом вопросе спорить с обычно миролюбивым супругом не имеет смысла.


	31. Chapter 31

— Ты не поверишь, — сказала Виктория.  
  
— Чему я не поверю?  
  
— Возмутительно.  
  
— Да что такое? — вздохнул Уилл.  
  
Виктория включила телевизор. Показывали всё то же круглосуточное освещение смерти монарха, которое шло уже больше недели, но на экране было новое лицо.  
  
— Роберта, — заметил Уилл.  
  
— Несет полную чушь, как будто она какой-то специалист, хотя на самом деле она просто фанатка Альберта…  
  
— Не то что фанатки Мельбурна.  
  
— Сказал самый ярый фанат лорда М.  
  
_— Конечно, сегодня ожидается появление множества других высоких гостей, в том числе пятой герцогини Мумбайской. Не могли бы вы рассказать нам о ней?  
  
— Да, разумеется: происхождение этого титула уходит корнями еще в то время, когда королева Виктория I решила, что ее дочери должны иметь подобающие титулы. Принцесса Регина, конечно же, всегда была известна как «Королевская принцесса». Герцогиня Мумбайская — ранее герцогиня Бомбейская — прямой потомок принцессы Эммы, дочери королевы и…  
  
— А вот и она, герцогиня Мумбайская, Эмма Лэм-Голд…  
  
— Да, большинство потомков первой Виктории могут использовать фамилию «Мельбурн» или «Лэм», поскольку она относится к титулу…_    
  
Виктория повернулась к Уиллу.  
  
— Мне показалось, или эта стерва попыталась что-то сказать про принцессу Эмму?  
  
— Не она первая.  
  
— Я звоню в студию.  
  
Виктория вылетела из комнаты.  
  
— Они не принимают звонки от зрителей! — раздраженно крикнул ей вслед Уилл.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Что скажешь?  
  
— Гениально.  
  
Виктория забрала листы у Дэвида.  
  
— А я вот не уверена.  
  
Открылась дверь.  
  
— Герцогиня Мумбайская.  
  
Виктория встала. Вошла ее кузина, как всегда, воплощенная элегантность: плавно перейдя с шага на книксен, Эмма поцеловала монаршую руку.  
  
— Ваше величество.  
  
— Ваша светлость.  
  
Эмма выпрямилась, и обе зашлись смехом. Отхихикавшись, кузины обнялись.  
  
— Как я рада тебя видеть.  
  
— Я рада, что мне удалось приехать. — Эмма обернулась к Дэвиду и обняла его. — Дэвид.  
  
— Эмма.  
  
— Признавайся, про рождение ребенка ты сочинила? Выглядишь возмутительно прекрасно, — сказала Виктория.  
  
— Не сочинила — и могу доказать кучей фотографий.  
  
Виктория застонала.  
  
— Кстати о детях, мне нужно проверить нашу, — сказал Дэвид и вышел.  
  
Вздохнув, Эмма посмотрела на свою венценосную кузину.  
  
— Ну, как ты?  
  
— Погано.  
  
Виктория села. Эмма устроилась рядом.  
  
— Приятно знать, что ты отважно несешь нелегкое бремя своих новых обязанностей.  
  
— Хочешь поменяться со мной?  
  
— Между тобой и мной несколько сотен человек, которые возразили бы против такого обмена — начиная с твоей тетушки Вики.  
  
— Я думала, она мне руку откусит на Тайном совете…  
  
— Не говоря уже о тех, кто считает, что моим прапрапрадедушкой был шотландский егерь.  
  
— Что нелепо, — усмехнулась Виктория. — С твоим-то ростом и этими восхитительными скулами. Если ты не родня лорду М, то я не знаю, кто ему родня.  
  
Обе уставились на висящий на стене портрет предмета их разговора.  
  
— У нас обеих восхитительные скулы, — сказала Эмма.  
  
Виктория сунула Эмме листки со своей речью.  
  
— Ты по-прежнему разговариваешь с картиной?  
  
— С кем еще мне разговаривать? Ну, еще с Викторией.  
  
— Ты теперь говоришь о себе в третьем лице?  
  
— Нет же, ее зовут Виктория Кенсингтон. Она историк. Та самая, которая написала книгу о Виктории II. Она теперь моя подруга, и она помогала мне писать надгробную речь.  
  
— Серьезно?  
  
— Я могу иметь друзей, — закатила глаза Виктория.  
  
— Она знает о секс-дневниках?  
  
  


***

  
  
Виктория откинула голову назад. Она лежала, опершись на локти, муж стоял перед ней.   
  
— Уильям…  
  
— Да, вот так…  
  
— Мне нужно, нужно…  
  
Она закричала.  
  
Мельбурн содрогнулся сам, кончая, и рухнул в постель рядом с женой.  
  
— Ну как? — спросил он, поглаживая рукой ее живот.  
  
— Как обычно, превосходно.  
  
— Но без изменений?  
  
— Этот ребенок, кажется, упорно желает остаться внутри… — вздохнула она. — Джине не терпелось выбраться наружу, и Мэгги тоже.  
  
— Нам нужно набраться терпения.  
  
— Легко быть терпеливым тому, кто не корова.  
  
— Вы не корова.  
  
Она застонала.  
  
— Вы не понимаете, каково это, когда твое тело перестает тебе принадлежать. Доктора смотрят на тебя так, будто ты домашний скот!  
  
— Вы полагаете, я так о вас думаю?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Верно. Вы моя драгоценная жена, мать моих драгоценных детей…  
  
  


***

  
  
Виктория и Мельбурн вошли в утреннюю столовую.  
  
— Простите за опоздание.  
  
Регина подняла голову.  
  
— Мама, почему это на тебя не похоже?  
  
Виктория заглянула через ее плечо.  
  
— Что это?  
  
— «Иллюстрированные лондонские новости» прислали рисунок на утверждение, — отозвалась герцогиня.  
  
Виктория изучила иллюстрацию. На переднем плане рядом с рождественской елью во дворце стояли она и Мэгги с благоговейными взорами, в то время как ее муж, следуя указаниям Джины, вешал на дерево украшение, а на заднем плане изображена была герцогиня.  
  
— Почему же, по-твоему, на меня это не похоже?  
  
— У тебя живот больше.  
  
— Джина, о подобных вещах не говорят, — сказала герцогиня.  
  
— Почему?  
  
Виктория вздохнула, поворачивая лицо старшей дочери к себе.   
  
— Потому что некоторые люди считают неприличным думать о том, что их королева — существо из плоти и крови и носит внутри ребеночка.  
  
— А когда появится ребеночек? — спросила Мэгги.  
  
— Не знаю… — вздохнула Виктория, беря иллюстрацию и отправляясь на свое место.  
  
— До Рождества?  
  
— Я не знаю.  
  
— А Дед Мороз принесет подарки для ребеночка?  
  
Виктория передала иллюстрацию мужу.  
  
— Meine liebe, довольно, — сказала герцогиня.  
  
—  _Mama_ , ей просто любопытно.  
  
— Ей слишком рано об этом знать.  
  
— У тебя появится младшая сестренка или братик, когда она или он почувствует, что пора выходить, — сказал Мельбурн.  
  
— Откуда выходить? — спросила Мэгги.  
  
Мельбурн хмыкнул. Герцогиня неистово молилась по-немецки.  
  
— Что вы думаете об этой иллюстрации, лорд М?  
  
— Весьма лестное изображение. Мне, пожалуй, забыли добавить несколько лет…  
  
— Молчите. Вы не старый. — Виктория резко повернула голову к матери. — Я всё слышу,  _mama_.  
  
— Я ничего не сказала.  
  
— Вы громко думали. — Виктория посмотрела на мужа. — По-вашему, годится она для письма?  
  
— Годится.  
  
— А мне это всё же не кажется хорошей мыслью, — вставила герцогиня. — Лишить королевский престол покрова тайны, вести себя так, будто вы обычная семья…  
  
— Мы и есть обычная семья.  
  
— В которой мать королева, отец — бывший премьер-министр, а младшая дочь грозилась объявить войну Франции… — задумчиво протянул Мельбурн.  
  
— Мне не нравится Жанна д'Арк, — заметила Мэгги.   
  
— Жанна д'Арк умерла, — ответила Регина.  
  
— Она может вернуться, — возразила ей младшая.  
  
Виктория продолжала, оставив без внимания новую любимую тему своих дочерей:  
  
— Кроме того, мне необходимо каким-то образом выступить от имени ирландцев.  
  
— Опять, Дрина? Зачем тебе вовлекаться в это?  
  
—  _Mama_ , мой народ голодает. Ты предлагаешь мне сидеть сложа руки?  
  
— Ты уже дала им денег. Чего еще они могут у тебя просить?  
  
— Мама, я должна послать им мои карманные деньги? — спросила Регина.  
  
Виктория удивленно взглянула на нее.  
  
— Ты хочешь послать свои карманные деньги голодающим?  
  
— Так нужно?  
  
Виктория перевела взгляд на мужа.  
  
— Джина, если ты этого хочешь, тогда, разумеется, так и нужно сделать, — сказал тот.  
  
Открылась дверь. Вошедшая Лецен бросила взгляд на Мельбурна.  
  
— В чем дело, Лецен? — нахмурилась Виктория.  
  
— У дверей ждет посыльный. Это срочно.  
  
— Так пришли его сюда. Я завтракаю со своей семьей.  
  
— Посыльный из Лейнингена.  
  
— Из Лейнингена? От Феодоры… — Виктория поднялась и направилась к двери.  
  
Лецен вышла следом.  
  
Мельбурн посмотрел на тещу.   
  
— Кажется, она не догадалась…  
  
— Что? — спросила Регина.  
  
— А вот пойдем и посмотрим, — ответил Мельбурн.  
  
  


***

  
  
Виктория ворвалась в салон.  
  
— Что всё это зна…  
  
Стоявшая посреди комната женщина обернулась.  
  
— Феодора!  
  
Забыв о своей беременности, она подбежала к старшей сестре.  
  
— Дрина! Тебе нельзя бегать!  
  
— О, я прекрасно себя чувствую. Что ты тут делаешь?! — Повернувшись, Виктория заметила своих племянниц и племянников. — Вы все приехали! Что всё это значит?!  
  
— Вообще-то, это  _mama_  придумала.  
  
Оглянувшись, Виктория увидела вошедших следом за ней мать, мужа и детей.  
  
— Эта мысль пришла мне в голову на похоронах моего брата. Я подумала, что мы так давно не собирались все вместе. Но осуществил это твой супруг. Именно ему, а не мне удалось убедить Феодору.  
  
Виктория улыбнулась, подзывая девочек.  
  
— Джина, Мэгги, подойдите и познакомьтесь со своей тетей.  
  
Феодора опустилась перед племянницами на колени.  
  
— Ох, какие же вы обе прелестные! Ваша мама прислала мне ваши портреты, но они и в сравнение не идут с оригиналами!  
  
  


***

  
  
— Мне нравится, — сказала Эмма. — Прекрасная дань памяти твоей бабушки.  
  
— Мне кажется, это больше о семье.  
  
— А по-твоему, одно можно отделить от другого?  
  
— Ты никогда не задумывалась о том, кем ты могла бы быть, не будь ты…  
  
— Пятой герцогиней Мумбайской?  
  
— Принцесса Виктория, — объявил лакей.  
  
— Я же здесь…  
  
— Ты королева, — сказала Эмма. — По-моему, он имеет в виду твою тетю.  
  
Королева поднялась навстречу вошедшей женщине. Тетя Вики сделала книксен.  
  
— Ваше величество. — Взгляд тети скользнул в сторону. — Эмма, я не знала, что ты здесь.  
  
— Но вот она я.  
  
— Я просто хотела посоветоваться по поводу моей надгробной речи…  
  
— Твоей речи?  
  
— Да, а что?  
  
— С какой стати вы пишете речь? — спросила Эмма.  
  
— Я ее дочь.  
  
— Да, но я королева.  
  
— Ты можешь не вполне передать...  
  
— На похоронах от имени семьи не может выступать никто…  
  
— Ты вообще едва ли член семьи, — огрызнулась Вики.  
  
Но Эмму было не удержать.  
  
— Как я пыталась сказать, от имени семьи не имеет права выступать никто, кроме главы семьи, главы Церкви, главы содружества — королевы. Как и было с каждой Викторией.  
  
— И над гробом каждой читала речь ее дочь.  
  
— Над гробом каждой речь читала королева. Вы считаете, что стоите выше избранницы Божьей? — возразила Эмма.  
  
Королева повернулась к Эмме.  
  
— Серьезно, это твой аргумент?  
  
— Да, это мой аргумент. Если бы Богу было угодно, чтобы она была королевой, она и стала бы ею, однако королева ты…  
  
Королева со вздохом вернула тете ее речь.  
  
— Прости, тетя Вики. Эмма права. Нет такого прецедента, никто кроме меня не может выступить с надгробной речью.  
  
— Ладно, — сказала Вики. — Делай что хочешь.  
  
— Это и значит быть королевой! — крикнула Эмма вслед хлопнувшей дверью Вики.  
  
Виктория взглянула на Эмму.  
  
— Вот уж помогла так помогла.  
  
  


***

  
  
Все устроились в большом зале под рождественской елью. Младшая дочка Феодоры, маленькая Дора, была на два года старше Джины, и девочки поладили между собой. Восемнадцатилетний Карл был самым старшим. Он и младшие мальчики, Герман и Виктор, увлеченно обсуждали что-то с лордом М. Герцогиня беседовала с Элизой, шестнадцатилетней племянницей Виктории, о ее предстоящем дебюте на Рождественском балу, который должен был состояться через несколько дней. Для одиннадцатилетней Адельгейды не было подходящей компании, но Виктория знала, что среди детей фрейлин она непременно найдет себе новых друзей.  
  
— Мой муж убедил тебя приехать?  
  
— Он умеет уговаривать. Я не поверила ему, когда он сказал, что  _mama_ …  
  
Виктория кивнула.  
  
— Я не знаю, изменилась ли она, но думается мне, бабушка из нее лучше, чем была мать. Раньше она ненавидела и презирала лорда М, но теперь — вот что они теперь проделали сообща.  
  
— Ты по-прежнему зовешь его лорд М? — нахмурилась Феодора.  
  
— Я зову его и по имени, но не могу отказаться от этого прозвища.  
  
Феодора посмотрела на живот сестры.  
  
— И когда ожидается прибавление?  
  
Виктория опустила взгляд туда же.  
  
— Как только он или она решит появиться.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Элеонора, — сказал Уилл.  
  
— Знаешь, секс-дневник становится чрезвычайно интересным где-то перед датой ее рождения…  
  
— Очевидно, что не после.  
  
— Думаешь, она пыталась вызвать роды?  
  
Уилл посмотрел на Виктория.  
  
— Я знаю, чем это закончится.  
  
— Чем это закончится?  
  
— Ты улыбнешься этой своей хитрой улыбочкой, а потом подойдешь ко мне как бы между делом…  
  
Виктория улыбнулась и встала.  
  
— Что? Вот так?  
  
— Ага. Только ближе.  
  
— Ой, прошу прощения. — Она сделала шаг вперед. — Вот сюда?  
  
— Ага. А потом притворишься, будто продолжаешь говорить о работе…  
  
— Интересно, а лорд М когда-нибудь вел себя с Викторией так же дерзко?  
  
— Ну, она была его королевой.  
  
— М-м… — Она забралась в кресло, оседлав Уилла. — А кто твоя королева?  
  
— А ты как думаешь?  
  
Вместо ответа Виктория его поцеловала.  
  
— Я так понимаю, у нас перерыв?  
  
  


***

  
  
Виктория раскачивалась, сидя на муже верхом, и стонала от наслаждения.  
  
— Да, вот так, — подбадривал он ее шепотом. — Еще чуть-чуть.  
  
Он толкнулся в нее в последний раз, и Виктория, вскрикнув, обмякла. Мельбурн осторожно помог ей опуститься на постель, уложив ее на бок, и стал покрывать ее груди нежными поцелуями.   
  
— Такая красивая, — пробормотал он.  
  
— И ничего, — жалобно посетовала она. — Я начинаю думать, что Гарриет очень ошиблась с этим советом.  
  
— Ах, так это Гарриет я должен благодарить? Подумать только, а я ведь еще даже не купил для нее рождественского подарка…  
  
— Лорд М… — улыбнулась она, и он поцеловал ее. — Она утверждала, что это поможет. Гарриет родила десятерых, казалось бы, она должна быть специалистом по этим вопросам.  
  
— Я думаю, что малютка родится, когда будет готова родиться, хотя до тех пор я счастлив оказывать вам любую посильную помощь.  
  
— Быть может, бал посодействует.  
  
Он поднял бровь.  
  
— Вы собираетесь танцевать на балу?  
  
— Да, если только ребенок не решит родиться.  
  
В дверь постучали. Мельбурн вздохнул.  
  
— Ваше величество! — послышался голос Лецен. — Премьер-министр прибыл!  
  
— Хорошо! Пришли моих камеристок!  
  
За дверью на миг повисла тишина, сменившаяся топотом ног удаляющейся баронессы.  
  
— Скоро уже пять лет как мы женаты, — сказала Виктория. — Чем, по ее представлению, мы занимаемся в опочивальне посреди белого дня?  
  
— Думаю, она предпочитает этого не представлять… — Мельбурн поднялся. — Я должен идти.  
  
— Куда идти?  
  
— Я получил приглашение.  
  
— Приглашение?  
  
— Да, приглашение, и вам не позволено знать, куда именно. Я связан строжайшей тайной.   
  
  


***

  
  
Мельбурн вошел в музыкальную комнату, где была установлена небольшая сцена — и с удивлением заметил, что он не единственный зритель.  
  
— Эмили, не ожидал тебя здесь увидеть.  
  
— Меня пригласила королевская принцесса.  
  
Мельбурн посмотрел на Регину.  
  
— Так ты у нас теперь рассылаешь приглашения?  
  
— Я хотела показать ей сюрприз для мамы.  
  
К ним подошла Эмми.  
  
— Мне почти удалось уговорить Адельгейду и Дору принять участие. Элиза вызвалась играть на фортепьяно.  
  
— Садись, папа! — потребовала Мэгги. — Вы будете зрителями!  
  
— Слушаюсь.  
  
Мельбурн и Эмили заняли свои места, пока Гарриет и Эмми пытались собрать детей и выстроить их в некоем подобии порядка.  
  
— Королева рада визиту принцессы Феодоры?  
  
— Разумеется.  
  
Эмили кивнула.  
  
— Почему бы ей не радоваться? Она не видела сестру с тех пор, как та вышла замуж за покойного князя.  
  
— Полагаешь, это вышло неумышленно?  
  
— Разумеется, неумышленно.   
  
— Королева потеряла супруга, родила ребенка, снова вышла замуж, родила второго ребенка, а ее сестра только сейчас сподобилась навестить ее?  
  
— У нее сложные отношения с герцогиней…  
  
— Сложные. Потому что если бы не герцогиня, Феодора была бы королевой.  
  
— Королевой чего?  
  
— Англии.  
  
Мельбурн покачал головой.  
  
— Король Георг хотел на ней жениться, — раздосадованно объяснила ему сестра.  
  
— Мамин Георг?  
  
— Конечно, мамин Георг. Король подумывал жениться на Феодоре, у них родились бы дети, которые оттеснили бы от престола твою жену, и тогда ваш с ней брак вызвал бы всего лишь небольшой скандальчик.  
  
— Виктория ничего не говорила.  
  
— Она была тогда совсем еще девочка. Герцогиня отослала Феодору погостить к родственникам в Кобург, прежде чем что-либо могло произойти. Король Георг даже не пожелал вести невесту к алтарю, когда принцесса Феодора выходила замуж.*  
  
— Ты думаешь, Феодора до сих пор таит обиду?  
  
— А ты бы предпочел быть королевой Англии или хозяйкой замка Лангенбург?  
  
  


***

  
  
Виктория перекатилась набок. Уилл повернулся следом, устроился у нее за спиной, целуя ее затылок.  
  
— Уилл.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Мы разве не в изголовье начинали?  
  
Уилл поднял голову и посмотрел на оставшиеся в изголовье подушки. Сами они лежали в изножье кровати.  
  
— Да, кажется.  
  
— Мы крутые.  
  
Он улыбнулся и вернулся к прерванному занятию.  
  
— Еще?  
  
— М-м-м, погоди минутку.  
  
— Поработаем?  
  
— О, Уилл…  
  
— Рождество 1846 года. Визит принцессы Феодоры и князя Карла…  
  
— Сволочь… — пробормотала Виктория.  
  
— Ой, ты не поверишь, что я видел по телевизору…  
  
Схватив пульт, Уилл нашел запись нужной передачи. На экране возникло лицо Виктории.  
  
— Только не это, — простонала она.  
  
— Именно это.  
  
— И почему никто не сказал мне, что у меня автозагар слишком темный? Почему ты мне не сказал?  
  
— Ты думаешь, я стал бы спорить с совершенством?  
  
Виктория на экране заговорила:  
  
_— Кенсингтонская система была набором правил воспитания, созданных для юной принцессы Виктории с целью сделать ее слабой и зависимой от ее матери и советника ее матери, сэра Джона Конроя. Принцесса со временем возненавидела эту систему. Когда она сама стала матерью, ее дочери воспитывались по принципам, которые были полной противоположностью этой системы…_  
  
Виктория застонала, пряча лицо в матрас.   
  
— Почему на мне синяя тушь?! Я же ученый!  
  
— Ты ученый вне зависимости от цвета твоей туши.  
  
_— А если и не полной противоположностью, то как минимум противоположной по духу — ее дочерей поощряли быть сильными и независимыми и обучали скорее так, как обучали бы юного принца — хотя, конечно же, не так, как воспитывали дядей Виктории. Их воспитание скорее походило на то, которое получил в детстве лорд Мельбурн…_  
  
— Не могу смотреть на себя… — опять простонала Виктория.  
  
— Я не позволю тебе дурно отзываться о женщине с автозагаром и синей тушью. Она мне очень нравилась. До сих пор нравится.  
  
— А вот я найду одно из тех старых интервью, где у тебя стрижка перьями, посмотрим тогда, что ты скажешь…  
  
— У меня в жизни дурацких стрижек было больше, чем у тебя автозагаров. Я пережил восьмидесятые. Отрывайся на здоровье.  
  
_— Разумеется, сводный брат Виктории, князь Карл, всегда поддерживал Кенсингтонскую систему — он даже опубликовал восхваляющую ее книгу, и он, разумеется, не одобрял методы, по которым королева воспитывала своих дочерей…_  **  
  
  


***

  
  
— Папа, — сказала Регина.  
  
— Да?  
  
— Какой была твоя мама?  
  
Мельбурн нахмурился, откладывая газету.  
  
— С чего такие вопросы? Что ты слышала?  
  
Девочка указала на висевшую на стене картину.  
  
— Мама сказала, что это она.  
  
Мельбурн вскинул взгляд на подаренную женой картину, изображавшую его мать, герцогиню Девонширскую и известную даму-скульптора в обличье трех ведьм из «Макбета»***. Виктория была так счастлива, вручая ему подарок.  
  
— Она была ведьма?  
  
— Нет, — улыбнулся Мельбурн. — Они понарошку так оделись.  
  
— Так какая она была?  
  
Мельбурн обошел письменный стол и сел в кресло, жестом приглашая Джину сесть к нему на колени.  
  
— Она была выдающейся особой и очень нас любила. Она бы и тебя, и Мэгги очень полюбила.  
  
— И маму тоже?  
  
Мельбурн вспомнил, какие непомерные амбиции лелеяла для него мать.   
  
— Она бы очень полюбила маму и была бы очень счастлива, что мы с мамой поженились.  
  
Леди Мельбурн была бы вне себя от счастья, доживи она до статуса свекрови королевы Англии.  
  
— А еще?  
  
— Это она каждый вечер спрашивала меня, о чем будут мои сны.  
  
— А теперь ты спрашиваешь меня.  
  
— А теперь я спрашиваю тебя. — Мельбурн поцеловал дочь в щечку.  
  
— А ребеночка ты тоже спрашиваешь?  
  
— Того, который у мамы внутри?  
  
— Да.  
  
— О, нет, понимаешь, мне нет надобности это делать. Ребеночек, который еще живет внутри своей мамы, — самое счастливое существо на всей планете Земля. Ничто не может его коснуться, даже дурной сон.  
  
Повернувшись на звук отворившейся двери, они увидели Викторию.  
  
— Лорд М, скажите мне, что не вы это устроили.  
  
— Сначала я должен узнать, что именно я устроил.  
  
— Карл приехал.  
  
— Кто такой Карл? — спросила Джина.  
  
— Ваш брат? — спросил Мельбурн.  
  
— Да! Мой брат! Скажите, что вы его не приглашали!  
  
— У тебя есть брат? — вставила Регина.  
  
— Я его не приглашал. Предполагаю, что это сделала ваша  _mama_  
  
— Но почему?!  
  
— Полагаю, потому что он ее сын.  
  
  


***

  
  
Виктория спустилась по лестнице, опираясь на руку мужа, смирившись с необходимостью принять брата.  
  
— Он прислал мне письмо, когда узнал о нашей помолвке.  
  
— Вот как?  
  
— Со своими возражениями, разумеется.  
  
— Думаю, не стоит вменять ему это в вину. Не припомню, чтобы у нашей помолвки было много сторонников.  
  
— Лорд М, как вы можете быть таким спокойным? — недовольно пропыхтела она. — Я так предвкушала визит сестры, бал, рождение нашего ребенка… Теперь Карл приехал, и они с  _mama_  объединят силы против меня…  
  
— С вами я.  
  
— Я знаю, он раскритикует все наши методы воспитания девочек. Так же как защищал все методы, которые применяли ко мне  _mama_  и сэр Джон.  
  
— Семья — штука сложная.  
  
— Ваша семья не сложная. Я хочу, чтобы Джина и Мэгги были похожи на ваших родственников, а не на моих.  
  
— Джина уговорила и Мэгги отдать карманные деньги ирландцам.  
  
— Что? Но Мэгги копила их на жалованье для своей армии.  
  
— Думаю, она надеется, что однажды вы поручите ей командование.  
  
— Командование чем?  
  
— Не знаю — тем, чем командует герцог Веллингтон, наверное.  
  
Виктория взглянула на него.  
  
— И мне следует верить, что вы не сыграли в этом никакой роли?  
  
— Как вам будет угодно.  
  
Они вошли в зал.  
  
— Папа! — воскликнула Регина.  
  
Мельбурн поднял Регину на руки.  
  
— Карл, не будь к ней так суров.  
  
— Почему? Что ты сделал? — стремительно развернулась к брату Виктория.  
  
— Разве так разговаривают со старшим братом, Дрина?  
  
— Что ты сделал?  
  
— Это была шутка… — попыталась прийти на помощь сыну герцогиня.  
  
— Я всего лишь спросил, как она будет командовать армией.  
  
Мэгги подергала мать за юбки.  
  
— Я могу командовать армией, мама. Джине не придется.  
  
— Я не сомневаюсь, что ты можешь.  
  
— Какие они у тебя чудачки, Дрина. И у вас, лорд Мельбурн. Эта вот унаследует престол…  
  
— Как дела в Лейнингене? — Виктория повернулась к Джине, ласково погладив дочь по щеке. — Джина, ты знаешь, что княжество дяди Карла принадлежит к Баварии?  
  
— Я член Баварского ландтага.   
  
Виктория не отводила взгляда от Джины.  
  
— Один из множества министров.  
  
— От королевы, являющейся не более чем декоративным украшением, никому нет прока.  
  
— Смею сказать, прока от нее побольше, чем от князя без государства…  
  
— Мама, я могу командовать армией, — настойчиво повторила Мэгги.  
  
— Да, я слышала тебя.  
  
Все расселись.  
  
Мельбурн переменил тему.  
  
— Короли не водят войска в бой со времен твоего прапрадеда, Джина, а посему думаю, тебе нет нужды об этом беспокоиться.  
  
— Карл, вероятно, считает, что мне следует сесть на коня и поскакать прямиком в Кашмир…  
  
— Быть может, у тебя родится сын, и британский народ вздохнет спокойно, — ответил Карл.  
  
— Не то чтобы Регине стоило вздохнуть спокойно, если у нее родится младшая сестра, — пробормотала себе под нос Феодора.  
  
Виктория покачала головой.  
  
— Что это значит?  
  
Вмешалась герцогиня:  
  
— На праздники у нас заготовлено столько увеселений, Карл. Нам предстоит увидеть королевское представление от знаменитой балерины. Будет балл, а Регина даже…  
  
— Ш-ш-ш! — громко зашипела Регина.  
  
— О, я прошу прощения, meine Frechdachs****.  
  
  


***

  
  
Наконец настало утро похорон. Семья собралась в тронном зале — парад черных нарядов, военных мундиров и нелепых шляп.  
  
— Ты бы за ней приглядывала, — заметила Эмма.  
  
— За тетей Вики? — Королева едва не рассмеялась. — Что она мне сделает? Прикажет обезглавить?  
  
— Ну, не обезглавить, но что-нибудь вроде того.  
  
— Она права, знаешь ли, — вставил Энтони.  
  
Эмма кивнула на Шефтсбери.  
  
— Видишь? Отцу лучше знать.  
  
— Я ей никогда не доверял.  
  
— Мы можем просто похоронить человека? — вздохнула Виктория.  
  
Подошел Дэвид.  
  
— Меня беспокоит твоя тетя.  
  
— И ты туда же. Ты ведь не кровный родственник этой семьи. Ты должен быть голосом разума.  
  
— Как это я должен быть голосом разума?  
  
Виктория покачала головой.  
  
— Что она сделала на этот раз?  
  
— По-моему, она всё равно хочет прочесть свою речь.  
  
— Ну, не повезло ей. Королева тут я.  
  
— Надо что-то делать, — сказала Эмма.  
  
— Что делать? Сбить ее с ног, если она поднимется с места во время службы?  
  
— Без проблем, — кивнула Эмма.  
  
— Это был сарказм.  
  
К ним подошел Дженнингс.   
  
— Ваше величество, пора.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Почему мама никогда не говорит о дяде Карле? — спросила Джина.  
  
Мельбурн взглянул на дочь, подсаживая ее на пони.   
  
— Отношения между братьями и сестрами иногда бывают непростыми, Джина.  
  
Она нахмурилась. Он поцеловал ее в лоб и повернулся к Мэгги. Усевшись на собственную лошадь, он подождал, чтобы грум поднял девочку.  
  
— Я опоздала?  
  
Мельбурн обернулся.  
  
— Я надеялась, что могу к вам присоединиться, — сказала Феодора.  
  
— Разумеется. — Мельбурн посмотрел на грума. — Оседлайте для принцессы кобылу королевы.  
  
— Лошадь Виктории?  
  
— Веста томится без своей хозяйки. Я иногда прошу своих племянниц поездить на ней. Королева не возражает.  
  
Феодора взобралась на белую кобылу, и они тронулись.  
  
— Сестра писала, что вы ездите верхом с принцессами.  
  
— Так часто, как могу.  
  
— А мне подарят лошадь, — заявила Мэгги.  
  
— Правда? — спросила Феодора.  
  
— Тебе ведь известно, что нужно дождаться дня рождения, — попенял дочери Мельбурн.  
  
— Я помню, как мы с вашей мамой и милой Лецен раньше катались верхом, — сказала Феодора с тоской во взгляде. — Только тогда я была по-настоящему счастлива.  
  
— Виктория очень рада, что вы гостите у нас, — сказал Мельбурн.  
  
— Я не сомневаюсь.  
  
— Ей вас недоставало.  
  
— Я знаю.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Мне не нравится, как она на вас смотрела.  
  
— Прошу прощения?  
  
Виктория кипела от ярости.  
  
— Мадам Тальони пожирала вас глазами, лорд М.  
  
— Я ничего подобного не заметил.  
  
— Это правда, уверяю вас, пусть я превратилась в корову…  
  
— Вы не корова…  
  
— Пусть я корова, но мне кажется, я достаточно удовлетворяю…  
  
— Довольно. — Мельбурн поцеловал жену. — Меня не интересует мисс Тальони. Я предпочитаю смотреть на вас.  
  
Виктория вздохнула.  
  
— Вы придете ко мне сегодня?  
  
— Разве я не всегда прихожу?  
  
Расставшись, они разошлись по своим покоям.  
  
— Колльер? — позвал он, закрывая за собой дверь.  
  
Мельбурн подошел к письменному столу, ища книгу.   
  
— Колльер, нам нужно… — начал он, услышав, как отворилась дверь, однако осекся, подняв взгляд и увидев вместо верного камердинера свояченицу.  
  
Совершенно нагую.  
  
— Феодора.  
  
— Уильям.   
  
— Полагаю, произошло некое недоразумение…  
  
— Моя сестра выглядит весьма удовлетворенной. — Феодора положила ладони ему на грудь. — Но столь же ли удовлетворены вы? В конце концов, мужчине подобное выносить гораздо труднее.  
  
— Да, пожалуй, действительно произошло недоразумение. — Мельбурн отступил назад, ускользая от ее рук, и быстро вышел из комнаты, налетев в коридоре на Колльера.   
  
— Прошу прощения, милорд, меня заставили ждать…  
  
— Неважно. — Он выхватил свои халат и ночную рубашку из рук у изумленного камердинера. — Не входи туда.   
  
— Слушаюсь, милорд.  
  
С вещами Мельбурн отправился в покои королевы. Виктория успела лишь раздеться до нижней сорочки и панталон.  
  
— Лорд М, я не ожидала вас так скоро.  
  
— Я могу обождать в салоне.  
  
— Но вы ведь не увидите ничего, чего уже не видели раньше, лорд М. Даже мои камеристки наверняка понимают, что я не была бы сейчас в положении, если бы вы не видели меня раздетой.  
  
Она улыбнулась. Дженкинс и Скерретт давились смехом.  
  
— Лорд М, что-то стряслось?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Вы выглядите странно. — Виктория подошла к нему. — Что произошло?  
  
— Ничего.  
  
— Как ты смеешь!  
  
Всеобщему вниманию предстала по-прежнему обнаженная сестра королевы.  
  
— Феодора! — ахнула Виктория.  
  
— Почему всё всегда достается тебе?! — закричала та.  
  
— Что?  
  
Скерретт и Дженкинс отчаянно старались не поднимать глаза. Мельбурн отчаянно пытался отвести взгляд.  
  
— Феодора, что ты делаешь? Надень что-нибудь.  
  
— Довольно, Дрина! Всегда лучше всех, само совершенство! Тебе досталось всё, и в придачу муж, который тебя обожает! Тебе даже не пришлось терпеть того, которого для тебя выбрала семья!  
  
— Феодора, прекрати!  
  
Феодора взглянула на Мельбурна.  
  
— Знаете, как она плакала в ночь накануне свадьбы с Альбертом?  
  
— Я рассказала тебе об этом по секрету!  
  
— А теперь ты даже дружна с  _mama_!  
  
— Мои отношения с  _mama_ … изменились. Прошу тебя, оденься. Ты смущаешь моего супруга.  
  
— Ах, так он не рассказал тебе, что я была в его опочивальне?  
  
Виктория посмотрела на Мельбурна.  
  
Тот вздохнул.  
  
— Неужели всё должно быть твоим, Дрина?!  
  
— Ты спрашиваешь, должны ли быть моими мой престол, мой муж, мой дом, моя семья? Тогда ответ — да! Ты всерьез считаешь, что ты стала бы королевой?!  
  
— Разумеется, стала бы!  
  
— Назови хоть одну женщину, с которой мой дядя не заигрывал!  
  
— Если бы не амбиции  _mama_  для тебя, я была бы королевой!  
  
— Амбиции? Я была рождена для этого, это мое право! Не вини меня, если сама ухватилась за первое, что тебе было предложено! Заметь — предложено!  
  
— А не могли бы мы…  
  
— Удались! — закричала Виктория.  
  
— Ты не можешь приказывать мне удалиться!  
  
— Я приказываю тебе, иначе я велю страже заключить тебя в Тауэр!  
  
Феодора выскочила вон.  
  
— Скерретт, Дженкинс, прошу, оставьте нас, — сказала Виктория.  
  
Камеристки послушно вышли.  
  
— А я могу остаться?  
  
— Вы собирались рассказать мне, что моя сестра предложила вам себя?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Вас это огорчило бы, и ваши отношения с сестрой были бы погублены из-за ее временного помутнения рассудка.  
  
— Временного? Вы ведь слышали ее! Очевидно, что она годами лелеяла обиду на меня.  
  
— Если бы вы не были ей дороги, она не согласилась бы приехать.  
  
— Напротив. Она приехала, намереваясь разрушить мою жизнь!  
  
— Разве ваша жизнь разрушена? У вас ведь по-прежнему есть две здоровые дочери, третий ребенок на подходе, престол и муж, который вас боготворит, который вам поклоняется?  
  
— Так поклоняйтесь мне.  
  
Виктория притянула его к себе, впившись в его губы. Он ответил тем же, плотно прижавшись к ней. Она провела рукой по переду его брюк, ощущая, как твердеет плоть под ее прикосновениями. Зарычав, Мельбурн сдернул с нее сорочку и панталоны, увлекая ее с собой на кровать, ухватил ртом сначала один сосок, затем другой, покрыл поцелуями ее круглый живот, приник к ее естеству и не отрывался, пока она не закричала от наслаждения.  
  
— Удовлетворены? — спросил он.  
  
— Никогда.  
  
  


***

  
  
Виктория оглянулась на сидящую поодаль тетю. Выступала миссис Бейнбридж.  
  
Она заметила, что тетя тоже смотрит на нее.  
  
— Она сейчас встанет, — прошептала сзади Эмма.  
  
— Не встанет. Премьер-министр назовет мое имя, — проговорила Виктория, пытаясь двигать губами как можно незаметнее, заботясь о миллиардах сидящих перед телевизорами зрителей.  
  
И тут она встала.  
  
Тоже поднявшаяся королева поймала слегка паникующий взгляд премьер-министра и подошла к трибуне.  
  
— Благодарю вас, госпожа премьер-министр.  
  
Она обернулась к собравшимся, помня, что обращается не только к ним, но и к людям, толпящимся за воротами Вестминстерского аббатства, и ко всему остальному миру.  
  
— Сто восемьдесят лет назад юная девушка стала королевой …  
  
  


***

  
  
— Вот они, мои милые девочки, — сказала Виктория.  
  
Няня позволила принцессам войти.  
  
— Как чудесно вы обе выглядите. — Виктория расцеловала дочерей. — Что скажете, лорд М?  
  
— Они будут самыми хорошенькими девочками на балу.  
  
В комнату неожиданно ворвалась герцогиня.  
  
— Дрина, что произошло между тобой и Феодорой?  
  
Виктория поглядела на девочек.  
  
— Ничего. Мы готовы к балу?  
  
Она взяла дочерей за руки. Муж последовал за ними. Герцогиня не отставала.  
  
— Она говорит, что ты отказываешься с ней разговаривать.  
  
— Если я отказываюсь с ней разговаривать, должно быть, она чем-то это заслужила.  
  
— Какой пример ты подаешь своим дочерям?  
  
Виктория резко вскинула голову.  
  
— Не впутывайте в это моих дочерей. Не моя вина, что вы вырастили не детей, а клубок змей. Мои дочери никогда не будут такими, как ваши дети.  
  
— Это неправда!  
  
  


***

  
  
Виктория и Уилл сидели перед телевизором.  
  
— Смелый выбор, — сказала Виктория.  
  
— Ну, я же сказал ей, что нужно подчеркнуть преемственность…  
  
— А, то есть теперь монархия держится на твоей политической проницательности?  
  
— Я бы не стал заходить так далеко.  
  
— Не стал бы, правда?  
  
— Ну…  
  
Виктория взглянула на Уилла.  
  
— А как тебе такое?  
  
— М-м?  
  
— Действительно ли коронация Виктории была тем переломным событием, каким мы его считаем, или таковым было что-то другое?  
  
— Например?  
  
— Например, заключение брака с английским политиком.  
  
  


***

  
  
Виктория закружилась в первом танце, вызвав взгляды и перешептывания, но она была королева, и ей не было до взглядов и перешептываний никакого дела.  
  
— Лорд М, вы о чем-то думаете, и мне не нравится то, о чем вы думаете.  
  
— Как же вы поняли, что вам не нравится то, о чем я думаю?  
  
— Вы то и дело бросаете жалостливые взгляды на  _mama_.  
  
— Рождество на дворе, а вы, ее дети, перессорились между собой.  
  
— Моя сестра пыталась вас соблазнить — да или нет?  
  
Мельбурн вздохнул.   
  
— Вы полагаете, я не получаю подобных предложений?  
  
Виктория растерялась.   
  
— Вы получаете предложения? От кого?  
  
— Достаточно будет сказать, что вашему двору известна ваша удовлетворенность. Вы думаете, меня интересуют чьи-либо предложения?  
  
— А что вы скажете о Карле? — нахмурилась она. — Он по-прежнему поддерживает  _mama_  и сэра Джона, и всё, что происходило в Кенсингтоне…  
  
— Мне кажется, вы порой забываете, что вы больше не в Кенсингтоне. У вас теперь своя семья, совсем иная.  
  
— Но  _mama_  всё еще член ее.  
  
— Однако, насколько мне известно, вы считаете, что она изменилась.  
  
— Как же вы невыносимо разумны, — вздохнула Виктория.  
  
Внезапно она стиснула руку мужа, да так, что ему показалось, что кость вот-вот сломается, и ее лицо исказила гримаса боли.  
  
— Виктория?  
  
— Ребенок.  
  
Мельбурн огляделся и под руку вывел жену из бального зала. Они поспешили по коридору.  
  
— Нет, сюда.  
  
Он последовал за ней в пустой салон.  
  
— Нужно подниматься наверх.  
  
— Кажется, я не успею подняться наверх… — Она села на кушетку.  
  
— Как это возможно?  
  
— Я не знаю, просто вдруг…  
  
Она вскрикнула. В этот момент в комнату вбежала Гарриет.  
  
— Ваше величество?  
  
— Пошлите за сэром Джеймсом. За обоими сэрами Джеймсами.  
  
— Вы забыли, теперь это сэр Джордж.  
  
— Я не знаю сэра Джорджа!  
  
Мельбурн взглянул на Гарриет.  
  
— Пошлите за ними.  
  
Гарриет поспешно вышла.  
  
— Уильям, вы должны взглянуть.  
  
— Взглянуть?   
  
— Кажется, ребенок уже выходит.  
  
Он нахмурился.  
  
— Вы хотите, чтобы я посмотрел… туда?  
  
— Вам очень даже нравилось смотреть, когда ребенок был на пути туда! — рявкнула она.  
  
— Хорошо, хорошо.  
  
Он помог ей снять туфли, чулки и панталоны и опять поднял на нее взгляд.  
  
— Что? — требовательно спросила она.  
  
— Я не специалист, но…  
  
— Ах, теперь вы не специалист!  
  
— Но мне кажется, это головка…  
  
Виктория закричала. Открылась дверь, но вошли не сэр Джеймс и не сэр Джордж, а Джина и Мэгги.  
  
— Час от часу не легче… — Мельбурн взглянул на дочерей. — Милые мои, возвращайтесь в детскую и…  
  
— Что с мамой? — спросила Мэгги.  
  
— С мамой всё хорошо, — ответила Виктория, пытаясь изобразить улыбку.  
  
— Но ты не выглядишь хорошо, — сказала Джина.  
  
— У мамы сейчас родится ребеночек, а вы должны пойти в свою комнату, потому что…  
  
Мэгги бросилась прямо к матери и повисла у той на шее.  
  
Мельбурн со вздохом договорил:  
  
— Потому что маленьким девочкам не положено смотреть, как рождаются младенцы…  
  
— О, Мэгги, хорошая моя Мэгги…  
  
Снова открылась дверь, и на сей раз это были сэр Джеймс, сэр Джордж, а также Гарриет и другие фрейлины.  
  
— Ваше величество, — сказал сэр Джеймс. — Если вы позволите...  
  
— Для чего еще, по-вашему, вы здесь?  
  
— Возможно, принцессе следует…  
  
— Нет! — завопила Мэгги.  
  
Виктория вздохнула.  
  
— Пусть папа тебя подержит. Он не унесет тебя, обещаю.  
  
Мэгги милостиво позволила отцу взять ее на руки. Джина стояла за его спиной, поглядывая из-за его ноги, пока сэр Джеймс осматривал их мать.  
  
— Я бы сказал, что уже совсем скоро, мэм. Возможно, принцессам…  
  
— Нет! — опять заверещала Мэгги.  
  
— Идите сюда. — Гарриет подошла к Мельбурну, протягивая к Мэгги руки. — Мы будем стоять вот тут, и вы скажете мне, если захотите уйти.  
  
— Я не думаю…  
  
— Уильям, пожалуйста! — крикнула Виктория.  
  
Он сел рядом с женой и взял ее за руку.  
  
Вскоре Виктория издала последний крик, и к ее голосу присоединился новый.  
  
— У вас дочь, ваше величество. Лорд Мельбурн.  
  
Виктория ахнула, беря протянутый сэром Джеймсом сверток.  
  
— Она такая красивая, лорд М.  
  
— О да.  
  
— Джина, Мэгги, идите сюда.  
  
Гарриет подвела принцесс.  
  
— Познакомьтесь со своей сестренкой… — тихо добавил Мельбурн.  
  
  


***

  
  
Виктория осмотрела собравшуюся в Вестминстерском аббатстве публику.  
  
— Бабушка говорила мне, что ее родители никогда не настаивали на ее замужестве. Даже наоборот — были против, и тем не менее она вышла замуж. И пусть счастье ее было не таким, о каком она мечтала, она считала, что счастливее она быть не могла. Вот такой была моя бабушка — под жесткой внешней оболочкой билось сердце романтика. Нелегко приходится такому сердцу в суровом мире, и оно нередко черствеет, но всё же не так сильно, как хотелось бы. Ее детство прошло в эпоху неопределенности, она стала женщиной, когда наша страна переживала свой мрачнейший час, и королевой — когда мир сомневался, нужна ли нам королева. Ее ответом во все времена была неуклонная преданность народу и Содружеству и служение им. Она не переставала быть главой государства, даже когда как женщина она пыталась справиться с тяготами собственной жизни, не последней из которых была смерть ее старшего сына...   
  
Виктория замолчала. Перед глазами почти явственно встал отец, такой, каким он был в последние дни своей жизни. Бледный, болезненно худой, с язвами на лице.  
  
— Мне было восемь лет, когда умер мой отец... — начала она, откладывая в сторону лист с заготовленной речью. СПИД и гемофилия были для меня просто словами, большими, загадочными словами, нависшими над моей головой, словно черные тучи. Я знала, что так называется то, чем болеет папа, но не представляла, что это такое на самом деле. Я только помнила, что он был когда-то достаточно сильным, чтобы усадить меня к себе на плечи, и порой, под конец, смотря на него, я не могла узнать в нем того человека. Порой я боялась до него дотронуться, да, мне стыдно в этом признаться...  
  
Она посмотрела на Дэвида и Эмму, подбадривавших ее взглядами.  
  
— А бабуля никогда не боялась.  
  
  


***

  
  
Во дворце наконец наступила тишина. Виктория была измождена, но она держала на руках новорожденную малышку, рядом сопел усталый муж, и ей казалось, будто она единственная во всем мире не спит.   
  
— Элеонора, — прошептала она. — Я ещё не сказала твоему папе, но я королева, и он не может оспаривать мое решение в таких вопросах...  
  
Услышав вдруг всхлипы, она запечатлела поцелуй на головке ребенка и уложила дочку обратно в колыбель.  
  
Эти всхлипы были ей хорошо знакомы.   
  
— Джина? — Она поспешила по коридору в салон, где и обнаружила сидевшую в одиночестве старшую дочь.   
  
— Джина! — Виктория зажгла тонкой восковой свечкой свечи над камином. — Джина, что ты делаешь? Одна, в темноте, в холодной комнате? Ты непременно простудишься.  
  
Виктория села рядом, набросила девочке на плечи свою шаль и крепко прижала к себе.  
  
— И почему ты плачешь?  
  
— Не плачу, — упрямо сказала Джина.  
  
— Джина, я знаю, когда ты плачешь. Я всё о тебе знаю.  
  
— Мне грустно.  
  
— Отчего тебе грустно?  
  
— Я готовила для тебя сюрприз.  
  
— Для меня? А почему тебе от этого грустно?  
  
— Потому что у тебя родился ребеночек, и теперь ты не можешь прийти и посмотреть на мой сюрприз.  
  
— Где же должен состояться этот сюрприз?  
  
— В музыкальной комнате.  
  
— Джина, если ты этого хочешь, я обязательно приду в музыкальную комнату посмотреть свой сюрприз.  
  
— Правда?  
  
— Конечно. Я не разочарую свою королевскую принцессу, ни за что на свете. — Она встала. — А теперь пойдем, поспи со мной и папой.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Я буду хорошей матерью?  
  
Уилл скосил глаза на Викторию. Похороны закончились.   
  
— Ты опять…  
  
— Уилл!  
  
— Я не готов к повторному приступу паники в больнице.  
  
— Нет, я просто… — Виктория зашуршала своими записями. — Так легко всё испортить.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Вы уверены, что достаточно хорошо себя чувствуете?  
  
Виктория выглядела не так, как полагается выглядеть королеве, но она была в меру довольна: ее переодели в свежую ночную рубашку и отделанный мехом халат. Скерретт заплела ее волосы в искусную косу и нарядно украсила цветами.  
  
— Лорд М, мои дочери приготовили для меня сюрприз, и я намереваюсь его увидеть. Я безусловно чувствую себя достаточно хорошо, чтобы предпринять путешествие в музыкальную комнату. — Она встала и, подойдя к колыбели, подняла малышку. — Как ты считаешь, Элеонора?  
  
— Я не уверен, что мне нравится это имя.  
  
— У нее должно быть имя, достойное принцессы.  
  
— Прошу вас, позвольте мне. — Мельбурн забрал у нее дочь. — Вот так.  
  
Музыкальная комната была украшена веточками остролиста и тиса, а стулья были расставлены так, как обычно бывало, когда двор смотрел королевские представления. На небольшой сцене стояли декорации рождественского вертепа.  
  
Виктория с любопытством оглянулась на супруга. Тот картинно пожал плечами, изображая неведение, и она захихикала.  
  
Заиграло фортепьяно, и на сцену цепочкой вышли дети, запевая:  
  
— O heil'ge Nacht, wo Gott zu uns gekommen Entkleidet all seiner Hoheit und Macht...  
  
_Святая ночь! Сверкают ярко звезды. В тиши ночной нам родился Христос._  
  
Детей вела Регина. Виктория ахнула: каждый занял свое место на сцене, образуя сцену рождения Иисуса, и Регина закончила песню.  
  
Виктория первой поднялась на ноги, хлопая в ладоши, за ней встал и муж. Рукоплескали придворные. Виктория поспешила к старшим дочерями.  
  
— Ты довольна, мама?  
  
— Довольна, очень довольна. Но как же вы всё это устроили?  
  
— Бабушка сказала, что ты это любишь больше всего, — сказала Регина.  
  
Виктория оглянулась на сияющее от гордости лицо матери, на воодушевленно хлопающих брата и сестру, и вспомнила Рождество ее собственного детства в Кенсингтоне, когда ей было столько, сколько Регине сейчас. Воспоминания оставались теплыми, несмотря на прошедшие годы.  
  
— Да, больше всего, — сказала Виктория, крепче сжимая в объятиях Джину и Мэгги. — Спасибо вам.  
  
  


***

  
  
Войдя в новую детскую, Виктория обнаружила там мать.  
  
— Я не согласна с твоим мужем.  
  
— Вот как?  
  
— По-моему, Элеонора — чудесное имя.  
  
Виктория вздохнула и села рядом с матерью.  
  
— Зачем вы это сделали,  _mama_?  
  
— Что сделала?  
  
— Карл. Феодора.  
  
— Я хотела собрать своих детей вместе на Рождество, хотя бы еще один раз. — Герцогиня взглянула на Элеонору. — Пусть даже они и клубок змей. Гадюка, с которой я сижу сейчас, ядовита не менее других.  
  
— Вы растили меня как узницу.  
  
— Нет. Я растила тебя как будущую королеву.  
  
Виктория покачала головой.  
  
— Как вы можете продолжать это утверждать?  
  
— Знаешь, Дрина, может статься, однажды и ты разочаруешь свою дочь…  
  
  


***

  
  
**_Брокет-холл, 1866 год_**  
  
  
Выйдя в коридор, Регина увидела человека, которого вовсе не горела желанием видеть.  
  
Зачем он вернулся?  
  
— Ваше королевское высочество.  
  
Она молча кивнула.  
  
— Вы вернулись.  
  
— Ваша мать настояла на моем присутствии на празднестве.  
  
— Вот как?  
  
— Брокет-холл кажется мне весьма приятным местечком.  
  
— Вы полагаете, Брокет-холл нуждается в вашем одобрении?  
  
— Тем не менее, я не против свое одобрение высказать.  
  
— Вы полагаете, ваше одобрение что-либо значит?  
  
Собеседник оглядел ее с головы до ног.  
  
— Колючая девчушечка, что твой чертополох, а?  
  
— Что ж, раз уж мы перешли на фамильярности, пожалуй, мне стоит признаться, что я считаю ваше присутствие здесь совершенно неуместным и что вам лучше покинуть этот дом при первой же возможности.  
  
— Меня пригласила королева.  
  
— Вы используете королеву в своих интересах.  
  
— Джина! — воскликнула вошедшая Маргарет. — Мистер Браун. Чем обязаны…  
  
— Мы давно уже покончили с церемониями, Мэгги.  
  
— Я не использую Вик…  
  
— Не смейте говорить о ней так фамильярно! Мистер Браун, я выражусь проще. Мой отец, хозяин этого дома, был лучшим человеком из всех, кого я знала. Я не позволила бы вам и подковы его лошади чистить.  
  
— Это немец или виконт? Ваш отец?  
  
Мэгги взглянула на сестру.  
  
— Мистер Браун…  
  
— Удалитесь, — сказала — почти прорычала — Регина.  
  
— Иначе?  
  
— Иначе вас удалит стража.  
  
— Это немец говорит или виконт?  
  
— Нет, это говорит моя мать. Королева.  
  
Браун вышел.  
  
— Думаешь… — начала Мэгги.  
  
— Он тут не останется.  
  
— Джина, он единственный, кому удалось помочь маме…  
  
— Папа, должно быть, переворачивается в гробу.  
  
— Джина.  
  
— Он тут не останется.  
  
— Но как? Ты ведь знаешь, какая мама…  
  
Регина устремилась прочь по коридору.  
  
— Он тут не останется.  
  
  


***

  
  
Дженнингс подошел к Вики.  
  
— Ваше королевское высочество, ее величество желает вас видеть.  
  
— Минутку…  
  
— Ее величество велит вам явиться немедленно.  
  
С застывшим лицом Вики прошла в салон. Новая королева не сводила с нее выжидающего взгляда, пока старшая Виктория не сделала книксен.  
  
— Вы желали меня видеть, ваше величество?  
  
— Да. Я видела, что вы сделали в Вестминстерском аббатстве.  
  
— Что я сделала?  
  
— Я королева. То, что вы делаете сейчас, вы делаете по моему усмотрению. Если только, разумеется, вы не желаете отойти от королевских обязанностей — это я могу понять.  
  
— Не желаю. Спасибо, ваше величество.  
  
— Хорошо. — Королева помолчала. — Тебе действительно хотелось бы быть на моем месте?  
  
— Прослеживается некоторая историческая закономерность.  
  
— Верно. Но так уж получилось.  
  
— У вас ко мне всё, мэм?  
  
— Пока всё.  
  
Вики сделала книксен и вышла.  
  
Оставшись в одиночестве, Виктория повернулась к портрету Виктории II.  
  
— Что-то, а  _это_  мне далось, кажется, слишком уж легко…  
  
Ее мобильник разразился трелью. Она ответила:  
  
— Виктория.  
  
— Не помешала?  
  
— Нет. Я как раз закончила кое-какое дело, — сказала королева.  
  
— Я только хотела сказать, что это была хорошая речь. Знаю, вы переживали по этому поводу.  
  
— Спасибо. Ваши слова очень много для меня значат.  
  
— Уж не знаю, почему, — рассмеялась Виктория.  
  
— Поверьте, это правда.  
  
— Что теперь будете делать?  
  
— Начинать королевствовать, наверное. Нужно знакомиться с Содружеством, планировать коронацию…  
  
  


***

  
  
Поговорив с королевой, Виктория вернулась в гостиную к Уиллу.  
  
Он махнул рукой, обращая ее внимание на экран телевизора, показывающий теперь его собственное лицо в обрамлении поистине выдающейся шевелюры.  
  
— Думаешь, напугал?  
  
— Нет? А зря — там столько средства для укладки, что до самовозгорания недалеко.  
  
Она села рядом.  
  
— Что дальше? — спросила она.  
  
— Я тут подумал, пора, пожалуй, отправиться в исследовательскую поездку.  
  
— Поездку?  
  
— В Шато д’Э.  
  
Виктория повернулась к нему с широченной улыбкой.  
  
— Ты серьезно?  
  
— Серьезно.  
  
— По-моему, исследовательская поездка — это именно то, что нам нужно. И под этим я подразумеваю безумный секс в роскошном гостиничном номере в выходные.  
  
— Я так и подумал.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В следующий раз — Франция.
> 
> * Про Георга и Феодору — чистая историческая правда. 
> 
> ** Действительно есть такая картина под названием «Три ведьмы из «Макбета»», изображающая леди Мельбурн, герцогиню Девонширскую (ту самую, которую играла Кира Найтли в фильме «Герцогиня») и их третью лишнюю подружку.  
> http://www.npg.org.uk/whatson/display/2011/the-three-witches-from-macbeth.php
> 
> *** Брат Виктории действительно написал книжку в защиту Кенсингтонской системы. 
> 
> ****Моя хитрая обезьянка (нем.)


	32. Chapter 32

— Что ты делаешь? — возмутился Уилл.  
  
Виктория подняла голову.  
  
— Что? Собираюсь положить чемоданы в багажник.  
  
Уилл отнял у нее нелепых размеров чемоданы.  
  
— Я положу.  
  
Закатив глаза, она пошла следом за ним вниз по лестнице.  
  
— Беременность не делает меня беспомощной.  
  
— Я отнесу чемоданы, я положу их в багажник, и я выну их оттуда.  
  
— А что будет позволено нести мне?  
  
— Только себя.  
  
— Угу. — Виктория схватила яркий блестящий бумажный пакет. — А это мне нести можно?  
  
— Что там?  
  
— Крайне непристойное нижнее белье.  
  
— Это — обязательно.  
  
— Я так и думала.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Можно мне взять с собой Элоди? — спросила Регина.  
  
Виктория взглянула на старшую дочь.  
  
— Регина, ты ведь не хочешь мучить своего пони путешествием на пароходе?  
  
— Куда лучше мучить этим только своих детей…  
  
Виктория смерила мужа хмурым взглядом.  
  
— Да, ваше мнение нам известно…  
  
— Желаете услышать, как выразил бы мое мнение ваш премьер-министр?  
  
— А оно будет отличным от мнения моего супруга?  
  
— Французская монархия висит на волоске.  
  
— На волоске — это преувеличение.  
  
— Разумеется, они объединяются с испанцами. Единственная их надежда выжить — в установлении альянсов и, разумеется, они приглашают вас, дабы добиться альянса с Англией.  
  
— И через кого же они собираются его добиваться?  
  
Мельбурн красноречиво скосил глаза на Джину.  
  
— Лорд М, этого не может быть! — рассмеялась она, оглаживая ладонями волосы дочери. — Моей малютке всего шесть лет!  
  
— Что, мама?  
  
— Ничего, ничего. Мы совершим замечательное путешествие во Францию, — улыбнулась она. — Кстати, у меня для вас есть подарок.  
  
— Подарок! — с визгом подскочила на месте Мэгги.  
  
Виктория вручила им по свертку. Мэгги быстро разорвала свой, пока Регина развязывала бечевку и разворачивала оберточную бумагу. В обоих свертках оказалась по книжечке.  
  
Мэгги пролистала страницы.  
  
— Книжка пустая.  
  
— Разумеется, пустая, — рассмеялась Виктория. — Когда я была маленькой,  _mama_  подарила мне дневник, чтобы я записывала свои наблюдения во время нашей поездки в Бат. Я уверена, что на вилле короля Франции будет гораздо интереснее, чем в Бате. Мне хотелось бы, чтобы вы записывали свои мысли и наблюдения.  
  
— Иначе говоря, вы сажаете их за учебу… — заметил Мельбурн.  
  
— Я всего лишь хочу, чтобы они воспользовались этой возможностью, чтобы приобрести как можно больше знаний. — Она повернулась обратно к девочкам. — Вы знаете, что я буду первым после Генриха VIII английским монархом, посетившим Францию?  
  
— Карл II, — сказал Мельбурн.  
  
— Что? — спросила Виктория.  
  
— Карл II был сослан во Францию.  
  
— Это было до Реставрации.  
  
— Однако он был монархом — если предполагать, что монархи являются таковыми по божественному праву, как помазанники Божьи, а не по согласию парламента. Ваша коронация — это посвящение, а не введение в должность…  
  
— Разумеется.  
  
— А значит, Карл II очевидно был во Франции после Генриха VIII. — Он взглянул на девочек. — Можете это записать.  
  
  


***

  
  
Уилл зарулил в вагон шаттла Евротоннеля и припарковался.  
  
— Обожаю поезда, — сказала Виктория.  
  
Он не успел спросить, что она имела в виду, потому что она впилась в его губы.  
  
— Тридцать пять минут, и знаешь, что самое клевое? Лучшего занятия и не придумать.  
  
— Лучшего, чем что?  
  
Ухмыльнувшись, она опустила руку, обхватила его мошонку.  
  
— Кое-то, что поможет нам скоротать дорогу до Франции… хм-м, между нами девочками, кое-что приличных размеров и приятных очертаний.  
  
— Ты понимаешь, что мимо может пройти кто угодно? Вон там сидят дети, которых в машине удерживает только «В поисках Дори»…  
  
— Уилл, я скажу прямо.  
  
— То есть, до сих пор ты сдерживалась? — фыркнул он.  
  
— У нас скоро будет два младенца, и хотя я абсолютно уверена, что мы будем любить их до безумия и найдем множество очень интересных способов заниматься сексом в свете новых обстоятельств, очень возможно, что я еще очень, очень, очень долго не смогу почти прилюдно делать тебе минет.  
  
— Ясно… Есть в твоих словах смысл.  
  
Виктория с улыбкой расстегнула ширинку на его брюках, высвободила член, провела ладонью по стволу.  
  
— Конечно, есть.  
  
Небрежно потянувшись к рычагу, Уилл отодвинул свое сиденье назад.  
  
— Не знаю, полу…  
  
Она быстро взяла его в рот, и Уилл закатил глаза, стукнувшись затылком о подголовник. Она замычала от удовольствия.  
  
— Виктория…  
  
Он ухватил ее за волосы, и она одобрительно застонала, водя головой вверх-вниз и легонько прикусывая зубами. Член становился всё тверже, мошонка всё туже.  
  
— Виктория!  
  
Уилл кончил ей в рот, видя под зажмуренными веками взрывающиеся фейерверком звезды. Когда он пришел в себя, она уже проглотила последние капли. Виктория отерла лицо, пока он пытался привести себя в порядок.  
  
— Выкрикнул мое имя, — заметила она. — Не очень-то ты шифруешься.  
  
— Да уж.  
  
— Если хочешь, покричи еще, так, бессистемно, пусть думают, что это для тебя нормально.  
  
— Так, а тебе чего хочется?  
  
— Нет-нет, со мной посчитаешься, когда доберемся до гостиницы.  
  
— Правда? На тебя это не похоже — так долго не требовать с меня долг.  
  
Она улыбнулась.  
  
— А еще я читала, что это полезно для ребенка.  
  
— Что полезно?  
  
— Минет.  
  
— Пардон?  
  
— Было исследование — по крайней мере, если глотать, там какие-то антигены снижают риск выкидыша, ну и я, естественно, не против…  
  
  


***

  
  
Путешествие началось с поездки в экипаже до Дувра, где они погрузились на пароход. Разобравшись с государственными бумагами, Виктория отправилась на поиски супруга.  
  
— Лорд М, я…  
  
Войдя в комнату отдыха, Виктория обнаружила, что муж, сняв сюртук и закатав рукава, придерживает волосы Джины, нянька держит на руках позеленевшую Мэгги, а Элли вопит что есть мочи.  
  
— Что здесь происходит? — потребовала она объяснений.  
  
— Что происходит? — поднял бровь Мельбурн. — С вашими детьми происходит морская болезнь.  
  
— Это невозможно, мои дочери самые здоровые девочки в…  
  
Мэгги вырвало на нянин фартук. Виктория зажала нос. Мэгги подняла голову и разрыдалась.  
  
— О, Мэгги, — вздохнул Мельбурн. Он встал, меняясь местами с нянькой, взял Мэгги на руки. — Ну вот. Видишь? Всё будет хорошо.  
  
Виктория вздохнула.  
  
— Значит, английский двор прибудет во Францию, весь покрытый рвотой?  
  
— Прости, мама… — всхлипнула Мэгги.  
  
— Тебе не за что просить прощения, Мэгги, — сказал Мельбурн, с упреком глядя на жену. — В конце концов, ты в этом не виновата.  
  
— И что это значит? — возмутилась Виктория.  
  
— Меня не волнуют ни намерения, ни внешний вид английского двора. Крайне волнует меня лишь состояние наших дочерей…  
  
  


***

  
  
Виктория вздохнула, держа на руках Элли, которую она забрала из комнаты отдыха в свою каюту.  
  
— Может быть, ты будешь больше любить меня, Элли. Я знаю, папа столько может тебе предложить, но я…  
  
Элли повернула головку. Виктория снова вздохнула. Глаза малышки недавно изменили цвет и стали похожи на отцовские. Элли была веселым и довольным ребенком. Тетя Аделаида отметила, что в этом она похожа на Викторию — и почему бы и нет? Чуть ли не с первых секунд после своего рождения она купалась во внимании и заботе родителей и старших сестер. Элли уже начинала ползать.  
  
— Подумай, Элли.  
  
Пароход замедлял ход. Виктория подошла к иллюминатору, в котором виднелся приближающийся берег Франции.  
  
  


***

  
  
Выбравшись из машины, они сдали ключи парковщику. Виктория широко улыбнулась и посмотрела на Уилла.   
  
— Ничего не изменилось.  
  
— Ну, кое-что изменилось.  
  
Обойдя машину, она взяла его за руку.  
  
— Точно, в этой поездке мне не придется тебя соблазнять… — Она поцеловала его. — Скорей бы подняться в номер.  
  
— Вообще-то, у нас работа.  
  
— В прошлый раз мы и поработали тоже.  
  
— Ты знаешь, не припомню никаких исследований в ту поездку — разве что я выяснил, что такое бразильская эпиляция…  
  
— Профессор Лэм, мисс Кенсингтон, — приветствовал их администратор за стойкой регистрации, пожилой мужчина по имени Луи.  
  
— Смотри, нас помнят.  
  
— Наверное, из-за жалоб на шум.  
  
— Извините, он просто очень-очень хорош в постели, — сказала Виктория. — И это был наш первый раз… С тех пор я приучилась сдерживать крики… Немножко.  
  
— Я вижу, вас можно поздравить… — кивнул Луи на выступающий животик Виктории.  
  
— Двойняшки, девочки, — ответила Виктория и повернулась к Уиллу. — Уилл, во французских магазинах наверняка совсем другой ассортимент!  
  
— Тебе не кажется, что мы достаточно накупили?  
  
— Ты подумай — привезем их домой из клиники в прелестных одинаковых нарядах аж из самой Франции.  
  
— Мы разместили вас в люксе королевы Виктории.  
  
— Серьезно? — Виктория взглянула на Уилла. — Это ты запросил?  
  
— Нет, я не…  
  
— Считайте это компенсацией, в свете жалоб на шум.  
  
Они вошли в лифт.  
  
— М-да, вот уж не думала, что французы будут так осуждать чужую половую жизнь…  
  
— Ты очень громко кричала.  
  
— Ладно, вот когда у тебя будут множественные оргазмы, дай мне знать, как громко полагается кричать.  
  
  


***

  
  
Луи-Филипп и французский двор ждали у причала. Виктория сошла на берег, держа на руках Элли, следом за ней Мельбурн со старшими дочерьми.  
  
— Ваше величество, — сказал Луи-Филипп.  
  
— Ваше величество, — улыбнулась Виктория.  
  
— Вы решили осчастливить нас, привезя всех принцесс, как славно.  
  
— Да, я очень надеюсь, что эта поездка пойдет на пользу их образованию.  
  
— Я в этом не сомневаюсь. Ваши королевские высочества. Лорд Мельбурн.  
  
Мельбурн склонил голову.  
  
— Ваше величество.  
  
— А это моя супруга, королева Мария Амалия.  
  
Французская королева сделала книксен. Мельбурн еще раз склонил голову.  
  
— Не могу поверить, что мы до сих пор не имели удовольствие познакомиться, — сказал Луи-Филипп. — В конце концов, наша милая Луиза замужем за вашим дядей.  
  
Амалия посмотрела на Мэгги.  
  
— Это она толкнула маленького Леопольда?  
  
— Вы знаете Леопольда? — спросила Мэгги.  
  
— Разумеется, — рассмеялся Луи-Филипп. — Он наш внук, ваше королевское высочество.  
  
— Он злой мальчик, — сказала Мэгги.  
  
— Что ж, у нас сейчас гостят другие наши внуки. Быть может, их общество вы найдете более приятным.  
  
Мельбурн бросил на Викторию утомленный взгляд.  
  
— Да, — кивнула Амалия. — Кажется, маленький Филипп не намного старше принцессы Регины.  
  
Виктория поспешила переменить тему.  
  
— Позвольте представить вам моего министра иностранных дел и зятя, лорда Палмерстона.  
  
— Ваши величества.  
  
— И мою золовку, леди Палмерстон.  
  
— Ваши величества, — присела Эмили.  
  
  


***

  
  
Виктория вздохнула, осматривая люкс.  
  
— Боже мой, просто дух захватывает, — воскликнула она. Она повернулась к посыльному: — Это тот самый номер? В котором останавливалась королева Виктория?  
  
— Его недавно обновили…  
  
— Да к черту обновления. Я ищу следы секса. — Виктория шумно выдохнула: — В спальне!  
  
Она унеслась в спальню, а Уилл посмотрел на посыльного.  
  
— Она очень любит историю…  
  
— Ага! Царапины на полу под кроватью!  
  
Уилл последовал за ней.  
  
— Ты ведь помнишь, что с тех пор успела произойти пара войн?  
  
Виктория задрала голову.  
  
— Погоди, мы еще заглянем в секс-дневник.  
  
Уилл поднял взгляд на висящий на стене портрет, служащий напоминанием о самых легендарных постояльцах гостиницы — портрет Виктории и Мельбурна периода их визита во Францию.  
  
— Итак, встреча двух королевских семей, одна из которых будет продолжать править империей, а загородный дом другой переоборудуют в гостиницу.  
  
Виктория со вздохом плюхнулась на кровать.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Я удивлена, что вы взяли с собой принцессу Элеонору, — сказала Амалия.  
  
В экипаже Виктория и Мельбурн устроились напротив французской королевской четы. Элли сидела у Виктории на коленях.  
  
— Почему же?  
  
— Она еще так мала. Я полагала, вы оставите ее на попечение нянек. Подобные заботы ниже вашего достоинства.   
  
— Что ж, я так не считаю.  
  
У дворцовых дверей они воссоединились со старшими девочками. Виктория заметила, что Мэгги вручила свой дневник Эмили.  
  
— Что ты делаешь, Мэгги?  
  
— Я делала запись в своем дневнике, мама.  
  
Виктория взглянула на Эмили.  
  
— Да, ваше величество.  
  
Мэгги и ее тетя обменялись хитрыми улыбками. Мельбурн вздернул бровь.  
  
— Ну-ну.  
  
— Молодец, Мэгги, — сказала Виктория.  
  
Король и королева повели их во дворец.  
  
— А, это моя невестка, герцогиня Елена, и мой внук, принц Филипп.  
  
После обмена поклонами и реверансами Амалия сказала:  
  
— Быть может, Филипп покажет принцессам свои любимые места в замке?  
  
— А ты знаешь Леопольда? — спросила Мэгги.  
  
Регина спряталась за Мельбурна.  
  
— Что с ней? — спросил Филипп.  
  
— Ничего.  
  
— Думаю, принцесс утомило путешествие, — предположила Эмили.  
  
— Да, разумеется, — сказала Виктория. — Пожалуй, нам лучше пройти в свои покои.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Значит, Виктория пишет, что она подарила принцессам дневники … — протянула Виктория.  
  
— Так точно.  
  
— Ну и где они? Я к тому, что вот у нас лорд М, крайне недовольный, что маленький принц попытался поцеловать Регину. У Виктории горяченькая глава в секс-дневнике…  
  
Уилл открыл свой ноутбук.  
  
— Я точно видел дневник Маргарет, в Кенсингтоне как-то была выставка о детстве в королевской семье…  
  
— Да, но я знаю всё о Регине. У нее был дневник, почему она ничего не писала об этом?  
  
— Нашел.  
  
— Записи Регины? Не может быть.  
  
— Нет, Мэгги. — Уилл встал и подошел к окну.  
  
— Что там?  
  
— Кажется, эскиз замка, то есть, не эскиз, а скорее общие контуры.  
  
Виктория взглянула на экран ноутбука, затем подняла его и принесла к окну, встав рядом с Уиллом и тоже осматривая открывающий вид.  
  
— И правда. Что это за человечки, по-твоему?  
  
Уилл оглянулся.   
  
— Они стоят у дверей.  
  
— То есть, там, где обычно стояли стражники?  
  
— Эти штуки вроде похожи на пушки. А тут, кажется, из стражника торчат ножи…  
  
— Маргарет приехала во Францию и нарисовала в своем дневнике планы атаки…  
  
— Похоже на то…  
  
— Ну, говорят ведь, что она унаследовала Ганноверский характер. Она однажды ударила Джона Брауна.  
  
— Ударила? — нахмурился Уилл. — Пощечину дала?  
  
— Нет, ударила, кулаком. Я видела письмо какого-то придворного. У Брауна даже ссадина осталась.  
  
— Точно, Ганноверский характер, — кивнул Уилл.  
  
— А представь, каково было мужчине, которому пришлось говорить, что принцесса Маргарет врезала ему кулаком по лицу.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Она застенчива.  
  
— Прошу прощения?  
  
Виктория посмотрела на Мельбурна.  
  
— Не говорите мне, что вы этого не замечали.  
  
— Джина?  
  
— Да, Джина! Уж точно не Мэгги. — Она указала на среднюю дочь, болтающую с одним из королевских стражников. — Она просто подошла к этому человеку и начала с ним разговаривать. Нужно что-то делать.  
  
— Что делать?  
  
— Лорд М, если ей суждено однажды стать королевой, так не пойдет. Я достаточно хорошо знаю историю, чтобы понимать, что судьба таких монархов незавидна.  
  
— С возрастом это пройдет.  
  
— Вы предлагаете сидеть сложа руки?  
  
— Она живет в вашей тени…  
  
— В моей тени? Правда? Неужели это так ужасно — жить в моей тени?  
  
Мельбурн взглянул на жену.  
  
— Как вы думаете, каково было бы вам, если бы ваша мать было королевой? Если бы каждый день вашей жизни люди смотрели на нее, но никогда на вас?  
  
— Вы говорите ерунду.  
  
— Папа!  
  
Они и не заметили, как к ним присоединился предмет их беседы. Мельбурн подхватил протянувшую к нему руки Регину.  
  
— Принц Филипп позвал меня играть.  
  
— Разумеется, ты должна пойти, — сказала Виктория.  
  
Мельбурн нахмурился.  
  
— Она явно не желает с ним играть.  
  
— Мы гости французов, и гости должны вести себя подобающим образом.  
  
— Я сомневаюсь, что участие или неучастие Джины в играх принца имеет какое-либо отношение к браку королевы Испании.  
  
Виктория посмотрела на Джину.  
  
— Я говорила, что во время этой поездки вы будете представлять Англию, и я считаю, что негоже королевской принцессе отвечать отказом на приглашение графа Парижского, как по-твоему?  
  
— Нет…  
  
Мельбурн потрясенно взглянул на Викторию.  
  
— Но она не хочет.  
  
— Разумеется, хочет. Правда?  
  
— Да, мама.  
  
— Вот и молодец. Беги.  
  
Не веря своим ушам, Мельбурн опустил Регину, и та поплелась прочь.  
  
— Она не хотела.  
  
— Она не может всегда делать то, чего ей хочется. Разве не это вы всегда говорите мне?  
  
— Вы королева. Она ребенок.  
  
— Она не вечно будет ребенком!  
  
— Понятно. И если она не захочет выходить замуж за того, кого вы однажды для нее выберете…  
  
— Не говорите глупостей, — рассмеялась Виктория, — я же сказала, она еще слишком мала.  
  
— А когда Альберт был предназначен вам? Как вы думаете, сколько вам было лет, когда ваш дядя решил, что неплохо было бы, чтобы на английском престоле сидел Кобург?  
  
— Я самостоятельно приняла это решение.  
  
— Как Джина самостоятельно приняла решение только что, с вашей подачи.  
  
— Вы почему-то в то время не высказывали своего мнения касательно моего первого брака…  
  
— Что я в моем положении мог сказать?  
  
Виктория выпрямилась, замерла.   
  
— Сейчас ваше положение позволяет вам высказаться, Уильям. Прошу.  
  
— Ваш дядя Леопольд — один из самых ловких интриганов и манипуляторов, каких я имел несчастье знать, и я не советовал бы вам следовать никаким его рекомендациям. Я сказал тогда, что не считаю брак между двоюродными братьями и сестрами разумным предприятием. Вы и покойный принц не подходили друг другу. Я никогда не встречал такого высокомерного человека, как он, и я считаю, что он был слишком похож на Леопольда. Мне продолжать?  
  
— Почему бы и нет?  
  
— Вы сами признавались, что были несчастны, и я думаю, что с годами вы становились бы еще более несчастной. Я думаю, что несчастной была бы вся ваша семья, но нет, разумеется, это было ваше и только ваше решение.  
  
Виктория вскочила, раздувая ноздри.  
  
— Мне нужно обсудить дела с королем.  
  
  


***

  
  
Мельбурн сидел на покрывале в саду вместе с Элли. Он постарался устроиться неподалеку от того места, где Регина играла с графом Парижским, и издали она казалась грустной. Элли попыталась привлечь внимание отца, швырнув в него погремушку.   
  
Мельбурн опустил на нее взгляд, и девочка радостно захихикала.  
  
— А ты и впрямь пошла в маму, да?  
  
— Папа?  
  
— Да, Мэгги?  
  
— Почему мама не с нами?  
  
Мельбурн вздохнул.  
  
— Ей нужно обсудить дела с королем.  
  
— Вторжение?  
  
Мельбурн невольно улыбнулся.  
  
— Мне придется тебя разочаровать, прости — мы не собираемся вторгаться во Францию.  
  
— Я работала над планами.  
  
— Вот как?  
  
Мэгги спрыгнула с бордюра, по которому вышагивала, подошла к своей сумочке и вынула подаренный матерью дневник.  
  
— Я шпионила.  
  
— Шпионила? Под личиной английской принцессы? Очень хитрая маскировка…  
  
— Я занесла сюда всех стражников и их позиции, чтобы наша армия знала, где атаковать.  
  
Он кивнул.  
  
— Ты провела весьма тщательную подготовку.  
  
— Лорд Мельбурн.  
  
Мельбурн поднял голову. К ним направлялась герцогиня Елена. Закрыв дневник Мэгги, он поднялся.  
  
— Ваша светлость.  
  
— Приятно видеть, что вам нравятся сады его величества.   
  
— Они восхитительны.  
  
— Насколько мне известно, вы и сами выдающийся садовод.  
  
— Всего лишь любитель.  
  
— Папа выращивает самые лучшие цветы, — возразила Мэгги.  
  
— Как видите, мои критики весьма предвзяты в мою пользу.  
  
— Это вы вырастили орхидеи, которые носит королева?  
  
— Да. Я держу оранжереи в Брокет-холле.  
  
Мэгги внезапно издала пронзительный визг.  
  
— Мэгги, что во имя Господа…  
  
— Он поцеловал ее!  
  
Мельбурн повернулся в указываемом Мэгги направлении, туда, где играли Джина и Филипп, и бросился к ним.  
  
— Джина, что с тобой?  
  
Джина ничего не ответила, только обхватила руками его ногу.  
  
Мельбурн повернулся к юному принцу.  
  
— Что вы с ней сделали?  
  
— Ничего.  
  
— Он поцеловал тебя?  
  
— Да…  
  
— Не смейте приближаться к ней. Не смейте и взглянуть на нее! А если вы осмелитесь, я…  
  
— Лорд Мельбурн! — Елену его поведение, кажется, позабавило. — Они просто дети.  
  
— Да. Это мой ребенок. И вам лучше держать своего ребенка подальше от моего, принц он или не принц!  
  
— Вы слишком бурно реагируете.  
  
— Если уж на то пошло, я слишком мягко реагирую. Доброго дня.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Что? Работать, сейчас?  
  
Виктория обернулась и увидела, что Уилл пристально изучает ее блокнот.  
  
— Ты что делаешь? — с паникой в голосе спросила она.  
  
— Список имен.  
  
— А, это просто…  
  
Она попыталась выхватить у него блокнот, но он отвел руку.  
  
— Это имена для детей?  
  
— Я просто набросала.  
  
— У меня право голоса есть?  
  
— Уилл…  
  
— Есть у меня право голоса или нет?  
  
— Нам еще очень далеко до имен!  
  
Он нахмурился.  
  
— Поппи?  
  
— Чем тебя не устраивает Поппи? Поппи Лэм-Кенсингтон, ну же.  
  
— Ненавижу это имя.  
  
— Ладно, — вздохнула она. — Вычеркивай.  
  
— Тогда и Айла тоже.  
  
— И Айла тебе не нравится?!  
  
— И Ава…  
  
— Уилл! Ты не можешь вот так взять и забраковать всё, что я подобрала.  
  
— Детям жить с этими именами каждый день, до конца жизни, нельзя просто выбрать то, что тебе кажется модным.  
  
Виктория приподнялась и села.  
  
— Ну хорошо. Как вы с Кэрри выбирали имена?  
  
Уилл фыркнул.  
  
— Думаешь, я позволил Кэрри выбирать? Если бы выбирала она, Гасси был бы Зедом, а Эллисон — Стардаст.  
  
— Стардаст?  
  
— У нее была тогда хипповая стадия. Ну как хипповая — Дэвид Боуи, ароматические палочки… в общем, она сбежала из клиники, не успев подписать свидетельство о рождении, так что окончательное решение принимал я.  
  
— Ну, думаю, очевидно, что я не сбегу из клиники и успею подписать свидетельства о рождении, так что нам нужно всё-таки прийти к соглашению. У тебя есть варианты?  
  
— Виктория.  
  
— Да?  
  
— Нет, это мой первый вариант. Виктория Лэм-Кенсингтон — ну, если ты именно так хочешь поставить фамилии…  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Почему нет?  
  
— Ненавижу, когда дочерей называют в честь матерей.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Ненавижу и всё!  
  
— У нас в стране целая монархия построена на дочерях, названных в честь матерей. Может, позвонишь своей новой подруге королеве и спросишь ее мнение?  
  
— Ты же знаешь, что Виктория не назвала свою дочь в свою честь.  
  
— Нет. Лорд М хотел, чтобы она назвала ее в свою честь, и он об этом писал. Потом Регина всё равно взяла тронное имя «Виктория», не могла же она зваться «королева Королева».  
  
  


***

  
  
Виктория взглянула на зятя.  
  
— Беда в том, мэм, что нам нечего предложить французам.  
  
— О чем вы говорите? Наверняка есть у нас какая-нибудь подходящая дама.  
  
— Безусловно, есть, но мы не можем предложить им никого равного по положению испанской королеве. Разве что…  
  
— Разве что?  
  
— Разумеется, это долгосрочный план, мэм, но по-моему, французы благосклонно смотрят на союз между принцем Филиппом и королевской принцессой.  
  
Виктория широко раскрыла глаза.  
  
— О нет, лорд Палмерстон. Поверьте, вам нельзя будет возвращаться в Англию на одном пароходе с лордом М, если я позволю такой союз.  
  
— Собственно говоря, решение по этому вопросу остается всецело на усмотрение вашего величества. Вы единственный ее живой родитель.  
  
Виктория замерла. Неужели леди Палмерстон за все эти годы так и не рассказала ему?  
  
— Лорд Палмерстон, я считаю лорда М отцом Регины во всех отношениях. Вам это ясно?  
  
— Да, мэм.  
  
— Значит, немецкие варианты.  
  
— Конечно, мэм.  
  
Распахнулась дверь, и в комнату ворвался Мельбурн с Джиной на руках. По пятам за ним бежала Мэгги.  
  
— Лорд М, я как раз собиралась присоединиться к вам с девочками…  
  
— Джина больше не будет играть с наследником французского престола.  
  
— Что? Почему?  
  
— Он ее поцеловал, — охотно ответила Мэгги и подошла к дяде. — Дядя Палмерстон, хотите посмотреть мои планы атаки?  
  
Оставив пока без внимания последние ее слова, Виктория посмотрела на Регину.  
  
— Джина, принц поцеловал тебя?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Ты хотела, чтобы он тебя поцеловал?  
  
— Разумеется, она не хотела!  
  
— Джина?  
  
— Нет, мама.  
  
— Что ж, тебе, должно быть, было неприятно, и мне очень жаль, что это произошло.  
  
— Неприятно? Он принудил ее!  
  
— Лорд М! — Виктория покачала головой. — Для маленьких мальчиков такое поведение обычно, как я понимаю…  
  
— Для невоспитанных маленьких мальчиков, которые старше девочки на три года!  
  
— И к тому же французы, — добавил Палмерстон, изучая записи Мэгги. — А это что?  
  
— Тут мы расставим орудия.  
  
— О, превосходно.  
  
— Чего вы от меня ждете, Уильям? Чтобы я объявила Франции войну?  
  
Мэгги подпрыгнула.  
  
— Ура!  
  
— Мэгги. — Виктория взяла дочь за руку. — Мы не будем объявлять войну Франции, и лучше тебе прекратить составлять военные планы.  
  
— Они подали мне улиток!  
  
  


***

  
  
— Скверное же у тебя настроение, — заметила Эмили.  
  
— Эта поездка мне его испортила, — ответил Мельбурн.  
  
— Ах, Уильям, ты ведь знаешь, маленькие мальчики часто целуют маленьких девочек…  
  
— Это не оправдание.  
  
— Лучше, конечно же, угрожать девятилетнему наследнику французского престола.  
  
— Я пойду и на большее, защищая своих дочерей.  
  
Эмили вздохнула.  
  
— Я уже предвижу, как чудесно будет находиться в твоем обществе, когда твои дочери начнут выезжать в свет.  
  
— Я не хочу, чтобы они попали в ловушку королевских браков. От этой напасти спасения нет.  
  
— Ты думаешь, твоя жена этого не понимает? Представляю, в каком отчаянии она была.  
  
— Я не допущу, чтобы их выдали замуж и обрекли на несчастливую судьбу.  
  
— Нет, пусть лучше сами выберут себе мужей и станут несчастными самостоятельно — как ты, когда сам выбрал себе супругу.  
  
Мельбурн закатил глаза.  
  
— Ступай, извинись перед женой.  
  
Мельбурн осведомился у одного из стражников о местонахождении королевы. Он разыскал место, где разложены были рисовальные принадлежности, но самой Виктории нигде не было видно.  
  
Вдруг он заметил мелькнувший среди деревьев краешек ее платья.  
  
В эту неделю их сопровождала большая группа сыновей Луи-Филиппа — сейчас они купались обнаженными в озере, а его жена смотрела.  
  
Смотрела, как завороженная.  
  
Он направился обратно к дому — в еще более скверном настроении.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Что делаешь?  
  
Виктория оглянулась на Уилла.  
  
— А ты как думаешь? Составляю новый список имен, раз уж мой вкус оказался таким ужасным. — Она продолжила стучать по клавишам ноутбука.  
  
Уилл подошел и уселся рядом.  
  
— Почему ты не хочешь, чтобы одну из них звали Викторией?  
  
— Просто не хочу.  
  
— Тема труда всей нашей жизни…  
  
— Самое распространенное женское имя в Англии в последние сто восемьдесят лет. У нее в группе в детском саду только будет штуки четыре Виктории, наверное. А скоро коронация! — фыркнула она. — После коронации количество Викторий всегда растет, как грибы после дождя…  
  
— В моей детсадовской группе было три Уильяма. Я это пережил.  
  
Виктория что-то пробормотала себе под нос.  
  
Уилл закатил глаза.  
  
— Ты же понимаешь, что я ничего не расслышал.  
  
— Я не хочу, чтобы она меня ненавидела.  
  
— Почему она должна тебя ненавидеть?  
  
— Потому что так и бывает. Дочери ненавидят матерей.  
  
— Ничего подобного.  
  
— Регина и Виктория.  
  
— Она злилась на мать, но не ненавидела ее. Это бывает, и это прошло. Ты вот ненавидишь свою?  
  
— Да. — Уилл поднял бровь. — Нет. Иногда. Убивать ее я бы не стала.  
  
— Тебе не интересно, почему я хочу, чтобы одну из них звали Викторией?  
  
Виктория посмотрела на него вопросительно.  
  
— Потому что если она когда-либо усомнится в себе, я хочу, чтобы она взглянула на тебя и вспомнила, какая она на самом деле сильная.  
  
Виктория улыбнулась.  
  
— Ну хорошо. Одну назовешь ты, но второй имя выбираю я.  
  
— Но у меня есть право вето.  
  
— Никаких Поппи, Айлы, Авы…  
  
— Просто исключи самые распространенные существительные и любые отсылки к Боуи.  
  
— Лейла?  
  
— Лейла Лэм?  
  
— Да уж. Перебор с аллитерацией.  
  
Уилл вздохнул.  
  
— Ну что теперь?  
  
Виктория повернулась к нему и широко улыбнулась.  
  
— Исторические исследования, — ответила она на его немой вопрос.  
  
  


***

  
  
Виктории не нравилось быть не в ладах с мужем. Почему она так часто пререкается с ним? Она не могла припомнить ни одного спора, в котором она одержала верх над ним, хотя подозревала, что порой муж пытался сделать так, чтобы она поверила в обратное.  
  
Ее тень. Неужели она действительно не позволяла Джине выйти из своей тени? Лорд М рассказывал, как ее дядя Джордж, будучи принцем Уэльским, часто впадал в отчаяние из-за своего положения, проживая праздную жизнь в ожидании престола. Неужели такая же судьба ждет Джину? Виктория знала, что старшая дочь нравом пошла в лорда М и не склонна была к конфликтам.  
  
Его не было рядом. Прошлой ночью они спали в одной постели, но едва ли обменялись и парой слов, а сегодня и того меньше.  
  
Нет, так не пойдет.  
  
— Лорд М? — Виктория вошла в гостиную. — Что вы делаете? Почему вы не в постели?  
  
— Идите спать.  
  
— Нет. — Она подошла ближе. — Вы пили.  
  
— Всё в порядке.  
  
— Вы пьете один, в темноте. Вы отказываетесь ложиться в постель.  
  
— Я видел вас.  
  
Она покачала головой.  
  
— Видели меня?  
  
— Когда мужчины купались в озере.  
  
Она села рядом с ним.  
  
— И что с того?  
  
— Вам лучше знать. Вы решили, что совершили ошибку?  
  
— В чем?  
  
— Связав себя со стариком?  
  
— Лорд М, вы не старик.  
  
— Я вам надоел.  
  
— Вы никогда не можете мне надоесть, лорд М.  
  
— Вы стали холодны.  
  
Холодна?  
  
— Я завидую.  
  
— Чему?  
  
— Девочки любят вас больше. Вам так легко с ними.  
  
— Они обожают вас, Виктория. Неужто вы этого не видите?  
  
— Что до того, о чем я думала, смотря на купающихся мужчин… — Ее губы изогнулись в усмешке. — Мне неловко было бы говорить об этом вслух.  
  
— Тогда вы просто обязаны сказать мне.  
  
— Помню, я подумала, что мой муж крупнее размерами, чем те мужчины.  
  
— Крупнее?  
  
— Да. Крупнее, — ухмыльнулась она. — Вам приятно мое наблюдение?  
  
— Виктория, я всё-таки мужчина.  
  
— И вас это заботит…  
  
— Не могу сказать, что меня это заботит, но слышать это я рад.  
  
— А еще я думала, как это должно быть весело.  
  
— Купаться без одежды?  
  
— Да. Естественно, я никогда не могла делать ничего такого… — Он приподнял бровь. — А вы?   
  
— Когда был моложе.  
  
— Вы и сейчас молоды.  
  
— Вы что-то предлагаете?  
  
  


***

  
  
Завернувшись в зеленое пальто мужа, самое любимое ею, и надев единственные туфли на плоской подошве, которые ей удалось найти, Виктория следовала за ним к озеру. Мельбурн нес фонарь.  
  
— Что подумают, если вдруг заметят нас?  
  
— Предположительно, что я пытаюсь украдкой выгулять свою любовницу…  
  
— Вы ни за что не завели бы любовницу, тем более, не привезли бы ее во Францию…  
  
— Мы на месте.  
  
Они добрались до обрыва.  
  
— Я должен прыгнуть первым, — сказал Мельбурн.  
  
— Что?  
  
— На всякий случай — если кому-то из нас и ломать шею, это мне, а не вам. — Он начал раздеваться. — Хотя будет нелегко объяснить, что произошло…  
  
— Вы не должны так шутить.  
  
— Впрочем, неважно. Попросите Эмили что-нибудь придумать.  
  
Он встал перед ней совершенно нагой. Взгляд Виктории скользнул вниз.  
  
— Всё еще думаете о размерах?  
  
— Я нахожу ваши размеры довольно приятными.  
  
— Что ж, пожелайте мне удачи…  
  
Мельбурн сделал шаг с края обрыва, повернувшись спиной к воде. Виктория завизжала и рванулась вперед, не видя его.  
  
— Уильям!  
  
Он показался из воды.  
  
— Уильям!  
  
— Я же говорил, что уже делал это.  
  
Она застонала, на миг возненавидев себя, скидывая пальто и ночную рубашку. Она королева, жена и мать трех дочерей, о чем она только думала?  
  
— Вода холодная? — крикнула она.  
  
— Ну, эффекта от выпитого бренди я больше не ощущаю…  
  
Виктория вздохнула, сделала глубокий вдох и с разбега прыгнула с обрыва, издав конфузный визг, когда почувствовала, что земля исчезла из-под ног.  
  
Свобода. Ничто не удерживает ее, она оторвалась от Земли.  
  
Вода, поглотившая вдруг ее ноги, бесцеремонно вернула ее к реальности. Она ушла под воду и почувствовала на плече руку лорда М, тянущую ее наверх, под лунный свет.  
  
— Всё хорошо? — спросил он.  
  
— Превосходно, — улыбнулась она, заводя одну руку за его спину, другую положив на его затылок и прижимаясь губами к его губам.  
  
Он ответил на поцелуй, держа ее талию, скользя ладонью по изгибу ее ягодиц.  
  
— Я помню, было время, лорд М, вам не нравилось, когда меня трогают за это место…  
  
— Тогда всё было иначе.  
  
— Верно. — Тогда она была совсем еще девочка. Теперь она это ясно видела, вспоминая ту ночь, больше десяти лет назад. Девочка, утверждавшая, что она женщина, девочка, испытывавшая к своему красавцу премьер-министру чувства, которые сжигали ее изнутри, чувства, которых она не понимала и не могла понять. Теперь же она была женщиной, которая слишком хорошо понимала всё это — страсть, желание и, конечно, любовь. Не та любовь, которая, по всеобщему утверждению, приходит со временем в браке по расчету, а та, что всё росла и поглощала их.  
  
Мельбурн поцеловал ее снова, обхватив ладонью ее грудь. Груди были чувствительны от воды, к тому же, она еще кормила Элли…  
  
Виктория застонала.  
  
— Уильям, выйдем на берег.  
  
— Да.  
  
Он вынес ее на берег почти без усилий. Она раздвинула ноги, и он устроился между них.  
  
— Нужно забрать нашу одежду, — сказал он.  
  
— Да.  
  
Просунув руку меж ними, она обхватила ту самую часть его тела, которой так восхищалась чуть раньше, и с удовлетворением увидела, как закатились его глаза от ее манипуляций.  
  
— Виктория…  
  
Он отомстил ей, вернув ладони на ее соски. Она застонала. Усыпав ее груди поцелуями, он отвел ее руку от члена, заменяя ее собственной и входя медленно и мучительно нежно.  
  
— Уильям…  
  
— Виктория…  
  
Его движения стали резче, быстрее, и тишину ночи разорвал ее крик.  
  
Чуть позже они лежали бок о бок.  
  
— Почему мы вообще ссоримся? — вздохнула она.  
  
— Подозреваю, что причина в вас.  
  
Виктория сделала глубокий вдох.  
  
— Подозреваю, что вы правы…  
  
Он глянул на нее с любопытством.  
  
— Еще раз, — улыбнулась она.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Мы не будем прыгать с уступа, — сказал Уилл.  
  
Они шли в темноте.  
  
— Уилл, но в этом же чуть ли не весь смысл!  
  
— Ты беременна, — напомнил Уилл, ведя ее по тропе к озеру.  
  
— Я прекрасно осознаю этот факт, поверь мне, — вздохнула она.  
  
— Знаю. — Дойдя до береговой линии, он повернулся и поцеловал ее. Она встала на цыпочки, он задрал на ней платье. На обоих было минимальное количество одежды, поскольку эта небольшая прогулка имела совершенно определенную цель. Она в мгновение ока оказалась раздета, обнаженная кожа замерцала в темноте. Виктория хитро улыбнулась.  
  
И неожиданно рванулась и прыгнула в воду.  
  
— Ты сказала, что не будешь прыгать с уступа!  
  
Уилл со стоном стянул рубашку и джинсы и прыгнул следом.  
  
— И в чем смысл этого упражнения?  
  
— Знаешь, я думаю, Виктория I очень дельные вещи писала о сексе. Живи она в наши дни, могла бы вести колонку в «Космополитене».  
  
— Почему ты не ведешь колонку в «Космополитене»?  
  
— Историки нечасто получают подобные предложения.  
  
Он притянул ее ближе, приподнимая в воде и с упоением целуя. Вдруг Виктория отстранилась.  
  
— Ты чего?  
  
— Дежавю…  
  
Уилл нахмурился.  
  
— Лично я вот этого точно никогда не делал.  
  
— Да нет, просто с тобой… — попыталась объяснить она, смотря на его озадаченное лицо. — Просто иногда у меня такое ощущение, что я всегда была с тобой, что рядом с тобой — мое место…  
  
  


***

  
  
— Мы слишком долго прождали, — прошептала Виктория, кутаясь в пальто мужа. Они шли обратно к замку.  
  
— Просто идите так, будто вы королева Англии.  
  
— Думаете, они будут болтать? — спросила Виктория, проходя мимо стражи.  
  
— Думаете, не будут?  
  
— Главное, чтобы нас не застали наши… — Мельбурн осекся: в спальне их встретили дочери.  
  
— Джина, Мэгги, что вы здесь делаете?  
  
— Мы искали вас, — ответила Джина. — Где вы были?  
  
Виктория оглянулась на мужа.  
  
— Мы ходили на прогулку.  
  
— А нас не взяли?! — заверещала Мэгги.  
  
Мельбурн прочистил горло.  
  
— Знаешь, Мэгги, иногда взрослые должны гулять одни.  
  
Мэгги надула губы.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Мсье Лэм. Мадмуазель Кенсингтон.  
  
Луи смотрел на них с подозрением.  
  
— Мы проводили исследования, — объяснила Виктория. — Важные исторические исследования.  
  
Она втянула Уилла в кабину лифта и опять поцеловала его.  
  
— Пожалуй, нам нужны еще исследования…  
  
— В 1847 году тут лифта не было.  
  
— Это да, но если бы был, Виктория точно решила бы в нем потрахаться.  
  
Уилл подумал и нажал на кнопку остановки. Виктория ухмыльнулась.  
  
— Никто не поверит, что лифт сломался, — сказал он.  
  
  


***

  
  
Настала последняя их ночь в замке. Ужин прошел спокойно и приятно, затем дамы по очереди играли на фортепьяно.  
  
Наконец дошло дело до обсуждения насущного вопроса.  
  
— Безусловно, вы можете заключить и более выгодные союзы, — заметила Виктория.  
  
— Возможно, мы с вами могли бы прийти к соглашению, — предложил Луи-Филипп. — В конце концов, если между Англией и Францией установятся более тесные связи…  
  
Виктория улыбнулась и с довольным видом оглянулась на мужа.  
  
— Кто же у вас на уме?  
  
— Королевская принцесса.  
  
Виктория вспыхнуло.  
  
— Прошу прощения?  
  
Мельбурн попытался перехватить инициативу.   
  
— Не думаю, что это возможно, сэр. Английский народ никогда не примет французского консорта, а Парламент никогда не одобрит консорта-католика…  
  
— Всё это неважно — я приехала сюда не для того, чтобы продать свою дочь!  
  
— Ваше величество…  
  
— Ей всего шесть лет, она еще живет в детской, а вы хотите, чтобы я выбрала для нее партнера, с которым она проведет остаток жизни? Это не обсуждается…  
  
— Ваше величество…  
  
Виктория поднялась. Остальные британские гости последовали ее примеру.  
  
— Я не хотел обидеть… — начал Луи-Филипп.  
  
— Не знаю, как могло быть иначе!  
  
Виктория и Мельбурн молча вернулись в свои покои.  
  
— Хотите позлорадствовать? — спросила она, стягивая перчатки.  
  
— Не имею ни малейшего желания. Я хочу лечь в постель и утром отправиться обратно домой.  
  
Виктория улыбнулась.  
  
— Интересно, не имеется ли у вас иных желаний, лорд М?  
  
— О да, имеется — если ее величество доставит мне такое удовольствие.  
  
— Нет такого удовольствия, которое ее величество не доставила бы лорду Мельбурну.  
  
— Тогда лорд Мельбурн хотел бы взять ее величество, раздеть ее донага и подарить ей такое наслаждение, что король Франции лишится сна.  
  
Оглянувшись, Виктория поняла, что в комнате ее ждали камеристки, которые несомненно слышали сказанное ее супругом.  
  
Однако хищный блеск в его глазах не померк.  
  
— Дженкинс, Скерретт, думаю, сегодня мы справимся сами.  
  
— Хорошо, мэм, — ответила Дженкинс, и обе женщины быстро сделали книксен и вышли.  
  
Виктория повернулась к мужу.  
  
— Ну же, лорд Мельбурн, ваша королева ждет.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Уилл.  
  
Распластавшаяся на полу Виктория подняла голову.   
  
— Наши царапины от кровати на полу совпадают с их царапинами. Следы секса. А казалось бы, можно было бы за столько лет отполировать паркет.  
  
— Ну, это следы секса королевы Англии. Они имеют историческую ценность. — Уилл помог Виктории подняться. — Нам пора отправляться в Париж.  
  
— Жду не дождусь. Я нашла несколько магазинов, где можно поискать одежду для Ви и Икс.  
  
— Ви и Икс?  
  
— Ну, Ви — понятно, Виктория, а второе имя я пока не выбрала окончательно, так что Икс — это неизвестная. Ви и Икс.  
  
— И кто из них кто?  
  
— Потом разберемся. — Виктория взяла свою сумку и портфель с ноутбуком.  
  
  


***

  
  
Наконец пришло время отъезда.  
  
Держа Джину за руку, Виктория шла к пароходу.  
  
— Тебе понравилось здесь?  
  
— Нет, мама.  
  
— Совсем ничего не понравилось? У них такие замечательные пудинги. Хотя бы они тебе должны были прийтись по душе.  
  
— Да, пудинги понравились.  
  
Поднявшись на борт, они направились в каюту Виктории. Мельбурн замыкал арьергард с остальными. Виктория села и усадила Джину к себе на колени.  
  
— Я знаю тебя. Ты скучаешь по своему пони, грачам и орхидеям…  
  
— Я скучаю по Дэшу.  
  
Виктория замерла.  
  
— Я тоже скучаю по Дэшу. Очень долго он был моим единственным другом. Но по собачьим меркам он был очень старый. Мы должны быть благодарны, что он оставался с нами столько лет…  
  
— Да, мама.  
  
— Хотя мне трудно чувствовать благодарность, когда я так тоскую по нему. — Она встретилась глазами с дочерью. — Но мне кажется, Дэш был слишком хорошим другом и не оставил бы нас, если бы не верил, что мы можем это выдержать. Как ты считаешь?  
  
— Да.  
  
— А теперь почему бы тебе не показать мне свой дневник?  
  
Джина покачала головой.  
  
— Почему? Это секрет?  
  
— Я ничего не написала.  
  
Виктория покачала головой в ответ.  
  
— Почему ты ничего не написала?  
  
— Мне ничего не приходило в голову.  
  
— Но ведь ты о чем-то думала.  
  
— Но это неинтересно.  
  
— Разумеется, интересно. — Виктория поставила ее на ноги. — Пойди, принеси свой дневник.  
  
Регина подошла к своей сумочке, вынула дневник и передала его матери.  
  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты записывала всё, что с тобой происходит.  
  
— Но это будет не…  
  
— Разумеется, это будет интересно, — улыбнулась она. — Джина, если тебе когда-либо что-либо нужно, ты должна говорить мне. Понимаешь?  
  
— Да, мама.  
  
— Молодец. — Виктория снова подняла ее к себе на колени. — Скоро мы будем дома.


	33. Chapter 33

— С Адой так классно, — сказала Виктория.  
  
Они направлялись к медицинскому факультету Сорбонны.  
  
— Серьезно, то, что она твоя троюродная сестра, — просто приятный бонус. Я никого из своих троюродных не знаю. К счастью. У меня и двоюродные-то — самый настоящий паноптикум…  
  
— Интересно, нравится ли ей преподавать здесь.  
  
— А ты никогда не думал перейти преподавать в другой университет?  
  
— Были предложения.  
  
— Предложения?  
  
— Гарвард. Йель. Беркли.  
  
— Беркли? И почему ты ни одно не принял?  
  
— У нас вся жизнь в Англии.  
  
Виктория вздохнула.  
  
— Ну, ты просто имей что-нибудь в виду на случай, если однажды понадобится пригрозить моей матери. Представляешь, в какой ужас ее приведет мысль о поездке на другой континент?  
  
Уилл улыбнулся. Здание было ярким образцом архитектуры хай-тек, сплошные четкие линии. Они быстро нашли Аду — та сидела в своем кабинете.  
  
— А, Уилл. Виктория. Добро пожаловать в Париж.  
  
— Производит впечатление, — сказала Виктория.  
  
Ада закатила глаза.  
  
— Париж может быть очень утомительным. Ну что, когда у тебя срок?  
  
— В апреле. У меня есть фотографии.  
  
— Я знаю потрясающие магазины детской одежды.  
  
— И я хочу знать о них всех.  
  
Уилл прочистил горло.  
  
— А, ну да, — спохватилась Ада. — Значит так: я провела экспертный анализ отчета сэра Джеймса, вкупе с тем, что писали фрейлины…  
  
— И?  
  
— Довод в пользу того, что погибший ребенок болел гемофилией, вполне убедителен. Конечно, в наши дни мы бы сделали анализ крови любой ткани и проверили, что это, а потом предложили бы генетическое консультирование.  
  
— Срок, наверное, был совсем маленький, она даже не заметила, — сказала Виктория.  
  
Ада пожала плечами.  
  
— Люди тогда понятия ни о чем не имели. Оттуда и рассказы о четырнадцатимесячных беременностях — даты неправильно рассчитывали.  
  
— Она вообще едва что-то знала, выходя замуж за Альберта, — заметила Виктория. — Не то чтобы он многому мог ее научить…  
  
— Но это была ее четвертая беременность, — возразил Уилл.  
  
— Беременность беременности рознь, разные женщины, разные дети. И из собственных записей Виктории нам известно, что каждая ее беременность отличалась от другой.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Вы хорошо себя чувствуете, мэм?  
  
— Вполне, — сказала Виктория. Она нахмурилась, глядя на Гарриет. — Когда вы собираетесь нас покинуть?  
  
— Думаю, срок подойдет поздней зимой, мэм.  
  
— Одиннадцать детей. Не думаю, что я справилась бы с таким количеством…  
  
— Вы полагаете, что ваши детородные дни позади, мэм?  
  
— Лорд М не имеет особого желания заводить еще детей. У меня три наследницы…  
  
Дверь отворилась, впуская старших из пресловутых наследниц.  
  
— Леди Лавлейс.  
  
Графиня сделала книксен.  
  
— Ваше величество.  
  
Виктория улыбнулась подошедшим Джине и Мэгги.  
  
— Как успехи принцесс?  
  
— Прекрасно, мэм. Принцессе Маргарет хорошо дается умножение, а королевская принцесса справляется почти с любой математической задачей.  
  
— Что ж, — сказала Виктория, — это приятно слышать.  
  
Виктория поднялась — и тут же поморщилась, хватаясь руками за бока.  
  
— Мама? — встревожилась Регина.  
  
— Ваше величество, — сказала Ада.  
  
— Всё нормально, благодарю вас.  
  
Гарриет подождала, пока комната опустеет, и спросила:  
  
— Вы хорошо себя чувствуете, мэм?  
  
— Кажется, просто женские проблемы.  
  
— Велите послать за доктором?  
  
— Послать за доктором из-за ежемесячных недомоганий? — вздохнула Виктория. — Чтобы все стали болтать, что я сошла с ума?  
  
  


***

  
  
Ада показала им следующую часть своей реконструкции.  
  
— Королева начинает выказывать симптомы, которые она принимает за обильные месячные, но сейчас-то мы знаем…  
  
— А почему мы предполагаем, что именно отец Виктории был ответственен за генетическую мутацию? — спросила Виктория. — Он был стар, но и лорд М тоже был стар.  
  
Ада нахмурилась.  
  
— Естественно, из-за Виктории II. Мы знаем, что она потеряла троих сыновей, а Мельбурн не был ее отцом.  
  
Уилл уставился на Викторию.  
  
— А. Точно, — пробормотала она.  
  
— Точно, — с нажимом повторил Уилл.  
  
— Продолжим? — спросила Ада.  
  
  


***

  
  
Виктория взглянула в зеркало. Ее раздели до нижней сорочки и панталон, и выглядела она столь же бледной, как ее нижнее белье. На панталонах она обнаружила характерное пятно крови.  
  
— Мне придется полностью сменить одежду.  
  
— Я принесу свежее белье, мэм.  
  
— Быть может, мне следует принять ванну, — задумалась она. Ей было жарко и в целом неприятно.  
  
В дверь постучали.  
  
— Кто там?  
  
— Это я, вы позволите войти?  
  
— Я не в состоянии принимать посетителей, Уильям.  
  
Его это не разубедило.  
  
— Гарриет сказала, что вы дурно себя чувствуете.  
  
Виктория сделала знак Дженкинс подать халат. Скерретт присела перед Мельбурном и удалилась вместе с запачканным бельем.  
  
— Со мной всё в порядке. Это всего лишь женские проблемы.  
  
Он нахмурился.  
  
— У вас нездоровый вид.  
  
— Да, по-моему, я пропустила прошлый месяц, это, должно быть, двойная плата.  
  
Почувствовав новый приступ спазмов, она снова сжала бока.  
  
— Позвольте мне послать за доктором.  
  
— Нет, я не…  
  
Она слегка покачнулась, на долю секунды потеряв сознание, но Дженкинс успела ее удержать. Мельбурн бросился к жене.  
  
— В постель, — бросил он.  
  
— Я не могу. У нас сегодня ужинает герцогиня Монтроз. Вы ведь знаете, как она меня презирает.  
  
— Она не станет относиться к вам лучше, если вы упадете в обморок за столом. В постель.  
  
Виктория вздохнула.  
  
— Слава Богу,  _mama_  в отъезде.  
  
— Вы действительно считаете, что ваша мать стала бы насмехаться над вами из-за недомогания?  
  
— Это к лучшему, что она гостит у моего брата.  
  
  


***

  
  
Ада подняла на них глаза.  
  
— Ну и вот что нам известно. Выкидыш.  
  
— И ты считаешь, что у ребенка была гемофилия? — спросила Виктория.  
  
— Ну, это был мальчик, и, если верить дневникам, кровотечение было очень сильное… В наши дни в случаях гемофилии часто получается так, что кровь матери мешается с кровью ребенка, и фактор свертывания у матери понижается. В наши дни мы бы такой случай рассматривали как роды с повышенным риском осложнений. Уилл, ты в порядке?  
  
Уилл поднял голову.  
  
— В порядке.  
  
— Следующий шаг — дождаться родов. Если роды не начинаются, врач вынимает плод.  
  
— Вынимает? — спросила Виктория.  
  
— Да, вручную. Эта процедура была зарегистрирована в случае принцессы Шарлотты, но королеве повезло гораздо больше.  
  
— Значит, либо сэр Джеймс не провел процедуру…  
  
— Мы знаем, что королева в целом была очень здоровой женщиной и не придерживалась того режима, какого придерживалась принцесса Шарлотта. Она была известна своим аппетитом и перенесла пять родов относительно без осложнений… Первые роды были долгими, но это нередко для первого ребенка. Единственный примечательный случай — рождение принцессы Евфимии, но и тогда родился живой ребенок.  
  
Виктория поймала устремленный на нее — вернее, на ее живот — взгляд Уилла.  
  
— Ну что ж, очень информативно, — сказала она.  
  
— Вы, наверное, устали, — спохватилась Ада. — Это всё может быть так скучно.  
  
— Нет, ужасно интересно, — сказал Уилл.  
  
— Нам обязательно нужно еще встретиться и пообедать вместе до вашего отъезда.  
  
— И немножко пройтись по магазинам, — добавила Виктория.  
  
  


***

  
  
Мельбурн ждал за дверью, пока сэр Джеймс осматривал королеву. Она хотела, чтобы он был рядом во время родов, но поняла, что не может допустить, чтобы сэр Джеймс копался в ней, избегая смотреть ей в глаза, в присутствии ее мужа — это было бы чересчур.  
  
— Лорд Мельбурн.  
  
— Сэр Джеймс.  
  
— По всей видимости, королева страдает от выкидыша.  
  
Мельбурн стоял как громом пораженный.  
  
— Мы и не знали...  
  
— Срок был небольшой. Однако, похоже, что имеет место сильное кровотечение — организм пытается исторгнуть ребенка.  
  
— Исторгнуть… — выдохнул Мельбурн.  
  
— Кровотечение обильное, что само по себе тревожно, и, разумеется, лихорадка вызывает опасения.  
  
— Папа?  
  
Отпустив сэра Джеймса, Мельбурн повернулся к Джине, присел на корточки.  
  
— Что случилось с мамой?  
  
— Маме просто немного нездоровится, вот и всё.  
  
— Можно мне к ней?  
  
— Нет, маме нужно отдыхать. Ты увидишь ее утром. — Он поцеловал дочь. — Я люблю тебя.  
  
И нянька увела Регину.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Осенний Париж явно сильно недооценивают, — сказала Виктория.  
  
Они сидели в ресторане с видом на огни вдоль Сены.  
  
— Да, пожалуй.  
  
— Бедная Регина, — размышляла Виктория за ужином.  
  
Уилл взглянул на нее.  
  
— Сложное, наверное, было положение. В любой момент у твоей мамы может родиться сын, который займет твое место…  
  
— Думаешь, ей это было нужно? Корона?  
  
— Нет. Она была слишком дочерью лорда М — никаких амбиций. Что дополнительно осложняло ее положение.  
  
— В смысле?  
  
— Если бы Виктория умерла, она сразу стала бы королевой.  
  
  


***

  
  
Мельбурн придвинул стул к кровати Виктории. Эмма и Гарриет сидели с ней по очереди, но сам он и сиделка не покидали комнату.  
  
— Лорд М…  
  
— Да, Виктория?  
  
— Я не хочу открывать Парламент. Я предпочла бы поехать в Виндзор.  
  
Он нахмурился, припоминая этот спор в самом начале ее царствования. Тогда он одержал верх над юной королевой.  
  
— Разумеется, мэм. — Он взял холодный компресс из чаши, стоявшей на прикроватной тумбе. — Мэм, кто я?  
  
— Лорд М.  
  
— Но кто я вам?  
  
Она улыбнулась ему.  
  
— Мой премьер-министр.  
  
Он опять приложил компресс к ее лбу.  
  
— Да, мэм.  
  
  


***

  
  
Мельбурн переоделся и побрился. Негоже выглядеть неопрятно перед девочками.  
  
Пусть даже весь мир его рушился.  
  
Услышав крик Виктории, он выскочил из комнаты, едва не сбив с ног Колльера.  
  
В королевской опочивальне он обнаружил сэра Джеймса, убирающего что-то в чашу и накрывающего чашу куском ткани. Эмма и Гарриет стояли рядом.  
  
— Сэр Джеймс.  
  
— Лорд Мельбурн. Ее величество исторгла остатки…  
  
Остатки ребенка. Их ребенка.  
  
— А лихорадка?  
  
— Нужно ждать.  
  
Вошла Лецен.  
  
— Баронесса.  
  
— Премьер-министр ждет.  
  
— Ее величество не в состоянии…  
  
— Он желает видеть вас, лорд Мельбурн, — в голосе Лецен сквозило нескрываемое раздражение.  
  
Мельбурн прошел в салон, где ожидал лорд Джон Рассел. Какой же маленький он был человечек, этот бывший министр его правительства. Конечно, отношения между ними теперь были странные.  
  
— Лорд Мельбурн.  
  
— Лорд Рассел.  
  
— Как здоровье ее величества?  
  
— Она… — Мельбурн силился подобрать нужные слова. — Она больна, но у меня нет ни малейшего сомнения в ее скором выздоровлении.  
  
— Считаю своей обязанностью напомнить вам об Акте о регентстве за 1842 год. Если ее величество скончается, королевская принцесса станет королевой.  
  
— Я не думаю, что…  
  
— А вы станете регентом.  
  
— Как я и сказал, я не думаю, что до этого дойдет…  
  
— Тори это придется не по душе.  
  
— Они мало что могут сделать. Акт давно принят.  
  
— Многие предпочли бы, чтобы регент был королевской крови или кровным родственником королевской принцессы.  
  
— Прошу прощения?  
  
— Если бы речь шла о другом ребенке, никто не стал бы оспаривать ваше естественное право.  
  
— Принцесса Регина… — Мельбурн осекся, заметив, что Рассел изогнул бровь. — Она мне всё равно что родной ребенок. Я знал ее каждый день ее жизни. Она не знала другого отца.  
  
— Я сомневаюсь, что некоторые члены Парламенты способны проникнуться подобными сантиментами.  
  
— Нам нет нужды это обсуждать. Ее величество поправится…  
  
— Я молю Господа, чтобы так оно и было, но…  
  
Мельбурн развернулся и вышел, обрывая беседу.  
  
  


***

  
  
Войдя в детскую, он обнаружил с девочками свою сестру.  
  
— Папа! Смотри! Тетя Эмили пришла! — воскликнула Мэгги.  
  
— Я вижу.  
  
— Я как раз любовалась коллекцией игрушечных солдатиков Мэгги.  
  
— Подарок от ее кузена Эрнста.  
  
Джина посмотрела на Мельбурна.  
  
— Мы можем увидеть маму?  
  
— Она отдыхает, нам нельзя ее беспокоить.  
  
Джина сникла.  
  
— Ну-ну, милая, не следует мешать маме отдыхать, — сказала Эмили. — Чем скорее она восстановит силы, тем скорее вернется к вам.  
  
Эмили поднялась и отошла от племянниц.  
  
— Как она?  
  
— Плохо.  
  
— Мне очень жаль, Уильям.  
  
— Мне нужно письмо.  
  
— Какое письмо?  
  
Он поймал взгляд Регины, следившей за каждым его движением.  
  
— Мне нужно письмо, которое написала мне Виктория. Перед рождением Джины.  
  
— Зачем оно тебе?  
  
— Оно по-прежнему у тебя?  
  
— Разумеется, оно по-прежнему у меня.  
  
— Оно мне нужно.  
  
— Зачем?  
  
— В глазах общественности и некоторых членов Парламента я ей не родной отец.  
  
— Ты станешь регентом…  
  
— Я не хочу быть регентом, я хочу быть ее отцом.  
  
— Они не станут вас разлучать.  
  
— Это не исключено. По-твоему, все с радостью предоставят мне власть…  
  
— У них нет выбора.  
  
— Я не могу рисковать. Мне нужно это письмо…  
  
— Ты ведь понимаешь, что законность ее права на престол будет поставлена под сомнение…  
  
— Мне всё равно.  
  
Эмили выпрямилась.  
  
— Ты не дождешься благодарности от своей супруги, если лишишь ее дочь права царствовать…  
  
— Мне всё равно!  
  
— И что ты собираешься делать, если ее захотят забрать у тебя?  
  
— Уехать из Англии.  
  
— Уехать из Англии? Ты в своем уме?  
  
— Если я ее отец, никто не может усомниться в моем естественном праве распоряжаться ее жизнью, как мне заблагорассудится.  
  
— Ты сейчас не способен мыслить трезво. Когда ты в последний раз спал?  
  
— Отдай мне письмо.  
  
— Нет. Не отдам, если ты не выспишься, если оно действительно не понадобится и уж точно если ты собираешься уехать из Англии и заварить Бог знает какую кашу!  
  
— Эмили, сегодня я не потерплю возражений.  
  
— Я тоже.  
  
  


***

  
  
Уилл сидел на диване в гостиничном номере.  
  
— Доброе утро. — Виктория поцеловала его, склонившись над ним сзади. — Что делаешь?  
  
— Да так, просматриваю книжку, автором которой восхищаюсь.  
  
Она взглянула на дисплей айпада.  
  
— Моя книга, — улыбнулась она.  
  
— Думаю о Регине. Ты права. Для нее это всё наверняка было страшно.  
  
— Ужасно. — Обойдя диван, Виктория уселась рядом и свернулась у него под боком. — У нее был лорд М, хотя…  
  
— Хотя интересно, о чем думал Мельбурн.  
  
— Потому что для всего остального мира Регина была не его дочерью? Он был бы регентом.  
  
— Думаешь, если бы Виктория умерла, Леопольд стал бы спокойно сидеть по ту сторону Ла-Манша, пока Мельбурн правил бы в качестве регента?  
  
— Акт о регентстве был уже принят, и по нему власть доставалась Мельбурну.  
  
— Да, но нельзя забывать о правах отца — пусть и предполагаемого — и о его семье, желавшей, чтобы на каждом троне сидело по Кобургу.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Мельбурн.  
  
— Рассел, — вздохнул он. — Что вам нужно?  
  
Премьер-министра удивил такой прием.  
  
— Я пришел осведомиться о здоровье королевы.  
  
— Вам ведь известно, что если королева действительно скончается, вас об этом уведомят немедленно. Королевский посыльный.  
  
— Я…  
  
— Знаю, знаю, вы искренне обеспокоены и так далее… — Мельбурн вздохнул. — Я вас знаю. Вам до смерти хочется заполучить регента-вига, потому что в таком случае вы надеетесь провести угодные вам реформы — так я скажу вам, не будет этого. Покуда я буду регентом, я сделаю всё в своей власти, чтобы защитить корону моей дочери, в том числе от ваших амбиций.  
  
— Вы никогда не были политиком в душе, Мельбурн, — покачал головой Рассел. — Никогда не любили азарт схватки.  
  
— Прошу меня простить. Мне нужно к королеве.  
  
Вернувшись в опочивальню королевы, Мельбурн вновь занял свой пост.  
  
— Уильям.  
  
Мельбурн поднял голову.  
  
— Виктория.  
  
— Где девочки?  
  
— В детской, разумеется.  
  
— Мне нужно их увидеть.  
  
Он видел лежавшую на ее лице тень. Она никогда еще не была дальше от него, чем теперь. У Каро был такой же взгляд.  
  
— Вы увидите их, когда вам станет лучше.  
  
— Мне нужно их увидеть.  
  
— Разумеется. Когда вам станет лучше.  
  
— Сейчас.  
  
— Виктория… — Он взял ее руку, крепко сжал. — Не сдавайтесь.  
  
— Уильям…  
  
— Нет, я всё вижу — я уже видел это раньше, но вы… вам нельзя уйти. Джина слишком мала, чтобы быть королевой, и Мэгги в вас нуждается … Элли едва знает вас. Не лишайте ее матери.  
  
— Я хочу видеть их.  
  
  


***

  
  
Мельбурн вошел в детскую, повесив голову. У него не было выбора. Он пытался оградить дочерей от происходящего, но они не видели мать уже несколько дней.  
  
И он не мог отказать им в одной последней встрече.  
  
Мэгги лежала на полу в окружении своих игрушечных солдатиков.  
  
— Мэгги?  
  
Он вздохнул  
  
— Мэгги.  
  
Она подняла на него взгляд, отрываясь от своих игрушек.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Пойдем. Я должен поговорить с тобой и с Джиной.  
  
— Джина сбежала.  
  
Мельбурн огляделся.  
  
— Сбежала?   
  
— Да.  
  
Мельбурн подошел к сидевшим в стороне нянькам и Лецен.  
  
— Пожалуй, неплохо было бы не упускать наследницу престола из виду! Как вы считаете, баронесса, по силам нам это?  
  
— Я не...  
  
— Я не ожидаю от вас многого, но хоть об этом вы могли бы позаботиться!  
  
— Лорд Мельбурн...  
  
— Более того, я не ожидаю от вас вообще ничего! Тем не менее, вы не способны справиться с простейшей задачей — удержать ребенка в детской...  
  
Лецен выплюнула что-то по-немецки.  
  
— Клянусь...  
  
— Лорд Мельбурн.  
  
Он обернулся и увидел Колльера.  
  
— Прошу прощения, что прерываю вашу беседу...  
  
— В чем дело?  
  
— Послание от леди Бовейл.  
  
  


***

  
  
Его невестка, Александрина, поджидала его в холле Дувр-хауса.  
  
— Уильям.  
  
— Где она?  
  
— В гостиной.  
  
— Если она решила сбежать, почему остановилась здесь?  
  
— Она решила, что ей понадобится карта.  
  
Мельбурн вздохнул и прошел в гостиную. Джина сидела на диване, одетая в пальто и шляпку.  
  
— Джина... — ее имя вырвалось у него со вздохом облегчения. Мельбурн поднял дочь на руки. — О чем ты думала?  
  
— Я не хочу быть королевой. Я не хочу, чтобы мама умерла!  
  
Мельбурн вздохнул.  
  
— Я тоже не хочу, чтобы мама умерла, но, милая моя Джина, бегством ничего не решить. Боюсь, тебе суждена такая жизнь, от которой никак нельзя сбежать.  
  
Она крепко обхватила его руками.  
  
— Обещаю, я буду рядом. Слышишь? Я обещаю, я буду рядом с тобой.   
  
  


***

  
  
— Где ты был? — спросила раздраженная Эмма.  
  
— Что случилось?  
  
— Она очнулась. Она хочет видеть королевскую принцессу.  
  
— Хочет видеть?  
  
— И пытается встать! Сэр Джеймс решительно не велит ей двигаться.  
  
— Пойдем.  
  
Мельбурн взял Джину за руку, и вместе они поспешили в покои королевы.  
  
Они услышали голос Виктории прежде, чем увидели ее.  
  
— Лецен, если через две минуты я не буду держать в руках свою старшую дочь, я велю поднять на пики головы всех присутствующих!  
  
— Мама!  
  
Она была уже в коридоре, когда Джина сорвалась с места и побежала к ней навстречу.  
  
— Джина...  
  
— Мама, не бросай меня!  
  
— Нет. Мама не бросит тебя. Слышишь? — Виктория покачала головой, прижимая дочь к груди. — Мама никогда тебя не бросит.  
  
  


***

  
  
_Папа.  
  
Папа. Ты не можешь уйти. Ты обещал._  
  
Уилл проснулся и обнаружил, что рука Виктории прижимает его ладонь к ее животу.  
  
Он вздохнул.  
  
— Уилл? — Виктория повернула к нему голову. — Ты не спишь?  
  
— Я тебя разбудил?  
  
— Ты ворочался…  
  
— Дурные сны.  
  
— О чем?  
  
Уилл покачал головой.  
  
— Боюсь, я слишком глубоко погрузился в работу. Мельбурн. Джина. То есть, Регина.  
  
— Как, по-твоему, Виктории удалось выкарабкаться? Судя по всему, она должна была умереть.  
  
— Она не могла умереть. Слишком много еще нужно было сделать. Три девочки, одной из которых пришлось бы стать королевой.  
  
— Что тебе снилось?  
  
— Что?  
  
— Мой сон ты у меня выпытал.  
  
Уилл громко вздохнул, прижимаясь лбом к ее макушке.  
  
— Я подумал сначала, что Эллисон, но нет. Точно Регина.  
  
— С чего это тебе приснилась Регина?  
  
Услышав храп за спиной, Виктория поняла, что ее вопрос останется без ответа.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Доктор сказал, кто это был?  
  
Мельбурн поднял взгляд от книги.  
  
— Я имею в виду ребенка.  
  
— Мальчик.  
  
Виктория кивнула.  
  
— Вы были бы рады еще одному сыну?  
  
— Я был бы рад любому ребенку, которого вы мне подарили бы.  
  
— Вы думаете, я смогу подарить вам еще детей? — Ее глаза наполнялись слезами. — Я знаю, я говорила, что мне не нравится быть беременной, но я не хотела…  
  
Отложив книгу в сторону, Мельбурн устроился рядом с ней в постели и заключил ее в объятия.  
  
— Вы ни в чем не виноваты. Вы ничего не могли сделать…  
  
— Я даже не знала… Я ездила верхом, танцевала, я бегала…  
  
— Вы ездили верхом, танцевали и бегали и тогда, когда не знали, что носите Мэгги и Элли, и тем не менее, они сильные и здоровые дети. Вы не должны винить себя, Виктория.  
  
— Дядя Кобург перед отъездом в Виндзор… последнее, что он сказал мне… — Она сглотнула и подняла на него блестящие от слез глаза. — Он сказал, что желает мне пережить смерть моего сына и…  
  
— Он был жестоким, злобным человеком, Виктория.  
  
Она кивнула.   
  
— Что если у нас никогда не будет сына?  
  
Мельбурн покачал головой.  
  
— Виктория, у нас с вами три дочери. Бывают трагедии и пострашнее трех здоровых дочерей.


	34. Chapter 34

— У меня для тебя сюрприз.  
  
Опасные слова — особенно опасные в устах Виктории.  
  
Но Уилл послушно завязал глаза всё тем же платком Hermes и снял его через час езды за пределы Парижа.  
  
— Сюрприз!  
  
Уилл огляделся.  
  
— Мы на парковке.  
  
— Да, но где эта парковка?  
  
Виктория вышла из машины, и он последовал ее примеру.  
  
— Парковка отеля?  
  
— Да, но где этот отель?  
  
Он прошел за ней в вестибюль, и ответ становился всё очевиднее, по мере того, как они пробирались сквозь полчища маленьких детей и изнуренных родителей.  
  
— Мы в…  
  
— Диснейленде!  
  
— Ты похитила меня и увезла в Диснейленд?  
  
— Да. Ты говорил, что никогда тут не бывал.  
  
— Не бывал.  
  
— А я однажды приезжала с племянницей и племянником, и они всё испортили, потому что постоянно ныли и канючили, да и просто вели себя, как дети…  
  
— Сколько им было?  
  
— Восемь и шесть, но даже если оставить это в стороне, я подумала, как мне тут могло бы быть весело, ну и вот.  
  
— Ты ведь понимаешь, что у нас будет двое детей, и они точно захотят поехать куда-нибудь вроде Диснейленда.  
  
— Вот потому-то я и хочу побывать тут прежде, чем они высосут из дела всё веселье.  
  
— Мы работать сегодня будем?  
  
— Искренне в этом сомневаюсь.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Можно мне доспехи?  
  
Взглянув на Мэгги, Мельбурн уселся на пол. Джина сидела рядом с сестрой, усердно конспектируя.  
  
— Мэгги, мне кажется, ты не улавливаешь суть.  
  
Дело было в библиотеке Виндзорского замка, куда он созвал девочек на урок по истории и политике.  
  
— Мне нужно в бой.   
  
— Нет, не нужно. Хорошая королева должна уметь избегать боя.  
  
— Но я не буду королевой. Королевой будет Джина.  
  
Мельбурн скосил глаза на Джину — та задумчиво смотрела в сторону.  
  
— На сегодня достаточно. Почему бы нам не подышать немного свежим воздухом?  
  
Мэгги упрашивать не пришлось — она пулей вылетела из комнаты.  
  
— И ты, Джина, — сказал Мельбурн, забирая у старшей дочери тетрадь. — Беги.  
  
— Я хочу в Брокет-холл.  
  
— Джина… — вздохнул он. — Я тоже хочу в Брокет-холл, но у мамы есть обязанности, которыми она не может пренебречь.  
  
— Тогда поедем сами.  
  
— Нет, мы должны…  
  
— Она не будет по нам скучать.  
  
Мельбурн ответил банальностью:  
  
— Разумеется, мама будет по нам скучать.  
  
  


***

  
  
— А, лорд М. Идите сюда.  
  
Он проследовал в указанном направлении, с радостью заметив, что она над чем-то работает.  
  
— Что вы думаете?  
  
— Зависит от того, что это такое.  
  
— Это дом.  
  
— Дом? Для кого?  
  
— Для нас, — улыбнулась она.  
  
— Где?  
  
— На острове Уайт. Укромный уголок для частной жизни.  
  
— Вы королева. У вас нет частной жизни.  
  
— Но нам нужно место для уединения, куда мы можем уезжать с девочками…  
  
— У нас есть такое место. В Брокет-холле.  
  
Виктория взглянула ему в глаза.  
  
— Почему вы против?  
  
— Нашим детям не нужен еще один дом…  
  
— Может быть, он нужен мне! Разве не могу я иметь то, что хочу?!  
  
— Джина только сегодня утром просилась в Брокет-холл.  
  
— Вы запрещаете мне?  
  
Мельбурн покачал головой.  
  
— Вам известно, что я ничего не могу вам запретить.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Итак, с чего начнем?  
  
Виктория улыбнулась. Они вошли в парк с картой наперевес.   
  
— Я вычеркиваю всё, что тебе нельзя?  
  
Она закатила глаза.  
  
— Да, Уилл. Я знаю, я беременна. Никакой «Космической горы» для меня, Ви и Икс, но ты не стесняйся.  
  
— Спасибо, но нет.  
  
— Я серьезно, давай. Я не хочу, чтобы ты лишал себя чего-то только потому, что я не могу принять участие.  
  
— Найди что-нибудь, что подойдет нам обоим.  
  
— Ладно, «Базз Лайтер».  
  
— Там, кажется, очередь минут на тридцать — успеем еще обсудить шотландскую экспедицию.  
  
— Буэ… — застонала Виктория. — Кому хочется говорить о Шотландии?  
  
— Вопросы неизбежны. Джон Браун в то время служил у Монтрозов. Они наверняка встречались.  
  
— А не плевать ли?  
  
— Странно, что в дневнике за эти даты ничего. Никаких писем с описанием визита хозяев — Монтрозов. Кто знает, почему именно они принимали королевскую семью?  
  
— Хочешь яблоко в карамели?  
  
— Сдается мне, ты пытаешься сменить тему.  
  
— Я беременна. Предполагается, что ты должен добывать для меня всё, чего мне захочется. Ты же не хочешь разозлить Ви и Икс.  
  
— Любопытная мысль.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Скорбь делает мою дочь неприкаянной.  
  
Мельбурн поверить не мог, как дошел до жизни до такой — он, да прогуливается с герцогиней Кентской. Он шел, толкая перед собой коляску, Мэгги и Джина резвились в стороне.  
  
— Я знал скорбь и прежде, но эти безумные замыслы… — вздохнул он. — К чему ей остров Уайт?  
  
— Возможно, ей нужно сменить обстановку. Я слышала, как она говорила о Шотландии.  
  
Мельбурн вздохнул снова.  
  
— О Господи. Только не Шотландия.  
  
— Вы там бывали?  
  
— Разумеется. Моя мать отправила меня в Глазго после окончания Кембриджа, вместо традиционной поездки по Европе.  
  
— И каково ваше мнение?  
  
— Никогда в жизни не бывал в более жутком месте…  
  
— Она читает «Джейн Эйр», — улыбнулась герцогиня.  
  
— Да, талантливый автор, этот Каррер Белл.  
  
— Почему бы вам не отвезти ее туда? Она так любит, когда ей потакают, и вы могли бы поухаживать за ней.  
  
— Не думаю, что мне когда-либо приходилось за ней ухаживать.  
  
— Так представьте, чего вы могли бы достичь, если бы постарались, Уильям.  
  
— Шутки, герцогиня? Из ваших уст? — Мельбурн вздохнул и опустил взгляд на лепечущую в попытке привлечь внимание Элли. — Нужно найти подходящий дом для съема.  
  
— Возможно, мне удастся кое-что устроить при помощи герцогини Монтроз.  
  
— Неужели? Она не самая пылкая сторонница Виктории.  
  
— Пусть даже и так.  
  
Он покачал головой.  
  
— Хорошо. Не буду спрашивать, как вы собираетесь этого добиться.  
  
  


***

  
  
Виктория в изумлении взглянула на мужа.  
  
— Приглашение в замок Бьюкенен? Почему? Герцогиня меня презирает. Она не забыла мне Флору Гастингс. Что ей нужно?  
  
Мельбурн пожал плечами.  
  
— Ответить отказом?  
  
— Вы ненавидите Шотландию. Я слышала, как вы отзывались о Глазго.  
  
— Девочкам это может быть полезно. Мы изучали Елизавету I — пожалуй, пора взглянуть и на Марию, королеву Шотландии.  
  
Он уловил первую тень улыбки на ее лице.  
  
— Вы рассказывали им о Лестере?  
  
— Нет, думаю, до Лестера они еще не доросли.  
  
— А может, вы страшитесь того дня, когда они найдут себе собственных Лестеров.  
  
— Как я уже сказал, до Лестера они еще не доросли, — вздохнул Мельбурн. — Так что же, принимаем приглашение?  
  
  


***

  
  
— Ну признайся, тебе же было весело.  
  
— Да, было, — улыбнулся Уилл.  
  
Улыбнувшись в ответ, Виктория поцеловала его.  
  
— Тебе нужно почаще развлекаться.  
  
— Я думал, мы с тобой неплохо развлекаемся.  
  
— Ну да. История, секс — да, но в смысле нормальных развлечений…  
  
— Мне развлекаться не положено.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Ничего, забудь.  
  
— Нет, объясни, что это значит?  
  
— Ты не проголодалась?  
  
И Уилл пошел дальше, оставив Викторию в недоумении.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Говорят, они занимаются любовью, как дикие звери.  
  
— Кто? — Джеймс выглянул из-за газеты.  
  
— Ее величество и лорд-консорт.  
  
— И где же вы такое слышали?  
  
— Моя камеристка сказала.  
  
— А она где это слышала?  
  
— В Хэтфилд-хаусе — полагаю, там об этом узнали от прислуги Брокет-холла. Судя по всему, лорд Мельбурн готов овладеть королевой где угодно — лишь бы мебель выдержала. Удивительно, что у них всего трое детей. — Герцогиня взглянула на дворецкого. — Кстати, МакГрегор, нужно переставить вазы повыше. Не хочу, чтобы они пострадали от рвения лорда Мельбурна.  
  
— Почему же в таком случае вы их пригласили?  
  
Герцогиня вздохнула.  
  
— Оказала услугу герцогине Кентской.  
  
— А не в том ли причина, что вы более не желаете быть объектом ненависти королевы?  
  
— Прошу прощения, сэр?  
  
— Вы начали враждовать с королевой с самого ее восшествия на престол…  
  
— Она унизила невинную женщину!  
  
— Бога ради, — сказал Джеймс, — да кто тогда не подумал, что она ждет ребенка? И когда это вы дружили с Флорой Гастингс?  
  
— Я питала к ней глубочайшую…  
  
— У королевы три дочери, которым понадобятся мужья. И вы хотите, чтобы один из наших сыновей был в их числе.  
  
— Но вы, разумеется, выше всего этого?  
  
— Разумеется, нет. Как можно не желать, чтобы на престоле сидел потомок Монтрозов? Но я не собираюсь изображать благоговение.  
  
Кэтрин* взглянула на МакГрегора.  
  
— Тем не менее, давайте уберем хрупкие предметы из отведенных королеве покоев.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Мне холодно.  
  
— Мой маленький солдатик, — улыбнулась Виктория. — Ты должна уметь переносить невзгоды.  
  
Мэгги захныкала. Регина отвела взгляд.  
  
— Пожалуй, папа мог бы продолжить читать.  
  
— Нет! — отрезала Регина. — Мне не нравится эта книжка.  
  
— Но это так увлекательно, — сказала Виктория. — Прятаться в лесу, учиться жить простой, обычной жизнью…  
  
— Их папа умер.  
  
— Что ж, полагаю, обычным детям подобное может казаться забавным, — заметил Мельбурн.  
  
— Я бы казнила всех круглоголовых, — сказала Мэгги. — Если бы они казнили моего папу.**  
  
— Приятно слышать.  
  
— Я бы отомстила за тебя, папа. И за тебя, мама.  
  
— Не думаю, что до этого дойдет.  
  
— А теперь приехали? — заныла Мэгги.  
  
— Да, это, должно быть, замок Бьюкенен, — ответил Мельбурн.  
  
— Какой чудесный, — сказала Виктория.  
  
— Какой страшный, — сказала Регина.  
  
— Добро пожаловать в Шотландию… — подытожил Мельбурн.  
  
  


***

  
  
Герцог и герцогиня встречали гостей у замка.  
  
— Ваше величество, — сказал Джеймс.  
  
— Ваша светлость, — кивнула Виктория. — Мы чрезвычайно признательны вам за ваше великодушное предложение принять нас у себя. Это задача не из простых.  
  
— Это честь для нас, ваше величество, — ответила Кэтрин. Прислуга начала разгружать несколько экипажей и повозку с багажом, а хозяева повели гостей в замок.  
  
— Мы запланировали для вас множество увеселений, ваше величество. Выслеживание, рыбная ловля, например.  
  
— Разумеется, под конец вашего пребывания будет бал егерей, — добавила Кэтрин.  
  
— Чудесно, — сказала Виктория.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Ты точно не хочешь передохнуть?  
  
Виктория взглянула на Уилла.  
  
— От чего мне отдыхать? Мы покатались ровно на трех аттракционах и пообедали.  
  
— Я не хочу, чтобы ты переутомилась.  
  
— Уилл…  
  
— Ладно, ладно, сдаюсь.  
  
Виктория махнула в сторону скамейки.  
  
— Давай я присяду на минутку, а ты помучаешь меня Джоном Брауном?  
  
— То есть, шотландская глава досталась мне, — сказал Уилл, садясь рядом.  
  
— Я же говорила, что мне плевать на Джона Брауна, и я понятия не имею, чем грозится Роберта, говоря про младшую принцессу, что она «многими считается» младшей дочерью королевы и Мельбурна.  
  
— Сроки чуть не совпадают.  
  
— Уилл.  
  
— Ну хорошо, хорошо. Посмотрим, что писала королева? — Он вынул айпад из кармана куртки.  
  
— Ты притащил с собой работу, — вздохнула Виктория.  
  
— Ладно, давай тогда сначала сфотографирую.  
  
Виктория захихикала и приняла позу.  
  
— Молодец, выкрутился.  
  
— Ага. А теперь обратимся к… — Уилл осекся. — Странно.  
  
— Что странно?  
  
— Расшифровки нет… — Он нажал кнопку, другую, третью. — А если переключиться на сканы… страницы в архиве вообще нет. Вообще, кажется, что она вырвана.  
  
— Думаешь, она написала что-то, о чем потом пожалела?  
  
  


***

  
  
— Вы не едете на выслеживание?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Я не понимаю, Уильям. Какой был смысл в нашей поездке, если вы собирались просто сидеть и читать?  
  
— Я везу Джину и Мэгги в Холирудский дворец.  
  
— Почему это нельзя сделать в другой день?  
  
— Потому что назначено на сегодня. Вы могли бы к нам присоединиться. — Помолчав, Мельбурн добавил: — Я уверен, что девочки были бы в восторге.  
  
— Нет, пожалуй, я предпочту свежий воздух.  
  
С этими словами она удалилась, прежде чем он успел возразить.  
  
  


***

  
  
Проводив взглядом экипаж, увозивший ее супруга и дочерей, Виктория прошла к конюшням, ожидая встретить там герцога Монтроза.  
  
— Мэм.  
  
— Мне сообщили, что герцог будет ждать меня здесь. Я думала, мы едем на охоту.  
  
— Его светлость просил передать, что он неважно себя чувствует. Я думал, что вашему величеству сообщили.  
  
— Вот как. Ну что ж… мистер…?  
  
— Браун, мэм.  
  
— Мистер Браун, в таком случае, я желаю выехать на прогулку.  
  
— Как скажете, мэм.  
  
Некоторое время они ехали молча. Но Виктории тишина была невыносима.  
  
— Давно вы работаете у Монтрозов, Браун?  
  
— Да, мэм, — лаконично ответил Браун.  
  
— Мы с лордом-консортом… — задумчиво сказала она, — мы часто подолгу ездили верхом. Мне иногда казалось, что во время этих прогулок мы можем уладить дела всего мира.  
  
И как же давно не выезжали они на такие прогулки. Они не катались всё лето — муж брал с собой девочек и часто звал ее.  
  
А она отказывалась.  
  
Она иногда видела, как они возвращаются с прогулки. Девочки смеялись, и она знала, что он наверняка рассказал им что-то забавное.  
  
Но она никогда не упоминала об этом и никогда не принимала приглашений присоединиться к ним.  
  
Внезапно Виктория почувствовала каплю дождя на лице. Подняв голову, она увидела, что небо почернело.  
  
— Сюда, мэм! — крикнул Браун.  
  
  


***

  
  
К тому времени, как по пути им встретился небольшой домик, дождь перешел в бурю. Виктория последовала за Брауном внутрь, не задавая вопросов.  
  
— Джон Браун, что ты тут делаешь? И кого это ты притащил? — спросила хозяйка.  
  
— Гостью из большого дома.  
  
— Ой. — Женщина неловко присела. — Прошу прощения, мисс.  
  
Мисс? Хозяева не узнали ее. Браун открыл рот, но Виктория опередила его:  
  
— Пожалуйста, зовите меня Викторией. Миссис?  
  
— Рона. Можно уж по-простому, хотя я уверена, что вы к такому не привыкшие. — Хозяйка повернулась к мужу. — Энгус, подкинь-ка хвороста в очаг. Она насквозь промокла.  
  
Вскоре все сидели у очага, приятно беседуя за чаем. Оказалось, что хозяева работают на одной из овцеводческих ферм поместья.   
  
— Вы замужем, мисс? — спросил Энгус.  
  
Виктория успела уже снять перчатки, и кольцо лорда М красноречиво посверкивало на безымянном пальце ее левой руки.   
  
— Да.  
  
— Ваш супруг не будет о вас волноваться? — Энгус бросил обеспокоенный взгляд на Брауна.  
  
— Нет. Он уехал в Эдинбург и собирался пробыть там весь день. Сомневаюсь, что он уже вернулся.  
  
— Он не пожелать поехать на выслеживание? — спросил Браун.  
  
— У него дела.  
  
— Не ахти какой охотник, стало быть?  
  
— Джон Браун, — пожурила его Рона.  
  
— Нет, он выезжает и стреляет, когда его сестра устраивает празднества…  
  
— Значит, нет?  
  
— Не все обязаны иметь такие же пристрастия, как ты, Джон. — Рона перевела взгляд на Викторию. — Есть у вас с мужем детки?  
  
— Три девочки.  
  
— Ох, как чудно, — сказала Рона. — Сколько им?  
  
— Джине шесть лет, Мэгги четыре, а Элли… — Она помедлила, вспоминая. — Элли восемь месяцев.  
  
И куда подевались эти месяцы?  
  
— Знаю-знаю, время летит незаметно, когда они в этом возрасте, — закивала Рона. — Они меняются день ото дня.  
  
Виктория кивнула в ответ и улыбнулась.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Да ладно тебе!  
  
— Нет!  
  
— Спиралька просто поднимается и опускается, даже не переворачивается!  
  
— Нет.  
  
Она вздохнула.  
  
— Ладно.  
  
— Лучше поостеречься.  
  
— Гасси никогда не бывал в таких местах? В этом дело?  
  
Уилл вздохнул.  
  
— Не бывал, конечно. Толпы народа, очереди, аттракционы…  
  
— Но Эллисон?  
  
— Ей бы очень понравилось, но у нее никогда не было достаточно продолжительных здоровых периодов.  
  
Виктория нахмурилась.  
  
— И вы никогда никуда не ездили?  
  
— Время от времени мы ухитрялись урвать денек на поездку, но… — Уилл пожал плечами.  
  
— Ясно. — Виктория выглядела почему-то встревоженной. Оглядевшись, она сказала: — Я только загляну вон в тот магазинчик.  
  
  


***

  
  
Виктория рассмеялась. Прошло уже несколько часов, и она, пожалуй, перебрала виски.  
  
— Не может быть!  
  
— Очень даже может, — ответил Браун.  
  
Вдруг кто-то забарабанил в деревянную дверь. Браун встал. Рука его легла на рукоятку егерского ножа.  
  
Энгус подошел к двери.  
  
— Кто там?  
  
— Лорд Мельбурн.  
  
Виктория поднялась.  
  
— Уильям?  
  
Хозяин дома отпер дверь. Мельбурн вошел, снимая на пороге цилиндр. Рона и Энгус взволнованно переглянулись. Если до сего мгновения они не распознавали в гостье свою королеву, то теперь им всё стало ясно. Лорд Мельбурн достаточно давно был известен в обществе, чтобы его узнавали даже в отдаленных уголках Шотландии. Перед ними стоял лорд Мельбурн, а значит, большую часть вечера они провели, непринужденно болтая с королевой.  
  
— А, вот и вы.  
  
— Вы искали меня?  
  
— Вы выехали несколько часов назад, разумеется, я искал вас.  
  
— Вам не стоило переживать, милорд…  
  
Мельбурн перевел взгляд на Брауна.  
  
— Вы. Ваше имя?  
  
Рона и Энгус едва не закатили глаза.  
  
— Мистер Браун был весьма любезен… — заговорила Виктория.  
  
— Мистер Браун сидит, в то время как королева стоит?  
  
— Уильям…  
  
— Сидит мистер Браун или нет?  
  
Браун со вздохом поднялся.  
  
— Как я говорила, мистер Браун очень помог…  
  
— А не мистер ли Браун завел ее величество в глушь? Не мистер ли Браун не известил замок о том, что ее величество в безопасности, чтобы за ней приехали?  
  
— А может, вам самому стоило поехать с ней.  
  
— Я не спрашивал вашего мнения, Браун.  
  
Виктория встала, подобрала свое пальто и шляпу.  
  
— Мы крайне признательны за ваше гостеприимство.  
  
— Это честь для нас, мэм.  
  
— Я помогу ее величеству.  
  
— Нет, благодарю вас, с этим я справлюсь сам, — процедил Мельбурн.  
  
  


***

  
  
В замок Виктория и Мельбурн ехали молча.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Это было очень несправедливо с вашей стороны, лорд М. Он всего лишь пытался помочь…  
  
— Понятно. Его чувства вам дороже моих. Приятно знать, как высоко вы цените слугу, с которым едва знакомы!  
  
— Да что с вами такое?  
  
— Моя жена пропала!  
  
— Так я ваша жена? Я думала, я ваша королева. По крайней мере, судя по тому, как вы вели себя там!  
  
— Вы моя жена, мать моих детей и моя королева.  
  
— Что если иногда мне хотелось бы быть обычной женщиной?  
  
— Вы этого хотите? Чтобы я проявлял к вам неуважение?!  
  
— Чтобы вы обращались со мной, как с женщиной!  
  
— По-вашему, это значит быть женщиной? Непочтительность?! Это мнение вашего нового друга-слуги? Или, быть может, Альберта?  
  
— Чего вы хотите?! — завопила Виктория.  
  
— Я хочу, чтобы вы вернулись! — закричал он в ответ, удивляясь себе самому.  
  
— И где же я, по-вашему? — спросила она, изумленная не меньше него.  
  
— Я не знаю, но с тех пор, как ребенок… — Мельбурн покачал головой. — Вы не с нами. Вы пользуетесь любым поводом, чтобы избегать нас…  
  
— Ничего подобного...  
  
— Девочки видят вас раз в день — если повезет. Вы считаете, что они ничего не замечают? Бедняжке Элли едва достается ваш мимолетный взгляд…  
  
— Я люблю своих дочерей…  
  
— У меня нет в этом сомнений, но они рассчитывают на вас, и жестоко с вашей стороны отстраняться от них.  
  
— А вы?  
  
— А меня не в первый раз покидает супруга.  
  
— Я не сбегала с поэтом…  
  
— Нет, вы просто не разговариваете со мной, вы избегаете меня, закончив работать с бумагами, вы не приглашаете меня в свою опочивальню по ночам. Смею сказать, практический результат тот же.  
  
— Я потеряла ребенка!  
  
— Я потерял троих! И всё же у нас еще трое детей!  
  
Они прибыли к замку. Грум помог королеве спешиться, Мельбурн соскочил с седла.  
  
— Вы чувствуете это не так, как чувствует женщина.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Вы мужчина. Как вы можете понять?  
  
— Вы считаете, что ваши чувства важнее моих?  
  
— Да!  
  
Мельбурн кивнул.  
  
— Как я и сказал, один мой брак уже потерпел крах. Не вижу отличий.  
  
— Вы не можете сравнивать меня с ней!  
  
— Я был свидетелем тому, как это происходило, уверен, что у меня есть веские основания для сравнения…  
  
— Вы…  
  
— Пожалуй, мне лучше отвезти девочек в Брокет-холл.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Не понимаю, что нам делать здесь или в Лондоне. И думаю, вам стоит найти себе другого личного секретаря.  
  
— Вы хотите покинуть меня, лорд М?  
  
— Нет. Вы хотите покинуть нас.  
  
Мельбурн вошел в замок, оставив Викторию наедине с озадаченными хозяевами.  
  
  


***

  
  
— По-твоему, это перебор?  
  
— Нет, кто я такой, чтобы говорить, что это перебор?  
  
Виктория опустила взгляд на два огромных пакета с логотипом Диснея, набитых игрушками и одеждой для Ви и Икс, что нес Уилл.  
  
Они вошли в свой номер. Виктория плюхнулась на кровать.  
  
— Я не папа-праздник.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Я не из тех пап, с которыми весело. Я готовлю еду, я слежу, чтобы все вовремя принимали лекарство… — Уилл вздохнул. — Вот мои обязанности.  
  
— Иди сюда.  
  
Виктория протянула руку, переплетая пальцы с его пальцами, притягивая его к себе, пока он не сел с ней рядом на кровати.  
  
— Тогда у тебя была Кэрри. Слушай, я понимаю, что по части серьезности мне до тебя как до луны, но я всё-таки наполовину немка.  
  
Уилл вымученно улыбнулся.  
  
— Я уверена, что сумею мобилизовать соответствующую часть своих генов на приготовление обеда и укладывание в постель по расписанию… — Виктория улыбнулась. — И ты тогда можешь постараться побыть иногда папой-праздником. Потому что я-то знаю, как с тобой может быть весело.  
  
Она поцеловала его.  
  
— Думаешь, это твоя мама на тебя повлияла?  
  
Виктория закатила глаза.  
  
— Очень надеюсь, что всё не настолько плохо.  
  
  


***

  
  
Мельбурн сидел в одиночестве в своих покоях в Брокет-холле, одетый в ночную рубашку, с бокалом бренди рядом на столе, и ненавидел себя.  
  
Он всегда думал, что дарит Викторию счастье, ведь в основе их отношений лежала их дружба, такая естественная и непринужденная. Но за последние несколько месяцев он не мог заставить ее улыбнуться, и как же больно было видеть ее улыбающейся, слышать ее смех и понимать, что всё это предназначается не ему.  
  
Со скрипом отворилась дверь. У него промелькнула мысль, что это Виктория, что она явилась извиниться, он извинится тоже, и они упадут в объятия друг друга.  
  
— Папа?  
  
— Джина, — вздохнул он.  
  
— Ты не пришел пожелать нам доброй ночи, и мне приснился дурной сон.  
  
— Прости, Джина. Иди сюда.  
  
Она взобралась к нему на колени. Он стянул с кровати одеяло и укутал дочь.   
  
— Ну, ты знаешь, что нужно делать — ты должна рассказать мне, что тебе приснилось.  
  
— Мама.  
  
— Мама?  
  
— Мне приснилось, что она потерялась. Когда она приедет к нам?  
  
— У мамы много дел.  
  
  


***

  
  
— И вон там, видишь, Джина?  
  
Мельбурн смотрел на дочь. Джина стояла на табурете между ним и столом — он показывал ей тонкости обращения с орхидеями.  
  
— Можно, я попробую?  
  
— Да, конечно.  
  
— Папа! — послышался вопль Мэгги.  
  
— Мэгги, однажды ты своим криком проломишь стены…  
  
Мэгги ворвалась в оранжерею.  
  
— Экипаж!  
  
— Экипаж? Замечательно.  
  
Он решил, что это приехала Эмили, узнав о том, какой катастрофой обернулось шотландское путешествие — от мужа или через светские слухи. Взяв Джину за руку, он последовал за Мэгги, помчавшейся обратно в дом через библиотеку.   
  
— Мама! — воскликнула Мэгги.  
  
Слуги принимали у Виктории пальто, шляпку и перчатки так, будто ничего особенного не произошло. Для них так оно и было — ничего особенного, просто хозяйка вернулась домой.  
  
Джина вырвала у него руку и бросилась к матери вслед за Мэгги.  
  
— Здравствуйте, мои милые. — Виктория взглянула на среднюю дочь. — Ты опять бегала под солнцем без шляпки?  
  
— Не люблю шляпку.  
  
— Я знаю.  
  
Виктория поднялась, посмотрела на мужа.  
  
— Пожалуй, вам пора пить чай, — сказал Мельбурн дочерям.  
  
— Но мама только что приехала!  
  
— Бегите, — сказала Виктория.  
  
Девочки ушли. Виктория подняла глаза на Мельбурна.  
  
— Вы говорили, что я никогда не смогу причинить вам непростительную боль. Но когда вы уехали из замка Бьюкенен, я подумала, что мне это наконец удалось. — Она смолкла в нерешительности. — Это так?  
  
— Нет. Как я и сказал, вы никогда не могли бы причинить мне непростительную боль.  
  
Виктория кивнула.   
  
— Когда я потеряла… когда мы потеряли… — Она с трудом могла заставить себя говорить. — Ребенка. Я… вы были так бережны, и девочки были так нежны, а мне казалось, что я этого не заслуживаю. Я по-прежнему думаю, что я этого не заслуживаю…. Я просто не знаю, как жить без него… я подвела его. Я должна была уберечь его и благополучно произвести на свет, но я не сумела. Вы правы. Я ничем не лучше Каролины.  
  
— Дело было не в детях — я никогда не винил ее за смерть нашей дочери, как не виню и вас.  
  
— Я виню себя.  
  
— Такова человеческая природа. Мы виним себя в том, что нам неподвластно.  
  
— Но вы не сделали ничего дурного…  
  
— Как и вы. Пойдемте со мной.  
  
Виктория спустилась за ним к реке, туда, где рос на удивление молодой саженец.  
  
— Что это?  
  
— Тут я похоронил его.  
  
— Нашего мальчика? — спросила она ломающимся голосом.  
  
— Да. Я не знаю, что собирался с ним делать сэр Джеймс, но… я не хотел, чтобы он очутился в груде мусора, и понятное дело, устроить похороны я тоже не мог …  
  
Виктория упала на колени. Мельбурн опустился рядом, прижимая ее, рыдающую, к груди.  
  
— Почему вы ничего не сказали?  
  
— Я не хотел вас огорчать.  
  
— Но мы сотворили его… — тихо произнесла она. — Он был наш.  
  
— Я знаю, но у нас есть и другие дети, и покуда я дышу, я не позволю горю поглотить меня.  
  
— Я знаю… — всхлипнула она.  
  
— Я понимаю, что сказать это проще, чем сделать, — вздохнул он. — Но мы должны жить дальше.  
  
— И никогда не показывать, как нам тяжело.  
  
— Да.  
  
  


***

  
  
Виктория перевернулась на спину. Она не сразу сообразила, что именно ее разбудило. Звонил мобильный Уилла.  
  
— Уилл.  
  
Тот пошевелился, тянясь за телефоном.  
  
— Это Эмили.  
  
Виктория села, включила свет, прислушиваясь к одной стороне разговора.   
  
— Да. Мы сейчас же соберемся.  
  
Уилл вздохнул и дал отбой.  
  
— Что случилось?  
  
— Мама. Инсульт.  
  
— О Господи, Уилл, мне так жаль.  
  
— Эмили позвонили из дома престарелых. Я… — Он встал. — Нужно ехать. Ты в состоянии, правда? Нормально себя чувствуешь?  
  
— Со мной всё в порядке, Уилл. Обо мне не беспокойся.  
  
Она тоже поднялась.  
  
— Ты как? — спросила она.  
  
— Нормально.  
  
— Ты просто посиди минутку, а я пока соберу наши вещи. Я быстро, ладно? — Она усадила Уилла в кресло и чмокнула в щеку. — Хорошо?  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
  


***

  
  
Вечер в Брокет-холле проходил за тихим ужином. Затем все перешли в салон, где Джине поручено было похвалиться результатами уроков игры на фортепьяно. Регина едва успела усесться за инструмент, как Мэгги спихнула ее с банкетки.  
  
— Я хочу показать! — возразила Мэгги.  
  
— Нет, я покажу!  
  
— Мэгги, очень невежливо мешать чужому исполнению, — сказала Виктория, опуская взгляд на сидящую у нее на коленях Элли. — Вероятно, следует найти что-нибудь, что вы могли бы исполнить втроем.  
  
— Струнное трио, например, — заметил Мельбурн.  
  
— Что скажешь, Элли? Впрочем, думаю, на любом инструменте она попытается играть ртом.  
  
— У нее просто режутся зубки.  
  
— Нам обязательно возвращаться в Шотландию? — спросила вдруг Джина.  
  
— Что? — в смятении подняла голову Виктория. — Мне кажется, там было чудесно.  
  
— Там было холодно, — заявила Мэгги.  
  
— Я уверена, что там не всегда холодно, — сказала Виктория.  
  
— Я жил там однажды. Уверен, что всегда, — возразил Мельбурн.  
  
— Но я видела там очаровательный замок, Балморал… — сказала Виктория. — Я подумала, что мы могли бы там что-нибудь устроить.   
  
Девочки обратили к отцу умоляющие взоры.  
  
— Что?  
  
Мельбурн посмотрел на жену.  
  
— Виктория, я ваш муж и ваш подданный…  
  
— Говорите как мой муж, заклинаю вас.  
  
— Скажу как ваш муж: вы можете приобрести этот замок, если вам хочется, но ноги моей там не будет.  
  
Она уставилась на него в изумлении.  
  
— Понятно, — вздохнула она. — Как я понимаю, вы все одного мнения?  
  
— Да, — сказала Джина.  
  
— А остров Уайт?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Вы хоть понимаете, сколько детей хотели бы иметь загородный дом? Вы могли бы играть в лесу, плавать в море!  
  
Они снова взглянули на Мельбурна.  
  
— Значит, нет?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Что ж, — опять вздохнула Виктория, — если все так решили…  
  
— Да.  
  
— В таком случае, придется мне терпеть.  
  
— Ужасная судьба, — кивнул Мельбурн.  
  
— О да, безмерны мои страдания от рук моих жестоких дочерей… — Она передала дочь супругу. — Мне приходится гоняться за ними даже ради поцелуя!  
  
Девочки завизжали — бросившись за ними, Виктория сбила обеих с ног и прижала к ковру. Она осыпала вырывающихся, хихикающих и визжащих дочерей поцелуями, ее муж смеялся, глядя на них, держа на руках младшую, и всё в мире было хорошо.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *(От пер.) Супругу четвертого герцога Монтроза звали Каролиной (как и его мать). Не знаю, намеренно ли автор изменила ей имя, но я бы поняла, если так — перебор Каролин вокруг одного Мельбурна получается.
> 
> **(От пер.) Речь идет о романе Фредерика Марриета «Дети Нового леса», действие которого происходит во времена английской революции 17-го века.


	35. Chapter 35

**_Лондон, 1866 год_**  
  
— Нам нельзя здесь находиться.  
  
Эффи обернулась к младшей сестре.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Мы без сопровождения.  
  
— Разве нам нужно сопровождение для посещения обычной лекции? В каком скандале можно нас обвинить, если мы сидим в переполненном зале?  
  
— Но вдруг нас кто-нибудь узнает?  
  
— Это было бы весьма лестно.  
  
— Лестно?  
  
— Да, «Придворный циркуляр» пишет о помолвке Мэгги, и мы такие угрюмые на фотографиях. Мне бы хотелось, чтобы люди знали, что я не хожу с вечно хмурым лицом.  
  
В зале приглушили свет. На сцену под бурные аплодисменты публики выступил мужчина.  
  
— Он ведь еще ничего не сделал.  
  
— Он известен.  
  
— Я тоже известна, однако никто не аплодирует, когда я где-нибудь появляюсь.  
  
— Добрый вечер, лорды, дамы и господа…  
  
— Здесь даже лорды присутствуют? Боже мой, — прошептала Эффи.  
  
— Тише.  
  
— В светском календаре не было других мероприятий? Нам нужно дать концерт.  
  
— Эффи…  
  
— И что это за лорды? Просто баронеты или…  
  
Мужчина заговорил.  
  
— Сегодняшний вечер — вечер открытий. Вы можете почувствовать себя неуютно, наблюдая мои попытки связаться с потусторонним миром…  
  
Затем он якобы призвал духа рабочего фабрики, погибшего в результате несчастного случая на производстве — его вдова находилась в зале, и лишь после этого перешел к основному элементу своего выступления.  
  
— Прошу прощения, но я слышу покойного лорда-консорта…  
  
Зал пораженно ахнул.  
  
— Как будто папа стал бы перебивать. Это ведь невежливо.  
  
Мужчина заговорил снова.  
  
— Это послание для королевы.  
  
— С чего бы папа стал сообщать что-либо через этого человека? Он наверняка связался бы с кем-нибудь из нашего круга.  
  
— Эффи…  
  
— Нелепость какая.  
  
— Я могу вам чем-нибудь помочь, дамы?  
  
Эффи огляделась по сторонам.  
  
— Он обращается к нам, — сказала Делла.  
  
— Дамы? Не может быть.  
  
— Вы позволите продолжить? — спросил он.  
  
— Нет, в этом нет необходимости. — Высокая брюнетка выступила вперед. — Вы, сэр, мошенник.  
  
Несколько человек в толпе ахнули. Она вышла вперед, подошла ближе к сцене. Любому было видно, что эта элегантная женщина привыкла безраздельно владеть вниманием окружающих.  
  
— Уверяю вас, мисс, мои методы совершенно научны.  
  
— Ко мне не обращаются «мисс».  
  
— Прошу прощения, миледи?  
  
Она сняла шляпку, и только слепой не понял бы тогда, кто находится среди них. Делла оставалась на своем месте, мечтая испариться.  
  
— Я принцесса Евфимия Соединенного Королевства, и вам положено обращаться ко мне «ваше королевское высочество».  
  
— Принцесса Евфимия, — запинаясь, поклонился мужчина. — Ваше королевское высочество, прошу меня простить, но мои методы действительно вполне научны. Я могу связаться с вашим любезным отцом в загробном мире…  
  
— Что ж, один из вас лжет — либо вы, либо дух.  
  
— Что я должен сделать, чтобы убедить вас, ваше королевское высочество?  
  
— Вы не можете сделать ничего, что меня убедит.  
  
— Почему вы так решили?  
  
— По вашим словам, впервые вы связались с моим отцом в Абердине.  
  
— Да, мэм.  
  
— Мой отец не оставил бы загробный мир ради путешествия в Шотландию.  
  
  


***

  
  
Всю дорогу до Хартфордшира за рулем была Виктория, и остановились они всего дважды — чтобы погрузиться в шаттл Евротоннеля и чтобы заправиться.  
  
— Ты точно не хочешь ничего поесть? — спросила она Уилла.  
  
— Я не голоден.  
  
— А я уверена, что голоден…  
  
— Если ты хочешь есть, ешь.  
  
Сдавшись, она прошла за ним в кабину лифта. У палаты их встретили Эмили, Генри и Фред, брат Уилла.  
  
— Уилл, слава Богу. — Эмили обняла брата.  
  
— Как она?  
  
— Плохо. Всё просит позвать тебя.  
  
Войдя в палату, Уилл немедленно подошел к койке.  
  
— Мама.   
  
Ей достало сил поднять руку и коснуться его головы.  
  
— Мой милый Уильям… — вздохнула она. — Ты остриг волосы.  
  
— Да. — Уилл взглянул на Викторию. Мама Уилла страдала от деменции всё то время, что Уилл и Виктория были вместе.  
  
— Ты привел эту стерву? Зачем?  
  
— Э-э, нет, Лиз, это я, Виктория. — Виктория шагнула ближе. — Коротышка-потаскушка?  
  
— Виктория… — с упреком произнес Уилл.  
  
— Штрейзель?  
  
— Штрейзель, точно, я и забыла… — сказала Виктория. — И правда…  
  
— А, ну да, — сказала Лиз. — Как ты, дорогая?  
  
— Мама, как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросил Уилл.  
  
— Не волнуйся обо мне. Ты здесь, и мне уже намного лучше, мой милый мальчик…  
  
  


***

  
  
Проснувшись, Мельбурн обнаружил, что его жену тошнит в ночную вазу. Он поднялся и быстро перебрался на ее сторону кровати. Закончив, она привалилась к его груди, тяжело дыша.  
  
— Это уже третий раз.  
  
— Уильям…  
  
— И кровей, как я понимаю, по-прежнему нет. Когда это было? В день рождения Элли?  
  
— Я не желаю об этом говорить.  
  
— Думаю, мы должны об этом поговорить — вы ждете ребенка. И рано или поздно ребенок появится на свет.   
  
Она вздохнула.  
  
— Я не хочу его потерять.  
  
— Не потеряете.  
  
— Вы не можете это знать.  
  
— Не могу, но страх ничего не изменит, а только приведет вас в чрезвычайное расстройство.  
  
— Я не хочу пока сообщать Тайному совету.  
  
— Хорошо, но мы не сможем сохранять это в тайне вечно. Вы можете встать?  
  
— Я не инвалид.  
  
Он помог ей подняться на ноги.  
  
— И Лецен не говорите тоже. И  _mama_.  
  
— Круг людей, с которыми я могу поделиться этой новостью, стремительно сужается…  
  
Раздался стук в дверь.  
  
— Войдите! — ответила Виктория.  
  
Вошла баронесса. Ее лицо выражало привычное возмущенное недовольство нахождением Мельбурна в опочивальне королевы.  
  
— В чем дело, Лецен?  
  
— Посыльный привез депешу.  
  
Мельбурн протянул руку.  
  
— Лецен, ты вполне можешь вручить ее лорду Мельбурну.  
  
Лецен нехотя сделала, как велела королева.  
  
— Пожалуйста, вызови моих камеристок, — попросила Виктория.  
  
— Да, ваше величество.  
  
Лецен удалилась.  
  
— Не сомневаюсь, она думала, что наконец от меня избавилась, — сказал Мельбурн.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Вам, как и мне, известно, что всё лето вы общались с ней чаще, чем со мной…  
  
— С тех пор прошли месяцы. Лорд М, Лецен не мечтает избавиться от вас.  
  
— Я в этом не уверен. — Мельбурн вскрыл письмо.  
  
— Что это?  
  
— Похоже, король Луи-Филипп отрекся от престола.  
  
— Что?!  
  
— Народ вышел на улицы и требовал отречения короля… — Мельбурн поднял голову. — Послать за Палмерстоном?  
  
— Там сказано, что с ним стало? И с его семьей?  
  
— Нет, ничего.   
  
— Пошлите за Палмерстоном, — кивнула Виктория.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
— Джина умная девочка, ведь правда?  
  
Вопрос застал Мельбурна врасплох.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Вы всегда говорите, что мы пристрастны, но все ее преподаватели утверждают, что она исключительно умна.  
  
— Разумеется, я с ними согласен.  
  
— Я хочу, чтобы она была со мной, чтобы она присутствовала на аудиенции.  
  
— Она часто бывает с вами.  
  
— Уильям, если со мной что-нибудь случится, я хочу, чтобы она была подготовлена.  
  
— С вами ничего не случится. Вы произвели на свет троих младенцев без осложнений, и нет никаких оснований считать, что на сей раз будет иначе…  
  
— Вы говорили, что Джина была напугана.  
  
— Разумеется, она была напугана, она боялась, что потеряет свою мать.  
  
— Если со мной что-нибудь случится, она станет королевой. Да, вы будете при ней регентом, но я не допущу, чтобы она жила в страхе перед своим долгом.  
  
— Вы полагаете, это лучший способ?  
  
— Я не знаю лучшего способа справиться со страхом, чем встретиться с ним лицом к лицу.  
  
Мельбурн кивнул.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
  


***

  
  
Остаток дня прошел спокойно. Они сидели в палате Лиз под болтовню всяческих ток-шоу и прочую теледребедень — мать Уилла смотрела с удовольствием.  
  
— Помнишь, как я возила тебя в Блэкпул? — спросила она вдруг.  
  
— В Блэкпул? — фыркнул Уилл.  
  
Виктория взглянула на них.  
  
— Что произошло в Блэкпуле, Лиз?  
  
— Я водила Уильяма к известной ясновидящей, чтобы она прочла его ауру.  
  
— Ты заплатила какой-то тетке, чтобы та сказала мне, что когда-то я был греческим солдатом и консортом королевы.  
  
— В прошлых жизнях, — поправила его Лиз.  
  
— Серьезно? — спросила Виктория. — Консорт королевы? Которой королевы?  
  
Уилл хмуро глянул на нее.  
  
— Ну хоть ты-то не начинай, а?  
  
— А что? Мне любопытно. Ты был на ней женат, или она просто творила с тобой, что хотела?  
  
— Я всегда знала, что ты особенный, — сказала Лиз. — Самый способный из всех моих детей.  
  
— Мам, не заставляй меня краснеть.  
  
— А какие славные у тебя были кудри.  
  
Виктория улыбнулась Уиллу. Тот вздохнул.  
  
— Вот зачем ты о Блэкпуле вспомнила, мам?  
  
— Почему бы и нет?  
  
  


***

  
  
Джина не знала, зачем ее вызвали из детской, но была рада побыть с родителями. Она уселась на пол, слушая их наставления.  
  
— Что это значит?  
  
Виктория перевела взгляд на Мельбурна, затем снова на Регину.  
  
— Это значит, что король Луи-Филипп заявил, что больше он не король Франции. Твой друг Филипп должен был стать королем после него, но французы решили, что больше у них не будет ни короля, ни королевы.  
  
— Но ты говорила, что королей и королев выбирает Господь.  
  
— Да, разумеется, так и есть, милая.  
  
— Но если их выбирает Господь, как король может заявить, что он больше не король? Как французы могут решить не иметь короля?  
  
— Всё не так просто, Джина, — сказал Мельбурн. — Франция не Англия. У них были революции…  
  
— Но в Англии тоже была революция. Ты рассказывал. Карл I. И круглоголовые, они убили его, и Карл II прятался на дубе…  
  
— Это было очень давно, Джина, — сказала Виктория, садясь на пол рядом с дочерью. — Папа всегда говорит, что британцы — народ, не склонный к революциям. Нам не о чем беспокоиться.  
  
Открылась дверь.  
  
— Лорд Джон Рассел.  
  
Вошедший премьер-министр поклонился. Виктория поднялась с пола, протянула руку для поцелуя и сделала знак Джине последовать ее примеру.  
  
— Ваше величество.  
  
Премьер-министр был так мал ростом, что стоя на одном колене, он находился почти на уровне глаз Регины.   
  
— Ваше королевское высочество. Лорд Мельбурн, — сказал Рассел, поднявшись.  
  
— Лорд Рассел.  
  
Премьер-министр выжидательно посмотрел в сторону Регины.  
  
— Нет, лорд Рассел, королевская принцесса будет присутствовать.  
  
— Если вы настаиваете, мэм…  
  
— Я настаиваю.  
  
Виктория села, быстро скосив глаза на Регину, намекая ей сделать то же самое. Мельбурн весело наблюдал, как Джина, садясь на стул и расправляя юбки, старательно пытается в точности повторить материнские жесты — и весьма успешно. Он знал, что старшая дочь обладает тем же прирожденным достоинством, которое он заметил в Виктории еще в первую их встречу.  
  
А Рассела, похоже, это зрелище скорее озадачило.  
  
— Что ж, лорд Рассел, что у нас сегодня?  
  
— Боюсь, сегодня мы должны обсудить чартистов, мэм. С тех пор, как О’Коннор сделался членом Парламента, сброд кричит всё громче. Что-то нужно делать, иначе ситуация у нас будет не лучше, чем на парижских улицах…  
  
— Я думаю, это неоправданное паникерство, — ответила Виктория.  
  
— В Ньюпорте, мэм, чартисты составили петицию, с которой хотят прошествовать в столицу, дескать, собрали шесть миллионов подписей…  
  
— Чего они хотят? — спросила Джина.  
  
Рассел опешил.  
  
Регина взглянула на мать.  
  
— Если у них есть петиция, это значит, они чего-то хотят, правда?  
  
— Да, разумеется. — Виктория обернулась к премьер-министру. — Лорд Рассел?  
  
— Мэм?  
  
— Королевская принцесса задала вопрос.  
  
— Вы желаете прервать нашу…  
  
— А если бы этот вопрос задала я?  
  
Джина смотрела на Мельбурна.  
  
— Избирательные реформы, — ответил тот.  
  
— Все сходятся во мнении, что следует усилить присутствие полиции в Лондоне и ввести армию…  
  
— Армию? — спросила Джина.  
  
— По-моему, это крайние меры, — сказала Виктория. — Мне кажется, всякий раз, как происходит какая-нибудь народная демонстрация, мы отвечаем чрезмерной демонстрацией силы, за которой следует чрезмерная реакция, а затем какая-нибудь трагедия.  
  
— Это дело непростое, мэм.  
  
— Разве мое резюме показалось вам простым? — Она взглянула на мужа. — Лорд М? Мое резюме было слишком простым?  
  
— Нет, мэм. Вам известно, что наши мнения по этим вопросам совпадают.  
  
Рассел попытался не слишком явно закатить глаза.  
  
— Мы считаем, что было бы лучше, если бы вы переселились на время за город…  
  
— Я должна сбежать и спрятаться? От демонстрации?  
  
— Это ради вашей же безопасности, мэм.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Как ты думаешь?  
  
Уилл обращался к Эмили.  
  
Эмили оторвала взгляд от своего стаканчика.  
  
— В смысле? Разве это не очевидно?  
  
— Ну, я думаю, она полежит тут несколько недель…  
  
— В больнице? Нет, Уилл.  
  
— Что нет?  
  
— Уилл, у мамы был обширный инсульт…  
  
— С ней всё в порядке.  
  
— Ничего с ней не в порядке. Она умирает.  
  
— Она не умирает.  
  
— Черт возьми, Уилл, ну как можно быть таким недалеким? Видит Бог, ты ее любимчик, потому что ты вроде как умный.  
  
— Я не ее любимчик.  
  
— Еще как любимчик.  
  
Оба обернулись.  
  
— Извините, — сказала Виктория.  
  
Эмили унеслась прочь, раздувая ноздри.  
  
— Что случилось?  
  
— Ничего, — сказал Уилл. Он посмотрел на стаканчик в ее руке. — Это что, кофе?  
  
Виктория застонала.  
  
— Я просто так устала.  
  
Уилл отобрал у нее стаканчик.  
  
— Эй! — огрызнулась она.  
  
— Я оберегаю тебя от тебя самой.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Как вы думаете?  
  
Обеденный зал опустел после ужина. Придворные откланялись, пожелав супругам доброй ночи.  
  
— Думаю, рыбный суп был испорчен.  
  
— Лорд М… — вздохнула Виктория.  
  
— Нет, я действительно так думаю. Это вполне может быть причиной вашего утреннего недомогания…  
  
— Но вам ведь от рыбного супа дурно не стало.  
  
— А я не доел свою порцию. Тарелки уносят, как только вы заканчиваете есть.  
  
— Вернемся к тому, что сказал лорд Рассел.  
  
— Он преувеличивает.  
  
— Вы не считаете, что нам необходимо бежать из дворца?  
  
— Нет, но в одном мы можем быть уверены: если чартистская демонстрация пройдет по столице с таким размахом, непременно будут беспорядки, и прольется кровь.  
  
— Что вы предлагаете, как нам этого избежать?  
  
— Посланник от ее величества к предводителям чартистов может сгладить острые углы.  
  
— Кто же способен выполнить такую задачу?  
  
— Есть у меня кое-кто на примете.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Где Уилл?  
  
Виктория улыбнулась.  
  
— Пошел поспать. Я решила посидеть с вами, если вы не возражаете.  
  
Она села на стул у койки.  
  
— Фрэнни привезла ваши фотографии, здорово.  
  
В коробке были собраны снимки разных лет: Уилл, такой юный в кембриджской мантии, свадебные фото Эмили, Фред в своем клубе, портреты внуков. Но Виктория заинтересовалась другой группой фотографий, на которых молодая Лиз, в самом расцвете, позировала перед камерой.   
  
— Ого, Лиз, вы были…  
  
— Молодой?  
  
— И это тоже.  
  
— Я была моделью.  
  
— Уилл мне не говорил…  
  
Мать Уилла покачала головой.  
  
— Я ему не рассказывала. А еще я несколько дней была замужем за принцем.  
  
— Что?!  
  
— Из Саудовской Аравии или из Катара, что-то в этом роде. Точно знаю, что там ужасно жарко.  
  
— Как это получилось?  
  
— Я вышла купить сигарет.  
  
Виктория рассмеялась. Лиз сохраняла серьезность.  
  
— Вы же пошутили, да?  
  
— Ты никогда не понимала, когда я шучу.  
  
Виктория нахмурилась. Она не помнила, чтобы Лиз когда-нибудь с ней шутила. Даже «штрейзель» всегда был просто беззлобным подтруниванием, но шутить она никогда не шутила.  
  
— Лиз, вы о чем?  
  
Внимание Лиз уже было приковано к ток-шоу на телеэкране, и Виктории оставалось только теряться в догадках.  
  
  


***

  
  
Фергюс О'Коннор вошел в свой дом.  
  
— Мистер О’Коннор, к вам посетитель.  
  
— Посетитель?  
  
— В салоне, сэр.  
  
В салоне О’Коннор с удивлением обнаружил лорда Мельбурна.  
  
— Лорд Мельбурн.  
  
— Мистер О’Коннор. — Мельбурн поднялся.  
  
— Сидите, сидите.  
  
Оба уселись.  
  
— Не стану ходить вокруг да около, — сказал Мельбурн. — Я пришел к вам, потому что, по словам лорда Рассела, чартисты собираются устроить демонстрацию в столице.  
  
— Верно.  
  
— Плохая затея.  
  
— Это мнение лорда Рассела?  
  
— Нет. Это факт. Лорд Рассел применит чрезмерную силу в ответ, он уже пытается привлечь герцога Веллингтона, хотя бедняга уже почти совсем оглох…  
  
— И дело не в том, что вы опасаетесь революции?  
  
— Подобное никогда не приводит к революции.  
  
— Спросите короля Франции. Или Марию-Антуанетту.  
  
— Так вот чего теперь хотят чартисты? Обезглавить королеву?  
  
— А вас это заботит?  
  
Мельбурн вздохнул.  
  
— Вы спрашиваете, заботит ли меня возможная казнь моих жены и детей. Да, заботит.  
  
— И ваша собственная, милорд.  
  
— Если с ними что-то случится, моя собственная судьба меня не будет меня особенно волновать, однако покуда я дышу, я буду делать всё возможное для них, в том числе не допущу кровавой бойни за воротами сада, в котором играют мои дочери. Думаю, что и вам это не нужно.  
  
О’Коннор вздохнул.   
  
— Знаете, я вас ненавижу.  
  
Мельбурн поднял брови в веселом изумлении.  
  
— В самом деле?  
  
— Да. Вы всегда так разумны. Даже в Палате вы были одним из немногих людей, не задиравших нос при моем появлении.  
  
— Я не люблю принимать чью-либо сторону.  
  
— За исключением стороны королевы.  
  
— Да, боюсь, это единственное вопиющее исключение в моей биографии.  
  
О’Коннор кивнул.  
  
— Я поговорю со своими людьми.   
  
  


***

  
  
В коридоре на Уилла налетела Эмили, выскочившая из палаты.  
  
— Мне нужно подышать воздухом, — сказала она.  
  
— Ясно.  
  
— Она говорит бессвязно, но не так, как обычно, она как будто думает, что она…  
  
Уилл нахмурился, переступая порог палаты.  
  
— Мама.  
  
— Уильям. Ты такой хороший папа Огастасу и девочкам…  
  
Уилл замер.  
  
— Как ты узнала, что у Виктории будут девочки?  
  
— У нее хорошо получаются девочки.  
  
— Мам, Виктория еще ни разу не рожала. Эллисон родилась у Кэрри.  
  
— Она родила нас.  
  
Уилл начинал раздражаться. Стоит ли вообще спорить с матерью, если она в таком состоянии?  
  
— Мам, по-моему, ты немножко запуталась, ты переутомилась, наверное…  
  
— Я очень утомлена, но ничего не путаю.  
  
— Виктория не твоя мать…  
  
— Нет, моя, и она нашла тебя, и я так рада, потому что это всегда трагедия, когда вы порознь. — Лиз схватила сына за руки. — Обещай, что ты меня не оставишь.  
  
— Нет, мама, конечно, не оставлю. — Уилл сел, сжимая ладонь матери.  
  
— Я никогда не забуду.  
  
Уилла словно током ударило.  
  
— Что?  
  
Лиз не ответила.  
  
— Мам, с чего ты…  
  
Тревожно запищал один из многочисленных приборов, и Уилл вдруг понял, что мать ни на что больше не реагирует.  
  
  


***

  
  
Мельбурн стиснул бедра скакавшей на нем Виктории. Та застонала.  
  
— О да, лорд М…  
  
— Моя красавица, моя Виктория… — Он прижал ее к себе, шепча ей на ухо: — Кончи, кончи для меня.  
  
Она затряслась и обмякла в его объятиях. Мельбурн перевернул ее на спину и продолжал двигаться, пока не кончил сам.  
  
— Итак… — задумчиво протянула она. — Уже почти вечер, а нас, кажется, еще не свергли с престола.  
  
— И это очень кстати, ибо я не знаю, что прочли бы о нас в учебниках истории грядущие поколения, если бы разъяренная толпа обнаружила нас в таком вот виде.  
  
Виктория вздохнула.  
  
— Лорд М, будьте же серьезны.  
  
Он погладил ее живот. Она напряглась, когда его ладонь легла на небольшую выпуклость.  
  
— Можем мы наконец поговорить об этом?  
  
— Очень заметно?  
  
— Только мне и вашим камеристкам, полагаю.  
  
— Они уже наверняка заметили, что у меня не было кровей.  
  
— Тогда, быть может, пора объявить.  
  
— Нужно вызвать лорда Рассела.  
  
  


***

  
  
Они спустились в салон, где Регина сидела с герцогиней.  
  
— Джина, какой взрослой ты выглядишь, — заметила Виктория.  
  
— Она очаровательна, — сказала герцогиня.  
  
— Ей нужно быть не очаровательной, а величественной, как королева,  _mama_ , — сказала Виктория.  
  
— Очарование никогда не мешало ни одной королеве, — вмешался Мельбурн. — К счастью для Джины, она преуспевает и в том, и в другом.  
  
— Больше никого с нами сегодня вечером не будет? — спросила герцогиня.  
  
— Да, мы решили побыть в узком кругу.  
  
Вошел Пендж.  
  
— Лорд Рассел, ваше величество.  
  
Все поднялись. Приняв полагающиеся ей почести, Виктория села.  
  
— Что ж, лорд Рассел, как я понимаю, демонстрация прошла успешно?  
  
— Не уверен, можно ли так сказать, мэм. Оказалось, что у чартистов куда меньше сторонников, чем они заявляли.  
  
— Я хочу сказать, лорд Рассел, что собрание было мирным, никто не пострадал, и всё это дело, похоже, было сильно преувеличено.  
  
— Пожалуй, что так, мэм.  
  
— Что вы имеете в виду, говоря, что у чартистов меньше сторонников, чем они заявляли?  
  
— Мэм, они утверждали, что петицию подписали шесть миллионов человек, однако в действительности число, если верить клеркам, ближе к миллиону шестистам тысячам, — уверенно сказал Рассел.  
  
— Это тоже много, — заметила Джина.  
  
Рассел удивленно взглянул на нее.  
  
— Ваше королевское высочество?  
  
— Леди Лавлейс говорит, что по последней переписи население Англии составляет тринадцать миллионов человек, — сказала Джина и посмотрела на Викторию. — Миллион шестьсот тысяч из тринадцати миллионов — это всё равно много, я бы посчитала, если бы у меня был карандаш.  
  
— Да, Джина, ты права. — Виктория взглянула на премьер-министра. — Это много.  
  
— Это меньшинство, мэм.  
  
— Значительное меньшинство. И как ваш монарх, я советую вам принять во внимание то, что они хотят сказать.  
  
  


***

  
  
Виктория вошла в комнату. Мэгги крепко спала, а Регина всё не гасила свечу, сидя за книгой.  
  
— Ты должна уже спать.  
  
— Папа еще не приходил.  
  
— Вот оно что. — Порой Викторию огорчало, что она не всегда могла прийти пожелать девочкам спокойной ночи. Очень часто ей приходилось развлекать какого-нибудь политика или дипломата без возможности вырваться. Фрейлины могли понять, когда по вечерам она ненадолго отлучалась из салона — они и сами были матерями. Но Мельбурн неизменно приходил в детскую каждый вечер.  
  
— Папа говорит, я могу читать, пока он не придет.  
  
— А я, — сказала Виктория, бережно вынимая книгу из рук дочери, — я пришла, чтобы сказать тебе, как я было горда тобой сегодня. Впрочем, я всегда тобой гордилась.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Когда ты была совсем малюткой, — улыбнулась Виктория, — ты была такой красивой, и я просто знала, что ты умница. Но теперь ты так замечательно говорила с лордом Расселом, задавала ему такие правильные вопросы. Очень важно, чтобы монарх умел задавать правильные вопросы.  
  
— Он мне не нравится.  
  
Виктория кивнула.  
  
— Такое случается с премьер-министрами. Боюсь, они не все такие, как твой папа.  
  
— Спасибо, мама.  
  
От двери послышался голос.  
  
— Не даем ей спать?  
  
Виктория обернулась к Мельбурну.  
  
— Ничего подобного.  
  
— Что ж, тогда вы не будете возражать, если я пожелаю ей спокойной ночи. — Мельбурн опустился на корточки. — Итак, ты должна видеть сны только о чем-нибудь хорошем. Что тебе будет сниться?  
  
— Собаки.  
  
— Собаки, отличный выбор. И очень тонкий, учитывая присутствие твоей мамы.  
  
— Ваше величество.  
  
На пороге стояла Лецен.  
  
— К вам посетитель.  
  
— Посетитель? В такой час?  
  
  


***

  
  
Спустившись в тронный зал, супруги с изумлением обнаружили перед собой французскую королевскую семью. Луи-Филипп, Амалия, Елена, маленький наследный принц, выглядевший совсем крошечным и растерянным. Да и вся семья казалась таковой в своей перепачканной, потрепанной одежде.  
  
— Ваше величество. Лорд Мельбурн, — сказал король.  
  
— Ваше величество, — сказала Виктория, бросая взгляд на мужа. — Мы вас не ждали.  
  
Король покачал головой.  
  
— Нам больше некуда было идти.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Уилл?  
  
Стряхнув оцепенение, Уилл поднял голову. Виктория держала в руках какую-то коробку.  
  
— Что это?  
  
— Фотографии твоей мамы.  
  
Он поднялся.  
  
— Тебе нельзя таскать тяжести…  
  
— Она не…  
  
Уилл забрал у нее коробку.  
  
— Уилл.  
  
Дорога домой прошла в молчании. Виктория шагнула в дверь следом за Уиллом.  
  
— Ты не голоден?  
  
Уилл не ответил.  
  
— Уилл? Ты не голоден?  
  
— Нужно позвонить Гасси.  
  
— Уже поздно — у них же отбой.  
  
— А, ну да.  
  
— Ты бы съездил к нему сам.  
  
— Нет, завтра у него занятия.  
  
— У него бабушка умерла, Уилл.  
  
— Я могу ему и на выходных сказать.  
  
— Уилл, нельзя ждать до выходных с такими новостями.  
  
Уилл сел на диван. Виктория подошла к нему.  
  
— Как она тебе показалась?  
  
— Что?  
  
— Моя мама. Она бессвязное что-то говорила под конец…  
  
— Ну да, но она же перенесла инсульт, Уилл.  
  
— Она так странно говорила…  
  
Виктория села рядом, взяла его за руку.  
  
— Странно?  
  
— Она сказала, что у тебя хорошо получаются девочки.  
  
Виктория улыбнулась.  
  
— Что это значит?  
  
— Не знаю.  
  
Виктория склонила голову набок.  
  
— Мне она сказала, что я никогда не понимала, когда она шутит.  
  
Уилл нахмурился.  
  
— Она никогда с тобой не шутила.  
  
— А я о чем. Спутала меня с кем-то, наверное.  
  
Уилл откинулся на спинку дивана. Виктория последовала его примеру.  
  
— Мама умерла.  
  
— Да.  
  
  


***

  
  
Эффи вошла в обеденный зал. Лакей поклонился ей. Она подошла к буфету.  
  
— Ты проснулась, — сказала Делла.  
  
— Проснулась, — ответила Эффи, выбирая себе завтрак.  
  
Кто-то кашлянул, привлекая их внимание. Сестры оглянулись.  
  
— Ваше королевское высочество. — Мужчина поклонился и повернулся к Делле. — Ваше королевское высочество.  
  
— Сэр Чарльз.  
  
Мужчина прочистил горло.  
  
— Ее величество желает, чтобы я передал вам сообщение касательно ваших… подвигов.  
  
— Вот как? — Эффи подняла взгляд. — Что ж, я буду здесь.  
  
— Ее величество желает, чтобы это сообщение вам передал я.  
  
— Так не пойдет.  
  
— Мэм?  
  
— Едва ли предполагается, что я стану беседовать со своей матерью королевой через слугу. Это ниже и ее, и моего достоинства.  
  
— Ваше королевское высочество…  
  
— Более мне сказать по данному вопросу нечего. — Эффи вновь сосредоточилась на своей тарелке. — Можете удалиться.  
  
Сев за стол, она заметила скептическое выражение лица младшей сестры.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Мама будет недовольна.  
  
— Не бог весть какая новость. Однако мама должна уделять внимание своим обязанностям, одной из которых является личное порицание моей персоны. Кроме того, теперь, когда они с Джиной почти не разговаривают, она не может даже ее принудить меня отчитать.  
  
Делла кивнула.  
  
— Я собиралась пройтись в саду, ты не…  
  
Эффи вдруг разрыдалась.  
  
— Эффи, что такое?  
  
— Папа умер.  
  
— Да.  
  
Делла встала и подошла к сестре.  
  
— Мы все по нему скучаем, — попыталась она утешить Эффи.  
  
— Он всегда жил только для нас, а теперь его нет, и я ничего не могу для него сделать.  
  
Делла обняла сестру. Лакеи старательно делали вид, что ничего не замечают.


	36. Chapter 36

Весна перетекла в лето, и королевская семья переехала из дворца в Брокет-холл. Джина и Мэгги носились по саду, Мельбурн и Виктория сидели на расстеленном на траве покрывале, а рядом неуверенно ходила Элли.  
  
— Ну что ж, — сказал Мельбурн.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Имена.  
  
— О, но еще слишком рано.  
  
— Даже и не думайте, что вам удалось меня убедить в том, что вы не готовитесь заранее. Будто имена являются вам из ниоткуда. Вы ни на секунду меня не одурачили.  
  
— Я выбрала имя для сына, но не думаю, что это будет сын.  
  
— Но не для дочери?  
  
— Нет.  
  
Элли поковыляла обратно к родителям. Мельбурн заключил младшую дочь в объятия.   
  
— Вы ведь не беспокоитесь?   
  
— Нет, — ответила Виктория, опуская взгляд на надутый мяч, который когда-то был ее животом. Это была полуправда. Ребенок казался совершенно здоровым, Виктории теперь редко удавалось проспать несколько часов кряду, не почувствовав пинок или движение, однако она никак не могла избавиться от мрачных предчувствий.  
  
— Вы прекрасны.  
  
— Уильям…  
  
— Ваше величество.  
  
Мельбурн вздохнул — к ним направлялась Лецен в сопровождении новой няньки, фрау Виднер, которую Лецен выбрала самолично.  
  
— Да, Лецен? — спросила Виктория.  
  
— У принцесс по расписанию дневной сон, ваше величество.  
  
— С каких пор? — спросил Мельбурн.  
  
Лецен неодобрительно нахмурилась.  
  
— Лорд Мельбурн имеет в виду, что в Брокет-холле принцессы никогда не придерживались расписания, — пояснила Виктория. — Они ложатся отдыхать, когда устают.  
  
— Не понимаю, какая от этого польза.  
  
— И тем не менее, она есть… — сказал Мельбурн.   
  
Подбежала Джина.  
  
— Папа, можно покататься верхом?  
  
Мельбурн посмотрел на Викторию, затем перевел взгляд на Лецен.  
  
— Можно?  
  
— Ступайте, катайтесь, — Виктория взяла Элли за ручку. — А ты идешь в дом со мной.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Кто это?  
  
Виктория закатила глаза — мать смотрела через ее плечо.  
  
— Фрау Виднер.  
  
— А кто такая фрау Виднер?  
  
— Незначительная сноска на страницах истории. Она служила няней в королевской семье, когда принцесса Маргарет сломала руку, а после этого вернулась в Ганновер.  
  
— Я после такого тоже отправила бы ее в Ганновер. Это она сама сломала принцессе руку?  
  
— Нет, капитан гвардейцев Брокет-холла пишет, что принцесса Маргарет сломала руку, вылезая из окна детской.  
  
— Виктория! — донесся до них голос Уилла.  
  
— Мы тут?  
  
Уилл вошел в кухню.  
  
— Доброе утро, Мари.  
  
— Доброе утро. Как ты?  
  
— Нормально. Виктория, ты не видела зеленую такую пластмассовую коробку?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Она должна быть среди маминых вещей.  
  
— Нет, но я могу помочь поискать…  
  
— Нет, я не хочу, чтобы ты что-то поднимала.  
  
— Уилл, я же не…  
  
Уилл вышел.  
  
— Беспомощна, — договорила она.  
  
— Ему просто нужно время, meine liebe.  
  
— Он такой рассеянный уже несколько недель, — пожаловалась Виктория.  
  
— У него умерла мать.  
  
— Я понимаю, но он же не позволяет мне ему помочь. Эмили и Фред должны бы помогать, но нет — потому что он был ее любимчиком вроде как. Он даже пытался положить часть вещей в детскую.  
  
— Не может быть.  
  
— Он сказал, что уберет их до рождения Ви и Икс, но я не хочу, чтобы в моей детской лежали вещи мертвой женщины! — последнее предложение Виктория произнесла шепотом.  
  
— Не переживай, Виктория. Мама обо всем позаботится.  
  
— О Господи, пожалуйста, не говори так.  
  
Раздался звонок в дверь.  
  
— А это ваша няня, — сказала Мари.  
  
— Наша что?  
  
  


***

  
  
Элли ковыляла рядом с матерью и Лецен. С недавних пор ее занимали разные портреты во дворце и Виндзорском замке, и теперь она с не меньшим пылом исследовала Брокет-холл.  
  
— В Брокет-холле мы живем иначе, Лецен. Вот и всё. — Виктория взглянула на Элли. — Пойдем, милая.  
  
— Кто?  
  
Виктория посмотрела туда, куда указывал маленький пальчик.  
  
— Это твоя бабушка, леди Мельбурн. Кажется, этот портрет был написан после того, как она была представлена ко двору. — Она взяла дочь за руку. — Попрощайся с бабушкой.  
  
— Пока, бабушка.  
  
— Она должна сейчас спать.  
  
— Она не устала. — Виктория рассмеялась, глядя, как маленькие ножки Элли засеменили к следующей картине.  
  
— Кто? — спросила Элли.  
  
Виктория вздохнула. Они стояли перед портретом принца-регента и крупа его лошади, подаренным принцем-регентом хозяину дома.  
  
— Это мой дядя Джордж, — ответила она, решив, что не пришло еще время рассказывать Элли о том, насколько в действительности были близки семьи ее родителей. Да и придет оно вообще? — Поздоровайся с дядей Джорджем.  
  
— Привет, дядя Джордж, — сказала Элли послушно, слегка коверкая слова.  
  
— Детям нужен строгий порядок, ваше величество?  
  
— Как тот, что у меня был в Кенсингтоне?  
  
— Я бы никогда это не предложила, но, ваше величество, у вас будет уже четверо детей.  
  
— Я это заметила, но лорд Мельбурн любит, чтобы в его доме всё делалось определенным образом. Он хочет, чтобы дети чувствовали себя свободными здесь, вдали от двора. Именно поэтому мы так редко принимаем в Брокет-холле гостей.  
  
— Но вы привезли с собой сэра Джорджа.  
  
— Потому что он может не успеть приехать из Лондона вовремя. То же касается сэра Джеймса. — Она подвела Элли к следующему портрету. — А кто этот славный джентльмен?  
  
— Папа!  
  
— Верно. Этот портрет я заказала, когда он был премьер-министром. Смотри, как хорошо художнику удалось передать его глаза.  
  
— Я считаю, что принцессам позволено слишком много свободы.  
  
— Неужели, Лецен? Надеюсь, что фрау Виднер была нанята не по этой причине.  
  
— У нее превосходные рекомендации, ваше величество.  
  
— Я в этом не сомневаюсь, но ты ведь знаешь, лорд Мельбурн так печется о принцессах, и он еще не знает фрау Виднер. — Виктория повела Элли дальше. — Сейчас я тебе кое-что покажу.  
  
Она поставила дочь на скамеечку, чтобы малышка могла рассмотреть хранящиеся под стеклом семейные миниатюры на эмали.  
  
— Кто это? — спросила Виктория.  
  
Элли что-то пробормотала.  
  
— Это папа!  
  
— Не папа!  
  
— Это папа в молодости. Понимаешь, я ездила в Итон, и там у них замечательная галерея всех выпускников, но портрета папы нет, поэтому папа нашел для них этот, а я решила, что предпочитаю оставить его себе.  
  
— И в Итоне по-прежнему нет портрета лорда Мельбурна, — посетовала Лецен.  
  
— Что ж, быть может, я закажу другой портрет, но мне и тот может так понравиться, что я не пожелаю с ним расстаться. — Виктория склонилась к Элли: — Скажи, ну не красив ли твой папа?  
  
  


***

  
  
— Итак, — сказала Виктория, бросив взгляд на листок бумаги, — миссис Герта Виднер Ганновер.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Вы хотите быть нашей няней. — Она посмотрела на мать. — Хотя я и не знала, что нанимаю няню.  
  
— Два ребенка. У тебя будет хлопот полон рот.  
  
— Ты ведь собиралась мне помогать?   
  
— Эти коробки всегда здесь стоят? — спросила потенциальная няня.  
  
Виктория кивнула.  
  
— Да, мы всегда держим в гостиной коробки, от которых несет домом престарелых.  
  
— У моего зятя недавно умерла мать. Это ее вещи.  
  
Виктория повернулась к матери.  
  
— У твоего зятя.  
  
— Да. Мой зять профессор Лэм. — Мари улыбнулась Герте. — Он и моя дочь оба преподают в Оксфорде. Моя дочь написала книгу о второй королеве Виктории, и по книге снимают фильм — в главной роли эта как ее там?  
  
— Фелисити Джонс. — Виктория подалась к матери. — Я не поняла — кто кого собеседует, мы ее или она нас?  
  
— Прошу прощения, мы на минуточку.  
  
Мари под локоть привела дочь в кабинет.  
  
— Она лучшая няня в Европе.  
  
— Кто же тогда достался Виктории VI? Черкну-ка я ей смску.  
  
— Очень смешно.  
  
— Я серьезно. Смотри. — Виктория вынула мобильный.  
  
— Твоя сестра хотела ее перехватить, но я уговорила ее приехать сюда. Оплата больше, детей меньше, и собственные апартаменты, разумеется.  
  
— Мам, у нас нет никаких отдельных апартаментов.  
  
— Это легко уладить.  
  
— Мама!  
  
— Всего-то нужна пристройка. Ты же сама понимаешь, дом у вас слишком мал.  
  
— Нормальный у нас дом. — Виктория опять сосредоточила внимание на экране телефоне и продолжила набирать смс.  
  
— Виктория, перестань делать вид, что переписываешься с королевой.  
  
— Я не делаю вид. Послушай, нам не нужна няня.  
  
— Не нужна?  
  
— Не нужна. Мы оба свободны до следующего сентября, и я уже обсуждаю с Эммой возможность отложить возвращение к преподаванию до весны. Один-два курса в семестр, если получится.  
  
— Это совсем не обязательно.  
  
— Уилл сам выбирает свои часы. Он будет дома, пока я на занятиях.  
  
— А где ты возьмешь время на себя?  
  
Мобильный Виктории зазвонил.  
  
— Ты попросила кого-то тебе позвонить? — возмутилась Мари.  
  
— Погоди. Она хочет поговорить по ФейсТайму.  
  
На экране телефона возникло лицо королевы.  
  
— К чему эти вопросы о нянях?  
  
Мари едва не упала в обморок.  
  
— Моя мама притащила на собеседование какую-то старушенцию-немку. Мам, поздоровайся.  
  
— В-ваше величество, — запинаясь, пробормотала Мари.  
  
— Здравствуйте, мама Виктории.  
  
— Сколько ей лет? — поинтересовался другой голос.  
  
Королева закатила глаза.  
  
— Извини. Со мной тут моя кузина Эмма.  
  
За королевой возникла Эмма.  
  
— Привет. Так вы и есть Виктория.  
  
— Да, я Виктория. Приятно познакомиться, герцогиня.  
  
— Так сколько ей лет?  
  
— На вид древняя, как пирамиды.  
  
— А ваш партнер очень привлекательный? — спросила Эмма.  
  
Королева взглянула на кузину.  
  
— Весьма недурен собой. И готовить умеет. Ты в правильном направлении мыслишь.  
  
Виктория посмотрела на мать.  
  
— Как ты думаешь, Уилл может мне изменить?  
  
— Не сможет, если ты не приведешь в дом восемнадцатилетнюю няню.  
  
— Наша няня, собственно, племянница няни Дэвида, — заметила королева. Она показала на Эмму. — А вот ей удалось заполучить свою же старую няню.  
  
— Пари самая лучшая на свете, и я знаю, что она отделает метлой любую амбициозную нимфетку, если той придет в голову приударить за моим мужем.  
  
— Потому что она тебя саму отделала метлой, — кивнула королева.  
  
— Она застукала меня, когда я вылезала из окна своей комнаты. Так, прошлась по мне слегка. А вот мужчине, на встречу с которым я лезла, досталось ручкой от метлы, а когда ручка сломалась, в ход пошел пылесос.  
  
— Расскажите нам о своей книге, — сказала Эмма. — На каком вы сейчас месте?  
  
— Принцесса Евфимия.  
  
В кабинет заглянул Уилл.  
  
— Виктория, в гостиной сидит женщина, утверждающая, что пришла на собеседование.  
  
— Я перезвоню, — сказала Виктория королеве.  
  
— Да, похоже, у вас там слегка суетно.  
  
Дав отбой, Виктория взглянула на Уилла.  
  
— Ее мама попросила прийти.  
  
— Значит, пусть она же и попросит ее уйти.  
  
— Вам понадобится помощь, Уильям, — вздохнула Мари.  
  
— Я самостоятельно заботился о двоих детях — оба из которых нуждались в дополнительном уходе — и при этом работал, и был председателем чертова родительского совета! Мне не нужна няня!  
  
— Ты был председателем родительского совета? — нахмурилась Виктория.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Ты выставлял свою кандидатуру?  
  
— Не знаю, так получилось, однажды просто оказалось, что я председатель родительского совета. Никакой няни мы нанимать не будем.  
  
— Уильям, может быть, немного помощи вам не помешало бы…  
  
— Я не хочу, чтобы рядом с моими детьми были посторонние люди. Люди, которые не любят их так же сильно, как я, люди, которым я не доверяю, люди, из-за которых в доме нужно устанавливать скрытую камеру…  
  
— Скрытую камеру? — открыла рот Виктория.  
  
— Эта женщина выглядит как какой-нибудь злодей из фильмов про Бонда — как минимум как приспешник злодея. Она не будет у нас работать.  
  
— Ладно. Я-то вообще няню не хотела.  
  
  


***

  
  
Мельбурна разбудил самый громкий, самый пронзительный вопль, который он когда-либо слышал.  
  
— Уильям, это Мэгги.  
  
— Мэгги? — Он вскочил. — Не может быть. Кричат снаружи.  
  
— Уильям…  
  
— Да, это Мэгги.  
  
Оба поспешно натянули халаты, и Мельбурн направился в сад, неся перед собой свечку.  
  
— Мэгги!  
  
— Папа! Папа, помоги!  
  
Он сунул свечу Виктории и побежал. Виктория с трудом поспевала за ним, ковыляя вперевалку.  
  
Мэгги сидела на траве под окном детской и, баюкая руку, рыдала. Последнее потрясло Викторию более всего.  
  
— Мне больно, папа!  
  
— Давай я посмотрю.  
  
Мельбурн взял ее запястье. Мэгги рыдала не переставая.  
  
Мельбурн взглянул на жену.  
  
— Кажется, сломано. Нужно сходить за сэром Джеймсом.  
  
— Помоги Элли.  
  
— Почему мне нужно помогать Элли?  
  
— Ваше величество! Лорд Мельбурн!  
  
К ним бежали облаченные в ночные рубашки Пауэлл, мальчишка-коридорный и несколько лакеев.   
  
— Помогите мне занести ее в дом и разбудите сэра Джеймса.  
  
Пауэлл кивнул мальчишке. Мельбурн поднял дочь и поспешил в дом, окруженный остальными слугами. Он внес ее в библиотеку. Лакеи зажгли свечи.  
  
— Помоги Элли.  
  
— Что случилось с Элли? — спросила Виктория.  
  
Мэгги всхлипнула.  
  
Виктория бросилась наверх, в детскую.  
  
У двери спала сидя новая младшая нянька. Виктория прочистила горло.  
  
— Мэм, я…  
  
И тогда она услышала истошные вопли. Кричала Элли.  
  
Виктория прошла в комнату, оттеснив няньку, и едва не задохнулась от представшей перед ней картины. Элли кричала и металась, а Регина сжимала ее в объятиях, пытаясь удержать сестренку.  
  
— Элли.  
  
— Мама, — Джина едва не плакала. — Прости, мама.  
  
— За что ты просишь прощения? — Она взяла Элли у Джины, осторожно, стараясь не задеть свой выступающий живот.  
  
Нянька стояла, таращась на королеву.  
  
— Мэм…  
  
— Позовите сэра Джеймса!  
  
— Я…  
  
— Сейчас же!  
  
Виктория вздохнула. Вскоре явился сэр Джеймс, а за ним и Мельбурн.  
  
— Ваше величество.  
  
— Сэр Джеймс, помогите ей, у нее какой-то припадок!  
  
Она мгновенно представила себе худшее. Не тот же ли это недуг, которым страдал Огастас? Ее девочка повредится в уме? Она отвела Джину в сторону, пропуская доктора к Элли.  
  
— Ваше королевское высочество, с вашей сестрой что-то произошло? — спросил сэр Джеймс.  
  
— Нет. Она просто заснула. Я пыталась ей помочь.  
  
Сэр Джеймс посмотрел на нее спокойным взглядом.  
  
— Я в этом не сомневаюсь, ваше королевское высочество.  
  
— Что с ней? — спросила Виктория.  
  
— Ночные кошмары, — предположил Мельбурн.  
  
— У Огастаса они были?  
  
— Нет. Но от них страдали и Эмили, и другая моя сестра, Гарриет.  
  
— Да, — согласился сэр Джеймс. — Такое очень часто случается в семьях.  
  
— Но что это? Вы можете что-нибудь сделать, чтобы это прекратилось?!  
  
— Это прекратится само по себе. Нужно просто следить, чтобы ребенок не поранился.  
  
Они подождали еще немного. Элли наконец успокоилась.  
  
— Это случалось прежде, ваше королевское высочество? — спросил сэр Джеймс.  
  
— Да.  
  
— И вам не пришло в голову рассказать нам? — возмутился Мельбурн.  
  
— Фрау Виднер запретила.  
  
— Запретила? — переспросил Мельбурн, повышая голос.  
  
Сэр Джеймс поднялся.  
  
— Мэм, похоже, что приступ прошел. Если позволите, я вернусь к принцессе Маргарет?  
  
— Да, разумеется.  
  
Сэр Джеймс удалился.  
  
— Почему вы не сказали нам после? — спросила Виктория.  
  
— Она сказала, что вы нам не поверите, и она нас накажет. — Регина подняла взгляд на отца. — Поэтому я послала Мэгги.  
  
— Ты послала Мэгги? — ахнула Виктория.  
  
— Я подумала… если бы вы увидели сами, то могли бы помочь.  
  
— О, Джина, — вздохнула Виктория.  
  
— Но почему вы просто не прошли по коридору? — недоумевал Мельбурн.  
  
— Нам не разрешается.  
  
Виктория переглянулась с мужем.  
  
— Джина… — Мельбурн взял ее за руки. — То же самое было у вашей тети Эмили. И у вашей кузины Фанни. Элли снится кошмар, но утром она ничего не помнит.  
  
— Но ты всегда говоришь нам, чтобы нам снились только хорошие сны.  
  
— Я знаю, но с этим ничего нельзя поделать, и вреда ей это не причиняет. Нас это пугает больше, чем ее.  
  
— Но мы ведь храбрые, правда? — спросила Виктория.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Ступай в наши покои. Можешь спать сегодня там, — сказала Виктория.  
  
Родители обождали, пока Регина уйдет.  
  
— Вот как ее уважают?  
  
— Лорд М…  
  
— Ваше величество, я…  
  
Обернувшись, они увидели фразу Виднер.  
  
— Прочь с глаз моих! — крикнул Мельбурн.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Вы свободны, и если вы хоть краем глаза глянете на моих детей, я велю страже бросить вас в Тауэр!  
  
Фрау Виднер посмотрела на королеву.  
  
— Можете удалиться, — сказала Виктория.  
  
Виднер вышла.  
  
— Мне нужно к Мэгги. Само собой разумеется, вы решите, что делать с баронессой.  
  
— Лецен? Что вы хотите сказать — что делать с Лецен?  
  
Молча покачав головой, Мельбурн вышел в коридор.  
  
  


***

  
  
Виктория вошла в гостиную.  
  
— Ты нашел зеленую коробку.  
  
— Нашел. — Уилл вынул из коробки какую-то банку.  
  
Виктория села рядом.  
  
— Это еще что за научный эксперимент?  
  
— Плодный пузырь моей мамы.  
  
Виктория взяла банку в руки.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Ну знаешь, пузырь. Она с ним родилась. Как Евфимия.  
  
Виктория замерла.  
  
— В смысле, это восьмидесятилетняя высушенная мембрана?  
  
— Да.  
  
Она сунула банку обратно Уилла.  
  
— Окей.  
  
— Не могу же я держать это в гараже.  
  
— Угу, понятное дело.  
  
— Пузырь принцессы Евфимии тоже сохранили. Лежит в Виндзорском архиве.  
  
— Ты хочешь сказать, что где-то в Виндзорском замке в банке хранится стосемидесятилетняя мембрана?  
  
— Нет, ту положили в специальную шкатулку. Ну, только часть. Другую часть Евфимия носила в медальоне, заказанном для нее матерью.  
  
— Она носила мембрану на шее.  
  
— Люди сохраняют пуповины, молочные зубы…  
  
— Стоп. Люди сохраняют пуповины?  
  
— Да.  
  
— То есть, я могу открыть какой-нибудь ящик в этом доме и обнаружить там пуповину?  
  
— Нет, но в чьем-нибудь еще доме — вполне. Кроме того, я уже заплатил за хранение пуповинной крови и тканей.  
  
— Уже заплатил?  
  
— Конечно. Там была скидка — два по цене полутора.  
  
— Ты мне не сказал.  
  
— Я не думал, что ты будешь возражать против возможности спасти нашим детям жизнь в случае чего…  
  
— Нет, но может, всё-таки стоило со мной посоветоваться?  
  
— Так же, как ты посоветовалась со мной по поводу няни?  
  
— Но это всё мама. Я думала, мы с тобой будем всё решать вместе. — Она взглянула на банку. — Например, что ты собираешься делать с этой банкой?  
  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я ее просто выбросил в мусорный бак? Моя мама с этим пузырем родилась! — Уилл вышел из комнаты, топая ногами.  
  
— Нет, ну что ты, конечно, храни высохшую мембрану, — пробормотала Виктория.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Ваше величество.  
  
Виктория подняла голову. Она мерила комнату шагами — она велела позвать Лецен, прежде чем успела одеться или, чего доброго, понять, что ей делать.  
  
— Мэгги сломала руку, Лецен.  
  
— Я знаю, ваше величество.  
  
— Потому что она решила, что ей нужно вылезти из окна, чтобы поговорить со своими родителями. Потому что ты взяла на службу женщину, которая держала их под замком.  
  
— Мне очень жаль, ваше величество…  
  
— Она могла убиться! И Джина была вся в слезах, а Элли, бедняжка Элли страдала, и ее родители об этом и не подозревали!  
  
— Она и не помнит потом этих припадков, ваше величество.  
  
Виктория выпрямилась.  
  
— Так ты знала.  
  
— Я…  
  
— Джина и Мэгги не спят в одной комнате с Элли во дворце. Они не могли знать, но ты — ты знала.  
  
— Это пройдет с возрастом, ваше величество.  
  
— Как давно?  
  
— Ваше величество…  
  
— Как давно, Лецен?!  
  
— Несколько месяцев, ваше величество. Я не хотела волновать вас в вашем положении.  
  
— Почему же тогда ты не рассказала лорду Мельбурну?  
  
— Ваше величество?  
  
— Если ты не хотела волновать меня, ты могла бы сообщить лорду Мельбурну. Он мой супруг и отец принцессы Элеоноры!  
  
— Врач сказал…  
  
— Врач? Какой врач? Ты вызывала какого-то врача, даже не спросив моего разрешения?  
  
— Да, ваше величество.  
  
— Что еще? Что еще происходило с моими детьми — с нашими наследницами — без моего ведома и согласия? Без ведома и согласия лорда Мельбурна?  
  
— Если позволите, ваше величество, я считаю, что вы позволяете лорду Мельбурну диктовать свою волю в слишком многих вопросах…  
  
— Диктовать?  
  
— Да. Всё, что он говорит, должно выполняться…  
  
— Он их отец.  
  
— Принцесса Регина не его дочь…  
  
— Нет, его.  
  
— Очень любезно с его стороны считать ее своей…  
  
— Я ходила в его покои. В ту ночь, когда ты разместила его в Бельгийских апартаментах.  
  
— Я не помню…  
  
— Когда мы вернулись из Виндзора, похоронив Альберта.  
  
— Вы… — Лецен смотрела на нее неверящим взглядом.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Он соблазнил вас.  
  
— Я отправилась в его покои и легла в его постель, Лецен. Ему не пришлось меня соблазнять.  
  
— Вы горевали.  
  
— Я нуждалась в нем.  
  
Всё просто. Она нуждалась в нем. Не было у нее ни ответов, ни сожалений, ни извинений.  
  
Резко развернувшись, Лецен вышла.  
  
— Лецен!  
  
И в этот миг Виктория ощутила резкую боль.  
  
— Лецен, вернись! Кажется, я…  
  
Подняв голову, она увидела склонившееся над ней лицо — не своей старой гувернантки, но мужа.  
  
— В чем дело? Что случилось?  
  
— Ребенок.  
  
— Вы уверены?  
  
Виктория кивнула, чувствуя, как подступают к глазам слезы. Мельбурн обнял ее.  
  
— Всё будет хорошо. Мы ведь знаем, что всё будет хорошо.  
  
— Вы останетесь со мной?  
  
— Разумеется, останусь.  
  
  


***

  
  
Виктория обнаружила Уилла в спальне, под одеялом.   
  
— Мы можем поговорить?  
  
— Я не собираюсь ее выбрасывать.  
  
Она вздохнула.  
  
— Нет, нам нужно поговорить о твоей маме, не только о ее мембране…  
  
Уилл не ответил. Виктория забралась на кровать и взяла его за руку.  
  
— Ты ведь и сам понимаешь, что ты где-то не со мной, где-то далеко… Уилл, мне очень жаль, но я не собираюсь это терпеть. Мне столько времени понадобилось, чтобы тебя найти, что я никуда тебя не отпущу.  
  
— И мама так сказала.  
  
— Как сказала? — нахмурилась Виктория.  
  
— Она сказала, что ты меня нашла.  
  
— Окей.  
  
Уилл сел в постели, повернулся к ней лицом.  
  
— Она сказала, что ты ее мать.  
  
Виктория едва не потеряла дар речи.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Она сказала, что ты ее мать, что ты меня нашла, и что она рада, потому что это трагедия, когда мы порознь.  
  
— Уилл, она была не в себе. Ты поэтому такой?  
  
— Она сказала: «Я никогда не забуду».  
  
— И что? Уилл, многие люди употребляют эту фразу.  
  
— Но почему она это сказала?  
  
— Уилл, я не знаю, почему твоя мама… — Она вдруг изменилась в лице. — О Господи.  
  
— Что?  
  
Виктория быстро положила ладонь на живот.  
  
— Они пинаются. Ну, по крайней мере, одна из них пинается или что там они делают…  
  
— Пинаются?  
  
Виктория улыбнулась.  
  
— Ага. — Схватив его руку, она приложила ее к своему животу. — Вот, смотри.  
  
Уилл улыбнулся в ответ.  
  
— Какие они у нас сильные.  
  
— Да, и меня это начинает беспокоить. Так теперь будет постоянно, до родов? Они мне там ничего не отобьют, не разорвут? Что-нибудь важное?  
  
— Ничего они не разорвут.  
  
— Уилл, твоя мама умерла, и это хреново. Очень хреново, я знаю. И она не понимала, что говорит, и мне очень жаль, Уилл, но ты мне нужен.  
  
Уилл вздохнул, обнимая ее.  
  
— Прости.  
  
— Не нужно просить прощения, просто будь рядом.  
  
  


***

  
  
Виктория сделала еще один глубокий вдох, сжимая руку мужа.  
  
— Уильям.  
  
— Я здесь.  
  
— Думаю, уже скоро, ваше величество.  
  
— Вы думаете? Не знаю, сколько я еще выдержу ваши раздумья!  
  
Мельбурн перевел взгляд на сэра Джеймса, имевшего выражение лица весьма озадаченное — не то выражение лица, которое ему хотелось видеть.  
  
— Уильям?  
  
Она смотрела на него, отчаянно нуждаясь в успокоительных словах.  
  
Он поцеловал ее руку.  
  
— Уже совсем скоро, Виктория.  
  
— Тужьтесь, ваше величество.  
  
Мычание Виктории перешло в вопль, и вот, тяжело дыша, она подняла голову и заметила ошеломленное лицо доктора.  
  
— Что такое? — Ее сердце яростно колотилось. — Что?  
  
— Ваше величество, не двигайтесь…  
  
— Я не слышу плач, почему я не слышу плач?!  
  
— Виктория…  
  
— Похоже, ребенок родился en caul.  
  
— En caul? — Мельбурн отошел от жены и встал рядом с сэром Джеймсом.   
  
— Что это? Что это значит?  
  
— В утробе младенец живет в этаком мешке, и иногда мешок выходит нетронутым.  
  
— Я никогда о таком не слышал.  
  
— Что ж, смотрите.  
  
Виктория подалась вперед, как могла, при помощи одной из нянек, и увидела своего ребенка, заключенного в овальный пузырь.  
  
— Секунду, — сказал сэр Джеймс.  
  
Он взял скальпель и проткнул оболочку. Комната немедленно огласилась пронзительным воем.  
  
— О, не плачь, не плачь, любовь моя… — почти мгновенно заговорил Мельбурн.  
  
— Девочка, ваше величество.  
  
— Девочка, — улыбнулась Виктория. — У меня хорошо получаются девочки.  
  
— Лучше всех.  
  
  


***

  
  
Виктория спустилась на кухню.  
  
— Ты чего так рано встал?  
  
— Работы накопилось. Надо написать про отъезд Лецен.  
  
— А я почти закончила с рождением Евфимии, хотя занимательные факты про всякие там мембраны я, пожалуй, оставлю тебе…  
  
Виктория подошла к чайнику, налила себе чашку чая.  
  
— Ты случаем не выяснила, каким образом принцесса Маргарет сломала запястье?  
  
— Тайна, покрытая мраком. Если бы виновата была няня, мы бы, наверное, знали побольше. А так нам известно только то, что она сломала руку, вылезая из окна детской.  
  
Уилл вздохнул.  
  
— Зачем она вообще полезла из окна детской?  
  
— Ну, ей было пять лет, по-моему, лучшего объяснения не придумаешь.  
  
Виктория села за стол рядом с Уиллом.  
  
— Веселое у них было времечко тогда. Новорожденный младенец, ребенок со сломанным запястьем, не говоря уже об обычных королевских обязанностях…  
  
Уилл посмотрел Виктории в глаза.  
  
— Ты считаешь, нам нужна помощь?  
  
— Нет, Уилл, я же сказала тебе, мы справимся. Я буду преподавать на полставки.  
  
— Но это точно то, чего ты хочешь?  
  
— В смысле? — Виктория покачала головой.  
  
— Ты хочешь преподавать на полставки или все-таки предпочла бы работать на полную? Потому что мы можем найти кого-нибудь, или на полставки буду работать я.  
  
— Уилл, нет. — Виктория поставила чашку на стол. — Я этого хочу. Я хочу заниматься всеми этими мамскими делами. Когда я сказала, что хочу ребенка, я именно это и имела в виду. Не хочу потом жалеть, что что-то упустила.  
  
— Почему ты так говоришь?  
  
Виктория пожала плечами.  
  
— Не знаю. Просто ощущение такое. — Она взяла его за руку. — Итак, отъезд Лецен.  
  
— Отъезд Лецен.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Что это значит? — спросила Виктория.  
  
— Некоторые люди верят, что пузырь наделяет носителя всяческими благами. — Мельбурн провел ладонью по голове новорожденной малышки, которую мать держала на руках. — Впрочем, следует предположить, что она и без того наделена великим благом, будучи дочерью королевы Англии.  
  
— Что еще?  
  
— Дар проницательности…  
  
— Проницательность пришлась бы кстати.  
  
— У моряков есть поверье, что если носить кусочек на себе, это убережет от утопления…  
  
— Носить на себе?  
  
— О да, их продают. Я видел объявления. Мы могли бы, пожалуй, заработать на этом фунт-другой…  
  
— Лорд М…  
  
— Я не шучу.  
  
Виктория перевела дух.  
  
— На миг мне показалось, что она… я подумала, что мы ее потеряли.  
  
— Я знаю.  
  
Виктория улыбнулась, снова обращая взгляд к дочери.  
  
— По-моему, у нее очень красивые черты лица.  
  
— Да. Она немного напоминает мне мою маму.  
  
— Леди Мельбурн? Правда?  
  
— Да, внешне она, кажется, пошла в Милбэнков.  
  
— Вы классифицировали всех наших детей?  
  
— Мэгги, к примеру, Ганновер.  
  
— Почему это Мэгги Ганновер?  
  
— У нее ганноверский нрав. Не отрицайте. Будь она королевой, она отправляла бы министров в отставку каждый день, когда они не объявляли бы кому-нибудь войну.  
  
— А Джина?  
  
— Мне не следует об этом говорить.  
  
— Она похожа на Эгремонта. И Элли.  
  
— Многие люди похожи на Эгремонта — тем более, не стоит об этом говорить. — Он взглянул на жену. — Итак, когда вы мне сообщите?  
  
— Что сообщу?  
  
— Ее имя.  
  
Виктория улыбнулась.  
  
— Евфимия.  
  
— Евфимия… — произнес Мельбурн, словно пробуя слово на вкус.  
  
— Эффи.  
  
Он кивнул.  
  
— Принцесса Евфимия Соединенного Королевства.  
  
— Ее Королевское Высочество принцесса Евфимия Соединенного Королевства, — сказала Виктория. — Хотя этот титул кажется мне весьма странным.  
  
— В каком смысле?  
  
— Сыновья монархов всегда величаются принцами Уэльскими, герцогами Йоркскими, Кентскими, Сассекскими... но дочери монархов не имеют особых титулов, только «Королевская Принцесса». Разве к дочерям не должно быть такое же отношение, как к сыновьям?  
  
— Полагаю, причина была в том, что дочери монархов выходили замуж за представителей других царствующих домов…  
  
— Но вы этого не желаете.  
  
— Боже милостивый, разумеется, не желаю, но я их отец. Будь моя воля, я не допустил бы, чтобы они вообще когда-либо вышли замуж.  
  
Виктория вздохнула.  
  
— Нужно будет что-нибудь придумать…


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора:
> 
> В общем, давайте проясним кое-что: Альберт ни фига не изобрел рождественскую елку, окей? У меня такое ощущение, что я такое читала в этом году раз двадцать. Да, он ее популяризовал, понес в массы, но если бы он не женился на королеве, никто бы не почесался. И да, у Виктории точно в детской была елка (кажется, в сериале было сказано иначе).
> 
> Про омелу — факт.
> 
> И да, в этой вселенной есть хип-хоп мюзикл вроде «Гамильтона», под названием «Виктория!» — потому что я раз сто на повторе послушала «Say No To This», пока писала третью главу. И Томми Ласселлса я украла из «Короны» и реальности — просто потому что могла.

_**Виндзорский замок, 1942 год**_  
  
Виктория сидела, вперившись взглядом в лист бумаги.  
  
— Рождество… Рождество — это…  
  
Она со стоном опустила голову на столешницу. Ей уже трижды приходилось писать такие вот речи — на три военных Рождества — и теперь предстояло сочинить еще одну.  
  
— Ваше величество.  
  
Виктория подняла голову. Томми Ласселлс.  
  
— Томми, вы случаем не припрятали где-нибудь текст рождественского послания, а мне не сказали?  
  
— Нет, мэм.  
  
— Черт.  
  
— Вы обычно прекрасно справляетесь, мэм. В конце концов, вам достался Мельбурнов талант к ораторскому искусству.  
  
— Может быть, сам лорд Мельбурн и напишет?  
  
— Это будет затруднительно, мэм. Его больше семидесяти лет нет в живых.  
  
Виктория встала.  
  
— Что вам было нужно, Томми?  
  
— Депеши прибыли.  
  
— О, это хорошо. Вы видели графа Чарлбери?  
  
— Кажется, он собирался прогуляться.  
  
Она закатила глаза.  
  
— Идиот каких мало.  
  
— Мэм?  
  
— В это время года он всё порывается собирать омелу. Бог знает зачем. — Виктория взяла пальто. — Вернусь через час.  
  
— Дети бедняков раньше собирали омелу.  
  
Королева обернулась.  
  
— Что, Томми?  
  
— Когда я был маленьким, дети из бедных семей собирали омелу в лесу и продавали. Они приходили к нам домой, к черному входу, охапками продавали омелу нашей экономке.  
  
Виктория вздохнула.  
  
— Поведение графа это не объясняет.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Что ты делаешь?  
  
— Ой. Ты не спишь.  
  
— Потому что свет горит. Ты почему не отдыхаешь?  
  
— Ну, я тут читала книжку по уходу за ребенком…  
  
— Хотя я велел тебе не читать их.  
  
— А потом отвлеклась на курорт только для пар, в Мексике, всё включено — конечно, пустая трата денег, поскольку мне-то пить нельзя…  
  
— Нет.  
  
— И сначала это звучало очень соблазнительно…  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Но потом оказалось, что мне, возможно, придется тобой делиться, а я не собираюсь тобой делиться. Ты только мой.  
  
Уилл вздохнул.  
  
— А не спишь ты до сих пор, потому что…  
  
— Ну, я просто хотела подготовиться к нашей Виндзорской экскурсии.  
  
— Мы уже бывали в Виндзоре.  
  
— Но не на частной экскурсии, организованной королевой.  
  
— Мы будем работать…  
  
— Знаешь, что мне кажется любопытным, Эрнст там был, но его будущая жена — нет. Если они должны были пожениться в феврале, разве не должны были они как минимум познакомиться к декабрю?  
  
Уилл опять вздохнул.  
  
— Пожалуйста, только не заводи опять насчет ребенка…  
  
— И ребенок!  
  
— Когда ты в последний раз так завелась, нам пришлось забеременеть.  
  
— Это тебе-то пришлось забеременеть? — вздернула бровь Виктория.  
  
Уилл зажмурился.  
  
— Тебе. Тебе пришлось.  
  
— Твои, значит, груди раздулись, твои ступни распухли?  
  
— Ступню-то как раз я сломал.  
  
Виктория опустилась на подушки.   
  
— Это не одно и то же.  
  
  


***

  
  
Проснувшись, Мельбурн не обнаружил жену рядом, что здесь, в Виндзоре, было особенно примечательно.  
  
Он выбрался из постели, натянул халат и отправился на ее поиски.  
  
На след он напал в детской их младшей дочери. Дверь комнаты была открыта, и няньки внутри не было. Мельбурн услышал всхлипы.  
  
— Виктория?  
  
Он обнаружил ее в кресле с ребенком на руках. Эффи сосала грудь, а Виктория рыдала.  
  
— Виктория… — Он встал перед ней на колени и взял ее за руку. — Что стряслось?  
  
— Вы подумаете, что это глупо.  
  
— Не подумаю.  
  
Виктория подняла на него глаза.  
  
— Я просто думала о… о мальчике, которого мы потеряли. — Она покачала головой. — О том, каково было бы сейчас, будь он с нами.  
  
— Это вовсе не глупость. Это время года часто навевает меланхолию…  
  
— Но у нас четверо здоровых детей, я не должна быть столь неблагодарной, и будь он жив, у нас могло не быть Эффи, а ее я ни на что на свете не променяю.  
  
— Знаю.  
  
— Мне по-прежнему ненавистно кормление, но и мысль о том, что она может сосать чужую грудь, мне ненавистна тоже…  
  
— Вы прекрасны — Мадонна с младенцем.  
  
— Ваше величество.  
  
Оба подняли головы.   
  
— Прошу прощения, что помешала, — сказала Лецен, — но прибыл герцог Саксен-Кобургский.  
  
— Спасибо, Лецен.  
  
Баронесса удалилась  
  
— Она странно себя ведет.  
  
— Мне так не кажется… — сказала Виктория.  
  
  


***

  
  
Спустившись вниз, они обнаружили, что Эрнста уже встречают — их опередили герцогиня и старшие девочки.  
  
— Джина! Как ты выросла! Мэгги, я слышал, ты сломала руку.  
  
Мэгги подняла пресловутую конечность.  
  
— Она срослась!  
  
— Неужели? Что ж, сломанные кости только делают нас сильнее.  
  
— Кузен Эрнст, — улыбнулась Виктория.  
  
Эрнст поклонился.  
  
— Кузина Виктория. Как славно снова видеть тебя и твою чудесную семью!  
  
Поцеловав ее в щеку, он поздоровался с Мельбурном.  
  
Мэгги выступила вперед.  
  
— Кузен Эрнст, а ты привез нам подарок?  
  
— Маргарет! — ахнула герцогиня. — Уже почти Рождество!  
  
— Ничего, тетя. Я привез моей кузине подарок.  
  
Он сделал знак своему камердинеру — тот возник рядом со свертком в руках. Развернув ткань, Эрнст показал набор деревянных сабель.  
  
— Mein Gott, — ахнула герцогиня.  
  
— Мое! — взвизгнула Мэгги и тут же схватилась за свое новое оружие.  
  
— Разумеется, кузина, если ты собираешься командовать армией, пора начинать обучение!  
  
— Эрнст, не прошло и недели, как с ее руки сняли шину, — пожурила кузена Виктория, хоть и не без улыбки. — Мэгги, только не в замке!  
  
— А где же моя крестница?  
  
— Здесь, — сказала Виктория, жестом подзывая няньку и беря малышку из ее рук.  
  
— Она прелестна, — сказал Эрнст.  
  
— Она поразительно похожа на мать нашего дорогого Уильяма, — заметила герцогиня.  
  
— Она, должно быть, была красивейшей женщиной, — кивнул Эрнст.  
  
— Мы так рады, что ты проведешь Рождество с нами, Эрнст, — сказала Виктория.  
  
  


***

  
  
Гидом был некий мистер Пендж, чрезвычайно серьезный мужчина в очках. Они остановились в бальном зале.  
  
— Когда королевская семья проводила рождественские праздники в Виндзоре, здесь всегда устраивали празднование дня рождения принцессы Элеоноры.  
  
Виктория осмотрела фрески и люстры.  
  
— Ничего себе местечко для дня рождения маленькой девочки.  
  
Пендж проигнорировал ее слова.  
  
— В этой комнате стояли елки и лежали подарки, и к королевской семье временами присоединялись родственники лорда Мельбурна. Они часто гостили в замке, а когда премьер-министром стал Палмерстон, то и вовсе почти постоянно.  
  
— Здесь же выступал Чарлз Диккенс, да?  
  
Уилл закатил глаза.  
  
— Да, мистер Диккенс выступал тут по просьбе королевы в Рождество 1848 года и позднее, уже после смерти лорда Мельбурна.  
  
— Ну, хоть во второй раз он этой участи избежал, — пробурчал Уилл, чем заработал гневный взгляд Пенджа.  
  
— Он пошутил, — сказала Виктория. — Покажите, пожалуйста, где именно?  
  
  


***

  
  
Двор собрался в часовне Святого Георгия на крещение. В этом году в замке на праздники собралось много народа — придворные, дипломаты и, разумеется, родственники. Эмми, снова занявшая свой пост главной фрейлины принцесс, была одной из крестных Эффи.  
  
— Нарекаю тебя Евфимией Марией Ноэль…  
  
Герцогиня Глостерская передала ребенка в руки Виктории. Собравшиеся в умилении смотрели на старших принцесс, затаив дыхание наблюдавших за обрядом. По окончании службы все вернулись в замок на прием.  
  
— Вам лучше?  
  
Виктория подняла голову.  
  
— Не волнуйтесь обо мне, лорд М.  
  
— Ничто иное меня не волнует.  
  
Она улыбнулась.  
  
— Солнце встает, и Евфимия крещена… — Она взглянула на играющих на другом конце комнаты дочерей. — Я очень счастливая женщина.  
  
Виктория встретилась взглядом с Лецен. Баронесса быстро отвела глаза.  
  
— Она по-прежнему странно ведет себя.  
  
— Лецен не ведет себя странно.  
  
— Признаю, в том, что она не разговаривает со мной, нет ничего необычного, но то, что она не разговаривает с вами, — крайне необычно, и это продолжается уже несколько месяцев. Могу себе представить, как вы ее отчитали за фрау Виднер…  
  
Виктория опустила взгляд на лепечущую Эффи.  
  
— Казалось бы, она должна бы уже прийти в себя… — заметил Мельбурн. — Пожалуй, мне следует с ней побеседовать.  
  
Виктория побледнела.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Объяснить, что фрау Виднер рассчитали по моему настоянию.  
  
— Я и сама бы ее прогнала.  
  
— Да, но быть может, вам будет проще с баронессой, если объяснить, что я настоял.  
  
— Не думаю, что вам стоит говорить с Лецен.  
  
— Рано или поздно ей придется с нами заговорить…  
  
— Папа! — воскликнула Регина.  
  
— Да, милая? — Он присел перед дочерью на корточки.  
  
— Мы хотим поиграть снаружи.  
  
— Вам не надоело играть в снегу?  
  
— Эмми сказала, что я должна спросить тебя.  
  
Он вздохнул.  
  
— Хорошо, но нам всем нужно переодеться.  
  
— И не берите с собой Элли. Я не хочу, чтобы она находилась на холоде, — сказала Виктория.  
  
— Вы ее изнежите, так нельзя, — предупредил Мельбурн.  
  
— Еще как можно.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Мне кажется, ей не следует играть этой саблей… — сказала Эмили.  
  
— Это подарок герцога. Она ее обожает, — ответила Эмми.  
  
— Она всего лишь играет, — сказал Мельбурн.  
  
— И как, по-твоему, принцесса-воин найдет себе мужа?   
  
— Была ведь Алиенора Аквитанская, — заметил Мельбурн.  
  
— И тебя такой пример устраивает?  
  
Мэгги бегом устремилась куда-то, утопая в снегу.  
  
— Мэгги! — крикнула ей вслед Эмми. — Не убегай далеко, чтобы я тебя видела!  
  
Мэгги, тем не менее, продолжала бежать. В заснеженном поле она заметила под деревом маленькую фигурку.  
  
— Стой! — ткнула она деревянной саблей в шею незнакомца. — Кто идет?!  
  
Маленький мальчик обернулся, отбив саблю рукой.  
  
— Эй! Это моя омела!  
  
— Это мое дерево!  
  
— Не твое! Я тебя никогда здесь не видел!  
  
— Я принцесса Маргарет, и всё это принадлежит моей маме! Королеве!  
  
— И что?  
  
— Она королева, — сказала Мэгги, делая ударение на последнем слове.  
  
— И что? Если она хочет омелу, пусть сама придет и возьмет!  
  
— Стража! — закричала она. — Стража!  
  
— Мэгги! — позвал Мельбурн.  
  
Мальчишка бросился бежать. Из-за чащи появился Мельбурн.  
  
— Мэгги, ты не должна так далеко убегать от остальных, — сказал он. — Ты можешь заблудиться.  
  
— Я бы не заблудилась! А еще тут был…  
  
Отец подхватил ее на руки.   
  
— Мы только-только тебя вылечили.  
  
— Я здоровая!  
  
— А ты знаешь, что однажды мне пришлось спасать в этих лесах твою маму?  
  
— Ты лжешь.  
  
— Ничего подобного.  
  
— Маму не нужно спасать.  
  
— Как правило, не нужно…  
  
  


***

  
  
Пендж ввел их в музыкальную комнату, где прибирались лакеи.  
  
— Мы, кажется, мешаем?  
  
— Сегодня вечером ее величество устраивает прием.  
  
— Ее величество здесь? — удивилась Виктория.  
  
Она немедленно получила ответ на свой вопрос — в сопровождении герцогини Мумбайской вошла сама королева.  
  
— Виктория! Уилл!  
  
Пендж сделал глубокий поклон. Виктория присела, Уилл склонил голову.  
  
— Ваше величество.  
  
— Прошу прощения, что помешала, Пендж. Я только хотела повидать вас всех. Я так рада, что мы все оказались здесь в один день. Это моя кузина Эмма.  
  
— Герцогиня, — сказала Виктория.  
  
— Пендж показывает вам замок? — спросила королева.  
  
— Да. Тут выступал мистер Диккенс, — заметил Уилл.  
  
— Не только мистер Диккенс. Кто только тут не выступал, — сказала королева. — Сегодня, к примеру, у нас будет лондонская труппа «Виктории»…  
  
— Я по-прежнему не понимаю, что там такого особенного.  
  
— Вы уж извините ее, она живет в Мумбае и не слушает музыку, — сказала королева.  
  
— Правда? На «Викторию» невозможно достать билеты. Я уже несколько месяцев пытаюсь. Уилл запрещает мне упоминать его имя.  
  
Королева взглянула на Уилла.  
  
— Но вы написали книгу, по которой создан мюзикл.  
  
— Я думала, это рэп, — сказала Эмма.  
  
— Хип-хоп. Пожалуйста, постарайся хотя бы делать вид, что ты из этого века. — Королева обернулась к гостям. — Будут Кэтрин Дженкинс и Адель.  
  
— Боже мой, Адель? — спросила Виктория.  
  
— Представляете! — воскликнула королева. — Вы просто обязаны прийти.  
  
— Нет… — попытался возразить Уилл.  
  
— Мы не взяли с собой подходящей одежды — я бы взяла, если бы я знала, что тут Адель будет выступать.  
  
— У меня найдется дюжина вечерних платьев для беременных, которые я никогда больше не надену.  
  
— Вы на полфута выше меня.  
  
— Вот потому-то я держу в штате портниху.  
  
Виктория взглянула на Уилла.  
  
— Ну пожалуйста? Мы в прошлый раз в деревне проходили мимо ателье. У них наверняка найдется что-нибудь.  
  
— Ладно. Но только если не придется ехать на тот мексиканский курорт для пар.  
  
— О курорте больше ни слова.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Папа, а Дед Мороз настоящий?  
  
— Разумеется, настоящий.  
  
— Мисс Люси сказала, что его на самом деле зовут Санта-Клаус и что он приносит ей подарки.  
  
Мельбурн сел.  
  
— Дочь американского посла?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Она ведь американка, у них другие традиции.  
  
— Потому что они наш чай бросили в свое море? — нахмурилась Мэгги.  
  
Отец усадил ее к себе на колени.  
  
— По-видимому, придется нам с тобой повторить историю…  
  
— Я не люблю историю.  
  
— Любишь. Вот погоди, я расскажу тебе, как в первый день Рождества генерал Вашингтон атаковал наших солдат.  
  
— Правда?  
  
— Как твоя рука?  
  
Мэгги гордо вытянула пострадавшую конечность, с которой совсем недавно сняли шину. Мельбурн поцеловал руку дочери.  
  
— Так, что у нас сегодня?  
  
— Кузен Эшли дал нам вот это.  
  
Джина вручила ему книгу.  
  
— Диккенс… — вскипел Мельбурн. — Ну конечно.  
  
— Он сказал, что это рождественская история.  
  
Мельбурн положил книгу.  
  
— Как насчет Шекспира?  
  
— Но он сказал, что мистер Диккенс приедет выступать перед двором.  
  
— Нет, мистер Диккенс не будет выступать перед двором… — нахмурился Мельбурн.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Мне так не хочется возвращаться к этому вопросу, — сказал Эрнст.  
  
Виктория уселась, жестом предлагая ему сделать то же самое. Эрнст сел.  
  
— Незачем нервничать, кузен.  
  
— Это касается Саксен-Кобурга.  
  
Виктория побледнела, опасаясь, что Стокмар натворил дел.  
  
— Вот как?  
  
— Вопрос престолонаследия. Как тебе известно, план нашей семьи состоял в том, что у вас с Альбертом будет несколько сыновей, один из которых унаследует герцогство. К несчастью, этого не произошло.  
  
— Да… — сказала Виктория. — Но Эрнст, ты молод, ты еще можешь жениться…  
  
— Я так не думаю.  
  
Вошел Мельбурн.  
  
— Уильям. — Она в тревоге взглянула на Эрнста.  
  
— Нет, разумеется, вам нужно это слышать, кузен Уильям. Я знаю, как кузина Виктория дорожит вашим мнением. — Эрнст вздохнул. — Мне нужен наследник, и моя дорогая племянница — единственная кровная родственница Саксен-Кобургов.  
  
— Я не понимаю, Эрнст. Ты ведь можешь жениться! Это нелепо! — воскликнула Виктория. — Я непременно найду тебе жену!  
  
— Что вы предлагаете?  
  
— У вас еще может родиться сын, и в таком случае Регина не станет королевой.  
  
— Значит, я должна родить сына ради Саксен-Кобурга? — спросила Виктория с растущим раздражением.  
  
Мельбурн взял ее за руку.  
  
— Ее сын мог бы стать наследником Саксен-Кобурга. Понадобится особое разрешение…  
  
— Да, но если у нас не родится сын, Джина станет королевой, — возразила Виктория. — И ее сын будет принцем Уэльским, а второй ее сын герцогом Йоркским…  
  
— А третий?  
  
— Так значит Джина обязана родить троих сыновей ради Саксен-Кобурга?  
  
— Двоих из них — ради Англии, — сказал Эрнст.  
  
— Или ты мог бы произвести на свет одного! — Виктория перевела взгляд на мужа. — Что вы думаете?  
  
— Я думаю, что неразумно подобным образом пытаться решить будущее Джины.  
  
— Она всегда может выйти за кузена Филиппа…  
  
— Нет, я не буду решать, за кого ей выходить замуж, — сказала Виктория.  
  
— Кузина, рассудите здраво — таково наше положение. Я признаю, мне самому надоели махинации дяди Леопольда, но он в чем-то прав.  
  
Мельбурн вздохнул.  
  
— Я разделяю беспокойство Виктории. Почему вы не можете иметь сына?  
  
Эрнст покачал головой.  
  
— Простите, что побеспокоил вас. Прошу прощения. Я утомился.  
  
Эрнст вышел. Виктория взглянула на мужа.  
  
— Вы имеете представление о том, что Эрнст имеет в виду?  
  
— Я не знаю. Дело несомненно не в том, что его не интересуют дамы…  
  
— Что вы имеете в виду — не интересуют дамы?  
  
— Забудьте мои слова.  
  
— Нет.  
  
Он вздохнул. Его жена стала весьма просвещенной в некоторых вопросах, но в этом конкретном оставалась несведущей. Виктория смотрела на него с любопытством.  
  
— Что вы имеете в виду? Некоторых мужчин дамы не интересуют?  
  
— Да. Некоторых не интересуют.  
  
— В каком смысле? Они предпочитают общество мужчин?  
  
— Они предпочитают общество мужчин в постели.  
  
Он наблюдал за тем, как отражается на ее лице работа мысли, как медленно открывается ее рот, округляясь буквой «О».  
  
— Как такое возможно?  
  
— Вы действительно хотите, чтобы я вам об этом рассказал?  
  
— Уильям, кто мне расскажет об этом, если не вы? — Она явно пыталась уложить новую информацию в голове. — Но ведь мужчины и женщины созданы так, чтобы... совмещаться, как же мужчины могут совмещаться с другими мужчинами?  
  
— Но ведь и мы с вами совмещаемся более чем одним способом?  
  
— Вы имеете в виду ртом?  
  
— И существует еще один вход, тот, который мы с вами не используем. — Он вздохнул. — Сзади…  
  
Виктория ахнула.  
  
— И это приятно?  
  
— Так говорят.  
  
— Но вы не думаете, что это случай Эрнста?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Тогда мы должны найти ему жену, — сказала Виктория, принимаясь шагать из угла в угол.  
  
— Должны?  
  
— Эрнст напомнил мне, что Альберт и я должны были обеспечить Саксен-Кобург наследником.  
  
— Да, но Альберта больше нет. И единственная ваша задача — обеспечить наследником английский престол…  
  
— И виконтство Мельбурн.  
  
— Последнее меня не волнует. Я давно намеревался умереть, не оставив иного наследника, кроме Фредерика, но теперь мы должны найти жену для Эрнста?  
  
— Думаю, вы понимаете причину.  
  
Мельбурн вздохнул.  
  
— Хорошо. Я подумаю об этом.  
  
Виктория улыбнулась.  
  
— Я знала, что мой умный супруг что-нибудь придумает! По-моему, если бы вы постарались, вы могли бы составить конкуренцию самому дяде Леопольду.  
  
— Вы так же собирались мне льстить, сообщая, что к нам приедет Чарлз Диккенс?  
  
— Возможно.  
  
— Я ненавижу этого человека.  
  
Виктория закатила глаза.  
  
— Вы едва знаете его.  
  
— Я знаю его достаточно хорошо.  
  
— Мне жаль, но это единственное развлечение, которое пришло на ум моим фрейлинам.  
  
— Быть может, в таком случае, нам следует завести новых фрейлин…  
  
— Они изначально были вашими друзьями, — пожурила она. — Кроме того, две из них — ваши племянницы…  
  
— Эмми сбил с пути истинного ее супруг-радикал.  
  
  


***

  
  
— А вот это? — Эмма подняла на вытянутых руках голубое платье.  
  
— О да, — сказала королева и передала платье Виктории. — Что вы думаете?  
  
Виктория повернулась к зеркалу, приложив платье к груди.  
  
— Ой, мне нравится…  
  
— У вас очень эффектные голубые глаза, — заметила Эмма.  
  
— Примерьте же, — подтолкнула королева.  
  
Виктория прошла за ширму, на которую указала королева.  
  
— Вам уже рассказали о коридорном? — спросила Эмма.  
  
— О коридорном? — Виктория высунула голову из-за ширмы. — О каком коридорном?  
  
Королева закатила глаза.  
  
— Говорят, принцесса Маргарет была влюблена в парнишку-коридорного. Собственно, кажется, его повысили до лакея, но, разумеется, их отношения были невозможны. Считается, что это могло быть причиной разрыва ее помолвки с принцем Фридрихом.  
  
— Я думала, что это лорд М не горел желанием выдавать ее за Фридриха.  
  
— Не горел, — сказала Эмма. — Да и Фридрих тоже не стремился стать очередным немецким принцем, канувшим в Лету после того, как его сменит англичанин ниже его титулом.  
  
Виктория вышла из-за ширмы.  
  
— Ну как?  
  
Эмма пожала плечами.  
  
— Ну да — если подрезать на фут.  
  
— Эй, вы же знали, что я коротышка.  
  
  


***

  
  
Детей созвали в один из бальных залов Виндзорского замка, украшенный к празднованию дня рождения Элли.  
  
Королева хлопотала над именинницей.  
  
— Элеонора такая очаровательная девочка, — сказал Эрнст. — Такая веселая.  
  
Элли помахала Мельбурну, оторвавшись от игры. Тот поднял ручку Эффи и помахал ей в ответ.  
  
— Джина писала мне, что беспокоится о ней. Признаюсь, я был слегка встревожен.  
  
— Элли снятся кошмары, — сказал Мельбурн. — Мы стараемся не выносить это из семьи, поскольку люди обычно пытаются представить подобное в ином свете…  
  
— Понимаю, — ответил Эрнст. — От меня никто ничего не услышит.  
  
— Благодарю вас.  
  
— Кузина Виктория подумала над моим предложением?  
  
— Подумала, но вам ее мысли на сей счет могут не понравиться.  
  
— А именно?  
  
— Она велела мне найти вам супругу.  
  
Эрнст вздохнул.  
  
— Боюсь, что это невозможно.  
  
— Ваша светлость, возможно, знай я причину, мне было бы проще помочь.  
  
— Мне стыдно об этом говорить.  
  
— Вам не стоит опасаться осуждения с моей стороны.  
  
Эрнст сделал знак Мельбурну следовать за ним. Они перешли в смежный с бальным залом салон.  
  
— Я страдаю от недуга, который не позволит мне зачать ребенка. — Он вздохнул. — Результат потворства слабостям человеческим.  
  
Мельбурн немедленно всё понял.  
  
— Вот как.  
  
Эрнст выглядел чрезвычайно расстроенным.  
  
— Альберт пытался предостеречь меня против подобного поведения и был, как обычно, прав.  
  
— Всегда проще давать советы, чем следовать им, — заметил Мельбурн. — Покойный принц обладал многими добродетелями, но, как мне кажется, понимание человеческих слабостей в их число не входило.  
  
— Нет, — согласился Эрнст. — Теперь вы понимаете, почему я не мог рассказать об этом кузине Виктории. Она не поняла бы.  
  
— Не поняла бы — но не из-за недостатка сострадания. Она во многих отношениях весьма одарена, но в подобных вопросах совершенно невинна. — Разумеется, после объяснений накануне Мельбурн вовсе не желал возвращаться к этим темам.  
  
— Так вы понимаете, почему я не могу жениться?  
  
— Нет, не понимаю. Но я понимаю, что мы должны слегка откорректировать наши ожидания…  
  
Эрнст нахмурился.  
  
— У вас есть решение?  
  
— Пока нет, но я считаю, что решить можно почти всё, что угодно.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Мистер Чарлз Диккенс! — объявил Пендж.  
  
Мельбурн постарался не закатить глаза. Диккенс поклонился.  
  
— Ваше величество.  
  
— Мистер Диккенс, добро пожаловать в Виндзорский замок. Мы с нетерпением ждали вашего приезда. — Она взглянула на супруга. — Все мы.  
  
Эрнст улыбнулся, заметив смятение последнего.  
  
— Мистер Диккенс, какая честь. Покойный принц был большим поклонником ваших трудов.  
  
— Рад слышать, что у меня здесь есть сторонники, — сказал Диккенс.  
  
— Перейдем в музыкальную комнату, — сказала Виктория.  
  
— Я так понимаю, вы знакомы? — спросил Эрнст Мельбурна.  
  
Мельбурн вздохнул.  
  
— Однажды мне предъявили обвинение в прелюбодеянии, и один молодой журналист написал об этом роман.  
  
— Мистер Диккенс? Вы потому его невзлюбили?  
  
— Да.  
  
Эрнст улыбнулся.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Забавно. Альберт считал, что вы настолько склонны к элитизму, что игнорируете реальные проблемы Англии, и именно потому не любите мистера Диккенса, а оказалось, что ваши причины личного характера, вовсе не политического.  
  
— И немного литературного.  
  
Эрнст рассмеялся.  
  
  


***

  
  
Уилл праздно слонялся по залу, а высшее общество терялось в догадках по поводу его личности. Наконец спустилась Виктория.  
  
— Ну как?  
  
Он смотрел на нее во все глаза. Платье облегало фигуру, выставляя напоказ сочные благодаря беременности изгибы и выпуклости и открывая одно плечо, а мерцающая голубая ткань подчеркивала ее глаза.  
  
— Что скажешь? — спросила она, медленно поворачиваясь на месте.  
  
— Скажу, что хочу отвести тебя к машине.  
  
— Потрахаться на парковке Виндзорского замка? — нахмурилась Виктория. — Может, попозже.  
  
Улыбнувшись, Уилл взял ее под руку и повел в музыкальную комнату, где были расставлены стулья.  
  
— Вообще-то, я тут прошла мимо нескольких комнат, в которых можно здорово потрахаться… — сказала Виктория.  
  
— По-твоему, трахаться везде здорово…  
  
— А ты назови хоть одно место, где было не здорово трахаться.  
  
— Церковь, в которой Эмма Портман выходила замуж.  
  
Виктория нахмурилась.  
  
— Это же была свадьба, а не похороны, Уилл. И потом, она так и не узнала, что это были мы. Хотя я не понимаю, почему. Ты вроде не жаловался.  
  
— Ты же начала еще на парковке. Я с ума сходил.  
  
— Тем не менее. Здорово потрахались. — Она посмотрела в программку. — Что это такое?  
  
— Концерт в честь стовосьмидесятилетней годовщины восшествия на престол королевы Виктории I, — прочел Уилл.  
  
Заиграли трубы, и все вытянулись по струнке. Вошла королева под руку с герцогом Монтрозом, облаченным в виндзорский мундир.  
  
— Тебе просто необходимо добыть такой, — мечтательно вздохнула Виктория.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Мне не понравилась эта история, — заявила Джина.  
  
Джина сидела на коленях у отца — старшим детям было позволено не ложиться спать, а сидеть в салоне, пока взрослые обсуждали вечер.  
  
— Мне очень жаль это слышать, кузина, — сказал лорд Эшли. — Похоже, вы унаследовали литературный вкус вашего папы.  
  
— Что не так уж плохо, — сказала Виктория.  
  
— Ну-ну, — вмешался Эрнст, — Регина ведь имеет право на собственное мнение? Что именно тебе не понравилось, любезная племянница?  
  
— Скрудж очень глупый. Ему целая вечность понадобилась, чтобы передумать.  
  
— Джина не терпит многословия, — сказал с улыбкой Мельбурн.  
  
Эшли повернулся к Мельбурну.  
  
— А вам что не понравилось?  
  
Мельбурн взглянул на Эмми.  
  
— Напомни-ка мне, давал ли я согласие на ваш брак?  
  
— Давал, — посмеиваясь, ответила та.  
  
— Я слишком добрый дядя.  
  
— Верно, — улыбнулась Эмми.  
  
— Если вы не ответите, я предположу, что у вас нет доводов.  
  
— Я разделяю мнение Джины: слишком многословно, и Скрудж глуп, но если рассматривать повесть как трафарет для социальных перемен, я нахожу ее несколько мудреной. Большинством деловых людей движет корысть. Вы с мистером Диккенсом этого не предлагаете. Вы ожидаете, что все без исключения разделяют вашу преданность правому делу.  
  
Виктория взглянула на мужа.  
  
— Разве это не правильно?   
  
— Возможно, в Утопии, но в реальном мире всё немного сложнее.  
  
— Вы снова за свое, как тогда, с законами о детском труде… — простонал Эшли.  
  
— Вы хотите ограничить детский труд, но не отвечаете на вопрос о том, какую поддержку в таком случае получат их семьи! Быть может, мистер Скрудж обеспечит им годовой доход?  
  
Игравшая на полу Мэгги подняла голову.  
  
— Дети работают?  
  
Эмми гневно воззрилась на своего супруга.  
  
— Видишь, что ты натворил?  
  
Мельбурн посмотрел на Мэгги.  
  
— Да, некоторым детям приходится работать, чтобы помочь своим семьям. Кажется, и сам мистер Диккенс был вынужден работать на фабрике, когда его семья испытывала трудности.  
  
— На фабрике? — Мэгги поднялась, ухватившись за юбки матери.  
  
— Да, кузина Мэгги, многие дети работают на фабриках, — сказал Эшли. — Но некоторые трудятся и в других местах. В это время года дети часто собирают омелу на продажу.  
  
Мэгги пылала от стыда.  
  
— Чтобы прокормить своих родных?  
  
— О, милая моя, — сказала Виктория, притягивая дочь к себе и целуя ее. — Тебе не нужно волноваться о подобном.  
  
— Можно мне лечь спать?  
  
— Разумеется, — ответила Виктория. — Ты не заболела?  
  
Эмми поднялась, еще раз неодобрительно взглянув на мужа.  
  
— Теплое молоко может помочь тебе уснуть.  
  
Мельбурн взглянул на Джину.  
  
— И тебе пора в постель…  
  
— А ты подоткнешь нам одеяла?  
  
— Разумеется.  
  
Девочки ушли, и разговор продолжился. Мельбурн извинился и отправился в детскую. Виктория проследовала за ним к двери.  
  
— Лорд М, вы зайдете ко мне в опочивальню?  
  
Он нахмурился.  
  
— Я намеревался это сделать…  
  
Виктория оглянулась на своих фрейлин и сделала мужу знак наклонить голову.  
  
— Я имела в виду, не придете ли вы в мою опочивальню, чтобы заняться любовью?  
  
— Вы готовы?  
  
— О да, я вполне готова… — улыбнулась она. — И вы не должны быть нежны.  
  
— Господи, Виктория… вы хоть представляете, что делаете со мной?  
  
— Я предвкушаю, как вы мне продемонстрируете, что я с вами делаю.  
  
  


***

  
  
Камеристки как раз заканчивали готовить ее ко сну. Взгляд Виктории метнулся вверх — вошел муж.  
  
— Спасибо, на этом всё…  
  
Женщины сделали книксен и удалились. Виктория повернулась к Мельбурну.  
  
— Ваш камердинер не раздел вас.  
  
— Я ведь знаю, как вам нравится виндзорский мундир, мэм…  
  
— Верно… — Виктория подошла к мужу. — Но я, пожалуй, предпочла бы видеть вас без него.  
  
Встав перед ним, она сняла с себя ночную рубашку, шагнула ближе, провела пальцами по золотой тесьме на его груди и принялась одну за другой расстегивать пуговицы.  
  
— Помните день нашей свадьбы? — томно произнесла она.  
  
— Разумеется, помню.  
  
Она взглянула на него.  
  
— Помните, что произошло после нашей свадьбы? Как вы взяли меня в моей опочивальне?  
  
— Мне кажется, слово «взять» подразумевает сопротивление…  
  
— Никакого сопротивления, Уильям… — Она стянула китель виндзорского мундира с его плеч и отступила, держа его в руках.  
  
— Вы уже закончили со мной?  
  
Она не ответила, надевая китель на себя.   
  
— Тяжелый… — Она оглянулась на мужа через плечо. — Но не такой тяжелый, как большинство моих платьев. Вы находите его неудобным, лорд М?  
  
Мельбурн сам снял рубашку, скинул домашние туфли.  
  
— Я никогда не жаловался.  
  
— Да, но вы никогда ни на что не жалуетесь, хотя некоторые довольно пространно сетовали мне на виндзорский мундир, дескать, носить его — такое бремя.  
  
— Что я могу сказать? Ни на ком другом он не смотрится так привлекательно, как на вас.  
  
Она села на кровать, глядя, как он стаскивает с себя носки и бриджи. В следующий момент он опрокинул ее навзничь, и между ними уже не было ничего. Она захихикала, он поцеловал ее, накрывая собой и одним толчком проникая в нее.  
  
Виктория ахнула.  
  
— Вы хорошо себя чувствуете?  
  
— Более чем… — Она перевела дух. — Меня всегда терзают опасения, что вам там не понравится… после ребенка…  
  
Он повернул ее лицо к себе и снова поцеловал ее.  
  
— Никогда.  
  
  


***

  
  
Мюзикл «Виктория!», самый громкий хит Вест-Энда последних лет, был обласкан критиками и осыпан разнообразными премиями. Теперь его ждал Бродвей. Актерский состав мюзикла был многонациональным, а сюжет основывался на ранних годах правления Виктории I.   
  
— Я буду Викторией! — пропела молодая женщина, игравшая Викторию I, исполняя главный номер мюзикла.  
  
— Виктория! — вторили исполнители второстепенных ролей.  
  
— Глория!  
  
— Глория!  
  
— Аллилуйя!  
  
— Аллилуйя!  
  
— Виктория Глория Аллилуйя!  
  
— Виктория Глория Аллилуйя!  
  
Номер окончился, и актеры поклонились под бурные аплодисменты.  
  
— Ты все равно должен достать для меня билеты, — прошептала Виктория. — Я рожу тебе двоих детей, которым, кстати, это всё, кажется, очень нравится.  
  
Уилл положил ладонь на ее живот — и действительно, тамошние обитатели неистово двигались. Она улыбнулась ему в ответ, и тогда только он обратил внимание на ее волосы.  
  
— У тебя в волосах бриллиантовые орхидеи?  
  
— Она сказала, они идут к платью.  
  
— Идут, просто…  
  
— Что?  
  
— Просто мне они кажутся очень знакомыми.  
  
Они замолчали и снова захлопали — на сцену вышла Кэтрин Дженкинс.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Папа! Мама!  
  
Виктория распахнула глаза. Последнее, что она помнила, — это как ее муж подарил ей такое наслаждение, что она уснула в его объятиях, так и не сняв китель его мундира. Сейчас же перед ней стояла ее вторая дочь.  
  
— Мэгги… — Она пнула супруга пяткой. — Уильям, это Мэгги.  
  
— Ах, да… — Мельбурн повыше подтянул накрывавшее Викторию одеяло.  
  
— Сегодня сочельник! — сказала Мэгги.  
  
— Сочельник, — кивнул ее отец.  
  
— А где твоя ночная рубашка?  
  
— Я… я ее потерял.  
  
— А почему на маме твой мундир?  
  
— Она замерзла.  
  
— Почему бы тебе не попросить бабушку одеть тебя к завтраку? — улыбнулась Виктория.  
  
Мэгги убежала.  
  
— Вы потеряли свою ночную рубашку? — спросила Виктория.  
  
— У вас есть предложение получше?  
  
— Да… возьмите меня опять.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Доброе утро, — сказала Виктория, входя в малый обеденный зал. — Ну разве не замечательный у нас сочельник?  
  
Герцогиня сощурила глаза.  
  
— Не очень тонко, Дрина.  
  
— Не понимаю, что вы имеете в виду,  _mama_.  
  
Виктория поцеловала Элли, затем Джину.  
  
— Где Мэгги?  
  
— Она не спускалась?  
  
Мельбурн взглянул на старшую дочь.  
  
— Джина?  
  
— Я не видела ее с тех пор, как бабушка ее одела.  
  
— Что?  
  
Мельбурн вздохнул.  
  
Вошел Эрнст.  
  
— Что-то случилось?  
  
— Мэгги пропала, — объяснила Виктория.  
  
— Я посмотрю снаружи.  
  
— Снаружи?  
  
— Это же Мэгги.  
  
— Я с вами, — сказал Эрнст.  
  
  


***

  
  
Мэгги пробиралась через сугробы.  
  
Она опять заметила мальчишку.  
  
— Мальчик! — крикнула она. — Привет!  
  
— Я пришла тебе помочь! — сказала она, подойдя ближе.  
  
В этот момент мальчик упал. Ахнув, Мэгги бросилась к нему.  
  
— Мальчик! — завопила она. — Очнись!  
  
Она шлепнула его по щеке, потому что, кажется, так и полагается поступать в подобных случаях. Мальчик слабо застонал.  
  
— Ты должен пойти со мной в замок.  
  
Мальчик снова застонал.  
  
— Ладно, — сказала Мэгги и схватила его за ноги. — Я сама.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Мэгги! — закричал Мельбурн. Они с Эрнстом облачились в теплые пальто. Он также захватил с собой одеяло, поскольку не надеялся, что девочке достало здравого смысла надеть пальто или шляпку. — Мэгги!  
  
— Мэгги! — вторил ему Эрнст.  
  
Мельбурн вздохнул:  
  
— Мой сын всякое вытворял, но уж точно никогда не убегал!  
  
— Они унаследовали пылкость своей мамы, — усмехнулся Эрнст.  
  
— Признаюсь, я всегда питал слабость к пылким дамам…  
  
— Я это подозревал.  
  
— Мэгги!  
  
— Папа!  
  
— Мэгги?! — в его крике звучали одновременно и радость, и тревога. Они слышали голос, но никак не могли разглядеть ее в лесу. — Мэгги!  
  
И вот они наконец заметили ее вдалеке — девочка волокла что-то за собой. Оба кинулись к ней навстречу, гвардейцы последовали за ними.  
  
— Мэгги! — Мельбурн с облегчением увидел, что она надела пальто, хотя ни шарфа, ни варежек, ни уж тем более шляпки на ней не было. Затем он заметил мальчика. — Мэгги, что случилось?  
  
— Я его нашла.  
  
Эрнст подошел к мальчику.  
  
— Он холодный как лед. Нужно занести его внутрь. Я возьму его.  
  
Мельбурн вручил ему припасенное для Мэгги одеяло. Эрнст укутал мальчика, взял его на руки и сломя голову побежал к замку. Мельбурн обмотал дочь собственным шарфом, прикрыл ее своим пальто, и вместе они поспешили следом.  
  
  


***

  
  
Виктория мерила шагами вестибюль замка.  
  
— Дядя Джордж, — сказала Элли.  
  
Виктория подняла глаза на портрет.  
  
— Да, это дядя Джордж…  
  
— Вашему величеству лучше присесть, — предложила Лецен.  
  
— Я не могу сидеть. Как я могу сидеть? — Она покачала головой. — Лорд М считает, что ты странно ведешь себя.  
  
Лецен не ответила.  
  
— Я слышу, как ты поносишь его. Он знает, что ты никогда его не любила, и тем не менее, никогда ничего против тебя не предпринимал. Единственное, чего он хотел, — это любить меня.  
  
— А что он сделал с тобой, Дрина?  
  
Виктория вздернула подбородок.  
  
— Он сделал меня.  
  
— Он превратил тебя в собственное подобие. Сделал лживой…  
  
— Лживой?  
  
— Да, несмотря на все твои недостатки, ты всегда была честна.  
  
— Ты ведь не можешь не понимать причины, по которым я не могла быть честна!  
  
— Кто это? — перебила ее Элли.  
  
Виктория повернулась к дочери.  
  
— А это мой дядя Уильям.  
  
— У него была дюжина незаконнорожденных детей, — заметила Лецен.  
  
— Это так необходимо, Лецен?  
  
— Я не знаю. Быть может, лорд Мельбурн нам скажет.  
  
— Папа!  
  
Они обернулись к окну. В дверь быстро вошел Мельбурн, следом за ним с помощью одного из гвардейцев внес мальчика Эрнст.  
  
— Мэгги, — с облегчением вздохнула Виктория.  
  
— Ей нужно к огню, — сказал Мельбурн.  
  
— А этому мальчику нужен доктор.  
  
Виктория прошла за ними в салон. Эрнст уложил мальчика на диван у камина.  
  
— Пошлите за сэром Джеймсом, — велела она лакею и подошла к дочери. — Ты холодная как лед, Мэгги, о чем ты только думала?  
  
— Я хотела помочь.  
  
— С чем помочь, милая?  
  
— Он собирал омелу, а я гадко вела себя с ним… потому что это твой лес.  
  
— Ох, Мэгги… — вздохнула Виктория, обнимая дочь.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Сэр Джеймс.  
  
Вместе с доктором вошел лорд Эшли.  
  
— Как он себя чувствует? — спросила Виктория.  
  
— С ним всё будет хорошо, — ответил сэр Джеймс.  
  
Заговорил лорд Эшли:  
  
— Его зовут Джайлз. Похоже, он из деревни. Его отец был гвоздильщиком, но умер летом. У мальчика четверо младших братьев и сестер. Он собирал омелу, чтобы помочь матери.  
  
— Разумеется. Она наверняка ужасно тревожится о нем, — сказала Виктория.  
  
— Нужно сообщить ей, — кивнул Мельбурн.  
  
— Он уже чувствует себя достаточно хорошо, можно отправить его домой, — сказал сэр Джеймс.  
  
Мэгги вошла в салон.  
  
— Тебе лучше? — спросила она.  
  
— Что это за место? — спросил Джайлз.  
  
Мэгги огляделась.  
  
— Это наш салон. В нашем доме. В одном из наших домов. Мне больше нравится в Брокет-холле…  
  
— Мне нужно домой.  
  
Отворилась дверь, впуская лорда Эшли, Мельбурна и королеву.  
  
— Побереги силы, парень, — сказал Эшли.  
  
— Но моя мать, сэр…  
  
— Я отвезу тебя домой к матери и всё ей объясню.  
  
Мальчик взглянул на королеву и Мельбурна, явно благоговея перед ними.  
  
— Мы непременно должны послать с вами гостинцев, — сказала Виктория. — Мы ведь никак не можем допустить, чтобы вы в такой холод опять отправились собирать омелу, правда, молодой человек?  
  
Джайлз не ответил.  
  
— Что с ним? Он потерял голос? — Виктория в замешательстве взглянула на Эшли.  
  
— Прошу прощения, мэм, — запинаясь, проговорил Джайлз. — Я просто… я никогда не видел ничего прекраснее.  
  
  


***

  
  
Мэгги стояла на банкетке у окна, глядя, как отец провожает Джайлза и Эшли.  
  
— Что с ним будет?  
  
— Знаешь, я не представляю, что с ним будет, — сказала Виктория. Мэгги посмотрела на мать. — Никому не известно, что с нами будет, но я посмотрю, нельзя ли чем-нибудь помочь его матери. Я понимаю, что такое иметь четверых детей, и я не знаю, как я справилась бы без вашего папы…  
  
— А Джине пришлось бы работать, если бы папа умер?  
  
— Нет, не говори глупостей. Тебе и твоим сестрам никогда не придется работать. Ваше предназначение гораздо выше — потому Господь и избрал вас быть моими дочерями. Это ты и показала сегодня.  
  
Мэгги нахмурилась.  
  
— Ты сказала, что гадко вела себя с ним.  
  
Мэгги опустила голову, сгорая от стыда.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Ты думала, что защищаешь мои права, и да, ты верно рассудила. Я королева, и это мои земли, я полноправная их владелица, но сегодня ты также поняла, что у тебя есть гораздо более важные обязанности. Ты поняла, что должна быть добра.  
  
— Да, мама.  
  
Виктория усадила дочь к себе на колени.  
  
— И ты была добра. Некоторые из наших обязанностей трудны, и самое трудное — осознать, что невозможно изменить всё сразу, как бы того ни хотелось кузену Эшли. Как бы мне самой того порой ни хотелось… однако мы можем — и мы должны — творить добро, когда это возможно. Поэтому мы поможем твоему новому другу. — Она поцеловала Мэгги. — Я часто думаю, как мне повезло иметь таких чудесных дочерей.  
  
  


***

  
  
Адель закончила свое выступление песней «Water Under the Bridge», и все встали, благодаря певицу бурными овациями. Под конец королева произнесла речь, и гости разошлись.  
  
— Вам понравилось? — спросила королева.  
  
— Очень, мэм, — сказал Уилл.  
  
— Пожалуй, это нужно вернуть, — заметила Виктория, вынимая бриллиантовые гребни из волос. — Жаль, конечно — мне они очень идут.  
  
— Извините, лишнего миллиона фунтов у меня нет.  
  
Виктория вытаращилась на королеву.  
  
— Что? Серьезно?  
  
— Примерно столько такие штуки и стоят, — кивнула королева. — Особенно если это что-то, на чем наверняка осталась еще перхоть Виктории I.  
  
— Нам пора, — сказал Уилл.  
  
— Спасибо, что пришли, — попрощалась королева.   
  
Она еще смотрела им вслед, когда к ней подошла Эмма.  
  
— Есть что-то в них такое… знакомое, — сказала она.  
  
— Ага, — ответила королева. — Я только никак не соображу, что именно. Такое чувство, будто я ее знаю. Мне чуть ли не хотелось подарить ей эти гребни.  
  
— Может, ты их мне подаришь?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Ну хоть один?  
  
— Нет.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Что ты делаешь? — пожурила дочь Виктория. — Эффи ни одного не открыла!  
  
— Но она же младенец! — возразила Мэгги.  
  
Девочки скакали между наряженными елками, взрослые на них смотрели. Суматошное Рождественское утро, и кажется, что всё в мире хорошо.  
  
— Попалась! — воскликнул Эрнст, подхватывая Мэгги. Остальные расхохотались. — Эффи, скорее, вперед! Чего ты ждешь?  
  
— Кузен! — рассмеялась Виктория. — Какое дурачество!  
  
— Однако его слова не лишены смысла, — сказал Мельбурн.  
  
Виктория покачала Эффи и указала на стол:  
  
— Откройте вон тот, в золотистой обертке.  
  
Мельбурн открыл коробку, в которой обнаружился медальон. На крышке была вычеканена орхидея, а внутри скрывался миниатюрный портрет, изображавший его и Викторию. К другой стороне был прикреплен любопытный мешочек.  
  
— Ее пузырь.  
  
— Вы говорили, что моряки носят такие как оберег, — сказала Виктория. — И я решила, что Эффи имеет право на то же. Она в нем родилась.  
  
— Весьма разумно, я уверен, что она это оценит.  
  
Мэгги вывернулась из рук Эрнста и снова подбежала к своей елке.  
  
Эрнст подошел к Мельбурну, пока Виктория переходила от одной дочери к другой, восторгаясь каждой безделушкой, каждым подарком.  
  
— Какая счастливая у вас семья, — сказал он.  
  
— Я тоже так считаю, — согласился Мельбурн.  
  
— У нас с Альбертом никогда такой не было. — Эрнст с легкой завистью глянул в сторону Виктории. — Я часто задаюсь вопросом, были бы ли они с Викторией так же счастливы — сложно не думать об этом в это время года. Не сомневаюсь, что вы так же думаете о своем сыне.  
  
— Верно.  
  
— Мне кажется, что не были бы. Не представляю, как две израненные души, два искалеченных ребенка могли бы образовать счастливую семью. А здесь все преисполнены радости, даже моя тетушка. И всё благодаря вам.  
  
— Вы слишком много ставите мне в заслугу.  
  
— Неправда.  
  
Сделав глубокий вдох, Мельбурн переместил Эффи с одной руки на другую.   
  
— Возможно, я знаю, как разрешить вашу дилемму.  
  
— Неужели?  
  
— Как долго еще вы можете находиться в Англии?  
  
— Это зависит от того, что вы придумали.  
  
— Мне пришло в голову, что вам нужна женщина, которой необходим муж — и необходим срочно.  
  
— Насколько срочно?  
  
— Настолько, чтобы успеть пробыть замужем месяцев девять.  
  
— Вот оно что, — сказал Эрнст.  
  
— Я кое-что слышал от моей сестры. Дочь герцога Атолла может подойти — титул, вероятно, не такой высокий, как хотелось бы вашему народу, но и не слишком низкий.  
  
— И она оказалась в подобном положении?  
  
— Да. Эмили организовала для вас приглашение и сама с лордом Палмерстоном будет сопровождать вас — вы отправляетесь на новогоднюю охоту.  
  
— Они знают причину?  
  
— Эмили очень умна, она поймет, что причина имеется, но расспрашивать о ней не станет. Вам не нужно опасаться ее неосмотрительности.  
  
— А лорд Палмерстон?  
  
— Он идиот.  
  
Эрнст рассмеялся.  
  
— Но сроки, разве…  
  
— Я гарантирую вам, что никто не усомнится в сроках, а если и так, все решат, что это потому, что отец вы… Разумеется, Альберт сказал бы, что это лживо и бесчестно.  
  
— Что ж, я не Альберт.  
  
— Лорд М! — позвала Виктория. — Ах, лорд М, подойдите же, откройте хоть один из ваших подарков!  
  
  


***

  
  
_**Виндзор, 1942 год**_  
  
Направляясь к дереву, Виктория обнаружила лежащую в снегу фигуру.  
  
— Мэттью! — крикнула она, бросаясь вперед.  
  
— Всё нормально!  
  
Она остановилась — ее муж был вполне в сознании, но почему-то валялся на заснеженной земле.  
  
— Что случилось?  
  
— Я потянул спину, пытаясь достать омелу, и решил слегка передохнуть, полежать, подышать, прежде чем отправиться обратно в замок.  
  
— Надышался?  
  
— Еще чуть-чуть. Всё нормально.  
  
Виктория ухватила мужа за ноги и потянула за собой, устремившись к замку.  
  
— Ты что делаешь? — возмутился Мэттью.  
  
— Гитлер не для того нас столько раз чуть не убил, чтобы ты замерз до смерти в Виндзорском парке. — Чуть помолчав, она добавила: — Однако у меня сильное дежавю.  
  
Мэттью вздохнул.  
  
— Похоже, выбора у меня нет?  
  
— От возможности делать выбор ты отказался, женившись на мне. А теперь жить тебе или умирать — решает корона.  
  
— Это будет в твоей рождественской речи?  
  
— Почему бы и нет — у меня в активе до сих пор только дюжина скомканных листов.  
  
Виктория поволокла его еще немного.  
  
— Знаешь, я слышал историю о том, как принц Альберт однажды бросил королеву Викторию в этом лесу, когда у них был период ухаживания, и лорду Мельбурну пришлось ее спасать.  
  
— Сомневаюсь, что она когда-либо нуждалась в спасении…  
  
— Почему у тебя вдруг возникли сложности с речью? Это был лучший год войны за всё время.  
  
— Вот именно, лучший год войны. Люди хотят мира, хотят, чтобы закончилось нормирование, и в это наше нормированное Рождество дети скорее увидят «Мессершмитт», чем сани Деда Мороза.  
  
— Ты в этом не виновата.  
  
— Я королева. Я во всем виновата.  
  
— Народ так не думает.  
  
Она уронила его ноги и обернулась.  
  
— Мэттью Джайлз Чарлбери, ты ударился головой?  
  
— Очень может быть — пока ты меня волокла. — Мэттью сел.  
  
— Так ты теперь можешь встать?  
  
Мэттью поднялся, оттолкнувшись от земли.   
  
— Сейчас мы войдем в дом и напишем речь, вдохновляющую британский народ, а потом пошлем за доктором, потому что мне нужно хорошенько помять кости или вроде того…  
  
С этими словами Мэттью пошел к замку.  
  
— Невероятно, — пробормотала Виктория.


	38. Chapter 38

— Да! Вот так! Да! Уилл, бога ради...   
  
Уилл перевел дух. Виктория в первый раз признала, что живот начал мешать занятиям любовью, и большую часть последних тридцати минут он пытался ее ублажить. Наконец он решил согнуть ее ногу и завести за свое бедро. Под одним углом проникновение получалось слишком мелким, под другим слишком глубоким, что вызвало у нее приступ истерического плача - мысль о жизни, лишённой секса, делала Викторию безутешной.   
  
— Я здесь... — прошептал он, целуя ее шею. — Вот так хорошо?   
  
— Да, да...  
  
— Просто расслабься. — Он обхватил ладонями ее груди. — Ты не кончишь, если не расслабишься.   
  
— Я хочу кончить... — захныкала она.   
  
— Потерпи.  
  
Ещё толчок, и она издала пронзительный крик. Сжимая ее в объятиях, он продолжал двигаться, пока не кончил сам, гораздо тише, чем она.  
  
— Ой, ну слава богу, — сказала она. — Я так боялась, что у меня больше никогда не будет оргазма...  
  
— Мы занимались сексом три дня назад.  
  
— Вот именно! Целых три дня назад! Знаешь, когда я в последний раз три дня не занималась сексом?!   
  
— Когда я уезжал на конференцию в Торонто?   
  
— Да, и это было ужасно. Знаешь, сколько батареек я израсходовала?   
  
— Я до сих пор нахожу батарейки под кроватью...   
  
— Уилл, нельзя ожидать, чтобы женщина, найдя такого нереализованного гения секса, как ты, так легко удовлетворялась.   
  
— Нереализованного гения секса?  
  
— Да. Ты всё умеешь...   
  
— Кажется, в прошлое посещение доктору Дженкинс пришлось напомнить тебе, что нам предстоит шестинедельное воздержание...   
  
Виктория застонала.  
  
— Не хочу об этом говорить.   
  
— Зато у тебя будет целых два младенца.   
  
Она обхватила себя руками.  
  
— И я хочу двоих младенцев. Я просто хочу при этом быть сексуальной. — Она поцеловала его руку. — Шесть недель. Ладно, но когда эти шесть недель закончатся, тебе придется отменить все свои планы.   
  
— Уж такое я не пропущу.  
  
  


***

  
  
Стоял солнечный день. Королевская семья посетила Зоологическое общество. Различные высокопоставленные лица приветствовали своего монарха, и теперь гостей водили по территории, демонстрируя им разнообразных животных.   
  
— Мама… — заныла Регина.  
  
— Сэр Генри, мне кажется, королевской принцессе не терпится увидеть ваше новое приобретение.  
  
— Разумеется, ваше величество.  
  
— Да!  
  
Сэр Генри повел их к обиталищу нового экспоната.  
  
— Папа! Скорее!  
  
Регина ринулась вперед, Мэгги и Элли бежали следом.  
  
— Хотелось бы, чтобы они хоть раз для разнообразия проявили чуточку выдержки.  
  
Мельбурн вздернул в ответ бровь.  
  
— Неужели?  
  
— Лорд М…  
  
— Помимо всего прочего, какой выдержки можно ожидать, когда Джине предстоит увидеть новое животное?  
  
У вольера собралась довольно внушительная толпа. Это был первый гиппопотам, завезенный в Европу со времен Римской Империи.  
  
Джина оглянулась.  
  
— Папа!  
  
Она начала проталкиваться сквозь толпу, и Мельбурн бросился за ней.  
  
— Мне не видно, папа!  
  
— Да-да, к вашим услугам.  
  
Мельбурн поднял дочь на руки.  
  
— Слишком много шляп, — пожаловалась она.  
  
— Дорогу королеве.  
  
Лорд Альфред помог расчистить путь: люди, вынужденные оторваться от восхищенного созерцания животных, кланялись и делали реверансы. Королевская семья подошла к краю вольера. Виктория улыбнулась старшей дочери.  
  
— Ого, погляди, какой большой, — сказала она. — Мэгги, Элли, вам видно?  
  
Лорд Альфред помог девочкам подняться повыше.  
  
— Не такой большой, как слоны, — заметила Джина.  
  
— Верно, ваше королевское величество, — сказал директор Зоологического общества. — Однако Обайш еще очень юн. Мы полагаем, ему всего год.  
  
— Довольно крупный для годовалого младенца, — сказал Мельбурн.  
  
— При рождении нильский гиппопотам весит от шестидесяти до ста фунтов.  
  
Виктория вздрогнула.  
  
— Страшно подумать.  
  
— А как он приехал без своей мамы? — спросила Джина.  
  
— Во время путешествия его кормило стадо коров, ваше королевское высочество.  
  
— Но вдруг он соскучится по ней?  
  
— Быть может, он об этом не задумывается, — высказала предположение Виктория. — Быть может, он думает о своем новом доме — как всё здесь отличается от его дома в Африке.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Ты такой сексуальный. Я уже говорила, какой ты сексуальный?  
  
Уилл взглянул на Викторию. Они сидели в гринруме.  
  
— Кажется, да.  
  
Пожав плечами, она взяла очередную чипсину со стола с закусками.  
  
— Я просто хотела сказать, что сегодня ты выглядишь исключительно сексуально. Вот и всё. Придать тебе уверенности для противостояния с Робертой.  
  
— Виктория, это исторический симпозиум, а не боксерский матч.  
  
— Это с Робертой-то? — фыркнула она.  
  
Сегодняшняя запись входила в цикл исторических передач Би-Би-Си, посвященных юбилею восшествия на престол Виктории I, под названием «Pax Victoriana», «Викторианский мир». В передаче принимали участие Уилл — в качестве специалиста по Мельбурну, Роберта — в качестве специалиста по Альберту, а также другие эксперты, которых они еще не видели.  
  
— Это же не боксерский матч, Мэгги!  
  
Открылась дверь, и в комнату вошли мужчина и женщина.  
  
— И вы это слышали, — сказал мужчина.  
  
— Даже два раза, — ответил Уилл, поднимаясь и пожимая ему руку. — Уилл Лэм.  
  
— Мэтт Форрестер. Это моя жена, Мэгги.  
  
— Моя партнерша, Виктория Кенсингтон.  
  
— О, я хорошо знакома с работой доктора Кенсингтон. Для меня честь познакомиться с вами.  
  
— Вы ведь специалист по Чарлбери?  
  
— Он самый.  
  
Мэгги закатила глаза.  
  
— Я всё пытаюсь придать ему уверенности.  
  
Виктория посмотрела на Уилла.  
  
— Видишь? Я не странная.  
  
— Я и не говорил, что ты странная. Я просто считаю, что не вполне уместно рассматривать дискуссию между специалистами как, как…  
  
— Роберта Пиль здесь, — заметила Мэгги.  
  
— Вы знаете Роберту? — спросила Виктория. — Что она вам сделала?  
  
— Ну, добрый вечер…  
  
Все четверо обернулись. У двери стояла Роберта.  
  
— Роберта, рад снова тебя видеть, — сказал Уилл.  
  
— Остался только профессор Каллум… — сказала Роберта.  
  
В этот самый момент в гринрум неловко ввалился Джеймс Каллум. Приземлившись на пол, старик уронил свой дипломат. Уилл помог профессору встать, а Мэтт поднял дипломат.  
  
— Эх. Всем привет. Спасибо, Уилл.  
  
— Не за что.  
  
— Как вы, всё нормально? — спросила Мэгги.  
  
— Нормально.  
  
Возникший на пороге ассистент продюсера торопливо увел выступающих с собой.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Вы шутите.  
  
— Я не шучу, — сказала Виктория. Она взглянула на Эффи, которая, как обнаружилось, была одарена чудесным умением позировать. — Эффи, ты великолепна. Как же мне повезло иметь такую прекрасную девочку?  
  
Мельбурн сел.   
  
— Вы не можете назвать моим именем королевский орден.  
  
— Нет, могу. Я могу учредить любой орден, какой мне заблагорассудится. — Она улыбнулась Эффи. — «Королевский орден Виктории и Мельбурна». Если только вы не считаете, что «Уильям» благозвучнее.  
  
— Виктория, будьте же разумны.  
  
— По традиции, члены королевской семьи женского пола и придворные получают орден суверена. Так ведь?   
  
— Суверена. Но не ее супруга.  
  
— Суверен может сделать орден таким, каким ей хочется. Я могу учредить хоть орден гиппопотама из Зоологического общества.  
  
— Гораздо более уместный выбор, чем я.  
  
— По-моему, у вас подбородок лучше очерчен, чем у гиппопотама. Он так красиво выглядит в профиль.  
  
— Оставляя в стороне наши подбородки — берите гиппопотама.  
  
— У нас четыре дочери, которым не положены никакие королевские ордены. Значит, я должна учредить новый.  
  
— Джине гораздо больше понравится гиппопотам.  
  
— Я назвала в вашу честь город.  
  
— Я и этого не хотел.  
  
— Я буду называть города в честь кого мне захочется. Евфимия — чем не прелестный городок? — Виктория улыбнулась малышке. — Где будет находиться Евфимия? В Америках? В Африке? А может быть, в Австралии? Все мои дети могут быть городами в Австралии.  
  
Вошел Пендж.  
  
— Пендж? В чем дело?  
  
— Ваше величество. Его величество король Бельгии ожидает внизу.  
  
Виктория рассмеялась.  
  
— Ох, Пендж, вы такой шутник. Вам почти удалось меня провести. Браво.  
  
Мельбурн поднялся.  
  
— Король Бельгии, внизу?  
  
— Да, милорд.  
  
— Но это невозможно. Дядя Леопольд не предупреждал о своем приезде.  
  
Вошла герцогиня.  
  
— Твой дядя приехал.  
  
— Да, но вопрос в том, зачем он приехал? — сказал Мельбурн. — Он не явился на крещение Эффи.  
  
— Я думаю, он еще чувствует себя оскорбленным, что вы не сделали его крестным.  
  
— Да что ему нужно? Он ведь крестный отец Джины.  
  
Герцогиня склонила голову набок.  
  
— Он считает, что вы его не любите.  
  
— Разумеется, я не люблю его. И это взаимно. Не сомневаюсь, что он всё еще надеется, что меня вскоре хватит удар, и тогда он будет решать судьбу моих детей.  
  
— Ах, лорд М, не говорите так, — умоляюще сказала Виктория.  
  
— Я не имею ни малейшего намерения умирать. Я переживу его, даже если мне придется для этого заключить сделку с самим Люцифером.  
  
— Лорд М! — ахнула Виктория.  
  
— Так что мы будем с ним делать? — спросил Мельбурн.  
  
Виктория вздохнула и поднялась, беря Эффи на руки.  
  
— Для начала мы спустимся к нему. Пендж, проведите его величество в тронный зал.  
  
Мельбурн прочистил горло. Виктория взглянула на него.  
  
— В салон.  
  
— В салон? Но салон захвачен Мэгги и ее солдатиками.  
  
— Если он хотел, чтобы его встречали в тронном зале как короля Бельгии, ему следовало сообщить о своем приезде заранее. В данном же случае вас просто навестил ваш дядя.  
  
Виктория кивнула.  
  
— Пендж. В салон.  
  
— Слушаюсь, ваше величество.  
  
  


***

  
  
Виктория и Мэгги направлялись к съемочному павильону, куда уже потихоньку впускали зрителей.  
  
— Чем вы занимаетесь? — спросила Виктория.  
  
— У меня студия крав-мага.  
  
— Ничего себе.  
  
— Вы удивлены, что я вышла замуж за ученого?  
  
— Нет, я просто смотрю на ваши руки. Ничего себе рельеф. — Взгляд Виктории остановился на круглом шраме. — Ой, простите, некрасиво так пялиться.  
  
— Ничего, это просто странное родимое пятно.  
  
— Крав-мага, значит, — сказала Виктория. — Как увлекательно.  
  
— Да не очень.  
  
— Нет, очень. Я всегда думала, как было бы полезно уметь отпинать кого-нибудь, только вот, сами видите, роста во мне пять футов. Раньше я полагалась на каблуки, но по мере снижения центра тяжести каблуки пришлось понижать тоже…  
  
— Вы вполне могли бы научиться крав-мага.  
  
— Правда?  
  
— Ну, после родов, конечно.  
  
— Это может быть интересно.  
  
  


***

  
  
Леопольд уставился на игрушечных солдатиков. Маленькие человечки вели сражение на турецком ковре, а также захватили столы. Открылась дверь, и с Эффи на руках вошла Виктория, а следом ее мать и супруг.  
  
— Дядя Леопольд, — сказала Виктория. — Какой чудесный сюрприз.  
  
Король поклонился и поцеловал племяннице свободную руку.  
  
— Ваше величество.  
  
Виктория села. Ее мать и дядя обменялись любезностями. Мельбурн последовал примеру жены.  
  
— Я ожидал, что меня примут в тронном зале.  
  
— А я ожидала, что вы получите приглашение навестить нас. — Виктория устроила Эффи поудобнее на руках. — Приглашение, которое я отправила, а вы отклонили.  
  
— У меня были иные дела.  
  
— Более важные, чем крещение вашей внучатой племянницы?  
  
— Возможно, я найду время на следующее крещение — надеюсь, племянника.  
  
Виктория крепче прижала к себе малышку, пытаясь отогнать от себя образ погибшего сына. Сына, которого она не сумела выносить. Не состоявшегося будущего короля, покоящегося на берегу реки в Брокет-холле.  
  
— Для чего вы приехали, дядя? — сказала она натянуто.  
  
— Разумеется, для того, чтобы проверить, как поживает моя племянница. Ходят настойчивые слухи, что у вас не всё хорошо.  
  
— А как ваш сын? — неожиданно вмешался Мельбурн.  
  
— Леопольд? Леопольд в добром здравии.  
  
— Нет, другой, ваш новый ребенок.  
  
— Филиппу уже почти восемь, — хмыкнул Леопольд.  
  
— Нет же, я имею в виду младенца. Кажется, его назвали Джорджем?  
  
Виктория и герцогиня медленно повернулись к Мельбурну.  
  
— Какого младенца? — спросила Виктория.  
  
— Но Мари ведь не ждала ребенка… — пробормотала герцогиня.  
  
Лицо Леопольда по цвету начинало напоминать спелый томат.  
  
— Не Мари, нет. Если не ошибаюсь, его мать зовут миссис Майер.  
  
— Вы забыли свое место, Мельбурн!  
  
— Как и вы свое, полагаю. Оно в Бельгии.  
  
— Я не собираюсь сидеть здесь и терпеть оскорбления от мелкого дворянина!  
  
— Этот мелкий дворянин наш супруг, дядя.  
  
— Du hättest nicht unter dir heiraten sollen.*  
  
Мельбурн вздохнул:  
  
— И в ход идет немецкий.  
  
— Мелкий человечишка.  
  
— Всё лучше, чем мелкий королек…  
  
— Дрина! — воскликнул Леопольд.  
  
Виктория взглянула на мужа. Лицо того имело выражение совершеннейшей безнаказанности.  
  
Чрезвычайно привлекательное выражение.  
  
— Лорду Мельбурну и мне необходимо заняться одним срочным делом. — Она встала и передала Эффи своей матери. —  _Mama_ , не могли бы вы велеть няне отнести Эффи обратно в ее детскую?  
  
— Разумеется.  
  
Мельбурн вышел следом за супругой.  
  
— Надеюсь, твоя дочь образумит своего мужа…  
  
Герцогиня прищелкнула языком.  
  
— Я очень сомневаюсь, что она этим собирается заниматься, дорогой брат.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Добро пожаловать на «Час истории». Мы продолжаем нашу серию передач, приуроченных к стовосьмидесятилетней годовщине восшествия на престол королевы Виктории I. Мы ведём прямой эфир из Лондона с одновременной трансляцией на Би-Би-Си-4, Всемирной службе Би-Би-Си и Би-Би-Си Онлайн, — начала ведущая, диктор радио Би-Би-Си Марта Ошоди.  
  
Зрители захлопали.  
  
— Нам очень повезло: сегодня с нами группа экспертов по предложенной теме — мужья королевы. Во-первых, профессор Роберта Пиль из Лондонской школы экономики, специалист по принцу Альберту Саксен-Кобург-Готскому.  
  
Зрители вежливо зааплодировали.  
  
— Профессор Уилл Лэм, специалист по лорду-консорту и премьер-министру Уильяму Мельбурну, автор книг «Мельбурн: от рогоносца к премьер-министру и консорту» и «Виктория I: хроники молодой королевы», на основе которой поставлен чрезвычайно популярный вест-эндский хип-хоп мюзикл «Виктория!».  
  
Зрители снова вежливо зааплодировали.  
  
Все, кроме Виктории.  
  
— У-у-у! Вперед, Уилл!  
  
Сидящие слева недоуменно вытаращились на нее.  
  
— Мой мужчина, — объяснила она.  
  
— Да… — продолжила Марта. — Также с нами сегодня профессор Джеймс Каллум, уважаемый специалист по королеве Виктории II, и профессор Мэтт Форрестер, автор готовящейся к публикации книги, посвященной браку Виктории IV и лорда Чарлбери.  
  
Дождавшись, пока стихнут аплодисменты, Марта заговорила опять:  
  
— Итак, наиболее интересным я нахожу то, пожалуй, нечаянное, следствие восшествия на престол Виктории I, что сто восемьдесят лет Британией правили женщины. Поделитесь, пожалуйста, где, по-вашему, место самого значимого мужчины страны, консорта королевы, и какой властью он обладает? Профессор Лэм, начнем с вас?  
  
  


***

  
  
Виктория почти вбежала в опочивальню, и когда Мельбурн вошел следом, она заперла за ним дверь.  
  
— На вас слишком много одежды.  
  
— Таково наказание за мое неповиновение? Раздеть меня донага?  
  
— Кто говорит о наказании? — Она отбросила в сторону его шейный платок и помогла стянуть сюртук. — Я собираюсь вас вознаградить.  
  
Прижав ее к себе, он впился поцелуем в ее губы. Одежда, словно сговорившись им помешать, стесняла движения. Мельбурн избавил жену от платья, сдвинул вниз ее корсет для кормления.  
  
— Ах, просто возьмите меня, — взмолилась Виктория.  
  
Он толкнул ее на кровать на четвереньки. Она потерлась о его пах ягодицами. Придерживая ее одной рукой под грудью, другой он стянул с нее панталоны и задрал юбки, а затем устроился сзади, и она услышала, как он шипит, высвобождаясь из брюк.  
  
— Я хотела вознаградить вас.  
  
— Могу я взять свою награду, мэм?  
  
— О да, лорд Мельбурн, если вы не возражаете.  
  
Заведя ее ногу за свое бедро, он толкнулся в нее, и она ахнула. Продолжая двигаться, он обхватил руками ее груди. Пытаясь удержаться в сознании, она подумала, что может кончить от одного этого.  
  
— Да, да, да!  
  
— Господи, Виктория, такая тесная. Как можно быть такой тесной?  
  
Их крики и вздохи прервал стук в дверь.  
  
— Мне всё равно, кто там явился, Пендж! — рявкнула Виктория.  
  
— Ты себя плохо чувствуешь, мама? — раздался в ответ голосок Мэгги.   
  
— И почему это всегда Мэгги? — прошептал Мельбурн.  
  
Виктория пожала плечами.  
  
— Мама хорошо себя чувствует, милая!  
  
— Что ты делаешь?  
  
— Я сплю!  
  
— Я не могу найти папу!  
  
— Папа тоже спит!  
  
— А почему вы так шумите, если вы спите?!  
  
— Мэгги, тебе что-то нужно? — спросил Мельбурн.  
  
— Дядя Леопольд не разрешает мне играть на моем поле битвы! Он говорит, что он там сидит!  
  
— Скажи ему, пусть уезжает обратно в Бельгию! — вздохнул Мельбурн, роняя голову на перину.  
  
— Лорд М! — прошипела Виктория.  
  
— Уже сказала! — крикнула Мэгги.  
  
Мельбурн взглянул на жену.  
  
— Она уже сказала.  
  
— Я слышала.  
  
— Она точно развяжет войну с кем-нибудь, — пробормотал Мельбурн, переворачиваясь на спину.  
  
— Мэгги, — Виктория села в постели. — Скажи Джине, что мы едем на прогулку верхом, пусть няня вас переоденет.  
  
— И ты едешь?  
  
— Разумеется, и я еду, милая! И папа!  
  
Шаги за дверью поспешно удалились.  
  
— Откуда она знает? — сказала Виктория.  
  
  


***

  
  
На симпозиуме обсуждение перешло на тему влияния консорта.  
  
— Ну, конечно, — начала Роберта, — принц Альберт не оказал такого влияния, как хотелось бы…  
  
— Хотелось бы? — спросила ведущая.  
  
— Его пребывание в роли консорта было трагически коротким. Он начал проводить коренные изменения в жизни Букингемского дворца.  
  
— Которые никого не радовали, — заметил Уилл. — Попытка привнести немецкую эффективность в английский институт была обречена на провал — или, как минимум, не могла не вызвать недовольство.  
  
— Тогда как лорд Мельбурн, конечно же, привнес в английский институт английскую неэффективность…  
  
— Позвольте, но ведь это не вполне справедливо, — вмешался Джеймс. — Монархия на тот момент уже была тесно связана с различными немецкими царствующими династиями. Мать Виктории I, бабушка Виктории I и так далее были немецкими принцессами. Лорд Мельбурн был бесспорно и определенно англичанином. Английской кровью ему удалось закрепить монархию как английский институт. Виктория II вышла замуж за английского дворянина, а не за иностранного принца.  
  
Марта повернулась к Уиллу.  
  
— Пожалуй, сейчас подходящий момент рассказать, в чем, по-вашему, состоял вклад лорда Мельбурна в институт монархии.  
  
— Думаю, прежде всего, это беспрецедентное уважение к конституции, начиная с Виктории I — естественно, потому что он работал в парламентской ветви конституционной власти.  
  
Марта улыбнулась.  
  
— Однако не настолько большое уважение, чтобы не жениться на монархе?  
  
Из зала послышались смешки. Уилл улыбнулся в ответ.  
  
— Ну, он пытался на ней не жениться! Не получилось.  
  
— Как я понимаю, вы и ваша партнерша, известный ученый Виктория Кенсингтон, которая находится сейчас в зрительном зале, пишете книгу о истории любви Виктории I и лорда Мельбурна. Не могли бы вы дать нам некоторое представление о книге — не помешав будущим продажам?  
  
— Продажам?  
  
— Ну, тут без спойлеров, я полагаю?  
  
— Нет, какие спойлеры… — Уилл поерзал на месте. — По-моему, важно понимать, как быстро они стали всем друг для друга. Подтверждение этому имеется в дневниках королевы, в дневниках Мельбурна. Они большую часть времени проводили вместе, а затем она вышла за принца Альберта. Я думаю, что разлука была невыносима для них обоих, так что ничего удивительного, что после смерти принца Виктория I вновь обратилась к Мельбурну. Кто еще мог занять это место в ее жизни? Они были лучшими друзьями, учителем и ученицей, родителями, возлюбленными, и всё это вместе и сразу. Они были друг для друга просто всем, и потому, полагаю, наш народ по-прежнему так увлечен их историей.  
  
— Но правильно ли это? — спросила Роберта. — Нам известно, как влюблена была Виктория в Альберта, несмотря на то, что показывают в сериалах вроде «Молодой королевы».  
  
Уилл резко втянул воздух.  
  
— Интересно, что вы вспомнили о «Молодой королеве», профессор Пиль, — заметил Джеймс. — Мне всегда казалось любопытным — и довольно показательным — что в своих дневниках Виктория I пишет, как она счастлива, что вышла замуж за Альберта, и при этом не меньше раза в каждом параграфе во время медового месяца упоминает лорда Мельбурна. Есть над чем задуматься, правда? Лично я задумался бы, если бы обнаружил, что во время нашего медового месяца моя жена пишет о другом мужчине.  
  
— Она видела в нем наставника… — начала Роберта.  
  
— Я прошу прощения, но учитывая то, что, как мы знаем, произошло потом, с трудом верится, что она могла видеть в нем исключительно наставника, разве не так? — перебила ее Марта.  
  
В зале опять раздались смешки.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Что вы думаете?  
  
Виктория продемонстрировала Джине и Мэгги свои наброски нового ордена.  
  
— Как такой завоевать? — спросила Мэгги.  
  
— Его не завоевывают, Мэгги. Это королевский орден, а не медаль, — объяснила Виктория.  
  
— Значит, мы его просто получим? — с явным разочарованием сказала Мэгги.  
  
— Конечно. Я награжу им всех членов нашей семьи женского пола. — Виктория улыбнулась. — Джина, ты, разумеется, будешь первым членом ордена, затем Мэгги, а затем Элли и Эффи.  
  
— Я бы предпочла его завоевать, — упрямо заявила Мэгги.  
  
— Зачем он нам нужен?  
  
Виктория улыбнулась старшей дочери.  
  
— Чтобы люди знали, кто вы. Что вы члены британской королевской семьи.  
  
— Но я это и без того знаю.  
  
— Ты почти такая же упрямая, как твой папа.  
  
— Какая она?  
  
Виктория запоздало поняла, что в комнату вошел ее супруг. Она вздохнула, сажая Джину к себе на колени.  
  
— Ваша дочь проявляет утомительное благородство. А вы ведь знаете, как я этого не люблю. — Она повернула личико Джины к себе. — Ты знаешь, что когда твой папа оставил пост премьер-министра, он не принял ни один из титулов, которыми я хотела его удостоить? А потом он так же не позволил мне дать ему титул, когда стал моим мужем.  
  
— Мне не нужны титулы.  
  
— И вы проявляете неуважение к вашему монарху, не позволяя ей удостоить вас этой чести.  
  
— Я питаю к моему монарху безграничное уважение, и мне хотелось бы, чтобы она продолжала оставаться моим монархом. Именно по этой причине я не принимаю от нее титулов.  
  
— Какая дерзость, лорд Мельбурн.   
  
— Джина, ты бы больше любила папу, будь у него более высокий титул?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Вот, пожалуйста. Роза, как ее ни назови.  
  
  


***

  
  
— В монархиях, как правило, — сказал Мэтт, — преобладают мужчины. Английский престол является исключением из этого правила. Также в монархиях, как правило, преобладают династические связи. И тут английский престол исключение. И хотя номинально королевы принадлежали к Мельбурнской династии, охват не широк, на каждом европейском престоле не сидит по Мельбурну.  
  
— Как Леопольд I хотел посадить на каждый престол Европы по Кобургу, — подхватил Джеймс.  
  
— Именно. Я сказал бы, что в результате британский народ неохотно вовлекался в континентальные дела, и это с довольно давних пор. Уилл может меня поправить, но я полагаю, причина кроется в нежелании Мельбурна ввязываться в европейские проблемы.  
  
— Но как же Вторая мировая война? — спросила Марта.  
  
— Ну, тут, мне кажется, дело в Виктории IV. Она считала убеждения нацистов антибританскими, антихристианскими, а себя видела королевой многонациональной империи. На нее очень сильное воздействие оказала поездка в Германию в тридцать шестом году. Ее не обманул фарс Гитлера, и она стала его врагом. Британская корона не желала идти на компромисс с нацистами, в отличие от прочих монархий, например, Бельгии.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Нам необходимо поговорить.  
  
Мельбурн, дописывавший письмо, поднял голову. Леопольд вошел в комнату, не дожидаясь приглашения.  
  
— Необходимо?  
  
— Как я понимаю, это вас следует благодарить за молодую жену Эрнста?  
  
— В чем дело? Вас расстраивает то, что они не двоюродные брат и сестра?  
  
— Нет. Меня расстраивает то, что она ждет ребенка.  
  
— Ваше величество, это серьезное оскорбление. Соглашусь, новая герцогиня имеет несколько пышные формы, но с вашей стороны жестоко…  
  
— Не разыгрывайте передо мной дурачка, Мельбурн.  
  
— Не имею такой привычки.  
  
Леопольд сощурил глаза.  
  
— А вы осмелели с нашей первой встречи — вы были таким смиренным премьер-министром, рогоносцем…  
  
— Довольно с меня оскорблений в адрес моей жены и детей. Довольно с меня вас и ваших махинаций, я не допущу, чтобы они коснулись моих детей.  
  
— Да кем вы себя возомнили? Вы никто, господин ничего, муж королевы! Не подоспей вы вовремя занять место Альберта, любое другое теплое тело сгодилось бы не хуже! Возможно, даже лучше!  
  
— Я в этом не сомневаюсь.  
  
— У нее уже должен был быть сын. Король. Но нет, у нас нет выбора — нам достался испорченный вами отпрыск Кобургов, девчонка, которой понадобится муж…  
  
— Не смейте заговаривать о Джине.  
  
— Полагаю, это вы уже расстроили одно предложение брака.  
  
Мельбурн прищурился.  
  
— Вы имеете в виду нелепое предложение от французов?  
  
— Нелепое?  
  
— Католический принц, наследник монархии, которой более не существует!  
  
— Не существует благодаря вам!  
  
— Даже если бы я собственноручно пытался сдержать чернь у Версаля, мне не удалось бы спасти французский престол. Разумеется, теперь, когда ваша супруга происходит из ничего не значащей династии, вам это, должно быть, доставляет неудобство. Вот почему вы не прятали миссис Майер! Что вам сделает ваш тесть? Ничего. Вы даже не пожелали укрыть его у себя!  
  
Открылась дверь.  
  
— Что вы делаете? — возмутилась Виктория. — Эффи спит в соседней комнате! Вы ее разбудите!  
  
— Ты не должна кормить ее сама.  
  
— Не вашего ума дело, что я делаю со своей грудью, дядя!  
  
— Ты должна стараться исполнить свой долг и родить для своей страны сына.  
  
— Я предупреждаю вас, не начинайте этот разговор, — сказал Мельбурн.  
  
— Всё в порядке, Уильям.  
  
— Нет, не в порядке!  
  
— Верно, Дрина, не в порядке. Если с тобой что-нибудь случится, у власти встанет этот человек, и Англии придет конец.  
  
— Дядя Леопольд, вы собирались поехать в Виндзор?  
  
— Что?  
  
— Я знаю, вы любите посещать Виндзор, когда бываете в Англии. Не смею вас задерживать.  
  
— Ты приказываешь мне, Дрина?  
  
Виктория оставила его вопрос без ответа.  
  
— И советую не возвращаться без моего письменного приглашения.  
  
  


***

  
  
Виктория стояла, прислонившись к машине, наблюдая, как Уилл беседует с Джеймсом.  
  
— Когда рожаешь? — спросила Мэгги.  
  
— В апреле. — Виктория пожала плечами. — Знаю-знаю. Я огромная. Близнецы.  
  
Мэтт оглядел ее.  
  
— Мне всегда так жаль бедняжку профессора Каллума.  
  
— Почему это?  
  
Виктория вздохнула.  
  
— Его жена умерла, когда Уилл работал в Кембридже. Он так и не оправился.  
  
Мэгги взглянула на экран своего телефона.  
  
— У нашей няни всего час остался.  
  
— Нам пора.  
  
— Приятно было познакомиться, Виктория, — сказала Мэгги.  
  
— У тебя есть мой номер, пиши.  
  
— Напишу.  
  
Виктория подошла к мужчинам.  
  
— Ну что? Ты всё пытаешься уговорить его перекусить с нами?  
  
— До Кембриджа путь неблизкий.  
  
— Да, но я беременна, и вы заставили меня ждать. Я хочу китайской еды, вперед.  
  
Джеймс взглянул на Уилла.  
  
— Спорить с ней бесполезно, — сказал тот.  
  
  


***

  
  
Утро стояло тихое, и Зоологическое общество было открыто для самой именитой своей поклонницы.  
  
Мельбурн перевел взгляд с гиппопотама на Джину.  
  
— Мне кажется, ты ему нравишься.  
  
— Правда?  
  
— Правда. Для него, наверное, такая честь иметь в поклонницах саму королевскую принцессу. Возможно, нам следует пригласить его ко двору.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Нет?  
  
— Не думаю, что ему там понравилось бы. — Джина подняла глаза на отца. — Ему могло бы понравиться в Брокет-холле. Говорят, гиппопотамы живут в реках. Он мог бы жить в нашей.  
  
Мельбурн улыбнулся.  
  
— Возможно.  
  
— Тебе хотелось бы, чтобы я была мальчиком?  
  
— Бог мой, Джина, с чего ты это взяла?  
  
— Дядя Леопольд думает, что я должна была быть мальчиком.  
  
— Да, дядя Леопольд слишком много себе думает. — Он подался вперед. — Я не изменил бы ни единого волоска на твоей голове ни за какие сокровища мира. Никогда. Ты понимаешь?  
  
— Да, папа.  
  
— И ни на секунду не думай, что ты не можешь быть королевой.  
  
— Я не хочу быть королевой.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Потому что это значит, что мама должна будет умереть.  
  
Мельбурн кивнул.  
  
— Всем нам суждено однажды умереть, Джина. Но не беспокойся, это случится еще очень-очень нескоро.  
  
Джина подошла ближе к отцу, позволяя ему взять ее на руки, и склонила головку к его щеке.  
  
— Почему мы не можем быть вместе навечно?  
  
— Боюсь, этого нам знать не дано, но я с тобой согласен… — Он повернулся так, чтобы ей было видно гиппопотама. — Это было бы идеально.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Я кое-что заметила, Джеймс, — нерешительно произнесла Виктория. Они доедали овощные роллы.  
  
— Боюсь спросить, что именно.  
  
— Мы подходили к учреждению Королевского ордена Виктории и Мельбурна, — сказала она, вынимая из сумки айпад. — Что, конечно, совпадает с учреждением Королевского ордена Гиппопотама, так что я листала каталог выставки, посвященной детству королевских детей.  
  
Уилл склонился ближе, и Джеймс надел очки и взглянул на экран.  
  
— Ах это.  
  
— Вот это? Коляска, серебряный набор для кормления, погремушка, приданое для новорожденных девочек, принадлежавшие Виктории V. Всё одолжено для выставки из коллекции мистера Джеймса Каллума, из Кембриджа, светлой памяти его покойной жены.   
  
— Джеймс? — сказал Уилл.  
  
— Отец моей жены был личным секретарем королевской принцессы, а затем помощником секретаря, когда та стала королевой.  
  
— Речь о Виктории IV? — спросила Виктория.  
  
— Моя жена родилась в 1940 году, тогда уже началось нормирование, и королева великодушно отдала моему тестю детские вещи своей дочери.  
  
— Как звали вашего тестя? — поинтересовалась Виктория.  
  
— Сэр Уильям Бурн.  
  
— Он, наверное, служил при Томми Ласселлсе, — предположил Уилл.  
  
Виктория взялась за свой айфон.  
  
— Знаешь, раньше историкам приходилось смотреть в книжки, — заметил Джеймс.  
  
— Ну а благодаря Аде Лавлейс я могу зайти на Википедию и прочесть, что Уильям Бурн был британским чиновником, служившим двум королевам, дважды вдовец... — Виктория смолкла. — Его вторая жена была убита.  
  
Джеймс пожал плечами.  
  
— Я никогда не слышал эту историю целиком. Джина и мой тесть никогда об этом не говорили. Ей было шесть лет, когда это произошло.  
  
— Он вышел в отставку, — сказала Виктория.  
  
— Да. И посвятил себя воспитанию дочери.  
  
По пути в Оксфорд Виктория хмурилась, смотря в окно машины.  
  
— Ты что-то притихла, — сказал Уилл.  
  
— Извини.  
  
— В чем дело?  
  
— Не знаю. Грустная история. И в Википедии написано, что маму жены Джеймса звали Виктория.  
  
— И что? Довольно распространенное имя.   
  
Виктория покачала головой, снова отворачиваясь к окну.  
  
— Не знаю.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Ты не должна была выходить за человека ниже тебя по положению.


	39. Chapter 39

**_Ирландия, 2012-й год_**  
  
  
Виктория еще раз глянула в зеркало, стараясь делать это незаметно для сидевшего за рулем Уилла.  
  
Идеально. Она хотела выглядеть идеально. В своем воображении она представляла эту поездку в деталях уже несколько недель. Они ехали в одной машине — она дала маху, позволив ему заказать отдельные каюты на пароме — направляясь в Дроэда-хаус.  
  
Ирландия была важна для понимания Виктории II. Недобросовестно с их стороны было бы не приехать сюда.  
  
И если ей таким образом удастся провести с Уиллом мини-отпуск, что ж, так тому и быть.  
  
Они стали близкими друзьями, почти лучшими друзьями, они постоянно были вместе, но в романтическом плане… дело буксовало.  
  
Это сводило ее с ума.  
  
— Ты бывала здесь раньше?  
  
— В Дроэда-хаусе? Нет.  
  
— А вообще в Ирландии?  
  
Виктория подняла глаза на Уилла.  
  
— Школьная экскурсия в шестом классе. Мы посетили мемориал жертвам Великого голода и несколько достопримечательностей в Дублине. Некоторые из наших мальчиков, правда, забрели на завод Гиннесс.   
  
Уилл улыбнулся.  
  
— А ты?  
  
— Без комментариев.  
  
Они выбрались из машины. Поместье было красиво даже в утреннем тумане.  
  
— Войдем?  
  
Внутри ходили школьники начальных классов вперемешку с туристами, разглядывая экспонаты, в основном имеющие отношение к Великому голоду и королевской семье.  
  
— Смотри, — показал Уилл.  
  
Это была старая фотография семьи Черчиллей с Викторией II в бытность ее принцессой.  
  
— Это что же…  
  
— Маленький Уинстон.  
— Ой, ты только взгляни на него! — воскликнула Виктория. — У него всю жизнь, наверное, было одно и то же выражение лица.  
  
— Его отец служил здесь какое-то время.  
  
Виктория указала на другую фотографию, изображавшую Черчилля уже в зрелом возрасте.  
  
— «Визит королевы в Парламент», — прочла она подпись. — Виктория IV. Регина была ее бабушкой, интересно, что она рассказала ей об Ирландии.  
  
— Ну, престолонаследником тогда был принц Уильям.  
  
— Сомневаюсь, что ее обделили образованием только потому, что предполагалось, что она не унаследует престол. В конце концов, ей ведь досталось имя.  
  
  


***

  
  
**_Лондон, 1943-й год_**  
  
  
Уильям Бурн вошёл в кабинет в отдаленной части Букингемского дворца. Секретарша Анна, худощавая женщина небольшого роста, поднялась ему навстречу.  
  
— Доброе утро, сэр.  
  
— Доброе утро. Сэр Алан сегодня ожидается?  
  
— Врачи ещё запрещают.  
  
— Ясно, — сказал Билл, кладя газету.  
  
— Чаю, сэр?  
  
— М-м, нет, лучше кофе. — Взгляд Билла скользнул к уже ожидающему его красному лакированному ящику с гравировкой "V IV" на крышке. — Утренние?  
  
— Да, сэр.  
  
— Я быстренько просмотрю, пока буду говорить по телефону.  
  
Билл прошел в свой кабинет, захватив ящик с собой. Он уселся за стол и набрал свой домашний номер, рассеянно просматривая различные документы, предназначенные для глаз королевы.   
  
— Бурн-хаус.  
  
— Нэнси, попроси, пожалуйста, леди Викторию к телефону.   
  
— Разумеется, сэр Уильям.  
  
Не прошло и двух секунд, как его жена взяла трубку.  
  
— Билл?  
  
— Ты хотела, чтобы я позвонил, вот я и позвонил.   
  
— Ты нормально добрался?  
  
— Всего лишь поездка на поезде.  
  
— Да, но идёт война.  
  
— Да что ты? И кто воюет?  
  
— Билл! — Помолчав, она добавила: — Ты же знаешь, что я волнуюсь.  
  
— Я сомневаюсь, что немцам очень нужно бомбить маршрут от Хэтфилда до Лондона.   
  
— Ах, хотелось бы мне, чтобы королева подольше задержалась в Брокет-холле — тогда ты приходил бы домой каждый вечер.  
  
Он вздохнул.  
  
— Я уверен, что и королеве этого хотелось бы. Джина уже проснулась?   
  
— Нет еще. Она будет сердиться на тебя. Сильнее, чем я.   
  
— А ты из-за чего сердишься?   
  
— Из-за того, что было сегодня утром.   
  
Он взглянул на Анну, вошедшую в этот момент с его чашкой кофе.   
  
— Я-то думал, это тебя настроит на благодушный лад.  
  
— Сержусь я потому, что повторения не будет до самой пятницы, — выдохнула она.  
  
Билл отвлекся, заметив в одной из депеш что-то о Бенгалии.  
  
— Билл?  
  
Он опомнился.  
  
— Пока Томми болен, будет трудновато, но... возможно, мне удастся улизнуть в среду вечером.  
  
— Не шути со мной.  
  
— Никогда.  
  
Распрощавшись с женой, Билл вернулся к ящику с депешами.   
  
  


***

  
  
С ящиком в руках он спустился по лестнице и прошел через весь дворец. Он кивнул конюшему, постучавшему для него в дверь.   
  
— Войдите.  
  
Виктория сидела под портретами своих предшественников. Билл склонил голову, и королева встала, приветствуя его. Поставив ящик на чайный столик, он поцеловал ей руку.   
  
— Ваше величество.  
  
— Доброе утро, Билл.  
  
— Доброе утро, ваше величество.  
  
— Заглядывали? — спросила она, сев за стол. — Томми думает, что вы заглядываете. Мне кажется, Томми и сам заглядывает.  
  
— Разве что одним глазком, мэм.  
  
Она жестом пригласила его сесть и открыла крышку.  
  
— Лорд Мельбурн заглядывал.  
  
— Лорд Мельбурн был премьер-министром, а потом консортом королевы. Думаю, он полагал, что имеет на то достаточно привилегий. Впрочем, признаюсь, одну депешу я переложил ближе к верху стопки.  
  
— Бенгалия? — Виктория с интересом взглянула на документ. — «Бенгалия — один большой крематорий, место встречи призраков и злых духов, край, столь кишащий собаками, шакалами и стервятникам, что задаешься вопросом, живы ли в самом деле бенгальцы или они только призраки, оставшиеся с далёких времён...»  
  
Закончив читать, Виктория подняла глаза.   
  
— Господи, что это такое?  
  
— Мэм, после того, как японцы вторглись в Бирму, правительство вашего величества начало приготовления к вторжению в саму Индию. Урожай был уничтожен, и линии транспортировки товаров были перерезаны.  
  
— По-моему, это было недальновидно.  
  
— Помимо того, доступные продукты питания были перераспределены на военные цели...   
  
— Как в Ирландии.  
  
— Мэм?  
  
— Бабуля натаскала нас по ирландскому голоду. Она на эту тему могла бы учебник написать. В разгар ирландского голода продукты по-прежнему перевозились на продажу в Англию.  
  
— Думаю, ирландский голод оказал на вашу бабушку сильное воздействие.   
  
— Не больше, чем на ирландцев. — Королева нахмурилась. — Как вы думаете, почему мистер Черчилль не... неважно. Ответ мне известен, да и вам тоже.   
  
— Мистер Черчилль — человек крайне целеустремлённый.  
  
— Да, но мистер Черчилль служит правительству. Я же служу короне. А корона должна служить подданным...   
  
  


***

  
  
— Не понимаю, почему ты должна ехать, — сказала герцогиня. — По-моему, это опасно.   
  
Виктория покачала Эффи на колене.  
  
— Это не опасно,  _mama_. Я их королева.   
  
— Но обязательно брать с собой детей? Евфимия ещё так мала, и для Элеоноры это может быть слишком большим стрессом.   
  
— Лорд М, прошу вас, скажите  _mama_ , что ей не о чем волноваться.   
  
— Герцогиня, я много лет прожил в Ирландии и, как видите, все ещё жив.   
  
— Но тогда не было этих беспорядков! Этого голода!   
  
— Вы полагаете, было такое время, когда в Ирландии было спокойно? — заметил Мельбурн.  
  
— Кроме того, лорд Рассел заверяет меня, что всё уже улажено, — добавила Виктория.  
  
Открылась дверь, и в сопровождении няни и портнихи вошла Регина, одетая в зеленое платье и мантию.  
  
— Какая прелесть! — воскликнула герцогиня.  
  
Виктория поднялась и подошла к дочери, чтобы разглядеть наряд поближе.  
  
— Пожалуй, не стоило сочетать платье с мантией. Я хочу, чтобы ирландцы знали, что они смотрят на свою будущую королеву...   
  
— По-моему, ты в этом наряде прехорошенькая, Джина, — сказал Мельбурн.  
  
— Да, разумеется, милая, ты выглядишь чудесно, — сказала Виктория. Она взглянула на портниху. — Быть может, еще одну мантию. Кремового цвета, к примеру?   
  
— Еще одну мантию, Дрина? Такая расточительность.  
  
— Однажды она станет королевой,  _mama_.  
  
— Ты тоже когда-то должна была стать королевой. Мы никогда не знали такой расточительности.   
  
— Да, мы много чего не знали в Кенсингтоне... — Она оглянулась на портниху. — И новое платье, белого цвета.  
  
— Да, ваше величество.  
  
— И покажите мне еще раз ту розовую ткань.  
  
— Дрина... — пожурила герцогиня.  
  
— Позвольте заметить, что у Джины три младшие сестры, — сказал Мельбурн. — Ее платья будут носиться, хотя я не уверен, что от них останется после Мэгги.  
  
— Да, верно. Принцессе Маргарет понадобятся новые панталоны, — сказала Виктория портнихе, разглядывая розовую ткань. — Сюда ещё кружевную отделку.  
  
— Теперь всё? — спросила Джина.  
  
— Тебе нужен новый гардероб, — сказала Виктория.   
  
— У меня есть новое ожерелье.  
  
Виктория улыбнулась, глядя на золотой медальон с выгравированными на крышке орхидеями, который Джина получила в подарок на день рождения.  
  
— Да, и оно замечательно подойдет к твоему новому гардеробу.  
  
  


***

  
  
Черчилль подвел итоги еженедельной аудиенции.  
  
— Что-нибудь еще?  
  
— Нет, мэм.  
  
Королева склонила голову набок.  
  
— Вы уверены?  
  
— Вполне, мэм.  
  
— Вы меня удивляете, господин премьер-министр.  
  
— Мэм?  
  
— Я получила депешу из Бенгалии.  
  
— Ах это.  
  
— Да. Это. Должна сказать, что я нахожу ваше спокойствие весьма обескураживающим.  
  
— Текущий дефицит вызван накоплением и спекуляцией.  
  
— Но важны не столько причины, сколько тот факт, что люди голодают и умирают на улицах.   
  
— Наши солдаты умирают на полях сражений в Европе, Африке и Бирме...   
  
— Да, но корона не может ставить одних подданных выше других. Именно в этом я и вижу принципиальное разногласие между собой и герром Гитлером. Разве не должны мы делать всё возможное для наших бенгальских подданных, так же, как мы делали бы это для любых других?  
  
— Нашей главной задачей должна быть победа над немцами, мэм...   
  
— У нас ведь есть свод правил по борьбе с голодом?  
  
— Да, мэм, но голод не был объявлен.  
  
— Почему же?  
  
— Мэм?  
  
— Почему голод не был объявлен? Ведь тогда можно было бы отправить бенгальскому народу необходимые запасы.  
  
— Даже если бы мы это осуществили, немцы могут уничтожить любые запасы, которые мы можем направить в Бенгалию, и люди в любом случае будут голодать.  
  
— Вы полагаете, не стоит и пытаться?  
  
— Наши ресурсы ограничены, мэм...   
  
— То есть, по-вашему, жизни одних людей ценнее, чем жизни других?   
  
— Наша главная задача — победить в войне, мэм.   
  
— И когда эта война закончится, я не хочу быть императрицей кладбища! — Она вздохнула. — Можете удалиться с нашего позволения.   
  
— Мэм?  
  
— Можете удалиться с нашего позволения.  
  
Приняв королевский выговор, Черчилль вышел из комнаты, медленно пятясь. Секунду спустя вошел, склонив голову, Билл.   
  
— Как я понимаю, встреча удалась, мэм?  
  
Виктория откинулась на спинку кресла.  
  
— Я не допущу, чтобы мое мнение игнорировалось.  
  
— Разумеется, мэм.  
  
— У вас, наверное, тоже нет никаких идей на этот счет?   
  
— Не сказал бы, мэм, нет. Суверен может советовать, предостерегать...   
  
— Да, но суверен также должен быть услышан. Я уже четвертая королева из последних четырех монархов этого народа, и тем не менее, меня почему-то недооценивают, хотя, казалось бы, пора бы уже понять.   
  
  


***

  
  
Первая остановка в Ирландии состоялась, когда королевская яхта причалила в Корке.  
  
У причала приветственными возгласами их встретила довольно большая толпа. Заиграл оркестр.  
  
Виктория сошла по трапу первой, за ней последовали Регина и Мельбурн.  
  
— Ваше величество, — поклонился мэр. — Ваше королевское высочество. Лорд Мельбурн.  
  
— Лорд мэр.  
  
— Корк почитает за честь принимать ваше величество.  
  
— Мы рады быть здесь и видеть наших подданных в столь добром расположении духа, в особенности после ваших злоключений.  
  
— Прошу, мэм… — сказал мэр, делая жест в сторону выстроившихся в ряд сановников.  
  
Мэр представлял каждого по очереди, и Виктория здоровалась. Джина потянулась к руке Мельбурна, шедшего следом за супругой.  
  
— Боже храни королевскую принцессу!  
  
Виктория изумленно оглянулась. Регина? Новые и новые голоса присоединялись к восторженному хору. Она перевела взгляд обратно на католического архиепископа, которого ей в этот момент представлял мэр.  
  
— Мою дочь бурно встречают.  
  
— О да, мэм, — ответил архиепископ. — Ирландский народ питает к ней огромную любовь.  
  
— Вот как?  
  
— Безусловно, мэм. Народ был глубоко тронут, узнав, что королевская принцесса отдала собственные карманные деньги в помощь голодающим. Такая маленькая девочка так прониклась народным бедствием… словом, у многих на глаза навернулись слезы. Это ли не свидетельство чистого христианского сердца и, разумеется, добрых и любящих родителей.  
  
— Вы льстите нам, ваше преосвященство, добросердечие королевской принцессы — лишь ее собственная заслуга.  
  
Толпа продолжала приветствовать Регину.  
  
— Джина, — позвала Виктория.  
  
Дочь обернулась.  
  
— Помаши рукой, — одними губами произнесла Виктория, улыбаясь.  
  
Джина застыла. Извинившись, Виктория отошла от сановников и отвела дочь от Мельбурна.  
  
  


***

  
  
— О боже, да, вот так, боже, да, Уильям…  
  
Ладонь мужа накрыла ее рот — он многозначительно кивнул на стоявшую в углу колыбель. Джина и Мэгги были устроены в одной каюте, Элли с присматривавшей за ней няней в другой, и ничего другого не оставалось кроме как разместить Эффи в родительской каюте.  
  
Что оказалось проблемой для королевы. Эффи пролепетала что-то во сне и снова затихла. Мельбурн продолжил двигаться.  
  
Виктория кончила, сдержав вскрик, Мельбурн вскоре последовал за ней. Оба со вздохом перевернулись на спину. Виктория всё целовала и целовала мужа.  
  
— Я люблю ваш член.  
  
— Да, я слышал.  
  
— А вы любите мою… — Она запнулась, не в силах подобрать верное слово.  
  
Он улыбнулся.  
  
— Киску. Если у меня член, то у вас киска.  
  
— Киска. Так что же, вам нравится моя?  
  
— Нет ничего лучше, чем зарыться глубоко в вашу киску.  
  
Она вновь поцеловала его.  
  
— Депеши…  
  
— Вы такой строгий надсмотрщик, лорд М.  
  
Мельбурн встал, и она с огромным интересом смотрела, как он обнаженный прошел к столу, взял стоявший на нем красный ящик и принес к кровати.  
  
— Что? — спросил он.  
  
— Мне просто пришло в голову: что подумал бы человек, увидевший, в каком виде мы занимаемся делами Короны?  
  
Мельбурн устроился на кровати.  
  
— Ну, покуда дела делаются…  
  
Виктория опять поцеловала его. Он открыл ящик.  
  
— Что вы думаете о том, как приняли Джину?  
  
— Думаю, ее приняли очень хорошо.  
  
— Мне так хочется, чтобы она была любима.  
  
— Она любима  
  
— Я хочу сказать — народом. Я знаю, многие по-прежнему надеются, что у нас будет сын, но если Джина будет королевой, я хочу, чтобы люди любили ее.  
  
— Мне кажется, вам следует сосредоточиться на непосредственной задаче — обеспечить верность ваших ирландских подданных.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Ваше величество. — Граф Дроэда поклонился королевской семье. — Для нас честь вас принимать.  
  
— Благодарю вас за приглашение. Принцессам будет больше простора, а это такая желанная передышка.  
  
— Мы с радостью вам ее предоставим, мэм.  
  
В комнату заскочил огромный ирландский волкодав. Элли завизжала.  
  
— Грейси, — осадил собаку граф.  
  
Джина выступила вперед.  
  
— Кто это?  
  
— Это одна из моих ирландских волкодавов, ваше королевское высочество.  
  
— Большая. — Джина погладила собаку. Та оказалась добрым великаном и охотно позволила девочкам себя приласкать.  
  
Мельбурн улыбнулся графу.  
  
— Королевская принцесса питает симпатию ко всем созданиям, большим и малым.  
  
— У Грейси как раз недавно появились щенки, — заметила графиня.  
  
— Щенки! — воскликнула Джина.  
  
Взрослые отправились осматривать поместье, пока девочки устроились в саду играть с щенками.  
  
— Я бы, наверное, не хотела быть королевой, — задумчиво протянула Мэгги.  
  
Джина оторвалась от щенков.  
  
— Слишком много работы.  
  
Джина опустила взгляд.  
  
— О нет.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Одного не хватает.  
  
Девочки осмотрелись по сторонам.  
  
— Вон!  
  
Элли махала ручкой, показывая на кроху щенка, ковыляющего в сторону леса.  
  
— Я его поймаю, — сказала Джина. — Смотри за остальными.  
  
Джина побежала к границе леса. Мэгги перевела взгляд на щенков.  
  
— А ты хочешь быть королевой? — спросила она Элли. — Могу уступить тебе свою очередь.  
  
Вдруг они услышали пронзительный крик.  
  
Мэгги подняла голову. Джину волокли в лес.  
  
— Джина! Джина!  
  
Джина продолжала кричать. Мэгги в панике огляделась.  
  
— Папа!  
  
В доме залаяла Грейси, стоявшая у окна.  
  
— Спокойно, девочка, — сказал граф.  
  
Мельбурн выглянул из окна. Мэгги кричала — и ничего необычного в этом не было, и всё же…  
  
— Где Джина?  
  
— Что? — спросила Виктория.  
  
Мельбурн вихрем слетел вниз по лестнице, следом граф, а по пятам за графом — его волкодав. Виктория, Гарриет и графиня бросились за ними.  
  
Оказавшись снаружи, собака незамедлительно помчалась за своим отпрыском к лесу, обогнав мужчин.  
  
— Джина.  
  
Ни на секунду не задумавшись, Мельбурн вбежал в чащу.  
  
— Джина! Джина!  
  
Виктория взглянула на Мэгги.  
  
— Что произошло?  
  
— Щенок убежал, и Джина побежала за ним, а потом она закричала, а потом…  
  
Мэгги разрыдалась.  
  
— Ничего, милая, — Виктория обняла дочь. — Папа ее найдет.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Джина!  
  
Мельбурн кричал так долго, что ему казалось, он вот-вот потеряет голос.  
  
— Джина!  
  
Начался дождь. Он пробирался через чащу, застревая в грязи, смутно осознавая, что за ним следом идут Дроэда и его слуги.  
  
Вдруг он вышел на дорогу, расходящуюся не в двух, а в трех направлениях.  
  
— Лорд Мельбурн! — позвал Дроэла. — Нужно возвращаться в дом и снаряжать поисковый отряд.  
  
— Джина…  
  
Они вернулись в дом, где Мельбурна уже поджидал Колльер.  
  
— Сэр.  
  
— Мне нужна моя одежда для верховой езды и лошадь.  
  
— Разумеется, сэр.  
  
Он ринулся вверх по лестнице. Виктория вышла ему навстречу.  
  
— Где она?  
  
— Я обо всем позабочусь.  
  
— Что это значит — «позабочусь»? — Виктория покачала головой. — Где Джина? Я хочу, чтобы Джина была здесь!  
  
— Я же сказал, я обо всем позабочусь.  
  
Виктория снова покачала головой.  
  
— Я не понимаю.  
  
Гарриет нахмурилась.  
  
— Королевская принцесса… похищена?  
  
Виктория попыталась сдержаться — сама мысль об этом приводила ее в ужас. Нет, Джина всего лишь немного заблудилась. Это бывало, она могла в рассеянности отойти далеко от дома, следя за какой-нибудь птичкой…  
  
— Не вижу иных объяснений — принцесса не сумела бы в одиночестве проделать такой путь, который прошли мы в поисках ее.  
  
— Но кто мог совершить столь ужасный поступок? — спросила Гарриет.  
  
— Радикалы, герцогиня. Гнуснейшие мерзавцы, — ответила графиня.  
  
— Я обо всем позабочусь, — сказал Мельбурн. — Герцогиня, приглядите за ее величеством.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Сэр Уильям.   
  
— Да? — Он поднял взгляд от стола.  
  
— Леди Виктория на линии.  
  
Он застонал. Секретарша вышла.  
  
— Знаю, знаю.  
  
— Ты сказал — в среду.  
  
— У меня есть обязанности. Томми еще не вернулся. У королевы кризис.  
  
— Зачем ты вообще сказал про среду?  
  
— Я думал, что получится. Я хотел приехать домой, Виктория, правда. — Он вздохнул. — Приеду в пятницу.  
  
— Лучше бы так оно и было.  
  
  


***

  
  
Мельбурн постучал в дверь. Открывшая горничная потрясенно взирала на него и на толпящихся за его спиной гвардейцев.  
  
— Хозяин дома?  
  
— Кто спрашивает?  
  
— Лорд Мельбурн.  
  
Горничная пригласила его войти. Мельбурн переступил порог. В воздухе витало смутное ощущение хаоса. Наконец появился сам О’Коннелл.  
  
— Лорд Мельбурн, чем обязаны…  
  
— Где моя дочь?  
  
— Погодите, Мельбурн…  
  
— Я знаю, что вы уже должны были услышать о случившемся. Где моя дочь?  
  
— Присядьте…  
  
— Я собираюсь присаживаться! Вы должны знать…  
  
— Вы считаете, что я способен на подобное?!  
  
— Вы знаете людей, которые на это способны!  
  
— Младоирландцы не делятся со мной своими планами!  
  
— Но вы знаете, кто они!  
  
— Вы ведь не думаете, что я предам своих соотечественников?!  
  
— Меня не волнуют ваши соотечественники, меня волнует моя дочь!  
  
— В том и проблема!  
  
— Джине восемь лет! Проблемы вашего народа существовали задолго до ее рождения и будут существовать…  
  
— А! Но однажды она будет ответственна за них! Как ее мать!  
  
— Королева прибыла в Ирландию, чтобы показать свою любовь и обеспокоенность ирландскому народу…  
  
— Если она так обеспокоена, почему ирландский народ по-прежнему голодает?  
  
Мельбурн сделал шаг вперед.  
  
— Верните мне мою дочь.  
  
— Я уже сказал, я не контролирую младоирландцев…  
  
— Вы знаете, кто они, кто их главари и кому в голову могла прийти идея похитить предполагаемую наследницу английского престола. Вы можете убедить их в том, что благоразумнее будет положить делу конец, пока всё не зашло слишком далеко.  
  
— Я не знаю, кто…  
  
— Что ж, тогда вам лучше это выяснить!  
  
— А иначе вы что?   
  
— Не знаю! — Мельбурн наконец перевел дух. — И на вашем месте меня это ужасало бы. Меня это ужасает и на моем месте.  
  
  


***

  
  
Сколько уже она находится в этом убогом месте?  
  
Она не знала — тут не было ни часов, ни окон, только крики глазеющих на нее детей.  
  
Ей и в страшном сне не могло привидеться подобное место. Во всех домах были окна, солнечный свет, теплый камин, улыбки…  
  
И не было этого ужасного запаха.  
  
— О чем ты только думал? Похитить маленькую девочку?  
  
Девушку звали Энн. Сестра. Это она знала. Парня, унесшего Джину, звали Шеймусом.  
  
— Я думал о том, что за ее возвращение можно что-нибудь получить.  
  
— Англичане не так рассуждают!  
  
Джина всё глядела себе под ноги. Наверное, ночь прошла? В лачуге было холодно. И грязно. В колыбели лежали три младенца.  
  
Ей хотелось плакать.  
  
Но плакать — это не по-королевски. Что бы ни случилось, она должна вести себя по-королевски.  
  
— Давай сюда ожерелье.  
  
— Шеймус… — попыталась переубедить его Энн.  
  
— Мы на это месяц можем жить! — Он схватил Джину за руку. — Отдай.  
  
— Это подарок ко дню рождения от моего папы.  
  
— Сейчас же. Делай, что говорят!  
  
— Я…  
  
Он сдернул ожерелье с ее шеи. Джина вскрикнула от боли и неожиданности.  
  
— Шеймус!  
  
Парень выскочил за дверь, сжимая медальон в ладони. Энн присела на колени перед Джиной.  
  
— Тебе плохо?  
  
Джина не ответила и не подняла на нее глаз.  
  
  


***

  
  
В поезде по пути домой было тихо. Большинство мужчин, обычно возвращающихся домой на выходные, были уже дома. Один в целом вагоне, Билл просматривал последнее донесение из Бенгалии.  
  
От станции в Хэтфилде было рукой подать до Бурн-хауса, коттеджа, принадлежавшего его семье около пятидесяти лет.  
  
— Папа!  
  
Билл улыбнулся, завидев бегущую к нему из сада Джину. Виктория подняла взгляд от грядки с овощами.  
  
Он поставил свой портфель и подхватил дочь на руки.  
  
— Здравствуй, милая. Соскучилась?  
  
— Да.  
  
Билл подошел к жене.  
  
— Сегодня суббота, — сказала та, не скрывая своего недовольства.  
  
— Знаю. Я никак не мог выехать раньше сегодняшнего утра. — Он опустил Джину, снял пальто и пиджак, засучил рукава и присел на корточки. — Как поживают наши овощи?  
  
— Ну, нам отлично удается морковка…  
  
— Картошка! — воскликнула Джина.  
  
Виктория улыбнулась.  
  
— И картошка. В квартире достаточно запасов? Нужно собрать для тебя, возьмешь с собой.  
  
— Не нужно ничего для меня собирать.  
  
Вместе они вошли в дом. Билл нес корзинку с овощами. На столе он заметил вазу с фруктами.  
  
— Откуда персики?  
  
— Из Брокет-холла прислали мальчика. Видимо, из оранжерей королевы. Джина их обожает.  
  
— Нужно будет поблагодарить королеву. Где Нэнси?  
  
— У нее бабушка заболела. По крайней мере, так она сказала.  
  
— Так она сказала?  
  
— Мне кажется, у нее появился поклонник. — Виктория посмотрела на Джину. — Но мы справляемся, правда ведь?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Да, — повторила Виктория.  
  
— Папа, молоко.  
  
— Непременно, Джина… — сказал Билл, направляясь к холодильнику.  
  
— Э-э, молоко закончилось, — сказала Виктория.  
  
— Закончилось?  
  
— Закончилось? Я видел бутылки на крыльце. Разве молочник не должен был уже зайти?  
  
Виктория опустила взгляд.  
  
— Ничего страшного.  
  
— У вас паек закончился? У меня есть карточки. Я же их не использую, нужно просто отовариваться здесь перед отъездом в город.  
  
— Не беспокойся об этом.  
  
— Не беспокоиться о том, чем питаются мои жена и дочь?  
  
— Ты думаешь, мы тут без тебя голодаем? Мы вполне справляемся.  
  
— Опять миссис Пиль?  
  
Виктория покачала головой.  
  
— Ты думаешь, я не способна сладить с миссис Пиль?  
  
— Я с ней поговорю.  
  
— Ой, ну слава Богу, что ты здесь и можешь поговорить с миссис Пиль! Иначе мы оказались бы на улице.  
  
— Ты иногда такая упрямая, — покачал головой Билл и вышел.  
  
— Куда папа? — спросила Джина.  
  
— Папа отправился доказывать, какой он большой и сильный мужчина, — сказала Виктория.  
  
Хлопнула дверь. Джина вопросительно взглянула на мать.  
  
— Поймешь, когда у тебя появится муж.  
  
  


***

  
  
Штаб-квартиру устроили в кабинете мэра. У Мельбурна было такое чувство, словно все внутренности у него что-то выкручивало и выворачивало наизнанку.  
  
Солдаты на улицах… это ему всегда было не по нраву. В Ирландии и подавно, в Ирландии это всё равно что звать беду на порог — вся страна что твоя пороховая бочка, одна махонькая искра и…  
  
Но пропала наследница престола.  
  
Джина пропала.  
  
— Возможно, пора подумать об обыске домов, — предложил капитан гвардейцев.  
  
— Обыск домов?  
  
— У нас заканчиваются варианты, сэр.  
  
— Лорд Мельбурн.  
  
Обернувшись, он увидел, что к нему приближается архиепископ в сопровождении еще одного священнослужителя.  
  
— Ваше преосвященство.  
  
Архиепископ представил второго священника:  
  
— Это отец Мёрфи.  
  
— Ваше преосвященство, прошу простить…  
  
— Нет, мы явились не просто так. — Он обратился к священнику: — Покажите ему ожерелье.  
  
Мельбурн подождал. Отец Мёрфи вручил ему ожерелье.  
  
Медальон Джины. Цепочка порвана.  
  
— Где вы это взяли?  
  
Архиепископ взглянул на отца Мёрфи.  
  
— Мне его принесла одна женщина из моего прихода. Она держит бакалейную лавку. Какой-то молодой человек отдал медальон в обмен на продукты. Увидев портрет внутри медальона и зная, что принцесса пропала, она принесла его мне.  
  
— Где этот молодой человек?  
  
Священник ответил уклончиво:  
  
— Его отец пьяница, его мать больна, в семье девять детей…  
  
— Святой отец, не сочтите меня бесчувственным, но я хочу получить назад свою дочь. Немедленно.  
  
Капитан хмуро глядел на священнослужителей. Отец Мёрфи дождался кивка архиепископа.  
  
— Разумеется.  
  
  


***

  
  
Билл постучал в дверь дома молочника. Дверь медленно отворилась, и на пороге появилась женщина — жена молочника, вспомнил он.  
  
— Миссис Пиль?  
  
— Да.  
  
Лицо женщины ничего не выражало.  
  
— Я сэр Уильям Бурн…  
  
— Я знаю, кто вы.  
  
— Ясно. Я сейчас приехал домой на выходные и заметил, что в мой дом не доставили молоко. По ошибке, я уверен. Моя продовольственная книжка…  
  
— Не по ошибке.  
  
— Не по ошибке?  
  
— Если вашей жене нужно молоко, пусть просит у Люфтваффе.  
  
— Вам известно, на кого я работаю?  
  
— Известно.  
  
— Послушайте, до войны вы могли решать, кому продавать молоко, но сейчас не имеете права. У моей семьи есть продовольственные карточки. Я требую предоставить нам всё, что нам положено, иначе об этом узнают власти.  
  
— Вы знаете, что у меня там сын?  
  
— А у меня здесь дочь, и она хочет пить.  
  
  


***

  
  
Билл вошел в коттедж, гордо неся бутылки с молоком — половину недельного пайка.  
  
— Джина! Папа вернулся домой с победой! Я…  
  
Он застыл на пороге. Джина сидела за столом на кухне со стаканом молока. Он взглянул на кухонную стойку, на которой выстроились рядком полные бутылки с молоком. Виктория нарезала картофель.  
  
— В чем же папа одержал победу?  
  
— Я… — Он помолчал. — Где ты взяла молоко?  
  
— Не скажу, пока не извинишься.  
  
— Извинюсь?  
  
— Да. Ты решил, что я скорее позволю своему ребенку голодать, чем буду иметь дело с женщиной, которая меня ненавидит.  
  
Он подошел к жене, поставил принесенные бутылки к остальным.  
  
— Где ты взяла молоко?  
  
— Извинись, скажи: «Виктория, я сильно недооценил твои способности…»  
  
— Где?  
  
— «Ты не какая-нибудь маленькая простушка, не способная обойтись без помощи мужа…»  
  
— Виктория, если ты купила его на черном рынке, ты и не представляешь, как это может нам аукнуться…  
  
— Я не купила его на черном рынке. Я его вообще не покупала.  
  
— Виктория, я тебя прошу.  
  
— Знаешь ферму Брокет Ли?  
  
— Да.  
  
— В общем, миссис Льюис занимается фермой, пока ее мужа нет, у нее две коровы, само собой, и мы с Джиной как раз проходили мимо, и я увидела женщину, которая помогает ей по хозяйству. Мисс Боуэн.  
  
— Причем тут это?  
  
— Билл, я увидела миссис Льюис с мисс Боуэн.  
  
— Не понимаю.  
  
— Их, вместе. Как тогда, когда Нэнси вошла в гостиную и увидела тебя со мной.  
  
Билл конец сообразил, к чему она клонит.  
  
— А-а.  
  
— Именно.  
  
— То есть, ты их шантажируешь? Это чудовищно.   
  
— Ты серьезно, Билл? Во-первых, да, я способна на чудовищный поступок ради моего ребенка. Способна. Я мать. Но нет, миссис Льюис сама начала предлагать мне то одно, то другое, лишь бы я не проболталась — я и не успела объяснить, что мне нет дела до того, чем они там занимаются, хотя мне пришлось сказать Джине, что это они так боролись. Однажды у нее будет к нам много вопросов. Короче, миссис Льюис предложила молоко, поскольку все в деревне знают, что миссис Пиль точит на меня зуб. Я и подумала, почему бы нет? Это же не черный рынок, и мне ведь не достается то, что мне положено, так? И на миссис Пиль смотреть не придется, потому что всякий раз как я к ней хожу, мне кричать хочется. А иногда нам достаются и яйца, и это хорошо, потому что Джина такая привереда, но если она что-то и будет есть наверняка, так это яйца. — Виктория посмотрела на мужа. — Ну и?  
  
— Ну и?  
  
— Где твои извинения?  
  
  


***

  
  
Ноги. Джина не сводила взгляда со своих ног. Так хочется есть, и пить тоже, она так устала…  
  
Она дернулась, просыпаясь — дверь распахнулась настежь, и под детские крики в лачугу хлынули солдаты в красных мундирах.  
  
— Ваше королевское высочество, с вами всё в порядке?  
  
Энн взглянула на брата.  
  
— Что ты наделал?  
  
— О боже, боже, боже…  
  
Шеймус выглядел так, будто подписал свой смертный приговор. Лицо его искажено было паникой. Два солдата прижали парня к стене, солдаты похватали и остальных детей, даже малышей.  
  
Вошел Мельбурн.  
  
— Джина.  
  
Ее подняли, прежде чем она успела ответить. Наконец-то она вернулась в папины руки.  
  
— Папа!  
  
— Ох, моя милая.  
  
— Хочу маму! Хочу домой!  
  
— Конечно, я немедленно отвезу тебя домой.  
  
Снаружи, за линией окружения из солдат, собралась толпа. Люди смотрели, как Мельбурн выходит из лачуги, держа на руках принцессу. Они быстро опустили головы, склоняясь в поклонах и реверансах. Мельбурн сел в экипаж.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Но ведь уже безопасно, и мы можем вернуться в Лондон? — размышляла Виктория. Билл читал привезенные с собой газеты.  
  
— Что?  
  
Он взглянул на жену.  
  
Та пожала плечами.  
  
— Блиц закончился. Мы с Джиной можем жить в городской квартире.   
  
— Блиц, может, и закончился, но может случиться много чего другого, например, вторжение.  
  
— Да, но если будет вторжение, ты ведь будешь с королевой? Тебе придется увезти ее в Канаду или куда еще.  
  
— Королева не собирается капитулировать, а я с благословения ее величества отправлюсь домой, к своей семье.  
  
— И что тогда? — Билл поднял бровь. — Здесь тебе будет небезопасно. Здесь будет небезопасно — мы слишком близко к Брокет-холлу — куда нам тогда деваться?  
  
Билл протянул к ней руку, и Виктория подошла к нему, вложив руку в его ладонь.  
  
— Не волнуйся, — сказал он, целуя ее пальцы.  
  
— Как я могу не волноваться?  
  
— Мы будем вместе.  
  
Она кивнула и послушно села на диван рядом.  
  
— Ты всё еще читаешь о Бенгалии?  
  
— Да. Ужасно.  
  
Виктория склонилась над ним, заглядывая в документ.  
  
— Что это? Почему эта женщина голая?  
  
— Люди настолько обездолены, что не могут позволить себе одежду и вынуждены выходить из дома в таком виде.  
  
— Они же похожи на скелеты. Разве королева не может что-нибудь сделать?  
  
— Она и хочет что-нибудь сделать, но премьер-министр и слышать ничего не желает. Он считает, что это не стоит поражения в войне.  
  
— А королева не может пойти в Парламент?  
  
Билл нахмурился.  
  
— Королева не ходит в Парламент.  
  
— Ходит — на открытие.  
  
— В Палату лордов. В Палату общин она отправиться не может, ей придется вызвать членов парламента в Палату лордов.   
  
— Тогда ей так и нужно сделать.  
  
  


***

  
  
Виктория забылась в полудреме. Она отказывалась выходить из детской. Придворные еле держались на ногах. Гарриет уснула.  
  
— Мама, — позвала Элли.  
  
Виктория пошевелилась, протянула руку, коснулась щеки дочери.  
  
— Да, милая?  
  
— Я не знаю никого на этих картинах.  
  
Она села.   
  
— Это родственники лорда Дроэды. Ты и не можешь их знать.  
  
— Папа! — крикнула Мэгги.  
  
Виктория вскочила на ноги и подлетела к окну детской. И впрямь, из экипажа вышел ее муж, кутая в свое пальто Джину.  
  
— Джина!  
  
Не в силах ждать, Виктория помчалась вниз по лестнице.  
  
Дворецкий открыл дверь, впуская Мельбурна, несущего дочь.  
  
— Джина! — Виктория помогла дочери встать на ноги. — Как ты? Ты не пострадала?  
  
— Нет, мама.  
  
— Но ты, наверное, очень испугалась. Бедная моя милая…  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Но тебе ведь должно было быть страшно.  
  
— Королевам не бывает страшно.  
  
— О, Джина. — Виктория обняла дочь. — Уверяю тебя, иногда королевам бывает очень страшно.  
  
Джина разрыдалась в объятиях матери.  
  
— Ничего, ничего. — Она погладила девочку по спине. — Проси всё, что захочешь. Чего-нибудь поесть?  
  
— Ты сказала, что голод закончился.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Ты сказала, что я помогла, ты сказала, что голод закончился!  
  
— Джина!  
  
— Это неправда! Люди больны, люди голодают, мы совсем не помогли!  
  
Виктория обхватила ее лицо руками.  
  
— Мама обо всем позаботится.  
  
  


***

  
  
В комнату, сопровождаемый стайкой камердинеров и придворных, ворвался наполовину одетый в церемониальный мундир граф Чарлбери.   
  
— Почему меня запихивают в полное боевое обмундирование? — спросил он, отбиваясь от своего камердинера.  
  
— Потому что мы отправляемся в Парламент, — ответила королева.  
  
— Ты не открываешь Парламент.  
  
Королева взглянула на Билла.  
  
— Корону?  
  
— Нет. Мантию тоже не нужно.  
  
— Зачем мы отправляемся в Парламент?  
  
— Затем, что тебе придется быть «Черным жезлом». — Королева оглядела разложенные знаки отличия. — Ленту?  
  
— Ленту и королевские ордена, звезду ордена Подвязки.  
  
— Так мы… — сказал Мэттью.  
  
— Отправляемся выступить перед Парламентом.  
  
— Я понимаю, что Томми здесь нет, но разве не в таких случаях он обычно взывает к здравому смыслу?  
  
— Да, но, как ты сам сказал, его здесь нет, а если он спросит — это была целиком и полностью моя идея.  
  
  


***

  
  
Лорд Рассел вошел в тронный зал.  
  
— Ваше величество.  
  
Премьер-министр поцеловал протянутую руку королевы.  
  
— Позвольте осведомиться о здоровье королевской принцессы.  
  
— Она всё еще напугана. Она спит в моей кровати и плачет по ночам.  
  
— Мне очень жаль это слышать…  
  
— И она спрашивает меня, почему люди продолжают умирать от голода, если голод закончился?  
  
— Ваше величество…  
  
— Лорд Рассел, почему люди продолжают умирать от голода, если голод закончился? Почему свирепствуют болезни?  
  
— Разумеется, ситуация по-прежнему критическая, но нельзя ожидать, что правительство улучшит положение в каждом уголке Ирландии. Некоторые ирландцы довольно ленивы. Я знаю, что ваше величество посетило только Корк, но если бы вы видели север…  
  
— Лорд Рассел, разве я не просила вас сформировать правительство от моего имени?  
  
— Разумеется, мэм.  
  
— Разве я не королева Ирландии?  
  
— Да, мэм.  
  
— Значит, подразумевается, что вы должны улучшить положение, иначе я должна найти кого-то другого, кто справится с этой задачей.  
  
— Мэм, при всем уважении, не в вашей власти…  
  
— Королевская принцесса была разлучена со своей семьей из-за ошибок вашего правительства, и я позабочусь о том, чтобы народу стало об этом известно. Безусловно, сделать это в моей власти, и я имею такие же права, как любая другая мать.  
  
— Вы полагаете, у тори выйдет лучше, мэм?  
  
Лицо Виктории сделалось каменным.  
  
— Советую вам вернуться в Парламент и восстановить меры помощи голодающим.  
  
— Мэм…  
  
— Вам ведь известно, что у меня есть зять, который видит себя в будущем на вашем месте? Как скоро по-вашему, настанет это будущее? Вы понимаете, что я имею в виду?  
  
— Да, мэм.  
  
  


***

  
  
Автомобиль остановился у входа в Вестминстерский дворец. Билл вышел первым. Конюший королевы открыл дверцу для графа. Они бодрым шагом прошли сквозь толпу журналистов и пажей.  
  
— Ваше величество…  
  
— А, мистер Эттли, очень приятно, — сказала королева, не замедляя шага.  
  
— Ваше величество, позвольте показать вам дорогу…  
  
Эттли встал перед ней. Королева смерила его взглядом.  
  
— Мы знаем дорогу, мистер Эттли. Мы бывали здесь много раз.  
  
— Ваше величество…  
  
— Вы так и будете стоять у нас на пути?  
  
Склонив голову, Эттли отступил в сторону.  
  
— Мы будем в Палате лордов.  
  
  


***

  
  
Эттли поторопился в зал заседаний Палаты общин, где в самом разгаре были прения.  
  
— Что вы ей наговорили? — прошипел Эттли Черчиллю.  
  
— Кому?  
  
— Королеве!  
  
— А что с ней?  
  
— Она здесь! Направилась в Палату лордов! Там у входа были журналисты! Вы должны немедленно поговорить с ней, пока…  
  
В дверь трижды постучали. Галдеж стих, ибо никто из членов Парламента не был уверен, что следует делать.  
  
Один из них робко открыл дверь.  
  
Вошел Мэттью, лишь усугубив смятение парламентариев.  
  
— Ее величество интересуется, не желаете ли вы присоединиться к ней в Палате лорде.  
  
— Пока не произошло вот это… — пробормотал Эттли.  
  
Членам Парламента ничего не оставалось, как подняться и прошествовать в зал заседаний Палаты лордов.  
  
Виктория стояла перед своим обычным местом в Палате лордов. Ее муж занял место рядом с ней, за ним в зал вошли члены Палаты общин.  
  
— Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь, — сказал Мэттью.  
  
— Я тоже на это надеюсь.  
  
Виктория оглядела зал. Парламентарии — и не в последнюю очередь Черчилль — буравили ее глазами.  
  
— Лорды и господа, — начала она. — Не знаю, помнит ли кто-нибудь из вас историю моей бабушки, в то время принцессы Регины. Во время первого государственного визита ее величества королевы Виктории I в Ирландию принцесса была похищена — мальчиком всего лет на десять старше ее. Потому что голодные люди идут на отчаянные поступки, потому что мы не можем надеяться удержать наших подданных, когда нарушаем свои обещания. Мы желаем победы в войне, но что это будет за победа, если при этом мы нарушаем все свои обещания, каждый принцип, которым мы дорожим, каждый принцип, объясняющий наше превосходство над гитлеровской коалицией. Чем же мы лучше их? Как можем мы осуждать кладбища Европы, устраивая собственные?  
  
  


***

  
  
Виктория вошла в салон. Мельбурн сидел с Региной.  
  
— Мне не нравится эта история.  
  
Мельбурн закрыл книжку.  
  
— Что ж, возможно, ты переросла сказки.  
  
Виктория села и улыбнулась.  
  
— Ты уже лучше себя чувствуешь?  
  
Джина прильнула к отцу.  
  
— У меня для тебя подарок, — сказала Виктория.  
  
Она подала знак лакею поднести коробку и села на пол перед Джиной. Девочка устроилась рядом. Сняв крышку, Джина ахнула и вытащила из коробки щенка кавалер-кинг-чарлз-спаниеля.  
  
— Он как Дэш.  
  
— Да, в точности как Дэш, — улыбнулась Виктория. — Я подумала, что тебе не помешает новый друг. Это девочка, ей восемь недель.  
  
— Как ее зовут?  
  
— Имя ей должна выбрать ты.  
  
Джина подняла голову.  
  
— Спасибо, мама.  
  
— Пожалуйста, милая.  
  
— Почему бы тебе не показать ее Мэгги и Элли? — предложил Мельбурн.  
  
— Да, папа.  
  
Джина вышла, прихватив щенка с собой.  
  
Виктория вздохнула.  
  
— Я беспокоюсь о ней.  
  
— Она придет в себя. Ей просто нужно время.  
  
— Да, конечно.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Я бы прочел тебе лекцию о необходимости направлять монарха, — заметил Томми, идя с Биллом по коридору, — вот только никому со времен лорда Мельбурна не удавалось направлять монарха. Но как ей в голову пришла идея штурмовать Парламент?  
  
— Никогда не знаешь, как в голову королевы попадают идеи.  
  
— Вот, значит, как?  
  
У двери в салон они встретили конюшего, сопровождавшего премьер-министра.  
  
— Господин премьер-министр, — кивнул Томми.  
  
— Господин премьер-министр, — сказал Билл.  
  
— Я слышал, что вам нездоровилось, сэр Алан. Приятно знать, что дворцом вновь управляет опытная рука.  
  
— Королева оставалась здесь. Не сомневаюсь, что этого было достаточно.  
  
Черчилль взглянул на Билла.  
  
— Бурн, верно?  
  
— Да, сэр.  
  
— Ваша жена немка, не так ли?  
  
— Моя жена немка наполовину. Ее отец был англичанином.  
  
— Однако она жила в Берлине до тысяча девятьсот тридцать восьмого и была замужем за известным нацистом?  
  
— Как я понимаю, вас можно поздравить? Я слышал, что Акт о помощи голодающим Бенгалии прошел очень быстро. Большой успех для вас, сэр.  
  
Конюший прочистил горло.  
  
— Ее величество ждет, господин премьер-министр.  
  
Черчилль прошел в зал для аудиенции.  
  
Томми сделал глубокий вдох, вздохнул и повернулся к Бурну.  
  
— Ты в прошлой жизни не был, случаем, матадором?  
  
— Сэр?  
  
— Тебе как будто нравится его дразнить.  
  
  


***

  
  
**_Ирландия, 2012-й год_**  
  
  
— Итак, думаю, утром нужно будет отправиться к статуе Виктории… — сказал Уилл. — Потом к статуе Регины.  
  
— Хороший план.  
  
Они шли из ресторана, где просидели за разговорами до самого закрытия.  
  
— Выпьем пива?  
  
— Нет, не думаю, что стоит…  
  
— Уилл, — сказала Виктория, резко остановившись и заставив его повернуться. — Мне же не почудилось, и между нами действительно что-то есть? Нет, я точно знаю, что не почудилось. Я замечала, что ты смотришь на мои ноги, и я достаточно давно тебя знаю, чтобы знать, что ты не пялишься на женщин по-свински, ты бы стал пялиться только на женщину, к которой неравнодушен.  
  
Уилл, казалось, готов был провалиться сквозь тротуар.  
  
— Виктория, к чему ты клонишь?  
  
— Ты мне нравишься. Ты мне очень, очень нравишься, и я уверена, что я тебе тоже нравлюсь.  
  
— Ты студентка.  
  
— Я аспирантка. Я взрослый человек. Так что если что-то мешает тебе меня поцеловать…  
  
— Ты должна сделать первый шаг.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Не в моих правилах навязывать женщинам свое внимание…   
  
— Ты и не навязываешь мне свое внимание, я сама прошу его у тебя. Я попрошу тебя даже большего…  
  
— Ты должна сделать первый шаг.  
  
Виктория встала на цыпочки и, обхватив лицо Уилла ладонями, прижалась губами к его губам.  
  
Она целовала его в первый раз, но будто не в первый раз в жизни, а просто впервые за долгое время. Поцелуй наконец пришлось разорвать, дабы глотнуть воздуха, но пальцы их рук так и остались переплетены.  
  
— Ну вот, — улыбнулась она, — очень трудно было?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Вот и славно. А теперь веди меня в мой номер.


	40. Четыре Виктории и их Валентины и валентинки

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Четыре Виктории празднуют День святого Валентина.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Этакий праздничный спецвыпуск - автор предпочла опубликовать его отдельно от основной истории, но мне лень заморачиваться с новой шапкой и пр. Плюс я считаю, что он все-таки лучше читается как часть целого.

 

_[© JunoInferno](http://http://junoinferno.tumblr.com) _

 

Началось всё довольно невинно: у Скерретт, сновавшей по комнате с охапкой платьев Виктории, что-то выпало из-под пояса. Виктория нагнулась, чтобы подобрать упавший предмет и вернуть его камеристке, однако отвлеклась на яркое бумажное кружево, голубей и сердечки и подумала, какая это прелесть и как бы ей хотелось получить такое.  
  
Только вот как это устроить? От кого — очевидно, от ее лорда-консорта, но тот никогда прежде не дарил ей валентинок. Интересно, почему? Собственно, валентинок она не получала ни от кого. Единственный Валентинов день, который она провела с Альбертом, был всего через несколько дней после их медового месяца.  
  
— Вы видели, как Мэгги умеет бросать?  
  
Она склонила голову набок.  
  
— Бросать?  
  
Скинув домашние туфли, Мельбурн забрался в постель.  
  
— Да, бросать.  
  
— Лорд М, ей нет еще и года. Как она может бросать что-либо?  
  
— Может. Ей нужно играть в крикет.  
  
Виктория захихикала, пристраиваясь у мужа под боком.  
  
— Лорд М?  
  
— М-м? — Он почти уже спал.  
  
— Я подумала, что было бы весело обменяться валентинками. — Она задрала голову и взглянула на него. — Как вы считаете?  
  
— Если не возражаете, я бы предпочел обойтись без этого.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Скверные воспоминания. Думаю, мне не нужно объяснять?  
  
Каро. Опять она протянула руку из могилы.  
  
— Разумеется, не нужно. — Она приподнялась и поцеловала мужа. — Простите, что заговорила об этом.  
  
  


***

  
  
Вошел лакей, неся на протянутой руке поднос с валентинками. Клэр завизжала от восторга.  
  
Мэттью закатил глаза.  
  
— Ты закончила?  
  
Сестра схватила валентинки с подноса.  
  
— Не будь таким букой, Мэттью. День святого Валентина только раз в году. …Для тебя ничего нет.  
  
— А должно быть?  
  
Клэр нахмурилась.  
  
— Ты что-нибудь посылал королевской принцессе?  
  
— Разумеется, посылал. Я же не идиот.  
  
— Что ты ей послал?  
  
— Открытку.  
  
— Какую открытку?  
  
— Вроде тех, что ты покупаешь.  
  
Краем глаза Мэттью увидел, что лакей пытается сохранить невозмутимое выражение лица, и сделал вид, что ничего не заметил.   
  
— Ты послал ей купленную открытку? Из магазина? — не сдавалась Клэр.  
  
— Какую еще открытку я ей должен был послать?  
  
— Письмо, стихи… — сказала, запинаясь, сестра. — Мог бы хотя бы нанять нужного человека, который сделал бы всё за тебя!  
  
— По-твоему, мне нужно было нанять человека, чтобы тот сделал для меня валентинку?!  
  
— Она третья по величине королевская особа в мире, Мэттью, а ты взял да подарил ей открытку из магазина! — Клэр покачала головой. — И к какому подарку ты приложил свою открытку?  
  
— К шоколадным конфетам.  
  
Мэттью услышал, как вздыхает дворецкий.  
  
— Шоколадные конфеты? Ты подарил ей шоколадные конфеты?!  
  
— Да что я должен был ей подарить? «Кохинур»?  
  
— Нет, болван, «Кохинур» уже практически ей принадлежит, так что коробка шоколадных конфет ее вряд ли впечатлит!  
  
— Не говори глупостей. Виктории всё равно, из магазина моя открытка или откуда еще, и то, что я подарил ей коробку шоколадных конфет, ее тоже волновать не будет.  
  
— Я, пожалуй, напишу Монтрозам, спрошу, можно ли мне погостить этим летом в Шотландии.  
  
— Они отменили свое приглашение из-за свадьбы.  
  
— Ты скоро и сам поймешь, что никакой свадьбы не будет.  
  
— Мэм, позвольте… — донесся до них заикающийся голос второго лакея.  
  
Дверь распахнулась настежь, впуская Викторию. Лакей и дворецкий быстро поклонились. Мэттью и Клэр поспешно вскочили, спотыкаясь о ножки своих стульев.  
  
— Ваше королевское высочество…  
  
— Это магазинная открытка?  
  
В руке у нее, заметил Мэттью, действительно была его купленная в магазине открытка.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Знаешь, мне приятно думать, что я сторонница равноправия — я сознаю, что мне никогда не быть одной из обычных людей, но я стараюсь не смотреть на обычных мужчин, женщин или вещи сверху вниз. Однако всему есть предел, и мой предел — магазинная валентинка! И шоколадные конфеты!  
  
— Они кокосовые.  
  
— Ненавижу кокосы.  
  
— Ясно…  
  
Она сунула валентинку ему в руки.   
  
— Даю тебе двадцать четыре часа на то, чтобы ты всё исправил.  
  
— Иначе что?  
  
— Любопытно, да? — Виктория развернулась к выходу. — Не провожайте.  
  
Мэттью оглянулся на сестру.  
  
Та покачала головой.  
  
— Идиот.  
  
  


***

  
  
— У тебя есть планы на вечер? — спросила Виктория Нэнси. Обе жали на педали велотренажеров под музыку, грохотавшую в спортзале.  
  
Нэнси бросила на нее несчастный взгляд.  
  
— Он сегодня работает.  
  
— Ой. Мои соболезнования.  
  
— Бедняге придется стоять и смотреть, как другие люди празднуют День святого Валентина. А у тебя как с этим? Что твой парень задумал?  
  
— Я попросила бы — мой  _мужчина_.  
  
— Простите-извините, — игриво протянула Нэнси. — Я не знала, что есть разница.  
  
— Между Уиллом Лэмом и любым другим существом мужского пола на планете Земля огромная разница. Он красавец. Он добрый. Он бог секса.  
  
— В последнем я сомневаюсь, — фыркнула Нэнси.  
  
— А я не сомневаюсь. Я с ним недавно шесть раз за ночь кончила.  
  
Нэнси едва не захлебнулась водой.  
  
— Шесть раз?!  
  
— О, его рот, его руки… знаешь ведь, что говорят о мужчинах с большими руками.  
  
— Не знаю, но уверена, что ты мне сейчас расскажешь.  
  
— Вот всё, о чем ты сейчас подумала, и даже больше.  
  
— Ну и что он запланировал?  
  
— Не знаю.  
  
— Но ты уверена, что он что-то запланировал?  
  
— Конечно, запланировал. — Мобильник Виктории разразился трелью рингтона. С улыбкой до ушей она ткнула в кнопку приема. — Привет. Я как раз о тебе говорила с Нэнси.  
  
— И представить себе не могу, о чем именно.  
  
— Ты во сколько зайдешь?  
  
— Думал в семь. Гасси у Эмили.  
  
— Очень мило с ее стороны.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Ну, пожертвовать своими планами на День святого Валентина, чтобы посидеть с Гасси.  
  
На другом конце трубки повисла пауза.  
  
— Уилл? Алло?  
  
— Да-да, я тут.  
  
— Так что, в семь?  
  
— Да. В семь.  
  
— Ты не сказал, что мне надеть.  
  
— Надеть?  
  
— Место пафосное? Или обычное? Ну что? Гидрокостюм? Что?  
  
— Это сюрприз.  
  
Виктория вытаращила глаза и возмущенно воскликнула:  
  
— Даже самую крохотную капельку не намекнешь?  
  
— Сообщу дополнительно.  
  
Виктория дала отбой и повернулась к Нэнси.  
  
— Нет у него никакого плана, — заявила та.  
  
— У Уилла Лэма есть план, Нэнси.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Как там твоя пташка?  
  
Дэвид закатил глаза.  
  
— Не называй ее так.  
  
Джейми склонил голову набок. Когда родился Дэвид, он был еще подростком, а потому был гораздо более ближе племяннику, чем его родители, особенно когда Дэвид уехал из Зимбабве получать образование.   
  
— Прошу прощения, что там обожают Мельбурны? Грачей? Как там твоя грач?  
  
Он отпил воды из стакана.  
  
— Как называется самка грача? Грачиха?  
  
— Ты закончил?  
  
— Знаешь, твоя тетя ходила на прошлой неделе в «Асду» и скупила все журналы с твоей физиономией на обложке. — Джейми повернулся к окну и показал средний палец засевшему в засаде папарацци.  
  
— Ты какого хрена творишь?  
  
— Они не могут напечатать неприличную фотографию. Я бы член вытащил, но вставать лень.  
  
— Серьезно?  
  
— Ага. Но ты сам такого делать не вздумай, ты же без пяти минут принц империи. Я-то всего лишь чудаковатый шотландский дядюшка.  
  
— У меня все дяди шотландские.  
  
— Да, но я чудаковатый. Есть еще бледный, есть скрытый гей и есть расист. Кстати, дядю Гордона ты пригласишь?  
  
— А он который?  
  
Джейми улыбнулся племяннику.  
  
— Ого.  
  
— Что?  
  
Обернувшись, он заметил направляющуюся к нему длинноногую блондинку.  
  
— Дэвид!  
  
— Марианна…  
  
И прежде, чем он успел ее остановить, блондинка запечатлела на его щеке долгий — слишком долгий — поцелуй под вспышками камер.  
  
— Дэвид, как поживаешь, милый?  
  
— Нормально. Как ты?  
  
— Я тоже. Как раз вернулась с недели моды в Мумбае. Сумасшедший дом. Я просто хотела сказать, что простила тебя.  
  
— Простила? Меня?  
  
— За то, что бросил меня ради самой завидной в мире невесты.  
  
— Мы с тобой к тому времени уже месяц как расстались.  
  
— Да-да, конечно, — вздохнула Марианна и отошла.  
  
— Мы уже расстались! — крикнул он ей вслед. Он оглянулся на Джейми. — Мы расстались.  
  
— Как скажешь, герой-любовник.  
  
— Как ты думаешь, она же не… Нет, Виктория не поверит.  
  
— Ну конечно. Потому что ведь все Виктории исторически славятся ровным характером и не склонны к ревности.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Не сочтите за дерзость, мэм…  
  
Виктория подняла взгляд на Эмму. Они сидели за вышивкой в гостиной королевы вместе с малышкой Мэгги.   
  
— Вы будто расстроены чем-то.  
  
Она покачала головой.  
  
— Пустяки.  
  
— И всё же вас эти пустяки расстраивают, — сказала Эмма.  
  
Виктория опустила Мэгги на ковер. Гарриет присоединилась к принцессе.  
  
— Глупость такая, — произнесла Виктория. — Моя камеристка уронила свою валентинку, и я подумала, как бы мне хотелось тоже получить валентинку.  
  
Гарриет, игравшая с принцессой, улыбнулась.  
  
— Но это ведь не проблема?  
  
— Да, думаю, лорд Мельбурн легко исполнит ваше желание, — кивнула Эмма.  
  
— В том-то и дело. Он отказался. Дескать, скверные воспоминания… я бы сказала, скорее, скверная жена…  
  
Виктория раздраженно фыркнула и вдруг заметила, что фрейлины переглядываются.  
  
— Естественно, я имела в виду леди Каролину, — пояснила она. — Удивительно, как жена может быть такой ужасной. Он такой хороший муж, такой преданный отец. Неужели хотя бы этим он не заслужил ее уважение?  
  
— И что же натворила Каролина? — спросила Эмма.  
  
— Я не решилась спросить. — Виктория повернулась к ней. — Это как-то связано с Валентиновым днем. Вам об этом должно быть лучше известно, чем мне.  
  
— Нет, мэм, я бы так не сказала.  
  
Виктория повернулась к Гарриет.  
  
— Это ничего не значит, мэм, — попыталась успокоить ее та. — Леди Каролина столько всего натворила — не сомневаюсь, что лорд Мельбурн не хочет перечислять все ее поступки, хотя бы потому, что знает, как это вас огорчает.  
  
— Да. Разумеется, — сказала Виктория.  
  
  


***

  
  
Виктория ждала в своей квартире, тренируясь ходить в чрезвычайно облегающем платье и на абсурдно высоких каблуках. Раздался стук в дверь, и открыв, она обнаружила на пороге Уилла с кучей пакетов в руках и орхидеей в горшке в придачу.  
  
— Виктория… — Он осекся. — Ты выглядишь…  
  
— Мы дома ужинаем?  
  
Уилл опустил взгляд на свои сумки.  
  
— Да. Надеюсь, ты не очень возражаешь. Ненавижу ходить в рестораны в День святого Валентина. Слишком много народа.  
  
— Ты собираешься готовить? — потрясенно выговорила Виктория. — Ни один мужчина еще не готовил для меня…  
  
— Ну…  
  
Она ткнула пальцев в орхидею.  
  
— Это мне?  
  
— Да. Я решил, что это лучше, чем что-нибудь, что увянет за два дня.  
  
Виктория с улыбкой взяла цветок.  
  
— Орхидея и ужин?  
  
Она помогла ему отнести пакеты на кухню.  
  
— Прости, ты ведь так нарядилась.  
  
— Что? Ну что ты.  
  
— Нет, ты явно надеялась, что мы куда-нибудь пойдем.  
  
— Нет, я… — Виктория широко улыбнулась и схватила его за руки. — Я безумно рада, что мы никуда не идем.  
  
— Да неужели?  
  
— Ужели, — сказала она, таща его по направлению к спальне. — Потому что тогда мы можем после ужина сразу отправиться обратно в постель.  
  
Она затащила его в спальню, развернула и заставила пятиться, пока он не упал на матрас. Терзая его губы, она терлась об него, сгорала от нетерпения, скидывая туфли и проклиная себя за то, что надела колготки. Пока она стягивала с себя мешающие предметы одежды, оказавшийся на свободе Уилл успел полностью раздеться.  
  
Покончив наконец с одеждой, она снова взобралась на него. Ей нравилось заниматься с ним любовью в любых условиях, в том числе в его университетском кабинете, когда ему приходилось зажимать ей рот рукой, но то, как это происходило здесь и сейчас — так оно и должно быть. Уилл и Виктория, плоть к плоти. Он опрокинул ее на спину, погружаясь в нее и скользя обратно. Они кончили вместе, цепляясь друг за друга руками, как всегда — в каком-то отчаянии, которое она еще не вполне понимала.  
  
— Надо идти готовить, — тихо сказал он.  
  
— Нет, не сейчас. — Она осыпала его шею поцелуями. — Побудь пока здесь.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
  


***

  
  
Дэвид трудился над праздничным ужином в своей квартире, поджидая Викторию.  
  
Стоило ему открыть дверь, на квартиру будто тень легла. Виктория стояла на пороге в красном платье, скрестив на груди руки.  
  
— Привет.  
  
Она вошла, следом в квартиру прошел телохранитель.  
  
— Я быстро, мэм, — сказал Франкателли.  
  
— Чудесно выглядишь.  
  
— По-твоему, я идиотка? — внезапно спросила она.  
  
— Что?  
  
— За всё то время, что мы с тобой знакомы, я хоть раз давала тебе повод считать меня идиоткой?   
  
— Нет, конечно, нет.  
  
— Тогда, возможно, дело в моем публичном образе? Я к его созданию отношения не имела, но может быть, что-нибудь в нем заставило тебя думать, что я идиотка? Когда у человека мать модель, а отец дилетант, это обычно создает неверное впечатление, особенно, когда работа этого человека состоит из посещения балов и разрезания ленточек…  
  
Дэвид покачал головой.  
  
— Я понятия не имею, о чем ты.  
  
— Может быть, Марианна Дэвис имеет?  
  
— При чем тут Марианна Дэвис?  
  
— При том, что я умею читать! — Виктория вздохнула. — Очень жаль, что я не захватила с собой журнал — вышло бы эффектнее.  
  
— Ты разозлилась, потому что моя бывшая ляпнула бог знает что желтому журнальчику?  
  
— Она говорит, что ты изменил ей со мной!  
  
— Мы к тому времени уже расстались!  
  
Телохранитель, завершив осмотр помещения, вернулся.  
  
— Франкателли, я ухожу.  
  
— Серьезно, ты пришла только для того, чтобы эффектно уйти?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Я приготовил ужин.  
  
— Рада за тебя.  
  
Виктория вышла, хлопнув дверью. Ее телохранитель смущенно взялся за ручку и вышел следом.  
  
Дэвид вздохнул.  
  
  


***

  
  
Надо было оставить всё как есть.  
  
Но это было не в ее привычке.  
  
— Что мы делаем? — громко спросила Джина.  
  
Виктория взяла с собой обоих детей, дабы обеспечить предлог порыться в вещах супруга. В прошлый раз ее так быстро застали на месте преступления, но ведь на сей раз будет иначе?  
  
Она опустила Мэгги на пол.  
  
— Мама кое-что ищет.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Не знаю… — Она перевела взгляд с письменного стола на старшую дочь. — Но если вдруг кто-то войдет, мы скажем, что пришли сюда следом за Мэгги.  
  
Виктория села за стол. Муж так любил семью, что едва пользовался своими покоями, предпочитая заниматься делами и читать в салоне или детской. Она быстро заприметила бордового цвета книжки, в которые он заносил ежедневные записи о Джине и Мэгги. На столе стояли миниатюрные портреты детей.  
  
Она вздохнула. Ее муж был предан им одним.  
  
— Сказку.  
  
— О, Джина, я… — Она осеклась, сообразив, что дочь вручила ей дневник — какой-то другой дневник. Виктория осторожно раскрыла переплет. Да, почерк мужа, почти неразборчивый. Даже менее разборчивый, чем обычно — какой-то яростный. — Джина, где ты это взяла?  
  
Девочка указала на прикроватную тумбу, ящик которой валялся на полу. Содержимое ящика рассыпалось по ковру.  
  
— Это ты натворила?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Молодец. — Повернувшись к письменному столу, Виктория пролистала дневник.  
  
  
_Любовь не есть любовь, коль власть над ней имеют перемены.  
  
Ха! Нет, она маяк неверный мой, что перед бурею любой потерян, она звезда, ей мой полночный вой, цена известна ей, и мой удел измерен…  
  
Игрушка времени, играет мной она… любовь незыблема во мне, когда в объятьях чужих она покоится, нежна… но к гибели меня влечет ее проклятье…_ *  
  
  
— Папа!  
  
Виктория подняла глаза. Муж стоял рядом с ней с багровеющим лицом, буравя дневник взглядом.   
  
— Где вы это взяли?  
  
— Я… — Виктория обернулась и сделала вид, что впервые видит устроенный дочерью кавардак. — Джина! Гадкая девочка!  
  
Джина нахмурилась. Развернувшись на каблуках, Мельбурн вышел.  
  
— Уильям! — Соскочив с кресла, она кинулась за ним по коридору. — Уильям! Остановитесь!  
  
— Зачем?  
  
— Кто это был? — Она подошла ближе. — Честное слово, я не ревную. Я лишь желаю знать, кто разбил вам сердце.  
  
Ее слова по какой-то невообразимой причине его рассмешили.  
  
— Вы желаете знать, кто разбил мое сердце?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Где вы были четыре года тому назад?  
  
— Что?  
  
— Я хорошо помню тот день. А вы?  
  
Виктория задумалась. Четыре года назад? Целую жизнь назад! Тогда не было Мэгги, не было Джины, не говоря уже о…  
  
Десятое.  
  
Альберт. Четыре года назад она вышла замуж за Альберта.  
  
Это была она. Она разбила сердце лорду М.  
  
— Я?  
  
— Неужели вы думаете, что Каро или кто-либо другой мог сделать что-то, что ранило бы меня сильнее?  
  
— Но вы… — запинаясь, произнесла она. — Вы ничего не говорили!  
  
— Я и не должен был ничего говорить, мой долг был держать церемониальный меч, пока вы выходили замуж за другого.  
  
— Я просила вас жениться на мне! А вы только и твердили, что о Елизавете и Лестере, и грачах! Как вы, собственно, можете знать, что они выбирают себе пару раз и на всю жизнь?! Они все одинаковые на вид! И при чем тут Валентинов день?  
  
Он невесело рассмеялся.  
  
— При том, что в пятницу после вашей свадьбы был Валентинов день, и пока вы наслаждались медовым месяцем, я напивался в Брокет-холле и писал скверные стихи. — Он отнял у нее дневник. — А посему, надеюсь вы простите мне мое нежелание праздновать вашу с Альбертом свадьбу, ваш праздник, ваше… не говоря уже о том, чтобы выставлять напоказ мою любовь к вам в неделю годовщины вашей свадьбы.  
  
Она покачала головой.  
  
— Лорд М, я..  
  
— А впрочем… — Он вложил дневник обратно в ее руки. — Держите. Вы ведь хотели валентинку.  
  
С этими словами он покинул комнату.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Что ж, ответ очевиден, — заявил Джейми.  
  
Дэвид взглянул на дядю. Он остановился у Дэвида на обратном пути в Эдинбург. Бульварная пресса как раз пронюхала, что с королевской помолвкой что-то неладно.   
  
— Ты идиот, — закончил он.  
  
Дэвид закатил глаза.  
  
— Но ты в этом не виноват. Твой отец трахался с горничной, одновременно пытаясь лишить ее гражданских прав. Он не понимал женщин. Чем он мог тебе помочь? Он и людей в целом не понимал. Ума не приложу, как ему не было страшно жить в окружении прислуги, которую он держал за граждан второго сорта… впрочем, кажется, он часто страдал от пищевого отравления…  
  
— Прислуга его не травила.  
  
— Я и не говорю, что травила. Однако если бы мне на их месте случилось чихнуть в его тарелку, я бы точно не потрудился положить ему новую порцию.  
  
Дэвид вздохнул.  
  
— Ты говорил, какой я идиот.  
  
— Видишь ли, ты совсем не понимаешь свою грачиху.  
  
— Пожалуйста, перестань пытаться ввести это слово в обиход, — простонал он.  
  
— Ее отец умер, когда ей было восемь лет, мать — когда ей было десять, бабка ее разучилась демонстрировать свои чувства еще до войны, да и до того, думаю, она предпочитала максимум вежливо усмехаться…  
  
— Мораль у сей басни имеется?  
  
— Неужели ты думаешь, что она готова страдать еще и из-за тебя?  
  
— Что?  
  
— Инстинкт самосохранения — штука мощная. Всякая любовь заканчивается трагедией, и она просто пытается этому помешать. — Джейми отхлебнул чаю. — Очень осторожная грачиха.  
  
  


***

  
  
Проснувшись, Виктория почувствовала доносящийся из кухни запах еды. В постели она лежала одна. Она невольно улыбнулась, вскочила, натянула вместо халата валявшуюся на полу рубашку Уилла и отправилась к нему.  
  
— Запах божественный.  
  
— Карри с креветками.  
  
— Карри с креветками? По-моему, в этой квартире отродясь креветок не водилось, да и в любой другой моей квартире…  
  
— Садись.  
  
Виктория уселась за маленький кухонный столик, на котором в центре стоял горшок с ее орхидеей. Уилл быстро сел напротив, поставив перед ней тарелку.  
  
— Приятного аппетита, — сказал он.  
  
— Надо бы сфотографировать, серьезно, для меня еще ни один мужчина не готовил. Ну, я как-то встречалась с одним парнем, который почти… но я никогда не признаю хаггис настоящей едой…  
  
— Я соврал тебе.  
  
Виктория нахмурилась.  
  
— Соврал? Это не карри с креветками?  
  
— Всё это ложь. — Он махнул рукой. — Карри с креветками я делаю с соусом из банки, в ресторан мы не пошли, потому что я не забронировал столик, эта орхидея была последним оставшимся в магазине цветком, а я… — вздохнул он, — я до нашего телефонного разговора и не помнил, что сегодня День святого Валентина.  
  
Виктория подумала немного.  
  
— И зачем ты мне всё это рассказал?  
  
— Потому что я не тот, кем ты меня считаешь. Я безнадежно искорежен, Виктория. Я попросил Эмили забрать Гасси к себе на вечер-другой, потому что я просто… устал, и от этого я чувствовал себя еще дерьмовее, и нужно было решать, каким именно дерьмом быть… — Он покачал головой. — Ну и вот. Я решил, что вот таким.  
  
Она отложила вилку.  
  
— В каком смысле — устал?  
  
— Я не мог вылезти из постели.  
  
— Почему не мог?  
  
— Ты не поймешь.  
  
— А ты попробуй объяснить, — натянуто сказала она.  
  
— Я скучал по Эллисон. Я скучал по Эллисон, и всё так… тяжело, и меня это утомляет.  
  
Виктория подумала еще немного.  
  
— Разве нет от этого каких-нибудь…  
  
— Лекарств? Да. У меня возникла гениальная идея, и я их выбросил.  
  
— Выбросил?  
  
Уилл уставился в потолок.  
  
— Ну, обычно это кажется хорошей идеей…  
  
Виктория неспешно поднялась и подвинула свой стул к стулу Уилла. Он нахмурился, глядя, как она переставляет свою тарелку. Она села и принялась за еду.  
  
— Что ты делаешь? — спросил он.  
  
— Ем креветочное карри. Вкуснятина — и плевать, что из банки. А еще я разрабатываю план.  
  
— План?  
  
Виктория кивнула.  
  
— Мы сейчас пойдем в постель. То есть спать. А завтра первым делом позвоним твоему лечащему врачу и расскажем о твоей гениальной идее выбросить лекарства… Уилл, ну что ж такое, в самом деле? Вот скажи, ты бы выбросил лекарства Гасси, если бы он решил, что так нужно?  
  
Уилл потупился.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Вот именно. Потому что ты хороший папа, и ты должен заботиться о себе так же, как заботишься о нем. Если ты не позаботишься о себе, кто тогда позаботится о нем? Твоя бывшая и ее бойфренд, книжки которого запрещены в большей части Азии? Очень в этом сомневаюсь. Но ничего, не волнуйся.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Потому что у тебя есть я. Уилл, я так долго тебя ждала, я не собираюсь от тебя отказываться… — Она улыбнулась. — Уилл, смотри, что ты сотворил в дерьмовый для тебя день. Могу себе представить, на что ты способен в хорошие дни.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Граф Чарлбери, — объявил конюший.  
  
— Ты сошла с ума! — закричал Мэттью, едва дверь за конюшим закрылась.   
  
Виктория оторвалась от журнала. Уильям выглянул из-за газеты.   
  
— Ваше королевское высочество, — добавил Мэттью.   
  
— Ну что вы, не обращайте на меня внимания, — сказал Уильям.  
  
— Я сошла с ума? — спросила Виктория.  
  
— Да. Я вообще не хотел покупать дурацкую валентинку...   
  
— В магазине.  
  
— Куда я самолично сходил и самолично купил, потому что ты моя невеста и потому что был День святого Валентина, и как я мог знать, что ты ненавидишь кокосы?   
  
— Да она постоянно об этом говорит, — заметил Уильям.   
  
Виктория кивнула брату.  
  
— Спасибо. Это всё из-за текстуры.   
  
— Серьезно, ты даже цветы не купил? — спросил Уильям. — Я купил с дюжину букетов, а я ведь не встречаюсь ни с одной из тех женщин, которым их подарил.   
  
— Ладно. День святого Валентина отменяется, — сказала Виктория и опять открыла свой журнал.   
  
— Что? — спросил Мэттью.  
  
— Нам не обязательно его праздновать, если ты будешь делать это наполовину. Я просто хотела обозначить свою позицию. Либо праздник, достойный меня, либо вообще никакого. — Она пожала плечами. — Я, правда, надеялась, что ты что-нибудь придумаешь, но мы все видим, что из этого вышло.   
  
Мэттью покачал головой.  
  
— Нет, я всё-таки был прав. Ты сумасшедшая, и я не собираюсь стоять тут и...   
  
Он развернулся, собираясь выйти, и с размаху впечатался в стену. Со стены упала дубовая панель, а следом спрятанный за ней холст.   
  
Уильям прищелкнул языком.  
  
— Слишком далеко зашел, старина. Тебе почти удалось уйти с достоинством.   
  
— Мэттью! — Виктория подскочила к жениху. — Всё в порядке? Ты не поранился?   
  
— Что это?  
  
Уильям встал и подошел к ним, и все трое уставились на выпавший холст.   
  
— Наверное, тайник какой-то, — сказала Виктория.  
  
— Тайник для неприличного портрета чьей-то обнаженной натуры... — сказал Уильям, склоняя голову, чтобы разглядеть картину получше. — Кто это?  
  
— Очень знакомое лицо, — протянул Мэттью.  
  
— О Господи! — Виктория прикрыла рот рукой.  
  
— Что? — спросил Мэттью.  
  
— Это же прабабушка, — ахнула она.   
  
Уильям обернулся.   
  
— О боже, и правда.  
  
— Тут были покои лорда М, — прошептала Виктория.  
  
— Думаешь, он нас слышит? — так же шепотом отозвался Уильям.  
  
— То есть, лорд Мельбурн хранил портрет обнаженной жены в тайнике в стене в своих покоях? — уточнил Мэттью.  
  
— Ну, очень на то похоже... — ответил Уильям.  
  
  


***

  
  
Мельбурн поднялся по лестнице.   
  
— Не нужно было вызывать меня обратно, — сказал он. — У меня были дела в Брокет-холле.  
  
— Мне нужно было, чтобы вы были здесь, — ответила Виктория. — Сюда.  
  
Он проследовал за ней в свои покои.   
  
— Что вы нашли на сей раз? Быть может, вас развлекут мои Итонские дневники...   
  
Виктория обернулась.  
  
— Уильям, я дурно поступила, вторгшись в ваши покои.   
  
— Что?  
  
— Я знала, чего в итоге стоил мне мой брак с Альбертом, но я никогда не задумывалась о том, что чувствовали тогда вы, и об этом я очень сожалею.  
  
— Я не хочу, чтобы вы о чем-либо жалели, — вздохнул он. — Я вообще не хотел об этом говорить.  
  
— Знаю. Вы пытались пощадить мои чувства. — Виктория сделала глубокий вдох. — Я прочла ваши стихи.   
  
Мельбурн снова вздохнул.  
  
— Господи, не стоило этого делать.   
  
— То, как вы писали обо мне, что я продолжала вас терзать, владеть вами... — Она процитировала: —  _«Я с испытаньями любви борюсь, я проклинаю угасанье медленное дня, пусть до нее не дотянуться мне рукой — заветный образ не желает оставлять меня»._ **  
  
Она выжидающе взглянула на него.  
  
— Простите...  
  
— Уильям, не нужно. Это прекрасно, столько чувств, несдержанных, ярких... я не знала, чем могу вам отплатить. — Она подошла к задрапированному тканью мольберту, который он только теперь заметил. — Поэтому я решила заказать вот это.   
  
Виктория сдернула ткань, открыв портрет, на котором она была изображена с распущенными волосами и обнаженной, если не считать халата из легкого газа, ничего от взгляда не скрывающего, в особенности ее груди.  
  
Мельбурн почувствовал, что он как никогда близок к сердечному приступу. Либо по причине крайнего возбуждения, либо потому, что королева Англии позировала обнаженной.   
  
— Уильям? Что вы об этом думаете?  
  
— Вы совсем наги, мэм...   
  
— Да, в том весь смысл. Чтобы вы могли владеть мной всецело.   
  
— Но что если кто-нибудь это увидит?! Кто это писал?!   
  
— Подруга Гарриет.   
  
— Гарриет?!   
  
— Ей щедро заплатили за молчание. Холст не покидал этой комнаты.   
  
— Вы будете погублены, если...   
  
— Но в том и дело! — воскликнула она. — Я хотела дать вам ту же власть погубить меня, которую вы позволили мне иметь над вами.   
  
— Она мне не нужна!   
  
— Тогда сожгите этот портрет! Делайте с ним что захотите! Теперь он ваш!  
  
Она вскинула руки и вдруг ощутила впившиеся в ее рот губы мужа. Он шел на нее, заставляя пятиться в сторону опочивальни. Доведя ее до кровати, он повалил ее на перину.   
  
— Как я понимаю, вы не собираетесь его сжигать? — спросила она между поцелуями.   
  
— Не в данный момент, нет...  
  
  


***

  
  
Дэш с лаем подскочил к Дэвиду.  
  
— И ты, Брут? — сказал он.  
  
Подошедшая Виктория встала перед ним, скрестив руки на груди.  
  
— Мы ужинаем с королем Таиланда, так что не тяни. У меня что, какой-нибудь твой комикс остался?  
  
— Нам нужно поговорить.  
  
— Я немного занята.  
  
— Сейчас же!  
  
— Ну хорошо, и незачем разыгрывать тут шотландские страсти.  
  
Он прошел за ней в соседнюю комнату, обставленную зачехленной мебелью. Виктория села.  
  
— У тебя пять минут.  
  
— Ты не можешь мной командовать…  
  
— Еще как могу. Четыре минуты.  
  
— Виктория…  
  
— Три…  
  
— Ты не можешь отнимать минуту всякий раз, как я рот открою!  
  
— Мои правила! Я могу поступать так, как мне заблагорассудится! Две минуты!  
  
— Ладно! Если бы я хотел быть мужем Марианны Дэвис, я женился бы на Марианне Дэвис! Я сделал предложение тебе, и лучшего мужа ты не найдешь — не потому что не сумеешь, естественно, сумеешь, минут за пятнадцать, а потому что тебе никогда не найти никого, кто был бы так же отчаянно в тебя влюблен, как я!  
  
Виктория сделала глубокий вдох.  
  
— Закончил?  
  
— Да.  
  
Она встала, приперла его к стене и прижалась губами к его рту.  
  
— Мой дядя прав, ты пречудн _а_ я грачиха…  
  
— Грачиха?  
  
— Да. Это всё Джейми. Мой чудаковатый шотландский дядюшка.  
  
— Нравится мне твой дядюшка Джейми.  
  
— Конечно, нравится. Ты же англичанка. — Он оглянулся на пустоту, на месте которой только что была стена и его голова, прижатая к ней. — Мне показалось, или стена отодвинулась?  
  
Отступив назад, они потянули за скользящую на петлях дубовую панель. За панелью скрывался холст, на котором изображена была обнаженная женщина.  
  
— Это моя прапрапрапрабабушка, — сказала Виктория.  
  
— Почему она голая?  
  
— Понятия не имею.  
  
— Ясно… — сказал Дэвид. — Я, пожалуй, закрою, — добавил он, показывая рукой на дверь.  
  
— Ага.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Сонет 116 Уильяма нашего Шекспира, поруганный разбитым нетрезвым сердцем лорда нашего Мельбурна и несколько растерянным переводчиком, который ни разу нипает.
> 
> ** [«Красавица и чудовище»](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=diLa-gpHRKc), серьезно, лорд М? Спасибо, автор, второй стихотворной подлянки я не ожидала.


	41. Chapter 41

Уилл вошел на кухню, где за своим ноутбуком сидела Виктория.

— Ты, случаем, не гуглишь опять?

— Нет, конечно. Смотрю объявления о свадьбах.

Уилл вскинул бровь.

— Объявления о свадьбе? Я думал, ты об этом и думать забыла.

— Нет, конечно. «Сэр Уильям Бурн, сын покойных Эдварда и Энид Бурнов, сочетался браком с мисс Викторией Кент Стратерн».

— Пардон, это вообще к чему?

— Родители Джины Каллум. А ты о чем говорил?

— О нашей свадьбе.

— А, ну да. Так что, надо будет записаться?

— Виктория!

Они подняли головы: на кухню вошла Мари.

— Вы планируете свадьбу?

— Распишемся в регистратуре.

— Вы не можете пожениться в регистратуре!

— Началось, — вздохнул Уилл.

— Давай вернемся всё-таки к реальной проблеме, — сказала Виктория.

— А именно? — спросила Уилл.

— Виктории Кент не существует. Я подняла свидетельство о рождении Джины Каллум…

— Что ты сделала?

— Ну, как-то мне ведь нужно было узнать дату ее рождения. Максимум, что мне удается найти, — дата рождения Александрины Виктории Эдвардс.

— Сосредоточьтесь, пожалуйста.

— Точно, — кивнул Уилл, — нам нужно заняться Сарой Форбс Бонеттой.

— Нет, я имела в виду свадьбу, — сказала Мари.

— Может, мы всё-таки сами будем заниматься организацией собственной свадьбы? — предложил Уилл.

  
***

— Папа! Папа!

Мельбурн резко проснулся. Он сидел с Джиной в ее комнате — родители сделали ей такую поблажку из-за недавно проявившегося у нее страха ночи и темноты после того, как Мэгги уснула за завтраком. Это только напугало Джину еще больше.

— Я здесь. — Он встал, и книжка, лежавшая у него на коленях, грохнулась на пол. — Я здесь.

Он взял ее ручки в свои и улыбнулся.

— Дурной сон?

— Я была в незнакомом месте.

— Ты здесь, во дворце, в своей комнате, и никто никогда тебя у меня не отнимет. Ты понимаешь?

— Да, папа.

Мельбурн сел на ее кровать и обнял дочь.

  
***

— Кофе.

— Лорд М, вы слышали хоть что-то из того, что я сказала?

Мельбурн поднял взгляд на жену. Мэгги и Элли не сводили с него глаз. Виктория качала Эффи на коленях.

— Разумеется, вы говорили что-то о…

— Это нелепо. Вы должны спать в нашей постели.

— Это только до тех, пока Джине не станет лучше.

— Нельзя так. Джине придется научиться спать в одиночестве или пусть с ней сидит няня.

— Она не хочет быть с няней. Она хочет быть со своими родителями.

— Не понимаю, какой в этом прок, если вы доводите себя до изнеможения.

— Что ж, согласитесь, придется нам остаться каждому при своем мнении.

— Я не обязана с этим соглашаться.

— Но именно это вы сейчас и делаете! — рявкнул он.

— Уильям!

Мельбурн встал.

— Я приступлю к депешам.

  
***

— Вот, держи.

Виктория вздрогнула, отрываясь от работы: мать положила перед ней штук двадцать распечаток с изображениями белых платьев.

— Что это, мам?

— Свадебные платья, конечно. Удобнее было бы, не будь ты беременна…

— Мама!

— А с другой стороны, что я в этом понимаю?

Вошел Уилл.

— У тебя есть дневниковые записи Регины за период, когда Сара Форбс Бонетта жила во дворце?

— Да, посмотри на прикроватной тумбочке. Мам, мы с Уиллом поженимся в регистратуре.

— Но платье-то тебе всё равно нужно!

— Мари, серьезно, мы хотим, чтобы всё было без лишнего шума, — сказал Уилл.

— Это ты так хочешь или моя дочь?

Виктория выжидающе глянула на Уилла.

— Я хочу того, чего хочет Виктория. Я пойду найду дневники…

Мари бросила на дочь многозначительный взгляд.

— Погоди, ты просто так это говорил?

— Нет, конечно, нет.

— Ладно. Пусть будет свадьба!

— Виктория, нет… — сказал Уилл.

— Я могу организовать свадьбу. Вот увидишь.

— Я не пытаюсь взять тебя на слабо, Виктория.

— Дату нужно выбрать… — вставила Мари.

— Тридцать первое декабря.

— Прекрати!

— А что? Не то чтобы мне можно было пить. — Виктория осмотрела распечатки. — И ни одно из этих не пойдет, я хочу розовое.

— Розовое? Но, Виктория…

— Мам, я беременна. По-моему, всем будет ясно, что сексом я уже занималась.

Мари со вздохом собрала свои распечатки.

— Любой, кто с тобой знаком, знает это и без твоей беременности! — сказала она и вышла.

— Виктория…

— Нет-нет, я устрою тебе свадьбу. Вот посмотришь, какая из меня жена.

— Свадьбы не имеют никакого отношения к роли жены.

Виктория нахмурилась.

— Вроде бы кое-какое всё-таки имеют.

  
***

Виктория не любила разногласий между собой и лордом М. Это всегда выбивало ее из колеи и огорчало, даже когда она сидела на троне, а он стоял подле.

— Уильям, я…

— Нет, я… — Он вздохнул. — Мэм.

— Не нужно называть меня «мэм», когда мы говорим на подобные темы. Я всего лишь беспокоюсь о вас — вы в последнее время так устаете.

— Я нужен Джине.

— Джине нужно научиться самостоятельности.

Их прервали.

— Ваше величество, капитан Фредерик Форбс.

Виктория обернулась. В зал вошел флотский офицер, держа за руку маленькую чернокожую девочку в белом платье. Виктория подумала, что она, пожалуй, младше Джины, но старше Мэгги. Девочка сделала книксен.

— Ваше величество.

— Капитан Форбс. А кто же это?

— Сара.

— Сара, — улыбнулась королева.

— Если позволите, мэм, ее в подарок вам прислал король Гезо.

— Подарок? Я не принимаю в подарок детей, капитан.

— Я знаю, мэм, но видите ли, я нашел эту девочку при дворе короля. Она находилась там в качестве рабыни, захваченной солдатами Гезо, убившими ее родителей. Она была принцессой и предназначалась в жертву, однако я убедил короля, что лучше было бы послать ее в дар вашему величеству.

— Принцесса? — Виктория перевела взгляд на девочку. — Подойди, Сара.

Девочка подняла глаза на своего защитника и, слушаясь его взгляда, вышла вперед. Она снова присела перед королевой.

— Это мой супруг, лорд Мельбурн. — И еще книксен, на сей раз без подсказки.

— Приятно познакомиться, Сара. Тебе нравится Англия?

— Да, сэр, но… — Виктория смотрела на мужа. Мельбурн с улыбкой поднял бровь — эта его стратегия всегда имела неизменный результат. Сара улыбнулась в ответ. — Здесь холодно и мокро.

— Верно, но видишь ли, нам, англичанам, необходима скверная погода, чтобы было на что жаловаться — иначе нам не о чем было бы говорить.

Сара захихикала.

— У нас с лордом Мельбурном четыре маленькие девочки, — сказала Виктория. — Хочешь с ними познакомиться, Сара?

  
***

— Превосходно, кузина Джина, — сказала Ада.

— Я люблю числа.

Ада улыбнулась, забирая у девочки бумагу.

— Я тоже.

— Они всегда понятны.

Ада вздохнула.

— Знаешь, когда я была маленькой, моего папы никогда не бывало дома.

— Лорда Байрона?

— Ты знаешь, кто такой лорд Байрон? — с удивлением спросила Ада.

— Нет. Но все всегда сердятся, когда заговаривают о нем.

Ада задумалась.

— И это, пожалуй, справедливо, Джина. Боюсь, он не всегда был хорошим папой, совсем не таким, как твой. Поэтому я тянулась к числам: ты совершенно права, они всегда понятны. Числа всегда рядом. Однако порой их недостаточно.

Вошла королева. Ада поднялась и сделала книксен.

— Леди Лавлейс.

— Ваше величество.

— Как успехи принцесс?

— Принцесса Регина прилежна и сообразительна, как всегда, но вот у принцессы Маргарет, кажется, совсем другие интересы.

Виктория перевела взгляд на Мэгги с ее деревянной саблей.

— Мэгги!

— Что, мама?

Мельбурн ввел в комнату Сару.

— Девочки, это Сара. Она принцесса из Африки.

— Принцесса, как мы? — спросила Элли.

— Да, именно. Сара, это Джина, Мэгги и Элли. У нас еще есть малышка по имени Эффи, но она сейчас, наверное, спит. — Виктория показала на Аду. — А это их преподавательница, леди Лавлейс. Я подумала, что ты можешь заниматься с ними.

— Заниматься с нами, ваше величество? — переспросила Ада.

— Разумеется. Сара будет жить в королевской детской. Ты можешь делить комнату с Мэгги.

Мельбурн вышел вслед за Викторией.

— Что?

— Я не знал, что вы намереваетесь поселить ее во дворце.

— Почему бы нет? Дело ведь не в цвете ее кожи…

— Безусловно, нет. Но возможно, ей хотелось бы вернуться в семью капитана Форбса…

— Она королевской крови. Я убеждена, что наша детская гораздо более подходящее место для нее.

— Вы полагаете, что Джине это на пользу?

— Разумеется. Саре пришлось многое испытать, как и Джине. Быть может, она даже поможет Джине.

  
***

— Дегустация тортов назначена, — объявила Виктория.

Уилл поднял голову: Виктория уселась за стол напротив него.

— Неужели?

— Ага. С кейтерингом я просто рискнула — взяла координаты у Нэнси. Все парни, с которыми она встречается, обычно отлично готовят. У нее дар.

— Ты уверена, что хочешь заниматься всем этим?

— Да.

Уилл вздохнул.

— Как твоя глава о Лецен?

— Продвигается.

  
***

Войдя в комнату Мэгги, Мельбурн застал Мэгги и Сару прыгающими по кровати, которую занимала раньше Джина, с деревянными саблями в руках.

— Всё, довольно.

— Но папа…

— В постель, немедленно.

Спрыгнув на пол, Мэгги залезла на собственную кровать. Сара послушно улеглась и натянула на себя одеяло.

— Вот так, — сказал Мельбурн, укрывая Мэгги. — Пусть тебе приснится только хорошее. Что тебе приснится?

— Как моя армия одерживает победу.

— Что-нибудь еще?

— Почему ты всегда хочешь изменить мои сны?

Мельбурн вздохнул.

— Я ничего не хочу в тебе менять.

— А Сару ты спросишь?

— Разумеется, спрошу. Сара, пусть тебе приснится только хорошее. Что тебе приснится?

Девочка не ответила.

— Ну же, должно быть что-то.

Сара молчала.

— Знаешь, у меня был сын. Он умер очень давно…

Сара смотрела на него как завороженная.

— Иногда он снится мне — я представляю его где-то, где он счастлив и где у него всё хорошо, где-то близко, где я мог бы до него дотронуться.

— Это было бы хорошо…

Он улыбнулся ей.

— Спокойной ночи, Сара.

— Спокойной ночи, сэр.

— Спокойной ночи, Мэгги.

Войдя в комнату Джины, он обнаружил, что та уже легла.

— Я сейчас вернусь, — сказал он.

— Нет, папа.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Я буду спать одна.

— Ты уверена?

— Да, — ответила Джина, никак, однако, не подтверждая это своим видом.

— Хорошо. Если тебе что-то понадобится, я буду в маминых покоях.

Мельбурн вошел в опочивальню королевы.

— Вы будете спать здесь?

— Разве мне здесь уже не рады?

— Я просто удивлена. А как же Джина?

— Она сказала, что сегодня будет спать одна.

— Что ж, полагаю, это хорошо.

— Наверное… — Он устроился под одеялом на своей половине кровати, и жена прильнула к его боку.

— Я никогда не спала одна. Вы ведь знаете. Пока не стала королевой. А Джина гораздо сильнее меня, я не хочу, чтобы она перестала быть сильной.

Тишина.

— Уильям.

Ответом ей был храп.

  
***

Виктория увлеченно стучала по клавишам.

— Мама составляет список гостей, — со вздохом сказала она вошедшему Уиллу. — Ну, так ей хоть есть чем заняться, кроме попыток переделать детскую.

— Ты не против, если я поделюсь одной идеей насчет свадьбы?

— Конечно, не против!

— Как тебе мысль пожениться в Бодлианской библиотеке?

— В Оксфорде? Уилл, это же идеальный вариант!

— Ты правда так думаешь?

— Конечно! Где именно в Бодлианской библиотеке?

— Я думал арендовать школу Богословия, послал мейл управляющему — на тридцать первое декабря брони пока нет.

— Ради бога, давай забронируем!

— Тебе эта идея нравится?

Виктория встала и поцеловала его.

— Мне очень нравится эта идея. Я в восторге.

— Вот и славно. Я рад.

  
***

— Королевская принцесса сегодня выглядит несколько вялой, — сказала Лецен и взглянула на Викторию. — Я надеюсь, она не заболела.

Виктория подняла взгляд от вышивания. Джина сидела со своим щенком, пока остальные девочки играли вместе.

— С ней всё нормально. Лорд Мельбурн сказал, что она даже пожелала прошлой ночью спать одна.

— Вот как?

— Думаю, лорду Мельбурну можно доверять в том, что касается его родного ребенка…

Лецен вышла.

— Лорд Мельбурн.

Мельбурн поднял голову.

— Баронесса.

— Уделите мне минуту?

— Разумеется.

Мельбурн отложил в сторону бумаги.

— Я хочу обсудить дело, о котором говорила вам перед вашим отъездом в Ирландию.

Он вздохнул.

— Значит, вы не передумали?

— Я отложила этот вопрос на время, пока королевская принцесса находилась в таком непростом душевном состоянии, но она приходит в себя, и я думаю, затягивать больше не имеет смысла.

— Я спрошу еще раз, не я ли чем-нибудь вас обидел, не следует ли мне извиниться перед вами за что-то?

— Нет, лорд Мельбурн…

— Я понимаю, что мы не сошлись во мнениях по поводу фрау Виднер, и я не поступил бы иначе, но это не повод для вашего отъезда. Королева ценит вас.

— Да, но я не думаю, что она нуждается во мне теперь. Она взрослая женщина.

— Вы должны сами сказать ей.

— Я знаю.

  
***

— Как красиво, — сказала Виктория. — Очень-очень красиво.

Виктория, задрав голову, разглядывала потолок Бодлианской библиотеки. Она держала Уилла за руку.

— Нужно найти хорошего фотографа.

— Ну, если что, Фанни отлично снимает.

— У нее и правда отличные фотографии в Инстаграме.

Виктория почувствовала на себе чей-то взгляд. Обернувшись, она заметила исчезающую фигуру.

— Надо пойти подписать документы.

— Знаешь что? Сбегаю-ка я в туалет.

Уилл нахмурился.

— Ладно, я сам этим займусь.

— Спасибо.

Виктория вышла наружу. Во дворе, как обычно, сновали студенты, воздух с каждым днем становился всё морознее.

И вот наконец ее взгляд выхватил фигуру, похожую на силуэт, который она видела внутри. Она едва поверила собственным глазам.

Герцогиня Ново-Южно-Уэльская. Пятиюродная кузина — или что-то в этом роде — королевы, прямой потомок Виктории I. Ей было всего... сколько, двадцать? В реальности она казалась ниже ростом, и это что-то да значило.

Герцогиня смотрела прямо на нее.

Упорно не отводя взгляда.

— Эй, ты чего?

Она обернулась: рядом стоял Уилл. Повернувшись обратно, она заметила, что герцогиня пошатнулась и отступила на несколько футов.

— Уилл, это же герцогиня Ново-Южно-Уэльская.

— И правда. Понятия не имею, что она здесь делает...

  
***

Лецен вошла в детскую. Виктория, смеясь и качая Эффи, наблюдала за Мэгги, Сарой и Элли, игравшими в салочки.

— О, Лецен, они так славно ладят между собой... — Виктория улыбнулась. — Ты видела Джину?

— Ваше величество, мне нужно с вами поговорить.

Виктория нахмурились.

— Конечно.

— Наедине.

Виктория передала Эффи няне и вышла. Лецен последовала за ней. Они устроились в пустой опочивальне.

— О чем ты хотела поговорить, Лецен?

— Боюсь, пришло время мне вернуться в Ганновер.

— О, — сказала Виктория. — Тебе нужен отдых? Конечно, поезжай.

— Нет, ваше величество, я должна оставить свою должность.

— Что?

— Думаю, пришло мое время.

— Я не понимаю. Ведь не лорд Мельбурн тебя об этом попросил? Потому что я с ним поговорю...

— Нет, ваше величество, лорд Мельбурн пытался меня разубедить.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что давно об этом думала? И сказала лорду Мельбурну, но не мне?

— Ваше величество, давно уже прошло то время, когда вы во мне нуждались. Теперь у вас собственные дети, и я не нужна им так, как нужна была когда-то вам.

— Дело в том, о чем я рассказала тебе в Брокет-холле?

— Ваше величество...

— В этом всё дело! Ты хочешь покинуть меня из-за... — Виктория вздохнула. — Нет, я не стану называть это ошибкой, потому что я никогда об этом не пожалею, и мне очень жаль, что тебя это разочаровало тебя этим!

— Ваше величество...

Виктория покачала головой.

— Как ты можешь меня покинуть?!

Лецен окликнула ее, но Виктория развернулась и побежала в свою святую святых, в свой кабинет. Она ворвалась в комнату и захлопнула дверь.

Всхлипывая, она опустилась на кушетку. Лецен, вырастившая ее, бывшая ей больше матерью, чем ее родная мать... как может она бросить ее? И из-за чего!

Не сдержав рвущихся наружу рыданий, она опустила взгляд и обнаружила у своих ног Дэш Вторую.

— Девочка, что ты здесь делаешь? Где твоя мама?

Подняв щенка, она только теперь заметила маленькую фигурку у окна. Свернувшись калачиком в пятне солнечного света, на банкетке крепко спала Джина.

Виктория вздохнула. Она села рядом с дочерью и опустила щенка на пол. Вздохнув, она легла рядом с Джиной и обхватила ее руками, прижав к своей груди.

Джина вздрогнула.

— Ш-ш-ш, это всего лишь мама. — Она крепче прижала дочь к себе. — Что ты делала?

— Спала.

— Это я вижу, но ведь ты спишь по ночам в своей кровати…

— Нет.

— Почему? Ты сказала папе, что готова снова спать одна.

Джина молчала. Виктория осторожно взяла ее за подбородок и повернула лицом к себе.

— Джина, почему ты не сказала нам правду?

— Потому что ты любишь Сару больше!

— Джина…

— Потому что она настоящая принцесса, а я нет!

— Разумеется, ты настоящая принцесса! Ты королевская принцесса, моя наследница…

— Потому что мне всё еще страшно! А ей нет! Я хотела, чтобы ты меня опять любила! Я слышала, как ты говорила с папой!

Джина разрыдалась, и у Виктории стало гадко на душе. Она села, посадив дочь рядом.

— Ты сказала, что тебе не нужно, чтобы папа спал в твоей комнате, просто чтобы угодить мне, — заключила она. Виктория обхватила личико дочери ладонями. — Если тебя по-прежнему мучает то, что произошло в Ирландии, Джина, я не разочарована. Это не имеет значения, потому что я любила тебя задолго до того, как ты появилась на этот свет, и моя любовь к тебе не изменится даже после того, как я этот свет покину. Ничто этого не изменит. Ничто.

Джина рухнула в материнские объятия, продолжая плакать. Виктория сделала глубокий вдох, готовясь к худшему.

— Расскажи мне, что напугало тебя в Ирландии.

— Было так темно и холодно. — Джина подняла глаза. — И я плакала. И мамы и папы не было.

— У тебя есть мама и папа. Тут тепло и светло, и тебе больше никогда не нужно будет бояться.

  
***

Виктория сняла трубку.

— Мне что теперь, никуда выйти нельзя одной? Я даже не совсем одна, Ви и Икс всегда со мной. Неужели мы втроем не справимся?

— Где ты? — спросил Уилл.

Она вздохнула в ответ.

— В Хартфордшире.

— Какого черта ты там забыла?

— Просто хочу кое-что разузнать в Хартфордском историческом обществе.

Виктория вышла из машины и, прихватив свою сумку, пошла к зданию.

— Что? А почему меня с собой не позвала?

— Я туда и обратно, ладно? А по возвращении жду секса.

Виктория дала отбой. Вокруг обычно бродила горстка туристов, желающих осмотреть Брокет-холл, даже когда сам дом был закрыт. Тут устраивались выставки истории королевской семьи, и нынешняя была посвящена ранней истории королевской семьи в Брокет-холле.

— Здравствуйте, — сказала она женщине за стойкой. — Виктория Кенсингтон. Я вам звонила.

— Ах да, вас ведь интересовал коттедж Бурнов?

— Да.

— Пройдемте.

Виктория вежливо слушала рассказ об истории коттеджа, приобретенного в начале двадцатого века в качестве дома для семьи Бурнов. Старший сын Бурнов стал личным секретарем Виктории IV, и его семья жила в коттедже...

— До смерти миссис Бурн?

— Да.

— Вы случайно не знаете подробностей? Я не нашла ничего о Виктории Бурн.

— Нет, да и откуда им взяться? Вся эта история строго засекречена.

— Почему?

— Ну, полагаю из-за должности ее мужа.

— Ну да, — вздохнула Виктория.

— Знаете, вы уже второй человек, который спрашивает меня об этом деле. Не поверите, кто был первым.

— Кто?

— Герцогиня Ново-Южно-Уэльская.

— Серьезно?

— Она после того случая в Кувейте стала немножко странной.

— Еще бы, она же чуть не погибла. — Виктория снова вздохнула. — Можно узнать адрес коттеджа Бурнов?

  
***

Настал день отъезда.

Виктория смотрела, как лакей выносит к экипажу багаж Лецен.

— Ты уверена, что не хочешь подумать о пенсии в Англии? — спросила она. — Я подарила бы тебе любой дом, какой захочешь.

— Нет, ваше величество, думаю, пора мне вернуться домой.

— Ты будешь нас навещать? — спросила Мэгги.

— Там будет видно, ваше королевское высочество.

Виктория беспомощно взглянула на Мельбурна.

Лецен сделала книксен.

— Ваше величество.

— Лецен…

— Мне пора.

Лецен уселась в экипаж. Не в силах больше сдерживаться, Виктория убежала обратно в салон и бросилась на первый попавшийся диван.

— Мама? — позвала Джина. — Тебе плохо?

— Идите сюда. — Она раскрыла объятия детям. Джина, Мэгги и Элли подошли к матери.

— Мне очень жаль, Виктория, — сказал Мельбурн.

Она кивнула.

— Со мной всё будет хорошо. Со всеми нами всё будет хорошо, пока мы есть друг у друга.

  
***  
   
Виктория смотрела на коттедж Бурнов.

— Ты бывала здесь раньше.

Обернувшись, она увидела герцогиню.

— Да, я снимала коттедж, когда мы с моим партнером останавливались в городе. Я и не знала, что это то самое место.

— Так ты не помнишь?

Виктория нахмурилась.

— Что я должна помнить?

— Всё.

— Герцогиня…

Та покачала головой.

— Не называй меня так.

— Я не знаю вас.

— Знаешь.

Виктория кивнула.

— Так, я, пожалуй, пойду…

— Пожалуйста, не уходи.

— Без обид, но мне правда нужно домой…

— Не уходи! Пожалуйста!

Виктория встала как вкопанная и обернулась.

— Ты и не представляешь, каково мне было, как мне было одиноко! Никто не понимает!

— Мне очень жаль, но… — Сердце болезненно сжалось. Она хотела сказать герцогине, что всё будет хорошо, и всё же… — Мне нужно идти.

Виктория дошла до машины, села за руль и поспешно тронулась с места, не понимая, почему так ноет, так щемит сердце.


	42. Chapter 42

**_2013-й год_**  
  
  
— Что это за дрянь?  
  
Делла оглянулась на своего парня и взяла пульт, прибавляя звук.  
  
— «Кармен».  
  
— Почему они так вопят?  
  
— Это же опера… — Она продолжила наносить на ногти непротокольный ярко-фиолетовый лак. — Обожаю оперу.  
  
— Почему?  
  
Делла нахмурилась. Странный вопрос. Ее родители ведь не были особыми поклонниками оперы? Она ведь услышала кусочек из «Кармен» в одном из фильмов про Бонда или где-то еще и нашла потом целиком?  
  
Слушая «Кармен», она чувствовала себя как дома.  
  
В дверь постучали.  
  
— Ну отлично, мы тут всего день, а ты уже взбесила соседей…  
  
— Открой ты. Я занята.  
  
— Слушаюсь, ваше высочество.  
  
— Ваша светлость.  
  
Эрик не ответил. Сочтя это странным, Делла встала и направилась к гостиной. Она переступила порог в тот самый момент, когда Эрик упал, застреленный в голову одним из стоящих у двери одетых в черное мужчин.   
  
Она закричала. Из колонок в тон ей выводила руладу Кармен. Люди в черном ворвались в комнату, схватили Деллу и надели ей на голову черный мешок.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Я так рада, что  _mama_  еще не вернулась из Брюсселя… — Она подняла взгляда на мужа, сидевшего на противоположном сиденье экипажа. — Она не одобрила бы «Кармен».  
  
Тот кивнул.  
  
— Вещь… неординарная.  
  
— Крайне странная опера, — сказала Виктория.  
  
Мельбурн поднял бровь.  
  
— В каком смысле?  
  
— К чему выбирать любовь, которая может тебя уничтожить?  
  
— Разве это так уж странно?  
  
— Уильям, вы хотите сказать, что вы выбрали любовь, которая могла вас уничтожить?  
  
— В это так трудно поверить?  
  
Виктория прыгнула ему на колени и впилась в губы мужа.  
  
— Какое необычное воздействие оказала на вас эта опера.  
  
Экипаж остановился — они добрались до дворца.  
  
— Отведите меня в мои покои.  
  
— В ваши покои?  
  
— Вы знаете, чего я хочу.  
  
Он поднялся за ней по лестнице и проследовал в опочивальню. Мельбурн ухватил жену за запястья, и она широко ухмыльнулась, пятясь к кровати. От ее губ он спустился к вырезу платья, покрывая поцелуями виднеющиеся полушария грудей. Отворилась дверь.  
  
— Мэм… — запнулась Скерретт.  
  
— Вы нам не понадобитесь, мисс Скерретт, — бросил Мельбурн, и девушка поспешно ретировалась. Виктория взглянула на мужа.  
  
— И что теперь?  
  
— А теперь я возьму вас.  
  
Виктория широко улыбнулась.  
  
  


***

  
  
Уилл проснулся в одиночестве.  
  
Он поднялся и тяжело вздохнул. Бредя по направлению предположительно к кухне, он обнаружил, что в детской горит свет, и вошел, едва соображая в сонливом оцепенении.  
  
— Виктория, что ты делаешь?  
  
— Пытаюсь собрать эту вот кроватку. — Виктория оторвалась от сваленных в кучу частей будущей кроватки. — Как тебе это вообще удалось? Игрек-хромосома за это отвечает, что ли?  
  
— Я соберу утром. Ступай в постель.  
  
— Нет, я не могу всё так оставить. Одна ведь уже собрана.  
  
— Ну, мы же думали, что у нас будет один ребенок.  
  
— Да, но потом мы поехали во Францию и всякое другое случилось, и… — Виктория вздохнула. — Я больше не собираюсь это откладывать.  
  
— Виктория, вернись в постель. До родов еще не один месяц, да и девочки не сразу начнут в них спать.  
  
— А еще нужно уже решить, которая кроватка чья…  
  
— Зачем?  
  
— Не знаю, я не хочу, чтобы они из-за этого ссорились.  
  
— Они не будут из-за этого ссориться. Они и говорить-то не будут еще год. — Уилл сел рядом и отобрал у нее брошюрку инструкции. — Что происходит?  
  
— Я хочу, чтобы всё для них было как надо. Я хочу, чтобы они чувствовали себя в безопасности.  
  
— Так и будет, конечно. Почему должно быть иначе?  
  
У Виктории перед глазами встало лицо герцогини. Страх. Она смотрела на Викторию, словно ожидая, что та этот страх прогонит.  
  
Отвернувшись от груды деталей, она посмотрела на Уилла,  
  
— У тебя не было такого чувства с Гасси и Эллисон, будто ты их, ну, подвел, что ли? Нет, я не хочу сказать, что ты их в чем-то подвел, пожалуйста, не пойми…  
  
— Раз по десять на дню.  
  
— Но было когда-нибудь так, что вот они смотрят на тебя, и ты видишь, что им страшно?  
  
— Конечно, было.  
  
— И ты делал так, что им переставало быть страшно?  
  
— Конечно. Это и значит быть родителем. — Он вгляделся в ее лицо. — Ты не подвела наших девочек. Им не страшно.  
  
  


***

  
  
 ** _1860-й год_**  
  
— Что ты о нем думаешь? — спросила Джина.  
  
— Что я о нем думаю? Я ведь спросила твое мнение, — сказала Мэгги.  
  
— А мое мнение и не важно. Не я думаю о предложении руки и сердца…  
  
— Не думаю я об этом!  
  
— С чего бы тогда Фридриху Вильгельму нас посещать?  
  
Эффи подбежала к ним, фонтанируя романтическими представлениями одиннадцатилетки:  
  
— Ты выходишь замуж, Мэгги? Можно я буду подружкой невесты?  
  
Лицо Мэгги стремительно краснело.  
  
— Я не выхожу замуж!  
  
— Мама надеется, что ты согласишься, но папа ни за что тебя не отпустит, если ты его не любишь, а мама ни за что тебя не отпустит, если папа будет недоволен.  
  
Элли оглянулась.  
  
— Делла! Не отставай!  
  
Мэгги взяла Эффи за руку.  
  
— Она такая маленькая, что ее легко потерять даже в детской, не то что в Виндзорском парке…  
  
— Мэгги… — с упреком сказала Элли. — Будь добрее.  
  
— Я и так добрая!  
  
— Она и правда очень маленькая, — вставила Эффи.  
  
— Вот видишь?  
  
Джина остановилась.  
  
— Вы слышали что-нибудь?  
  
Элли обернулась.  
  
— Делла! Иди сюда немедленно!  
  
Делла оторвалась от цветов и обнаружила, что стоит лицом к лицу с незнакомцем.  
  
Издав пронзительный крик, она бросилась бежать так быстро, как позволяли ее маленькие ножки.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Лорд М, вы ничего не находите странным в сегодняшних бумагах?  
  
— В каком смысле?  
  
— Депеши лорда Палмерстона. Где они? Я знаю, что их обычно мало, но сегодня их нет вообще. Не может быть, чтобы сегодня в моей империи ничего не произошло.  
  
Мельбурн пододвинул свое кресло ближе, перебирая бумаги.  
  
— Я понимаю, что он одержал победу в деле Пасифико, но тем не менее, я королева. Мой министр иностранных дел не может действовать по собственному разумению и принимать решения, имеющие последствия для моей империи.  
  
Мельбурн вздохнул.  
  
— Так что же?  
  
— От Палмерстона депешей нет.  
  
— Быть может, вам стоит поговорить с Эмили.  
  
— Почему же?  
  
— Потому что она ваша сестра.  
  
— Ну а Палмерстон ваш министр. Если вам так уж необходим посредник, им должен быть лорд Рассел.  
  
— Но было бы гораздо лучше, если бы вы только помогли мне…  
  
— Виктория.  
  
— Вы были когда-то его премьер-министром. Вы ведь знаете, как с ним нужно управляться.  
  
— Виктория, если бы я знал, как управляться с этим человеком, неужто вы думаете, он женился бы на моей сестре?  
  
— Вы просили меня дать разрешение на этот брак.  
  
— Не знаю, как бы я жил с Эмили в противном случае. — Мельбурн вздохнул. — И у Фанни, и у Эмми есть сыновья, так?  
  
— Так? — эхом отозвалась Виктория, не вполне понимая, к чему он ведет.  
  
— Сыновья, которые однажды могут занять должности в правительстве. Вы тогда и их будете просить оказать услуги их тетушке Виктории? Или Джине, потому что она их кузина Джина?  
  
Дверь распахнулась, и в кабинет ворвались Мэгги и Сара.  
  
— Мэгги! Что вы делаете? — воскликнула Виктория. — У вас сейчас должен быть урок французского.  
  
— Бабушка вернулась! Можно нам пойти ее встретить?  
  
Виктория вздохнула, оборачиваясь на мужа.  
  
— Полагаю, придется.  
  
Супруги спустились по лестнице следом за девочками. Джина и Элли были уже внизу.  
  
—  _Meine frechdachs!_  — герцогиня крепко обняла Джину. — Я так рада тебя видеть. И Мэгги! Ты выросла?  
  
— Да!  
  
Герцогиня рассмеялась.  
  
— А это, должно быть, Сара.  
  
Девочка сделала книксен.  
  
— Кузина Шарлотта? — За спиной у матери Виктория заметила дочь Леопольда. — Что ты здесь делаешь?  
  
— Я подумала, что она может немного пожить в детской.  
  
Шарлотта не ответила.  
  
— Разумеется, — сказал Мельбурн. — Мы очень рады вас принять, ваше высочество.  
  
— Девочки, почему бы вам не показать кузине Шарлотте ваши комнаты? — сказала Виктория. — Она так давно у нас не была, что наверняка многого не узнаёт.  
  
— Пойдем! — воскликнула Мэгги.  
  
Они с Сарой помчались вверх по лестнице. Шарлотта последовала за ними, не поднимая глаз.  
  
— Джина, позаботься о том, чтобы кузина Шарлотта хорошо устроилась, пожалуйста, — попросил Мельбурн.  
  
— Хорошо, папа.  
  
Камеристка помогла герцогине снять мантию и перчатки.  
  
— Такая долгая поездка в экипаже. Я с радостью приму ванну и стряхну дорожную пыль.  
  
—  _Mama_ , вы не упоминали, что к нам едет Шарлотта, — сказала Виктория. — Мы бы подготовили для нее какие-нибудь развлечения, бедняжка ведь совсем недавно потеряла мать.  
  
— Я не знала, что она поедет со мной, Дрина, — объяснила герцогиня. — Твой дядя меня удивил.  
  
Они прошли в салон. Виктория велела подать чай.  
  
— В каком смысле — удивил, герцогиня? — поинтересовался Мельбурн.  
  
— Он хочет, чтобы Шарлотта воспитывалась за пределами Бельгии, при собственном хозяйстве, а навещала его только летом.  
  
— Вы шутите, — сказал Мельбурн. — Ей всего десять лет!  
  
— Я не шучу.  
  
Виктория прочла схожие мысли на лицах матери и мужа. Как ни различались их воспитательные методы, она твердо знала, что оба скорее вонзили бы нож себе в сердце, чем отослали бы от себя родного ребенка.  
  
— Девочка только что потеряла мать, а он хочет разлучить ее с семьей?  
  
— Он хочет поселить ее в Клермонте.  
  
— Со своими ссыльными родственниками, которым не позволил явиться на похороны дочери, опасаясь за собственное положение? — Мельбурн взглянул на жену. — Знаете, уж не думал я, что могу испытывать к вашему дяде более сильную неприязнь…  
  
Виктория вздохнула.  
  
— Итак, Шарлотта будет жить у нас.  
  
— Я думаю, так будет лучше всего, Дрина. По крайней мере, на первое время. В Клермонте и в лучшие времена прескверно, — сказала герцогиня.  
  
— Возможно, вы правы.  
  
— Значит, баронесса уехала, — сказала, помолчав немного, герцогиня.  
  
Виктория поднялась и вышла из комнаты.  
  
— Что я такого сказала?  
  
Мельбурн со вздохом поднялся тоже, собираясь последовать за женой.  
  
— Вам бы научиться выбирать подходящий момент, герцогиня…  
  
  


***

  
  
Когда с головы Деллы стянули черный мешок, свет едва не ослепил ее. Она плюхнулась на ягодицы, отчаянно моргая.  
  
Кто-то что-то крикнул ей — она не поняла, что именно.  
  
— Что?  
  
Снова крик.  
  
— Простите, я не понимаю! Я…  
  
Внезапный удар бросил ее на спину. К горлу прижалось лезвие ножа.  
  
В голове ее пела Кармен.  
  
  


***

  
  
Элли сидела у Мельбурна на коленях. Эффи возилась на полу у ног сидевшей за корреспонденцией Виктории.  
  
Виктория улыбнулась, окинув их взглядом: его рука направляла пальчики дочери — они читали вместе.   
  
— Вы не думаете, что она еще слишком мала, лорд М?  
  
— Вы забываете о сверхъестественной одаренности наших отпрысков… — Мельбурн поцеловал Элли в макушку.  
  
В кабинет вошел Пендж.  
  
— Ваше величество, лорд Палмерстон…  
  
— Вы не говорили, что пригласили Палмерстона…  
  
— Нет?  
  
— Ваш министр иностранных дел — это ваш министр иностранных дел…  
  
— Которым был вашим министром иностранных дел!  
  
Вошедший Палмерстон поклонился. Виктория поднялась, протягивая руку для поцелуя.   
  
— Ваше величество.  
  
— Лорд Палмерстон.  
  
— Я уведу девочек…  
  
— Ах, Уильям, какие глупости. — Прежде чем он успел ей помешать, Виктория повела Элли за ручку к своему креслу. Он уселся с Эффи и метнул на супругу гневный взгляд, который та проигнорировала. — Лорд Палмерстон их дядя, я уверена, что он не станет возражать.  
  
— Разумеется, нет, мэм.  
  
— Вы знаете, лорд Палмерстон, что Элли может назвать любой портрет во дворце? И в Брокет-холле, и в Виндзоре, кажется, тоже.  
  
— Она чрезвычайно одаренная девочка, мэм.  
  
— Сверхъестественно одаренная, как говорят, — сказала Виктория, запуская пальцы в кудри дочери.  
  
— Мэм, до моего сведения дошло кое-что, меня обеспокоившее.  
  
— Что же это, лорд Палмерстон?  
  
— Я слышал, во дворце живет принцесса Шарлотта.  
  
Виктория покачала головой.  
  
— Что с того?  
  
— Она будет проживать в Англии постоянно?  
  
— Мой дядя изъявил желание, чтобы она поселилась в Клермонте с семьей ее матери. А пока она поживет здесь, во дворце.  
  
— И вы полагаете, что это разумно, мэм?  
  
— Разумно? — Виктория взглянула на мужа, ища его поддержки, однако тот не отреагировал.  
  
— Мельбурн, объясните же ей.  
  
— Что он должен мне объяснить?  
  
— Почему бы вам не объяснить ей самому?  
  
— Мэм, принцесса — внучка свергнутых французских монархов…  
  
— И моя кузина.  
  
— Я лишь хочу сказать, что если принцесса будет жить под одной крышей с вашим величеством, это может обернуться проблемами с новым французским правительством.  
  
— У девочки умерла мать, ее отослали прочь из дома — с какой стати меня должно заботить мнение французского правительства о королевской детской?  
  
— Луи-Филипп вас использует, мэм.  
  
— Использует?  
  
— Он хочет воспользоваться вашим влиянием, чтобы вернуть свой престол, и наши отношения с новым французским правительством…  
  
— Разве не вы предлагали устроить брачный союз между королевской принцессой и графом Парижским?  
  
— Что он предлагал? — выплюнул Мельбурн.  
  
— Тогда были иные времена, мэм.  
  
— Это было два года назад!  
  
— Я прошу прощения, что вы сказали такое о Джине? — снова вмешался Мельбурн.  
  
— Сейчас такой союз нам не выгоден.  
  
— Нам? Вы ведь имеете в виду Корону?  
  
— Как вы могли быть настолько глупы? — возмутился Мельбурн.  
  
Виктория изумленно воззрилась на супруга.  
  
— Что?   
  
— Не вы. Он. В каких обстоятельствах короне выгодно было бы выдать Джину за французского принца?   
  
— Неужели вы думаете, что вы вольны решать, за кого она выйдет?   
  
— Что...  
  
— Вы ничего не решаете в собственном доме, никогда не решали, с чего бы вам решать судьбу вашей падчерицы?   
  
— Лорд Палмерстон... — начала королева.  
  
— Я ничего не решаю в собственном доме?   
  
— А потом вы вступили в такой брак, где вы никогда ничего не сможете решать, поистине, это для вас самое подходящее место, Мельбурн.   
  
— Лорд Палмерстон! — вскричала королева, поднимаясь на ноги. — Вы забываетесь! Лорд Мельбурн наш консорт, и вы будете оказывать ему почтение, соответствующее его положению!   
  
— Мэм, я должен вас предостеречь...   
  
— А я должна предостеречь вас, что наши с вами личные связи никак не отменяет разность наших положений. — Она вздохнула. — Пожалуй, я подышу свежим воздухом. Пойдем, Элли.   
  
  


***

  
  
 ** _2013-й год_**  
  
Дэвид со вздохом прошел за Викторией.   
  
— Ну не понравилось бабушке твое платье...   
  
— Ты явно не понимаешь.   
  
Она ворвалась в Дувр-хаус, в бешенстве скидывая шпильки. Они только что вернулись с торжественной премьеры последнего фильма Бондианы.   
  
— Мне твое платье нравится.  
  
— Конечно, тебе нравится. По всей видимости, я выгляжу как одна из девок моего деда.  
  
Дэвид нахмурился.  
  
— С каких это пор мне нравятся девки твоего деда?  
  
— Ну, ты же понимаешь, что я имею в виду. Тебе нравится это вот... — Она красноречиво указала на свою грудь — предмет ее споров с бабушкой, которой не по нраву было то, что прозрачное декольте и бока не оставляли простора для фантазии о достоинствах фигуры Виктории. — Всё это напоказ, и...   
  
Подхватив сброшенные туфли, она устремилась вверх по лестнице.   
  
— Всё это я могу увидеть в любой момент, когда захочу.   
  
Виктория остановилась и обернулась к нему.  
  
— То есть, я могу всё это увидеть в любой момент, когда ты мне позволишь...   
  
— Спасибо.  
  
Он поднялся следом за ней, направляясь в спальню.   
  
— Я даже не хотела свадебное платье от Вивьен Вествуд, но нет. Непременно британский дизайнер! И она пыталась запихнуть меня в платье с рукавами жиго! Жиго!  
  
— Я думаю, ты бы прекрасно выглядела в жиго. Что это, кстати, такое?   
  
— Такие огромные, пышные рукава. Как у Виктории I.  
  
В спальне на кровати спал Дэш.   
  
— Дэш, милый, тебя что, закрыли здесь? Да, мой хороший? — заворковала Виктория над спаниелем.   
  
Дэвид вздохнул.  
  
— Ну и почему ты ей просто не сказала...   
  
— Она королева.  
  
— И что? Ты тоже однажды будешь королевой.  
  
Она вздохнула.  
  
— Вот так и начинаются гражданские войны.  
  
На мобильном Дэвида сработал сигнал напоминания. Виктория опять вздохнула.  
  
— А, пора делать укол.  
  
Она скорчила гримасу. Дэвид направился в ванную и подошёл к мини-холодильнику, в котором за бутылками минеральной воды, подальше от любопытных глаз прислуги, хранились гормональные инъекции. С очередным вздохом Виктория встала и, повернувшись лицом к кровати, нагнулась.   
  
— Почему бы тебе не поговорить с ней о чем-нибудь другом? — сказал Дэвид.   
  
— Например?  
  
Он задрал платье выше ягодиц и оттянул вниз ее трусики.   
  
— Не знаю даже, например, об этом вот?   
  
— Ты ведь помнишь, как замечательно такой разговор прошел с твоей матерью...   
  
— Да, но моя мама — это моя мама...   
  
Дэвид воткнул иглу в ее ягодицу, и она завопила:  
  
— Мог бы предупредить!  
  
— Нет, не мог бы! Ты тогда вздрагиваешь!   
  
Виктория вздохнула.  
  
— Расстегни молнию.  
  
Дэвид выполнил ее просьбу, и она благодарно его поцеловала, вышагнув из платья.   
  
— Это что, клейкая лента? — спросил он.   
  
— Конечно.  
  
— Зачем?  
  
— А как, по-твоему, у меня грудь держится?.. И я не могу говорить об этом с бабушкой, ей придется позвать архиепископов, а я бы предпочла обойтись без них...   
  
Дверь распахнулась. Виктория вскрикнула. Дэвид заслонил жену собой. Дэш разразился лаем.   
  
В дверном проёме возник Франкателли.  
  
— Прошу прощения, мэм.  
  
— Я бы попросила! — взвизгнула она.  
  
— Простите, мэм, угроза безопасности. Правительство потребовало установить ваше местонахождение.  
  
— Может, им ещё и фотография нужна?!  
  
— Премьер-министр в пути.   
  
— Что? — возмутился Дэвид. — Полночь на дворе.  
  
— Премьер-министр не возражает, если я оденусь?! Франкателли, вон отсюда!   
  
Телохранитель вышел.  
  
— Ей-богу... — прорычала Виктория.  
  
Дэвид вышел из спальни.  
  
— Франкателли!  
  
— Сэр?  
  
— Что за угроза безопасности?  
  
— Герцогиня Ново-Южно-Уэльская, сэр.   
  
— Что она натворила на сей раз?  
  
— Герцогиня похищена, сэр. Премьер-министр сообщит подробности.   
  
  


***

  
  
Виктория рвала и метала.  
  
— Ни одной депеши!  
  
— Не вымещайте злость на ящике, это не поможет. Вам нужно его вызвать, — сказал Мельбурн.   
  
— Как он думает обойти меня в этом вопросе? Я королева.  
  
Джина подняла голову.   
  
— Что случилось, мама?  
  
— Ничего, милая.  
  
— Преувеличение, мягко говоря...  
  
— О дяде Палмерстоне пишут в газетах, — сказала Джина.  
  
— Ну разумеется.  
  
— Он выступил с речью.  
  
— Политикам часто приходится выступать с речами, Джина, хотя это никак не связано с их значимостью, — заметил Мельбурн.  
  
— Лорд М, — пожурила его Виктория. — Джина, твой папа был весьма красноречивым оратором.   
  
— Он говорил о Луи-Филиппе. — Джина встала и подала газету отцу. — Я не понимаю, что он имеет в виду.  
  
Мельбурн взял газету и просмотрел страницу.   
  
— Полагаю, он ссылается на краткосрочность французской монархии... по крайней мере, последней французской монархии.   
  
— Дядя Леопольд тоже не очень давно стал королем Бельгии.   
  
— Верно, — Мельбурн передал газету жене.   
  
  


***

  
  
К моменту появления премьер-министра Виктория и Дэвид успели переодеться и сидели в гостиной.  
  
— Не понимаю, как это могло произойти, — сказала Виктория. — Где была ее охрана?  
  
— Герцогиню не охраняют на том же уровне, что вас, мэм.  
  
— Да, но зарубежные поездки всегда представляют потенциальную опасность…  
  
— Она была гостьей мистера Эрика Дебош-Грейвза.  
  
Дэвид глянул на жену.  
  
— Я так и знал, что он мразь.  
  
— Нам же неизвестно, он ли…  
  
— Боюсь, герцог недалек от истины. МИ-6 обнаружила переписку между ним и его партнером, который, по-нашему мнению, связан с данной террористической группой.  
  
— А мистер Дебош-Грейвз? — спросил Дэвид.  
  
— Найден мертвым на месте происшествия.  
  
Виктория вздохнула.  
  
— О Господи.  
  
— О, черт.  
  
Виктория метнула на него свирепый взгляд.  
  
— Мразь.  
  
— Мы настоятельно просим ваше высочество оставаться на месте и ограничить публичные появления, — сказал премьер-министр.  
  
Виктория вздохнула.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Что мама делает? — спросила Джина.  
  
Мельбурн посмотрел на королеву, возглавлявшую семейную кавалькаду. Они ехали по парку обычным маршрутом. Виктория сегодня была непривычно молчалива. Элли сидела впереди отца на его лошади, Джина ехала рядом, а Мэгги, Сара и Шарлотта впереди.  
  
— Думаю, она размышляет о том, как поступить с вашим дядей Палмерстоном.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Монарх должен прислушиваться к своим министрам, но министр должен осознавать, что он представляет Корону — чего дядя Палмерстон сейчас не делает.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Ах, кто знает? Его всегда было нелегко контролировать.  
  
Когда они вернулись ко дворцу, девочки шумно потребовали, чтобы Мельбурн помог им спешиться, в то время как Виктории пришлось удовольствоваться помощью грума. Едва ее ноги коснулись земли, она покачнулась и упала.  
  
— Мама! — завопила Мэгги.  
  
Мельбурн бросился к жене.  
  
— Виктория!  
  
— Всё нормально. Я просто переутомилась. — Виктория повернулась к девочкам. — Входите и переоденьтесь к чаю. Вперед.  
  
Девочки послушно убежали.  
  
— Вы хорошо себя чувствуете?  
  
— Прекрасно.  
  
— Вы уверены?  
  
— Что вы имеете в виду?  
  
— Вы, случаем, не…  
  
— Я, случаем, не что?  
  
— Ждете ребенка?  
  
Виктория рассмеялась.  
  
— Нет!   
  
— Что в этом смешного?  
  
— Эффи едва исполнился год.   
  
— Это не препятствие, к тому же мы не были осторожны.  
  
— Я не жду ребенка. Не думала, что вы так этого жаждете.  
  
— Я этого не жажду.  
  
— Вы обожаете младенцев.  
  
— А вы нет?  
  
— Нет, они отвратительны на вид.  
  
— А наши?  
  
— Наши — исключение. Кроме того, не понимаю, зачем нам так необходимо еще.  
  
— Дело не в необходимости: нам дано то, что нам дано.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Делла! — воззвал голос в чаще. — Делла!  
  
Делла вздрогнула и очнулась — ее окатили ведром холодной воды. Кашляя и отплевываясь, она упала на колени.  
  
— Я была в Виндзоре. Я пряталась.  
  
— Вы прочтете заявление.  
  
— Нет. Что я здесь делаю? Где мы находимся?  
  
Двое мужчин рывком поставили ее на ноги, женщина сунула ей в руки листок бумаги.  
  
— Я не понимаю, чего вы хотите! Я…  
  
Вспышка света в лицо.  
  
— Делла! Делла!  
  
Она как будто снова была в лесной чаще — вокруг встали деревья Виндзорского парка.  
  
— Делла! Делла, вот ты где!  
  
К ней направлялась Элли.  
  
— Ты почему сбежала?  
  
— Там был какой-то мужчина.  
  
— Какой там мужчина, — рассмеялась Элли, — просто глупые Итонские мальчишки проказничали. Мэгги сбила одного с ног зонтиком. Пойдем. Папа, наверное, уже снарядил за тобой половину армии.  
  
Элли взяла ее за руку, и вместе они зашагали к замку.  
  
— Папа говорит, что мама однажды заблудилась в этом лесу, и ему пришлось ее спасать.  
  
Делла молчала.  
  
— Ты должна быть храбрее, Делла.  
  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
  
— Нельзя бежать от всего, что тебя пугает.  
  
— Но…  
  
— Ты дочь королевы. В твоих жилах течет королевская кровь. Мы представляем маму. Мы представляем Англию.  
  
В следующий момент она резко перенеслась обратно. Свет, камера, вооруженные ножами мужчины.  
  
Заявление.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Нет?  
  
Она скомкала листок бумаги и отбросила его в сторону.  
  
— Нет. В моих жилах течет кровь королевы Англии. Никто не будет мной повелевать.  
  
— Вы можете истечь кровью королевы Англии.  
  
Она не сдавалась.  
  
— Никто не будет мной повелевать.  
  
К ее горлу опять прижалось лезвие, и в этот момент с оглушительным взрывом упали стены.  
  
  


***

  
  
Виктория уставилась на экран ноутбука.  
  
— Что ты там смотришь? — спросил Уилл, заглядывая через ее плечо. — Опять про похищение?  
  
— Я просто вспомнила о нем после встречи с герцогиней.  
  
Уилл прошел на кухню, поставил чайник.  
  
— Я слышал, об этом фильм собираются снять. Отвратительно. И родители того парня требуют долю прибыли. Ты тогда помешана была на этой теме.   
  
— Неправда. — Виктория помолчала. — Серьезно, что ли?  
  
— Ну, я помню, что отвез Гасси в школу, а по возвращении на следующий день нашел тебя на том же месте, вперившейся в экран.  
  
— Надо же… Наверное, и правда была небольшая одержимость.  
  
— Я думаю сделать спагетти.  
  
— Угу. Спагетти — это хорошо.  
  
Уилл занялся готовкой, а Виктория опять уставилась в экран. Вдруг зазвонил ее мобильный.  
  
— Алло?  
  
— Алло.  
  
—…Герцогиня?  
  
Уилл оглянулся.  
  
— Не называй меня так.  
  
— Как вы достали мой номер?  
  
— Прости, что побеспокоила тебя.  
  
— Никакого беспокойства…  
  
— Просто Джина всегда была… ну, она была наследница. Мэгги была Мэгги, и посмотри, сколько всего она успела сделать за это время Элли — это Элли, она мое всё, и Эффи всегда была удивительная. А я — кем была я, кто я?  
  
— О чем вы говорите?  
  
— Я больше так не могу. Я не могу всё помнить, когда никто больше не помнит.  
  
— Вы меня пугаете.  
  
— Прости. Не стоило звонить.  
  
Виктория услышала перезвон церковных колоколов, а затем наступила тишина.  
  
Она дала отбой.  
  
— Что такое? — спросил Уилл.  
  
— Колокола. — Виктория встала. — Мне нужно что-то сделать.   
  
— Что?  
  
— Я не знаю точно.  
  
— Дай мне секунду, я сейчас выключу плиту…  
  
Обернувшись, Уилл обнаружил, что Виктории в комнате уже нет, и услышал скрип выворачиваемых автомобильных колес снаружи.  
  
  


***

  
  
Открыв глаза, Виктория увидела мужа. Она лежала в своей кровати, не помня, как там оказалась.  
  
— Что произошло?  
  
— Вы снова упали в обморок.  
  
— Что? Я…  
  
Она села в постели. У кровати стоял сэр Джеймс.  
  
— Мы сидели за ужином.  
  
— Да.  
  
Она вздохнула.  
  
— Как это возможно?  
  
— Исходя из нашей беседы ранее, я склонен думать, что ее величество снова ждет ребенка.  
  
— Да, благодарю вас, сэр Джеймс. Можете идти.  
  
Придворный врач удалился.  
  
— Это просто смешно.  
  
— Смешно?  
  
— Да. Я слишком плодовита.  
  
— Слишком плодовиты? Моя мать родила восьмерых.  
  
— Но она не была королевой. Всякий раз, как я жду ребенка, все мои министры ведут себя так, будто я не способна мыслить самостоятельно, и ждут-не дождутся, чтобы я родила сына и избавила их от королевы… — Она перевела дух. — Если бы это зависело от меня, Джина стала бы королевой, даже родись у нас сын.  
  
Она взглянула на мужа.  
  
— Но вы рады, — сказала она.  
  
— Я уже говорил, что буду рад любому ребенку, которого вы мне подарите.  
  
Она вздохнула.  
  
— Я так не терплю ограничений.  
  
— Знаю. Однако мне не терпится узнать, какое имя вы придумаете и будете держать от меня в тайне на сей раз.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Почему именно ты? — спросил Дэвид.  
  
— Что?  
  
Они шли за охранником, ведущим их по больнице. Британские спецслужбы привезли Деллу в ближайшую больницу в Иордане, где король лично гарантировал ее безопасность. Затем она попросила увидеть Викторию.  
  
— Почему она именно тебя позвала?  
  
— Она едва не погибла, Дэвид. Кого-то ей нужно было позвать. Родители у нее умерли, бойфренд точно убит…  
  
— Туда ему и дорога, этому клопу, — сказал Дэвид.  
  
— Пожалуйста, не пиши это в официальном заявлении Дувр-хауса.  
  
— Ему пообещали вознаграждение за то, чтобы он доставил ее террористам! Что я должен сказать?  
  
— Нет никаких доказательств, что он знал, что произойдет.  
  
— Нет, ему просто нужны были деньги на кокаин… или метамфетамин… или опий, или что там сейчас курят.  
  
— Сюда, ваше королевское высочество.  
  
Они вошли в палату. Деллу со всех сторон окружали медсестры.  
  
— Элли! — воскликнула она.  
  
— Элли? — прошептал Дэвид.  
  
— Нет, это я, Виктория, и Дэвид со мной. — Виктория выступила вперед. — Мы прилетели на частном самолете, чтобы отвезти тебя домой.  
  
Делла нахмурилась.  
  
— То есть, ты не знаешь?  
  
— Чего я не знаю?  
  
Делла откинулась на подушки.  
  
— Я захватила кое-какую одежду. Мы доставим тебя в Англию, сама выбирай, где ты хочешь отдохнуть и прийти в себя. В Виндзоре, Сандрингеме, Брокет-холле….  
  
— В Брокет-холле.  
  
— Необязательно решать прямо сейчас.  
  
— Брокет-холл.  
  
— Окей. Конечно. Брокет-холл, — удивленно сказала Виктория.  
  
  


***

  
  
Каким-то чудом это оказалась колокольня церкви святой Девы Марии — Виктория попала в цель с первой попытки. Торопливо взобравшись по ступенькам, она обнаружила герцогиню стоящей на выступе окна.  
  
— Герцогиня! Что вы делаете?!  
  
Виктория лихорадочно завертела головой, оглядываясь по сторонам. Было темно, на кампусе ни души.  
  
Никто не поможет.  
  
— Я поняла, что мне нужно делать. Понимаешь, мне нужно просто снова уйти, чтобы я могла вернуться.  
  
— Что?  
  
— И я опять ничего не буду помнить, было лучше, когда я ничего не помнила…  
  
— Не помнила что?  
  
Герцогиня не ответила. Виктория нашла другое окошко и высунула в него голову.  
  
— Герцогиня, вы должны объяснить мне, в чем дело, и может быть, я смогу помочь — что такое вы помните?  
  
— Тебя. Папу. Элли. Дворец. Брокет-холл. Всё.  
  
Виктория нахмурилась. О, как она хотела помочь, как хотела обнять ее, хотя объяснить эти чувства не могла.  
  
— Герцогиня, слезайте, и мы поговорим об этом!  
  
— Делла! — закричала она. — Меня зовут Делла!  
  
— Хорошо, Делла, хорошо… — Виктория вздохнула, смотря вниз, на землю. — Делла, влезайте обратно.  
  
— Нет, так будет лучше!  
  
— Нет, не лучше! Проще, но не лучше!  
  
Делла, кажется, наконец, прислушалась к ней.  
  
— Я бы вытащила вас оттуда, но я не могу. Я даже не уверена, что могу вылезти из окна, и если со мной что-нибудь случится, мои малыши пострадают, и Уилл этого не переживет. Я не могу этим рисковать.  
  
— Уилл? Это твой партнер? Тот мужчина, с которым я тебя видела?  
  
— Да, он. Вы ведь не причините ему такой боли? Нет, вы на такое не способны.  
  
— Ты не знаешь, кто я.  
  
— Не знаю. Но я не хочу, чтобы вы пострадали, с того момента, как я увидела вас у коттеджа Бурнов… я не знаю. У меня было такое чувство, будто я вас подвела, а я не хочу вас подвести, Делла. Пожалуйста, залезайте обратно, и если я могу что-то для вас сделать, я это сделаю.  
  
Делла наконец сдалась.  
  
— Я не знаю как.  
  
— Я сейчас подойду к вашему окну и возьму вас за руку — просто возьмите меня за руку, ладно?  
  
Виктория бросилась к окну, за которым стояла Делла, протягивая руку внутрь. Она схватила ее руку, потянула на себя, и обе рухнули на пол.  
  
Виктория подползла к всхлипывающей Делле.  
  
— Прости, — сквозь слезы повторяла та. — Прости.  
  
— Всё в порядке. — Виктория обняла девушку, проникаясь странным ощущением правильности происходящего. — Ничего. Просто никогда больше так не делай. Не причиняй себе вреда. Никогда.  
  
— Никто не знает, кто я. А эта женщина, которая я сейчас — всем на нее наплевать.  
  
— Неправда.  
  
— Ты не знаешь меня! Тебе просто меня жалко.  
  
— Ну конечно, я тебя знаю. Ты Делла.  
  
Делла упала в ее объятья, заливаясь слезами.  
  
Виктория и предположить не могла, что делать дальше, однако, обнимая Деллу, она чувствовала себя лучше.   
  
  


***

  
  
— В этот раз предупреди, — сказала Виктория.  
  
— И не подумаю.  
  
— Мы в самолете, и все думают, что мы сейчас занимаемся сексом в туалете…  
  
Дэвид покачал головой.  
  
— С чего бы всем думать, что мы тут занимаемся сексом?  
  
— Потому что меня зовут Виктория, а она, по-моему, была нимфоманкой.  
  
Дэвид со вздохом достал шприц.  
  
— Кажется, у тебя плохое настроение.  
  
— Наверное, виноваты мои увеличенные яичники. Ай! — Она оглянулась на мужа. — Я же просила предупредить.  
  
— А я ответил, что и не подумаю. — Он убрал шприц.  
  
Они вернулись в салон, и скоро Виктория уже спала, откинув голову на подушку.  
  
Дэвид подошел к Делле. Та не спала и смотрела в иллюминатор. Он уселся напротив.  
  
— Поговорить хочешь?  
  
Она кинула на него скептический взгляд.  
  
— Виктория тебя никогда не спросит. Все члены твоей семьи чересчур англичане, а она англичанистее всех… — Он вздохнул. — Ну, почти. Ясное дело, самая англичанистая из них все-таки королева.   
  
— Ты не поймешь.  
  
— Может, и не пойму. Меня-то никто не пытался убить на глазах у всего Интернета.  
  
— Не в этом дело.  
  
— Не в этом?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— А в чем тогда?   
  
Делла выпрямилась.  
  
— Ты веришь в прошлые жизни?  
  
— Нет…  
  
— Значит, не поймешь.  
  
— Ну, я не всё на свете знаю, я просто… не думал об этом… никогда… от слова «совсем». То есть абсолютно.  
  
— Я найду остальных. Обязательно.  
  
— Дело точно не в том, что тебя едва не убили на глазах у всего Интернета?  
  
— Точно! — воскликнула Делла.  
  
— Ладно, как скажешь. — Дэвид откинулся на спинку кресла.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От автора: Я в курсе, в каком году была премьера «Кармен». Просто считайте, что смерть Альберта каким-то образом поспособствовала ускорению процесса ее написания и постановки.


	43. Chapter 43

**_Берлин, 1936-й год_**  
  
Александрине надоело слушать мужа.  
  
А может быть, Александрине просто надоел ее муж?  
  
— Дрина! Неужели нельзя просто сделать то, что просят?  
  
— Просят! Ты меня не просил! Разве ты когда-нибудь просишь?!  
  
— Я думал, ты будешь гордиться тем, что выполняешь свой долг перед Германией!  
  
Александрина опустила взгляд на трюмо. Брошь в форме свастики. Она должна была встречать английскую наследную принцессу на железнодорожном вокзале. Альберт предложил партии кандидатуру жены, сославшись на ее отличное владение английским (которое, как она прекрасно знала, у всех них вызывало подозрение), и теперь ей придется быть гидом для принцессы, показывать ей новую Германию.  
  
Беда была в том, что новую Германию Александрина ненавидела.  
  
— Я бы и гордилась, — сказала она, наконец пристегивая брошь к платью. — Только вот это не Германии нужно, а тебе и твоим амбициям, Альберт.  
  
— Любая другая жена счастлива была бы помочь своему мужу.  
  
— А я не любая, — бросила она, поднимаясь и натягивая перчатки. — Черт.  
  
Альберт закатил глаза.  
  
— Я не могу ходить в дырявых перчатках, Альберт.  
  
— Можешь ходить в чиненых. Чай не королева.  
  
Она хмуро вынула новую пару из коробки из «Ка-Де-Вэ».  
  
— Поверить не могу, что в твоей новой гордой Германии существуют чиненые перчатки.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Ты так и не поняла. Ты так и не вспомнила меня.  
  
Теперь на лице Деллы читалось возмущение.  
  
— Нет. Мне очень жаль. Я…  
  
— Надо было позволить мне прыгнуть!  
  
— Вы ведете себя несколько мелодраматично, не находите? Что я должна вспомнить? — Виктория вздохнула. — Вы сказали: Джина, Мэгги, Элли и Эффи. Единственные Джина, Мэгги, Элли и Эффи, которых я знаю…  
  
— Ну?  
  
— Дочери королевы Виктории, но это же… — Она взглянула на Деллу. — Вы ведь не их имели в виду?  
  
— Разумеется, их! Мои сестры, твои дочери!  
  
Виктория остановила машину.  
  
— Мои дочери?  
  
— Да!  
  
— Вы думаете, что я Виктория I?  
  
— Ну, не совсем, ты реинкарнировала, мы все тоже…  
  
— Вы думаете, что я инкарнация Виктории I?  
  
— Да, естественно.   
  
— А лорд Мельбурн, значит…  
  
— Тот мужчина, с которым ты была. Уилл.  
  
— Так, а моя мама, надо думать, — герцогиня Кентская…  
  
— Скорее всего.  
  
— А остальные?  
  
— Их я еще не нашла. Только Элли.  
  
— Вы нашли принцессу Элеонору?  
  
— Ну да, она королева.  
  
— Принцесса Элеонора реинкарнировала в Викторию VI?  
  
— Да.  
  
Виктория вздохнула.  
  
— Пожалуйста, не скажите ничего такого Уиллу. Он точно психанет.  
  
Они затормозили у дома, и Виктория вышла из машины, Делла выскочила следом.  
  
— Если ты не помнишь свой последний раз, что ты тогда делала у коттеджа Бурнов?  
  
— Последний раз? У меня что, не одна прошлая жизнь была?  
  
— Ты была леди Викторией Бурн.  
  
Виктория резко обернулась.  
  
— Что вам об этом известно?  
  
— Судя по всему, больше, чем тебе.  
  
— Я немного знакома с ее зятем. Уилл учился у него как раз в то время, когда его жена умерла.  
  
— Дочь? Джина.  
  
Виктория закатила глаза.  
  
— Мало ли кого зовут Джиной.  
  
— Но только один человек за раз наша Джина.  
  
Виктория вошла в дом. Уилл поднялся ей навстречу.  
  
— Куда ты рванула… — он осекся. — Герцогиня.  
  
— Уилл, это Делла. Делла, это Уилл.  
  
Делла уставилась на Уилла.  
  
— Привет.  
  
Уилл нахмурился.  
  
— Здравствуйте. Э-э, Виктория…  
  
— Делла поживет у нас немножко.  
  
— Да?  
  
— Да. Эмми ведь жила.  
  
— У вас есть Эмми? — вмешалась Делла.  
  
— Эмми моя племянница.  
  
— Она у нас оправлялась от разрыва с парнем. А Делле нужно просто… залечь на дно. Ну что, где спагетти?  
  
  


***

  
  
Мельбурн стоял рядом, пока сэр Джеймс в очередной раз осматривал раздутый живот его жены.  
  
— Всё как будто в порядке, мэм.  
  
— Кроме того, что я прикована к своим апартаментам, а этот ребенок, похоже, не желает появляться на свет. — Она в раздражении посмотрела на мужа.  
  
— Возможно, пора обсудить вопрос будущих беременностей…  
  
— Что вы имеете в виду?  
  
— Быть может, ее величеству стоит подумать о воздержании от…  
  
— Воздержании! — Виктория села на кровати в смятении. — Вы хотите сказать, никаких развлечений в постели?!  
  
— У вас есть причина опасаться за состояние здоровья ее величества? — спросил Мельбурн.  
  
— Н-нет, но…  
  
— Благодарю вас, сэр Джеймс, — перебила доктора Виктория. — Ах да, кстати, какие новости о хлороформе?  
  
— О хлороформе? — удивился Мельбурн.  
  
— Говорят, он очень эффективно снимает боль при схватках.  
  
— А это безопасно? — спросил Мельбурн.  
  
— Разумеется, безопасно, мне нужно было воспользоваться этим средством еще с Эффи…  
  
Сэр Джеймс перебил ее.  
  
— Применение хлороформа еще не подкреплено исследованиями.  
  
— В таком случае, пора исследования продолжить, сэр Джеймс.  
  
Врач с поклоном удалился. Мельбурн устроился на кровати рядом с женой.  
  
— Почему они не желают избавлять меня от боли? Будь я мужчиной, мне не отказали бы.  
  
— Будь вы мужчиной, вам это и не понадобилось бы…  
  
— Но, лорд М, это всё изменило бы в плане рождения детей…  
  
Он положил ладонь на ее живот.  
  
— В каком смысле?  
  
— Было бы гораздо приятнее думать о младенцах, если бы роды были безболезненными.  
  
— Только вот вынашивать ребенка всё равно придется.  
  
Она посмотрела на него.  
  
— Кажется, вам нравится, когда я такая, лорд М.  
  
— Какая?  
  
— Толстая. Раздутая.  
  
— Ваш дискомфорт не доставляет мне удовольствия.  
  
— Но?  
  
— Я считаю, что вы прекрасны.  
  
Она сердито фыркнула.  
  
— Вы, пожалуй, считаете, что и коровы прекрасны.  
  
— Папа!  
  
Дверь бесцеремонно распахнулась. Вбежала Элли.  
  
— Элли, милая, что случилось? — спросила Виктория.  
  
— Пуговка заболела.  
  
— Твоя кошка? Что с ней такое? — спросил Мельбурн, опускаясь перед дочерью на колени.  
  
— Она не хочет играть.  
  
— Надеюсь, что она не подхватила чего-нибудь, — сказала Виктория.  
  
— Папа, — захныкала Элли.  
  
— Я взгляну на нее.  
  
Виктория тоже слезла с кровати.  
  
— Не стоит ли послать за ветеринаром?  
  
Элли потащила отца за руку в спальню Элли, где обосновалась Пуговка. Пятнистая кошечка лежала на боку и что-то вылизывала.  
  
— Что это?  
  
Мельбурн улыбнулся.  
  
— Это котенок. Пуговка не больна, милая, у нее просто родились детки.  
  
—  _Просто_  родились, как же, — усмехнулась Виктория.  
  
— Это объясняет и ее прибавку в весе.  
  
— А как у нее появились котята?  
  
— Так же, как у всех, полагаю…  
  
— Что это значит?  
  
Мельбурн поднял голову, страстно желая переменить тему разговора.  
  
— Почему бы тебе не сходить за няней? Скажи ей, пусть пришлет горничную приглядеть за Пуговкой.  
  
— Да, папа.  
  
Элли убежала.  
  
— Горничную — приглядеть за Пуговкой?  
  
— А вы хотите, чтобы я позвал сэра Джеймса? С вами он справляется.  
  
— Он бы и Пуговке отказался облегчить боль, наверное. — Она вздохнула. — Я-то думала, она просто толстеет. Она лучшая охотница на крыс во дворце.  
  
— Ну, быть может, она научит своим методам отпрысков, и тогда у вас будет целый полк охотников на крыс. Устроите парад.  
  
— Более пышный парад мне вряд ли сейчас по зубам. — Виктория взглянула на мужа. — Лорд Рассел сегодня явится на аудиенцию.  
  
— Будьте с ним тверды.  
  
— Кажется, он считает «папскую агрессию» покушением на мою власть.  
  
— Едва ли. К чему рисковать задеть чувства еще большего числа ваших подданных…  
  
— Но многие из них этого просили…  
  
— Нужно заставить их понять. Корона должна заставить их понять.  
  
  


***

  
  
Виктория выиграла немного времени, сбежав в душ, но Уилл был терпелив. Когда она вышла наконец из ванной, он ждал ее.  
  
— Виктория.   
  
— Я собиралась в постель. Ну и денек!  
  
— Виктория, у нас в комнате для гостей герцогиня Ново-Южно-Уэльская.  
  
— Пожалуйста, зови ее Деллой. Она предпочитает, чтобы ее звали Деллой.  
  
— Что она здесь делает?  
  
— Ей просто очень нужен… друг.  
  
— С каких это пор вы с ней друзья?  
  
— Вот с этих самых! Ладно? Она поживет у нас, и всё тут!  
  
— Как ты вообще с ней встретилась?  
  
— Случайно столкнулась, проводя кое-какие исследования…  
  
— И решила, что она должна пожить у нас? Где-то в промежутке между отъездом из дома и возвращением?  
  
— Послушай, ты завтра всё равно едешь к Гасси, она тебе мешать не будет.  
  
— Она, случаем, не сумасшедшая или вроде того?  
  
— Нет, конечно.   
  
  


***

  
  
Александрина с трудом сдерживала презрение. Встречать принцессу собрался полный комплект партийной верхушки с облаченными в форму женами с детьми.  
  
— Всё могло быть проще, Дрина, — сказал Альберт.  
  
— Верно. Остальной мир мог бы со мной согласиться.  
  
Альберт закатил глаза и отошел переговорить с коллегами. С принцессой была какая-то задержка. Александрина отвернулась к поезду и заметила высокого мужчину в костюме и шляпе.  
  
Она зашагала к нему, не сводя с него зачарованного взгляда — у нее было ощущение, будто он ей знаком.  
  
Мужчина поднял на нее ошеломительно зеленые глаза, и в этот миг она уже точно знала, что встречала его раньше.  
  
— Здравствуйте, — сказала она.  
  
— Здравствуйте. — Он помолчал и добавил: — Вы, случайно, не в составе встречающей делегации?  
  
— Возможно…  
  
— Дело в том, что никто здесь, кажется, не говорит по-английски, а принцесса не говорит по-немецки. И я тоже.  
  
Александрина улыбнулась.  
  
— Что ж, я вся ваша.  
  
Он склонил голову набок.  
  
— То есть, я к вашим услугам. Я буду вашей… — она осеклась, чувствуя, как стремительно разучивается говорить вообще на каком бы то ни было человеческом языке. Он пристально наблюдал за ней. — Я буду вам переводить. Фрау Александрина фон Кобург.  
  
— Сэр Уильям Бурн. Приятно познакомиться.   
  
Они пожали друг другу руки, потрясенно отметив каждый про себя, каким знакомым оказалось это ощущение.  
  
— Что ж, пожалуй, нужно представить вас принцессе, — сказал Билл.  
  
Он провел ее в вагон поезда, обустроенный не хуже роскошного отеля.  
  
— Я вообще не понимаю, зачем нам нужно было приезжать! — воскликнула принцесса.  
  
— Да, я знаю, — ответил Мэттью. — Я всю дорогу это слышу, с самого Лондона.  
  
Александрина изумленно переглянулась с Биллом. Тот постучал в дверь купе и покашлял.  
  
— Ваше королевское высочество.  
  
— Да, Билл. Ну что, решили они, кто из них достаточно высокопоставлен, чтобы встретить меня на перроне?  
  
— Не совсем. Позвольте представить вам фрау Александрину фон Кобург. Ее приставили переводчицей к вашему высочеству.  
  
Сделав книксен, Александрина прошла внутрь, поцеловала протянутую руку принцессы и снова сделала книксен.  
  
Она пристально взглянула на принцессу — и снова это ощущение. Принцесса, кажется, так же внимательно рассматривала ее.  
  
— Добро пожаловать в Берлин, ваше высочество.  
  
— Благодарю вас. Скажите, пожалуйста, а представителей недостойных рас прогонят парадом для моего увеселения или запрут подальше?  
  
Смешавшись на мгновение, Александрина ошарашенно застыла. Главным образом, от стыда.  
  
— Думаю, спрячут, ваше высочество. В конце концов, сняли ведь плакаты «Евреям тут не рады».   
  
  


***

  
  
Уилл спустился в гостиную и обнаружил там Деллу, державшую в руке фотографию Эллисон.  
  
— Доброе утро.  
  
Делла обернулась и улыбнулась ему.  
  
— Доброе утро.  
  
— Я ухожу…  
  
— Это ваша дочь?  
  
— Да.  
  
— А она где-то…  
  
— Она умерла.  
  
— Ой. — Делла поставила фотографию на место. — Мне очень жаль.  
  
Спустилась и Виктория.  
  
— Ты пошел? — спросила она.  
  
— Да. Вернусь вечером.  
  
Виктория склонила голову набок.  
  
— Я думала, ты заночуешь.  
  
— Нет, я всё-таки приеду домой вечером. — Уилл поцеловал ее. — Пока.  
  
— Пока.  
  
Дверь за Уиллом захлопнулась. Виктория взглянула на Деллу.  
  
— Так, у нас не очень много времени.  
  
— Эллисон была твоей дочерью?  
  
— Нет. Почему вы спрашиваете об Эллисон? Господи, вы ведь не спросили о ней Уилла?  
  
— Мне кажется, это была Джина.  
  
— Я думала, Джина Каллум была Джина.  
  
— Ну да.  
  
— И вот, кстати, о коттедже Бурнов. Что вы имели в виду под моим «последним разом»?  
  
— Последний раз, когда ты была здесь.  
  
Виктория вздохнула.  
  
— Вы хотите сказать, что я королева Виктория I и вдобавок та, другая, женщина, леди Виктория Бурн?  
  
— Урожденная Александрина Кент, затем в замужестве Александрина фон Кобург.  
  
— Что? Она была замужем до Бурна?  
  
— За Альбертом.  
  
— Ого, еще и Альберт? Я могу понять, почему я хотела, чтобы лорд М был рядом, но зачем же Альберту реинкарнировать? — Виктория помолчала. — Боже мой.  
  
— Ты знаешь Альберта? — спросила Делла.  
  
— Это неважно. — Виктория махнула в сторону кухни. — Александрина фон Кобург. Кто она такая?  
  
  


***

  
  
Билл и Александрина стояли в поодаль, пока один из немецких чиновников представлял принцессу и графа бесконечной веренице разномастных партийных шишек. Блестящий прием должен был отвлечь принцессу от всего, что ей могло бы не понравиться.  
  
Судя по не сходившей с царственного лица хмурой тени, план не удался.  
  
— Есть ли среди них кто-то, кого принцессе не следует игнорировать?  
  
— О, я уверена, что все эти люди заявят о себе. Могу гарантировать, что вам никогда не доводилось видеть подобную свору своекорыстных шакалов.  
  
— Значит, вы не бывали при дворе.  
  
— Сомневаюсь, что английские придворные сравнятся в этом с партией.  
  
— Вы росли в Англии?  
  
Александрина кивнула.  
  
— Пока мне не исполнилось десять. Тогда моя мать решила вернуться в Германию. Бог знает почему.  
  
— Соскучилась по родине, наверное.  
  
— Она соскучилась по Германии времен ее девичества. По Германии великих писателей и мыслителей… Теперь всё это в прошлом.  
  
— Стало быть, вы не верите в прогресс Германии?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Значит, взгляды вашего супруга разительно отличаются от ваших?  
  
— Сэр Уильям, вы считаете, что женщина неспособна мыслить независимо от своего мужа?  
  
— Ничего подобного я не говорил, фрау фон Кобург. В Англии мы придерживаемся совсем иных взглядов на подобные вопросы, чем большая часть мира.  
  
Александрина улыбнулась.   
  
— Так вы не считаете унизительной необходимость подчиняться женщине?  
  
— Совсем наоборот. Для меня честь служить представительнице Господа на земле. Мой отец служил первой королеве Виктории в последние годы ее жизни. Говорят, она находила меня довольно красивым.  
  
— Сколько же вам было тогда?  
  
— Что-то около шести месяцев.  
  
— Я вам не верю.  
  
— Ну, по правде говоря, она испытывала отвращение к большинству младенцев, хотя делала исключение для собственных.  
  
— Они ведь были детьми лорда Мельбурна.  
  
Александрина поймала неодобрительный взгляд Альберта.  
  
— Кроме первой дочери, разумеется, — сказал Билл.  
  
— Да, конечно.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Я больше люблю собак, — сказала Джина.  
  
Виктория улыбнулась.  
  
— Да, но у всех созданий божьих свои достоинства.   
  
Джина опустила на пол Дэш Вторую — кличка до сих пор приводила Викторию в недоумение, но муж убедил ее не выражать свое мнение на сей счёт слишком уж категорично.   
  
— У тебя есть какие-нибудь вопросы, пока не прибыл лорд Рассел?   
  
— Я не понимаю. Я думала, что ты не ненавидишь католиков.  
  
Виктория покачала головой.  
  
— Милая, с чего ты решила, что я ненавижу католиков? Я люблю всех своих подданных одинаково.   
  
— Но папа говорит, что новый закон лорда Рассела их огорчит.   
  
— Я не хочу никого огорчать и католиков я не ненавижу. Я глава Церкви, как и ты будешь однажды, и это церковь должна быть главенствующей.   
  
— Почему?  
  
Виктория не успела ответить — в комнату вошел лорд Рассел. Лицо его приняло обычное уже раздраженное выражение, когда к ним с королевой подошла Джина. Премьер-министр поклонился девочке.  
  
— А билль? — спросила Виктория, после того как Рассел обсудил с ней ряд прочих вопросов.  
  
— По моему мнению, билль легко пройдет и обеспечит верховенство вашего величества.  
  
— Зачем? — спросила Джина.  
  
Виктория повернулась к дочери.  
  
— Зачем?  
  
— Зачем тебе для этого билль?  
  
— Потому что католики не уважают нашу истинную церковь, — вставил Рассел. — Невзирая на всю ту терпимость, которую мы выказываем к их языческим ритуалам.   
  
— Почему наша церковь истинная церковь?  
  
Виктория пришла в замешательство.  
  
— Потому что мы протестанты.  
  
— Потому что Генрих VIII хотел получить развод.  
  
А это привело Викторию в ужас.  
  
— Потому что он хотел следовать истинной вере, — сказала она.  
  
— С Анной Болейн? Но он отрубил ей голову.  
  
Виктория физически чувствовала на себе пристальный взгляд лорда Рассела.  
  
— Это из-за ее прелюбодеяния, — сказал он.  
  
— Джина, можешь идти. Кажется, тебя ждет леди Лавлейс.  
  
— Но…  
  
— Ступай.  
  
Джина вышла, хмурясь.  
  
— Прошу прощения, — сказала Виктория Расселу.  
  
— Не стоит, мэм. В конце концов, дети что сырая глина, которой нужно придавать форму.  
  
  


***

  
  
Олимпийские игры, как и следовало ожидать, были эффектным зрелищем. Александрина следовала за мужем. Они направлялись на Ландзее, где сегодня проводились соревнования по гребле.  
  
— Видите ли, ваше высочество, стадион — символ новой Германии, построенный на пепле унижения, которое мы были вынуждены терпеть после войны…  
  
Виктория взглянула на мужа. Александрина переводила взгляд с принцессы на графа. Граф смотрел на жену умоляющим взглядом.  
  
— Унижение? Я думала, это были репарации.  
  
Альберт пробормотал, едва ли не заикаясь (за одно это Александрина готова была воспылать любовью к принцессе):  
  
— Репарации? При всем уважении, ваше высочество, наш народ жил в голоде и стыде. Фюрер позволил нам снова гордиться собой.  
  
— А я-то думала, репарации имели отношение к войне, унесшей жизни миллионов и повергшей землю в хаос.  
  
— Всё это в прошлом, а впереди у нас только тысячелетний рейх.  
  
— Рейх — это ведь такое королевство, верно?  
  
— Да, ваше высочество.  
  
— И что у вас сейчас? Год третий?  
  
Альберт не нашелся с ответом, а принцесса ответа и ждала. Вот-вот должно было начаться соревнование по академической гребле восьмерок.  
  
— Жаль, наши не так хороши, как хотелось бы, — сказала Виктория.  
  
— Зато немцы на удивление хороши, — заметил Мэттью. — Пусть хозяева порадуются.  
  
— Каждый до единого прекрасный пример арийской генетики и дисциплины, ваша светлость, — кивнул Альберт.  
  
— Вот как? Я тут встретил американского журналиста, который рассказал мне удивительную историю о команде своей страны. Всё это молодые люди из рабочего класса — жители их родного города сложились им на поездку.  
  
— Тем не менее, нашей команде они в подметки не годятся, — сказал Альберт.  
  
— Поживем — увидим, — сказала Виктория.  
  
Альберт отошел поговорить с одним из коллег. Билл взглянул на Александрину.  
  
— Что ж, одному из нас предстоит неприятный вечер, — шепнул он.  
  
— Что вы имеете в виду?  
  
— Я подозреваю, что ее высочество будет весьма недовольна, если победят немцы, а ваш муж будет недоволен, если они не победят.  
  
Она взглянула на Альберта. Тот опять сверлил ее свирепым взглядом.  
  
— Пожалуй, что так, хотя я сомневаюсь, что ваша принцесса будет так же несносна, как мой муж.  
  
— О, вы ее недооцениваете.  
  
— Давно вы с ней знакомы?  
  
— Я служил помощником ее личного секретаря с тех самых пор, как принцесса начала выполнять свои общественные обязательства во время своего первого сезона. Мой начальник был самым настоящим динозавром. Они с принцессой не ладили. Он решил выйти в отставку, и ее величество повысила меня до секретаря.  
  
— Значит, почти как Виктория I и лорд Мельбурн. Он ведь был ее секретарем?  
  
— Будучи одновременно ее премьер-министром и неофициально позднее, когда был ее супругом, да.  
  
— Так соблазнов не было?  
  
— Нет, я никогда не видел ее высочество в подобном свете.  
  
— Билл, кажется, начинается! — Виктория махала ему рукой.  
  
Билл присоединился к принцессе. Громыхнули стартовые пистолеты. Они смотрели в бинокли, как отчаливают лодки, направляясь к концу дистанции. Немцы, конечно, шли быстро, и зрители ревели, поддерживая их.  
  
Альберт вернулся в сопровождении одного из своих товарищей по партии, который, видимо, слишком уж большое удовольствие получал от того, как медленно начали гонку американцы.  
  
— Третий сорт, — невнятно пробормотал он, сжимая в руке стакан со шнапсом.  
  
— Едва ли. Они всегда так начинают.  
  
— Вы слишком терпимы, ваше высочество. Скоро вы поймете.  
  
Виктория обернулась к мужчине.  
  
— Что я скоро пойму?!  
  
— Виктория… — прошептал Мэттью.  
  
— Нет, этот человек думает, что может чему-то меня научить, и мне хотелось бы знать, чему именно.  
  
— Я… — Мужчина был явно пьян. — Вы только взгляните на себя, ваше высочество. У вас лучшие арийские гены.  
  
— Прошу прощения…  
  
— Королева Виктория. Принц Альберт. Оба арийцы.  
  
— Я англичанка. Вы скоро это поймете, — рявкнула Виктория.  
  
— А показать это вы собираетесь, болея за американцев? — прошептал Билл.  
  
— Тихо, — беззлобно бросила она.  
  
Билл жестом указал на гребцов, и все продолжили наблюдать. Немецкие фанаты оглушительно ревели. Но вот американцы набрали скорость, нагоняя немцев.  
  
И тогда зашумела принцесса.  
  
— Да! Да! — Виктория подскакивала, вне себя от радости. Ее ликование захватило и Билла с Мэттью, когда американцы первыми пересекли финишную черту.  
  
Немецкие партийные деятели хранили гробовое молчание. Взгляд Александрины выхватил из их группы Альберта.  
  
— Достойное сражение, — сказал Мэттью.  
  
— Весьма. — Виктория обернулась к Биллу. — Я хотела бы поздравить победителей.  
  
— И, разумеется, серебряных и бронзовых призеров.  
  
— А это обязательно? — вздохнула принцесса.  
  
— Это обязательно — это обязанность короны. И нашу команду тоже.  
  
— Короне хотелось бы иметь команду, финишировавшую на призовом месте.  
  
Билл отошел отдать соответствующие распоряжения. Возникший рядом Альберт, яростно зашептал Александрине на ухо по-немецки:  
  
— Предполагается, что ты должна помогать отечеству.  
  
— Я не умею грести, Альберт.  
  
— Не умничай! Ты до сих пор ничего полезного не сделала!  
  
— Я думала, моя обязанность здесь — быть переводчиком. Если бы хоть одна из других партийных жен сподобилась научиться хоть чему-нибудь, кроме как плодиться ради Рейха, возможно, ты бы не был так во мне разочарован.  
  
— Возможно, я не был бы так разочарован в тебе, если бы ты сподобилась плодиться ради Рейха! Ты и одного ребенка уберечь неспособна!  
  
Это привлекло внимание стоящих поблизости членов Партии. Их жены смотрели на нее с презрением, а на него с жалостью. Царственные гости понимали только, что супруги почему-то ссорились.  
  
— Мерзавец, — прошипела Александрина.  
  
— Фрау фон Кобург, простите, что вмешиваюсь… — сказал Билл.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Вы, случайно, не говорите по-итальянски?  
  
Он пытался ее выручить. Она ясно прочла это в его глазах, лучившихся добротой — такой непривычной ей, но казавшейся такой знакомой.  
  
— Чуть-чуть.  
  
— Видите ли, принцесса хотела бы поздравить всех медалистов, но я совсем не знаю итальянского, а их сопровождающий, похоже, не говорит по-английски.  
  
— Да, конечно.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Джина задает мне вопросы.  
  
Мельбурн, возившийся с котятами, оторвал взгляд от корзинки.  
  
— И?  
  
— Она желает знать, почему я глава Церкви.  
  
— По-моему, вопрос вполне справедливый.  
  
— Она хочет знать, чем англиканская церковь лучше католической!  
  
— И это тоже вполне справедливо.  
  
— Потому что Генрих VIII основал собственную церковь, когда Папа отказался дать ему разрешение на развод!  
  
— Ну…  
  
— Что?!  
  
— До того он был открытым сторонником католической церкви…  
  
— Я должна была догадаться!  
  
— О чем?  
  
— Это вы стоите за этим…  
  
— Скептицизмом?  
  
— Вы всегда были антирелигиозны!  
  
— Я не имею ничего против религии, покуда она не вмешивается в мою личную жизнь.  
  
— Вы женаты на главе англиканской церкви!  
  
— Да, мне сложно не впускать церковь в личную жизнь, но архиепископов в нашу опочивальню мы никогда не приглашали… — Мельбурн помолчал. — Впрочем, учитывая некоторые ваши наклонности, есть вероятность, что они уже в курсе того, что там происходит.  
  
— Это не смешно! Джина однажды сама будет возглавлять церковь, а вы заставляете ее ставить под сомнение само существование церкви!  
  
— Как об этом, собственно, зашла речь?  
  
— Лорд Рассел во время своего визита сообщил мне, что собирается вынести церковный билль на обсуждение в Парламенте.  
  
Мельбурн встал.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Он собирается вынести билль на обсуждение в Парламенте.  
  
— И вы не отсоветовали ему это делать?   
  
— С какой стати?  
  
— Это может иметь катастрофические последствия.  
  
— Я глава церкви! Никто не должен стоять выше меня!  
  
Мельбурн покачал головой.  
  
— Вы глава множества земель и народов, включая католиков.  
  
— Папа…  
  
— Папе нет дела до ваших дел! Мы не в семнадцатом веке живем! Вы позволили Расселу и своим епископам убедить вас в обратном…  
  
— Вместо того, чтобы позволить вам меня убедить?  
  
— Все мои советы продиктованы исключительно любовью к вам и короне.  
  
— Джина будет получать уроки религиозного воспитания. Я попрошу архиепископа подобрать подходящего наставника.  
  
— Вот оно что. Вы хотите, чтобы Джина плясала на веревочках, как марионетка, в руках епископов и министров, и говорила то, что им нужно.  
  
— Я не…  
  
— Однажды она станет королевой и будет поступать, как ей заблагорассудится, и верить в то, во что пожелает верить, и вы ничего не сумеете с этим поделать.  
  
Виктория направилась к двери.  
  
— Я объясню Джине, что англиканская церковь нужна потому, что нужно, чтобы церковь не управляла короной.  
  
Она разъяренно сверкнула на мужа глазами и вылетела из комнаты.  
  
— Мама, ты не видела моих котят? — спросила Элли.  
  
— Они у твоего папы, потому что он всё знает.  
  
— Я всё слышал! — крикнул Мельбурн.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Я не понимаю, — сказала Виктория. — К чему эта конспирация? Почему не Александрина Бурн?  
  
— Это чтобы скрыть ее предыдущий брак, ее немецкие связи.  
  
Виктория покачала головой.  
  
— Но королевская семья ни за что не допустила бы, чтобы у них служил человек, женатый на разведенной женщине.  
  
— Так это же Мэгги.  
  
— Что Мэгги?  
  
— Ну, Викторией IV была Мэгги.  
  
Виктория вздохнула.  
  
— А теперь вы говорите, что принцесса Маргарет реинкарнировала в Викторию IV?  
  
— Да, так что она никогда бы не прогнала папу.  
  
— Но если она не знала…  
  
— Вы ведь знакомы с королевой?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Вы почувствовали связь с ней?  
  
— Да, но…  
  
Да, если подумать, она как-то очень уж быстро сдружилась с самой знаменитой женщиной в мире. Они сразу друг другу понравились.  
  
— Мы друзья.  
  
— Вы друзья, потому что на самом деле она твоя дочь. Виктория не заводит новых друзей — всех своих друзей она знает с детства. Ну, кроме университетских подружек.  
  
Виктория прищурилась.  
  
— Говоря «университетских подружек», вы имеете в виду…  
  
— Только это никому.  
  
— О Господи.  
  
— Она не знает, что я знаю. Вообще-то, некоторые из них потом довольно удачно вышли замуж.  
  
— Ой, чем меньше я буду знать, тем лучше.  
  
— Ты ведь не гомофоб?  
  
— Нет, просто я не умею вовремя придержать язык или перестать копать, так что лучше мне вообще ничего не знать, чтобы не устроить ненароком монархический кризис и не посадить на престол пятимесячную королеву.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Ты поссорилась с мужем?  
  
— Да, но на сей раз, мне кажется, вы были бы на моей стороне.  
  
Они сидели в кабинете королевы. Вечер выдался на редкость тихим — не нужно было развлекать гостей. Мэгги, Шарлотта и Сара перемешали солдатиков Мэгги с куклами, которых возвели в генералы.  
  
Джина, у которой в тот день состоялся первый урок религиозного воспитания, не разговаривала с матерью.  
  
Урок пришелся ей не по нраву.  
  
Теперь она сидела за книжкой на отцовской стороне комнаты. У Мельбурна на одном колене сидела Элли, на другом полусонная Эффи. Он уговаривал Элли почитать ему — ей нужно было почаще упражняться в чтении.  
  
— На твоей?  
  
— Да, на моей.  
  
— Быть может, лучше рассказать мне, в чем было дело, и узнать, что я на самом деле об этом думаю?  
  
Виктория со вздохом отложила книгу.  
  
— Мы пренебрегали религиозным воспитанием Джины, потому что я позволила ее отцу заниматься ее образованием, а он… Вы знаете, как он к этому относится.  
  
— Разве не правильно позволять лорду Мельбурну следить за ее образованием? В конце концов, ей предстоит стать королевой.  
  
— Она поставила под сомнение само существование церкви, которую я возглавляю и которую однажды предстоит возглавить ей.  
  
— Ты ответила на ее вопрос?  
  
— Что?  
  
— Тебе ведь нравится, когда она задает вопросы другим людям.  
  
— Вам никогда не нравились вопросы.  
  
— Ты их и не задавала.  
  
Виктория изумленно воззрилась на мать.  
  
— Я никогда не задавала вопросов?  
  
— Нет. И если на то пошло, я считаю, что твой супруг весьма преуспевает в деле образования своих дочерей.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Может, присядем?  
  
Наплыв людей всё не спадал. Они были теперь среди рядовых зрителей, вдали от разреженного воздуха партийной элиты.  
  
— Да, спасибо.  
  
Они устроились на скамье.  
  
— Мне очень жаль, если энтузиазм принцессы огорчил вас.  
  
— Нет, не в том дело, — она шмыгнула носом. — Я просто не понимаю, как всё могло стать еще хуже…  
  
— И я не понимаю. …Хуже, чем…?  
  
— Мой муж винит меня. Он винит меня во всем, что идет не так.  
  
— То есть?  
  
— Я… я ненавижу его мир. — Ей так свободно и легко было с ним разговаривать. — Ненавижу партию, ненавижу этих людей, ненавижу их жен. Ненавижу, что они заставляют детей одеваться как солдат. Ненавижу то, что они говорят о евреях и всех остальных. Поэтому я радуюсь, когда что-то в его мире идет не так.  
  
— Вы любите его?  
  
— Думала, что люблю. Думала, что могу полюбить. Наши семьи этого ожидали, и…  
  
— Почему вы не уходите от него?  
  
Она подняла глаза.  
  
— У вас ведь нет детей?  
  
— Нет. Был… мальчик. Он умер.  
  
— Мне очень жаль. Я знаю, каково это.  
  
— Знаете?  
  
— Мой сын… умер два года назад, вскоре после смерти его матери. Эта боль не проходит, мы просто учимся жить с ней.  
  
— Я так хотела быть матерью, я думала, ребенок всё уладит, всё исправит, но мир вокруг изменился…  
  
— Так почему вы от него не уходите?  
  
— Я дала обет…  
  
— Он тоже.  
  
— Но какое вам до меня дело?  
  
— Мне невыносимо смотреть, как вы попусту тратите жизнь.  
  
Она взглянула на него, думая, как же она его любит — и когда она только успела решить, что любит его?  
  
— Уведите меня куда-нибудь, — сказала она.  
  
— Я не знаю местности. Я никогда здесь не был.  
  
— Тогда пойдемте со мной.  
  
— С вами — куда угодно.  
  
Она взяла его за руку и увлекла за собой, и они помчались, лавируя между счастливыми гуляющими семьями. Александрина затормозила перед пунктом назначения, коим оказался лодочный сарай.  
  
— Вы мне доверяете?  
  
— Конечно, доверяю.  
  
Она завела его внутрь. Сарай был не заперт, хотя лодка стояли в сухом доке.  
  
— Что это?  
  
— Это мужа моей сестры.  
  
— Они не здесь?  
  
— Нет, он ужасно боится воды.  
  
— Зачем тогда ему лодочный сарай?  
  
— Чтобы потешить чувство собственной важности.  
  
— Александрина, что мы…  
  
Она встала на цыпочки и поцеловала его. Он подался навстречу ее губам, обвив руками ее талию.   
  
— Сюда, — пробормотала она, показывая на рабочий стол.  
  
— Сюда?  
  
— Сюда.  
  
Он без возражений приподнял ее и посадил на стол.  
  
— Поцелуй меня.  
  
И он сделал, как было велено — подчинение далось ему так же естественно, как повелительность — ей. Она сняла и отложила в сторону шляпку и перчатки, он сбросил свою соломенную шляпу.  
  
Их губы вновь встретились.  
  
— Помоги, — опять велела она, ведя его руки к своим чулкам. Она молча проклинала адские приспособления, пока они вместе корпели над ее подвязками.   
  
И вот наконец, подвязки были покорены, ее трусики сдвинуты в сторону, и, к ее изумлению, его пальцы коснулись ее женского естества. Она закатила глаза, наслаждаясь нежными прикосновениями.  
  
— Чудесная… — повторял он, лаская ее. — Такая чудесная.  
  
Александрина потянулась к его паху, расстегнула ширинку и, стянув его брюки вниз, обхватила рукой его достоинство.  
  
— Такой большой, — прошептала она. — Как ты думаешь, тебе не будет во мне слишком тесно?  
  
— Распутница, — простонал он.  
  
Она приподнялась, помогая ему задрать ее юбку и нижнюю юбку, прижимаясь голыми ягодицами к столешнице. Глаза в глаза. Толчок.  
  
— По-моему, ты как раз подходящего размера…  
  
— Да… — Она откинула голову назад, зарываясь пальцами в его волосы. Билл двигался в ней, и это казалось таким знакомым, таким родным, таким правильным, хотя ей должно было быть странно и стыдно. Между ними не было и следа неловкости.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Уилл?  
  
Виктория вздернула голову.  
  
— Я и не ждала тебя так рано.  
  
— Где твоя подруга?  
  
— Делла? Ей надо было пойти кое-куда… найти кое-кого.  
  
Своих сестер.  
  
— Ясно.  
  
— Уилл, пожалуйста, постарайся быть с ней помягче в следующий раз. Ей это очень важно.  
  
— С чего это?  
  
— Она нездорова, ладно? Она пыталась покончить с собой.  
  
— Господи Иисусе, час от часу не легче… — вздохнул он. — Почему ты мне сразу не сказала?  
  
— «Привет, Уилл, это Делла, она хочет покончить с собой?» Как-нибудь так?  
  
— Ладно, ладно. Черт возьми, Виктория, сначала королева, теперь герцогиня Ново-Южно-Уэльская.  
  
— Я почти уверена, что герцогине Мумбайской я тоже нравлюсь.  
  
— Да ты у нас без пяти минут придворная дама.  
  
Виктория улыбнулась.  
  
— Я тут закончила с церковным актом, дальше будет про Деллу. То есть, про первую Деллу. И там прямиком к отставке Палмерстона. …Делла ведь была совсем крохотным младенцем, да? Меньше даже, чем Регина. Остальные девочки были крепыши.  
  
— Ну, она была небольшого роста. В мать пошла, наверное.  
  
— Хлороформ еще вот.  
  
— Кстати, у нас в среду доктор Дженкинс.  
  
Виктория застонала.  
  
— И она ждет от тебя план родов.  
  
Виктория нахмурилась.  
  
— На мне организация свадьбы и книга… — Она задумалась об откровениях Деллы. — И еще кое-что.  
  
— Давай заключим сделку.  
  
— Сделку?  
  
— Я соберу вторую кроватку, если ты составишь план родов.  
  
Виктория вздернула нос.  
  
— Забудь. Найму кого-нибудь.  
  
— Никого ты нанимать не будешь.  
  
— Ну, маму попрошу нанять.  
  
— Ты ведь знаешь, что можно анестезию…  
  
— Спасибо. Я в курсе.  
  
Уилл вздохнул.  
  
— Пойдем поужинаем.  
  
— Отлично. Я возьму пальто. — Она вдруг остановилась и повернулась. — Напомни мне не рассказывать тебе кое о ком, кто, как я узнала, оказывается, бисексуал. То есть, бисексуалка. Ну вот, теперь ты знаешь, что это женщина…  
  
— Виктория, пожалуйста, не рассказывай мне о женщине, которая, как ты узнала, оказывается, бисексуалка.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
  


***

  
  
Мельбурн открыл дверь и обнаружил за ней свою жену в ночной рубашке.  
  
— Почему вы стучали?  
  
— Вы всегда стучите.  
  
— Да, но вы моя жена…  
  
— Вы верите в Бога?  
  
Он сделал глубокий вдох и жестом пригласил ее войти. Она прошла в комнату и села.  
  
— Это важно?  
  
Она взглянула на него пораженно.  
  
— Разумеется, важно!  
  
— Почему вас заботит мое мнение о Боге?  
  
— Потому что вы мой муж, и мне очень хотелось бы встретиться с вами в следующей жизни. …Вы всегда так шутливо говорите о религии…  
  
— Потому что это смешно.  
  
— Уильям…  
  
— Если я верю в вас, а вы глава церкви, разве этого недостаточно?  
  
— Не знаю, — вздохнула она.  
  
— Что ж, боюсь, если вам нужен был религиозный муж, вы ошиблись в выборе.  
  
Виктория покачала головой.  
  
— Мне нужны были вы.  
  
— Тогда я не понимаю, в чем проблема.  
  
— Как вы можете не верить в Бога?  
  
— Я, скорее, не уверен в его существовании. Думаю, в мире есть много такого, что недоступно нашему взору… — Он вздохнул. — Религия, на мой взгляд, по большей части, встает между людьми, а я никогда не любил разделять людей.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Ты сноб, — сказала Виктория.  
  
Мэттью бросил на жену возмущенный взгляд.  
  
— Я сноб? Да ты сама сноб почище любого самого снобистого сноба.  
  
— Билл? — Виктория перевела взгляд на своего секретаря.  
  
— Мне они очень даже понравились.  
  
Виктория села на диван, скинула каблуки.   
  
— К тому же, всегда несказанно приятно, когда герр Гитлер не получает то, чего хочет, пусть даже наши гребцы тут ни при чем.  
  
Мэттью покачал головой.  
  
— Пойду-ка я переоденусь к ужину.  
  
Виктория тоже покачала головой, глядя вслед удаляющемуся супругу.  
  
— И вы тоже хотите меня отчитать, Билл?  
  
— Я — никогда, мэм.  
  
— Если я буду отпускать только положительные и восторженные замечания, Гитлер не преминет этим воспользоваться. А я этого не допущу. Лучше быть снобом почище самого снобистого сноба.  
  
— Согласен, мэм.  
  
— Брр, и тем не менее, мне пришлось пожать ему руку. Благодарение богу, на мне были перчатки — которые я велела сжечь. — Она вздохнула. — Что у нас на завтра?  
  
— Стрельба.  
  
— Стрельба, — опять вздохнула она. — Мне надо было стать олимпийским стрелком. Почему я не стала олимпийским стрелком?  
  
— Ну, хотя бы потому, что женщины к участию не допускаются.  
  
— И почему это? Будто вынашивание детей повлияло на мои способности целиться в мишень. Как раз наоборот… — Она взглянула на Билла.  
  
— Да, мэм?  
  
— Вы куда-то исчезли с фрау фон Кобург и довольно долго не появлялись.  
  
— Ей нужно было выговориться.  
  
— Будь я замужем за герром фон Кобургом, мне бы тоже понадобилось выговориться, но вас очень уж долго не было.  
  
— У меня такое ощущение, будто я встречал ее раньше, но где, когда и как, ума не приложу.  
  
— И у меня тоже.  
  
— Вы смеетесь надо мной, мэм.  
  
— Нет же. У меня именно такое чувство. Жаль, что она одна из них.  
  
— Если вас это утешит, мэм, по-моему, вы ошибаетесь.


	44. Chapter 44

— Как думаешь, стоит брюки надеть?  
  
Дэвид вздохнул.  
  
— Опять будет, как тогда с лаком для ногтей?  
  
Они шли по коридору дворца. Виктория несла дочь. Малышке исполнилось шесть месяцев, и Дэвид собирался сделать фотографии для общественности.  
  
— Я просто не помню бабулю в брюках. Виктория I точно брюки не носила.  
  
— Виктория I жила в девятнадцатом веке. — Дэвид указал на ступеньку. — Вот здесь.  
  
— Здесь? — Виктория взглянула на портрет. — Доброе утро, бабушка. Доброе утро, лорд М.  
  
— И повернись ко мне лицом.  
  
Дэвид защелкал камерой. Он довольно таки преуспел в фотоискусстве — семейные снимки его работы, отмечающие различные события в жизни их дочери, периодически появлялись в пресс-релизах Дувр-хауса, а теперь и Букингемского дворца.  
  
— Она не улыбается, — сказала Виктория.  
  
— Это ее рестинг бич фейс.  
  
— Дэвид, у детей не бывает… — Виктория взглянула на дочь. — Боже мой, у моего ребенка есть рестинг бич фейс.  
  
— Я же говорил.  
  
— С этим надо что-то делать!  
  
— Что делать, Виктория? ДНК ей изменить? Давай тогда пусть она еще паутиной из рук стреляет.  
  
— Ты на что это намекаешь?  
  
— А ты осмотрись, осмотрись. Она не из вакуума это лицо взяла.  
  
Виктория обернулась на портреты своих предков.  
  
— Рестинг бич фейс… — вздохнула она и повернулась к ребенку. — Виктория, Виктория, кто моя хорошая девочка? Да-да, ты! Ты моя хорошая девочка!  
  
— Не говори с ней, как с Дэшем. Она ребенок.  
  
— Дэш мне улыбнулся бы.  
  
— Виктория, смотри на папу, да, вот папа…  
  
Малышка улыбнулась, и Дэвид сделал несколько снимков. Виктория закатила глаза.  
  
— Ничего не выйдет, если вы будете закатывать глаза, мадам.  
  
— Ну, зафотошопишь…  
  
— Виктория...  
  
Она улыбнулась. Дэвид щелкнул еще несколько раз, и они направились обратно в свои апартаменты.  
  
— Я тут думал о твоей коронации.  
  
— О коронации? До нее же еще целый год.  
  
— Да, ну, была тут идея…  
  
— У кого была идея?  
  
— У нескольких человек. Поскольку у нас сейчас празднование юбилея вступления на престол…  
  
— У нас сейчас траур.  
  
— Дай, пожалуйста, договорить, ладно? Идея была в том, чтобы устроить твою коронацию в день коронации Виктории I. Две Виктории, две коронации, разделенные и соединенные ста восьмьюдесятью годами истории.  
  
Виктория вздохнула.  
  
— Это ведь твоя идея была.  
  
— И чертовски хорошая. Твой дедушка так и сказал.  
  
— Мнение дедушки по таким вопросам мы не спрашиваем. Какую икру с каким шампанским подавать — это да…  
  
— Ты ведь знаешь, что идея хорошая.  
  
— Знаешь, Уилл Лэм может помочь прояснить этот вопрос.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Потому что он специалист по викторианской истории, помню, в его книге была глава о том, как Мельбурн готовил коронацию. Он всё до мелочей продумывал…  
  
— Что скажешь о серии концертов по случаю коронации?  
  
— Серия концертов?  
  
— Да, я подумал, можно пригласить Бейонсе.  
  
— Почему Бейонсе?  
  
— У нее есть такая песня — «Кто правит миром? Девчонки!». Или это слишком уж в лоб?  
  
— Это слишком в лоб.  
  
— Я составлю список.  
  
  


***

  
  
Уилл провожал Викторию в Хитроу под проливным дождем.   
  
— Поверить не могу, что ты не уследил, как у тебя закончился срок действия паспорта.  
  
— Да-да, ты уже красноречиво высказалась по этому поводу, — сказал он, стоя рядом с ней в очереди. Виктория тянула за собой чемодан на колесиках.   
  
— Я все же считаю, что нужно было доплатить и…  
  
— Мне ехать нет необходимости.   
  
— Ну разумеется, есть...  
  
— Это твоя книга, это твой фильм, это с тобой хочет поговорить Фелисити Джонс.   
  
Виктория помолчала.  
  
— Я все равно хотела бы, чтобы ты тоже поехал.   
  
— Мы можем функционировать как отдельные люди, знаешь ли.  
  
— Да ты мне трезвонил вовсю, стоило мне скататься в Хартфордшир!   
  
— Я решил, что ты рванул в магазин, а ты пропала на два часа, уж извини, что я забеспокоился.   
  
У стойки регистрации Уилл передал чемодан ожидающему служащему. Виктория получила посадочный талон, и они направились к пропускному пункту.   
  
— Ты будешь по мне скучать? — спросила она.  
  
— Конечно, буду.  
  
Она подставила лицо, и поцелуй на прощание не заставил себя долго ждать.  
  
— Уилл, если объявится Делла...  
  
— Почему должна объявиться Делла?  
  
Виктория не ответила.   
  
— Просто будь с ней аккуратнее, если она объявится.  
  
— Ладно.  
  
— Мне надо встать в очередь.  
  
— Знаю.  
  
Они ещё раз поцеловались, и Виктория отошла.  
  
Уилл побрел обратно к парковке, думая, чем будет заниматься следующие пять дней. Совершенно точно нужно было собрать вторую кроватку, может быть, ещё раз съездить к Гасси... хотя это нарушило бы привычный распорядок жизни мальчика, чего он делать очень не любил. Ну и книга, конечно.   
  
Звонок мобильника прервал его размышления.  
  
— Алло?  
  
— Профессор Лэм?  
  
— Да, слушаю. Кто это?  
  
— Дженнингс. Личный секретарь ее величества.  
  
— Ясно. А я ждал звонка от миссис Сазерленд.  
  
— Миссис Сазерленд?  
  
— Архивариус Брокет-холла.  
  
— Я знаю, кто она.  
  
— Я просто думал, что это она будет заниматься... письмом.  
  
— Каким письмом?  
  
Уилл смешался.  
  
— То есть, вы не по этому поводу...   
  
— Ее величество желает встретиться с вами в ближайшее удобное для вас время.   
  
— Ну, я сейчас как раз в Лондоне...   
  
— Превосходно. Ждём вас к одиннадцати.   
  
Дженнингс дал отбой.  
  
— Вот так поворот... — пробормотал под нос Уилл.  
  
  


***

  
  
Мельбурн проснулся от неясного звука.  
  
В Брокет-холле была глухая ночь, и его глубоко беременная жена крепко спала рядом. Королевская семья приехала сюда по настоянию Виктории, желавшей разрешиться от бремени дома. Оставалось только ждать.  
  
Он встал, натянул лежавший в изножье кровати халат, надел домашние туфли и открыл дверь, обнаружив за ней старшую няню.  
  
— Лорд Мельбурн, — присела та.  
  
— В чем дело? Опять Сара?  
  
— Нет. Принцесса Элеонора.  
  
Мельбурн прошел по коридору, минуя детскую, где спали остальные девочки. Элеонора по-прежнему большинство ночей спала отдельно, рядом с няней. Кошмары случались с ней теперь гораздо реже, но ещё не прекратились.  
  
Он услышал проблему раньше, чем увидел дочь: она громко кашляла, задыхаясь. Он вошел в комнату. Подле девочки сидела младшая няня.   
  
— Элли? Милая, — позвал он, садясь рядом. — Скажи-ка мне, что с тобой?  
  
Элли ответить не смогла, сотрясаясь от кашля.   
  
— Она проснулась почти сразу после того, как уснула, милорд, — пояснила Лилиан. — Всё кашляет и кашляет без остановки, вот-вот потеряет сознание от переутомления.   
  
— Всё будет хорошо, милая… — Мельбурн взглянул на миссис Ричардс. — Сэр Джеймс приедет не раньше завтрашнего дня, пошлите коридорного в Хэтфилд за доктором Брандоном.  
  
— Хорошо, милорд.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Делла, — протянула Виктория, поднимая взгляд на кузину. — Пожалуйста, скажи, что у нас не была назначена встреча.  
  
— Нет, я просто заглянула.  
  
— Вот как, приятный сюрприз.  
  
— Эмма уехала?  
  
— Ну, я не могла держать герцогиню Мумбайскую при себе вечно, но я собираюсь сделать ее правительницей гардеробной, так что она скоро вернется.  
  
— Всё равно это не она… — пробормотала Делла.  
  
— Кто?  
  
Делла вздохнула.  
  
— Мне просто интересно, не встречала ли ты кого-нибудь в последнее время.  
  
— Я встречаю кучу народа.  
  
— Кого-нибудь, с кем ты сразу нашла общий язык. Нового друга.  
  
— Не припомню…  
  
В комнату, держа на руках дочь, вошел Дэвид.  
  
— Привет, Делла.  
  
Делла задержала на ребенке взгляд.   
  
— Ваше величество, прибыл профессор Лэм, — объявил Дженнингс.  
  
— Спасибо, Дженнингс. Пусть войдет.  
  
Дженнингс кивнул и скрылся. Делла посмотрела на Викторию.  
  
— Что он тут делает?  
  
— А что? Вы знакомы?  
  
— Да…— запнувшись, ответила Делла.  
  
Уилл прошел в открытую перед ним дверь, безупречно следуя придворному протоколу: поклон, поцелуй королевской руки.  
  
— Ваше величество.  
  
— Профессор Лэм. Вы помните моего супруга?  
  
— Ваше высочество.  
  
— Рад снова вас видеть. Как поживает ваш сын?  
  
— Хорошо, сэр, спасибо.  
  
— Когда вы в последний раз видели принцессу, она была чуть поменьше.  
  
— Я вижу. Ваше высочество. — Уилл слегка склонил голову.  
  
Малышка улыбнулась. Уилл улыбнулся в ответ, и девочка радостно захихикала.  
  
— Как вам это удалось? — пораженно спросила Виктория.  
  
— Что удалось, мэм?  
  
Виктория не ответила. Она показала на Деллу.  
  
— Говорят, вы знакомы с герцогиней Ново-Южно-Уэльской?  
  
— Да. Герцогиня.  
  
— Профессор Лэм, — промямлила Делла.  
  
— Что ж, прошу нас извинить. Нам с профессором Лэмом нужно обсудить одно дело.  
  
Один за другим остальные покинули комнату. Делла шла, еле волоча ночи.  
  
— Большое спасибо, что пришли. — Виктория жестом предложила ему сесть.  
  
Уилл уселся напротив королевы.  
  
— Мне это не составило труда, ваше величество, хотя любопытно, как мои знания могут вам пригодиться.  
  
Виктория широко раскрыла глаза.  
  
— Ваши знания — это именно то, что мне нужно. Вы эксперт по моей семье.  
  
— Ну…  
  
— Мне предстоит организовать коронацию, и мой комитет, похоже, считает, что неплохо было бы назначить ее на день коронации Виктории I.  
  
— Отличная идея.  
  
— Вы полагаете?  
  
— Да, мэм. По-моему, чем прочнее и прямее будет ассоциация между вашей коронацией и вашей родословной, тем лучше.  
  
— Почему это?  
  
— Возьмите коронацию вашей покойной бабушки — всё было значительно скромнее по сравнению, скажем, с коронацией ее матери, которая, между прочим, состоялась под конец Великой депрессии — и людям не за что было уцепиться, нечем заинтересоваться.  
  
— Вы не думаете, что это расточительно?  
  
— Ну, я надеюсь, что коронация у вас будет всего одна, мэм, так что капелька расточительности, по-моему, вполне допустима.  
  
Виктория улыбнулась.  
  
— Справедливо.  
  
— Представьте, что монархия — это такая фабрика. Вы должны постоянно поставлять сырье, из которого строится легитимность вашего нахождения на престоле. Ваша благотворительность, каждая церемония, каждое рыцарское звание…  
  
— Вы говорите обо мне, — перебила она. — Я есть это сырье.  
  
— Да, но в отличие от актрисы или инстаграмной модели, ваше сырье имеет многовековую историю. Это придает ему веса. Британская история отражается в истории вашей семьи.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Что?  
  
Мельбурн поймал гневный взгляд сидевшей в постели Виктории. Ей не нравилось то, к чему вел доктор.  
  
Доктор Брандон прочистил горло.  
  
— Подобный кашель в высшей степени заразен, мэм. Я рекомендовал бы вам и другим детям как можно скорее покинуть дом.  
  
— Но ребенок вот-вот родится.  
  
— Я знаю, мэм. Но по опыту могу сказать, что такой кашель может быть губителен для новорожденных и маленьких детей возраста принцессы Евфимии.  
  
— Но что если они уже подверглись его воздействию? Какой тогда смысл уезжать?  
  
— Доктор Брандон, вы не оставите нас на минуту?  
  
— Разумеется. Я осмотрю остальных детей на предмет симптомов.  
  
Мельбурн закрыл за доктором дверь.  
  
— Вы можете увезти детей в Виндзорский замок.  
  
— И не подумаю!  
  
— Я останусь в Брокет-холле с Элли.  
  
— У меня со дня на день начнутся роды!  
  
— Вы предлагаете мне бросить Элли?  
  
— Нет, но… нам ведь даже неизвестно, существует ли реальная угроза!  
  
— Рисковать нельзя, Виктория. Вы забываете, насколько хрупко детское здоровье. Кроме того, мы не можем подвергать опасности монарха и предполагаемую наследницу.  
  
— Но…  
  
— Нет. Я велю слугам собирать вещи.  
  
— Уильям…  
  
— Не спорьте.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Разумеется, обычные историки скажут вам, что лорд Мельбурн был политиком, ничего особенного не добившимся…  
  
— Разве женитьба на королеве не считается? — спросила Виктория.  
  
— Ну, никаких особых политических свершений, никаких военных успехов…  
  
Королева нахмурилась.  
  
— Неужели Крымская война была таким уж великим достижением?  
  
— Я предпочитаю считать, что свое влияние он оказывал другими способами. Возьмите, к примеру, коронацию…  
  
Он вынул из сумки свой айпад.  
  
— Вот эту презентацию я показываю студентам моего вводного курса…  
  
— Лорд Мельбурн организовал бракосочетание Виктории I и принца Альберта?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Трудно, наверное, было. К моей свадьбе нужно было продумать сотню мелочей, а я ведь не за иностранного принца выходила…  
  
— Ну, в смысле влияния, я бы сказал, что герцог Монтроз занимает гораздо более влиятельное положение, чем второй сын герцога Саксен-Кобургского…  
  
— Не говоря уже о том, что премьер-министр вряд ли был в меня влюблен.  
  
— Так вы думаете, что он уже тогда был в нее влюблен?  
  
— Почему нет?  
  
— Не желаете поделиться со мной семейной тайной, мэм?  
  
— Никто никогда не говорит о ее с Альбертом браке. Я почти ничего о нем не знаю, кроме ого, что он был страшным занудой… Наверное, я должна знать о нем что-то, мы ведь столько всего знаем о лорде Мельбурне, мы живем в его доме, выращиваем его орхидеи…  
  
— Давайте я покажу вам, как лорд Мельбурн готовил коронацию.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Мы надолго уезжаем, папа?  
  
— Я не знаю, милая.  
  
Мельбурн посадил в экипаж Мэгги, затем Сару. Сундуки с вещами уже разместили. Шарлотта по-прежнему жила с ними — они не желали пока обрекать ее на то бедственное положение, в котором находились ее дед с бабкой.  
  
— Я отправил письмо с распоряжениями сегодня утром, бабушка и кузина Эмми встретят вас в Виндзоре. — Он глянул на старшую дочь. — Джина…  
  
— Я не хочу ехать.  
  
— Прости, но так нужно. Не спорь.  
  
Девочка надула губки. Как ни походила была на него Джина, временами она всё же вела себя в точности как мать. Она очень не любила, когда ей не удавалось добиться своего.  
  
Из дома вышла Виктория с таким же недовольным лицом.  
  
— Я не хочу ехать.  
  
— Эффи с няней уже уехали, так что лучше и вам ехать следом.  
  
— Но что если ребенок захочет родиться, пока мы будем там? Вы будете мне нужны.  
  
— Я буду рядом, если получится, но я нужен Элли.  
  
Виктория надула губы.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Почему мама уехала? — Элли едва могла говорить сквозь непрекращающийся кашель.  
  
— У мамы дела в Виндзоре. — Он снял девочку с банкетки у окна.  
  
— А почему остальные уехали?  
  
Мельбурн не стал отвечать.  
  
— Нам с тобой и вдвоем будет весело.  
  
Элли недоверчиво на него посмотрела.  
  
— Пойдем. Я тебе кое-что покажу.  
  
  


***

  
  
Принеся Элли в библиотеку, Мельбурн усадил ее на диван и укутал одеялом. Она сидела, крепко сжимая в руках куклу и судорожно кашляя.  
  
Их с Викторией взгляды на детские болезни сильно различались. Его родители потеряли двойню из-за похожего кашля, а затем умерла от чахотки Гарриет, которой было всего четырнадцать. Одним из неявных преимуществ одинокого детства Виктории в Кенсингтоне было в том, что ей не приходилось пережить смерть братьев и сестер.  
  
Он снял с полки альбом.  
  
— Это для меня сделала кузина Фанни, — сказал Мельбурн, садясь рядом с дочерью.  
  
— Что это?  
  
— Памятный альбом. С коронации твоей мамы. Хочешь посмотреть?  
  
— А я там есть?  
  
— Разумеется, нет.  
  
Элли помрачнела.   
  
— Ты тогда еще не родилась, и мама еще даже не была замужем.  
  
— А-а.  
  
— А-а, — поддразнил он со смехом. — Фанни была одной из фрейлин мамы, участвовавших в церемонии. Она сделала этот альбом мне в подарок.  
  
Его племянница и не подозревала, как дорожил он каждой страничкой. Теперь над альбомом склонилась Элли, изучая каждую гравюру, каждый рисунок, каждую статью.  
  
— Она была хорошенькая…  
  
— Твоя мама и сейчас очень хорошенькая. Даже красивая — как и ее дочери.  
  
Элли улыбнулась отцу, и он улыбнулся в ответ.  
  
— Кроме того, смысл коронации в том, чтобы быть царственной. Твоя мама королева, она родилась, чтобы быть королевой, этому невозможно научиться, но это можно в себе воспитать. Видишь эту гравюру?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Посмотри на лошадей — замечаешь что-нибудь? Подумай. Что между ними общего?  
  
— Они все белые.  
  
— Верно. Видишь? Изначально в парадную карету должны были запрячь гнедых, но я не позволил. Я хотел, чтобы она выглядела так, словно пришла из сказки.  
  
— Мама из сказки?  
  
— Самую чуточку.  
  
Элли перевернула страницу.  
  
— А на этой гравюре сама церемония внутри Вестминстерского аббатства.  
  
— Где ты?  
  
— Вот я, держу меч.  
  
— А почему ты не рядом с мамой?  
  
— Я стою довольно близко. Смотри, это церемониальный меч…  
  
— А кто такой Альберт?  
  
Элли внимательно смотрела ему в лицо.  
  
— Альберт был первым мужем мамы. Ты ведь знаешь.  
  
— Не знаю.  
  
Мельбурну захотелось переменить тему.  
  
— Да. Кузен Эрнст его брат. А теперь давай взглянем на что-нибудь другое?  
  
  


***

  
  
На второй день Уилл отправился во дворец с планом. Он неожиданно для себя самого очень быстро втянулся в вопросы коронации.  
  
— Я составил список того, что было на коронации Виктории I и что, как мне кажется, может пригодиться на коронации вашего величества.  
  
— Например?  
  
— Например, во дворце был дан грандиозный бал. Бал также устроил и герцог Веллингтон — его посетило около двух тысяч гостей.  
  
— Ну, конечно, нужно дать бал. Кажется, даже у бабули был бал.  
  
— Можно несколько модернизировать его — придумать, как устроить посещение для рядовых граждан.  
  
Виктория вздохнула.  
  
— Не хотелось бы, чтобы для этого нужно было покупать билет. Выборка должна быть случайной.   
  
— Быть может, некоторое количество билетов стоит распространить благотворительным организациям, которые вы поддерживаете, а остальные раздать военнослужащим, спасателям.   
  
Виктория кивнула.  
  
— Что ещё?  
  
— По случаю коронации в Гайд-парке проводилась трехдневная ярмарка. Это может быть хорошей идеей — я полагаю, в парках будут установлены экраны, как было во время вашей свадьбы.   
  
— То есть, вроде как устроить ярмарку вокруг этого?  
  
— Именно.  
  
— Это же кошмар в плане обеспечения безопасности.   
  
— В этом плане кошмаром были и Олимпийские игры.  
  
— Логично.  
  
— Еще в вечер дня коронации все развлечения в столице были бесплатными.   
  
Виктория состроила гримасу.  
  
— Ну и как мне это устроить?  
  
Уилл склонил голову набок.   
  
— Я не вполне уверен. Кое-что с тех пор явно изменилось.  
  
— Герцог Монтроз зациклился на концерте. На свежем воздухе. С Бейонсе или кем-нибудь вроде нее.   
  
— Отличная мысль.  
  
Викторию это позабавило.  
  
— Серьезно?  
  
— Королева Бей выступает для королевы.  
  
— Королева Бей? — скептически переспросила Виктория.  
  
— Я не совсем оторван от жизни.   
  
— Да уж.  
  
  


***

  
  
Каждый день Мельбурна в Брокет-холле начинался — весьма предсказуемо — с письма от его жены, доставленным бедолагой посыльным в ночи. Виктория справлялась об Элли, сетовала на свое состояние и умоляла его приехать как можно скорее.  
  
Он писал ответ, рассказывая о здоровье Элли и объясняя, что не скоро ещё сумеет приехать.  
  
И посыльный пускался в обратный путь в Виндзор.  
  
— Когда нам можно будет поехать к маме? — кашляя, спросила Элли.   
  
Мельбурн погладил ее по спинке. Няня вручила ему стакан воды. Он приложил стакан ко рту дочери, поя ее мелкими глотками.  
  
— Скоро, милая.  
  
— Я по всем соскучилась.  
  
Бедняжка Элли. Она начала жизнь в окружении семьи и теперь не умела жить иначе.   
  
— Знаю, знаю.  
  
— Можно мне опять спать в детской?  
  
— Что?  
  
Элли закашлялась, и ему пришлось подождать, пока приступ закончится, чтобы она могло снова заговорить.  
  
— Мне не нравится спать одной. Я слышу Мэгги, Сару и Шарлотту, им так весело вместе.  
  
— Джина теперь спит одна.  
  
После злоключений Джины в Ирландии он думал, что этому, наверное, уже никогда не бывать, но вскоре после того, как кошмары отступили, она открыла для себя прелести собственной комнаты.  
  
— Я не хочу быть одна. Обещаю, я никого не разбужу.  
  
— Элли, не в этом...  
  
Но и в этом дело было тоже. Элли снова закашлялась, и он обнял ее.   
  
— То, что ты не рядом с ними, не значит, что они меньше тебя любят. Вот мы с тобой ведь не спим в одной комнате?   
  
— Вы с мамой играете в игры в ее покоях.  
  
— С чего ты решила, что мы с мамой играем в игры в ее покоях?  
  
— Всякие звуки.  
  
Мельбурн взглянул на пытавшуюся скрыть улыбку няню.  
  
— Почему бы нам не проверить, готов ли бульон для принцессы?  
  
  


***

  
  
Виктория вошла в спальню и обнаружила мужа держащим в руках нечто вроде короны.  
  
— Ты что делаешь?  
  
— Бабушка передала с дядей Джейми. Она подумала, что коронет может мне пригодиться.  
  
— Коронация еще не скоро, разве что ты сильно сдвинул график.  
  
— Джейми считает, что мне нужно заказать собственный коронет. Этот в последний раз надевали во время коронации твоей бабушки, а сделали его к коронации твоей прабабушки.  
  
— Кажется, где-то тут у нас лежит коронет лорда Мельбурна. С диадемами.  
  
— Зачем?  
  
— Не знаю. А что прикажешь с ними делать? Устроить распродажу из багажника?  
  
— Ты знаешь, что такое распродажа из багажника?  
  
— По телевизору видела. Не делай вид, будто ты весь такой из народа, а я принцесса в башне. У тебя по саду зебры гуляли!  
  
— Я же вырос в Зимбабве, это все равно что когда здесь олени гуляют по саду — или у тебя нет оленей?  
  
— Уиллу Лэму нравится твоя идея с концертом.  
  
— Правда?  
  
— По его словам, Виктория I велела, чтобы в канун коронации все увеселительные заведения города работали бесплатно — что кажется мне трудноосуществимым.  
  
— Ну-ка, дай подумать…  
  
— Думаешь, тебе удастся такое провернуть? И Бейонсе?  
  
— Ах, теперь, значит, тебе Бейонсе подавай.  
  
— Королеву Бей для королевы. Ну, или хотя бы Леди Гагу. Все-таки какая-никакая аристократия.  
  
  


***

  
  
Проходили дни, и Мельбурн с радостью отмечал, что к Элли возвращаются силы. Уже больше не нужно было носить ее во время их бесцельного брожения по дому. Приступы кашля становились реже и слабее.  
  
Однажды, вернувшись в дом из оранжереи с орхидеями, он обнаружил дочь в библиотеке.  
  
— Элли, чем ты там занимаешься?  
  
— Я нашла мамину корону.  
  
Мельбурн нахмурился, обошел стол и увидел стоявший на полу деревянный ящик, в котором лежал его собственный коронет. Он опустился на колени напротив Элли.  
  
— Это не мамина корона. Это коронет. Виконтский коронет.  
  
— А-а.  
  
— Ты ведь помнишь, что мамина корона гораздо больше и роскошнее.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Потому что она королева Англии, а я всего лишь господин этого поместья.  
  
— Надень.  
  
— Надеть.  
  
Элли смотрела на него умоляющим взглядом, и он знал, что спорить было бесполезно. Он готов был на что угодно ради любой из своих девочек. Он водрузил коронет себе на голову, и Элли восторженно захихикала.  
  
— Почему ты смеешься? На что я похож?  
  
— Просто так.  
  
— Не думаю, что просто так.  
  
— Красивая шапка.  
  
— Тогда, пожалуй, стоит надеть ее на тебя.  
  
Он снял коронет и опустил его на головку Элли — разумеется, он был девочке так велик, что опустился на самые глаза, чем вызвал у нее новый приступ хихиканья.  
  
— Она слишком большая!  
  
— Вот как? Это очень маленькое поместье, я-то думал, ты справишься.  
  
Он вызволил дочь из головного убора.  
  
— Папа?  
  
— Да?  
  
— А почему ты не король?  
  
— А почему я должен быть королем?  
  
— Потому что ты муж королевы.  
  
— Ясно. Однажды Джина станет королевой. Ты полагаешь, ее муж должен быть королем?  
  
— Фу-у.  
  
— Что такое?  
  
— Джина не может выйти замуж за мальчика. Она их не любит.  
  
— Это еще изменится.  
  
— Мальчики плохо пахнут.  
  
— Разве я плохо пахну?  
  
Элли нахмурилась.  
  
— Ты ведь не мальчик.  
  
Мельбурн поднял бровь.  
  
— Вот так новость.  
  
Элли подобралась к нему, прильнула к боку. Он обхватил ее руками.  
  
— Ты лучше себя чувствуешь? Кашель почти прошел.  
  
— Да, папа.  
  
— Вот и славно. Если доктор Брандон позволит, поедем к маме и остальным в Виндзор.  
  
— Правда…  
  
— Только если доктор Брандон позволит. Но ты всё же ляжешь в постель, как только мы прибудем в Виндзор, и не встанешь, пока совершенно не выздоровеешь.  
  
  


***

  
  
Сюрреалистичное начинало становиться реальным: вот он снова едет в Букингемский дворец и паркует машину, будто это совершенно обычное дело. Он захватил свои вещи и отправился ждать королеву в ее кабинет.  
  
— Профессор Лэм.  
  
— Ваше величество.  
  
— Я хотела кое-что вам показать.  
  
Она показала на деревянный ящик, жестом предлагая открыть его. В ящике лежат коронет.  
  
Коронет виконта.  
  
Улыбка мелькнула на его лице. Он поднял на королеву взгляд.  
  
— Это ведь…  
  
— Я слышала, вы большой поклонник, — улыбнулась королева.  
  
— Что вы, я не могу…  
  
— Ну разумеется, можете. Он лежит в этом ящике, наверное, с самой коронации Виктории I…  
  
Уилл вынул коронет из ящика.   
  
— На самом деле он позировал в нем для портрета. Один раз Хейтеру, разумеется. Потом принцесса Элеонора очень увлекалась рисованием и живописью.  
  
— Правда?  
  
— О да. В дневниках Мельбурна написано, что она с раннего детства выучила, кто есть кто на каждом портрете, и даже здоровалась и прощалась с ними.  
  
Виктория замерла.  
  
— Неужели?  
  
— Да. Виктория I любила рисовать и писать акварелью. Элеонора унаследовала ее способности. И Мельбурн ее в этом поощрял.  
  
— Кажется, он был замечательным отцом.  
  
— Мне нравится так думать.  
  
— Я могу попросить вас об одной услуге?  
  
— Об услуге, мэм?  
  
Королева помолчала.  
  
— Мне хотелось бы, чтобы вы вошли в комитет по подготовке к коронации.  
  
— Я?  
  
— Необходимо, чтобы всё было устроено в точности как полагается, а многие из моих придворных не обладают нужными качествами. Вы только посмотрите на фрейлин моей матери. На моего деда… Бабулины фрейлины вроде бы ничего, но сборища женщин зануднее вы не найдете.  
  
— Я не придворный, мэм.  
  
— Нет, вы гораздо лучше. …Ну что, согласны?  
  
— Разумеется, мэм.  
  
— Правда? Вам не нужно времени на раздумья или обговорить это с Викторией?  
  
Уилл улыбнулся.  
  
— Мэм, позвольте дать вам совет: не заставляйте человека сомневаться в его решении после того, как уже получили от него нужный вам ответ.  
  
— Точно. — Королева улыбнулась. — Спасибо.  
  
  


***

  
  
У дверей в Виндзоре их встретила герцогиня.  
  
— Бабушка!  
  
— Meine leibe, я так рада, что тебе лучше и что ты наконец с нами.  
  
— Я скучала по вам.  
  
— И мы все по вам скучали. — Она взглянула на Мельбурна. — А вы кое-что пропустили.  
  
Тот сразу догадался.  
  
— Ребенок?  
  
— Девочка.  
  
— А Виктория?  
  
— Отдыхает.  
  
Мельбурн повернулся к дочери.  
  
— Ступай с бабушкой.  
  
По пути он встретил сэра Джеймса, который проводил его в детскую.  
  
Мельбурн вынул новорожденную из колыбели.  
  
— Она совсем крохотная, — сказал он, баюкая младшую дочь на руках. — Меньше даже, чем была Джина.  
  
— Роды были очень легкими.  
  
— Думаю, у королевы на сей счет иное мнение. — Он перевел взгляд обратно на ребенка. — Правда, любовь моя?  
  
Войдя спустя несколько минут в королевскую опочивальню, он услышал слабый голос жены:  
  
— Лорд М, это вы?  
  
Он махнул сидевшей с королевой няньке, отпуская ее, и подошел к кровати.  
  
— Как вы себя чувствуете?  
  
— Восхитительно.  
  
— Стало быть, хлороформ помог?  
  
— Чудесно помог.  
  
— Она прекрасна. — Он поцеловал жену. — Спасибо еще раз.  
  
— Но она такая маленькая. И несколько странная на вид. А вдруг она карлица?  
  
— Она не карлица. Что вы приняли вместе с хлороформом?  
  
— Чуточку бренди. И портвейна.  
  
— Понятно.  
  
— И слишком тощая. У меня не должно быть тощих детей. Она похожа на лягушонка. Ее нужно немедленно раскормить.  
  
— А имя?  
  
— Делла… — вздохнула она. — Принцесса Делла Соединенного Королевства, дочь Ее Величества королевы Виктории и второго виконта Мельбурна.  
  
— Делла… — эхом отозвался он.  
  
— Но ее непременно нужно раскормить.  
  
  


***

  
  
Уилл не сводил глаз с портрета принцессы Элеоноры. Он давно отвлекся и ушел в дебри интернета — надежное средство против серьезной работы.  
  
— Ау-у!  
  
— Виктория?  
  
Он подскочил с места и встретил ее в прихожей. Виктория вкатывала через порог свой чемодан.  
  
— Ты как здесь? Я ждал тебя завтра.  
  
Он поцеловал ее.  
  
— Да, кошмарная история.  
  
— Что? С тобой всё нормально?  
  
— Нет, нет, со мной всё прекрасно. Я пыталась написать тебе, сообщить, что возвращаюсь домой раньше…  
  
— Что? Я ничего не получал.  
  
— Ага. Потому что я случайно отправила это сообщение маме, а потом еще кое-какие другие сообщения, и она мне с самого Хитроу ездит по ушам.  
  
— Господи, что ж такого ты там написала?  
  
— Я тебе позже наглядно покажу.  
  
— Жду с нетерпением.  
  
— А сейчас я умираю с голода.  
  
Она направилась на кухню, и Уилл пошел следом. На столе Виктория заметила красную папку.  
  
— Что это?  
  
— Это? Да так, бумаги.  
  
— С печатью королевы?  
  
— Да. Она попросила меня войти в комитет по подготовке к коронации.  
  
Виктория уставилась на него неверящим взглядом.  
  
— Что, прости, она сделала?  
  
— Угу, вроде как в роли консультанта.  
  
— Ты консультант? В комитете по подготовке к коронации?  
  
— Буду им, когда заполню всё это, и когда МИ-5 проверит, да.  
  
— Не знаю даже, что сказать.  
  
— «Поздравляю» или что-нибудь в этом роде, наверное.  
  
— Да, само собой. — Она сделала глубокий вдох. — Уилл, когда ты видел королеву, ты не…  
  
Она осеклась. Уилл выжидающе склонил голову набок.  
  
— Я не что?  
  
— Ничего. Извини. Не соображу, о чем вообще говорила.  
  
  


***

  
  
Выйдя в коридор, Дэвид обнаружил Викторию на лестнице, созерцающей свой любимый портрет.  
  
— Добрый вечер, бабушка. Добрый вечер, лорд М.  
  
— Не издевайся.  
  
— А что? Только тебе позволено с ними разговаривать? Я не могу поболтать с родственниками жены?  
  
Виктория взглянула на мужа.  
  
— Твой отец ведь любил тебя?  
  
Дэвид уселся.  
  
— Мой отец был расистом и бабником…  
  
— Но он любил тебя?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Мой отец…  
  
— Я не сомневаюсь, что твой отец тоже тебя любил.  
  
— Может, и так, только я этого не чувствую. — Виктория уперлась локтями в коленки. — Может, он пытался меня подготовить. Он же наверняка давно знал, что умирает.  
  
— Я уверен, что он каждый день тревожился о том, что станет с тобой и твоей мамой. Я бы на его месте точно переживал.  
  
— В том-то и дело. Мама.  
  
Дэвид вздохнул.  
  
— Ну вот, начинается.  
  
— Что? Что начинается?  
  
— Ты всегда так.  
  
— А ты всегда называешь своего отца расистом!  
  
— Так он и был расистом.  
  
— Я просто… мне просто так хотелось бы, чтобы мои родители были как Мельбурн и Виктория, чтобы на них можно было положиться. Я больше полезного получила из совета в письме Мельбурна, чем от обоих моих родителей вместе взятых, а ведь Мельбурна уже больше сотни лет нет в живых. — Она вздохнула, возвращаясь взглядом к портрету. — У меня будет коронация.  
  
Дэвид кивнул.  
  
— У тебя будет коронация…


	45. Chapter 45

— Я не понимаю, — заявила Джина.  
  
Виктория взглянула на дочь.  
  
— Разумеется, понимаешь! Ты у меня умница.  
  
— Потому что, — сказал лорд Абердин, — ваше королевское высочество, царь хочет определять политику Европы и, разумеется, права пилигримов в Святой земле.  
  
— Это я понимаю, — пояснила девочка. — Только какое мне дело до Европы и, тем более, Святой земли?  
  
Мельбурн, сидевший над бумагами за письменным столом, ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Джина, ну конечно, тебе есть дело до Святой земли. Однажды ты станешь главой церкви.  
  
— Но церковь в Англии, то есть здесь, а не на континенте и не на Востоке…  
  
— Ваше королевское высочество, вы должны понимать…  
  
— По-моему, Наполеону III выгоднее всего объявить войну.  
  
Абердин повернул голову.  
  
— Ваша светлость?  
  
— Утвердить законность своего положения через войну. Он только провозгласил себя императором, ему нужно каким-то образом узаконить свое положение.  
  
— Но все правители только провозглашают себя.  
  
Виктория обернулась к своему премьер-министру.  
  
— Вот кем вы меня предполагаете, лорд Абердин?  
  
— Прошу прощения, мэм. Я никоим образом не имел в виду ваше величество.  
  
Абердин откланялся, и Джине было позволено удалиться тоже. Виктория повернулась к мужу.  
  
— Вы слишком наслаждались происходящим.  
  
— Неужели?  
  
— Джина чересчур умна.  
  
— Вот как?  
  
— Да! Я в ее возрасте никогда не задавала столько вопросов.   
  
— Ей почти тринадцать. По правде говоря, вопросов должно быть больше…  
  
Виктория вздохнула.  
  
— Не думаю, что мне это по плечу.  
  
— В таком случае, вам, пожалуй, придется, довольствоваться обществом Эффи и Деллы.  
  
Виктория насупилась.  
  
— Я каждый день жду, что Эффи придет ко мне и потребует собственное хозяйство. Вы знаете, что она спросила меня, почему у нее нет собственной камеристки?  
  
— Эффи действительно считает, что мир должен вращаться и останавливаться по ее желанию. Очень интересно, откуда у нее это…  
  
— Но я не… Я никогда!  
  
— Ваша мать рассказывала, что когда вам было столько лет, сколько Эффи сейчас, вы заставляли своих товарищей по играм обращаться к вам в соответствии с вашим титулом.  
  
— Это элементарные правила этикета! — Виктория раздраженно фыркнула.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Рождество — всегда мое время!  
  
Виктория подняла голову. Уилл уже полчаса говорил по телефону с Кэрри — без видимых улучшений.  
  
— Да, но… Я же отдал тебе всё долбаное лето!  
  
— Уилл, а…  
  
На кухне появилась Мари.  
  
— Не в этом дело!  
  
Мари посмотрела на дочь.  
  
— Что случилось?  
  
Виктория вздохнула.  
  
— Уилл пытается забрать Гасси на все зимние каникулы, в том числе на свадьбу. Дело в том, что обычно он берет Рождество, а Кэрри достается Новый год, но мы женимся тридцать первого декабря…  
  
— Я же пошел на уступки тебе и твоему долбаному Гордону, когда вы женились! Оба раза!  
  
— Уилл…  
  
— Ясно! Вон он — основополагающий принцип наших отношений! Я отдаю всё и ничего не получаю взамен! — Он нахмурился, слушая голос Кэрри на другом конце линии. — Ну, для тебя это может и были лучшие годы жизни, Кэрри, только вот для меня они были дерьмовыми!  
  
— Может, лучше мне с ней поговорить? — предложила Мари.  
  
— Мам, нет. Бога ради, только не это.  
  
— Тогда ты сама поговори. В конце концов, вы ведь собираетесь пожениться…  
  
— Нет, мам, я с Кэрри дело не имею.  
  
— Но ты будешь мачехой Гасси.  
  
— Похороны моей матери?! — завопил Уилл. — Ну извини, что она так неудобно умерла не в мои выходные!  
  
— Уильям, — строго сказала Мари.  
  
И Уилл, к великому удивлению Виктории, действительно умолк.  
  
— Вы расстраиваете Викторию.  
  
Эти слова, похоже, возымели эффект, и Уилл закончил разговор, ограничившись лишь толикой сарказма.  
  
— Простите.   
  
  


***

  
  
— Но это глупая идея, — сказала Джина.  
  
— Войны таковыми частенько и являются, — кивнул Мельбурн.  
  
Он опустил взгляд. Эффи теперь сидела в его седле перед ним. Элли ехала впереди с Мэгги и остальными. Джина, разумеется, ехала рядом с отцом, как непревзойденная наездница, обсуждая с ним текущие государственные дела, животных или цветы. Неужто действительно столько лет прошло с тех пор, как она сидела перед ним в его седле, пытаясь заплести гриву его коня в косички?  
  
Столько лет.  
  
— Тогда почему мы должны ввязываться в войну?  
  
— Не меня нужно спрашивать об этом. Кажется, этого хочет страна — этого точно хочет правительство.  
  
— Папа, я хочу лошадь, — сказала Эффи.  
  
— Нет, милая, боюсь, чем раньше ты заполучишь лошадь, тем раньше ты от меня уедешь.  
  
— Не уеду!  
  
— Нет, я видел, как это бывает.  
  
Они вернулись в Виндзорские конюшни, и Мельбурн передал Эффи груму, а сам помог спешиться Джине.  
  
— Эффи! — позвала Элли. — Мы в кухню!  
  
— Идем, Джина! — крикнула Мэгги.  
  
— Я не хочу беспокоить слуг, — сказала Джина.  
  
— Папа! — сказала Эффи.  
  
— Эффи, ты ведь знаешь, что я не могу этого тебе позволить.  
  
Мэгги возглавила атаку на кухню Виндзорского замка.  
  
— Как его зовут? — спросила Шарлотту Сара.  
  
— Максимилиан, — ответила та. — Отец настаивает на нашей встрече.  
  
Элли заскочила в кухню вперед всех.  
  
— Миссис Бёрр, можно нам чего-нибудь поесть?  
  
— Он хочет, чтобы ты вышла замуж, так папа говорит. Дядя Леопольд только об этом и думает, — объяснила Мэгги.  
  
Повар принес принцессам поднос полный маленьких пирожных.  
  
— А Джина? — сказала Шарлотта.  
  
— А что Джина? — промычала Мэгги с набитым пирожным ртом.  
  
— Ваши родители наверняка подобрали ей жениха.  
  
Мэгги повернулась, но, не успев ответить, разглядела стоявшего перед ней мальчика — очень ей знакомого.  
  
Мальчик склонил голову.  
  
— А я тебя знаю, — сказала Мэгги. — Джайлз?  
  
Шарлотта нахмурилась.  
  
— Ты его знаешь?  
  
— Я ведь тебя спасла в лесу?  
  
— Да, ваше высочество. — Джайлз не поднимал головы.  
  
— И теперь ты работаешь тут?  
  
— Да, ваше высочество.  
  
— Джайлз! — послышался громкий окрик.  
  
— Прошу прощения…  
  
Джайлз поспешно вышел.  
  
  


***

  
  
От стука туфель по полу Виктория пошевелилась. Открыв глаза, она обнаружила, что еще темно, а Уилл одевается.  
  
— Уилл, ты что делаешь?  
  
— Ты спи, спи.  
  
— Который час?  
  
— Охренеть какой ранний.  
  
— Ну и что ты тогда делаешь?  
  
Уилл вздохнул.  
  
— Сгоняю в Лондон. Может, в личной беседе Каро будет сговорчивее.  
  
— Машина ведь еще в мастерской.  
  
— Я на поезд.  
  
— Уилл…  
  
— А там метро, и потом сразу домой.  
  
Виктория села в постели.  
  
— Ну давай хоть я с тобой поеду.  
  
— Да незачем, Виктория, серьезно.  
  
  


***

  
  
Мельбурн проснулся, почувствовав поглаживания под ночной рубашкой. Он издал стон, еще не вполне осознавая, что происходит. Жена игриво покусывала его шею.  
  
— Разве вам не нужно отдыхать? — спросил он.  
  
— Мне что-то не отдыхается.  
  
— Вот как?  
  
Она провела ногтями по основанию его члена, нежно обхватила мошонку, а затем перешла к стволу.  
  
— Я хочу прокатиться.  
  
— Тогда следует приказать подать лошадь…  
  
— Я не на лошадь хочу сесть.  
  
Она начала поглаживать его, целуя его шею. Мельбурн застонал. Напряжение стало невыносимым, и Виктория скользнула вниз, стянув с себя ночную рубашку.  
  
— Обхватите их.  
  
Она вздернула бровь — уже много лет она не удивлялась просьбам супруга, а лишь получала от них удовольствие.  
  
— Ваши груди, обхватите их ладонями.  
  
Она подчинилась.  
  
— Массируйте их, делайте то, что обычно делаю я.  
  
— Сомневаюсь, что смогу дотянуться зубами.  
  
— Скажите мне, что вы ощущаете.  
  
Она вздохнула, дразня себя, щипля себя за соски.  
  
— Мои руки мягче ваших. Ваши такие грубые, ощущения от них восхитительные.  
  
— Вы ведь собирались меня оседлать.  
  
Не удостоив его ответом, она медленно опустилась, вобрав его в себя целиком.  
  
— Такой большой… — простонала она. — Я так люблю, когда вы меня заполняете.  
  
— Правда?  
  
Она принялась скакать всерьез и, уже приближаясь к оргазму, почувствовала вдруг, как центр тяжести неожиданно сместился. Перестав ощущать его внутри себя, она вскрикнула, и он поцелуем заставил ее умолкнуть.   
  
— Нет.  
  
Проявив чудеса сноровки, он умудрился удерживать ее запястья вместе одной рукой, выбравшись сначала из одного рукава своей ночной рубашки, затем, поменяв руки, из другого.  
  
— Уильям…  
  
— Нет. Терпение…  
  
Продолжая прижимать ее запястья, он устроился между ее ног и медленно вошел. Виктория громко застонала.  
  
— Ай, как нехорошо.  
  
— Это вы нехорошо себя ведете, — пожаловалась она.  
  
— Я могу прекратить.  
  
— Прошу вас, о Господи…  
  
Он вколачивался в нее снова и снова, пока движения не слились в бесформенное, беспамятное пятно и всё перестало иметь значение, остались только ощущения. Она кончила, и он следом, выскользнув из нее, расплескавшись на простыни. Виктория подалась к нему, хватая ртом воздух.  
  
— Как всегда волнительно, — протянул он.  
  
— Волнительно, когда ваша жена пытается соблазнить вас посреди ночи?  
  
— Ну, когда я сплю один, эффект совсем не тот.  
  
  


***

  
  
Мельбурн вошел в детскую.  
  
— Папа!  
  
— Папа!  
  
Эффи и Элли наперебой требовали его внимания, и победила последняя. Она становилась уже слишком тяжелой, и он не мог держать ее на руках очень долго, но отказываться от традиции не собирался. Эффи прижалась к матери.  
  
— Мы окружены, — заметил он, оглядывая коллекцию кукол.  
  
—  _Mama_  решила, что девочкам захочется поиграть с моими старыми куклами, — сказала Виктория.  
  
— Так у вас их действительно было больше сотни…  
  
— Тут даже не все они.  
  
Мельбурн уселся.  
  
— Абердин прислал записку — он явится сегодня еще раз.  
  
— Так скоро? Почему?  
  
— Полагаю, какое-то неотложное дело. — Он обвел комнату взглядом. — Где Делла?  
  
Виктория осмотрелась.  
  
— Она за тобой, — театрально вздохнула Эффи.  
  
Мельбурн обернулся.  
  
— Делла!  
  
Малышка, тихонько сидевшая в углу, подняла голову.  
  
— Что ты там делаешь? Иди сюда, посиди с нами.  
  
Делла покачала головой. Виктория села рядом с мужем.  
  
— Она такая кроткая, — прошептала она.  
  
— Ей всего три года.  
  
— Да, но она робеет даже среди членов собственной семьи.  
  
— У вас были похожие опасения по поводу Джины, а теперь недостаток робости в ней вам невыносим.  
  
— Это не так, и вам это известно. — Мельбурн вздернул бровь. — Не совсем так.  
  
— Джина тоже часто играла в одиночестве.  
  
— Потому что у нее не было иной компании, кроме нас. — Виктория вздохнула. — Меня это тревожит.  
  
— Я знаю. — Он очень хорошо ее понимал. Помня о собственном одиноком детстве, Виктория всеми силами стремилась оградить от этого своих детей. Он разделял ее стремления, ибо его детство было окрашено теплыми тонами солнечных дней в Брокет-холле в обществе братьев и сестры. Его печалило, что Огастасу не довелось испытать подобное, поэтому он был просто очень рад, что у него пять здоровых дочек, и присутствие Сары и Шарлотты его никогда не раздражало. Чем больше компания, тем веселее.  
  
— А вы знаете Мэггиного мальчика-коридорного?  
  
— Мэггиного мальчика-коридорного? — спросила Виктория.  
  
— Элли, о чем ты?  
  
— Когда мы были в кухне…  
  
— Что вы там делали? — нахмурилась Виктория.  
  
— Они иногда пробираются в кухню, — кивнул Мельбурн.  
  
— Даже во дворце?  
  
— Разумеется. Все дети любят бывать в кухне. Повара никогда не возражают…  
  
— Вы хотите сказать, что и вы бегали в кухню, когда были маленьким?  
  
— Конечно.  
  
— А я никогда.  
  
Мельбурн перевел взгляд обратно на Элли.  
  
— Что за мальчик-коридорный?   
  
— Его зовут Джайлз.  
  
— Джайлз? Почему мне знакомо это имя? — спросила Виктория.  
  
— Это мальчик, которого она спасла в лесу, — сказал Мельбурн.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Джайлз! — позвала Мэгги.  
  
Повариха высунула голову из кухни.  
  
— Чем могу помочь, ваше высочество?  
  
— Я ищу Джайлза.  
  
Миссис Бёрр посмотрела на нее изумленно.  
  
— Джайлза? А вон он, мэм.  
  
Она обернулась и увидела своего приятеля.  
  
Джайлз склонил голову.  
  
— Ваше высочество.  
  
— У тебя есть планы? — спросила она.  
  
Джайлз нахмурился.  
  
— Планы?  
  
— На сегодня.  
  
— Мэгги!  
  
Услышав визг Эффи, Мэгги наморщила лоб.  
  
— Что?  
  
Едва она отвернулась, Джайлз исчез.  
  
— Тебя папа зовет.  
  
  


***

  
  
В Лондон Уилл прибыл полусонный и в паршивом настроении. Сойдя с поезда, он зашагал к метро.  
  
— Уилл?  
  
Он повернул голову в сторону.  
  
— Мэгги, так ведь?  
  
— Точно. Мэгги Джайлз.  
  
— Ваша ветка?  
  
— Сегодня моя. И ваша тоже? Что вас привело сюда из Оксфорда?  
  
Уилл вздохнул.  
  
— Встреча с бывшей женой. Машина в ремонте.  
  
— Встреча с бывшей? Весело должно быть.  
  
— О да. Ужас как весело. А у вас какие планы? Виктория говорила, у вас собственная студия?  
  
— Да. Крав-мага. Еду вот на мероприятие, показ с онлайн-журналом.  
  
Мимо нее протиснулся мужчина, врезался в Уилла. Мэгги нахмурилась.  
  
— Эй! — крикнула она.  
  
Мужчина сердито зыркнул на ее и пошел своей дорогой.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Папа?  
  
Мельбурн поднял взгляд.  
  
— А, Мэгги, это ты. Славно. Иди сюда, милая.  
  
Мэгги послушалась.  
  
— Я провинилась, папа?  
  
— Тебе лучше знать — провинилась?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Садись.  
  
Мэгги села напротив отца.  
  
— Я слышал, что ты видела в кухне того мальчика, Джайлза.  
  
— Да. Того самого, которого я спасла.  
  
— Знаю. Его мама прислала его сюда, чтобы он мог зарабатывать побольше и помогать своей семье.  
  
Мэгги нахмурилась.  
  
— Но он ведь не старше меня?  
  
— Ты ведь знаешь, что некоторым детям приходится работать.  
  
— Но почему?  
  
— Так сложилось. — Он помолчал. — Думаю, будет лучше, если ты не будешь ходить в кухню здесь, в Виндзоре.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Потому что есть границы, которые необходимо соблюдать, и если ты ходишь в кухню, как в гости к другу, это всё очень осложняет.  
  
— Но он мой друг.  
  
Мельбурн вздохнул.  
  
— У тебя свое место, Мэгги, а у Джайлза свое. Если ты считаешь себя его другом, ты не станешь рисковать его работой. Понимаешь?  
  
— Да, папа, — ответила Мэгги, хотя она совсем не понимала.  
  
Открылась дверь. Мельбурн взглянул на слугу.  
  
— Королева желает, чтобы вы к ней присоединились. Только что прибыл премьер-министр.  
  
  


***

  
  
Мэгги глянула на часы.  
  
— Я явно опаздываю.  
  
— Да, поезд что-то не торопится…  
  
Она насупилась.  
  
— Считайте, что вам повезло — вам хотя бы не нужно так ездить каждый день.  
  
Мэгги оглянулась на мужчину, натолкнувшегося на них чуть раньше. Мужчина не сводил глаз с экрана своего телефона.  
  
— Так вы в основном преподаете?  
  
— Да. Преподаю. Управляю. Всякое такое. — Она выудила из кармана задребезжавший мобильный, нахмурилась.  
  
— Что такое?  
  
— Мэттью спрашивает, в порядке ли я… — Мэгги потыкала в кнопки, пытаясь перезвонить мужу. — Связи нет.  
  
— Мы, наверное, слишком глубоко под землей.  
  
— На него это не похоже.  
  
Поезд вдруг встал.  
  
— Дамы и господа, — затрещал динамик громкой связи, — небольшая остановка в связи с аварией на станции.  
  
По толпе прокатился стон.  
  
Уилл оглянулся на того самого мужчину.  
  
Мэгги проследила за его взглядом.  
  
И оба увидели. Запустив руки в открытый рюкзак, мужчина возился с чем-то, что издавало ритмичный писк.  
  
Уилл потянулся к Мэгги и понял, что она уже вцепилась в его руку. Они удивленно переглянулись — слишком фамильярным казался жест для шапочных знакомых, коими они были друг другу.  
  
В руке мужчина держал пульт дистанционного управления.  
  
Мэгги дернулась было, но Уилл удержал ее. Она снова попыталась вырваться. Кто-то крикнул: «Бомба!»  
  
В считанные доли секунды Уилл бросился вперед, закрывая Мэгги собой.  
  
И всё утонуло в темноте.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Война?  
  
Абердин кивнул.  
  
— Разумеется, мэм, такой исход всегда подразумевался в случае отказа русских от капитуляции…  
  
В кабинет вошел Мельбурн.  
  
— Лорд М, слава Богу. — Виктория оглянулась на премьер-министра. — Скажите ему то, что сказали мне.  
  
— Да, мэм. Русские отказались выводить свои войска из Дунайских княжеств…  
  
— И мы объявили войну?  
  
— Да, лорд Мельбурн.  
  
— Что ж, вы добились своего, радуйтесь.  
  
Абердин напрягся.  
  
— Я буду радоваться, когда наши солдаты легко одержат победу.  
  
— Да, было бы чудесно.  
  
Абердин пронзил Мельбурна испепеляющим взглядом.  
  
  


***

  
  
Уилл очнулся посреди тлеющих обломков, ощущая, как что-то давит на него сверху.  
  
Уилл.  
  
Уильям.  
  
Лорд М.  
  
— Господи, нет.  
  
Любой прохожий — будь таковые в тоннеле, заваленном обломками вагона — решил бы, что он имеет в виду дым или то, что его прижало тяжелым куском металла.  
  
Но дело было совсем не в этом.  
  
— Когда вспоминаешь, всё еще хуже…  
  
— Что? — спросила Мэгги и закашлялась.  
  
Кажется, она застряла под тем же куском металла.  
  
— Ничего. С вами всё нормально?  
  
— Бывало и получше.  
  
Она опять закашлялась.  
  
Повернув голову, он взглянул на нее.  
  
Мэгги.  
  
Ее, похоже, клонило ко сну.  
  
— Эй, эй, Мэгги, Мэгги? Не засыпайте.  
  
— Я так устала.  
  
— Я знаю. Знаю. — Он перевел дух. — У вас есть дети, не засыпайте ради них.  
  
— Хорошо…  
  
— Как их зовут?  
  
— Джина и Элли…  
  
Уилл рассмеялся.  
  
— Что смешного?  
  
— Ничего. У вас ведь еще сын, да?  
  
— Уильям. Ему всего три.  
  
— Уильям.  
  
— А что?  
  
— Ничего. Хорошее имя.  
  
  


***

  
  
Старшие принцессы вскоре узнали новости, которые еще только предстояло услышать всему народу: Англия вступила в войну.  
  
— Это ужасно, — сказала Джина.  
  
— Что ужасного? Это же так увлекательно, — возразила Мэгги.  
  
— Не думаю, что «увлекательно» — это подходящее слово, — поправила Виктория.  
  
— Разве ты не можешь что-нибудь сделать, мама? — спросила Джина.  
  
— Твоя мама мало что может сделать, — сказал Мельбурн.  
  
Прогудел гонг.  
  
— Мне что-то не хочется ужинать, — вздохнула Виктория.  
  
— Вот так новости.  
  
Виктория метнула в супруга недовольный взгляд.  
  
— Ну-ну, вы ведь знаете, что я всегда восхищался вашим аппетитом…  
  
— О чем вы говорите? — вмешалась Джина.  
  
— Ни о чем, — ответила Виктория. — Пойдемте. Нужно переодеться к ужину.  
  
Виктория и Джина удалились.  
  
— Мэгги…  
  
— Да, папа?  
  
— Я знаю, что ты еще слишком мала, чтобы это понять… я и сам порой не понимаю… но так устроен мир, что другие люди отправляются воевать и умирать, оставляя жен и семьи…  
  
— Но если мы победим…  
  
— Даже если мы победим. Люди ниже тебя по положению делают твое существование возможным. И у тебя перед ними есть долг.  
  
— Я не понимаю.  
  
— Да, — вздохнул Мельбурн. — Конечно, не понимаешь.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Уилл? — услышал он голос Мэгги.  
  
Было по-прежнему темно. В отдалении что-то происходило.  
  
Сколько времени прошло?  
  
— А? — ответил он.  
  
— Я ведь вас знаю, да?


	46. Chapter 46

Церковь была переполнена, и Мельбурн не мог не думать, что причиной тому было присутствие его августейшей супруги.  
  
Роберт, муж его племянницы, скончался от затяжной болезни, сразившей его, пока он готовился отбыть в Крым. Фанни, оставшаяся вдовой с четырьмя детьми, не находила себе места.  
  
Когда присутствующие поднялись петь гимн, Виктория взяла его за руку.  
  
Она тоже тяжело переживала это горе.  
  
Мельбурн почувствовал, как его тянут за другую руку, и повернул голову. Мэгги. Он склонился к дочери.  
  
— Всё хорошо?  
  
— Нет, — призналась она.  
  
Он оглянулся. Мэгги теперь был слишком взрослой, и нельзя было ее вот так просто увести со службы.  
  
— Уже недолго осталось, — успокоил он девочку и изогнул шею, чтобы глянуть на Джину. — Всё нормально?  
  
Джина кивнула, не пропуская ни слова гимна.  
  
  


***

  
  
Виктория проснулась от пинков изнутри.  
  
— Дайте поспать, а? Ну что с вами такое?  
  
Обычно в этот момент Уилл говорил, что уже очень скоро спать им почти не придется. Тишина в комнате напомнила ей, что Уилл уехал еще затемно.  
  
Со смиренным вздохом она приподнялась и вылезла из постели.  
  
— А, ты проснулась, это хорошо. Что проку весь день валяться.  
  
Виктория закатила глаза.  
  
— Подумаешь, на пару часов дольше обычного полежала.  
  
— Я приготовила тебе завтрак.  
  
Виктория бросила взгляд на ожидавший ее зеленый смузи.  
  
— А помнишь, ты раньше делала на завтрак сосиски? Мне бы таких.  
  
— Тебе нужны витамины.  
  
— Мне нужны сосиски.  
  
— Где Уильям?  
  
— Ему понадобилось в Лондон.  
  
Мари замерла. Подняла голову.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Хотел поговорить с Кэрри лично, якобы так она будет сговорчивее. Бог знает, с чего он это решил. — Виктория подняла глаза. — Мам, что за лицо?  
  
— Он звонил с тех пор, как уехал?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— А ты ему?  
  
— Нет. Мне не нужно звонить ему каждые две секунды.  
  
Мари схватила собственный мобильный.  
  
— Мам, что ты делаешь? Не дергай его…  
  
Только тогда ее внимание наконец привлек экран тихо бубнящего в углу телевизора.  
  
Она встала и подошла ближе.  
  
Два взрыва в Лондонском метро.  
  
  


***

  
  
**_1937_**  
  
  
Билл вошел в свою квартиру, как в любой другой день. Убрав на место шляпу и ключи, он заметил на столике в прихожей пару белых перчаток.  
  
В спальне под одеялом его ожидала Александрина.  
  
— Ты хоть знаешь, сколько пар перчаток ты оставила тут в прошлый раз? — спросил он. — У меня ими целый ящик забит.  
  
— В прошлый раз, — ответила она, садясь на кровати. — И в позапрошлый.  
  
— И в позапозапрошлый. — Билл сделал шаг к кровати. — Ты там голая?  
  
— Абсолютно.  
  
Билл сел, стягивая пиджак. Александрина потянулась к пуговицам на его жилетке.  
  
— Как доехала?  
  
— Скучно. Как работалось?  
  
— Трудно. Ее величество совсем плоха.  
  
— Сочувствую.  
  
— Со дня на день ждем. Впервые за три поколения Англией будет править король.  
  
— Не слышу радости в твоем голосе, Билл.  
  
— Принц Уэльский будет хорошим королем, но королева на престоле — это уже традиция, это последовательность, а последовательность значит стабильность для страны.  
  
— Ну а мне, — сказала Александрина, расстегивая на нем рубашку, — до стабильности дела нет.  
  
— Нет?  
  
— Нет.  
  
Она прижалась губами к его груди, покрывая поцелуями редкую россыпь черных волосков, лизнула сосок, куснула ниже.  
  
— Ой, ты ведь знаешь, что тебе за это будет, — игриво предупредил Билл.  
  
— По попе? — поддразнила она.  
  
— Для начала.  
  
Встав, Билл скинул туфли, носки и брюки и нырнул под одеяло к посмеивающейся Александрине, и они стали целоваться.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Да! — ахнула Виктория.  
  
Мельбурн подался назад и вошел опять, медленно, продлевая ее и свое собственное наслаждение и муку. Он вонзился в нее снова, и она зажала себе рот рукой и закатила глаза. Он кончил сам, выскользнув из нее.  
  
— Кажется, я оставила отметину… — задумчиво протянула Виктория, разглядывая свою ладонь.  
  
Мельбурн посмотрел.  
  
— На мне вы их оставляли довольно часто, так что это вполне справедливо.  
  
— Вы считаете меня порочной?  
  
— Разумеется, нет.  
  
— Сношаться всего через несколько часов после похорон…  
  
— Не называйте это так.  
  
— А как тогда?  
  
— Заниматься любовью? Трахаться…  
  
— Лорд М!  
  
— Супружеские отношения, если хотите…  
  
— А вы сочли меня порочной, когда я пришла в ваши покои в ту ночь?  
  
— В какую ночь?  
  
— Во дворце, после похорон Альберта.   
  
Он воззрился на нее в изумлении.  
  
— Разумеется, нет!  
  
— Но почему? Моего мужа едва успели засыпать землей.  
  
— Вы нуждались в чем-то, что я был счастлив дать вам. — Он поднялся с кровати, подошел к столу, взял с него красный ящик и вернулся в постель. — И так появилась Джина. Почему вы сейчас об этом вспомнили?  
  
Она покачала головой.  
  
— Наверное, потому что увидела Фанни в черном.  
  
— Похороны и впрямь часто навевают раздумья…  
  
— Он так и не попал в Крым. Не успел.  
  
— Знаю.  
  
— Четверо детей и жена. Незачем ему было ехать.  
  
— Он был офицером.  
  
Мельбурн почувствовал, как жена притягивает его к себе, мешая перебирать бумаги.  
  
— Не знаю, что я делала бы без вас.  
  
  


***

  
  
Виктория в сотый раз набрала номер Уилла.  
  
— В таких случаях связь вечно барахлит, — заметил Джон. — Слишком большая нагрузка на сети, все звонят сразу.  
  
— Да, точно, — кивнула Мари.  
  
— А Уилл, может, лежит где-то мертвый!  
  
Она швырнула телефон на диван.  
  
— Виктория, такой стресс вреден малышам.  
  
— Мертвый отец им тоже не на пользу!  
  
— Давайте-ка все сделаем глубокий вдох, — примирительно сказал Джон. — Вполне возможно, что с ним всё в порядке, и он просто не может дозвониться.  
  
— Я еду в Лондон.  
  
— А это разумно? — нахмурилась Мари. — Мы же не знаем ничего, вдруг еще что-нибудь случится.  
  
Виктория посмотрела на Джона.  
  
— Хорошо, — сказал тот.  
  
Мари резко повернула голову к мужу.  
  
— Что?!  
  
— Она же всегда была упертой, всё равно поедет, что бы мы ни делали, так уж лучше отвезем ее сами. Да и потом, она наверняка собиралась угнать нашу машину.  
  
— Спасибо, — сказала Виктория, — вроде как.  
  
— Можем остановиться у Лиззи, — сказал Джон.  
  
— Час от часу не легче, — вздохнула Виктория.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Не уезжай, — сказал Билл, водя кончиками пальцев по обнаженной спине Александрины.  
  
— Так нужно, — вздохнула она.  
  
— Кому нужно?  
  
— Я не могу вот так взять и всё бросить.  
  
— Почему это не можешь? Детей у тебя нет.  
  
— Билл…  
  
— А даже если бы и были, я бы сказал: привози их с собой. Ты ведь не любишь его.  
  
— Думаешь, это так легко? Взять и бросить всё? У меня там вся жизнь!  
  
— Я…  
  
Раздался стук в дверь.  
  
— Кто это там? — спросила Александрина.  
  
— Понятия не имею. Я никого не жду.  
  
Он поднялся, быстро отыскал пижаму и халат, накинул домашние туфли и закрыл дверь в спальню. Пройдя к двери, он заглянул в замочную скважину. За дверью стоял Томми Ласселлс.   
  
Билл вздохнул с облегчением и отпер.  
  
— Сэр Алан.  
  
— Бурн. Уже лег?  
  
— Да, я подумал, что неплохо бы передохнуть. Кто знает, что будет в ближайшие несколько дней.  
  
— Молодчина. Позволишь войти?  
  
— Разумеется. — Билл отступил в сторону, впуская Томми, и закрыл дверь. — Могу я вам что-нибудь предложить?  
  
— Нет.  
  
Билл знаком предложил ему сесть и тоже уселся.  
  
— Ты, наверное, гадаешь, зачем я пришел, Бурн.  
  
— Мелькнула такая мысль.  
  
Томми вздохнул.  
  
— Как тебе известно, ее величество нездорова. В случае ее смерти принц Уэльский станет королем.  
  
— Да, конечно.  
  
— И немедленно отречется от престола.  
  
Билл покачал головой.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Всплыла определенная информация о… частной жизни его королевского высочества, и делегация от англиканской церкви планирует ее обнародовать.  
  
— Но это вызовет раскол в Церкви.  
  
— Наш источник надежен, однако принц Уэльский никогда не пользовался прочной поддержкой Церкви. Он считает, что лучше всего для всех сторон будет, если он отречется от престола.  
  
— А королевская принцесса?  
  
— Она пока не в курсе ситуации. Принц Уэльский решил, что тебя как ее ближайшего советника следует поставить в известность.  
  
— Разумеется. Я окажу ей любую посильную помощь.  
  
— Принцесса очень на тебя полагается.  
  
— Мы давно работаем вместе.  
  
Томми ушел, и Александрина выглянула из спальни.  
  
— Вот оно что…  
  
— Об этом ни единой живой душе.  
  
— Ну конечно. — Она подошла к Биллу. — А что такое? Думаешь, она не справится?  
  
— О нет, она справится без труда.  
  
— Так в чем проблема?  
  
— Очень возможно, что она будет первой Викторией в истории нашей страны, которая этого не хочет.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Папа!  
  
Мельбурн подхватил на руки подбежавшую к нему Элли.  
  
— Моя Элли. — Он поцеловал дочь.  
  
— А теперь меня! — закричала Эффи.  
  
— А вашу бедную маму вы совсем не признаете? — возмутилась Виктория.  
  
Мельбурн опустил Элли на пол, и девочки подбежали к матери.  
  
— Где Делла? — спросил он.  
  
— Спит, — ответила Эффи.  
  
— А вы почему не спите? — спросила Виктория.  
  
— Я уже слишком большая.  
  
— Поглядим, что по этому поводу скажет ваша няня. — Виктория встала. — Где  _mama_?  
  
— Бабушка грустит, — сказала Эффи. — Она в своих покоях.  
  
Виктория взглянула на Мельбурна.  
  
Они направились к покоям герцогини. Мельбурн шел за Викторией.  
  
—  _Mama_? Вы здесь?  
  
— О, моя милая, Виктория.  
  
Они прошли к опочивальне герцогини.  
  
—  _Mama_ , вы хорошо себя чувствуете?  
  
— Нет, боюсь, я слишком слаба, чтобы встать с постели.  
  
— Что стряслось, герцогиня? — спросил Мельбурн.  
  
— Я получила известие, что сэр Джон Конрой скончался.  
  
Мельбурн переступил с ноги на ногу.  
  
— Мои соболезнования…  
  
— Вы серьезно,  _mama_? — Виктория оглянулась на мужа. — Она это всерьез?  
  
— Виктория… — начал Мельбурн.  
  
— Он был ужасным человеком, и я должна сказать, по моему мнению, с его смертью мир стал только лучше.  
  
— Откуда в тебе всегда столько ненависти? Он так много для нас сделал…  
  
— Что именно он для меня сделал,  _mama_?  
  
— Какая неблагодарность.  
  
— Я в этом участвовать не собираюсь. Если желаете оплакивать сэра Джона, пожалуйста, оставайтесь в своих покоях, я велю девочкам вас не беспокоить.  
  
— Виктория… — вновь попытался вмешаться Мельбурн.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Да, ты-то ведь само совершенство и никогда никого ничем не рассердила, особенно свою драгоценную баронессу Лецен!  
  
Виктория смотрела на мать, раскрыв рот, а затем развернулась на каблуках и вышла.  
  
— Виктория, Виктория…  
  
— Я не собираюсь перед ней извиняться!  
  
Мельбурн вздохнул.  
  
— Попытайтесь, пожалуйста, поставить себя на ее место…  
  
— Она и этот человек столько лет держали меня под замком…  
  
— Разве сейчас вы под замком?  
  
  


***

  
  
Королева умерла.  
  
Биллу позвонили из дворца, прежде чем новости сообщили по радио.  
  
— « _Ее величество королева Виктория III, старшая внучка ее величества королевы Виктории скончалась сегодня…_ »  
  
Билл поспешил в Чарлбери-хаус.  
  
— О, Билл, как хорошо, что вы здесь, — сказал Мэттью, встречая его у двери. — Виктория совершенно вне себя.  
  
— Его величество за ней не посылал?  
  
— Нет, думаю, он занят королевствованием.  
  
— Билл.  
  
— Томми Ласселлс был?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Билл, слава Богу.  
  
Билл поклонился.  
  
— Ваше высочество.  
  
Вошел дворецкий.  
  
— Ваше высочество, сообщение из дворца.  
  
— Из дворца?  
  
— Его величество просит вас незамедлительно явиться.  
  
— Незамедлительно? На него это совсем не похоже.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Элли! — позвала Виктория. — Ты куда?  
  
— Я собрала цветочки для бабушки.  
  
Виктория сделала глубокий вдох, пытаясь успокоиться.  
  
— Поди сюда.  
  
Элли послушалась.  
  
— Да, мама?  
  
— Я не разрешаю вам ходить в покои бабушки.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Потому что я так сказала.  
  
— Но почему?  
  
— Потому что я твоя мама и королева, вот почему!  
  
Она стремительно пошла прочь. Озадаченная Элли недоуменно смотрела ей вслед.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Нет, — сказала Виктория.  
  
Билл опустил взгляд.  
  
Дело не ладилось.  
  
— Нет, я не согласна.  
  
— Не соглашайся сколько влезет, дело сделано, — ответил свежеотрекшийся король.  
  
— Не шути так, Уильям.  
  
— Боюсь, ваше величество, его королевское высочество прав. Дело сделано, — заметил Томми.  
  
— Так переделайте.  
  
— Нет, ваше величество, нельзя.  
  
— О, да замолчите же!  
  
Виктория вылетела из комнаты.  
  
— Ну замечательно, — бросил Мэттью Уильяму.  
  
— Да чего ты от меня-то хочешь?  
  
— Ну не знаю! Чтобы ты исполнил свой долбаный долг!  
  
Билл вышел за Викторией в коридор.  
  
— Ваше величество.  
  
— Не называйте меня так.  
  
— У вас встреча с Тайным советом через два часа, мэм.  
  
Виктория встала и развернулась.  
  
— Должен быть какой-то способ вернуть всё как было.  
  
— По-вашему, вы единственный монарх, испугавшийся своих обязанностей? Господи боже мой, отца Карла II, к примеру, вообще казнили. Лондон на его глазах пожирали пожар и чума. А Елизавета, а Генрих VIII…  
  
— Так не должно было быть.  
  
— Я знаю.  
  
— Я родилась шестой в линии наследования — как на всякий случай, меня вообще не должно было быть.  
  
— Мэм, если позволите — вы умеете поступать как должно. Это ваше самое достойное восхищения качество.  
  
— Единственное мое качество, достойное восхищения…  
  
— Это ваше самое достойное восхищения качество, — повторил Билл. — Вы ведь знаете, что творится в мире, что грядет. Британия нуждается в своей королеве, и годится на это только Виктория.  
  
  


***

  
  
Мэгги медленно открыла глаза. Уилл улыбнулся.  
  
— Привет.  
  
— Привет, — кивнул он. — Я уже начал было переживать. Говорят, подозрение на сотрясение мозга.  
  
Мэгги попыталась приподняться. Уилл помог ей.  
  
— Бывает так, чтобы каждая мышца в теле болела? — поморщилась она.  
  
— Думаю, да.  
  
Мэгги нахмурилась.  
  
— Мы сидели у огня, и кто-то прибежал и начал рассказывать об атаке легкой бригады…  
  
— Вы лучше отдохните. Мне надо еще раз попробовать дозвониться до Мэттью.  
  
— Или о Дюнкерке?  
  
Уилл покачал головой.  
  
— Не думайте об этом.  
  
— Гитлера я точно разозлила, я знаю.  
  
— Вам нужно отдыхать.  
  
  


***

  
  
Уилл вышел в коридор. Мэгги держалась на грани сознания, когда наконец прибыли спасатели. Ему пришлось соврать, что он ее родственник, чтобы его пустили к ней в машину скорой из Королевской Мельбурнской больницы.  
  
— Слушайте, я совершенно не настроена слушать это ваше «займите очередь»!  
  
Уилл повернулся в сторону сестринского пункта.  
  
— Виктория, успокойся.  
  
— Виктория.  
  
Она обернулась на его голос, и у него сердце замерло, будто он впервые ее увидел.  
  
— Уилл!  
  
Не успев и дернуться, он очутился в ее объятиях. Любовь Виктории, включенная на полную мощность, способна была сбивать с ног.  
  
— Уилл…  
  
Он обнял ее.  
  
— Я так боялась, что ты…  
  
— Со мной полный порядок, — перебил он ее. — Шишки, синяки, не без этого, но в целом полный порядок.  
  
— Что произошло?  
  
— Не знаю. Был там парень с рюкзаком… — Уилл пожал плечами.  
  
— Убью сволочь.  
  
— Боюсь, поздновато.  
  
— А мы тебя искали.  
  
— Прости, не знаю, куда подевался мой мобильник. — Краем глаза он заметил подходящих к ним Джона и Мари.  
  
— Тебя выписали? — спросила Мари.  
  
— Я позвоню Лиззи, скажу, пусть организует ужин.  
  
— Уилл едва не погиб, сомневаюсь, что ему сейчас до орехового хлеба, — прошипела Виктория.  
  
— Я пока не могу уйти, — сказал Уилл.  
  
Виктория развернулась.  
  
— Ты же сказал, что ты в полном порядке.  
  
— Я-то да, но Мэгги нужна помощь.  
  
— Мэгги? — спросила Мари.  
  
Уилл взглянул на Викторию.  
  
— Помнишь Мэгги Джайлз?  
  
— Это та самая, тогда, на Би-Би-Си?  
  
Тогда на Би-Би-Си. Конечно, кем еще могла она быть для Виктории. Это у него в голове с тех пор, как он очнулся после взрыва, роятся тысячи воспоминаний. Как он держал ее на руках на утро после ее рождения в Брокет-холле, как гонялся за ней по снегу, ее первый бал…  
  
Их первая встреча, когда она была еще королевской принцессой, а он всего лишь слугой. И тем не менее, даже тогда они были друг другу лучшими друзьями.  
  
Виктория, Джон и Мари не сводили с него глаз.  
  
Та самая Мэгги, тогда, на Би-Би-Си.  
  
— Да, я случайно встретил ее в метро, мы разговорились, а потом…  
  
— С ней всё нормально?  
  
— Кажется, сотрясение. Беда в том, что я никак не дозвонюсь до Мэттью, и телефона у меня нет, так что и на мыло не написать…  
  
— Вы знаете, где они живут? — подал голос Джон.  
  
— Вообще-то, ее сумка уцелела.  
  
— Ну, давайте тогда я с этим делом разберусь и привезу его сюда, — кивнул Джон.  
  
  


***

  
  
Урвав несколько минут между аудиенциями, Виктория направилась в детскую, надеясь устроить девочкам сюрприз.  
  
…и не обнаружила в комнате никого, кроме Деллы, тихонько посапывавшей в своей кроватке.  
  
Виктория взглянула на няню.  
  
— Где мои дочери?  
  
— Прошу прощения, ваше величество, лорд Мельбурн повел их повидать герцогиню…  
  
Развернувшись, она поспешила в другое крыло дворца. Герцогиня сидела с внучками в своей гостиной. Заметив вошедшую жену, Мельбурн поднялся ей навстречу.  
  
— Виктория…  
  
— Вы пренебрегли моими указаниями!  
  
— Да.  
  
Виктория гневно сверкнула глазами на мать.  
  
— Она любит их, — мягко сказал Мельбурн. — Вы не можете запрещать детям видеться с бабушкой, когда они живут под одной крышей.  
  
— В таком случае, вероятно, пора  _mama_  наконец поселиться в собственном доме.  
  
— Виктория…  
  
— Нет, вы говорили мне, что это невозможно, пока я была не замужем, но теперь я замужем! Нам наверняка есть где ее поселить…  
  
— Разве не так же поступали с вами она и сэр Джон?  
  
— Что?  
  
— Разве они не препятствовали вашим встречам с вашим дедом, дядями, не держали вас в стороне от двора?  
  
— Это не одно и то же. Она хотела меня контролировать.  
  
— А вы желаете контролировать наших девочек.  
  
Викторию была уязвлена.  
  
— Я бы никогда…  
  
— Вы запретили им видеться с женщиной, живущей в одном доме с ними.  
  
— Я не позволю ей восстановить их против меня!  
  
— Нет, вы пытаетесь ее наказать.  
  
— Какая нелепость.  
  
— Вы срываетесь. Вы делаете это как вам заблагорассудится, и никому не позволено вам мешать.  
  
Виктория стояла в растерянности.  
  
— Никто мне этого не говорил…  
  
— Кто кроме меня посмел бы сказать вам такое?  
  
  


***

  
  
Билл вернулся домой.  
  
— Ты пришел, — сказала Александрина. — Я слушала выступление королевы по радио…  
  
— Выходи за меня.  
  
Она замерла.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Не думал, что это потребует дополнительных разъяснений. Выходи за меня замуж.  
  
— Я уже замужем.  
  
— Но ты несчастлива в браке.  
  
Она покачала головой.  
  
— Так ты потеряешь должность.  
  
— Пусть.  
  
— Ты обожаешь свою работу…  
  
— Я могу найти другую работу, но другой тебя не существует!  
  
— Я…  
  
— Выходи за меня.  
  
— Билл…  
  
— Забудь все отговорки, забудь все оправдания, просто выходи за меня.  
  
Ее губы медленно растянулись в улыбке.  
  
— Хорошо, я выйду за тебя.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Я сказала, хорошо, я выйду за тебя, или ты не…  
  
Она взвизгнула, потому что он внезапно подхватил ее на руки. Добравшись до спальни, он бросил ее на матрас, не переставая целовать и шептать нежности.  
  
На следующее утро он проснулся в одиночестве.  
  
  


***

  
  
Уилл наблюдал за Викторией. Время от времени он замечал, как она смотрит на спящую Мэгги и в ее взгляде сквозит замешательство — словно она забыла что-то, но не может вспомнить, что именно.  
  
А потом это прошло, и она снова стала копаться в своем телефоне.  
  
Вдруг она подняла на него глаза.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Ничего.  
  
Но вот Уилл углядел в коридоре Мэттью, а с ним Мари и Джона.  
  
— Ну наконец-то, — пробормотал он.  
  
Они с Викторией вышли из палаты.  
  
— Уилл, — сказал Мэттью. — Хотелось бы мне сказать, что я рад тебя видеть…  
  
— Всё нормально, я понимаю.  
  
— Я жду, что скажут врачи.  
  
— А, да, к ней только что заходили. Но у них сегодня много работы…  
  
Виктория положила ему руку на плечо.  
  
— Уилл, пожалуйста, пойдем, тебе нужен покой.  
  
— Вовсе нет…  
  
— Мистер Джайлз?  
  
Мэттью увел доктор. Виктория сжала руку Уилла.  
  
— Пойдем. Нам пора.  
  
  


***

  
  
Ужин получился напряженным. Говорили всё больше о военной экономике, а королева и ее консорт едва обменялись и дюжиной слов.  
  
Когда Мельбурн вошел в покои супруги, оттуда как раз выходили камеристки.  
  
— Уильям. Мне сегодня нездоровится.  
  
Он склонил голову набок.  
  
— Вот как?  
  
— Да.  
  
— И как долго это продлится, как вы полагаете?  
  
Виктория надула губы.  
  
— Вы не можете претендовать на место в моей постели каждую ночь, особенно когда…  
  
— Когда я вас рассердил.  
  
— Когда вы меня оскорбили!  
  
— Я отметил вашу вспыльчивость…  
  
— Вы сравнили меня с  _mama_!  
  
— Да.  
  
— Как я могу быть на нее похожа? Как могли вы сказать, что я такая жестокая мать?  
  
— Вы не были жестоки намеренно, вы вели себя нелепо, что со временем могло привести к жестокости, однако, к счастью, у наших девочек есть оба родителя.  
  
— Будь Лецен здесь, она была бы на моей стороне.  
  
— Но ее здесь нет…  
  
— Что вы хотите этим сказать?  
  
Он вздохнул.  
  
— Нет, лорд М, говорите!  
  
— Хорошо, я скажу. Ваша мать здесь, а Лецен здесь нет — вы не хотите спросить себя, почему так вышло? Не потому ли, что она узнала, кто на самом деле отец Джины?  
  
Его слова ошеломили Викторию. Письма от бывшей гувернантки были всё короче и приходили всё реже.  
  
— Лецен никогда бы…  
  
— Так почему вы не сказали ей об этом сами?  
  
— Не было подходящего момента…  
  
— Не было? За столько лет? — Мельбурн подошел ближе. — Вы знаете, что я никогда не осуждал и никогда не стал бы осуждать то, как поступала ваша мать в то время, когда вы были ребенком…  
  
—Да, — сказала она тихим голосом, как ни больно ей было это признавать.  
  
— Но ваша мать вас не предала.  
  
— Да.  
  
Виктория встала и прошла в коридор, оставив мужа стоять в полном недоумении.  
  
  


***

  
  
— У меня в сумке был айпад.  
  
В комнате для гостей в доме Лиззи Виктория старательно хлопотала над Уиллом, подтыкая вокруг него одеяло.  
  
— Это неважно, — сказала она.  
  
— Я знаю, что неважно, Виктория. Меня это просто раздражает.  
  
Виктория забралась на кровать.  
  
— Больно?  
  
— Ну, представь, что тебя вышвырнуло из вагона метро, да еще и придавило куском этого самого вагона.  
  
Она опустила голову на подушку рядом и положила руку ему на грудь.  
  
— Я так боялась, что никогда больше тебя не увижу.  
  
— Этого бояться не нужно.   
  
— Да как я могу не…  
  
— Виктория, я серьезно, — он повернулся к ней лицом, — что бы ни случилось, никогда не бойся, что никогда больше меня не увидишь. Ладно?  
  
— Ладно, — кивнула она.  
  
— А теперь можно мне посмотреть на твою грудь?  
  
Она хихикнула.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Да это обезболивающее подействовало, а я под ним обычно становлюсь чуточку дерзким…  
  
— Только чуточку?  
  
— Я просто подумал, что мне может полегчает, если я посмотрю на твою грудь.  
  
Виктория села, приспуская бретельки ночнушки и открывая груди.  
  
— О да… — пробормотал Уилл, впиваясь в них взглядом.  
  
— Гений пикапа.  
  
— Помнишь первую сексэмэску, которую ты мне прислала?  
  
— Помню.  
  
— У тебя они хорошо получаются, весьма художественно.  
  
— Такого мне еще не говорили.  
  
— М-м, эта восхитительная грудь и моя книжка, лежащая на твоей…  
  
— На моей киске. — Она нагнулась и поцеловала его.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Кто там?  
  
Герцогиня подняла голову. В дверях стояла Виктория.  
  
— Это всего лишь я,  _mama_.  
  
— Если ты ищешь кого-то из детей, то их здесь нет.  
  
— Вы ненавидите Уильяма.  
  
Герцогиня вздохнула.  
  
— Я его не ненавижу.  
  
— Вы ненавидели его, когда я выходила за него замуж, вы постоянно пытались меня отговорить…  
  
— Да, но дело было не только в моем отношении к нему.  
  
— Но вы не рассказали дяде Леопольду, кто в действительности отец Джины.  
  
— Почему я должна была это сделать?  
  
— А почему нет?  
  
— Неужто ты всё еще не веришь, что я люблю тебя? Что я люблю Джину? Что я не желаю вреда ни тебе, ни ей?  
  
— Вы сделали всё, чтобы мне было трудно в это верить.  
  
— Теперь я это вижу.  
  
Виктория молчала.  
  
— А сейчас тебе лучше вернуться в постель. У тебя столько обязанностей, и никому не понравится видеть мешки под глазами королевы.  
  
Виктория вздохнула.  
  
— Доброй ночи,  _mama_.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Виктория! — позвал Уилл.  
  
— Машина наконец готова? — спросила она.  
  
— Да, всего-то надо было показать, что я едва не погиб, — вздохнул он.  
  
Уилл водрузил на кухонную стойку абсурдно огромного плюшевого бегемота.  
  
— Уилл, что это такое?  
  
— Это для малышек.  
  
— Он же здоровущий! Что им с таким делать?  
  
— Ну, они до него ещё дорастут. Пойду займусь кроваткой.  
  
— Нет, с этим мы потом разберемся.  
  
— Нет, с этим я разберусь сейчас.  
  
Он подхватил бегемота и пошел наверх.  
  
Виктория двинулась следом. Когда она вошла в детскую, он уже разрезал на коробке упаковочную пленку.   
  
— Уилл?  
  
— М-м?  
  
— Уилл, я не хочу, чтобы ты сейчас занимался кроваткой.  
  
— Ты же несколько недель просила...   
  
— Уилл...  
  
Он не успел и голову поднять, как она, отчаянно всхлипывая, обхватила его руками.  
  
— Пожалуйста, ну пожалуйста, не надо сейчас ничего делать.   
  
— Ш-ш-ш, — пробормотал он, пытаясь ее успокоить. — Я же говорю, всё со мной нормально.


	47. Chapter 47

Проснувшись, Виктория обнаружила, что муж сидит в постели, перебирая бумаги.  
  
— Давно вы не спите?  
  
— Кто-то должен заниматься государственными делами.  
  
— Почему бы вам не заняться мной?  
  
— Что ж, вы приводите весьма веские доводы, мэм…  
  
Он отложил бумаги в сторону. Виктория тут же оседлала его.  
  
В опочивальню вскачь ворвалась Элли.  
  
— Папа! Мама!  
  
Оба вздохнули, отрываясь друг от друга.  
  
— Я думала, вы закрыли дверь.  
  
Эффи запрыгнула на кровать.  
  
— Смотрите!  
  
Расплывшись в широкой улыбке, она пошатала языком один из своих передних зубов.  
  
— Эффи, пожалуйста, прекрати, — сказала Виктория.  
  
— Он совсем ослаб. Дай-ка взглянуть, — сказал Мельбурн.  
  
— Ох, лорд М…  
  
— Едва держится.  
  
— Выдерни!  
  
— Если он сегодня сам не выпадет, вытащу вечером, перед тем, как ты отправишься спать.  
  
— А потом мышка оставит для меня подарок?  
  
Виктория содрогнулась. Она до смерти боялась крыс, но и мышей не жаловала, даже тех, что являлись за молочными зубами ее детей.  
  
— Да.  
  
Вошла Скерретт.  
  
— Ваше величество. Ваше королевское высочество. Лорд Мельбурн.  
  
— В чем дело, Скерретт?  
  
— Мисс Палмер спрашивает, не могли бы ваше величество зайти в покои королевской принцессы.  
  
Мельбурн вздохнул.  
  
— Я схожу…  
  
— Нет! — выпалила Скерретт. Мельбурн нахмурился. — То есть, мисс Палмер не хочет беспокоить вашу милость.  
  
— Но при этом хочет побеспокоить королеву?  
  
— Буду сию минуту.  
  
  


***

  
  
Уилл проснулся под оглушительный храп.  
  
Он до сих пор не решился рассказать Виктории, что она теперь храпит. Обычное дело при беременности, но она точно бурно отреагировала бы.  
  
Как всегда.  
  
Он перевернулся набок и посмотрел на нее. Майка на ней задралась, открыв раздутый живот. Уилл улыбнулся, заметив движение под кожей, почти как в «Чужом», но это была, понятное дело, всего лишь крохотная ножка или ручка разбушевавшегося ребенка.  
  
— Привет, крохи, — прошептал он.  
  
Он положил ладонь на живот Виктории. Там было неспокойно.  
  
— Не деритесь мне там. Тут для вас полно места, но пока придется потерпеть в тесноте, да не в обиде.  
  
Вроде подействовало.  
  
— Только не торопитесь… спешить вам некуда.  
  
— Господи!  
  
Виктория проснулась, несмотря на все его старания. Она взглянула на Уилла, затем на свой живот и вздохнула.  
  
— Кажется, кто-то там пытается сломать мне ребро.  
  
— Неугомонные они, совсем как их мать.  
  
— Ну конечно, вали всё на меня.  
  
Уилл лег рядом, и она ткнулась лбом ему в грудь.  
  
— Уилл?  
  
— Да?  
  
— Я умираю с голоду.  
  
  


***

  
  
Виктория вошла в комнату Джины. Горничная сделала книксен и удалилась, прихватив с собой постельное белье. Мисс Палмер тоже присела, приветствуя королеву.  
  
— Мэм…  
  
И тогда она заметила рыдающую в углу Джину.  
  
— Джина, что стряслось? Почему она плачет?! — рявкнула Виктория на няню.  
  
— Ваше величество, ее королевское высочество при пробуждении обнаружила ежемесячное…  
  
Виктория нахмурилась.  
  
— Что у нее началось ежемесячное недомогание.  
  
— О, моя милая… — Она обняла дочь, погладила ее по спине. — Ничего страшного. Незачем плакать.  
  
— Нет, есть!  
  
— Ш-ш-ш… — Виктория подняла голову. — Мисс Палмер, оставьте нас.  
  
— Послать за врачом, мэм?  
  
— Вам нездоровится, мисс Палмер?  
  
— Нет, мэм, я…   
  
— Зачем в таком случае нам врач?  
  
Мисс Палмер присела и вышла, прикрыв дверь.  
  
— Плакать совершенно нет причины, Джина.  
  
— Но Шарлотта сказала, что…  
  
— Что сказала Шарлотта?  
  
— Что тебя это злит!  
  
— Разве я зла?  
  
— Нет, мама.  
  
— Это всего лишь значит, что ты становишься женщиной и однажды у тебя родится ребеночек.  
  
— Не хочу ребеночка.  
  
Виктория улыбнулась, припомнив себя в этом возрасте. А когда ей было всего на пять лет больше, чем Джине, ее придворные начали твердить о мужьях и младенцах.   
  
— Этого не избежать.  
  
— Почему?  
  
Виктория замерла.  
  
— Что почему?  
  
— Почему ребеночка не избежать?  
  
Ее дитя, ее маленькая девочка.  
  
Спас ее стук в дверь.  
  
— Войдите.  
  
В комнату заглянула Скерретт.  
  
— Ваше величество, я принесла кое-что для ее королевского высочества.  
  
Виктория поднялась.  
  
— Отличная мысль. Я помогу тебе привести себя в порядок и покажу, что нужно делать, и тогда ты увидишь, что всё не так уж плохо.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Тебе бы обратно в постель… — задумчиво сказал Уилл.  
  
Быстрый перекус плавно перетек в полноценный прием пищи и трансформировался в фуршет. Виктория включила «Молодую королеву».  
  
Боже, как же ему не нравилось это прочтение.  
  
— Никак нельзя, мы же только начали.  
  
— Сейчас два ночи.  
  
— И что? Мне не хочется спать. — Виктория зачерпнула еще попкорна. — В какой садик ходили Гасси и Эллисон?  
  
— Что*  
  
— Эмма прислала статью, она говорит, чем раньше начнешь искать садик, тем лучше.  
  
— Гасси не мог ходить в садик. У Эллисон было место в «Роуз-хилл»…“  
  
— Ясно. — Она повернулась к экрану телевизора. — Как ты думаешь, почему они ни одну из дочек не назвали Алисой?  
  
— Что?  
  
— Это же было любимое имя у лорда М, то есть, возможность-то была точно.  
  
— Не очень подходящее имя для королевы.  
  
— Да, но королевой могла быть только одна из них.  
  
— Ну, может быть, Виктория считала иначе.  
  
Уилл вскочил, заставив ее разжать руки, и скрылся в своем кабинете. Он подошел к столу, надеясь занять руки какими-нибудь бумагами.  
  
— Уилл? Я тебя расстроила?  
  
Ее ладони легли на его плечо.  
  
— Прости.  
  
Вот почему помнить всегда сложнее — он прекрасно знал, что это Виктория выбирала имена для всех их дочерей после Джина, а он был так опьянен любовью и семьей, своей новой жизнью.  
  
— Ерунда.  
  
И он понимал, что это действительно ерунда. Вот только когда помнишь каждую ерунду из каждой своей прошлой жизни…  
  
Она протянула руку. Она так старалась.  
  
— Пойдем. Ляжем в постель, если хочешь.  
  
— Ты же не устала.  
  
— Это и случилось в метро?  
  
Он медленно обернулся к ней.  
  
— Я хочу помочь, — сказала Виктория.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Что с Джиной?  
  
Сидевшая за письменным столом Виктория оторвалась от письма.  
  
Вошедший Мельбурн продолжал недоумевать.  
  
— Она была не в духе, когда мы беседовали о Великой хартии. Я пытался разузнать, в чем дело, но она отказывается говорить.  
  
— Она и вправду не в духе. У Джины начались ежемесячные недомогания. Потому-то Скерретт практически запретила вам идти к ней утром.  
  
Она подняла голову. Муж бросил на нее недоверчивый взгляд и рухнул в кресло напротив.  
  
— Лорд М, в чем дело?  
  
— В чем дело?!  
  
— Это совершенно естественное явление. Чуть раньше, чем я ожидала, но это не повод для тревоги.  
  
— Нет, разумеется, нет…  
  
Она вглядывалась в его лицо, пытаясь понять причину его беспокойства.  
  
— От вас, лорд М, я подобной реакции никак не ожидала. Мои ежемесячные недомогания вас никогда не расстраивали. Ну, не очень расстраивали.  
  
— Теперь наша маленькая девочка может… — Мельбурн вздохнул.  
  
— Знаю. Я уже думала об этом.  
  
Его лицо вновь посерьезнело.  
  
— В каком ключе?  
  
— Не то чтобы ей необходимо обзавестись ребенком в ближайшее время, но я думаю, когда настанет пора рассказать ей о детях.  
  
— Что о детях?  
  
— О том, откуда они берутся.  
  
— Есть у нее ежемесячные недомогания или нет, ей всего тринадцать.  
  
— Я была королевой, и никто мне об этом не рассказывал. Господи, разве вы не помните леди Флору? Я была так глупа. Вирго интакта, сказал доктор, и что спросила я? «Да, но ждет ли она ребенка?»  
  
— Вы были не глупы, а лишь несведущи в этих вопросах…  
  
— Я поступила глупо, потому что была несведуща в этих вопросах.  _Mama_  ничего не рассказывала мне вплоть до ночи перед свадьбой, и я была в таком смятении…  
  
— Из-за этого?  
  
— Из-за перспективы потерять своего премьер-министра, — призналась она. — Я не слушала и не слышала ни слова из того, что она говорила. Представьте мое удивление на следующую ночь.  
  
— Не хочу, — процедил Мельбурн сквозь зубы.  
  
— До вас я не понимала, какое в этом может быть удовольствие. — Виктория сделала глубокий вдох. — Я не желаю подобного для Джины. Я не хочу, чтобы она была несведуща в этих вопросах. Думаю, и вы тоже этого не хотите.  
  
— Но не слишком ли она мала…  
  
— Когда о таком узнают мальчики?  
  
— Что?  
  
— Когда мальчики узнают о том, откуда берутся дети? О плотских утехах? Я сомневаюсь, что вас просветили только в ночь перед вашей свадьбой.  
  
Он вздохнул.  
  
— Нет…  
  
— Так когда?  
  
— Это совсем другое дело.  
  
— Потому что вы мужчина?  
  
— Я учился в школе, и мальчишки рассказывали.  
  
— Кто был у вас первой? Какая-нибудь горничная или проститутка?  
  
— Вы об этом желаете поговорить?  
  
— Вам известны все мои любовники.  
  
— Подруга моей матери.  
  
— Вашей матери?  
  
— Этой дамы уже нет в живых.  
  
— Стало быть, если вы мне расскажете, это никому не навредит.  
  
— Виктория…  
  
— Ах, конечно, и снова вы должны знать всё, а я так мало…  
  
— Леди Элизабет Фостер.  
  
Шестеренки в голове Виктории закрутились.  
  
— Та самая, которая была любовницей герцога Девонширского?  
  
— До того, как они поженились, да. — Он пожал плечами. — Я только вернулся из Итона.  
  
— Разве она и леди Каролина не…  
  
— Жили в одном доме? Да. Был званый вечер, и я был влюблен в Каро, но она была еще слишком юна и, разумеется… Леди Элизабет предложила мне свои наставления.  
  
— Видимо, она была хорошей наставницей.  
  
— Виктория! Вы полагаете, я этим горжусь?  
  
— Чему именно вы у нее научились?  
  
— Вы шутите!  
  
— Насколько я понимаю, не все мужья владеют этими… навыками. И даже не предлагают всего, что вы даете мне.  
  
— Возможно, она… — Он вздохнул. — Хорошо. Я предоставлю это вам.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Вы ее мать, вы и должны ей рассказать.  
  
— Я, одна?  
  
— Виктория, неужели вы считаете, что она захочет узнать о подобном от отца?  
  
— Не знаю. У меня никогда не было отца. — Она и не думала, что ей предстоит заниматься этим в одиночку. — Что если бы меня не было? Кто рассказал бы ей тогда?  
  
— Ваша мать или Эмили. Или Эмми. Или Франсис…  
  
— И я должна говорить об этом в одиночку со всеми нашими дочерями?  
  
— Да… Впрочем, пожалуй, к тому времени, как будет готова к замужеству Делла, она узнает большую часть информации от старших сестер…  
  
Виктория шумно выдохнула.  
  
— По-моему, это крайне несправедливо.  
  
  


***

  
  
Уилл проснулся на диване, куда его заманила Виктория. На экране все еще шла «Молодая Виктория», и телеВиктория спорила с телеАльбертом.  
  
— Ты не слушаешь меня, Виктория! Я твой муж, а не прислуга!  
  
Уилл громко вздохнул. Утомительный зануда Альберт.  
  
— По-моему, ты забываешь, что я королева, а ты всего лишь принц с немецкого болота…  
  
— Жена должна быть покорна мужу, Виктория!  
  
— Извини, что я не могу бросить управление страной, чтобы приласкать твое эго!  
  
— Ты не возражала бы, если бы на моем месте был лорд Мельбурн!  
  
— Будь тут лорд Мельбурн, мне бы и не пришлось!  
  
— И его ты слушала бы?  
  
— Когда говорит лорд Мельбурн, слушать его интересно!  
  
— Ты любишь его?  
  
— Разумеется, люблю!  
  
Уилл услышал звонок своего мобильного и остановил воспроизведение.  
  
— Алло?  
  
— Пожалуйста, ждите, соединяем вас с ее величеством.  
  
Элли.  
  
— Конечно.  
  
Ждать пришлось недолго.  
  
— Профессор Лэм…  
  
— Ваше величество.  
  
— Я только сегодня узнала о том, что с вами случилось. Вы хорошо себя чувствуете?  
  
— Всё в порядке. Спасибо, это очень любезно со стороны вашего величества.  
  
— Не стоит благодарности.  
  
Милая Элли. Какая нелегкая судьба выпала ей в этот раз. Какое одиночество.  
  
— Я вот думаю… — Она осеклась. — Нет, я вас беспокою, а вам ведь нужен отдых.  
  
— Вы никогда меня не беспокоите, мэм. — Чересчур прямолинейно вышло, но он-то знал, чего она жаждет, что тянет ее к нему с Викторией.  
  
— Пожалуйста, обязательно сообщите мне, если я могу быть чем-то вам полезна.  
  
— Вы очень великодушны, мэм.  
  
Они закончили разговор как раз тогда, когда Виктория, лежавшая с ним на диване, пошевелилась. Она взглянула на стоп-кадр на экране.  
  
— Господи, Альберт еще жив?  
  
  


***

  
  
Виктория ничего не успела рассказать Джине, поскольку на следующий день они отправлялись в Чатсворт.  
  
В чем, по-мнению, Виктории, была некоторая ирония.  
  
Она сидела, погруженная в мысли, пока лорд М просматривал захваченные в экипаж государственные бумаги. Джина опять притихла, озабоченная процессами, происходящими в ее теле. Она покраснела пуще свеклы, когда за завтраком отец вскользь осведомился, хорошо ли она себя чувствует сегодня.  
  
Как печально, думала Виктория. Всю свою жизнь Джина почти неразрывно была связана с лордом М, а теперь появилось что-то, о чем они не могли говорить друг с другом.  
  
А потому о государственных делах разговор завела Мэгги. Она спросила о Крыме — у нее пока еще не было дара Джины видеть ситуацию в целом, и спрашивала она о битвах и офицерах.  
  
Как есть Ганновер.  
  
— Он ведь кузен Каро?  
  
— Что?  
  
— Герцог Девонширский.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Кто такая Каро? — спросила Мэгги.  
  
— Первая жена папы, ты ведь помнишь, — ответила Виктория. — Он был с вами знаком, когда вы были моложе?  
  
— Да.  
  
Муж стал вдруг очень скуп на слова.  
  
Герцог встретил их с полным составом гостей и прислуги.  
  
— Ваше величество.  
  
— Ваша светлость.  
  
— Ваши королевские высочества. Мельбурн.  
  
— Девоншир. — Он повернулся к Виктории. — Прошу вас, мэм.  
  
Виктория первой вошла в дом. Чатсворт не уступал в великолепии любой королевской резиденции и больше походил на дворец, чем на загородный дом. Поглощенная внутренним убранством, Виктория наткнулась вдруг на довольно большой портрет. Вот кого она сменила.  
  
И речь не о ее дяде Уильяме.  
  
— Это ведь Каро, ваша светлость?  
  
— Верно, мэм.  
  
Мэгги озадаченно посмотрела на отца.  
  
— Это твоя первая жена?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Что случилось с ее волосами?  
  
— Мэгги, — пожурила ее Виктория.  
  
Герцог рассмеялся.  
  
— Она обрезала их собственной рукой, ваше королевское высочество.  
  
— Понятно. — Мэгги помолчала. — А можно мне…  
  
— Нет! — хором воскликнула Виктория и Мельбурн.  
  
  


***

  
  
«Молодая королева» почтительно обошлась с королевской властью: на экране всё показано было так, чтобы у зрителей не осталось ни капли сомнения, что отцом Регины был Альберт.  
  
Тут они чуть переборщили, думал Мельбурн, полагаясь на нереализованное сексуальное напряжение.   
  
Который на тот момент было уже удачно реализовано.  
  
Как раз заканчивалась та самая сцена: уехал Пиль — Пиль, кстати, был тут покрасивее, чем оригинал, и Уилл мельком подумал, как он отреагирует, когда в следующий раз увидит Роберту, женщину с вечным лицом нахмурившейся картофелины, которая была когда-то мужчиной с вечным лицом нахмурившейся картофелины — и Мельбурн с Викторией повернулись друг к другу, и многое осталось за кадром.  
  
Уилл почти уверен был, что именно после этого разговора Виктория потребовала, чтобы он запер дверь и перегнул ее через стол.  
  
И почему Виктории так нравилось, когда ее брали на столе? Во всех жизнях.  
  
Она пошевелилась.  
  
— Альберт уже умер?  
  
— Ага.  
  
Виктория села.  
  
— Тебе лучше отправиться в кровать.  
  
— Всё нормально. — Она вздохнула, взглянув на экран. — Боже мой, да просто нагни ее прямо над столом!  
  
  


***

  
  
Ужин был торжественным мероприятием. Мэгги на таком была впервые, и справлялась она неплохо, удивляя одного из гостей, генерала, своими вопросами.  
  
Сейчас Виктория ждала мужа. Ожидание так затянулось, что она уже решила было, что он не явится.  
  
И когда он всё-таки появился, выглядел он чрезвычайно нервным.  
  
— Что вас задержало?  
  
— Что меня задержало? Что меня задержало? — Он ткнул пальцем в сторону. — Проклятый Девоншир разместил меня на другом конце дома, вот что меня задержало!  
  
— Ваши покои не в этом коридоре? — спросила она.  
  
— Нет. По-видимому, вас поселили в опочивальне покойной герцогини, то есть, Джорджианы, а меня в опочивальне другой покойной герцогини. Как вы можете себя представить, они не без причины расположены так далеко друг от друга.  
  
Викторию это позабавило.  
  
— Правда?  
  
— Да, правда.  
  
— Именно там вы…  
  
Он смерил ее раздраженным взглядом, стягивая с себя халат.  
  
— Каков мужской эквивалент вирго интакта?  
  
— Виктория…  
  
Она захихикала, обхватив руками его плечи, целуя его шею.  
  
— Ах, мой прекрасный супруг… мне кажется, я так увлечена этим предметом лишь потому, что не способна представить себе, чтобы вы нуждались в наставлениях…  
  
— Я не родился вашим премьер-министром, знаете ли.  
  
Продолжая целовать его шею, она запустила руку под его ночную рубашку, царапнув ногтями бедро, пробираясь к члену. Она взяла его в руку, погладила.  
  
— Чему она вас научила?  
  
Он застонал, отчасти от досады, отчасти от того, что она в полной мере демонстрировала, чему научил ее он сам.  
  
— Она наверняка рассказала вам про рот? Как пользоваться языком… — Она опрокинула его на спину. — И про местечко над самым входом, где так сладко. Мне говорили, что многим мужьям и вовсе неизвестно о его существовании…  
  
— Возможно, — он не сдавался.  
  
Откинув в сторону собственную ночную рубашку, Виктория оседлала мужа и опустилась на его длину. Она взяла его руки в свои, провела их по своим изгибам и опустила наконец на свои бедра, начиная скачку.  
  
Позже, насытившись, она легла рядом с ним, еще ощущая вибрирующее между ног наслаждение.  
  
— Каро это не нравилось… — сказал он после продолжительного молчания.  
  
Она почти было уснула.  
  
— Что не нравилось?  
  
— Делить постель.  
  
Опершись на локоть, Виктория уставилась на мужа, ибо ничего более странного она никогда не слышала.  
  
— Ей не нравилось заниматься любовью с вами?  
  
— Нет.  
  
Двое детей. Она должна была догадаться. Ей он ей дал шестерых. Семь лет брака до Байрона, и всего двое детей. Он так старался, чтобы промежутки между младенцами были подлиннее, это она своим безрассудством сводила его старания на нет. Она думала, что проблема была все-таки в Каро, потому что с ним явно всё было в порядке.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Ей не нравились мои способы доставлять удовольствие… то, что нравится мне.  
  
Виктория провела пальцами по его лицу.  
  
— Она не хотела… пользоваться ртом?  
  
Это был единственный акт, к которому у Виктории не сразу легла душа, давным-давным, когда они ловили наслаждение по крупицам, во время занятия государственными бумагами. Он столько раз нырял под ее юбки… в конце концов, она уступила и опустилась на колени. Он пытался возразить, что просить о таком было бы слишком, на что она твердо сказала, что это не он просит, а она приказывает.  
  
— Ей не нравилось, когда ртом пользовался я.  
  
— О, лорд М… — вздохнула она. — Она очень дурно с вами обошлась.  
  
— Я…  
  
— Нет. Она очень дурно с вами обошлась. Одно дело, когда жена непокорна жестокому мужу, но не уступить мужу доброму и любящему, который лишь желает выказать свою любовь — совсем другое.  
  
— Не судите поспешно.  
  
— Кому судить, как не мне? Я единственная женщина, бывшая в ее положении!  
  
— В каком это?  
  
— Вашей жены, разумеется.  
  
  


***

  
  
Герцог Девонширский известен был своей гигантской оранжерее, полюбоваться на которую приезжали люди со всех концов света. Сегодня королевская принцесса была в своей стихии.  
  
Виктория шла в компании Джины, Мэгги и племянника герцога. Мальчик был на несколько лет старше Джины, а звали его Эдвард.  
  
— А там банановые деревья, ваше величество.  
  
— Вы часто навещаете вашего дядю, мастер Эдвард?  
  
— Да, мэм.  
  
— Что такое банан? — спросила Мэгги.  
  
— Это фрукт, строго говоря, ягода, — ответила Регина.  
  
— Musa cavendishii, — ввернул Эдвард.  
  
— На самом деле, это musa acuminata, мастер Эдвард, — сказала Джина.  
  
— Простите, ваше высочество, но это musa cavendishi…  
  
Джина не любила, когда ее перебивают. Виктория прекрасно знала, что любая вспышка гнева, вырывавшаяся из-под маски спокойствия, доставшейся девочке от отца, была ее наследием.  
  
Мамина дочь.  
  
— Нет, прошу прощения, мастер Эдвард, — отчеканила Джина, подчеркивая титул учтивости и являя лицо будущей королевы, — научное название этого растения — musa acuminata, в отличие от прозвища, данного ему садовником вашего дядюшки.  
  
Мэгги не выдержала.  
  
— Можно просто посмотреть на этот самый банан?  
  
Она стремительно унеслась за Эдвардом.  
  
Джина повернулась к матери.  
  
— Почему мужчины и мальчики утверждают, что они всё знают, хотя это очевидно не так?  
  
Она направилась следом за сестрой. Виктория почувствовала, как в душе ее поднимается гордость.  
  
Она побрела назад, чтобы найти куда-то запропастившихся Мельбурна и Девоншира.   
  
— Какое удачное совпадение, что к нам присоединился ваш младший племянник…  
  
— Он навещает меня время от времени…  
  
— Вы на неделю оторвали его от учебы.  
  
— Вы говорили с ним?  
  
— Я всегда говорю с мальчиками, которых навязывают моей дочери…  
  
Девоншир что-то пробормотал.  
  
— Что вы сказали о Каро?  
  
— Ничего. Рад видеть, что вы легко утешились.  
  
— Так вы для этого нас пригласили? Не только для того, чтобы снискать расположение будущей королевы через своего племянника, чтобы извлечь Каро на свет божий.  
  
— Каро ни за что не вышла бы за вас, знай она вашу истинную натуру.  
  
— Вы повесили ее портрет в вестибюле! Портрета вашей матери не нашли?  
  
— Быть может, вы бы предпочли вторую жену моего отца.  
  
— Конечно, вспомним и ее.  
  
— Вы не заслуживали Каро. Вы не могли о ней позаботиться. Неудивительно, что вам так славно при королеве — муж, от которого не больше проку, чем от женщины.  
  
— Сказано со всей мудростью мужчины, который ни разу не был женат. Я был когда-то такого же мнения, что и вы, что если взбесятся жена и дети, да и даже собака, то виноват хозяин дома. Тогда я всё еще был немногим больше желторотого юнца, мальчишка — женившись, я понял, что ошибался. Мне жаль, что вы, по-видимому, так сопливым мальчишкой и остались. — Он развернулся к тропинке. — Быть может, потому Каро и не вышла за вас.  
  
Пройдя немного по тропе, он оказался в объятиях жены.  
  
— Сколько вы услышали?  
  
— Достаточно. — Виктория взяла его под руку, приноравливаясь к его шагу. — Герцог был влюблен в Каро.  
  
— Да, их семьи всегда считали, что они поженятся.  
  
— Но Каро этого не хотела?  
  
— Не совсем. Каро не умела останавливать свой выбор на чем-то одном.  
  
— Каролина, герцогиня Девонширская. Сложно себе представить почему-то.  
  
— И впрямь, — фыркнул Мельбурн.  
  
— Тогда могло бы быть так, что это она страшно ревновала бы моего мужа.  
  
— Полагаете, мы стали бы мужем и женой и в таком мире?  
  
Она взглянула на него с улыбкой.  
  
— О, лорд М, мы стали бы мужем и женой в любом мире.  
  
  


***

  
  
Виктория мерила шагами тронный зал.  
  
Прошел день с их возвращения, и поводов медлить у нее больше не осталось.  
  
Она словно премьер-министра вызвала к себе, а не родную дочь.  
  
— Ты желала меня видеть, мама?  
  
— Да, Джина, иди сюда.  
  
Джина в изумлении смотрела, как Виктория садится на ступеньки перед своим троном и похлопывает рядом, приглашая ее сесть рядом.  
  
— Как твое недомогание?  
  
— Меньше… крови.  
  
— Это хорошо. Это значит, что оно скоро закончится.  
  
— Но оно вернется.  
  
— Да… — кивнула она. — Недомоганий не бывает, пока носишь ребенка. Это один из способов узнать, ждешь ли ты ребеночка.  
  
— Но я не хочу ребеночка.  
  
— Думаю, однажды захочешь. Думаю, однажды тебе захочется и мужа иметь.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Потому что тебе будет нужен спутник, и муж будет тебе таким спутником, каким не может быть больше никто на свете.  
  
Тогда она не только о детях думала. Она поняла, что не высказала всего, что нужно было сказать.  
  
— Когда ты влюблена, по-настоящему влюблена, тебе и твоему любимому не нужно ничего, кроме друг друга. Солнце, небо, воздух, которым ты дышишь — всё это он, и ты его солнце, и небо, и воздух, и вы хотите быть еще ближе друг другу, и тогда вы вместе ложитесь в постель.  
  
— Что?  
  
— После того, как вы станете мужем и женой, разумеется, — поспешно добавила Виктория, теребя свой рукав. — Ты ведь замечала, что мужчины и женщины устроены по-разному. Мужчины сильнее и больше. У женщин есть груди и могут вынашивать детей. Есть и другое различие — как у тебя есть потаенное местечко, так и у мужчины есть свое, вернее, не местечко, а член, который помещается в женское местечко.  
  
Джина смотрела на нее, широко раскрыв глаза.  
  
— Когда мужчина это делает, это может быть очень приятно. И прекрасно. И так получается ребеночек, плод любви его родителей.  
  
Она смотрела на Джину, вспоминая дождливую ночь много лет назад.  
  
— Так что, как видишь, всё не так уж плохо, — заключила она.  
  
Снова воцарилась тишина.  
  
— У тебя есть вопросы?  
  
— Мне можно идти?  
  
— Да, разумеется.  
  
Вскочив, Джина направилась к двери.  
  
— Если у тебя будут вопросы, я могу ответить на любой из них!  
  
Виктория вздохнула, откинув голову на ступеньку выше.  
  
— Как я понимаю, всё прошло хорошо.  
  
Виктория не подняла головы.  
  
— Что она сказала?  
  
— Ничего она не сказала, она даже взглянуть на меня не смела и убежала в противоположном направлении.  
  
Мельбурн опустился рядом и повернул ее голову к себе.  
  
— Вы считаете, я правильно поступила? — спросила она.  
  
— Разумеется, правильно. Это всего лишь шок. Конец детству.  
  
— Мне кажется, я в собственном детстве чересчур задержалась.  
  
— Неправда.  
  
— По-моему, мое детство кончилось только тогда, когда родилась Джина.  
  
  


***

  
  
— С каких это пор ты такое умеешь?  
  
Уилл поднял взгляд. В смысле работы день был почти потерян, если не считать пары часов, за которые они соизволили что-то написать. Затем снова пошла «Молодая королева», а Уилл взялся за переделку дизайна детской, слегка напугав Викторию рядом архитектурных чертежей.  
  
— Я такое умею, — слабо ответил он. — Так, значит, кроватки можно оставить, мы не подумали о креслах-качалках, вот тут игровая зона, ну и пеленального столика достаточно одного.  
  
— Клянусь, это копия Мельбурнова плана королевской детской. Разве что горничной спать негде.  
  
— Я ей не за сон плачу, — вырвалось у него.  
  
Он поднял голову. Виктория смотрела на него во все глаза.  
  
— Шутка…  
  
Раздался звонок в дверь.  
  
— А, да, я приготовила ужин, — сказала Виктория.  
  
— Я открою.  
  
Когда Уилл распахнул дверь, взгляду его предстал вовсе не разносчик еды, а Мэгги Джайлз.  
  
— Мэгги, какими судьбами…  
  
И тогда он заметил разукрашенную металлическую шкатулку.  
  
Шкатулку, которую он не видел уже много лет.  
  
— У меня есть вопросы, — сказала Мэгги.  
  
— Не сомневаюсь.


	48. Chapter 48

**_Пекин, 1992 год_**  
  
Бобби Рид вошел в двери школы вместе с еще парой дюжин других отцов, съехавшихся из различных иностранных посольств и компаний.  
  
— Бобби!  
  
Он заметил жену.  
  
— Я заняла тебе место, — сказала Иззи.  
  
Бобби уселся.  
  
— Ты сел рядом с двумя единственными присутствующими австралийцами.  
  
— Да ладно, как будто ты не сел бы рядом с шотландцами, если бы опередил меня.  
  
В этот момент ему с противоположного конца кабинета помахал один из пресловутых шотландцев. Бобби помахал в ответ.  
  
— Ну, что у нас тут?  
  
— Конец семестра. Дети представляют результаты своих исследований.  
  
— Какие могут быть исследования у десятилеток?  
  
— Смотри, не скажи такого при Мэгги, она корпела над своим заданием несколько недель. Запиралась в своей комнате, даже не позволила мне проверить свое выступление на орфографические ошибки. Она даже на дзюдо вчера отказалась идти, потому что ей нужно было делать слайды.  
  
— Зачем ей слайды?  
  
— Понятия не имею, но если это отвлечет ее от войн и изучения новых способов избиения людей, предлагаю всячески ее поощрять.  
  
— Это ее австралийские корни.  
  
— Нет, это ее шотландские корни.  
  
Спор пришлось прекратить, потому что учитель призвал класс к порядку. Несколько презентаций спустя — генеалогическое древо, вулкан, коллективная постановка сцены из «Гамлета», ну, или чего-то, похожего на «Гамлета» — пришла очередь Мэгги.  
  
— А теперь Мэгги Рид расскажет нам о результатах своего исследования по Второй мировой войне.  
  
— Опять война, — пробормотал Бобби.  
  
— Главное, чтобы без реконструкции.  
  
Крайне серьезная Мэгги установила проектор и поставила рядом накрытый тканью пюпитр. Иззи украдкой помахала дочери, и та помахала в ответ.  
  
— Должна признаться, — начала Мэгги, — я собиралась сделать обычный доклад о войне, с Черчиллем, Рузвельтом, Сталиным и тому подобное, но поняла, что этого недостаточно.  
  
Бобби склонился к жене.  
  
— Если всё пойдет наперекосяк, ты хватай ее, а я срочно запрошу у Министерства иностранных дел перевод и найму психиатра.  
  
— Договорились.  
  
— Я хочу рассказать о величайшем герое Второй мировой войны… — Мэгги отдернула закрывавшую пюпитр ткань, — о советском маршале Георгии Константиновиче Жукове.   
  
Бобби и Иззи переглянулись.  
  
Их дочь включила проектор.  
  
— Наша история начинается холодной русской зимой 1896 года…  
  
  


***

  
  
 ** _Лондон, 2017 год_**  
  
Мэгги испустила протяжный вздох.  
  
Скучно.  
  
Лежать в больнице было скукой смертной. Ей всегда нужно было находиться в движении, а тут лежи смирно и всё тут.  
  
От Мэттью прока тоже было мало.  
  
— Мэттью?  
  
— Извини, надо дописать абзац, — сказал тот, не отводя взгляда от своего макбука.  
  
Она хотела было заорать на мужа, но в палате вдруг появился мужчина в костюме.  
  
— Прошу прощения за беспокойство, миссис Джайлз. Мистер Джайлз. Меня зовут Дженнингс, я личный секретарь ее величества. Она сейчас навещает выживших в теракте и просила узнать, нельзя ли ей повидать вас. Будет съемка.  
  
— Конечно, — ответила Мэгги, выпрямляясь.  
  
— Мне немножко некогда…  
  
— Мэттью! — воскликнула она.   
  
Через минуту в палату вошли королева и герцог Монтроз. Камеры остались за стеклянными стенами.  
  
— Миссис Маргарет Джайлз, мэм.  
  
— Миссис Джайлз.  
  
— Ваше величество.  
  
Они пожали друг другу руки.  
  
Такое странное чувство — было в королеве что-то очень знакомое.  
  
— Вы из Лондона?  
  
— Родилась я не в Лондоне. Но сейчас живу здесь.  
  
— Вот как. Откуда же вы родом?  
  
— Из Мельбурна. Который в Австралии.  
  
— Удачно назвали город, — улыбнулась королева.  
  
— А отец мой шотландец…  
  
— Похвально, похвально, — улыбнулся Дэвид.  
  
— Он работал в Министерстве иностранных дел, так что мы часто переезжали.  
  
— Могу себе представить. Ну, как вы себя чувствуете?  
  
— Вполне неплохо, мэм. Жду не дождусь, когда меня отсюда выпустят.  
  
Королева улыбнулась, разглядев приклеенные скотчем рисунки на стене.  
  
— Ваши дети рисовали?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Какие талантливые.  
  
— Согласна. Слава богу, что Уилл Лэм был со мной, он постоянно мне о них напоминал.  
  
Королева замерла.  
  
— Уилл Лэм?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Профессор из Оксфорда?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Уилл Лэм был в том поезде? — Королева обернулась к Дженнингсу. — Почему я об этом не знала?  
  
Дженнингс растерянно забормотал.  
  
— Выясните, где он находится. Сейчас же.  
  
— Да, мэм.  
  
Королева перевела взгляд на Мэгги.  
  
— Рада была познакомиться, миссис Джайлз.  
  
— Мэм.  
  
Гости удалились.  
  
— Странноватенько, — сказал Мэттью и открыл крышку ноутбука.  
  
  


***

  
  
 ** _Пруссия, 1861 год_**  
  
— Не понимаю, почему мама не могла приехать с нами, — сказала Мэгги.  
  
Джина не подняла глаз от своей книжки.  
  
— Странно. А я не понимаю, почему должна была ехать я.  
  
— А мне кажется, всё это весьма увлекательно, — сказала Элли. — Мы никуда не ездили с тех пор, как Шарлотта вышла замуж.  
  
— Папа, ты ведь будешь любезен с Фридрихом? — спросила Мэгги.  
  
Джина покачала головой.  
  
— Кто вы, мисс? Я вас не узнаю. Папа, нашу Мэгги подменили?  
  
— Не могли бы вы все называть меня Маргарет?  
  
— Я никогда в жизни не звала тебя Маргарет и не собираюсь начинать сейчас.  
  
Мельбурн вздохнул.  
  
— По-моему, этот спор повторяется по кругу с самого Дувра.  
  
— Но ты будешь любезен с Фридрихом?  
  
— Я буду вежлив.  
  
— Но если мы поженимся…  
  
— Мама еще не дала согласия, и тебе известно, что мама может дать его только в одном случае.  
  
Элли выглянула в окошко.  
  
— Это тот самый дворец?  
  
Джина последовала ее примеру.  
  
— Это вообще дворец?  
  
Экипаж остановился перед дворцом, построенным в готическом стиле.  
  
Вид, представший Мельбурну, совсем не радовал его глаз.  
  
— Леопольд, — сказал он, выйдя из экипажа.  
  
— Мельбурн.  
  
— Что вы здесь делаете?  
  
— Я хотел лично услышать объявление о помолвке.  
  
— Никакой помолвки еще и в помине нет.  
  
— Я решил, что вам понадобится помощь в переговорах.  
  
— Принца беспокоит вопрос его содержания?  
  
Леопольд нахмурился.  
  
— Вы ведь понимаете, что они ожидают получить приданое?  
  
— Они считают, что я им заплачу?  
  
— Разумеется. Вы наверняка знали…  
  
— Только не за Мэгги.  
  
— Они принимают дочь виконта…  
  
— Вторую в линии наследования английского престола…  
  
— Она будет отодвигаться всё дальше и дальше по этой линии, когда ее сестра выйдет замуж. Кстати, у меня есть кое-какие соображения на сей счет…  
  
— Ваши соображения меня не интересуют, а Джину, как вы скоро поймете, они интересуют еще меньше…  
  
Вскоре к ним присоединились Фридрих и остальной двор.  
  
— Маргарет.  
  
— Фридрих!  
  
Она подбежала к молодому человеку, забыв о правилах этикета.  
  
— Я так рад видеть вас здесь. Что скажете?  
  
— Что ж, — заметила подошедшая Джина, — я скажу, что это была самая скучная поездка за всю мою жизнь… а я бывала в Шотландии.  
  
Фридрих поклонился.  
  
— Ваше королевское высочество. Уверен, у нас в Пруссии найдется, что вам показать…  
  
— А я уверена в обратном. Потому я привезла с собой книги.  
  
Джина отошла представляться придворным. Мэгги повернулась к Фридриху.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Ты идешь или нет? — спросила Мэгги, вылезая из машины.   
  
Мэттью взглянул на экран своего мобильника.  
  
— Через минуту. Это из издательства.  
  
Мэгги вошла в дом.  
  
— Добро пожаловать домой! — встретил ее оглушительный дружный вопль.  
  
Бобби и Иззи приехали помочь с внуками. Пятилетний Уильям первый бросился к матери и повис на ней, за ним последовали шестилетняя Элли и восьмилетняя Джина.  
  
— Мы так скучали по тебе, мамочка, — сказала Элли.  
  
— А уж как я по вам скучала, — ответила Мэгги, щедро раздавая объятья и поцелуи. Она обернулась к родителям. — Как они себя вели?  
  
— Как маленькие дьяволята, — сказал Бобби, целуя дочь.  
  
— Дедушка! — возмутилась Джина.  
  
— Нормально они себя вели, — сказала Иззи. Она обняла Мэгги и обхватила ее лицо ладонями. — Мы очень рады, что ты вернулась домой и что с тобой всё в порядке.  
  
— Ты встречалась с королевой, — сказала Джина.  
  
— Было дело, — кивнула Мэгги, вспоминая то самое странное ощущение.  
  
— Расскажи, расскажи нам, какая она! — взмолилась Джина.  
  
— Эй, а ну-ка, дайте вашей маме сесть для начала, — шикнула Иззи. — Давайте чаю выпьем.  
  
Вошел Мэттью.  
  
— Папа! — завопил Уильям.  
  
— Прости, приятель, мне нужно работать.  
  
Мэгги взглянула на мужа.  
  
— Работать?  
  
— Я сильно отстал. Дедлайн на носу.  
  
— Попроси продлить, — пожала плечами Мэгги.  
  
— Ага, скажи, что у тебя жену чуть не взорвали, вполне веская причина, — сказал Бобби.  
  
— Бобби, тут же дети, — нахмурилась Иззи.  
  
Дедушка с бабушкой увели детей в соседнюю комнату.  
  
— Ты не можешь просто попросить продлить срок? — спросила Мэгги.  
  
— Я и так много времени зря потратил.  
  
— Ну извини, что так некстати едва не погибла.  
  
— Мир не вращается вокруг тебя, Мэгги.  
  
— Нет, мир вращается вокруг нашей семьи. Мои родители приехали из Глазго, чтобы позаботиться о наших детях.  
  
— Много от них помощи.  
  
— Много от тебя помощи.  
  
— Мне нужно идти работать.  
  
Мэттью поднялся по лестнице. Мэгги отвернулась, шумно выдохнув.  
  
— Риточка…  
  
— Что? — рявкнула она, резко повернув голову.  
  
За ее спиной никого не было, но было ведь что-то, она что-то почувствовала. Риточка, Риточка. Это ведь русский, да? Русских одноклассников у нее было мало, дети русских обычно учились в отдельных школах.  
  
— Мэгги? — позвал отец. — Мы садимся за стол.  
  
— Ему надо работать. Та книжка про Чарлбери…  
  
— Да, я слышал. Пойдем, девчушечка.  
  
  


***

  
  
Мельбурн вошел в комнату вместе с Леопольдом, содрогаясь при мысли о том, что Леопольд, возможно, ему сейчас союзник.  
  
— Принцесса Маргарет очаровательная девушка, — начал император. — Ее величество, должно быть, весьма ею гордится.  
  
— Да, мы с ее величеством весьма ею гордимся.  
  
— Пятьсот тысяч фунтов.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Таков размер требуемого приданого.  
  
Мельбурн взглянул на Леопольда. Опять ему приходится надеяться на Леопольда.  
  
— Это только начальная цифра.  
  
— Нет, окончательная. Именно столько нам требуется.  
  
Мельбурн знал, что это невозможное требование.  
  
— Для такой суммы нужно согласие Парламента, и я как бывший глава Парламента могу сказать вам сразу, что этого не случится.  
  
— Мой сын получает от этого брака меньше, чем дает.  
  
— Вы, должно быть, шутите, сэр. Дочь королевы Англии…  
  
— Дочь второго виконта Мельбурна. В моем внуке, который однажды сядет на престол, будет не чистая королевская кровь.  
  
Беседа продолжала хромать, пока император наконец не удалился по какому-то чрезвычайно важному делу.  
  
— Вы ведь понимаете, что он в чем-то прав, — сказал Леопольд.  
  
— Я должен заплатить ему целое состояние, чтобы сбыть дочь с рук, потому что она товар низшего сорта?  
  
— Вы должны заплатить хоть что-то.  
  
— Тут вы ошибаетесь. Я ничего не должен, — усмехнулся Мельбурн. — Получает меньше, чем дает. Очень сомневаюсь.  
  
— Я напишу племяннице…  
  
— Я напишу жене.  
  
  


***

  
  
Мэгги вошла в зал.  
  
— Мэгс! — Лулу, администратор ее студии, выбежала из-за стойки. — Поверить не могу! То есть, могу, конечно, потому что вижу тебя здесь, но твоя мама сказала, что ты вряд ли появишься в ближайшее время.  
  
— Просто заглянула. Работать я не могу, пока врачи не разрешат.  
  
— Мэгги!   
  
От Лулу она угодила прямиком в объятия Сары, делового партнера и лучшей подруги с университетской скамьи.  
  
Хотя порой ей казалось, что они знакомы гораздо дольше.  
  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
  
— Лучше.  
  
— Отлично. Ну, я тут присматриваю за всем. Все о тебе спрашивают. Наташа ведет твои группы. Она как раз сейчас заканчивает.  
  
Клубная музыка смолкла, и группа начала расходиться. Мэгги здоровалась со студентами, обмениваясь обычными любезностями, пока в зале не появилась Наташа. Рыжая русская красавица была любимицей всех занимающихся. Бог знает где она выучилась крав-мага, а в Лондон она переехала, выйдя замуж за англичанина.  
  
— Мэгги… — Наташа обняла ее. — Надеюсь, что твой террорист гниет в аду.  
  
— Очень мило с твоей стороны…  
  
— Я была подростком, когда те чеченские мрази захватили заложников, я жила всего в километре от того места. Все они должны гнить в аду — после того, как сдохнут медленной мучительной смертью.  
  
Сара кивнула.  
  
— Очень… по-русски.  
  
— Чтоб им глаза вырвали через жопу…  
  
Сара снова кивнула.  
  
— И очень откровенно…  
  
— Мда… — сказала Мэгги.  
  
— Мне нужно в душ, у меня встреча с Берти.  
  
— Наташа, ты знаешь, что значит «Риточка»?  
  
Наташа нахмурилась.  
  
— «Риточка»? Кто тебя так назвал?  
  
— Я не вполне уверена.  
  
— А что это значит? — спросила Сара.  
  
— Ну, уменьшительное от Маргарита…  
  
— То есть, Маргарет, — сказала Мэгги.  
  
— Точно, но личное, ласковое, так тебя назвал бы близкий человек. — Наташа улыбнулась. — У тебя завелась новая русская подруга?  
  
— Берти. Встреча, — напомнила Мэгги.  
  
— А, так это друг?  
  
— Сара, покажи мне, пожалуйста, бухгалтерию.  
  
  


***

  
  
Вернувшись в свои покои, Мельбурн сел за письмо. Он как раз заканчивал, когда вернулись девочки.  
  
Мэгги швырнула в Джину свою шляпку.  
  
— Ты вела себя грубо!  
  
— А ты вела себя жалко. Как можно перестать быть собой ради того, чтобы понравиться кучке незначительных людишек?  
  
— Они не незначительные! Это мой будущий двор!  
  
— Нет, это двор твоего будущего свекра. У твоего будущего мужа власти не больше, чем у новоизбранного члена Палаты общин.  
  
— Спасибо большое, Джина, — сухо заметил Мельбурн. — Я когда-то тоже был новоизбранным членом Палаты общин.  
  
— Да, но позже у тебя появилась власть, что вряд ли светит Фридриху.  
  
Элли присела рядом с отцом.  
  
— Они больше ни о чем говорить не могут.  
  
— Грубить, тем не менее, не стоило, Джина, — сказала Мэгги.  
  
— Я не собираюсь делать вид, что эти люди более важны, чем они есть на самом деле. Ради Бога. Покажи мне великую Германскую империю. Давай. Я жду.  
  
— Только потому что ты предполагаемая престолонаследница…  
  
— Можно я скажу кое-что как предполагаемая престолонаследница? — Джина повернулась к Мельбурну. — Можно? Однажды, когда я буду королевой, мне придется пострадать за этот брак.  
  
Мельбурн вздохнул.  
  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
  
— Это не просто брак, это политический союз. Однажды эти Гогенцоллерны сделают какую-нибудь глупость и будут ожидать помощи от Англии.  
  
— Да что такого они могут сделать? — сказала Мэгги.  
  
— Не знаю, вторгнуться в Россию, например? Да что угодно.  
  
— Папа, скажи же ей, что это нелепо, — взмолилась Мэгги, взволнованно смотря на Мельбурна. — Ну же?  
  
— Джина права. Союз заключаешь не только ты, но и вся твоя страна.  
  
— Почему ты всегда принимаешь ее сторону? Я ведь твоя настоящая дочь!  
  
Все притихли.  
  
— Извинись перед сестрой, — процедил Мельбурн.  
  
— Сводной сестрой…  
  
— Немедленно извинись перед сестрой.  
  
Мэгги упрямо сложила руки на груди.  
  
— Джина, Элли, оставьте нас.  
  
Элли незамедлительно послушалась. Хмурая Джина последовала за ней.  
  
— Джина мне такая же дочь, как ты.  
  
— Только вот…  
  
— Такая же дочь, как ты! — он невольно повысил голос. — И сейчас ты пойдешь и извинишься перед ней.  
  
— Но почему ты всегда на ее стороне?  
  
— Я на ее стороне, когда она права. Ты должна кое-что знать.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Император просит в качестве твоего приданого целое состояние. Пятьсот тысяч фунтов.  
  
— И что, есть у нас столько?  
  
— Дело не в том, располагаем ли мы такой суммой. Дело в том, утвердит ли ее Парламент — а он ее не утвердит.  
  
— Ты мог бы их переубедить…  
  
— Мэгги, я не собираюсь разорять Англию, чтобы выдать тебя замуж…  
  
— Значит, мое счастье ничего для тебя не значит?  
  
— Твое счастье очень много для меня значит, и именно поэтому я не позволю тебе выйти за принца Фридриха.  
  
Она выпрямилась.  
  
— Тогда я попрошу маму.  
  
— Твоя мама никогда не даст согласия, если не соглашусь я. — Мельбурн вздохнул. — Император требует такую сумму, потому что считает бременем брать в жены сыну принцессу-полукровку. Вот так о тебе думают эти люди, и именно поэтому я этого не допущу.  
  
Мэгги покачала головой.  
  
— Но я могу доказать им…  
  
— Таким людям ничего не докажешь. Закончим на этом. — Мельбурн сел.  
  
— Я могу…  
  
— Мэгги, поверь мне, второму виконту Мельбурну, который уже много лет женат на королеве Англии, — я знаю, о чем говорю.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Что мы тут делаем? — простонала Мэгги.  
  
— Греем тебя на солнышке, — сказала Иззи.  
  
— Мама, мы в Лондоне. Сейчас декабрь. Нет никакого солнышка.  
  
— Вот неплохое местечко.  
  
Иззи села на скамейку и открыла корзинку. Они пришли в мемориальный парк имени Виктории IV. Скамейка смотрела на стоящую над зеркальным прудом статую покойной королевы во всем великолепии церемониального одеяния. Внизу было выгравировано: «Виктория Глориана».  
  
— Знаешь, когда я впервые приехала в Лондон с твоим папой, я думала, умру с холода, — сказала Иззи, доставая термос с чаем.  
  
— А теперь ты просто научилась компенсировать холод с избытком — двумя свитерами, пальто, шляпой и шарфом.  
  
— И перчатками.  
  
Мэгги вздохнула, уставившись на статую.  
  
— У вас с Мэттью всё в порядке?  
  
— Конечно. С чего бы нам быть не в порядке?  
  
— Когда человек переживает то, что пережила ты, это обычно помогает ему понять, что в его жизни действительно важно.   
  
— Я и так знаю, что в моей жизни важно.  
  
Взгляд Мэгги скользнул с огромной статуи Виктории IV на окружающие ее со всех сторон меньшие размером статуи мужчин, бывших рядом с ней во время войны. Граф Чарлбери, Черчилль, конечно, генерал Монтгомери и…  
  
— Каким образом советскому генералу досталось место в парке?  
  
Иззи нахмурилась и посмотрела в направлении статуи.  
  
— Ты разве не помнишь?  
  
— Что я должна помнить?  
  
— Ты же однажды в школе делала доклад, когда мы в Пекине жили. Он сражался с нацистами на Восточном фронте, а до того остановил японскую экспансию на Россию, а потом еще нашел время спасти Англию…  
  
— От единственной попытки немцев оккупировать Великобританию.  
  
— Похоже, ты всё-таки помнишь.  
  
Она действительно кое-что помнила.  
  
Лихорадочный день и деревья.  
  
Грачиные пристальные взгляды.  
  
— Вообще-то, в Мельбурне стоит статуя Жукова, — сказала Иззи. — Я мимо нее в школу ходила в детстве.  
  
Мэгги встала.  
  
— Что ты делаешь?  
  
— Вспомнила, мне нужно кое-что сделать.  
  
— Мы же только сели. Я хотела обсудить рождественские подарки для детей.  
  
— Это очень важно.  
  
  


***

  
  
Мэгги опоздала на бал.  
  
Чего, кажется, никто не заметил.  
  
— Мне не хотелось бы, чтобы у вас сложилось дурное впечатление о нас, ваше королевское высочество.  
  
Джина улыбнулась.  
  
— Что вы, господин Жуков. Это было давно. Думаю, Англия и Россия должны дружить.  
  
Она заметила Мэгги.  
  
— Позвольте представить мою сестру, принцессу Маргарет.  
  
Молодой человек поклонился.  
  
— Ваше королевское высочество. Очень рад.  
  
— Василий.  
  
Подошел немолодой мужчина в русской униформе. Он встретился взглядом с Мэгги.  
  
— Представишь нас?  
  
— Разумеется. Ваши королевские высочества, это мой дед, граф Георгий Константинович Жуков.  
  
— Ваше королевское высочество, — граф поклонился Джине и поцеловал ей руку.  
  
— Граф.  
  
— Ваше королевское высочество.  
  
— Граф, — сказала Мэгги.  
  
Его губы как будто медлили, прижавшись к ее руке, и его рука не желала выпускать ее пальцы, но никто как будто не заметил этого, кроме них двоих.  
  
— Как вам Пруссия, ваше королевское высочество?  
  
— Чудесный край.  
  
— А здешний двор?  
  
К ним подошел Фридрих.  
  
— Прошу простить меня. Маргарет, нам нужно поговорить.  
  
Мэгги улыбнулась старому графу.  
  
— Простите.  
  
Они с Фридрихом отошли.  
  
— Твой отец ведет себя неблагоразумно. Ты должна убедить его.  
  
— Я должна убедить его? — потрясенно ответила Мэгги. — Папа не решает этот вопрос единолично. Мой брак должен быть одобрен Парламентом, и папа считает, что Парламент не заплатит такую огромную сумму.  
  
— Тогда ты должна убедить королеву.  
  
— Мама ни за что не пойдет против папы в этом деле.  
  
— Маргарет, если ты ничего не можешь сделать, что толку в наших планах?  
  
— Если я ничего не могу сделать? А как же ты? Что сделал ты, чтобы убедить своего отца?  
  
— Моего отца? Мне едва удается убедить его согласиться на этот брак на каких бы то ни было условиях, учитывая, что ты… — Фридрих осекся.  
  
— Учитывая, что я что?  
  
— Неважно.  
  
— Нет, ответь. Что я что?  
  
Он вздохнул.  
  
— Твоя мать королева, но твой отец…  
  
— Виконт.  
  
— Если бы. Я слышал, что он бастард.  
  
— Какое это имеет значение? Ведь ты женишься на мне.  
  
— Конечно, но ты не…  
  
— Не что?  
  
— Не чистокровна.  
  
— И это важно?  
  
— Разумеется, это важно! — прошипел Фридрих.  
  
Мэгги отшатнулась, словно получила удар под дых, и выбежала в сад.  
  
  


***

  
  
Сегодня Брокет-холл был закрыт для туристов, и ее завернули назад прямо с парковки.  
  
Мэгги остановила машину у обочины и достала телефон, чтобы взглянуть в Гугл-карты. Если не пускают через парадный вход, непременно должен быть другой.  
  
Не представляя, как всё провернет, она тем не менее припарковалась у приходской церкви в Хэтфилде. Взяв лопатку, купленную во время быстрого набега на «Асду», она сунула ее в карман пальто.  
  
Вряд ли по королевским угодьям позволено было разгуливать с лопатами.  
  
Она шла и шла, пока не заметила мост в Брокет-холл.  
  
Грачи.  
  
Она сделала шаг назад, пытаясь вспомнить.  
  
— Раз, два… третье с краю, — пробормотала она себе под нос, встала на колени и вынула лопатку.  
  
— Безумие какое-то. Чистое безумие. Кем ты себя возомнила? Королевой Викторией IV? Принцессой Маргарет?  
  
Нет. Ты Мэгги Джайлз, в девичестве Рид. Жена. Мать троих детей. Пережила теракт. Это просто реакция на произошедшее, такой странный защитный механизм.  
  
Надо перестать копать.  
  
Мэгги крепче ухватила ручку лопатки, продолжая рыть землю.  
  
И замерла, услышав стук металла о металл.  
  
— Нет, нет, нет…  
  
Сунув руки в яму, она развернула ткань и вытащила разукрашенную металлическую шкатулку. И вспомнила тот день, когда спрятала ее тут.  
  
Чтобы найти ее снова. Только вот теперь она знала, что это значит.  
  
Слезы.  
  
  


***

  
  
Слезы.  
  
Она никогда еще столько не плакала. Мэгги казалось, что она вот-вот рухнет под весом всех этих слез.  
  
— Не плачьте.  
  
Она поспешно обернулась. Она-то думала, что одна здесь, но перед ней вновь стоял старый граф. Георгий.  
  
— Он не стоит ваших слез.  
  
Она фыркнула сквозь слезы.  
  
— А кто тогда их стоит?  
  
— Ни один мужчина.  
  
Он предложил ей платок, и Мэгги приняла его. Одна из медалей графа сверкнула в лунном свете.  
  
— Вы сражались с Наполеоном.  
  
— Верно. Я сражался с ним, когда он вторгся в Россию, и мы погнали его до самой Франции.  
  
— Как это было?  
  
— Будь я помоложе, я бы с радостью сел и рассказал вам обо всем. Как горела Москва, как он отступил зимой… Но в последнее время я нахожу, что все военные истории меня покинули.  
  
— Как это?  
  
— Я помню только, как скучал по своей жене.  
  
— По вашей жене…  
  
— Ее звали Маргарита. Мы совсем недавно поженились и очень друг по другу скучали. Она еще долго оставалась в Москве после того, как все мирные жители оставили город — потому что хотела меня увидеть.  
  
Мэгги покачала головой.  
  
— Разве ей не было страшно?  
  
Старый граф улыбнулся.  
  
— Моей Риточке? Страшно? Никогда в жизни.  
  
— Она сейчас здесь, с вами?  
  
— Она умерла. Не тогда, позже. Почти двадцать лет прошло. Я все это время ждал нашей с нею встречи … — Граф помолчал. — Мое желание исполнилось раньше, чем я думал.  
  
Мэгги опять мотнула головой.  
  
— Я не понимаю.  
  
Граф улыбнулся.  
  
— Я узн _а_ ю ее где угодно.  
  
Мэгги недоумевала. О чем это он? Но уходить и оставлять старика ей не хотелось.  
  
— Вот.  
  
Граф протянул ей какой-то предмет. Мэгги взяла из его рук русский крест, украшенный изумрудами и бриллиантами.  
  
— Какой красивый, — сказала она.  
  
— Я подарил его жене на свадьбу.  
  
Мэгги хотела было вернуть крест графу, но тот накрыл ее руку своей ладонью.  
  
— Он ваш.  
  
— Я не могу…  
  
— Он ваш.  
  
— Он принадлежал вашей жене…  
  
— Он ваш.  
  
Он заговорил было по-русски, но вдруг покачнулся и упал на траву.  
  
— Граф? — Мэгги встала на колени рядом с ним. — Граф, прошу вас…  
  
Из последних сил тот схватил ее за руку. Мэгги сжала его руку в ответ.  
  
— Держитесь, граф. Пожалуйста.  
  
— Мэгги! — услышала она голос Элли. — Мэгги!  
  
— На помощь! — закричала Мэгги, не выпуская руки графа. — Элли, приведи помощь!  
  
Элли появилась перед ними.  
  
— Что случилось?  
  
— Я не знаю, беги за доктором, ему нужен доктор!  
  
Элли пустилась бежать, зовя на помощь. Граф сжал руку Мэгги крепче, бормоча что-то по-русски.  
  
— Простите, я не понимаю…  
  
— Не плачь, Риточка. Мы еще встретимся.  
  
  


***

  
  
Мэгги постучала в дверь. Через несколько секунд ей открыл Уилл.  
  
— Мэгги, какими судьбами…  
  
Он опустил взгляд на шкатулку в ее руках.  
  
— У меня есть вопросы.   
  
— Не сомневаюсь. — Уилл махнул рукой. — Заходи.  
  
Дом ее родителей. Одних ее родителей. Орхидея, фотографии детей Уилла. На этом сходство заканчивалось.  
  
— Мэгги, — сказала Виктория. — Как тебя к нам занесло?  
  
— Ей просто нужно…  
  
— Мне просто нужно поговорить. С Уиллом. О том, что произошло в метро.  
  
Виктория кивнула.  
  
— Да, конечно. Могу я тебе что-нибудь предложить?  
  
— Нет, всё нормально.  
  
— Пойдем в мой кабинет, — сказал Уилл. Виктория странно на них посмотрела.  
  
Уилл закрыл дверь и повернул ключ.  
  
— Она не знает…  
  
— Знаю.  
  
— Обычно мы вспоминаем при смерти или в смертельно опасный момент…  
  
— Знаю.  
  
Уилл смолк.  
  
— Знаешь?  
  
— Последний раз, когда меня захватили немцы. Я вспомнила.  
  
Уилл сел.  
  
— Сколько ты помнишь?  
  
— Не все разы. Достаточно. Помню последний раз. И предпоследний, и до того.  
  
— Это довольно много. Поверь мне.  
  
Она нахмурилась.  
  
— Почему? Что помнишь ты?  
  
Уилл показал на шкатулку.  
  
— Ты так и не сказала, что там.  
  
— Ты помнишь эту вещь?  
  
— Помню, что это подарок маршала Жукова. Томми Ласселлз говорил, наверное, из награбленного в Берлине.  
  
— Это неправда.  
  
— Как ты ее нашла?  
  
— Выкопала.  
  
Уилл вздернул бровь.  
  
— Где выкопала?  
  
— В Брокет-холле. Под деревом, за которым мы обычно находили Деллу.  
  
— Ты утащила это из Брокет-холла.  
  
— Я там ее оставила, чтобы потом найти. Чтобы она не досталась моей стерве внучке.  
  
Уилл нахмурился.  
  
— Сколько ей было, когда ты умерла?  
  
— Была стервой в детстве и стерва сейчас. Это уже тогда было видно. Слишком много голубых английских кровей.  
  
— Нельзя вот так взять и устроить раскопки в Брокет-холле.  
  
Мэгги села.  
  
— Это моя вещь. Я хотела ее вернуть.  
  
Уилл вздохнул.  
  
— Это так не делается…  
  
— Это моя вещь.  
  
— Это просто шкатулка.  
  
— Это всё, что у меня осталось от него…  
  
— От кого?  
  
— От Георгия. Отсюда мой главный вопрос.  
  
— Какой вопрос?  
  
— Где он?  
  
Он вздохнул.  
  
— Не думаю, что…  
  
— Помнишь того старого графа, который умер, когда мы были в Потсдаме?  
  
— Смутно.  
  
— Это был он. Я была его женой. В тот раз у меня его отняли, и в прошлый раз нас обделили тоже. Больше я этого не допущу.  
  
Уилл покачал головой.  
  
— Мэгги, это не так работает…  
  
— У тебя вроде бы неплохо сработало.  
  
— Это не был мой выбор…  
  
— Но ты получал ее, всякий раз получал.  
  
— У тебя муж и дети.  
  
— С этим я разберусь, когда придет время. Ты знаешь, где он или нет?  
  
— Не знаю. Мне очень жаль.  
  
Мэгги спрятала лицо в ладони.  
  
Слезы.  
  
Уилл обнял ее.  
  
— Мне очень жаль, Мэгги. Я знаю, вспоминать всегда тяжело.  
  
Раздался стук в дверь.  
  
— Уилл?   
  
— Да?  
  
— Флора звонит. Она писала тебе.  
  
Он вздохнул.  
  
— Скажи ей, что я перезвоню.  
  
— Тут такое дело…  
  
Уилл поцеловал Мэгги в лоб, встал и открыл дверь.  
  
Виктория взглянула на Мэгги.  
  
— Ты в порядке?  
  
— Да, — сказала Мэгги.  
  
— Что там такое?  
  
— Роберта Пиль собирается опубликовать документы, которые нашла в Кремле…  
  
— В Кремле? — спросил Уилл.  
  
— Похоже, в них сказано, что у Виктории IV был роман с… — Виктория покачала головой. — Вообще дикость.  
  
— Что? С кем?  
  
— С Георгием Жуковым, ну, знаешь, советский…  
  
— Скажи Флоре, что я перезвоню. Извини, пожалуйста.  
  
Уилл закрыл дверь перед носом у растерявшейся Виктории и повернулся к Мэгги.  
  
— Неужели ты и правда…  
  
Мэгги вздохнула.  
  
— Во-первых, давай не будем делать вид, что я тут единственная, кто был замешан в скандалах.


	49. Chapter 49

**_Лондон, 1943 год_**  
  
  
Виктория ждала.  
  
— Это всё, мистер Черчилль?  
  
Теперь она хорошо его знала — эта война, все эти аудиенции.  
  
И он пытается что-то от нее скрыть.  
  
— Мэм?  
  
— Я понимаю, что у вас много забот, и мне очень не хотелось бы, чтобы вы о чем-то забыли. Конечно, если то, о чем вы забыли мне рассказать, вскроется позднее, я буду думать, что вы мне солгали. Что было бы весьма неприятно…  
  
Черчилль вздохнул.  
  
— К нам прибыл гость.  
  
— Я его знаю?  
  
— Вы определенно о нем слышали. Советский фельдмаршал Георгий Жуков.  
  
— Ясно.  
  
— Мы согласуем совместные действия с Советами. Важно, чтобы никто не знал о его присутствии в стране.  
  
— Вы полагаете, я разбалтываю всё, о чем вы мне рассказываете?  
  
— Нет, мэм…  
  
— Где Жуков находится сейчас?  
  
— Э-э, в Тауэре, мэм.  
  
— В Тауэре?  
  
— Да, мэм.  
  
— Разве Советы нам не союзники? Мы как будто спасаем мир от фашизма — или меня подводит память?  
  
— Мэм, как я уже сказал, крайне важно, чтобы нацисты не пронюхали, что Жуков находится у нас. Потому он и помещен в Тауэр.  
  
— Вместе с расстреливаемыми немецкими шпионами.  
  
— Мэм, что вы предлагаете?  
  
— Он еще будет здесь в выходные?  
  
— Да, организовать его проезд обратно на Восточный фронт получится никак не раньше следующей недели.  
  
— Я приглашу его в Брокет-холл.  
  
— В Брокет-холл, мэм?  
  
— Там сейчас никого. Минимум персонала, и все они прошли такую же строгую проверку, как люди в Тауэре.  
  
— Вы будете с ним вдвоем все выходные.  
  
— Он ведь говорит по-английски?  
  
— Да, мэм, но как это будет выглядеть, если кто-нибудь прознает?  
  
— Значит, нужно сделать так, чтобы никто об этом не прознал. — Королева поднялась, и Черчилль последовал ее примеру. — Разумеется, Билл и Томми будут в курсе. Билл в любом случае собирался в Хэтфилд.  
  
Томми и Билл как раз и ждали их в коридоре.  
  
— Билл, по дороге в Брокет-холл мы завернем в Тауэр.  
  
— Да, мэм, — кивнул Билл.  
  
— Мэм? — спросил Томми.  
  
— Захватим одного друга.  
  
— Мэм, он довольно заметная фигура в своем мундире… — вставил Черчилль.  
  
Виктория вздохнула.  
  
— Билл, не могли бы вы организовать сменную одежду для нашего друга?  
  
  


***

  
  
Уилл сел. Вот и снова он в роли отца — не друга, не личного секретаря.  
  
— Что ты сделала?  
  
— Думаю, ты догадываешься.  
  
— Прелюбодействующая королева Англии…  
  
— Но никому и дела нет, когда прелюбодействует король Англии? И потом, не уверена, что это можно назвать прелюбодеянием.  
  
— Мэттью знал?  
  
— Конечно, не знал.  
  
— Русские знали.  
  
— Ну а что мне было делать? — вздохнула она. — У нас была система. Мы обменивались письмами через дипломатическую почту. Я пользовалась именем леди Шефтсбери, он — именем какого-то давно расстрелянного полковника.  
  
— Томми знал?  
  
— Томми был достаточно умен, чтобы чем-то догадываться, но ни о чем не спрашивать.  
  
Уилл вздохнул.  
  
— Я не отказалась от тебя, когда ты объявил о своем намерении жениться на жене чиновника из нацистской партии. Промолчу уж о том, что это был не первый раз, когда королева Англии занималась сексом с мужчиной, который, строго говоря, не был ее мужем.  
  
— Ты ведь знаешь, что книга Мэттью посвящена Чарлбери и его браку.  
  
— Я в курсе.  
  
— И тебе не кажется, что роман королевы с советским военачальником может ему всё испортить?  
  
— Боже мой, и как я не подумала тогда об исследованиях своего супруга в нашей следующей жизни? Что со мной такое?  
  
— Да, что с тобой было такое?  
  
Мэгги не ответила.  
  
— Королева. Элли, да?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Кто-нибудь еще?  
  
— Ну, мать Виктории… ее мать. Отчим — сэр Джон Конрой. Герцогиня Ново-Южно-Уэльская — Делла. Вроде бы. Я не видел ее с теракта. Не знаю, есть ли тебе дело до остальных.  
  
— Ясно. — Мэгги встала, подхватив свою шкатулку. — Дай мне знать, если его увидишь.  
  
  


***

  
  
Виктория поднималась по лестнице. Следом за ней шли Билл и охранники. Перед дверью камеры стоял еще один охранник.  
  
— Откройте.  
  
Охранник смотрел на королеву в замешательстве.  
  
— В чем дело? Ждете кого-нибудь повыше рангом?  
  
— Нет, мэм.  
  
— Откройте дверь.  
  
Внутри крохотной камеры оказалось не так уж ужасно — ее наверняка отделывали как минимум один раз со времен заточения Анны Болейн.   
  
Жуков лежал на койке в штанах и рубашке с книгой в руках.  
  
Виктории зрелище показалось на удивление естественным.  
  
— Боец, сгоняй-ка за командиром. Ума не приложу, с чего он решил, что я захочу почитать «Войну и мир». Вся моя жизнь ебаная «Война и мир».  
  
— Я предпочитаю «Анну Каренину».  
  
Жуков опустил книгу и повернул голову к королеве.  
  
Сел.  
  
— Ваше величество.  
  
Виктория подождала, чтобы он встал.  
  
Чего он делать явно не собирался.  
  
— Рада с вами познакомиться, — сказала она.  
  
— Ну а я-то никак не думал, что познакомлюсь с вами.  
  
Жуков все-таки встал, не выпуская книгу из руки.   
  
— Читали?  
  
— Читала. Однажды летом я слегла с ужасной простудой и прочла, пожалуй, сотню книг.  
  
— А с тех пор перечитывали?  
  
— Боюсь, что нет.  
  
— Она меняется всякий раз, как ее перечитываешь, потому что меняешься сам… — Он бросил книгу на койку. — Глаза бы мои ее сейчас не видели.  
  
— Я приехала с приглашением.  
  
— С приглашением?  
  
— Да. Не желаете ли погостить в выходные у меня в Брокет-холле?  
  
— В Брокет-холле?  
  
— Это фамильный дом. Небольшое загородное поместье. По крайней мере, у нас там есть библиотека.  
  
  


***

  
  
Поездка в Брокет-холл получилась молчаливой. Автомобиль наконец остановился. Королева и Жуков уставились друг на друга.  
  
Георгий выглянул в окно и увидел какой-то коттедж с небольшим милым садиком.  
  
— Это оно и есть?  
  
— Нет, тут сходит сэр Уильям. У него дом в деревне.  
  
Билл вышел. Водитель обошел машину, чтобы открыть дверцу Виктории.  
  
— Не возражаете, если я загляну ненадолго? Дочка Билла моя крестница.  
  
— Не возражаю.  
  
Билл заглянул в автомобиль.   
  
— Пожалуйста, заходите и вы, генерал.  
  
— Не хочу вас обременять.  
  
— Мы быстро. Здесь только жена и дочь Билла — их домработница, как я понимаю, регулярно отлучается.  
  
Жуков со вздохом проследовал за королевой в дом.  
  
— Виктория! — позвал Билл.  
  
Георгий взглянул на королеву.  
  
— Его жену тоже зовут Виктория.  
  
К ним навстречу вылетела маленькая девочка.  
  
— Папочка!  
  
— Джина!  
  
Билл подхватил дочь на руки.  
  
— Разве так мы приветствуем ее величество?  
  
Девочка склонила голову.  
  
— Ваше величество.  
  
— Как поживаешь, Регина?  
  
— Хорошо, мэм.  
  
— Джина, а это… — Билл повернулся к Жукову.  
  
— Георгий, — закончил тот. — Просто Георгий.  
  
— Ладно, — сказал Билл. — Можешь звать его Георгий, но только потому, что он тебе разрешил. Ты поняла?  
  
— Да, папа.  
  
Другая Виктория, спустившись по лестнице, присела перед королевой.  
  
— Ваше величество.  
  
— Леди Виктория.  
  
Виктория поцеловала мужа и повернулась к Жукову.  
  
— Генерал Жуков…  
  
Билл и королева переглянулись.  
  
— Что такое? Это секрет? Вы привезли с собой главнокомандующего Советской армией.  
  
Георгий протянул руку.  
  
— Приятно познакомиться, леди Виктория.  
  
— Взаимно, генерал. — Она посмотрела на Билла. — Они остаются на ужин?  
  
— Нет, нас здесь вообще-то не должно быть, — сказала королева.  
  
— Ну, хоть чаю выпейте.  
  
  


***

  
  
Мэгги вошла в свой дом, держа шкатулку в руках.  
  
— Мамочка!  
  
К ней подбежал Уильям.  
  
Уильям.  
  
Малыш Уильям. Давно потерянный и вновь найденный.  
  
— Уильям!  
  
Она словно сотню лет его не видела. Мэгги крепко прижала сына к себе. Уильям. Маленький принц, которому — она всегда это знала — не суждено было стать королем. Жив. Здоров. Рядом.  
  
— Мамочка, ты меня раздавишь.  
  
Она разжала руки.  
  
— Ой, прости, милый.  
  
К ним вышел Бобби.   
  
— Ты куда исчезла?  
  
— Надо было кое-что сделать.  
  
— Уильям, приятель, пойди-ка помоги бабушке с печеньем.  
  
— Окей.  
  
Мэгги встала, по-прежнему держа в руках шкатулку.  
  
Бобби посмотрел на нее.  
  
— Твой муж тот еще мудак.  
  
— Пап…  
  
— Нет. Я всегда так считал, просто помалкивал…  
  
— Серьезно? Ты — помалкивал? Напомни мне, когда такое было?  
  
— Он не вылезает из своего кабинета…  
  
— Ему нужно работать. Ты работал.  
  
— Да, но когда работа не оставляет места для семьи, нужно найти другую так ее растак работу. Особенно если слетаешь с катушек, потому что, видите ли, королева Виктория IV, возможно, трахалась с советским военачальником.  
  
Мэгги замерла.  
  
Так странно слушать, как твой отец говорит о твоей прошлой сексуальной жизни. И с Уиллом они как раз говорили о том же.  
  
Так странно.  
  
— Пап…  
  
— Что? Ты разве не слышала?  
  
— Слышала, поверь мне…  
  
— Ну, вполне логично.  
  
— В каком смысле логично?  
  
— Не знаю, может, она хотела для разнообразия потрахаться с человеком, который делал во время войны что-то реальное.  
  
— Чарлбери тоже кое-что делал.  
  
— Выступал на публике? Разгуливал наряженный? Навещал жертв блица? «Да, мне ужасно жаль, что ваш дом превратился в кучу щепок, но нет, я лично ничего предпринимать по этому поводу не собираюсь…»   
  
— Пап, я тебя прошу. Я поговорю с Мэттью, ладно?  
  
  


***

  
  
Чаепитие у Бурнов прошло довольно приятно. Маленькая дочка хозяев с упоением демонстрировала гостю притащенные из детской игрушки. Георгию показалось, что ее родители были удивлены, как легко он общается с малышкой. Да, в последние два года он в основном стоял по колено в крови и грязи, но у него были свои дочери, по которым он невообразимо скучал.  
  
Наконец они добрались до места назначения. Виктория вылезла из автомобиля, Георгий последовал за ней.  
  
— Добро пожаловать в Брокет-холл.  
  
Георгий застыл, увидев дом. Он-то представлял себе дачу. Что ж, видимо, между небольшим английским загородным домиком и советской дачей есть существенная разница.  
  
— Как дом достался вашей семье?  
  
— Лорд Мельбурн оставил его моей бабушке.  
  
— А до того?  
  
— Он получил его в наследство от первого виконта Мельбурна. Сэр Мэттью Лэм купил поместье в 1746 году. — Она повернулась. — Из всех наших домов я предпочитаю этот.  
  
— Неужели?  
  
— Дома меньше у нас нет. Ну, разве что Дувр-хаус.  
  
— Я ни слова не сказал о размерах.  
  
— Генерал Жуков, я слышала, что товарищ Сталин восхищается вашей прямотой.  
  
— Вам известны мнения товарища Сталина?  
  
— Я получаю информацию.  
  
— В таком случае я нахожусь в невыгодном положении.  
  
— Я в этом сомневаюсь. — Виктория перевела дух. — Никто не узнает, что вы здесь, немногочисленный персонал умеет держать язык за зубами, а потому предлагаю, чтобы во время вашего пребывания здесь мы говорили друг с другом откровенно.  
  
— Откровенно?  
  
— Мы ведь союзники, не так ли?  
  
— Верно.  
  
— И я не думаю, что вам нужно опасаться наказания с моей стороны. Стоит мне опасаться его с вашей?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Итак — дом?  
  
— Немного великоват.  
  
— Немного декадентский.  
  
Георгий пожал плечами.  
  
— Там видно будет.  
  
Он прошел за ней в дом. Из ниоткуда возникли слуги и забрали у них верхнюю одежду.  
  
— Здесь есть парк, несколько отличных оранжерей. Милая аллея с видом на грачей.  
  
— На грачей?  
  
— Такие маленькие черные птички, из семейства врановых…  
  
— Я знаю, что такое грач, я просто не думал, что вы знаете.  
  
Виктория пожала плечами.  
  
— Наша семья не без причуд. Мельбурны предпочитали изучать грачей и делать заметки, а не стрелять в них. Кстати, можете поохотиться, если захотите. Это легко устроить. Только грачей не трогайте, пожалуйста.  
  
— Я, пожалуй, с б _о_ льшим удовольствием почитаю.  
  
— Ах да, библиотека. Прошу.  
  
Георгий прошел за королевой в следующую комнату. Она была таких же огромных размеров, как остальные, но гораздо уютнее. Письменный стол, диваны, двери, ведущие в сад, и стены, уставленные книгами.  
  
— Берите что пожелаете. У нас тут есть первые издания Джейн Остен, подаренные тогдашним принцем-регентом. Вы найдете здесь, наверное, все значительные произведения английской литературы — да, кроме Диккенса. Вы ведь не надеялись почитать Диккенса?  
  
— Не уверен, что слышал о таком.  
  
— Его обычный герой — какой-нибудь бедный несчастный ребенок, вынужденный горбатиться на ужасных людей, которые жестоко с ним обращаются… дальше лучше не становится.  
  
— Нет, благодарю покорно, я знаком с этой историей.  
  
— Так вы читали Диккенса?  
  
— Я его проживал.   
  
— В «Оливере Твисте» не было большевистской революции, так что… — Виктория задумалась. — Впрочем, мне кажется, если бы она там была, книга мне понравилась бы гораздо больше.  
  
— Что вы предпочитаете?  
  
Виктория осмотрелась.  
  
— Томас Харди. «Мэр Кэстербриджа», «Джуд незаметный», «Тэсс из рода Д’Эрбервиллей».  
  
Она вручила генералу стопку книг.  
  
— Всё замечательное. Так, Теккерей. — Она вытянула еще одну книгу. — «Ярмарка тщеславия». Фактически «Война и мир» с другой стороны. Только гораздо более декадентская. Всяческая буржуазная безнравственность.  
  
— Беру.  
  
— Вы правда собираетесь всё это прочесть за выходные?  
  
— Я уже несколько месяцев ничего не читал.  
  
— Понимаю. Всякий раз как я беру в руки роман, мне под нос суют какой-нибудь государственный документ.  
  
— Что еще?  
  
— Вудхаус?  
  
— Разве он не ведет про-Гитлеровскую пропаганду?  
  
— Очень жаль, — вздохнула Виктория. — Книги-то гениальные.  
  
Георгий смерил ее выразительным взглядом, значение которого она прекрасно поняла.  
  
— Но мы их пропустим. Детективы вам нравятся?  
  
— Не знаю.  
  
— Никто не умеет так писать детективные истории, как мы. — Она сняла с полок несколько книг. — «Убийство в Восточном Экспрессе», «Этюд в багровых тонах» и «Собака Баскервилей». Знаете «Собаку Баскервилей»?   
  
— Нет.  
  
— Великолепная вещь. — Она улыбнулась. — Надеюсь, вами понравится, генерал.  
  
  


***

  
  
Мэгги искала подходящее укромное место для заветной шкатулки. Металлическую шкатулку можно объяснить. Русский крест — можно отболтаться, мол, купила на Портобелло, подумаешь, бижутерия.  
  
Она помнила, как Георгий подарил его ей. Она вообще была равнодушна к драгоценностям и рада была просто одолжить что-нибудь у матери, если предстояло появиться при императорском дворе, но Георгий… Он так жаждал доказать ей, что она не совершила ошибку, выйдя за него, что готов был дать ей всё на свете. Она носила крест для него.  
  
Объяснить русскую медаль было гораздо сложнее.  
  
— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Мэттью, застав ее роющейся в шкафу.  
  
Мэгги быстро спрятала шкатулку за рядом резиновых сапог.  
  
— Перестановкой занимаюсь. — Она обернулась к мужу. — Как оно?  
  
— Как оно? Как оно?!  
  
Мэгги покачала головой.  
  
— Мне пиздец, Мэгги. Вот так оно.  
  
Она направилась следом за ним в спальню.  
  
— В каком смысле тебе пиздец?  
  
Он уставился на нее.  
  
— Ты совсем дура, что ли?  
  
— Настоятельно советую сменить тон.  
  
А вот это очень похоже на Викторию…  
  
— Тон? Тон?! Ну извини, если мой тон несколько неприятен… — издевательски сказал Мэттью. — Я пишу книгу о графе Чарлбери, а его жена, оказывается, трахалась со сталинским военачальником.  
  
— Два момента…  
  
— Да-да, пожалуйста, просвети меня.  
  
— Во-первых, он был не совсем сталинским военачальником. Сталин опасался его популярности, даже когда пользовался ею в целях военной пропаганды.  
  
— Как будто он принимал какие-то решения самостоятельно.  
  
— Вообще-то, Георгию… — она чуть не забыла добавить фамилию — …Жукову приходилось приписывать многие свои заслуги Сталину, чтобы не попасть под расстрел или в ГУЛАГ.  
  
— Чего? Ты у нас теперь специалист по советской истории?  
  
— Я умею читать, знаешь ли.  
  
— Ну а другие источники говорят, что Жуков к этим заслугам имел очень мало отношения…  
  
— Ага, источники, старавшиеся угодить Сталину.  
  
— У тебя степень по русской литературе, Мэгги, вот и не лезь в то, в чём не разбираешься.  
  
Она вздохнула.  
  
— Не понимаю, каким боком Чарлбери касается роман его жены.  
  
— Не понимаешь?  
  
— Разве не так всегда мужчины говорят? Что их измены никак не касаются их жен? Почему для женщин должно быть по-другому?  
  
— Ты правда пытаешься меня в этом убедить? Мне всю книжку придется переписывать из-за этого романа, а я весной должен был вернуться на кафедру на полную ставку, и эта книга должна была обеспечить мне пожизненную должность в штате, но теперь-то этому не бывать, потому что что? Потому что королева хотела, чтобы ее трахнул мужик в мундире?  
  
Какой-то части ее хотелось кричать.  
  
Нет, ей просто хотелось кричать — всей, целиком.  
  
И швырнуть что-нибудь.  
  
И пустить в ход кулаки.  
  
— Ты и понятия не имеешь, о чем говоришь. — Она подалась вперед. — А еще тебе будет полезно узнать, что когда Никита Хрущев пришел к власти, он преуменьшил достижения Жукова, потому что неуверенные в себе мужчины всегда неуютно себя чувствуют в присутствии сильных мужчин.  
  
— И как это нахрен понимать?  
  
Мэгги вылетела из спальни.  
  
  


***

  
  
Виктория сидела за чтением в оранжерее, когда на стол перед ней шлепнулась книга. Она подняла голову. Георгий ткнул пальцем в «Собаку Баскервилей».  
  
— Это была собака?  
  
— Да. Разве не гениально?  
  
— Это была собака, — повторил Георгий.  
  
— Да.  
  
Георгий сел напротив. Она заметила стопку книг у него подмышкой.  
  
— Что за хрень происходит между Холмсом и Ватсоном?  
  
— То есть?  
  
— То есть какой взрослый мужик пишет рассказы о другом взрослом мужике, с которым он, кстати, живет?  
  
— Так вам не понравилось? Хоть какие-то успехи у англичан есть, генерал?  
  
— Харди был ничего, но Элиот?  
  
— Что именно?  
  
— «Миддлмарч».  
  
— Ах, да, с этой книгой и у меня вечная проблема.  
  
— Кейсобон, прогнивший капиталист, имеющий слишком много и не желающий ничего делать с тем, что имеет. Доротея была ничего, из нее вышла бы хорошая коммунистка.  
  
— Вы шутите.  
  
— Прошу прощения?  
  
— Она не хочет отказываться от наследства и выходить замуж за Ладислава — вот он, кстати, ваш революционер.  
  
— Я так понимаю, вы отказались бы?  
  
— Не совсем. Я бы потратила все деньги Кейсобона, а потом вышла бы за Ладислава.  
  
— Правда?  
  
— Я не люблю, когда мне говорят, что я должна делать.  
  
— Это я могу себе представить.  
  
— Ладно вам, генерал, это ведь наш общий недостаток.  
  
— Я исполняю приказы.  
  
— А я слышала, что некоторые приказы вам не нравятся…  
  
— И где же вы это слышали?  
  
— Я слышала, что вы со Сталиным разошлись в мнениях по поводу стратегии.  
  
— То, что я делаю, я делаю ради общественного блага.  
  
— А вы считаете, что то, что делаю я, делается не ради общественного блага?  
  
— По моему опыту, королев не заботит общественное благо.  
  
— Я не русская.  
  
Вошедший дворецкий деликатно покашлял.  
  
— Перкинс, в чем дело?  
  
— Прибыл мастер Томас Форрестер. Он желает заночевать.  
  
Виктория улыбнулась Жукову.  
  
— Мой кузен. Ничего страшного. — Она поднялась. — Перкинс, позаботьтесь, пожалуйста, о том, чтобы эти книги вернулись в библиотеку.  
  
— Непременно, мэм.  
  
— Вы ведь не возражаете, если мы немного схитрим, генерал? Нужно придумать вам имя. …Граф Талавский. Джордж Талав. Справитесь?  
  
— Полагаю, что справлюсь.  
  
— Перкинс, сообщите всем. Генерал теперь его светлость.  
  
Георгий покачал головой.  
  
— Вот уж не знаю…  
  
— Я королева. Если я говорю, что вы лорд, значит вы лорд.  
  
  


***

  
  
Томми поклонился.  
  
— Ваше величество.  
  
— А, Томми, рада тебя видеть.  
  
— Я проезжал мимо, увидел, что вы здесь, и заглянул в надежде на ночлег.  
  
— Разумеется. Перкинс, разместите мастера Форрестера в апартаментах принца-регента.  
  
— Не в апартаментах лорда Мельбурна?  
  
— Нет, боюсь, их уже занял лорд Талав.  
  
Томми заметил Георгия.  
  
— Ах да, Томми, вы не знакомы?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Это лорд Талав.  
  
— Лорд Талав?  
  
— Да, он только прибыл из Африки.  
  
— Где Мэттью?  
  
Виктория улыбнулась.  
  
— В Канаде. Джордж на побывке из Египта. Один из лучших людей Монти.  
  
— А, похвально, — сказал Томми.  
  
Виктория уставилась на Жукова и улыбнулась. Георгий мысленно закатил глаза, сообразив, что королева ждет, чтобы он поддержал разговор.  
  
— В каких войсках служите? — спросил он.  
  
— В службе лесного хозяйства.  
  
Жуков едва удержался, чтобы не скорчить презрительную гримасу.  
  
— Лесного хозяйства?  
  
— Не прошел медосмотр. Слабые голени.  
  
— Знаете, что действительно вредит голеням?  
  
— Что?  
  
— «Штурмгевер-44».  
  
Виктория закатила глаза.  
  
— Что? — переспросил Томми.  
  
— Почему бы тебе не отдохнуть перед гонгом? Ты, наверное, долго был за рулем. Перкинс?  
  
— Да, мэм.  
  
Перкинс удалился вместе с Томми.  
  
— Так вы знаете, что такое «Штурмгевер-44»? — спросил Георгий.  
  
— Разумеется, знаю.  
  
— А он не знает.  
  
— Он, кажется, много чего не знает.  
  
— Например?  
  
— Например, когда стоит промолчать.  
  
  


***

  
  
То, что ещё недавно было обычной утренней рутиной, теперь было ей в новинку. По крайней мере, так ей казалось. Она так же шла пешком, стараясь держать в узде детей, которых нужно было отвести в школу, так же заглянула в «Косту» по пути.  
  
Но теперь она узнавала то, чего не могла узнавать раньше. Дома, где посещала балы, превращенные в роскошные квартиры. Книжный магазин, ставший магазином «Lush» — что, кстати, не так уж и плохо.  
  
Мама шла с ней.  
  
Одна из ее мам.  
  
Насколько она помнила, Иззи была ее матерью уже два раза до этого: в первый раз как графиня Елизавета Таламова, во второй как Виктория III. Ту жизнь она доживала такой усталой, но вот она была сейчас перед ней, легкая, счастливая, свободная от королевских забот.  
  
— Джина! Смотри, куда идешь! — крикнула Иззи.  
  
Джина. Элли. Уильям. Оригинальные она придумала имена, ничего не скажешь. Джина пристрастилась читать с айфона на ходу.  
  
У порога школы они обнялись и расцеловались с детьми.  
  
— У нас с папой был разговор.  
  
— Не сомневаюсь.  
  
— О Мэттью.  
  
— Я знаю, он ему никогда не нравился…  
  
— Не в этом дело.  
  
— Разве не в этом?  
  
— Ты едва не погибла, а твоего мужа больше беспокоит его книга.  
  
Это ее и правда злило.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Где вы учились?  
  
Георгию всё это не нравилось. Простой ужин с королевой предыдущим вечером прошел нормально, даже довольно приятно. Сегодня же ему пришлось надеть смокинг и вести то, что в Англии называлось светской беседой.  
  
С другой стороны, это всё равно было лучше, чем ужин со Сталиным, старавшимся напоить всех до такой степени, чтобы они признавались в своем коварстве.  
  
— Феттс.  
  
Королева снабдила его нужными ответами. По-видимому, она предвидела ход беседы.  
  
— Томми, расскажи же нам, чем ты занят, — попросила королева. — Такая важная работа.  
  
— Деревья, случаем, не перешли на другую сторону? — спросил Георгий.  
  
— Перешли на другую сторону?  
  
— Не начали сотрудничать с немцами?  
  
— Нет-нет-нет… — Томми всё посмеивался. — На другую сторону. Остроумно.  
  
Королева, заметил Георгий, старательно не подавала вида, что тоже нашла шутку смешной. В этом она была весьма искусна — он бы и не догадался, если бы не годы практики участия в ужинах, на которых все пытались скрыть свои истинные эмоции. На королеве было зеленое шелковое платье, подчеркивающее ее красивую шею и плечи.  
  
Не должна угнетательница пролетариата быть настолько привлекательной.  
  
— Ваше колье — оно русское? — спросил он.  
  
Она невольно дотронулась до русского креста, инкрустированного бриллиантами и изумрудами.  
  
— Да. Его подарили моей двоюродной бабушке, принцессе Маргарет.  
  
— Каким образом?  
  
— Это любопытная история. Она получила его при немецком императорском дворе от старого русского графа, воевавшего с Наполеоном. Он отдал этот крест ей, когда умирал.  
  
— Умирал?  
  
— Да. Бабушка отдала его мне, когда мне исполнилось десять. Я всегда напоминала ей о Маргарет. По крайней мере, так все говорили, когда я была маленькой.  
  
— Уильям всегда говорил, что это потому что вы были той ещё забиякой, — сказал Томми.  
  
— Уильям? — спросил Георгий.  
  
— Разумеется, Томми имеет в виду герцога Виндзорского.  
  
Ага. Что-то они темнят. Король-на-час и этот тип…  
  
— Как поживает его светлость? — поинтересовался Томми.  
  
— Хорошо. — Королева стала немногословной. Она положила вилку, и тарелки мгновенно унесли. Пусть она не собиралась спаивать их до потери сознания, тем не менее, она контролировала трапезу. Тарелку с жарким унесли у Томми из-под носа и заменили на салат.  
  
Он попытался снискать расположение королевы, но едва успел попробовать салат, как она снова положила вилку на стол.  
  
— Что ж, всё было чудесно. Не желаете ли присоединиться ко мне в библиотеке, Джордж? Нам прислали несколько новых романов из Америки.  
  
— Пудинга не будет? — спросил Томми.  
  
— По-моему, идет война, — ответила королева. — Нормирование. Или ты не слышал?  
  
— Кто хочет сыграть в карты? — сказал Томми.  
  
— Нет, Томми, мы не хотим тебя обременять — ты наверняка утомлен.  
  
С ним она закончила, это было понятно.  
  
  


***

  
  
Мэгги сидела с мобильным у уха, осуществляя самую, пожалуй, идиотскую идею за всю свою жизнь.  
  
На другом конце линии было российское посольство.  
  
— Нет, мне не нужна медаль Ушакова, я ищу человека по фамилии Жуков.  
  
Работник посольства сохранял профессионализм.  
  
— Имя?  
  
— Георгий, скорее всего.  
  
— Вы ищете Георгия Жукова? Футболиста? Он из Казахстана.  
  
— Нет, не футболиста. Поверьте, там я уже смотрела. Я ищу человека по имени Георгий Жуков или очень похожего на Георгия Жукова.  
  
— Вы имеете в виду фельдмаршала?  
  
— У вас ведь сейчас нет военачальника по имени Георгий Жуков?  
  
— Миссис Джайлз, Георгий Жуков умер в 1974 году.  
  
— Да. Уж поверьте, я знаю. — Она помолчала. — Есть ли какой-нибудь способ выяснить, не было ли у какой-то из его дочерей сына или внука, названного в его честь и очень на него похожего?  
  
— Если вам нужна виза или я могу помочь вам с чем-то…  
  
— Нет, не нужна мне виза! Впрочем, может, и нужна.  
  
— На сайте есть электронный бланк заявления…  
  
— Скорее всего, я ищу человека, очень на него похожего. Гениального, но невыносимого. Совершенно самовлюбленного… он ненавидит борщ и сэра Артура Конан Дойла.  
  
— Я кладу трубку.  
  
Мэгги кивнула.  
  
— Угу.  
  
Она положила мобильный. С папкой в руках в комнату ворвался Мэттью.  
  
— Еще документы. Роберта Пиль любезно предоставила мне копии кремлевских переводов, если это можно назвать любезностью…  
  
— Ну, не будем сейчас об этом…  
  
— После смерти Сталина был переворот, и один тип, глава их разведывательной службы, Берил что-то там….  
  
— Берия, — вздохнула Мэгги  
  
— А, опять строишь из себя специалиста по советской истории?  
  
— Я умею пользоваться Википедией.  
  
— Этого типа, Берию, убили, Жуков приложил к этому руку, и его кабинет перестраивали или что-то там, и удивительное дело, оказывается, у Берии было досье на Викторию IV и Жукова.  
  
— Удивительно, что никто это досье не сжег.  
  
Ей-то говорили, что оно было таки сожжено.  
  
— Ты что, не понимаешь? Похоже, Жуков устранил Берию, чтобы сохранить этот роман в тайне.  
  
Мэгги сделала глубокий вдох.  
  
— Так, во-первых, на то, чтобы убить Берию, была куча причин, не имевших никакого отношения к королеве. Взять, к примеру, его привычку насиловать женщин.  
  
— Что?  
  
— А что, этого в твоих документах не было? Он насиловал женщин, иногда совсем молоденьких девушек, девочек, а потом дарил им букеты цветов, чтобы они не могли заявить, что дело было не по взаимному согласию. Если женщина не брала цветы, ее ждала смерть или ГУЛАГ. Самая настоящая мразь. Я не буду плакать о том, что ему прострелили башку.  
  
— Там написано расстрельная команда.  
  
— Неважно, — пожала плечами Мэгги.  
  
— Катастрофа с моей книгой.  
  
— Мда. Теперь и заговор по устранению Берии имеет непосредственное отношение к тебе. Как и роман королевы.  
  
— Я не говорил, что ко мне…  
  
— А может, он ей нравился. Может, она его любила. Об этом ты подумал?  
  
— Королева и советский военачальник? Сомневаюсь. О чем бы они вообще говорили?  
  
Мэттью вышел, погруженный в свои мысли.  
  
— О чем бы они говорили? — пробормотала Мэгги. — О чем они только не говорили.  
  
  


***

  
  
Георгий взглянул на королеву. Небольшой арт-тур по Брокет-холлу завершился в необычном месте в одном из больших залов.  
  
— Это мужчина рядом с лошадиной задницей.  
  
— Георг IV. Леди Мельбурн — первая, то есть — была его любовницей. Эта картина — подарок хозяину дома от тогдашнего принца-регента.  
  
— То есть, это портрет двух лошадиных задниц?  
  
Виктория кивнула.  
  
— Это уже не раз высказывалось намеками, хотя никто еще не выражался так прямо, как вы. — Она указала на другой портрет. — А это их сын.  
  
— Его, как я понимаю, хозяин дома был вынужден выдавать за своего?  
  
— Не жалейте его. Он сам двадцать лет содержал любовницу.  
  
— Увлекательную салонную игру вы затеяли со своим кузеном за ужином, — сказал Георгий. — Я всё ждал, что вот-вот сверкнут дула пистолетов.  
  
Он проследовал за ней обратно в библиотеку.  
  
— От вас помощи было мало.  
  
— Я не виноват, что он работает в службе лесного хозяйства.  
  
— Все должны исполнять свой долг.  
  
— И это, по-вашему, справедливо? Чей-то долг ухаживать за деревьями, в то время как долг какого-нибудь мальчишки — умирать, захлебываясь собственной кровью и зовя маму?  
  
Виктория перебирала книги на полке.   
  
— Вы, наверное, видели много смертей.  
  
— Да.  
  
Она сняла с полки какой-то роман и оглянулась на него.  
  
— Как вы с этим живете?  
  
— Прошу прощения?  
  
— Простите, я не хотела, чтобы это прозвучало как обвинение, но… я произношу речи, я вручаю медали, я даю указания своим министрам и… иногда я думаю, как я могу жить со своим долгом — посылать молодых людей на смерть.  
  
Он кивнул.  
  
— Вы знаете, что происходит, когда немцы занимают населенный пункт?  
  
— Они захватывают власть? Находят некоторое количество беспринципных местных жителей, которые исполняют их приказы?  
  
— Да, для начала. У них есть особые отряды, которые обыскивают место, собирают всех евреев или кто там для них рожей не вышел… Они уводят их в лес, мужчин, женщин, детей, стариков, заставляют их выкопать яму и раздеться, чтобы они не могли сбежать. И расстреливают, всех до единого. Сотнями, тысячами за раз, стреляют, и они падают в массовую могилу. А потом могилу поджигают и засыпают, как ни в чем ни бывало. Я, со своей стороны, посылаю множество мальчишек на смерть. Но по данным нашей разведки, Гитлер хочет расширить Рейх до самой Москвы. И знаете, для чего у него нет места? Для русских. Он хочет сжечь Россию дотла и уморить нас голодом.  
  
— То есть, вы в тупике, — сказала Виктория.  
  
— То есть, я не посылаю мальчишек на смерть, потому что получаю от этого удовольствие, а потому, что иного выбора у нас нет. Это дерьмовый выбор, но никто не спрашивал меня, чего я хочу. По вам тоже не похоже, что вам это доставляет удовольствие.  
  
— Не доставляет. — Виктория подняла на него глаза. — Вы полагаете, моему правительству известно о том, что вы мне рассказали? Об убийствах и…  
  
— Думаю, наверняка известно.  
  
Виктория кипела от злости.  
  
— Придется вам устроить вашему премьер-министру хорошую порку. Хотелось бы мне на это посмотреть.  
  
Она улыбнулась против воли, и Георгия против воли загордился собой. Королева вручила ему книгу.  
  
— Читали? Американский роман.  
  
— «Гроздья гнева». О чем это?  
  
— О неудачах капитализма.  
  
Он вздохнул.  
  
— Что-нибудь менее реалистичное у вас есть? Что это, например? — спросил он, протягивая руку к полке.  
  
— Нет, эту нельзя!  
  
Георгий с недоумением оглянулся на королеву.  
  
— Цензура?  
  
— Нет, просто стыд. Это «Гленарвон». Жена лорда Мельбурна написала этот роман с ключом о своих друзьях и близких после своей связи с лордом Байроном. Как автор она не блещет.  
  
Королева явно нервничала.  
  
Он решил не настаивать и убрал руку.  
  
— Что тогда?  
  
— Вы читали Джейн Остен?  
  
— Вы серьезно?  
  
— Знаю, знаю, но… — Она сняла с полки другую книгу. — Я люблю все ее романы, но «Доводы рассудка» мне в последнее время импонирует больше всего.  
  
Он взял у нее книгу.  
  
— В таком случае я дам Джейн Остен шанс.  
  
— Вот и славно. — Она улыбнулась. — Что же, я, пожалуй, отправлюсь спать. Спокойной ночи, генерал.  
  
— Спокойной ночи, — улыбнулся он в ответ.  
  
  


***

  
  
— В Россию? — спросил Бобби. — Ты не можешь уехать в Россию.  
  
— Роберта говорит, что там есть еще документы.  
  
Бобби пожал плечами.  
  
— Кто такая эта Роберта и почему мне должно быть не насрать?  
  
Вошла Мэгги.  
  
— Что происходит?  
  
Иззи оглянулась на нее.  
  
— Мэттью сейчас сообщил нам, что собирается продлить свой творческий отпуск.  
  
— В России, — сказал Мэттью.  
  
— В России? Ты шутишь.  
  
— Почему это? Исследования есть исследования. Ты и дети можете поехать со мной…  
  
— Ой, можно, да? — скривилась Мэгги. — Спасибо огромное за такое щедрое предложение…  
  
— Я не это имел в виду.  
  
— Черта с два не это!  
  
— Мы будем обсуждать это перед твоими родителями?  
  
— Мы можем обсуждать это где угодно, разницы никакой. Я никуда не поеду. Дети тоже. Вали в свою Москву когда хочешь. Развлекайся. Тебе и здесь холодно.  
  
Мэгги вышла из комнаты. Мэттью оглянулся на Иззи и Бобби.  
  
Бобби наконец заговорил.  
  
— Я, пожалуй, не буду это комментировать.  
  
  


***

  
  
Георгию не спалось.  
  
Лучше бы он остался в Тауэре.  
  
Наверное, он слишком много времени провел на койках. Его московская квартира могла легко уместиться в двух их так называемых спальнях.  
  
И портреты, казалось, не сводили с него нарисованных глаз, хотя лица были вполне приятные — семейные портреты первой Виктории и ее второго мужа.  
  
И девочек. Что это у одной из них в руке, игрушечный солдатик? Странное увлечение для принцессы.  
  
Но эта Виктория. Его предупреждали, что ее боготворят, и Георгий теперь понимал почему. Она насаждает свою волю с такой силой убеждения, и чтобы изменить атмосферу в комнате, ей не нужно грубить, а достаточно просто положить вилку.  
  
Но она женщина. Очень красивая женщина — о чем он определенно не должен думать.  
  
Вдруг он уловил вспышку света в окне.  
  
Георгий встал с кровати и выглянул в окно. К дому подъехал автомобиль — вспышкой света были погасшие фары. Из автомобиля выбрался мужчина, и навстречу ему вышел кузен королевы.  
  
Из машины вылезли еще люди. На них не было униформ, но немцев Георгий мог узнать где угодно.  
  
— Ебать.  
  
Георгий быстро пробрался по коридору. Долбаный дворец, а не дом. Хорошо, что Сталина тут нет, иначе он захотел бы себе такой же.  
  
Он отворил дверь в королевскую спальню. Почему тут не стоит охранник?  
  
— Ваше величество…  
  
Из темноты на него смотрело дуло пистолета.  
  
— Генерал.  
  
— Мэм.  
  
— Что вы делаете в моей спальне?  
  
— Вы бы пистолет убрали.  
  
Она опустила пистолет.  
  
— У вас гости.  
  
— Что?  
  
Виктория выбралась из постели и натянула халат.  
  
— Немцы.  
  
— Немцы? Но как…  
  
— Ваш кузен Томми их привел.  
  
— Томми?  
  
— Вам лучше одеться. Где ваша охрана?  
  
— Есть дозорные…  
  
— Которые, скорее всего, уже мертвы. Сколько людей в тех казармах за домом?   
  
— Сколько нам понадобится, по-вашему?  
  
Она зашла за ширму.  
  
— Я вам сообщу. Еще пистолеты есть?  
  
Виктория повернулась. В зеркале Георгий не без удовольствия мельком заметил кусочек обнаженной королевской кожи. Виктория вышла из-за ширмы одетая в свитер и брюки. Она открыла ящик и вручила ему еще один пистолет.  
  
— Пока сойдет. За мной.  
  
Они спустились по лестнице.  
  
— Идем туда, — сказала Виктория.  
  
— А что там?  
  
— Библиотека и дверь в сад.  
  
— Там уже наверняка окружено…  
  
— Просто застрелите их и всё!  
  
— И что будет, когда мы выберемся в сад? Сзади один-единственный выход, и я уверен, что там уже их люди.  
  
— Вы не можете этого знать наверняка.  
  
— Мне приходится слушаться Сталина, но вас я слушаться не обязан.  
  
— Но вы же не можете этого знать! — прошипела она.  
  
— Ладно. Будь по-вашему.  
  
Он открыл дверь в библиотеку, где стояли двое мужчин в кожаных плащах с большими пистолетами.  
  
— Ошибся комнатой, — сказал Жуков, двумя быстрыми выстрелами укладывая немцев на пол.  
  
Он повернулся к королеве.  
  
— В следующий раз выбираю я.  
  
— Ладно.  
  
Они побежали по коридору обратно.  
  
Жуков показал на другую дверь.  
  
— Что там?  
  
— Лестница для прислуги.  
  
— Лестница для прислуги. Какая прелесть.  
  
Сбежав вниз по лестнице, они остановились, налетев на стену пистолетных стволов, за которыми стояли Томми и тот немец, которого Томми встречал.  
  
Немец повернулся к Томми.  
  
— Какого черта он здесь делает?  
  
— Просто гость, граф Талав…  
  
Немец влепил Томми пощечину.  
  
— Это Георгий Жуков!  
  
— Кто?  
  
Георгий взглянул на Викторию. Та пожала плечами.  
  
— Должна заметить, что кузен он мне только через мужа… Никогда не считала его особым умником, но моему брату нравятся тупицы. — Она перевела взгляд на немца. — Кто вы такой?  
  
— Уберите пистолет, ваше величество.  
  
— Вы вломились в мой дом и сотворили бог знает что. Я требую ответа.  
  
— Оберштурмбаннфюрер Мюллер.  
  
— И какого черта вы делаете в моем доме?  
  
— Приказы здесь отдаю я…  
  
— Я здесь единственная, кто отдает приказы, и вашим приказам я точно подчиняться не стану.  
  
За ними открылись двери, и хлынули еще люди. Они набросились на Георгия, и один из них наконец воткнул ему в шею иглу.  
  
— Генерал? — воскликнула Виктория.  
  
Он сощурился на нее.  
  
— Риточка.  
  
— Что?  
  
Скоро та же участь постигла ее саму. Она упала на кухонный пол и, повернув голову, увидела, как падает генерал.  
  
— Георгий.


	50. Chapter 50

— Виктория! — взмолилась Мари. — Будь же серьезнее!  
  
— Это центральная композиция, — сказала Виктория. — Уилл!  
  
Войдя в гостиную, Уилл окинул взглядом образцы. Пуансеттии, гирлянды, кричащие цвета.  
  
— По-моему, всё это… — Виктория и Мари не сводили с него глаз. Он почувствовал, что вот-вот выдаст что-нибудь очень в стиле лорда Мельбурна. — Нет. Просто нет.  
  
— А ты куда? — спросила Мари.  
  
— У меня встреча с Мэгги.  
  
— Опять? — удивилась Мари.  
  
— Не опять…  
  
— Что с ней такое происходит? — спросила Виктория.  
  
— Ничего.  
  
— Уилл, она плакала.  
  
— Она перенесла травму, вот и всё.  
  
Уилл вышел в прихожую.  
  
— Ты тоже перенес травму. — Виктория вышла следом за ним.  
  
— Ну, я другой.  
  
— В каком смысле?  
  
— Другой и всё. — Он улыбнулся. — Я быстро.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Он красивее, чем на фотографиях, — сказала Виктория.  
  
Билл поднял взгляд от газеты. Они сидели за завтраком.  
  
— Генерал Жуков. Не считаешь?  
  
— Виктория, я совсем не задумывался о внешности генерала Жукова в сравнении с его фотографиями.  
  
— Ты пойдешь в Брокет-холл после церкви?  
  
— Нужно заняться бумагами.  
  
— Как ты думаешь, чем они там занимаются?  
  
Билл взглянул на жену. Та широко улыбалась.  
  
— Уж точно совсем не тем, о чем ты думаешь.  
  
— А я ничего такого не говорила.  
  
— А чем? — спросила Джина.  
  
— Не твоего ума дело, — ответил Билл.  
  
В дверь постучали.  
  
— Я открою.  
  
За дверью стоял один из королевских гвардейцев.  
  
— Да?  
  
— Ее величеству требуется ваше присутствие, сэр.  
  
— Вот как?  
  
— Свежая депеша из Вустершира.  
  
— Ясно. — Билл оглянулся. Виктория вышла из кухни следом за ним. — Мне нужно в Брокет-холл.  
  
— Надолго?  
  
— Весьма, — сказал Билл, снимая с вешалки пальто и шляпу.  
  
  


***

  
  
Виктория очнулась на деревянном полу.  
  
Повернув голову, она увидела Георгия. Руки у него были связаны за спиной, и при попытке пошевелиться она выяснила, что и сама находится в подобном же положении.  
  
Георгий.  
  
— Ну что… — начал он.  
  
Виктория вздохнула.  
  
— Ну что.  
  
— Что новенького?  
  
— Вот, королева и императрица. У тебя?  
  
— Герой Красной Армии.  
  
— Какая удачная встреча, — встрял Мюллер. — Великая королева и великий полководец.  
  
Он навис над ними сверху.  
  
— Какой сюрприз обнаружить вас в обществе ее величества, генерал Жуков. Какие же у вас нашлись общие темы для разговора?  
  
— Мы говорили о том, почему вы, немцы, постоянно нам проигрываете. Я считаю, что это потому, что вы слишком заняты сосанием хуев друг у друга. А ты как думаешь, королевушка?  
  
Она повернула к нему голову.  
  
— Королевушка?  
  
— Ты лежишь на полу связанная — будешь настаивать на соблюдении правил этикета?  
  
— Естественно.  
  
Мюллер покачал головой.  
  
— Вы ведете себя так, будто знакомы много лет. Ну да у вас будет больше времени действительно получше узнать друг друга по дороге в Берлин.  
  
— Благодарю, но я, пожалуй, откажусь, — сказала Виктория. — Бывала я как-то в вашем Берлине. Без восторгов.  
  
— Думаю, тебе там понравится, когда я сожгу его дотла, — вставил Георгий.  
  
— Только если ты позволишь мне зажечь спичку.  
  
— А ты попроси хорошенько, — подмигнул Георгий.  
  
— Я чего-то не понимаю, — сказал Мюллер.  
  
— Что такое хорошо и что такое плохо? — спросила Виктория.  
  
— Зачем вы тащите нас в Берлин, зачем вам такие трудности? — спросил Георгий.  
  
— Неужели не ясно? — усмехнулась Виктория. — Не желают утруждаться и убивать нас по-человечески каждого в своей стране.  
  
— Вот ведь народ пошел.  
  
— Возьми Франца Фердинанда.  
  
— Да, этому был пиздец.  
  
— Нет-нет-нет, вы будете почетными гостями фюрера. Ваша капитуляция спасет ваши народы и положит конец войне.  
  
— Вы думаете, мы добровольно будем участвовать в гитлеровской пропаганде? — ошарашенно спросила Виктория.  
  
— Поначалу не добровольно, но у нас есть способы принудить вас к сотрудничеству.  
  
Георгий расхохотался.  
  
— Что смешного, генерал? — спросил Мюллер.  
  
— Если вы думаете, что можете заставить ее делать что-то, чего она не хочет делать, вы точно ни хуя не понимаете, с кем связались! — выдавил он сквозь смех.  
  
— Так себе шутка, — сказала Виктория.  
  
— А по-моему, охуенно смешно.  
  
— Поднимите их.  
  
Конвоир подняли их с пола.  
  
— Полегче с королевой, где ваше ебаное уважение?!  
  
— Я и сама за себя могу постоять, — заметила Виктория.  
  
— Она права, генерал. Вы бы лучше о себе побеспокоились.  
  
Вбежал еще один.   
  
— Машина ждет.  
  
— Отлично. Сначала ее.  
  
Королеву вытолкали наружу. По пути она оглядывалась на Георгия.  
  
— Мне бы поссать.  
  
— Что? — спросил Мюллер.  
  
— Поссать, говорю, мне бы.  
  
Мюллер вздохнул.  
  
— Отведите его в туалет.  
  
Подталкивая его перед собой, молодой солдат привел его в туалет.  
  
Георгий уставился на парня.  
  
— Ты и член мне держать будешь?  
  
— Что?  
  
— Прямо не терпится рассказать корешам, как держал член великого маршала Жукова?  
  
— Н-нет, конечно…  
  
— Ну так руки развяжи.  
  
— Н-не могу…  
  
— Штука-то не маленькая, твои нежные девчачьи ручонки небось и не удержат…  
  
— У меня не девчачьи ручонки!  
  
— Парень, у тебя пистолет, у меня только хуй, что я, по-твоему, могу? Или твои мелкие пальчики до курка не достают?  
  
Конвоир сдался и развязал веревку.  
  
— Видишь, боец? Не так уж и сложно.  
  
Жуков отвернулся к унитазу и выбросил ногу назад, впечатав солдата в стену. Тот попытался схватить свой пистолет, но Георгий ухватил его за горло и придушил.  
  
Солдат упал на пол. Георгий поднял пистолет и боеприпасы.  
  
Перевел дух. Двое в соседней комнате.  
  
  


***

  
  
Виктория сидела в автомобиле, зажатая между двумя конвоирами, спорящими с водителем по-немецки, и раздумывала, а не стоило ли и правда послушаться маму, советовавшую ей изучать немецкий и не отваживать гувернантку.  
  
Прогремел выстрел. У водителя взорвалась голова. Ее спихнули на пол салона.   
  
Раздались крики. Один из конвоиров перебрался на водительское сиденье, спихнув мертвого соотечественника.  
  
Она заметила Георгия, который повысил уровень своего снаряжения как минимум до «Гевер-43» и, видимо, умел с ней управляться достаточно хорошо, чтобы застрелить ее несостоявшегося водителя.  
  
Второй конвоир вытащил ее из салона.  
  
— А ну стой! Хватит! Какого хрена ты творишь?  
  
Виктория попыталась обернуться, но конвоир дернул ее назад за волосы.  
  
— Что вы делаете?! — крикнул конвоир.  
  
— А на что это похоже, по-твоему? Отпусти ее.  
  
Конвоир мялся в растерянности.  
  
— Я ее застрелю.  
  
— И что ты тогда шефу своему скажешь? Что потерял объект?  
  
Конвоир застыл, и Виктория только тогда заметила, как он юн.  
  
— Ты хоть знаешь, кто я такой? — спросил Георгий.  
  
— Вы советский фельдмаршал Жуков.  
  
— Так точно. Как ты думаешь, сколько немцев я положил? Ну давай. Угадай. Сколько растерянных маленьких мальчиков, смотревших на меня вот так, как смотришь ты сейчас, и спрашивавших себя, что они сделали не так? Сколько?  
  
— Сотни?  
  
— Тысячи. Думаешь, еще один что-то изменит?  
  
Парнишка продолжал таращиться на него.  
  
— Ну же, — сказал Георгий. — Давай, отпусти ее и ступай восвояси. Одним больше, одним меньше — мне без разницы.  
  
Конвоир развернулся и бросился было бежать.  
  
Георгий уложил его выстрелом в спину.  
  
Виктория вздрогнула. Время застыло.  
  
Конвоир упал на землю у ее ног. Георгий рванулся к ней.  
  
Не произнеся ни слова, он поцеловал ее.  
  
— Цела? — ощупывая ее, спросил он.  
  
— Со мной всё в порядке… — она осеклась. — У меня кровь идет? Господи.  
  
— Нет, нет, просто брызги попали.  
  
— Брызги?  
  
— Да, у людей, знаешь ли, идет кровь, когда в них стреляют.  
  
Она покачала головой.  
  
— Я думала, ты его отпустишь.  
  
— Как я мог его отпустить?  
  
— Он убегал!  
  
— Я его обманул.  
  
— Он же был совсем мальчик!  
  
— Да, из мальчиков они обычно и вырастают.  
  
— Но… он был совсем мальчишка, а теперь он мертв, и…  
  
Он ухватил ее за запястье.  
  
— Он приставил дуло к твоей голове, и мне нужно было, чтобы он его оттуда убрал. Пойдем.  
  
  


***

  
  
К тому моменту, как Мэгги наконец появилась, Уилл сидел на парковке Виндзорского замка уже полчаса.  
  
— Почему здесь? — спросила она.  
  
— Ровно между Оксфордом и Лондоном. Ну, почти ровно. — Он выбрался из машины. — Выбор был между Виндзором и Слау.  
  
— Да уж, лучше здесь, чем в Слау.  
  
Они повернули к замку.  
  
— И почему маме здесь так нравилось?  
  
— Есть в Виндзоре какая-то степенность, важность.  
  
— Нет, спасибо, предпочитаю Брокет-холл или Букингемский дворец.  
  
— Ты держала здесь своих девочек.  
  
— Была война.  
  
Они подошли к билетной кассе.  
  
— Двадцать один фунт? — воскликнула Мэгги. — Серьезно, двадцать один?  
  
— Я заплачу, — сказал Уилл.  
  
Они вошли в замок. Большинство туристов собрались в большом зале полюбоваться на огромную рождественскую ель.  
  
— Мне нравилось иметь собственную елку, — сказала Мэгги.  
  
Ее взгляд скользнул к столику у стены, уставленному фотографиями членов королевской семьи с великими мира сего.  
  
В том числе с Георгием Жуковым. Королева и полководец, с редкой улыбкой на губах, на какой-то церемонии, среди других победителей Второй мировой.  
  
— Что он говорил тогда? — спросил Уилл.  
  
— Передразнивал Уинстона.  
  
— Как всегда, само очарование.  
  
  


***

  
  
Если бы Томми Ласселлз физически был способен материться, то это бы он и делал сейчас — так подумал Билл, войдя в библиотеку и увидев валяющегося на полу мертвого немца.  
  
— Похоже, выстрел был произведен от двери, — сказал капитан Фойл.  
  
— А где были ваши люди? — спросил Томми.  
  
— Я потерял дюжину человек дозорных.  
  
— Значит, они не выполнили свою работу.  
  
— Тут был Томми Форрестер, — заметил Билл.  
  
— Час от часу не легче, — сказал Ласселлз. — Ему известно о Жукове?  
  
— По его словам, он ничего не знает, — ответил Билл. — Думает, что это граф Талавский. Не беспокойтесь, он никуда не уедет.  
  
Фойл замялся.  
  
— А нам разве не следует сообщить…  
  
— И к чему это приведет? Королева Англии пропала, возможно, погибла, вместе с советским фельдмаршалом Жуковым. Поднимем панику у себя, а потом придется Советскому Союзу сообщать, что мы потеряли их талантливейшего военачальника на вечеринке в загородном доме. Сами желаете сообщить об этом Сталину, капитан Фойл?  
  
— Нет, сэр.  
  
— Посему предлагаю держать случившееся в тайне.  
  
— А премьер-министр? — спросил Билл.  
  
— Уже в пути, — сказал Ласселлз. — Странно, что он меня не опередил…  
  
— С дороги! — раздался громкий голос Черчилля.  
  
— Час от часу… — пробормотал Ласселлз.  
  
Премьер-министр вошел в библиотеку.  
  
— Господи.  
  
— Да уж.  
  
— Никаких следов королевы или генерала Жукова?  
  
— Нет, — сказал Билл.  
  
— Нужно послать дополнительную охрану к принцу Уэльскому, — сказал Черчилль. — И вызвать домой графа Чарлбери. Если будет регентство…  
  
— Регентство? — спросил Билл. — Быть может, стоит предпринять для начала какие-нибудь меры, чтобы отыскать ее величество?  
  
— Наша страна сейчас без королевы!  
  
— У нас есть королева, мы просто не можем ее найти!  
  
— Вы даже не знаете, жива ли она!  
  
— Из ее комнаты пропали пистолеты.  
  
— Что? — спросил Томми Ласселлз.  
  
Билл сделал глубокий вдох.  
  
— Ее величество держала пистолет под подушкой и еще один в прикроватной тумбочке. Обоих нет на месте. Значит, один взяла она сама, другой Жуков. Каким бы образом они ни покинули Брокет-холл, они знали, кто их противник.  
  
— Объявление регентства также требует присутствия герцогини Мельбурнской, — добавил Томми. — Она, разумеется, сорегент наряду с графом Чарлбери, потому что она ближайшая родственница королевской крови. Не говоря уже о том, что отзыв графа из Канады сейчас привлечет нежелательное внимание.  
  
Черчилль взглянул на Фойла.  
  
— Есть какие-нибудь зацепки?  
  
— На дороге, ведущей из деревни, обнаружены следы шин, мы сейчас обыскиваем территорию.  
  
  


***

  
  
Мэгги посмотрела на Уилла. Они добрались до магазина сувениров.  
  
— Вот такие дела. Брак трещит по швам, муж делает визу в Россию, чтобы проводить там свои исследования. Другой муж пропал без вести. — Она показала на стеллаж. — Грелку для чайника не желаешь? Боже мой. Десять фунтов?  
  
— Он тебе не муж.  
  
— Он не переставал быть моим мужем. Ты не понимаешь. Представь себе, что ты не вспомнил Викторию и все еще женат на Каро, как тебе такое?  
  
— Тут ее зовут Кэрри.  
  
— Не суть важно. Ну и что бы ты сделал…  
  
Уилл склонил голову набок.  
  
— А вообще, забудь. Ты не считаешься, ты пример не показательный  
  
— Я не считаюсь?  
  
— Угу. Ты слишком мазохист. Мама всегда так считала — считала бы, если бы это слово тогда было в ходу. — Мэгги взяла с полки мохерового медвежонка — на полке таких было великое множество, по-разному разряженных и олицетворяющих разных королев Викторий. — Это что, я?  
  
— Да. Ты пробовала поговорить с Мэттью?  
  
— Откуда ты знаешь, что это я?  
  
— Шляпка на голове и номер четыре на лапе.  
  
— О чем я должна была поговорить с Мэттью?  
  
— О вашем браке?  
  
Она вздохнула.  
  
— И с какой радости я должна пытаться спасти брак, который никогда и близко не сравнится с тем, что у меня… — Она не сумела закончить мысль. — Мне нужно больше. Я знаю, что это возможно.  
  
Мэгги сняла с полки еще одного медвежонка, наряженного в галстук, жилетку и пальто с меховым воротом.  
  
— Думаю, нам всем тут ясно, кто это такой, — сказала она.  
  
— Конечно — у него на лапе буква «М».  
  
— Я имела в виду скучающее выражение его морды.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Риточка, смотри под ноги…  
  
Было холодно, мокро, но побег пока вроде бы удавался.  
  
— Не называй меня так.  
  
— Не называть тебя Риточкой?  
  
— Я вроде как королева.  
  
— Ты моя жена. Я буду звать тебя, как захочу.  
  
— Я больше не твоя жена!  
  
Они продолжали идти. Наконец она взглянула ему в лицо.  
  
Обиделся.  
  
Она подумала, что он будет страдать молча, но она так давно его не видела, что успела забыть, что страдать молча Георгий никогда не умел.  
  
— Ну и где он, муж твой? Виконт Чарльстон?  
  
— Эрл Чарлбери.  
  
— Керл? Тебе позволили выйти за крестьянина?  
  
— Не керл, а эрл. Эрл — это всё равно что граф.  
  
— И кто повыше будет? Генерал или эрл?  
  
— Не знаю. Надо будет попросить лорд-камергера разузнать. Я думала, в Советском Союзе все равны.  
  
— В принципе, да. А на практике — сомневаюсь, что какой-нибудь жеманный дворянчик мне ровня.  
  
— Обязательно передам это лорд-камергеру.  
  
— Ну так что, не скажешь мне, где он?  
  
— В поездке.  
  
— Это посреди войны-то? Как удобно.  
  
— Я ведь не могу быть повсюду одновременно. Кто-то должен был поехать вдохновить канадцев.  
  
— Ну что вдохновить?  
  
— Нам обязательно об этом говорить?  
  
— О чем говорить? О том, что его королевские мозги были бы размазаны по полу, а ты сейчас была бы на корабле, идущем в Берлин?  
  
— Да что тебе не так?  
  
— То, что тебя некому защитить!  
  
— От Гитлера? От немецкой армии? Ничего себе претензии!  
  
— Да, к счастью, я был рядом, — он резко остановился и схватил ее за запястье. — Погоди. Мы уже проходили мимо этого дерева.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Ты знаешь, куда мы идем?  
  
— Я думала, ты знаешь.  
  
— Каким образом? Я здесь никогда не бывал.  
  
— Ну и я никогда…   
  
— Да, но ты же королева всего вот этого.  
  
Он уставился на нее.  
  
— Ладно, я виноват не меньше твоего.  
  
Она закатила глаза.  
  
  


***

  
  
Виктория оторвалась от ноутбука.  
  
— Виндзорский замок? — спросила она.  
  
— Он на полпути. Вот, держи медведя.  
  
Он поставил пакет на стол. Виктория вытащила свое воплощение в медвежьей форме, одетое в пурпурное платьице с рукавами жиго и шляпку.  
  
— О-окей…  
  
Уилл направился в кухню.  
  
— Хочешь спагетти на ужин?  
  
Виктория поплелась за ним.  
  
— А это лорд М?  
  
— У него же «М» на лапе.  
  
— Я поняла по скучающему выражению морды. — Она вошла в кухню, держа медвежонка в руках. — Ну и как там Мэгги?   
  
— Мэгги?  
  
— Ты ведь с ней собирался встретиться — и, по-видимому, сходить по магазинам.  
  
— Выбор был между Виндзором и Слау.  
  
— Так что с ней?  
  
— Проблемы с Мэттом.  
  
— Что? Из-за его книги?  
  
— Отчасти.  
  
Виктория вздохнула.  
  
— Ты так и будешь тупить?  
  
— Ей кажется, что она несчастлива.  
  
— Так не бывает. Если человеку кажется, что он несчастлив, значит он несчастлив.  
  
— Ну…  
  
— И почему ей так кажется?  
  
— Она сомневается, что Мэтт подходящий партнер для нее. А он с головой ушел в это дело с Жуковым…  
  
— У него же жена едва не погибла.  
  
— То-то и оно…  
  
— И теперь она хочет от него уйти…  
  
— У них трое детей.  
  
— И что?  
  
— У них дети. Это обязательство.  
  
— Обязательство перед детьми, не обязательство быть несчастной до конца жизни.  
  
— Но…  
  
— Жизнь слишком коротка, чтобы тратить ее на человека, который тебя не ценит.  
  
— Откуда ты знаешь, что он ее не ценит?  
  
— Она едва не погибла, и у нее находится время плакать у тебя на плече.  
  
— Ничего подобного…  
  
Виктория рассмеялась.  
  
— Поверь мне, Уилл, я знаю. Ты хоть раз видел, чтобы я тебя выпустила из дома, не задав предварительно сотню вопросов? Вот, например, — есть у них там другие медведи Виктории или только такая?  
  
— Что?  
  
— Есть или нет?  
  
— Есть все королевы, — вздохнул он.  
  
— Но Виктория I?  
  
— Три разновидности, кажется.  
  
  


***

  
  
Темнело. На пути им попался коттедж.  
  
Виктория вошла первой.  
  
— Ау? Кто-нибудь дома?  
  
Георгий вошел следом, закрыв за ней дверь.  
  
— Где все?  
  
— Не знаю. — Она указала на зачехленную мебель. — В отъезде, наверное. Странно, что нет смотрителя.  
  
Она обернулась к Георгию, который начал баррикадировать входную дверь мебелью.  
  
— Что ты делаешь?  
  
— Дверь укрепляю. Телефон тут есть?  
  
— Тебе нужно кому-то позвонить?  
  
— Боже мой, я как с инопланетянином разговариваю. Армия. У тебя есть армия. Нужно позвонить твоей армии.  
  
В прихожей они обнаружили телефон. Виктория сняла трубку.  
  
— Алло? Алло? — Она со вздохом положила трубку обратно на рычаг. — Нет связи с оператором. Хозяева, наверное, отключили перед отъездом. Готический роман какой-то.  
  
— Что это за штука?  
  
— Это про то, как всякие ужасы происходят с аристократами в особняках.  
  
— Такое мне понравилось бы. Где другие двери?  
  
— Должна быть дверь на задний двор и дверь в помещение для прислуги.  
  
— Показывай.  
  
— Не помню, чтобы ты был таким уж революционером.  
  
— А ты попробуй разок пожить на другой стороне, посмотрим, как ты запоешь.  
  
— Что-то не похоже, чтобы у тебя всё было плохо.  
  
— Ты не проголодалась?  
  
  


***

  
  
Кухня от припасов не ломилась, но они нашли чай и картофель — Георгий, взявшийся кулинарить, кажется, и вовсе счел их пиршеством. Они уселись друг напротив друга за столом в помещении для прислуги.  
  
— Ну что, — сказала Виктория.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Женат?  
  
— В некотором роде.  
  
— Что это значит? В некотором роде женат?  
  
— У меня гражданская жена.  
  
— Гражданская?  
  
— Можно поменьше отвращения в голосе?  
  
— Я постараюсь. Как ее зовут?  
  
— Александра.  
  
— Хорошая?  
  
— Совершенно не утонченная.  
  
— Разве я об этом спросила? — нахмурилась Виктория.  
  
— У нас две дочери. Эра и Элла.  
  
— Как мило.  
  
— У меня есть еще дочь. Маргарита.  
  
У Виктории перехватило дыхание.  
  
— Маргарита?  
  
— Да. Ее мать зовут Марией.  
  
— Две женщины.  
  
— Три. Лидия. Одна из моих лейтенантов.  
  
— А, полевая жена. Какой сюрприз.  
  
Виктория вновь взялась за картошку.  
  
— Ты шутишь, да? — сказал Георгий.  
  
— А что? — Она изобразила растерянность. — Нужно было удивиться?  
  
— Одна девка сто тридцать лет назад, и ты опять мне всё припоминаешь?!  
  
— Скажи мне, эти твои женщины, как ты запоминаешь, которая из них ничего для тебя не значит?  
  
— Я изменил тебе один раз…  
  
— Один раз?  
  
— Ну хорошо, с одной женщиной. Самая блядь большая ошибка в той жизни, и ты меня простила. По крайней мере, сказала, что прощаешь, и я думал, что простила — пока ты не поехала по-новой сейчас!  
  
— А Александра? Она тебя простила?  
  
— Она не такая, как ты. Таких, как ты, больше нет. Он-то хоть это знает?  
  
— Кто он и что это?  
  
— Твой граф Чарльстон.  
  
— Мэттью. Его зовут Мэттью.  
  
— Он знает, какая ты?  
  
— Он мой муж. Я люблю его.  
  
— Думаю, не знает.  
  
— Если мне нельзя выражать свое отвращение по поводу твоего бесцеремонного отношения к моногамии, то и ты будь добр, не суй нос в мой брак.  
  
— Я бы никогда тебя не оставил.  
  
— Легко тебе говорить…  
  
— Я каждый ебаный день по тебе скучал.  
  
Она молчала, не находя ответа.  
  
— Нет, не каждый день. Каждую блядь минуту. Мне нужно было умереть первым, потому что ты без меня прожила бы. А я никогда не умел жить без тебя. И когда я увидел тебя в том бальном зале…  
  
Она вдруг увидела себя, когда она была Мэгги. Вот незнакомый мужчина отдает ей крест — который ничего для нее не значит, и в то же время значит очень много.  
  
— Я не мог упустить возможность и не сказать тебе.  
  
— Да как ты смеешь.  
  
Он вздернул бровь.  
  
— Ты всегда вел себя так, будто тебе так тяжко было жить с любовью ко мне, будто мне ни за что не понять, каково это. Но я любила тебя не меньше, и тяжело мне было так же, и разлука с тобой мучила меня не меньше, чем она мучила тебя. Ты не любишь меня больше, чем я люблю тебя.  
  
— Не заметил, чтобы тебе было так уж тяжко!  
  
— Мне? Ты думаешь, мне легко?! Я королева величайшей империи на земле…  
  
— А я генерал величайшей армии на земле!  
  
Она закричала в ярости:  
  
— Думаешь, я хотела умереть? Думаешь, я была готова? У меня своя жизнь, семья, муж, народ…  
  
— Заткнись.  
  
— Сам заткнись. Твоя армия плохо вооружена! Как она может быть величайшей на земле?!  
  
— Давай не будем спорить, у кого армия лучше! Уж точно не твои неженки!  
  
— Не смей называть мою армию неженками.  
  
Она схватила его за загривок и притянула к себе, впечатавшись губами в его губы.   
  
— Вот так гораздо лучше… — прорычал Георгий.  
  
— Кровать, — пробормотала она.  
  
— Секунду, — сказал он, опустив ее пол.  
  
— Что?  
  
Он собрал пистолеты со стола.  
  
— Оружие. — Он сунул пистолеты в карман и подхватил ее на руки. — Так, на чем мы остановились?  
  
  


***

  
  
Они искали спальню в перерывах между поцелуями и яростным тисканьем под одеждой.  
  
Первая дверь.  
  
— Детская, — заключил Георгий.  
  
— Нет, — переглянувшись, хором сказали они.  
  
Со следующей дверью им повезло больше.  
  
— Комната. Кровать.  
  
— Сойдет, — сказала Виктория.  
  
Кое-как они добрались до кровати. Виктория села первая.  
  
Отбиваясь от ее рук, он выдернул ремень, стянул брюки, отбросил в сторону рубашку и встал на колени на кровати между ее ног.  
  
— Моя армия лучше.  
  
— Помнишь, что ты сказал мне во время нашего медового месяца?  
  
Он поддел ее подбородок пальцем.  
  
— Я никогда не причиню тебе боли. Я никогда не позволю никому причинить тебе боль. Я всегда буду любить тебя. И я никогда об этом не забуду.  
  
Он снова поцеловал ее.  
  
  


***

  
  
Мэгги пыталась забыться перед телевизором, но тщетно.  
  
— Мамочка, — сказала Джина, — а папа скоро вернется?  
  
Она подняла голову.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Мне нужна помощь с контрольной по истории.  
  
Мэгги протянула руку.  
  
— Ты же не знаешь историю.  
  
— Я знаю всё.  
  
Со вздохом отдав матери учебник, Джина взглянула на экран.  
  
— Что ты смотришь?  
  
— «Георгий Жуков: человек, стоящий за победой».  
  
— Ты смотришь историческую передачу?  
  
— Принеси ручку.  
  
— Что?  
  
— В твоем учебнике ошибка.  
  
— Я подожду папу…  
  
— Твой отец не единственный авторитет.  
  
— Ты не разбираешься в истории.  
  
— Регина.  
  
Ее дочь опешила от тона, которым это было произнесено. В Мэгги заговорила королева.  
  
— Ты немедленно принесешь мне ручку.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
Джина отошла и вернулась с шариковой ручкой.  
  
— Возвращайся, когда соберешь свои игрушки.  
  
— Мои игрушки не…  
  
— Ты немедленно соберешь свои игрушки…  
  
— Хорошо! — крикнула Джина.  
  
— Советую сменить тон, — бросила Мэгги вслед умчавшейся в ярости дочери.  
  
  


***

  
  
Виктория пошевелилась и проснулась под звуки Джейн Остин.  
  
— «Мне хочется верить, я умею отдать должное таким чувствам. Боже упаси преуменьшать способность к верности и нежности у своих собратьев! Я заслуживала бы презрения, посмей я предположить, будто одни женщины только и способны на постоянство. Нет, я знаю, ради близких вы способны на многое, на великое. Вы никаких не боитесь трудов, и терпение ваше безмерно, покуда – если мне позволительно будет так выразиться, – покуда вам есть для кого терпеть и трудиться. Я хочу сказать: покуда любимая женщина жива, и рядом, и предана вам. По мне, единственное преимущество женщины (преимущество весьма незавидное; и врагу бы не пожелала) – это способность наша любить дольше, когда у любви уж нет надежды на счастье или возлюбленного уж нет в живых».  
  
Она повернулась. Георгий сидел с экземпляром «Доводов рассудка» в руке и очками для чтения в золотой оправе на носу.  
  
— Что ты делаешь? — спросила она.  
  
— Подумать только, оказалось, у них есть эта книжка.  
  
— А очки?  
  
— Очки мои.  
  
— Твои?  
  
— Что тебя так удивляет?  
  
— Мы пытались сбежать от немцев, захвативших мой дом, и ты по пути заскочил за своими очками?  
  
— А ты пробовала читать карту без очков под немецкими бомбами, когда тебя будят посреди ночи и тащат куда-то, пока ты одеваешься на ходу?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Вот попробуй и поймешь, почему первым делом нужно хвататься за очки.  
  
— В Тауэре их на тебе не было.  
  
— Никогда не показывай свою слабость перед империалистами… — Он опустил глаза. — Исключая присутствующих.  
  
— Какая честь. Как Джейн Остин?  
  
— Я еще не дочитал. Скоро Уэнтуорт начнет думать головой, а не жопой?  
  
— Она ему отказала.  
  
— Потому что эта леди Рассел лезет не в свое дело.  
  
— А ты что сделал бы?  
  
— А я бы заставил ее заниматься своими делами. — Он поцеловал ее круглое родимое пятно. — Раньше у тебя этого не было.  
  
— Да, в прошлый раз появилось. В меня стреляли. — Она вздохнула. — Холодно.  
  
— И ничего не холодно. У вас тут практически лето. — Он натянул на нее одеяло. — Ты забыла русские зимы.  
  
— Помню, у тебя были свои методы согрева.  
  
— Я тебя согрею.  
  
Он притянул ее в свои объятия.   
  
— Мой сын нездоров.  
  
Вот так взяла и выпалила. Лицо Георгия приняло озабоченное выражение.  
  
— В смысле?  
  
— У меня трое детей. Виктория, Уильям и Элизабет…  
  
— Я знаю, что у тебя трое детей. Что не так с Уильямом?  
  
— Он болен, он всегда был болен. У моих братьев была та же болезнь, гемофилия — кровь не сворачивается должным образом. В нашей семье она переходит по женской линии. Например, моя бабушка…  
  
— Риточка.  
  
— Когда он был младенцем, ему сделали обрезание, и мы едва его не потеряли… Я спорила с Мэттью, я не хотела рисковать, но он не слушал. Ссадины, кровотечения и… я ничего не могу сделать. Никто ничего не может сделать.  
  
— Мне очень жаль, Риточка.  
  
— Мы прячем его, конечно, отчасти в целях безопасности, отчасти из-за врачей… Он никогда не выздоровеет, и я даже не могу за ним ухаживать, потому что я…  
  
— Всё нормально.  
  
— Не нормально! Что я за мать такая?  
  
— Такая мать, которая должна выполнять свой долг. Ты думаешь, я не скучаю по своим дочерям?  
  
— Мужчины по-другому устроены.  
  
— Неправда. Почему твой муж не с ним?  
  
— У него обязанности…  
  
— У него обязанность перед тобой.  
  
— У меня обязанности.  
  
  


***

  
  
Уилл постучал в дверь.  
  
Вышла Иззи.  
  
Он невольно заулыбался. Конечно, он помнил королеву, которой служил, но сейчас он думал о прелестной маленькой девочке.  
  
— Я могу вам помочь?  
  
— Я Уилл Лэм. Я как раз был в городе...  
  
— Тот самый, из метро? Да, конечно. Входите, входите.  
  
Он проследовал за Иззи мимо кавардака — неизбежного последствия существования в доме троих детей.  
  
— Кто там?  
  
— У нас гость, Бобби.  
  
Появился Бобби. Иззи показала на Уилла.   
  
— Это Уилл Лэм.  
  
— Уилл Лэм, — сказал Бобби и протянул руку. — Давно хотел вас поблагодарить.  
  
— Поблагодарить?  
  
— Мэгги считает, что вы помогли спасти ей жизнь. Не знаю, что бы мы без нее делали.  
  
Уилл покачал головой. Его благодарят за то, что он спас родную дочь.  
  
— Не стоит благодарности.  
  
— Ещё как стоит.  
  
— Чаю? — спросила Иззи.  
  
— Или чего покрепче? — добавил Бобби.  
  
— Чаю, пожалуй. Я за рулем, мне ещё в Оксфорд ехать.  
  
— Мэтта нет, уехал в Лидс.  
  
Уилл кивнул. Университет Роберты. Ну конечно. Что ж такое с этой Робертой?  
  
— Что привело вас в город? — спросила Иззи.  
  
— Забираю сына из дома его матери. — Бобби жестом пригласил его сесть на диван. Иззи ушла на кухню. — Вот я и решил проведать Мэгги.  
  
— Вы ведь профессор, да? — спросил Бобби.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Не докучай человеку! — крикнула из кухни Иззи.  
  
— Что думаете о всей этой истории с Вики Четвертой и Жуковым?  
  
— Ну, моя область — ранняя викторианская эпоха.  
  
— И все же вы поболее моего знаете. С моей-то работой мы обычно разбирались кто спит с кем в международных масштабах на настоящий момент...  
  
— И что за работа?  
  
— Министерство иностранных дел. Не так это гламурно, как может показаться. Хотя однажды мне довелось вытаскивать графа Шефтсбери из кутузки казино.  
  
— А вы что думаете по поводу Жукова?  
  
— Королева и советский военачальник? Начало холодной войны, Черчилль спятил бы.  
  
— Это как минимум, — сказал Уилл, думая, а и впрямь, не сходит ли сейчас где-то с ума сэр Уинстон или какая-то версия его. — Почему вас это интересует.  
  
— Мэтт, кажется, особенно тяжело это воспринял, он считает, что его книга про Чарлбери испорчена.  
  
Иззи вернулась с чаем.  
  
— Сложно дистанцироваться от предмета, который так долго изучал, — сказал Уилл.  
  
— И для вас тоже? Вы дистанцируетесь от своего предмета?  
  
— В моем случае это особенно тяжело…  
  
Прежде чем он успел объяснить, раздался шум. Вошла Мэгги с тремя детьми.  
  
Уильям.  
  
— Привет, — сказала Мэгги.  
  
— Привет.  
  
— Это мой друг Уилл, — сказала Мэгги детям. — Это Джина, Элли и Уильям.  
  
Дети поздоровались.  
  
Вскоре Уилла и Мэгги оставили одних.  
  
— Зачем ты пришел? — спросила она.  
  
— Чтобы сказать тебе, что я был неправ.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Ты права. Мне исключительно везло.  
  
— Не всегда.  
  
— Достаточно часто. Помнить всё — тяжкое бремя, потому что в некотором смысле гораздо легче жить в неведении, но в том-то и дело, это неведение. Как бы то ни было, я всё помню, и я убежден, что проведу остаток жизни с единственной женщиной, которая способна сделать меня счастливым. И если ты всё помнишь и знаешь, что существует человек, который без всякого сомнения сделает тебя счастливой — это дар, и тебе не следует им разбрасываться.  
  
— Проще сказать, чем сделать.  
  
— Обычно ты возвращаешься по кругу.  
  
Мэгги смерила его пристальным взглядом.  
  
— Ты помнишь больше моих жизней, чем я?  
  
— Да.  
  
— И Георгий в них был?  
  
— Очень часто.  
  
— Кем мы друг другу были?  
  
— Тем, кем вы были друг другу всегда.  
  
  


***

  
  
Билл прошел за Черчиллем и Ласселлзом в полевой госпиталь.  
  
— Он единственный, кого мы нашли живым, и жив он будет недолго.  
  
— Но ни следа ее величества?  
  
— Он знает. — Фойл кивнул стоящему перед ним мужчине. — Заставьте его говорить.  
  
Они взглянули на лежащего на столе солдата.  
  
— Давай. Скажи им то, что сказал нам.  
  
— Король и валькирия…  
  
Черчилль перевел взгляд на Фойла.  
  
— Что это такое?  
  
Фойл посмотрел на мужчину.   
  
— Что это такое?  
  
— Да не это!  
  
— Король и валькирия на крыльях победы… — Солдат поднял взгляд. — Нам крышка.  
  
  


***

  
  
Утром они продолжили путь. Королеву нужно было вернуть на престол.  
  
— Море где-то рядом, — сказал Жуков.  
  
— Откуда ты знаешь?  
  
— Как ты не чувствуешь запах моря?  
  
Чаща деревьев начала редеть. Георгий шел впереди.  
  
— Какой он, Сталин?  
  
— Твой премьер-министр не рассказывал?  
  
— Он не рассказывает мне о том, что мне, по его мнению, может не понравиться.  
  
— У нас тоже вроде того.  
  
— Вот только я никого не приказываю убивать…  
  
Он взглянул на нее.  
  
— Ну же, Георгий. Кому я расскажу?  
  
— Не знаю. Вдруг у тебя какой-то грандиозный план.  
  
— Ну?  
  
— Что ты хочешь услышать? Он идиот, он никого не слушает, я всегда на всякий случай ношу с собой сумку с оружием и липовыми паспортами?  
  
— Но ведь ты герой.  
  
— Именно потому я представляю для него опасность. Он не стал бы держать меня в живых, если бы думал, что ему это сойдет с рук.  
  
— Что сойдет с рук?  
  
— Ну, он должен убить меня, прежде чем он сможет меня убить, но сейчас он не может меня убить, потому что ему нужно, чтобы я поубивал немцев…  
  
Она кивнула. Они прошли еще несколько шагов.  
  
— Если что, тебе всегда рады здесь…  
  
Он оглянулся на нее.  
  
— Если тебе понадобится… место. Я всё сделаю, чтобы оно у тебя было.  
  
— Не только во мне дело. Сталин возьмется за Александру, за моих девочек…  
  
— Им здесь тоже будут рады. Даю слово. Если им нужно будет уехать, они могут приехать сюда.  
  
Георгий остановился.  
  
— Мы не должны уже были кого-нибудь увидеть?  
  
— Кого?  
  
— Да кого-нибудь. В твоем королевстве разве нет подданных?  
  
Чаща наконец вывела их на утес, нависающий над побережьем.  
  
Внизу, на пляже, немцы выволакивали на берег резиновые лодки, груженые ящиками и провиантом.   
  
— Ни хера себе незадача… — сказал Георгий.  
  
Он посмотрел на Викторию. Королева сделала глубокий вдох.  
  
— Блядь.  
  
Он пожал плечами.  
  
— У Сталина реакция была похуже.


	51. Chapter 51

_**1865**_  
  
Делла выскочила из экипажа, едва тот затормозил.  
  
Она взлетела по ступенькам, молниеносно пересекла вестибюль и понеслась по главной лестнице с такой скоростью, что горничные еле успели подхватить сброшенные ею шляпку и перчатки.  
  
Из родительской опочивальни выходили люди. Доктор и архиепископ остановились, завидев Деллу, и поклонились.  
  
Следующей появилась Элли.  
  
— О, Делла…  
  
— Я… — проговорила Делла, запинаясь, будто в надежде отразить неизбежное, и взяла сестру за руку. — Мне нужно поговорить с папой.  
  
Элли покачала головой.   
  
— Мне очень жаль, Делла. Папа… он…  
  
Договорить она не сумела — да и нужды не было, поскольку из комнаты вышла Мэгги с раскрасневшимся лицом, шмыгая носом. Эффи под руку вела одна из фрейлин королевы.  
  
— Вина, — велела Мэгги первому попавшему ей на глаза лакею.  
  
Не встретив дальнейших возражений, Делла прошла к комнату, где оставались только королева, Джина и ее муж, Джеймс.  
  
Мельбурн лежал на кровати безжизненный. В пепельном лице не теплилось и искорки того пламени, что делало его им. Пустая оболочка.  
  
Виктория обнимала Джину — взрослая женщина, которая и сама уже была матерью, предполагаемая наследница престола, рыдала на груди матери, как ребенок.  
  
— Твой папа так любил тебя, Джина, — говорила Виктория, обнимая старшую дочь. — Если бы ты только могла помнить, как он смотрел на тебя в тот день, когда ты родилась, смотрел с такой любовью, с таким трепетом… Порой мне кажется, он не вполне верил, что ты ему не снишься… — На этих словах королева проглотила собственные слезы.  
  
— И Беллу он любил тоже. Ты принесла ему столько счастья.  
  
— Мама, — сказала Делла.  
  
Виктория подняла голову. Делла сделала книксен.  
  
— Делла. — Она оглянулась на зятя. — Думаю, Джине не помешало бы выпить чего-нибудь.  
  
— Да, мэм.  
  
Джеймс вывел жену из комнаты.  
  
— Делла, милая…  
  
— Я же сказала, что еду.  
  
— Я знаю.  
  
— Вы сказали ему, что я еду? Хоть кто-нибудь потрудился ему сказать?  
  
— Разумеется, мы сказали ему, Делла.  
  
— Что он ответил?  
  
— Делла… — Виктория покачала головой.  
  
Развернувшись, Делла вышла прочь.  
  
  


***

  
  
Королева оглядела своего мужа и кузин, собравшихся в библиотеке Брокет-холла.  
  
— Девяносто лет назад в этом доме, в этой самой комнате моя прабабушка Виктория IV выступила с рождественским обращением…  
  
— А потом наверняка ушмыгнула потрахаться с русским… — пробормотал дядя Дэвида, Джейми.  
  
Виктория закатила глаза.  
  
— Вы разве недостаточно развлеклись за ужином в компании моей тетки?  
  
— Я шотландец. Я никогда не устану любоваться, как английские особы королевской крови наезжают друг на друга.  
  
Королева взглянула на мужа.  
  
— Почему мы постоянно приглашаем его в гости?  
  
— Потому что он ведет себя приличнее всех остальных моих родственников, — ответил Дэвид. — Ну, кроме нее, пожалуй. Правда, она пока еще срыгивает на людей, — добавил он, кивая на спящую на его руках дочь.  
  
Виктория закатила глаза.  
  
— Не вздумай глаза закатывать, — предупредила Эмма.  
  
— Я же сейчас не репетирую.  
  
— Ты всегда репетируешь, — сказала Делла.  
  
— Так, с меня на сегодня хватит, — сказала королева, откладывая листы с речью.  
  
— Какая ты скучная, — пожала плечами Эмма.  
  
— Идите спать.  
  
Эмма, Джейми и Дэвид ушли. Делла довольно долго наблюдала за Викторией, а затем тоже поднялась.  
  
Виктория не сводила взгляда с картины — это был рождественский подарок от какой-то знатной особы. На картине была изображена незнакомая ей дама, позирующая сидя с двумя девочками и до странности знакомым на вид кинг-чарлз-спаниелем.  
  
А вот Делла эту даму знала.  
  
— Не знаю, кто это, но она кажется мне ужасно знакомой. Лорд Далкит говорил, что картина была написана по заказу Карла II, портрет немецкой дамы. Жены какого-то посла какого-то из германских государств.  
  
— Его любовница, — вставила Делла.  
  
Королева усмехнулась.  
  
— Зная его — скорее всего. Не пойму, как королева Екатерина с этим мирилась.  
  
— Она была добрейшая женщина.  
  
Королева посмотрела на Деллу.  
  
— Ты что, наводила о ней справки? Я ничего этого не знала.  
  
— Да, она выросла в монастыре. Терпение было одной из сильнейших ее добродетелей.  
  
— Да уж, пожалуй, без этой добродетели ей было не обойтись. — Королева сменила тему. — Ты едешь на свадьбу Уилла Лэма на Новый год?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Повеселись как следует. Я рада, что у тебя есть планы.  
  
Кивнув, Делла повернулась, собираясь уходить.  
  
— Делла, погоди-ка.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Мне нужно попросить тебя об одной услуге.  
  
— Какой?  
  
— Это касается твоего любимого майора. — Виктория вздохнула. — Я знаю, что вас связывают особые, исключительные отношения, но мне пора выбрать нового конюшего. Его начальство рекомендовало его на эту должность.  
  
— Вот оно что.  
  
— Как ты понимаешь, его больше не будет в Кенсингтоне.  
  
— Ясно… — Делла кивнула. — Я думаю, тебе стоит его взять. Он отлично справится.  
  
— Ты уверена?  
  
— Конечно. Эгоистично с моей стороны было бы удерживать его подле себя, когда ему предоставлена такая честь.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Это обязательно? — вздохнул Мельбурн.  
  
Виктория не могла понять его сдержанность.  
  
— Почему бы и нет? По-моему, это должно быть забавно.  
  
— Поставщик странностей, как есть.  
  
— Если мистер Барнум приносит людям радость, что в этом плохого?  
  
— Очень многое из того, что приносит людям радость, им не на пользу или не является ничем хорошим.  
  
Виктория выпрямилась.  
  
— Мне кажется, вы проявляете излишний снобизм.  
  
— Я — снобизм?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Что ж, Виктория, простите, что мои вкусы не способны снизойти до того, что предпочитаете вы и остальные массы.  
  
— Я и массы?  
  
— Да. Я до сего момента и не представлял, как близки вы к народу…  
  
— А теперь вы меня дразните…  
  
— Быть может, скоро вы начнете превозносить добродетели мистера Диккенса.  
  
— Он был весьма мил…  
  
— Можно и так сказать, конечно.  
  
В дверь постучали. Вошедшая няня поспешила присесть в книксене.  
  
— В чем дело?  
  
— Ваше величество, мастер Винтерхальтер…  
  
— Он закончил?  
  
— Нет, мэм, он грозится бросить работу.  
  
Виктория взглянула на Мельбурна. Тот покачал головой.   
  
— Это была ваша идея.  
  
  


***

  
  
Канун Нового года.  
  
Свадьба.  
  
И опять всё повторяется, невольно думал Уилл, входя в Бодлианскую библиотеку вместе с Огастасом. Навстречу им шла управляющая объектом.  
  
— Кэти Гусман.  
  
Уилл поразился той уверенности, с которой женщина протянула ему руку, и крепости рукопожатия.  
  
И тому, как хорошо он ее знал, хотя ни разу не встречал ее прежде.  
  
— Приятно познакомиться. Вы, наверное, жених.  
  
— Да…  
  
— Славно. Так, ваши гости войдут отсюда, комната для вас вон там…  
  
— Мы…  
  
— У нас чуть больше часа до прибытия гостей. Как видите, уже начали сервировать столики…  
  
— Ясно…  
  
— Где туалет? — спросил Гасси.  
  
— Вперед по коридору, вторая дверь справа.  
  
Гасси ушел в указанном направлении, не поднимая головы.  
  
— Милый мальчик, — заметила Кэти.  
  
— Да. Да, так и есть.  
  
— Значит, у вас будет уже трое, да?  
  
— Да. Дай то Бог.  
  
— Замечательно оставить после себя такое наследие, — сказала Кэти, с легкой завистью глядя на экран своего телефона.  
  
— Наследие порой передается иными способами… — сказал Уилл.  
  
— Это как?  
  
— О, если бы вы только знали.  
  
— Уилл! — услышал он голос Эмили.  
  
— Прошу прощения, я отойду, — сказала Кэти.  
  
Подоспевшая Эмили обняла брата.  
  
Уилл показал в сторону уходящей Кэти.  
  
— Знаешь, кто это?  
  
— Ни малейшего понятия не имею, — нахмурилась Эмили.  
  
Он вспомнил, что сестра и не может знать.  
  
— Управляющая объектом.  
  
— Окей. — Эмили пожала плечами. Уилл пожал плечами в ответ. — Помощь нужна?  
  
— Нет, нет, всё схвачено.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Мастер Винтерхальтер… — начала Виктория.  
  
— Нет, ваше величество, я не могу работать в таких условиях!  
  
Виктория оглядела дочерей. Все пятеро были одеты в белые платья — портрет должен был изображать их в весеннем саду. Джина и Мэгги сидели со скучающим видом.  
  
Делла как с цепи сорвалась. Она билась в истерике, отбиваясь от няни. Странно, что она до сих пор устраивала истерики, ни с одной из других девочек подобного не было. Разве что с Мэгги, но взрывы той были скорее объявлением войны, чем истерикой.  
  
— Делла? — Виктория безуспешно попыталась позвать дочь. — Делла, Делла, поди сюда. Мастер Винтерхальтер, мы наверняка можем прийти к какому-нибудь компромиссу…  
  
— Исключите принцессу Деллу из портрета.  
  
— Исключить ее? — Виктория нахмурилась. — Но мне нужен портрет моих дочерей.  
  
— Она отказывается слушать мои указания, она не отвечает мне, она вообще-то разговаривает? — выплюнул художник.  
  
— Разумеется, она разговаривает!  
  
Но правда была в том, что Делла не разговаривала.  
  
— Вы ведь вроде как художник, почему бы вам не нарисовать ее из воображения? — спросила Джина.  
  
— А еще лучше, нарисуйте из воображения нас всех, чтобы нам больше не нужно было тут сидеть… — добавила Мэгги.  
  
Виктория оставила слова старших дочерей без внимания.  
  
— Мастер Винтерхальтер, мне всего лишь нужен портрет всех моих дочерей…  
  
— Я не могу управиться с этой слабоумной!  
  
Нянечки явственно напряглись.  
  
— Слабоумной? — недоуменно переспросила Виктория.  
  
— Ребенок не слушается указаний, вопит от малейшего…  
  
— У принцессы Деллы горячий нрав…  
  
— Она слабоумна. И я не понимаю, почему я должен попусту тратить свой талант на…  
  
Виктория нахмурилась. Все присутствующие не сводили с нее глаз.  
  
— Оставьте нас, мастер Винтерхальтер.  
  
— Ваше величество…  
  
— Оставьте нас, или вас выведут стражники.  
  
  


***

  
  
Войдя в библиотеку, Мэгги заметила Деллу, искавшую себе место среди других гостей.  
  
Глядя по сторонам, она осторожно пробралась к Делле.  
  
— Извините.  
  
Делла подняла на нее глаза, и губы ее сложились в букву «О».  
  
Мэгги махнула в сторону коридора.  
  
— Поговорим?  
  
— Да.  
  
Они выбрались в коридор, осматриваясь по дороге в поисках других знакомых лиц.  
  
— Ты меня помнишь? Ты правда меня помнишь? — спросила Делла и почти рухнула в объятия Мэгги, прежде чем та успела ответить.  
  
— Ну конечно, я тебя помню. Мне просто никак не приходило в голову, как с тобой связаться. Наверное, можно было бы позвонить в Кенсингтонский дворец и сказать, что я твоя сестра из прошлой жизни…  
  
— Такое обычно добром не заканчивается, — покачала головой Делла.  
  
— То есть, ты пробовала?  
  
— Я не понимаю. Как получилось, что ты помнишь?  
  
— Я была в метро, когда взорвалась та бомба, воспоминания вернулись кусками.  
  
— Но ты помнишь маму и папу и…  
  
— Да, всё это. — Мэгги вздохнула. — И даже больше, что оказалось несколько проблематично. Мы с Уиллом разбирались в этом всем…  
  
— С Уиллом?  
  
— Да, — сказала Мэгги. — Он…  
  
— Я знаю, кто он. А Уилл как давно знает?  
  
Мэгги подумала.  
  
— Тоже со дня взрыва, думаю…  
  
— Уилл знал? Уилл почти месяц знал, кто я такая?  
  
— Я не знаю…  
  
Делла помрачнела.  
  
— Зато я знаю.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Мама?  
  
Виктория подняла голову. Эффи.  
  
— Здравствуй, милая.  
  
— Я принесла тебе подарок.  
  
— Вот как? — Виктория отложила государственные бумаги.  
  
Эффи кивнула, вручая матери рисунок…  
  
Рисунок чего-то.  
  
Эффи делала успехи в рисовании, но ей еще нужно было совершенствоваться в искусстве изображения вещей такими, как ею было задумано.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
— Это портрет, который ты хотела.  
  
Виктория наконец сообразила, что на рисунке были изображены пять отдаленно напоминающих человеческие фигур.  
  
— Ах да, разумеется. Спасибо, милая.  
  
— Прости, что мне не удалось заставить Деллу позволить мастеру Винтерхальтеру закончить.  
  
Виктория покачала головой.  
  
— Ничего страшного. Мама найдет кого-нибудь еще.  
  
— Я буду стараться лучше.  
  
— Эффи, тебе не нужно стараться.  
  
— Но вам нужна моя помощь с Деллой.  
  
Виктория улыбнулась.  
  
— Ты и так очень помогаешь своей семье.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Волнуешься? — спросил Фред.  
  
— Ни разу.  
  
— А я бы на твоем месте волновался. Один-то раз ты уже того... и смотри, что из этого вышло… — Фред скосил взгляд на Гасси. — Исключая присутствующих, приятель.  
  
— Если бы только один раз… — пробормотал Уилл.  
  
— Что? Женился тайком, а нам не сказал? — хохотнул Фред. — Ну и сколько же раз?  
  
— Честно говоря, я уже со счету сбился.  
  
Фред рассмеялся.  
  
Они вышли в зал, где собрались гости. Это была одна из самых маленьких его свадеб на его памяти, как и последний его с Викторией поход в регистратуру.  
  
Он заметил Мэгги и Деллу. Мэгги улыбнулась. Делла не стала. Он не знал, что Делла была в числе приглашенных.  
  
От размышлений его отвлекла Виктория, идущая по импровизированному проходу.  
  
Она была неотразима в своем розовом платье и с букетом бело-розовых орхидей.  
  
Сколько раз уже это происходило? Сколько мест, сколько жизней, сколько свадеб?  
  
И почему ощущения всякий раз были одинаковыми? Почему он столько раз это делал? Он и сам не понимал.  
  
Виктория, пребывающая в блаженном неведении о тысячах мыслей и воспоминаниях, проносящихся в голове Уилла, улыбнулась ему.  
  
— Привет, — прошептала она.  
  
— Привет, — откликнулся он.  
  
  


***

  
  
Виктория закончила аудиенцию с Палмерстоном. То, что премьер-министр был ее родственником никак не делало это занятие более приятным. Ни один премьер ее не будет радовать так, как радовал муж.  
  
Она направилась в детскую.  
  
— Ваше величество, — присела перед ней нянька, стоявшая у двери.  
  
— Я хочу видеть своих детей.  
  
Странно, что ей вообще понадобилось озвучивать свое требование.  
  
— Принцесса Элеонора и принцесса Евфимия в саду.  
  
— Так…  
  
Услышав пронзительный визг, она протиснулась мимо девушки и с грохотом отворила дверь. В комнате она обнаружила лорда Мельбурна, другую няню и незнакомого ей мужчину. Делла пряталась в углу.  
  
— Что происходит?  
  
Мельбурн взглянул на незнакомца.   
  
— Мэм, позвольте представить вам доктора Картрайта.  
  
— Принцесса Делла больна?  
  
— Нет…  
  
— Зачем нам в таком случае доктор? И что вы с ней сделали?  
  
Делла по-прежнему отворачивалась. Виктория приблизилась к дочери, и та вновь истерично завизжала.  
  
— Делла…  
  
Девочка отбежала.  
  
— Если позволите, ваше величество, подобное поведение весьма распространенно среди детей с такими расстройствами.  
  
Виктория смерила Мельбурна гневным взглядом.  
  
— Достаточно, доктор Картрат, можете идти.  
  
Доктор с поклоном удалился.  
  
— Как вы смеете обращаться к врачу, не спросив моего разрешения…  
  
— Разрешения? Я ее отец.  
  
— А я монарх. Я отвечаю за благосостояние моих детей, или вы забыли? Посему именно я буду решать, когда нам нужно обращаться к врачу и нужно ли вообще…  
  
— Не могли бы мы обсудить это в другом месте? — спросил Мельбурн, указывая на обезумевшую Деллу.  
  
— Ну и кто в этом виноват?  
  
— Вы рассуждаете сердцем, а не разумом.  
  
  


***

  
  
Церемония была короткой, и вскоре начался прием. Гости весело танцевали, провожая Старый год. Виктория быстро устала и ненадолго вышла.  
  
— Чудесная свадьба, — сказал Джон.  
  
— Спасибо, — улыбнулся Уилл.  
  
— Я знаю, Мари нипочем не сознается, но на самом деле она довольна. Думаю, она просто рада, что Виктория наконец остепенилась.  
  
Уилл оглянулся на свою извечную тещу. Та беседовала с кузинами Виктории.  
  
— Да, наверное.  
  
— Я попытаюсь что-нибудь сделать, чтобы она не очень мешалась у вас под ногами, но ты и не представляешь, какой она может быть упертой.  
  
Уилл невольно фыркнул. Уж он-то точно знал, какой упертой может быть Мари.  
  
Он взглянул на Деллу, которая о чем-то ожесточенно спорила с Мэгги, и это не сулило ему лично ничего хорошего.  
  
— Я пойду проверю, как там Виктория.  
  
Выйдя из зала, он направился к маленькой соседней комнатке.  
  
— Эй! — услышал он голос Деллы. В ту же секунду в стену над его головой врезалась одна из бесценных книг Бодлианской библиотеки.  
  
Уилл обернулся. Стоявшая рядом с Деллой Мэгги замерла в шоке.  
  
— Ты знал! — крикнула Делла. — Ты знал, кто я!  
  
— Делла…  
  
— Но тебе было плевать, да? Тебе всегда было плевать…  
  
— Делла, я…  
  
— Помнишь Дэша?  
  
Уилл покачал головой.  
  
— Которого?  
  
— Первого. Того, которого ты подарил маме.  
  
Мэгги переводила взгляд с одного на другого.  
  
— Я, кажется, чего-то не понимаю.  
  
— А что Дэш? — спросил Уилл.  
  
— Ничего. Я просто хотела напомнить, что тебе и тогда было плевать.  
  
— Неправда…  
  
— Все для тебя были важнее меня. Признайся! Ты поэтому хотел упрятать меня в психушку…  
  
— Я никогда не хотел никуда тебя упрятывать.  
  
Вышла Виктория.  
  
— Что тут происходит?  
  
— Ничего… — сказал Уилл.  
  
— Ровным счетом ничего, — выплюнула Делла. — Ничего нового!  
  
— Я… — Виктория не сводила с него глаз. И Уилл не знал, что сказать.  
  
Она не должна узнать. Никогда.  
  
— Я не знаю, о чем ты…  
  
Делла выбежала, хлопнув дверью.  
  
  


***

  
  
Мельбурн вошел в покои Виктории.  
  
— Разве я за вами посылала? — свирепо воззрилась она на мужа.  
  
Закончив свое дело, Скерретт сделала книксен и быстренько ретировалась. Атмосфера весь день царила напряженная, и ужин с министрами выдался неловким.  
  
— Вы позволите мне объясниться?  
  
— Что тут объяснять, лорд М? Вы явно считаете, что с Деллой что-то неладно…  
  
— Разумеется, с Деллой что-то неладно!  
  
Виктория ошеломленно села.  
  
— Вы еще не понимаете, что можно любить ребенка и вместе с тем понимать, что с ним не всё в порядке.  
  
— Вы думаете, что Делла как Огастас? Но это нелепо…  
  
— Я когда-то и сам был как вы, я думал, что нужно просто найти нужный метод, нужного учителя, нужного доктора… и тогда у меня будет такой ребенок, которого я всегда себе представлял. Я потратил впустую столько лет его короткой жизни, которых мне никогда не вернуть. Вы не понимаете, каким глубоким может быть сожаление.  
  
Виктория попыталась осознать его слова.  
  
И все же.  
  
— Делла не…  
  
— Пусть она и не Огастас, но вы ведь понимаете, что она не такая, как другие наши дети. Учитывая то, какую жизнь ей придется вести как вашей дочери, слишком жестоко притворяться, что это не так.  
  
— Ну и что вы предлагаете?  
  
Его ответ ее удивил.  
  
— Не знаю.  
  
— Вы не знаете?  
  
— Не знаю. Однако я знаю, что не желаю, чтобы она стала чудачкой, всеобщим посмешищем.  
  
— Этому никогда не бывать, Уильям.  
  
— Мне кажется, вы не понимаете, какими жестокими могут быть люди, Виктория, и я сделаю всё, чтобы ее защитить.  
  
  


***

  
  
Поездка из Оксфорда обратно в Кенсингтон на заднем сиденье машины прошла как в тумане, сквозь который до нее доносился звон Биг Бена и возгласы людей, встречающих Новый год.  
  
Делла сидела, уставившись слепым взглядом в затылок водителя, и, едва автомобиль замедлил ход, выскочила и забежала в свои апартаменты во дворце.  
  
Только очутившись в спасительном уединении своей гостиной, она позволила себе потерять самообладание.  
  
— Ваша светлость? — в дверь забарабанили. — Ваша светлость, это майор Бидл.  
  
Делла вздохнула.  
  
— Уходите!  
  
— Не хотите поговорить?  
  
— Нет!  
  
— Хотите, чтобы я тут всю ночь простоял, колотя в дверь?  
  
— Нет!  
  
— Ну, тогда у нас только один выход…  
  
Делла застонала.  
  
— Дверь открыта.  
  
Ее любимый майор показался на пороге.  
  
— Я думал, ты поехала на свадьбу.  
  
— Я и поехала.  
  
— Я думал, женщины любят свадьбы.  
  
— Всё сложно.  
  
— Это я вижу. Чаю?   
  
Делла со стоном поднялась и направилась в кухню. Джордж проследовал за ней.  
  
— Что стряслось?   
  
— Я разочаровалась.  
  
— В смысле?  
  
— Вы не поймете.  
  
— М-да, продуктивный складывается разговор.  
  
— Но вы не поймете!  
  
— Я пытаюсь тебе помочь…  
  
— Мне не нужна помощь! — огрызнулась Делла, роняя кружки и чай. Джордж присел на корточки, помогая ей их собрать.  
  
— Почему бы тебе не начать с начала? Что произошло на свадьбе?  
  
— Вы не поймете…  
  
— А ты попытайся объяснить.  
  
Делла вздохнула. Как такое объяснишь?  
  
— Вы бы поверили мне, если бы я сказала, что эта вот жизнь — это не всё? Что у нас были другие жизни, что мы были другими людьми?  
  
Джордж подумал немного.  
  
— Да.  
  
  


***

  
  
К тому времени как они добрались до гостиницы, гости были изрядно навеселе, а Новый год был в полном разгаре.  
  
Виктория, казалось, и думать забыла о недавнем инциденте. Уилл и не подозревал, что она просто затаилась на время регистрации и ждала, пока они войдут в номер.  
  
— Дай-ка мне секунду…  
  
— Что произошло у вас с Деллой?  
  
— Что?   
  
— Она выбежала в слезах.  
  
Уилл пожал плечами.  
  
— А что она говорит?  
  
— Она мне не отвечает. Что она тебе сказала?  
  
— Я ничего ей не говорил…  
  
— Чем Мэгги была недовольна?  
  
— Что?  
  
— Уилл, хорош косить под дурачка, тебе это не идет.  
  
— Мэгги могла быть недовольна чем угодно, — слова вырвались у него сами по себе.  
  
Виктория вздохнула.  
  
— Она случаем не говорила тебе про всякие там реинкарнации?  
  
Уилл потрясенно уставился на нее.  
  
— Ну…  
  
— Я просила ее не говорить тебе. Я знала, что ты психанешь…  
  
— Я не психовал…  
  
— Уилл, да она же всего-навсего запутавшийся ребенок! Ну придумала она себе безумную теорию, зачем же с ума сходить.  
  
Уилл схватился за этот спасательный круг.  
  
— Я знаю. Прости.  
  
— Господи Иисусе… — Виктория встала и направилась к ванной. — Я хочу принять ванну.  
  
— Виктория…  
  
— Всё нормально. Просто дай мне минуту.  
  
— Прости… — начал было он снова.  
  
Дверь ванной захлопнулась.  
  
  


***

  
  
 _ **1865**_  
  
Делла замерла, прижавшись ухом к двери.  
  
— Услышала что-нибудь интересное?  
  
Она подскочила от неожиданности. Перед ней стояла Мэгги.  
  
Делла покачала головой.  
  
— Он не верит, что я справлюсь.  
  
— Это всего лишь открытие крошечного мостика.  
  
— Вот именно. А он не верит, что я справлюсь. — Она нахмурилась. — Возможно, он прав…  
  
— О, я тебя умоляю. Я это уже столько раз делала. Просто стоишь и говоришь: «Сим объявляю этот мост открытым именем ее величества королевы Виктории», и все хлопают.  
  
— Когда говорю я, никто не хлопает.  
  
Дверь открылась, заставив обеих отпрянуть. Вышла Виктория.  
  
— Мэгги, тебе нечем заняться? — спросила она.  
  
— Я как раз… собиралась… спросить Элли о ее шотландском друге…  
  
— Ты не помнишь его имя, да? — сказала Виктория.  
  
— Нет.  
  
Виктория со вздохом повернулась к Делле.  
  
— Ты едешь в Йорк открывать от моего имени новый мост.  
  
— Спасибо, мама.  
  
Она подняла взгляд. За спиной матери стоял Мельбурн с видом человека, потерпевшего жестокое поражение в споре.  
  
— Ты будешь мной гордиться, — сказала Делла.  
  
— Я в этом не сомневаюсь.  
  
Делла взглянула на отца. Тот отвел глаза.  
  
— Тебе пора в путь, — сказала Виктория.  
  
— Увидимся по твоем возвращении, — пробормотал Мельбурн.  
  
Родители удалились, оставив девушек одних.  
  
— Пожалуйста, — сказала Мэгги. — Вот тебе твой мост. Развлекайся.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p.s. Вот и случилось то, что должно было однажды случиться. Автор просит прощения, если что.
> 
> p.p.s. В главе есть игра слов, которую я не придумала, как перевести, чтобы не подсказать больше, чем нужно. Если вы немного владеете английским, вы, возможно, догадаетесь, о чем речь - это довольно очевидно. Ну а нет, так нет - читателям оригинала должно быть еще сложнее :)


End file.
